Harry Potter and The Heir Of Merlin's Promise Phoenix
by Void Of Eternal Darkness
Summary: When an odd creature and an even stranger bird appear in Harry Potter's bedroom the summer before his second year it leads him down a path to becoming one of the most powerful sorcerers in the history of magical kind. Godlike Harry! is now a HP/HG/GW/FD/LL Soulbond fic . Story shall cover the time from Second Year right through til the end of seventh.
1. The Founder's Phoenix

This is my latest fic it will cover Harry's 2nd to Final year of Hogwarts please read and review this fic, Hope you enjoy it! If you want to know more about this story or have some ideas for it please feel free to enter my forum page and ask away! topic/140987/96448181/1/#96448181

Lumos!

CHAPTER ONE – THE FOUNDER'S PHOENIX

The cold, blustering winds racketed against the stainless steel sheds that surrounded Privet Drive that night but if one was asked they would simply tell you that nothing was out of the ordinary and that it was simply a 'unexplained incident', there was however one individual that seemed not to accept the term that the neighbours and own family had used many times. He was a thin, spectacled individual whom had almond – shaped green eyes, messy raven locks and of course his less-than-adequate body size. You see this boy was no ordinary individual, he was in fact Harry Potter a young wizard whom was due to start his Second Year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry in a few weeks, but even in Wizarding circles Harry was unusual because when he was merely a year old a dark sorcerer known to many as Lord Voldemort came to murder him, for circumstances that are unknown to anyone the spell that Voldemort had cast rebounded from where it originated resulting in Harry surviving with nothing but a scar and as Harry realized last year at Hogwarts came with some quite exponential fame from the Wizarding World for saving them from a horrid shell of a human's actions. Yes Harry Potter's life remained 'strange' right down to a T, the young wizard wasn't in the best of moods in his current position because he was staying in Muggle suburbia with his Uncle Vernon, Aunt Petunia and cousin Dudley who weren't the sort of people who tolerated things they saw as 'Unnatural' or 'Freakishness'. So naturally Harry had refrained from burdening them with thoughts of the storm because he felt as though it would sound totally stupid of him to say to the Dursleys' "Oh I think the magical world is calling out to me" or "D'you know those storms we've been having are wishing for me to return to the Wizarding World",

Another reason Harry had refrained from saying anything was in accordance with his friends Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger, he had of course asked them to write last year but neither had dropped a single letter to him, he only assumed that they were either too busy to write, or in Ron's case it had simply slipped his mind. Funnily enough he vaguely remembered the youngest Weasley brother saying something along the lines of inviting him over for a part of the summer. Harry sighed deeply 'Maybe they'll just apologize when we get to Hogwarts'.

Moments later he caught Uncle Vernon's voice drifting up through his bedroom floor, "Boy get down here! We're discussing the lay out and rules for tonight!"

Harry sighed again 'Uncle Vernon's stupid dinner party I almost forgot, he could at least remember that it's my birthday today guess that's a bit of wishful thinking on my part'.

Harry Potter was strange for yet another reason he hadn't really ever celebrated his birthday or even been to a birthday party, in fact the only reason he knew was because Aunt Petunia had told him so he could actually remember how old he was. He trudged out of his barren bedroom equipped with only a simple chest of drawers, cheap single bed, and four by four wardrobe. The contrast between the young wizard's bedroom and the rest of the room left some questions for his treatment in the Dursley home, the hallway to the stairs featured three doorways other than Harry's which led to the upstairs bathroom, Dudley's bedroom, and finally his Aunt and Uncle's on suite bedroom, the hallway carpets were an exquisite beige that looked as though it had come from the finest wool plantation in all of the world. Adorned on the white coloured walls were various picture frames holding images of Dudley, Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon, or just the whole Dursley family together, one constant occurrence with the pictures was the absence of Harry no matter where one looked his face or features hadn't been present for any photographs at all. He nervously took one step at a time it was an almost instinctive action to keep away from Vernon Dursley's lecture for as long as possible. Knowing that his Uncle was not to be tempted on this day made Harry resume his normal pace and enter the main part of the lower story. What he entered into contrasted nicely from the upper level, the kitchen had cream rectangular tiles parting slightly near the window in order to accommodate the four-burner stove, a grey two door food pantry and finally the very fancy silver plated fridge which Uncle Vernon had purchased while Harry was away at Hogwarts last year. The cupboards and shelving of the kitchen held a quiet elegance giving off the feeling that it quite exceeded the level of exquisiteness that belonged in a common muggle household, they ran from the left-hand side of the stove top all the way to the entranceway of the small room giving Petunia (in reality Harry) lots of room to prepare the family meals. A sink was inserted near the window giving Harry's Aunt Petunia easy spying access and an excuse if she was ever caught watching her 'Atrocious' neighbours going about their daily activities. The Dursley's Dining Room/Living room was layered from end to end in red velvet carpet, a large circular table surrounded by cushioned oak chairs leaned against the furthest wall, and two T.V. sets were going simultaneously the only logical explanation for the two television sets was that Dudley had complained to his parents that he didn't want to miss his shows while he was eating. The living room also held the home of Uncle Vernon's liquor cabinet and Aunt Petunia's various ornamental cabinets and finally a plush sofa and two armchairs. On a lone wall panel sat a boarded up grate instead of a fireplace which had been sealed off after the Dursley's bought gas heating.

"**Vernon" Petunia nodded toward Harry upon the latter's entrance.**

"**If you can't control that bloody bird it'll have to go" Vernon began.**

"**But she's bored" Harry tried to explain "If I could only let her out for an hour or two…" **

"**What so you can send messages to your freaky little friends?" **

"**I haven't had any messages from any of my friends, not one, all summer" Harry answered pessimistically.**

**Dudley just brushed past Harry roughly "Who'd want to be friends with you?" **

"**I think you'd be a little more grateful, we feed you the food off our table, even gave you Dudley's second bedroom purely out of the goodness of our hearts" Vernon said but then continued in another tone entirely – taken almost word for word from the Harry Potter and The Chamber of Secrets Film. **

"Right when the Mason's arrive Dudley you'll be-?"

"Waiting at the door to take the Mason's Coats" said Dudley.

"Good and you?"

"I'll be in my bedroom making no noise and pretending I don't exist" said Harry in a monotone voice, he had rehearsed this speech so often he found it taxing.

"Petunia you'll be -?"

"In the lounge waiting to welcome the Mason's to our home".

"Excellent and you boy?"

"I'll be in my bedroom making no noise and pretending I don't exist" Harry repeated a second time.

"To right you will, this very well be the day I make the deal of my career and you will not mess it up!"

The doorbell had rung, Harry was quickly ushered up the stairs and vaguely heard Dudley asking if he could take the Dursley's guests jackets. Harry reached his bedroom door, slowly twisted the door knob trying desperately to avoid its creaky hinges when all of a sudden his jaw dropped. Someone or rather something was bouncing up and down on his bed laughing erratically, and it was with a very intense effort on his part that Harry managed not to shout out. The creature had large bat – like ears and large green eyes the shape of tennis balls.

"Who are you?" said Harry.

"Dobby sir, Dobby the House Elf".

"I don't want to be rude or anything but this isn't exactly a good time for a house elf to be in my bedroom".

"Dobby understands sir, but Dobby had to come here to help Harry Potter he had to warn him".

"Warn me? About what?" Harry asked of the little elf.

But Harry immediately realized he had said the wrong thing, Dobby rushed over to Harry's chest of drawers, pulled back and started to repeatedly slam his head against the second and third drawers simultaneously. (AN: Finally this story will seem like an original fanfic rather than just a retelling of Chamber of Secrets). Harry was so focused on trying to get Dobby to relent on inflicting pain on himself that he did not notice a swirl of dazzling sapphire blue infernos cascade onto the end of his bed.

'_Enough Dobby you shall not harm yourself while I am present'._

Dobby spun on his heel, he gasped upon seeing the creature that had just appeared in the small bedroom of Number Four, Privet Drive and bowed deep in respect. Harry just stared, he really wished that this day wouldn't get any weirder.

"A Phoenix? But your colour is Blue?"

The Phoenix chuckled deeply at Harry's words but addressed him nonetheless '_Mr. Potter I am a Royal Blue Phoenix, I have guarded this realm for many centuries, originally I was the magical familiar to Lord Emrys, yes I was Merlin's Phoenix"._

If it were possible Harry's jaw would have just landed smack bang on the floor but he just settled for letting it drop as far as he could.

'_But my role goes further than that, Merlin and I were Hogwarts Founders' teachers, they were apprenticed to us before the Wizarding Academy was established, I witnessed the creation of Hogwarts and even assisted in some of the magical warding, you may be too shocked to ask at the moment but I'd like to keep the shocking recurring to say that I am now your familiar as you are the last descendant of Merlin, making you his heir' _

Harry's jaw would have dropped further at that comment if it could but he took a breath to steady himself and said "so the letter that Dumbledore gave us at the end of last year with the option to resort wasn't a usual occurrence he just wants to see who is going to be in the new Emrys House?'

'_Yes, Hermione Granger, The Weasley Twins, Ronald Weasley and yourself are only a few of the names who opted to be resorted this year' _

"Could you teach me like you taught the founders one day?"

'_I will be starting your lessons this year Harry but for Merlin's lessons I will just have to pass his memories on to you' _

"How long would that take Lord Phoenix?"

'_Harry we are equals now since we are familiars, please just call me by my name it's Novae, and the transferral usually takes around a single night of sleep, I sense that Dobby wishes to talk to you, I shall return when you are ready, simply call my name and I'll come to you". _

The swirling sapphire flames reappeared to once again whip the Phoenix through time and space.

"Harry Potter must not return to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry this year!" exclaimed Dobby abruptly.

"But I belong in your world at Hogwarts, It's the only place I have friends".

"Friends who don't even write to Harry Potter?" Dobby asked a little too innocently.

"Well I expect… hang on how do you know my friends haven't been writing to me?"

"You mustn't be mad sir Dobby hoped if you thought your friends had forgotten you, you might not want to go back to school sir" Dobby reluctantly withdrew a pile of letters bound with rope from his pillowcase looking extremely guilty.

"Give me those Dobby now!"

"No!"

Dobby spun round, he sprinted from Harry's room without a second glance all the while Harry charged him down in hot pursuit. Dobby halted just before the kitchen door, he glance to tonight's dessert a large sugared violet with cream then back at Harry before snapping his fingers.

The dessert silently rose about four feet above its serving dish.

"Dobby NO!" hissed Harry "Please don't do this, they'll kill me!"

"Then Harry Potter must say he's not going back to school!"

"I can't Hogwarts is my home!"

"Then Dobby must do it sir for Harry Potter's own good".

Dobby snapped his fingers one more time, the dessert made a small lurch and began to float gently along the air, Harry followed it a little later raising his hands to appear to be the one using the magic. The Dursley's gaped at him, Harry lowered his hands as the dessert splattered over Mrs. Mason covering her from head to toe in the dessert.

"I'm sorry that's my nephew he's very disturbed he doesn't like meeting new people so we kept him upstairs to avoid any problems".

Harry wheeled on Dobby but the elf simply snapped his fingers and vanished with a thin crack!

Seeing the glare on his Uncle Vernon's face prior to leaving the room again Harry knew in the pit of his stomach that this wasn't the end of it and he wasn't going to forgive Dobby for a very long time. Harry arrived at his room and suddenly remembered his important task tonight so perhaps for a good thing all thoughts of Dobby the house elf were eradicated from Harry's mind.

"Novae?"

'_I am ready Harry' _

it was weird to Harry that the Phoenix hadn't returned but he did climb into bed and get ready to sleep despite the strangeness of the situation.

The last thing Harry heard that night was a musical trill and a cry of "Oerci di Perunum!"

END CHAPTER -

Well Friends that's it for our first telling of this AU story of one Harry Potter, I'd first off like to say that I won't be accepting flames because I'm really new to writing and would like constructive criticism only! So first a few things I should tell you: Don't Assume Merlin's memories will give Harry unlimited power he is still inexperienced and doesn't have the magical core that Merlin had as a late teenager I mean be patient people the boy's only twelve! This will be a three – way Soulbond fic with Harry/Ginny/Hermione as the pairing, I really love Harry/Ginny and also harry/Hermione but couldn't choose between them for this fic. Also please bear with me on updating as I have to go to the public library to use their internet in order to post my stories.

That's all young wizards and I hope you'll return to this fic and review! Drop me a line through PM if you wanna see any specifics and I'll tell you if I might add it or not I will not give away my own major plot points as I don't wanna wreck it either! Farewell for now friends!

Nox!


	2. The Brotherhood, The Burrow and Potter

ME: Well Hey There Everyone! It's only been a short while but I feel like I should be as prompt with these chapters as I possibly can, I think that this chapter will shed some light on a few key plot points to keep us all awake! Haha mainly cuz I'm starting to write this at about 8 30 at night Hahah

HARRY: Hey there Bejikon, I was kinda wondering why you have a Japanese sounding pen-name when you're clearly a New Zealand European?

ME: My pretty average answer to that fabulous question Harry is that I am fascinated by Japanese culture and really enjoy some of the things they like to eat, I love origami and samurai really, really amaze me anyway this is a HP Fanfic not a Bejikon's Tales of Japan story d'you mind getting the disclaimer for me Harry?

HARRY: Bejikon-Kaiosama does NOT own my world or anything of it, not the characters, nor the Hogwarts Castle, Nor Diagon Alley not even a single pebble on the sand banks by the black lake.

ME: thanks for rubbing it in Harry we better get started before people get pissed off at me! Oh and for anyone interested Novae means Nova in Latin which is short for Supernova.

LUMOS!

CHAPTER TWO – THE BROTHERHOOD, THE BURROW AND THE POTTER

Harry awoke the next morning panting heavily, sweat trickled down his face making him feel as though he were bathing in extremely hot water, tears started to follow the sweat when the force of Merlin's memories hit him.

"Novae?"

Harry was a little shocked to hear nothing when he called out for his Phoenix, thinking it was because Novae was busy Harry decided to try one more time to reach the mystical creature,

"Novae?"

Nothing. He was alone again, despite feeling connected to something powerful like a Phoenix the previous evening but now all traces of the bird even existing were missing.

'Maybe I was dreaming' concluded Harry in his mind 'Merlin's heir, yeah right'.

There was a single sound that made him aware of the fact he wasn't in a dream right now though it sounded like a whirring noise almost as if someone was drilling really close to his earlobe. Harry sauntered over to the window and glared angrily from the inside of his room watching his Uncle Vernon drill bars, metal bars to his bedroom window!

"You're never going back to that school, you're never going to see those freaky friends of yours again!" said Vernon evilly whilst he fastened several brass rods to the Bedroom window of the smallest room in the Dursley house.

"Great" said Harry sarcastically "Great timing to disappear Novae, really well thought – out buddy! I'm probably gonna be locked in here for god knows how long!"

The room was dimming out of focus, spinning faster and faster, nothing seemed to be attached to the floor, Harry heard rather than felt his body collide with the floor everything went black.

_Stone Pillars rose high above the hilly outcropped lands of vast hillside farms below, sheep and cattle grazed in paddocks, Horses were being saddled up to make journeys to neighbouring settlements and the various knights were practicing their swordplay, the centre of the small village was a building that looked very out of place for a farming community, it was a rounded tower crafted from the finest mineral ore in this part of the world, forest green ornate stone reflected the sunlight back onto the various plants placed around the tower to assist with their photosynthesis, inside this tower two men were speaking to each other discussing something of utmost importance._

"_Where's Master Novae today Master Merlin?" _

"_He is in his Dormant State Salazar, when Novae transferred his memories to me it took a lot of power away from him and I assume he will immediately return once the effects wear off'._

'_It must be inconvenient to be separated from him Master, how are you handling it?" _

_Merlin laughed lightly "I may be getting on in age but I can get by without Novae for a few days, despite what he and everyone else believes"._

"_I never meant any disrespect sir"._

"_It's fine Salazar, no harm done"._

_The scene distorts slightly as Merlin and one of his students continued to discuss how Novae's going into Dormant state would affect the war effort against Morgana Le Fay, moments later a tall, ginger haired man who held the same reverence which seemed to always follow the other two around rushed purposefully into the tower, his eyes did a quick scan of the surroundings locating numerous stacks of books shelved in columns indented in the cyan shaded stone shelving, a lone table was erected in the centre of the room but oddly enough the newcomer found no chairs circled to this table instead parchment was piled up over the surface in fact it was almost impossible to see the surface of the desk under the stack load of work Merlin had yet to do._

"_Time to clean out the barn Merlin old pal" chuckled Godric "I swear his paperwork gets messier every year, but I can't waste time admiring Master's lack of desire for paperwork". _

_Godric Gryffindor sauntered up a very narrow stairway, it wound in an upwards spiral and the distant echo of the future Hogwarts founder made him wonder if Salazar or Merlin had noticed his presence yet._

"_Sal, Master Merlin, we have a serious problem on our hands!" _

"_What seems to be the issue Ric?" probed Salazar "we just found out that Novae's gonna be out of action for a few days". _

"_It's Rowena, she's about to have another vision, better come quick or we'll miss it" _

"_No time" Merlin simply clutched a hand around his staff, thumped the bottom toward the stone floor of the tower exclaiming "Porti de Perecini!" _

_Light emitted from Merlin's quarterstaff in a whirlwind of colour each Godric, Salazar and Merlin found themselves fading out of existence. The opening of the portal was not an instantaneous movement like the modern apparition, no it was more like a portable port-key that only Merlin's staff had access to in this day and age. Colours everywhere pulled, pushed and weaved the Heroes of Le Fay laterally down time and space, before any could even register being in the portal they were in another room altogether and the portal was merely a distant memory. _

"_Thank god you made it" said Helga Hufflepuff "It's happening". _

_The eldest of the Hogwarts Founders indicated the woman sprawled out in the four-poster bed before her, the witch laying in the bed had dark, raven tresses which formed a wave elegantly flowing from her head all the way to flipping over her shoulder resting comfortably over her bust. Rowena Ravenclaw's expression was strained, she seemed almost a hundred years older than she actually was. The pale skin which framed her body made everyone in the room gasp. Rowena looked as white as a ghost! However Salazar, Godric and Merlin had no time to comment on their friend's condition for Rowena began to declare a passage as if reciting it from a poem in a deep emotionless voice:_

"_**THE ONE WITH THE POWER TO VANQUISH THE DARK LORD APPROACHES BORN AS THE SEVENTH MONTH DIES TO THOSE WHO THRICE DEFIED HIM AND THE DARK LORD SHALL MARK HIM AS HIS EQUAL BUT HE SHALL HAVE POWERS THE DARK LORD KNOWS NOT. THEY GATHER NOW AROUND THE CHOSEN SON BROTHERS IN MORE WAY THEN ONE, THE STRATEGIST HIS RIGHT HAND, THE PRANKSTERS, HIS GUIDES, THE OUTCAST HIS RIVAL AND LEFT HAND, THE WILLOW HIS LINK TO THE PAST. LEST THE BROTHERHOOD BE SUMMONED ALL SHALL BE LOST AS THE WORLD FALLS INTO DARKNESS".**_

Harry woke with a start "That was one of Merlin's memories! That prophecy is strange, I better ask Novae about it when he gets back, but the memory did give me an insight on where the hell he got off to after transferring those memories to me, next time I'd better say 'What will happen to you as a result?' or I'm always gonna be out of the loop".

Novae's disappearance also meant that Harry's escape from Privet Drive became more and more unlikely as time went on and as Harry mentally confirmed the royal blue's dormancy came at the most inopportune moment as possible. Around half past one the cat-flap installed to the lower part of Harry's bedroom door unsealed, who he could only assume to be Aunt Petunia pushed a tin of freezing cold canned soup through the minuscule opening. A low groaning sound jam-packed the room, realising his hunger Harry raised the container to his lips draining half of the contents in a single gulp. He did stop to scoop the soggy vegetables into Hedwig's cage, noting her look of total offense at the pitiful meal he attempted a consoling tone upon addressing her,

"It's no use turning your nose up at it" he said, "It's all we've got".

Hedwig hooted indignantly but wolfed the vegetables down anyway. Time itself seemed to be dragging on for the occupants of the smallest bedroom in Number Four that day, Harry tried everything to keep himself occupied, drawing on odd pieces of paper which had lay askew under his bed, his greatest masterpiece was a simple drawing of an Owl under the banner of the Gryffindor coat of arms, he used some old cello-tape to attach it against his wardrobe (AN: thought I'd offer an explanation to why we saw the drawing at the Dobby scene in the film).

No matter how many hours went by that day there seemed to be no indication that Novae was anywhere close to returning, Harry tried four more times to call out for his new friend but resisted the temptation to shout out for him lest he acquire the attention of the Dursleys when he was already on thin ice when it came to his relatives. Harry sighed deeply, Merlin's memory was still fresh on his mind, why had he passed out? Why had he seen a vision of Rowena Ravenclaw's prediction? Would he pass out every time he recalled something of his ancestors past? Maybe Novae's training would include teaching him how to recall memories without being thumped unconscious. To make matters worse all of Harry's Wizarding belongings had been inaccessible to him for the duration of the summer, the moment he had returned Uncle Vernon locked said items away in Harry's former bedroom, the cupboard under the stairs. He couldn't begrudge that the items were safe but Harry hadn't the faintest idea of how he would explain to his teachers, especially Professor Snape whom loathed Harry from his very first day at Hogwarts, that he hadn't completed his summer homework because his belongings were out of his reach. He highly doubted that his esteemed potions master would accept that excuse and merely give him a detention for 'flouting his fame in a pathetic attempt to have different rules for himself'. But Snape was the least of his worries at the moment Harry admitted begrudgingly, Novae had dropped a bombshell on him Merlin's Heir? As far on recorded history as humanly possible Merlin wasn't known to have any children which meant that the likelihood of a direct line bordered on complete and utter impossibility.

'As true as that may sound, I've only got a small amount of knowledge on Merlin and in hindsight I've only seen him referred to throughout any textbooks that I've read so it's highly likely that Merlin didn't want any mention of his children because of his wife being Morgana Le Fay's younger sister Gwendolyn, whoa! Merlin's memory kind of merged with mine for a split second!'

So Merlin's memories and the passing out were simply because a huge amount hit him all at once! His ease of the memories would come with time but he would still need to learn expertise in manipulating the memories to gain any control when regulating the times and sorts of memories he recalled or viewed.

'Well it's something to work on I guess I'll just have to wait until Novae gets back anyway'.

Once or twice Harry found himself wishing he could just call up some magic and blast his way out of the room but he understood as well as any underage wizard should that using any sorcery outside of Hogwarts' walls would lead his expulsion and possibly a prison sentence in the Wizarding Cells at Azkaban Prison, Underage Wizards were prohibited to cast magic under a law passed by the ministry of magic under the Statue of Secrecy introduce in 1792 after a thirteen year old boy used his magic to murder a group of Muggles who had insulted him at the park, coincidentally enough the boy grew up to be the Dark Lord of his time named Solstice, but was easily tossed aside by Gryffindor and Ravenclaw's daughters, Celeste and Luna.

Hoping that these recollections would slow down soon Harry watched the ceiling intently, trying to search the plaster above hoping that a imperfection could surface maybe to show that he wasn't the only one different from the Dursley's so called 'Perfect World'. To some it may have been seen as pathetic but Harry didn't care, he was desperate for something to do and feeling sorry for himself just wouldn't cut it. Knowing there was nothing else to do settled his final action for this horrible day, Harry Potter was determined to leave this hell even if it was only to enter dreams. He sighed deeply once more, rolled over and fell asleep. A light was approaching from a great distance, the small speck of radiance emanated ever nearer, the small speck increased exponentially, and a minor irritation got left behind but sleep during said event became impossible.

"Go away I'm trying to sleep" mumbled Harry aimlessly flailing his arms.

The light seemed to have other ideas for him since Harry's words had no effect on the reducing the distance between them. The twelve year olds eyes snapped unclenched, it wasn't a dream! He ambled toward the bedroom window the sight which fell under Harry's gaze should've been ingrained in his memory for the rest of his life. A turquoise blue Ford Anglia rested in mid – air just adjacent to the young wizard's bedroom however what hovered outside Harry's room had to be the second strangest occurrence, Ron Weasley was outside Harry Potter's window!

"**Ron? Fred? George? What are you all doing here?" **

"**Rescuing you, you'd better stand back" **

**Harry timidly backed up against his bedframe, Ron got to work hooking a grapple around one of the bars encasing Harry's window frame.**

"**Okay Fred". **

**Fred Weasley gently pressed his foot against the accelerator slowly giving the car gas, a lurching commotion disturbed the air in Privet Drive, Fred torqued the engine just enough to stretch the rope to its threshold influencing a wrenching screech. The bars on Harry's window had been cleanly removed from their placing, it seemed that Uncle Vernon's drilling efforts were for naught. **

**Fred whirled the steering wheel, he managed to realign his positioning to Harry's bedroom and it was Ron who spoke again,**

"**Where's your things?" **

"**The Dursleys' locked it in the cupboard under the stairs and I can't get out of this room".**

"**Hang on a minute" said Fred and George from the front "We'll get it". **

**They climbed carefully through the window into Harry's room. You had to hand it to them thought Harry, as George took an ordinary hairpin from his pocket and started to pick the lock.**

"**A lot of Wizards think it's a waste of time, knowing this sort of Muggle trick" said Fred "But we feel they're skills worth learning, even if they are a bit slow". **

**There was a small click and the door swung open.**

"**So we'll get your trunk, and you hand anything you need from your room and hand it out to Ron", whispered George. **

"**Watch out for the bottom stair it creaks" Harry whispered back, as the twins disappeared onto the dark landing.**

**Harry dashed around the room, collecting his things together and passing them out of the window to Ron. Then he went to help Fred and George heave his trunk up the stairs. Harry heard Uncle Vernon cough.**

**At last, panting, they reached the landing, then carried the trunk through Harry's room to the open window. Fred climbed back in the car to pull with Ron, and Harry and George pushed from the bedroom side. Inch by inch the trunk slid through the window. **

**Uncle Vernon coughed again.**

"**A bit more", panted Fred, who was pulling from inside the car, "one good push…" **

**Harry and George threw their shoulders against the trunk and it slid out of the window and into the back seat of the car.**

"**Ok, let's go" George whispered. **

**But as Harry climbed onto the window-sill there came a sudden loud screech from behind him, followed immediately by the thunder of Uncle Vernon's voice.**

"**THAT RUDDY OWL!" **

"**I've forgotten Hedwig!" **

**Harry tore back across the room as the landing light clicked on. He snatched up Hedwig's cage, dashed to the window and passed it out to Ron. He was scrambling back onto the chest of drawers when Uncle Vernon hammered on the unlocked door – and it crashed open! **

**{FROM HARRY POTTER AND THE CHAMBER OF SECRETS FILM AND BOOK CHAPTER THREE: The Burrow).**

"You won't get away this time boy!" he roared diving for any part of Harry that he could reach, in this case it turned out to be the escaping boy's right ankle.

"Quick pull him in!" Ron shouted to his elder twin brothers.

They all grabbed Harry's upper half and heaved, but even with their combined strength the Weasley's struggled against Uncle Vernon's hulking form.

"Let go of me!" cried Harry.

"Oh no boy, you and that bloody pigeon aren't going anywhere!"

Harry succeeded in directing his free leg into a suitable position and drew his foot back THWACK! Harry's shoe collided with the side of Uncle Vernon's head, the momentary stun allowed him to be wrenched into the car by the Weasleys'.

"Drive!"

Smirking at his Uncle Vernon's facial expression Harry called out "Have a good year Uncle Vernon and see you next summer!"

The Weasleys' roared with laughter.

"What's been going on? I swear I've written to you to come stay at least twelve times" Ron asked Harry looking across at him from the right hand passenger seat.

Harry went on to tell them about all about Dobby visiting him in the night, but decided to keep the information about Novae to himself for now, while he trusted Ron, Fred and George he reasoned that it was something that may not be believable especially being Merlin's final descendant and all.

"That's pretty odd" agreed Fred "especially since he didn't actually mention what the danger was".

"Yeah as soon as I asked he started banging his head against my drawers".

"Well whoever owns him may have just wanted him to keep you going back just to spite you" shrugged George "Whoever owns him will be an old family, no one else could afford one these days".

"Is there anyone that fits that bill?"

"Draco Malfoy" said Harry and Ron without hesitation.

"Knowing the name Malfoy makes me believe he'd do that" agreed Fred.

"You're flying too far east" George indicated to his twin.

Fred straightened their course before speaking again "I wouldn't dwell on it for now Harry, Anyway what do you lot make of this new Emrys House situation for Hogwarts this year?"

"Dunno", shrugged Harry "Dumbledore's probably got a good reason for reinstating it though".

"Mum was kinda shocked that we put down our names to be resorted actually, she thought we were just trying to escape being under Prefect Percy's eye all the time but we believe that we'd do something much more than get resorted to kick Percy off our trails" George explained.

Fred adjusted their height this time, he flicked the gearstick downwards giving the vehicle a boost in speed and height simultaneously.

"I wonder if Dumbledore is re-opening Emrys because something to do with Merlin is happening".

"Why d'you say that Ron?" said George incredulously.

"There isn't really another explanation, Dumbledore may be off his rocker but doing something randomly isn't his style".

"But Merlin's thousands of years old" said Fred as if he were talking to a three year old "Which means there's no way that Emrys re-opening has anything to do with him at all".

"It was just a guess" he shrugged.

"Whatever it is I'm sure he'll tell us at the start of the year" said Harry, he was not liking the direction of this conversation at all. The flight to Ron's home went excellently, Hedwig had been let out to fly behind them and Harry found himself discussing everything in the Wizarding world with the twins and Ron from Quidditch to the actions of the Ministry of Magic for the past couple of months. They talked well into the night, partially to keep Fred awake and partially just to pass the time and catch up, if there was one thing Harry missed above all in the Wizarding World it had been talking to his friends about happy topics as opposed to listening to Uncle Vernon complain about every single little thing that he did. Just before daybreak Harry saw a comfortable sight, a small village was beneath them, a small group of shops outlined the residential homes which he assumed belonged to the inhabitants of said village. Noting where Harry's gaze seemed fixated Ron said "This village is called Ottery St. Catchpole, we live a small way out of town".

"This place already makes me feel ten times better than being around the Dursleys".

"Oh I almost forgot, that was a good shot to that walrus' head by the way".

Harry grinned "I shouldn't feel that good about it but I will admit a good shot".

"Gentlemen, we have just passed the village of Ottery St. Catchpole and will be landing in around five minutes -" began Fred.

"- please remain seated within the aircraft until all engines' have come to a complete stop, thank you for flying Fred and George airlines, we hope you've had a nice journey and will choose to fly with us again sometime". George finished for his twin.

Harry and Ron laughed, Fred and George were the only people he knew who could take this serious situation and turn it into a great joke.

"So what are we gonna tell Mum when we get back?" Ron probed Fred and George.

"We'll sneak up to our rooms" Fred explicated "You take Harry up to your room, when Mum gets up you come down to breakfast and say to her, Mum look who showed up in the night and she'll be so happy to see Harry that no one need know we flew the car".

"Good idea" Ron responded.

True to his word Fred started to ease off the ignition around five minutes later, he thrust the gearstick frontward, a rumbling sound alerted the boy's to their rapid descent, as they hurtled toward the country road Harry realised they may be plunging toward the ground a little too swiftly.

"Easy on!" George exclaimed.

"Sorry" said Fred sheepishly "It's got a lot more power than you'd expect from an old car like this one".

He quickly planted his foot right down against the brake, the car gave a slight lurch but nevertheless succeeded in greatly reducing the initial momentum driving them all closer to an accident.

"I'm driving next time" said George faintly.

"If there is a next time" Ron supplied from the backseat.

"Hey my driving's not that bad!" Fred exclaimed indignantly.

"Speak for yourself" said Ron and George in unison.

"Can we try and land without dying Fred?"

"I got it under control now" he responded heatedly "smooth descent onto the Burrow now boys".

Harry was panting heavily as Fred did a rather rough attempt at a landing, it seemed like Fred had either a real bad luck when driving or had just not really driven this vehicle before this stage.

Lower and Lower they dropped Harry got a nauseous feeling in his stomach on the periodic turbulence of the car's attempt to manage a relatively safe landing, the closer they got to the sandy track under them Fred was gaining more and more influence in the vehicles actions. Three seconds before they hit the ground he tore the gearstick back to the hovering position wrenched the handbrake into place, and light as a feather, touched down onto the ground.

"Alright gentlemen we made it" stated Fred.

"You nearly bloody killed us Fred!" bellowed Ron.

"I had it totally under control" Fred stated in an innocent voice "I just wanted to scare you".

George chuckled and said "Ronniekins you should know us to have better control over the car than almost anyone these days".

Ron scowled at his elder twin brothers and turned back to Harry "Let's unload your stuff and get up to my bedroom before Mum or Percy wake up".

Harry nodded mutely, together with Ron and the twins he emptied the car of his belongings, it was a struggle especially with Harry's laden trunk but between the four of them all of the items rescued from Number Four lay safely on the gravel path, Harry glanced down said path, his eyes travelled over the freshly sunlit hillside to gaze upon a large building, it rose about five stories off the ground, with the stories unaligned as if they were being held up by magic and as Harry thought, they probably were.

"Oh no!" spoke Fred "Here comes trouble"

And boy was he right! Mrs. Weasley was striding across the lawn, her face contorted in pure rage, whatever the boys expected when they returned home wasn't this, Mrs. Weasley made short time of the distance between them and immediately began to tear into her sons.

"WHAT WERE YOU THINKING?" she screeched at the top of her lungs "BEDS EMPTY! NO NOTE! AND YOU EVEN TOOK THE CAR! WE NEVER HAD ANY SORT OF TROUBLE LIKE THIS FROM YOUR OLDER BROTHERS! YOU COULD HAVE BEEN SEEN! YOU COULD HAVE BEEN KILLED-"

Ron shot a glare at Fred at this point but Mrs. Weasley must not have noticed it because she continued her tirade just yelling about everything that had happened.

"But Mum" protested Ron while Fred and George nodded in earnest "We had to go get Harry, they were starving him, even locked bars on his bloody window!"

"DON'T YOU DARE TAKE THAT TONE WITH ME RONALD WEASLEY!"

It may have been that all three of the Weasley boys towered over their mother but each cringed in fear as she went on, she ranted herself hoarse, by time Mrs. Weasley's lecture came to a close Fred, George, Ron and Harry all wore expressions of bewilderment and shame.

"Enough of that" she said abruptly "Come on in Harry, time for a spot of breakfast".

Judging by the look on Harry's face it was easy to decipher the fact that he was unsure in trailing for he was the reason she had told off her sons. He glanced sideways at Ron, his best friend gave him an encouraging nod, Harry timidly fell into step behind the other boys and followed Mrs. Weasley up the sandy trail which led to the Weasley Family Home.

The track wasn't just a one way lane though, it seemed to branch off in many directions, the closest path Harry noticed was connected to a large steel structure that could only be assumed as Mr. Weasley's garden shed, a little further up another path split off into an alcove surrounded by trees. Small bushes linked into high maple trees that towered far above the Weasley home's dust – covered terrain,

"That's goes to our makeshift Quidditch Pitch" Ron explained on noting where Harry's eyes lay "Maybe we can go out for a few games while you're here".

"That'd be really good" Harry nodded with a smile, as he fondly remembered another thing from the Wizarding World, Quidditch was a sport played on broomsticks by teams of Seven, Harry was currently the Seeker for his house team at Hogwarts.

'Don't know how likely that is with the re – sorting this year though, maybe I'll just try out for the house team I change to, if I do change' he thought idly still immersed by his greatest of flying experiences which had to be the first time he flew, not to mention the fact he had almost made Malfoy's broom capsize during said flying experience, the final path Harry noticed leading up past The Burrow was a barren track, grass travelled up either side of the dirt, wherever this path led to was impossible to tell the last one could see from this position was a slight increase followed by a great slope obscuring the rest of the property past this juncture. Finally the main path came to an end, Harry now had a clear visualization of where Ron's family resided. Their timber structured home was painted a bright russet, windows were sporadically inserted against the room which Harry assumed were the sleeping quarters, deep – rooted wildflowers protruded from cracks indenting various levels, the main point the wildflowers found residence was a relatively minor window came around a frame belonging to a window on what looked like the third floor. The thing that Harry realized as the most peculiar detail was neither the odd placement of the house's stories nor was it the fact that the morning dew couldn't penetrate any crevasses belonging to timbered walls, No, with being around The Dursleys unrivalled tidiness, it was the mound of gumboots tossed carelessly across the area sheltering the entranceway, baskets of most strange items Harry had never seen before scattered from the closest wall to a point about three metres down the walkway, but even with the clutter there was no way to call the front yard of The Burrow a mess, Harry smiled as he realized everything had a place in this yard but no one was obsessed about winning a stupid 'Britain's Finest Garden' Competition every year and never coming more than 48th every time they entered. Harry strolled through the doorway, his first glimpse of the interior of the Weasley household, the kitchen was combined to a small room forming a dual kitchen/dining area, in the centre of said area sat an enormous redwood table encircled by numerous chairs crafted of identical material to the table. Counters lined Mrs. Weasley's kitchen in a far different way to Aunt Petunia's because Mrs. Weasley's utensils actually looked as though people were using them more than simply once and throwing them into the garbage. Harry could not locate an oven anywhere in Mrs. Weasley's kitchen but did notice a sort of stove top instrument with many old dials next to a large metallic container with seven dials running up the left hand side.

"Boys I'm very disappointed in you for your actions last night, after breakfast you'll help Harry take his belongings up to Ron's room and then you'll be de-gnoming the garden". Snapped Mrs. Weasley throwing a few sausages into a pan and placing it on the stove after lighting it with her wand.

"But Mum!" Protested Ron.

"No buts young man! You need to deal with the consequences of your actions!" Mrs. Weasley changed her tone of voice instantly upon addressing Harry "I don't blame you of course Harry dear, merlin only knows what type of people they are, but really flying a car illegally half way across the country?"

"We had to Mum! They were skipping out on giving him meals!" Fred cut in quickly.

"No excuses" Mrs. Weasley said sharply.

"They had his owl padlocked in her cage!" George said in attempt to back up Fred.

"And you!" Mrs Weasley cut him off, while scooping generous amounts of sausages, eggs and toast onto each boy's plate.

A distraction came in the form of a petite red-haired figure rushing down the stairs, saving the boys from the harsh tones of their mother for now.

"Mummy have you seen my jumper?" she inquired of Mrs. Weasley.

"Last I saw dear it was on the couch".

The girl made eye contact with Harry, her eyes shot open wide, she gawked at him retreated a few steps and ran back out of the room.

Fred and George started to snigger, Ron looked embarrassed, and Harry's facial expression was one of total confusion.

"What did I do to make her run off like that?" Harry said to Ron worried he had offended the young witch in any way.

"Ginny" Ron explained "My sister, she's been talking about you all summer, weird that she goes quiet all of a sudden, she never shuts up normally".

Harry looked up the stairs, his eyes full of concern, then he made a mental note inside his head to befriend this girl, he didn't like the foot that they had got off to at all.

"Have you heard from Hermione at all this summer?" he continued his conversation with Ron while settling in to eat his breakfast.

"Yeah" Ron confirmed "a few days ago I wrote to her telling her that we were gonna go and rescue you from your relatives house, I haven't got her reply yet but I reckon it'll show up either today or the day after".

The rest of the meal was eaten in relative silence, even Fred and George realised that today may not have been the best time to make their usual jokes towards Ron, they knew the slightest teasing of anyone would only land them in deeper trouble with their mother this morning. Feeling hungrier than he knew he was Harry wolfed down something that could only be described as some of the best culinary delights ever served to him, the eggs melted in your mouth, the sausages were just the perfect level of tenderness but of all Harry's food his personal favourite was the few pieces of toast lathered in melted butter. Sadly the meal was short, no matter how they all tried to eat as slowly as humanly possible, things seemed to always happen that way when you wanted to avoid something it would come more quickly than you ever thought they would. Ron, Fred and George reluctantly placed their dishes in the sink, together with Harry they all collected the items which had been procured from The Dursleys. Fred and George grabbed the Trunk between themselves, Ron picked up a few odd items like clothes which had been hurriedly picked up from around Harry's room in the haste to escape Privet Drive, and Harry was left to pick up nothing except for Hedwig's cage.

"Come on, let's get this up to your room" Fred began.

"So we can get the de-gnoming done and start enjoying the rest of the day" finished George.

Harry and Ron nodded their agreement, the trip up to Ron's room began by walking into the living room, a small and cosy area containing a couple of couches alongside two armchairs facing the open fireplace at this point of the morning however the flame hadn't been lit. a few coffee tables held household books that Harry had never even heard of before having titles such as 'Cooking For the Household Witch or Wizard' and 'In a day of the life of a Cleaner'. Harry also caught a fleeting glimpse toward a small knitting project resting atop the leftmost armchair.

'_Harry?' _

The indicated wizard leapt in surprise, ignoring the twins and Ron's concerned looks he started climbing the narrow, rackety wooden staircase that led to the Weasley's upper stories.

'_Novae? Don't sneak up on me like that! The Weasley's might get suspicious!"_

"_I'm taking that to mean you haven't told them about me?" _

"_I didn't think it to be the best course of action' _confirmed Harry _'I have a bone to pick with you, Thanks for going dormant when those bastards locked me up, you could have got me outta there but instead I had to go without anything decent enough to be called food!' _

'_I apologize about that Harry, but you have to understand that transferring Merlin's memories to you took a lot more out of me than I ever expected, I can't maintain a physical form with no energy' _ answered Novae, his voice tone showed deep remorse for being gone during such an important event.

'_It's not your fault' _sighed Harry _'I do have something to tell you though, I had a memory/vision on the day that you were dormant, Merlin was explaining it to Salazar Slytherin when Godric Gryffindor rushed in and I witnessed Rowena Ravenclaw giving a prophecy but woke up before they talked about it'. _

Harry noticed a door held ajar on the third floor landing and he could've sworn he saw a pair of bright brown eyes before it snapped shut. He sighed deeply and continued his conversation with Novae '_She said __**THE ONE WITH THE POWER TO VANQUISH THE DARK LORD APPROACHES BORN AS THE SEVENTH MONTH DIES TO THOSE WHO THRICE DEFIED HIM AND THE DARK LORD SHALL MARK HIM AS HIS EQUAL BUT HE SHALL HAVE POWERS THE DARK LORD KNOWS NOT. THEY GATHER NOW AROUND THE CHOSEN SON BROTHERS IN MORE WAY THEN ONE, THE STRATEGIST HIS RIGHT HAND, THE PRANKSTERS, HIS GUIDES, THE OUTCAST HIS RIVAL AND LEFT HAND, THE WILLOW HIS LINK TO THE PAST. LEST THE BROTHERHOOD BE SUMMONED ALL SHALL BE LOST AS THE WORLD FALLS INTO DARKNESS, **__What's so important that I needed to have a memory of Rowena giving that prophecy?" _

'_Harry it is very important but you must wait to hear the reasoning, I'm sure you'd rather be sitting down when you hear an explanation to this memory, what else have you recalled?' _

'_I'll let it go for now Novae but you'll have to tell me as soon as you get the chance, I haven't recalled much from Merlin except that he was married to Gwendolyn Le Fay, and Godric Gryffindor and Rowena Ravenclaw were married and had two children, two daughters named Luna and Celeste' _said Harry remembering his odd recollection of Merlin's family.

'_I thought as much, a memory transferral takes many months to fully complete if one's especially lucky but the average time is two years' _Novae explained bowing his head.

'_I better go unless, Fred and George are giving me weird looks, talk later'._

'_Of course Harry' _

Novae exited the mental link, and Harry realized that Ron was also looking at him concernedly.

"Earth to Harry!" Ron called.

"Aye?" Said Harry intelligently.

"Mate are you alright? You kinda spaced out on us".

"Fine" Harry replied quickly "just a lot on my mind".

"Well you were so out of it we just wanted to let you know that we're on the last landing before Ron's room" George cut in.

Harry stared in surprise, he really had to learn how to remain in focus and listen to Novae at the same time. Fred and George stumbled unevenly into Ron's room first lowered the trunk, bowed to Harry and retreated back down the stairs again. Ron dropped Harry's gear onto the kip bed that had been erected on the right hand side of the room, and moved back to Harry.

"Hey mate you get comfortable and I'll come back up when we're done with this de-gnoming business".

Harry glanced for a moment toward Ron's retreating back, moved over to the kip bed and collapsed onto it.

'_Novae, I'm lying down, and I won't wait any longer, I can handle that prophecy's meaning I mean it is from over two thousand years ago'._

'_Harry I don't want to tell you this but I fear if I don't you'll never hear these words until it's too late' _Novae took a steadying breath he then delivered the speech that would alter the course of Harry Potter's life forever _'Rowena's Prophecy was made about two people, two wizards who would be the greatest wizards of their _time_, a wizard who was less than human would challenge a normal wizard, he wizard of darkness would stand alone but the wizard of light would be joined by five others who had helped him the most throughout his life, it would affect the last descendants of Merlin's line as much as the original ancestor himself, the last descendant of Merlin is prophesized to go up against the last of Morgana Le Fay's line, Harry Potter is destined to face off against He-who-must-not-be-named, Lord Voldemort'._

'_Me? I have to kill Voldemort or die trying?' _

Hot tears poured down Harry's cheeks, it was so unfair! Voldemort had already taken his parents to their deaths and now he was going to always be at the back of trying to kill Harry himself.

Novae allowed Harry to vent his frustrations for about five minutes, but it was obvious that he had had enough of him feeling hopeless when a bright sapphire whirl of flame summoned the Promise Phoenix on top of Harry's chest.

'_HARRY! Please try to calm down Merlin won the last time your family crossed with the Le Fay's right? I will teach you as much as I possibly can and WE WILL WIN THIS TOGETHER!" _

'_You'll help me?' _Harry choked disbelievingly.

'_Of course, what sort of friend would I be if I didn't? Besides Merlin's Heir and his Promise Phoenix has a nice ring to it doesn't it?' _

'_Last year a giant Cerberus blocked a stone that granted immortality and already this year, a lunatic house elf got me trapped at the Dursleys in a backwards way of keeping me safe, a mythical bird shows up calls me the heir of Merlin and gives me the memories of my ancestor, I swear if I see Dobby again I'm locking him inside a damn suitcase! Can't a guy ever have a normal year at Hogwarts?' _Harry seethed inside his mind, opting to vent with anger instead of sadness.

'_Not if he's Harry Potter' _remarked Novae chortling.

'_Great' _Said Harry sarcastically, '_out of all the magical companions in the world I get landed with the one with a sense of humour'._

'_Trust me Harry when you live to my age humour is just about the only thing that keeps you sane'._

'_Thanks for telling me all of that Novae, I'll start training as soon as we get to Hogwarts, but there is something I have to do right now'._

Novae gave Harry a strange look but flamed out again with a Phoenix equivalent to a smile on his face. Harry pulled himself out of bed once more, took a breath reminiscent to the one Novae had taken a few moments ago and left the room. On the descent of the stairs Harry noted the absence of awful family photographs like the ones of Dudley Dursley on the stairwell at Privet Drive. Shockingly enough, when one considered the height of the stairs, Harry managed to make short work on his descent from Ron's room, he could vaguely hear Fred call "Good shot George! Musta been at least fifty feet!"

Harry pushed thoughts of degnoming the garden from his mind just as he passed the fifth floor landing, it seemed that the lower the floor he reached the higher his nerves became, fourth floor he was wondering if he could turn back and sprint up to Ron's attic bedroom and never look back, too late! He had reached his destination, the third floor landing was identical to all of the other levels of the staircase with the exception being this floor had only one door instead of having two or three like the others. Harry raised his hand to the door, breathed heavily again and finally tapped his hand against the wood uncertainly. A slight creaking noise filled the air upon the door swinging open, somebody on the inside of the room gasped, a red-haired petite somebody who just couldn't seem to meet Harry's eyes.

"Ron and the twins are still degnoming the garden if you're looking for them" she mumbled, her face reddening.

Harry gently placed a hand on her arm and said "I was actually looking for you".

"Me?" she whispered as though someone wanting to talk to her was a foreign concept.

"Yeah, can I come in?"

"O-okay".

She ambled back into her room and Harry followed close behind. Ginny Weasley's room was everything an eleven year old girl's should look like, her walls were painted a hot pink with Quidditch scenes making up her wallpaper, a Holyhead harpies duvet and pillowcase set outfitted her bed, the floor had been covered in grey carpet and finally a desk and chair were placed just beside the window.

"You're Ginny right?" Harry began conversationally.

"Y-yes I am" she stammered.

"I'm Harry, Ron's my friend at Hogwarts".

Harry extended his hand but Ginny just stared at it as though it was out of this world.

"Ginny have I done something to upset or offend you in any way, because you won't even look at me and I think I'd really like it if people I consider my friends would at least be able to make eye contact with me".

'_And you want an excuse to look at her eyes again'_

'_Shut it Novae!'_

Novae simply laughed before closing their connection.

Ginny forced herself to meet Harry's eyes, as she spoke it slowly became clear that she had decided to select her words with utmost care "You want me to be your friend but I'm just Ron's kid sister".

"You may be Ron's sister Ginny but you are your own person and shouldn't feel like I can't be your friend just because your older brother is my best mate, I want to be your friend because of you no one else, okay Gin?'

Harry wasn't sure if the nickname would go down well but desperate times called for desperate measures.

"What'd you just call me?" Ginny replied extremely flustered.

"Gin" Harry answered blushing slightly himself now "It's a muggle drink and from what I've heard it's very sweet and I think you are sweet as well but I won't call you Gin if you don't like it".

"No!" Ginny exclaimed almost as soon as the last comment left Harry's lips "I like it a lot".

"Okay just remember your stuck with it now" said Harry cheekily.

"Thanks Harry" she responded with a timid but genuine smile "I'm gonna go down for breakfast now, would you like to sit with me and talk? It might help us to get to know each other a bit better"

"I'd love to".

Together the new friends Harry Potter and Ginny Weasley left the third bedroom on the staircase, and as Harry thought while they made their way into the kitchen he may have a battle with his mortal enemy someday but for now he could be content with the fact that he could enjoy whatever time he had with the people closest to him.

End Chapter –

That's another chapter down young witches and wizards, I really wasn't sure about bringing the whole prophecy to light early so that Harry made more of an effort to prepare for the final confrontation that we all know must come. I was debating on whether making Novae leave for Harry's rescue but I was watching Chamber of Secrets last night and really couldn't do the whole thing any other way, hope all the Dursley haters got a bit of a laugh from this chapter and the boys nearly crashing the car and then trying to pass it off as a joke got me hysterical just writing it. Also I don't think Ginny would have been so nervous around Harry in the early stages if he actually made an effort to get to know her as a friend. We've completed another part of our journey together, I hope you'll read, review and join me on the next stage, please also be advised of any editing problems there may be a few I missed because I don't have a BETA as usual I DON'T ACCEPT FLAMES!

Nox!


	3. The Phoenix's Gift and Ron's Confession

Lumos!

Welcome back everyone for the next instalment of Harry Potter and the heir of Merlin's Promise Phoenix, I really thought the last chapter could've been better but I had a desire to build up some plot points such as the prophecy and introduce the Weasley's into my story rather quickly, but fear not as this chapter shall give Harry a not so monumental change as a memory inducement but one that just makes him more bad ass, just a quick note to anyone wanting to submit ideas for this fic to me or just have a nice little chat drop me a reply on my forum and we'll go from there, here's your link young witches and wizards: topic/140987/96448181/1/#96448181

Disclaimer: I don't own anything in this story except the plot and any OC's that might show up so far the only OC present is our wonderful Harry's Phoenix, Novae. Other than that I really don't own HP or Harry would have been less of a pushover.

P.S. – if anyone wants to use an OC that appears in this story please feel free to write a pm to me so that I can read the story! I may be a writer but I'm also an avid reader! WARNING: THIS DOESN'T INCLUDE NOVAE BECAUSE I DON'T WANT TO GIVE TOO MUCH AWAY ABOUT HIM THIS EARLY SO UNTIL OUR JOURNEY TOGETHER HAS ENDED PLEASE DON'T ASK FOR HIM, MUCH LOVE .

CHAPTER THREE – THE PHOENIX'S GIFT AND RON'S CONFESSION

Harry and Ginny entered the kitchen again to find Mrs. Weasley still cooking away, she was humming to a tune Harry had never heard before but sounded really upbeat and positive.

Mrs Weasley smiled at the two happily "Well, I'm glad you've come out of your shell, can I offer you anything else Harry?"

"A cup of tea would be just fine Mrs. Weasley, thanks".

Mrs. Weasley bustled around her cooking area grabbing up a simple white mug, placing it on the counter in front of Harry and aimed her wand into the ceramic basin. Thick, steamy liquid poured from the tip of Mrs. Weasley's wand, the coffee coloured liquid gave off a pungent herbal odour that smelled oddly of peppermint. Mrs. Weasley returned to the stove, picked up a plate, the Weasley matriarch placed the food in front of her daughter and went back to exercising her scullery.

"So tell me about where you grew up" Ginny stammered, she timidly took a swig of her orange juice while waiting until Harry spoke again.

"There's not really much to tell" he shrugged "I grew up in the Muggle world with my Aunt, Uncle and Cousin because my parents were murdered, and let's just say that they aren't the nicest people in the world".

"I s…see did you have any friends that you can sneak off to see every once in a why…while?"

Harry was immensely proud of Ginny at this point in a few minutes she had gone from a nervous, stuttering little girl to a person struggling to speak but muscling through the task anyway, he took a deep breath and continued to speak "No, as hard as it may be to believe but I don't have any friends in Privet Drive, I can honestly say my first friend I ever made was Ron when we met on the Hogwarts Express last year".

"That's so s…sad" she mumbled "I'm sorry Harry, because I'm a stupid, nervous little girl I can't even r…really t…t…talk to you, and you're just trying to be my friend".

"Hey" he chastised her "There's no need to apologize, you'll become more comfortable talking to me in time I can guarantee it, and I'm not so bad once you get past the rough edges".

Ginny managed to giggle once at Harry's statement, and lifted her toast towards her lips.

"What's wrong?" she said eyeing Harry's drooling expression.

"Toast with melted butter is the best breakfast item ever created by Mankind!" Harry shouted.

"Well, I happen to enjoy it as well, so don't you can steal mine Harry Potter!" Ginny retorted fiercely but the seriousness of the situation immediately evaporated when she poked her tongue out at him.

"Ha ha, very funny" said Harry sarcastically "You wait Gin, I swear to make it my life's mission to rid you of just one piece of toast with that perfect topping so I can have it".

"Mum can Harry please have a couple of pieces more of the buttered toast, he calls it his favourite breakfast item".

"Sure dear", Mrs. Weasley flicked her wand, a plate loaded itself of the wondrous toast before their very eyes, rose into the air and finally soared over to where Harry was seated.

"I win" said Ginny cheekily.

"Depends on your perspective" Harry noted, as he dug into the 'best breakfast item ever created by Mankind' "I mean you asked and got me my favourite toast, I kinda think that means I win".

"You did that on purpose!" she accused him.

"No, I kinda wish I had though".

Harry winked at her before he started munching down on the toast, making Ginny blush to the roots of her hair, lower her eyes and concentrate solely on her breakfast.

Mrs. Weasley smiled fondly at the interaction between her youngest and the young boy who had come to stay with Ron, she didn't think that they had noticed her watching but she definitely had been, Ginny of course had a huge crush on Harry Potter in her mind since the day she was six years old and heard her first story about the young Wizarding hero, and Harry had no one close to a family in his life with those horrid people he was forced to stay with, Molly Weasley didn't know much about the Dursleys' but Ron's tales of Harry being locked behind bars with no food made him seem like a prisoner at his relatives' home rather than a loved nephew whom stayed with them due to his parents unfortunate deaths'. If Harry and Ginny get together later on I won't be surprised, but I can't force them together, it's their choice to make and theirs alone, but hopefully we can make Harry feel like he has people in his life that do care what happens to him.

'_If you're quite done flirting' _

Harry forcefully remained still when the voice entered this time, he looked furious in a mental image which had been chucked toward the Promise Phoenix.

'_Holy Shit! Novae do we have to have this conversation every time you enter the mind link?' _

'_Well it does keep you on your toes' _sniggered Novae from his end of the connection.

'_What d'you want and it'd better be important, we were only talking less than half an hour ago'._

'_I needed to ask if you want a small token of our bond, a trinket as it were' _

'_What sort of trinket?' _

'_Nothing Major Harry, I was thinking along the lines of a Wardrobe change'._

"_What's wrong with my clothes!?'_

'_Nothing, except well you kinda always wear the same shirt' _

Harry took another bite of toast and sighed lightly so no one would hear him '_What'd you have in mind then?'_

'_Something bright, and colourful but not too overwhelming and a contrast between Muggle and Wizarding outfits' _suggested Novae, but the mental image he sent Harry was far from 'but not too overwhelming'.

'_Novae that's crazy! I doubt I'd be allowed to wear something as radical as that around!' _

'_You will, that outfit was worn by Merlin at one stage, and several of his descendants altered it to suit their personal style, including a very famous Japanese Wizard, I think that it suits you well'._

'_Fine go and collect the items, but give them to me at a time when I'm alone, I don't wanna deal with questions right now' _

Harry received a mental nod, Novae closed their connection, The Phoenix's loud trill could be heard fading with each passing second until he was completely absent from Harry's mind.

"We're finished Mum, and Dad's just coming up the driveway" said George sitting back at the table opposite Ginny.

"Hopefully it's a while before those bloody Gnomes decide to make a recall visit" complained Ron dropping into the seat next to Harry "Get a good catch up on your sleep mate?"

"What – oh, yeah I did thanks".

George took the seat next to Fred and the boys began to converse aimlessly again, but this time much to the shock of her brothers, Ginny not only joined in but talked like she had been before Harry arrived to Harry and them!

"Morning Weasleys!"

The owner of this voice was a thin man with ginger hair that was balding slightly in places, his blue eyes contained a quiet wisdom that portrayed the air of a man that had seen harsh battles over his lifetime. He was dressed in a tan coloured pinstripe suit jacket, coffee coloured suit pants, a white t-shirt and a pair of shiny black loafers.

"Morning Arthur!" called Mrs. Weasley.

"Morning Dad" came from Ginny.

"Hey Dad" from Ron, the twins and Harry.

"What a night! Nine raids, nine!"

"Raids?" Harry asked Ron quietly.

"Dad works at the ministry of Magic in the misuse of Muggle artefacts office, it's quite boring" Ron explained "But Dad loves Muggles, thinks they're fascinating".

Mr. Weasley caught Harry's eye and queried "and who're you?"

"Sorry Sir, but I'm Harry Potter, I'm a friend of Ron's from Hogwarts".

"Merlin's beard!" said Arthur "Ron's told us a fair bit about you of course, when did he get here?"

"This morning" said Mrs. Weasley disapprovingly "Those sons of yours flew your car to Surrey and back last night".

"Did you really?" Mr. Weasley asked, but instead of looking angry his expression was one of total intrigue "How did it go?"

Mrs. Weasley slapped him on the arm and he was forced to change his tack altogether "That was very wrong of you boys, very wrong indeed".

"Come on Harry, let's go get our brooms for a game of Quidditch, coming Fred? George?"

"Yeah, give us a minute to grab the apples together at the orchard and we'll meet up at the pitch".

Ron nodded in agreement, turning to Harry he added "You go up and get your Nimbus, I'll go get one of the ones in the broom shed".

"D'you wanna play?" said Harry to Ginny quietly after Ron had exited the room.

"Ron and the twins don't like me playing" she mumbled "they think I'll get hurt or som-mething".

"Well, I think I want my friend to play Quidditch with me" he smiled when her jaw opened slightly nevertheless he pushed onward "I can't wait to kick your butt all across the sky".

"Is that so Potter?" she queried, a smirk dancing on her lips.

"You bet your bottom dollar it is Weasley!" Harry exclaimed, he continued in a very serious tone that left no room for discussion, "I'll go get my Nimbus, go get a broom and I'll meet you out on the pitch okay?"

"Alright Harry, see you out there".

Harry ascended the stairs to Ron's room at a leisurely pace, although he wanted to play Quidditch a lot it'd take quite a bit of time for Fred and George to collect all the apples, ad besides unlike the Dursleys', The Weasley Family didn't have such a down – to – the – minute schedule which everyone must abide by. Harry also caught himself thinking about the youngest Weasley, the way she could go from fierce to funny in the span of three seconds, how she took everything he gave and gave it right back, her hair seeming to glow all the shades of red when the sun hit it, or even just the warmth of her chocolate brown eyes. Harry didn't know what the gut-wrenching feeling in his stomach when he was around her was all about, so he shoved it to the back of his mind. Harry penetrated the doorway leading into Ron's bedroom, not wasting any time he crossed the cream carpeted floor, surprisingly with all the clutter on the floor that Ron had left around Harry managed to negotiate a safe passage in which the mess remained but he himself didn't have to stand on any or risk tripping up over it. Finally he arrived where his trunk rested, clasped a hand around the locks on either end and unlatched it. Harry raised the lid, luckily for him his broomstick, the internationally acclaimed Nimbus 2000 that had served him well in his Quidditch endeavours last year, unfortunately he had been unconscious during the final match and Gryffindor had narrowly missed out on the Quidditch Cup that year. Deciding this was a very inappropriate time to be brooding Harry grabbed his broom re-latched his trunk and began the journey back downstairs. The stairwell's odd twists and turns were now familiar in a way and Harry had no trouble rushing down them without fear of tripping over, a smile lighting up his features in a way that just wasn't possible in the last few months, he was about to go flying again!

When Harry re-entered the kitchen he found Mr. Weasley sitting at the table inspecting a newspaper entitled The Daily Prophet very closely.

"Anything interesting in there Mr. Weasley?" he stopped to ask.

"Not really" the Weasley patriarch sighed "Just some Rita Skeeter crud really".

Harry assumed he meant some horrible news reporter that Mr. Weasley seemed less than fond of.

"She not a good reporter then?" he continued conversationally.

"God awful she is" confirmed Mr. Weasley "I think she's as bad as the Malfoy's sometimes, she's very much the 'anything for a story' type".

"It's nice to meet you by the way Mr. Weasley" Harry said extending his hand "But I never got a chance to introduce myself properly, I'm Harry Potter".

Mr. Weasley chuckled and took the hand "Nice to meet you Harry, there's no need for formalities here, which means no Mr. Weasley and all that tosh, just call me Arthur".

"Okay Mr – Arthur" this was going to take some getting used to.

"You'd best not keep the others waiting Harry" Mr. Weasley said noting Harry's broom in his hand "We can talk later".

"Okay, see you later Arthur and thanks for letting me stay over".

"No problems Harry, enjoy your game".

Smiling now, Harry departed the innards of The Burrow, as soon as he took a step into the crisp morning air he felt the cool breeze prickle his skin this did not put him off as it would have with some others, Perfect flying conditions, was the only thought that crossed Harry's mind. Without any preamble he swung a leg over his Nimbus and kicked off. He sighed pleasantly upon the ascent of his journey, there was something about flying that put his mind totally to rest of any and all worries, it was as though Harry left the troubles of life far below on the rapidly decreasing landscape of the Weasley's front yard. A torrent of wind cascaded throughout the sky as Harry pelted at the path which Ron had said to lead into the family's Quidditch Pitch. No matter the slight chill washing over the young heir to Merlin's line, he felt completely at ease here, no weird looks at his scar, no pathetic insults from Malfoy that never alternated to anything more than snide comments about the fact that Malfoy was far superior to himself or his trademark insult 'Scarhead', and most importantly Harry decided was the fact that he was now at ease from having to protect an item from Voldemort that was over six hundred years old. The trees below Harry provided him with a pleasant backdrop to his flight but it was two familiar voices which caught his attention.

"Ginny! You can't play-" began Ron's voice.

"Why? Because I'm a girl? Ron have you seen the female players in the Holyhead Harpies! Besides I am not six years old anymore, I know I can fly!" Ginny's heated shouts carried across the winds and even pierced Harry's ears with pain.

"Come on Gin Bear" Fred tried to console her "Quidditch is a sport for us guys, you could get hurt".

At this moment Harry pulled up beside George and touched down beside the nearest Weasley twin.

"Couldn't even wait to get here aye Harry?" he laughed.

Harry shrugged "It's a nice change from walking all the time, I wish we could just use them to fly to class around the inside of the Hogwarts Castle".

"I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU ASKED HER TO COME FLYING!" Ron bellowed at Harry "SHE COULD FALL OFF HER BROOM AND BREAK HER NECK! OR SLAM INTO A BLOODY TREE!"

Harry flinched under Ron's words, and the fact that Fred and George were fixing him with a glare didn't help the situation any either.

"Ron" said Harry very patiently sounding reminiscently like their father, unlike Mrs. Weasley who shouted her head off if any of her children whereas Mr. Weasley listened to their side of the story and then slowly explained to them why what they had done with wrong, Ron and the twins privately agreed that while they weren't fond of their mother's rants but they were preferable to their dad admonish them for whenever he did he left them with his patented statement 'I'm very disappointed in you' that would always make them feel guiltier than a shouting match, this was most likely the reason that Mr. Weasley was hardly brought into a manner of discipline unless the matter was very serious.

"I invited Ginny flying because she is my friend and deserves as much of an opportunity to hang around with me at her home as much as any of my friends deserve that".

Ron's face warped into an expression of disbelief but Harry continued on anyway.

"Don't look at me that way Ron, I didn't have much of a chance to get to know her for only seeing her for less than five minutes on Platform Nine and Three Quarters last year, I'm very disappointed that you don't have more faith than that in Ginny and I".

'And there's the patented statement' thought George 'Ron's gonna feel bad for the rest of the day'.

In Ginny's mind a totally different realization was hitting her quite quickly 'he defended me! Harry Potter defended Little Ginny Weasley from her brothers!'

"I'm sorry Harry", said Ron looking down "I'm sorry Ginny, could you both meet me in my room later there's something I need to get off my chest".

"Of course mate" said Harry nodding.

"Sure thing" Ginny directed a smile at Ron in an attempt to calm him about the whole flying thing, there sat an awkward silence for a few moments until Fred decided to break it.

"Okay that's enough sentimental rubbish! Let's fly gentlemen and Lady!"

"Shouldn't it be Lady Red? A more permanent nickname for her?" Ron chuckled hoping to see a menacing grin gracing her features, it had just been an attempt to wind her up to defuse the tension additionally. But the Weasley boys and Harry became totally gobsmacked, Ginny Weasley was grinning ear to ear,

"I actually like it!" she exclaimed "But only you four can ever call me that".

"Your humble grace enthrals us Lady Red" George chuckled alongside a mocking bow performed by Fred, Ron and Harry.

"Let's get into the air before we run out of time gentlemen" said Ginny returning their mocking bows.

Without another word all of the young friends, and siblings of course mounted their brooms and launched skyward.

Because of the nature of the trees placement within the Weasley's property, they were trimmed back neatly in an artistic but perfect manner, Harry presumed that this was the work of the only Weasley not present for the Quidditch Game, this did mean however that all of the boys and Ginny had to make sure that they flew low enough to avoid the gaze of any nearby Muggles in the vicinity. Other than that Harry had a ball just flying lightly above the grassy field that Fred and George dubbed 'Weasley Wonder Grass', Harry suspected they had something to do with the grass glowing green every time someone clasped their around an apple in a successful catch, or bright red the same exact shade of a traffic light if said person missed a catch but when asked by Ron the twins merely replied "Ron, we have a good bit of advice for you, ask us no questions and we in return for such a generous offer shall tell you no lies".

Harry could've sworn her saw he saw Ginny giggle at this comment, and was forced to wrench his Nimbus heavily, barrel-roll at this extremely dangerous height just to clench the apple within his fingertips. A green light and a ringing sound from the grass notified Harry to his success, the thing that grabbed Harry's focus more than any other occurrence on the field lay in the Weasley's facial expressions. Fred and George looked eagerly at him as though anticipating what he were to do next, Ron looked as though someone had whacked a bludger at the side of his head. Ginny, in Harry's opinion, had the best expression, she was grinning broadly in a smile that carried right to her eyes causing them to sparkle and shine like mad.

"That was beautiful" she said in awe.

'_You may want to focus on your flying rather than ogling Miss. Weasley' _

'_Novae how many times will I have to tell you to shut it before you get the message?' _

'_You can tell me as often as you like Harry, but it doesn't mean I'll change any of my comedic ways"._

"_Yeeah you're really funny' _Harry retorted sarcastically.

'_Thank you noble squire' _Novae quipped before he was gone once more.

"Bloody Bird" Harry muttered under his breath "He makes me feel a hundred and twenty years old".

"Who makes you feel a hundred and twenty Harry?" George questioned with a puzzled expression.

"Dursleys" Harry lied.

"Land, Now. It's time for an intervention." He added fiercely when nobody moved "Now! All of you!"

Giving George concerned looks every broom rider on the field lowered back to the ground.

"Okay Harry, you rebuked Ron a short while ago and now it's our turn, Ron, Fred and I prepared to pull you aside in a couple of days but what you just said has pushed forward our plans".

"Are you sure George?" Ron asked him.

"He needs to hear it Ron" agreed Fred "and no time like the present they always say".

Ron pondered this for a moment "But I don't think I could handle to confessions and I think you two also deserve to hear my main one".

"Okay" nodded George in an uncharacteristically serious tone "I'll start then, Harry I first met you on the platform to the Hogwarts Express almost a year ago when I helped you lift your trunk into the train, from that point on I noticed that you were becoming closer and closer to Ron as best friends and it made me proud that my little brother was making his best effort to welcome someone who had no knowledge of the Wizarding World into it, time passed and myself and Fred realized that Slytherin's may target you because of what their parents had said to them about the fall of You-Know-Who, so secretly we began to take care of any Slytherin who would try and use physicality to get their parents ideals enforced within Hogwarts walls, eventually we made contact with a Slytherin who hated being in the house and only went in their because their parents had wished it and literally begged the hat to place them in Slytherin and soon enough it was only Draco Malfoy and his cronies making their stupid insults that ever made it to you for anyone wanting to hurt you for real knew they'd have to get through the infamous Weasley twins to even get a shot at you, I'm guessing they figured it wasn't worth the bullshit and gave up. Harry you don't need to think about the Dursleys' here, not what slavery they tried to pass of as chores, not how little they fed you or not even how they locked you inside your bedroom with bars on your window, Harry they're not your family, yes they are your blood relatives but a family cares for one of their own and they clearly don't care for you, Harry where I'm going with all of this is that I consider you to be my younger brother and although you may not have any family by blood, you are always gonna be my little bro like it or not".

Harry stared at George, this had to have been the most serious thing that he had ever heard come out of the prankster's mouth.

"Harry" interjected Fred "I also came up with pretty much the same backstory as George but know that I consider you to be Ron's paternal twin brother in a way".

Harry stepped over to the twins and hastily accepted the rough embrace they engulfed him in, Harry was content for a moment to stay there, and Fred and George were very understanding that Harry needed this not because they thought he was homosexual or anything but because he never really received hugs and this was something Harry should always feel, loved and protected by his family. Fred and George released Harry after a few more moments,

"Harry" they began in unison "We say this to Ron a lot and now we feel like because you're our new younger brother we should offer you the same, if you need anyone dealt with let us know or if you just wanna talk to get whatever bad thoughts on your noggin out in the open, our doors open but make sure to knock first".

Harry turned to Ron.

"Err right" the youngest Weasley boy pronounced timidly "Harry, I have a big confession after this so I'm gonna keep it short, we've been through a hell of a lot together and I totally agree that we are the second lot of Weasley twins to grace the fragile mother nature with our presence, We supported each other in first year when we thought we had no one else and it turned out our elder brothers' had our back the entire time for which I'm grateful, Harry I also consider you as my twin brother. Now I think it's time for you all to understand why I'm reluctant for Ginny to go up in the air. When we were hunting down the Philosopher's Stone I was knocked out and severely injured by the opposing Queen in the chess challenge, while being tended to by Madame Pomfrey I came to an agreement with myself that I was really immature, stupid at times and worrying about losing trivial things that could easily be replaced and I was ignoring the thing right in front of me that can't be, and considering that Harry is my best mate I was a total git for not picking up on it, the whole situation made me grow up in a sense and realize that I want to be able to life to an old age while still being surrounded by visits from my parents, brothers, and sister".

Harry, Fred, George and Ginny all pulled Ron into a group hug, it was the first time that he had really said that he loved his family sure he had said those three words on occasion but this was the first time that they had ever felt the deepness of the love he held for his family.

'The Brotherhood!' exclaimed Harry in his mind 'Fred and George are the pranksters' and Ron's the strategist, it's so simple! How could I have missed it!?'

As if powered by Harry's mere thought, identical packages appeared at each of the boy's in the areas feet including his own. Envelopes were attached to the packages, Harry ripped his off and read aloud

_**HARRY**_

_**I THOUGHT I SHOULD'VE MENTIONED THAT THE OUTFIT WOULD BE WORN BY THE ENTIRE BROTHERHOOD, I HAVE SENT THE PACKAGES ON TO THE OTHER WEASLEY BOYS INVOLVED AND A LETTER EXPLAINING THEIR ROLES IN THE PROPHECY, YOU SHOULD START TRAINING AS SOON AS POSSIBLE FOR EACH DAY THAT GOES BY IS CLOSER AND CLOSER TO OUR DESTINY **_

_**NOVAE **_

_**P/S A GOOD FRIEND OF MINE HELPED ME GET THIS ONTO THE PAPER AND EVEN GAVE ME A COUPLE OF OTHER THINGS TO GIVE TO YOU. **_

"I'd advise that you read those letters in private" Harry told them "The letter should explain everything and if you have questions, I'll try and answer them as best as I can once we're at Hogwarts".

Ginny looked slightly put out but Harry said "Don't worry Gin, don't think I forgot about your birthday tomorrow, your mum asked me if I wanted to celebrate with you and I'd be honoured to spend such a splendid day with you and our brothers,"

(AN: Harry and Ginny don't consider each other siblings though!")

They all decided to forego the rest of the Quidditch Game for now to unwrap their packages, So George switched off the wonder grass, Harry, Fred and Ron got together all the brooms and Ginny carried their parcels for them. Together the four trudged back up the beaten track conversing about Harry's seemingly improving Quidditch skills though he had not done practice of any shape or form since leaving Hogwarts at the end of June. Harry however was swelling with joy, he had discovered a group of people who loved and cared for him not his stupid fame. The journey back up to the house was longer than the way down but one knew that a broom was much faster than legs and if Harry was totally honest he preferred walking along and chatting to his friends rather than speeding from location to location just to get a job done.

'No Dursley thoughts!' He quickly amended 'George's right, they're not my family, I don't even really consider Privet Drive home if I really think about it".

As Harry continued walking along the path, he had no idea that thousands of miles away a whirring sound had erupted in the Headmaster's office at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

Albus Dumbledore had been sitting at his desk with a quiet cup of tea while sucking absentmindedly on a few lemon drops that the headmaster had grown to become fond of over the last few decades of being a headmaster at Hogwarts. As soon as the whirring reached his sound waves Dumbledore leapt from his chair, darted across the room as fast as his old bones would permit and glanced down at a peculiar spherical clock equipped with three hands, an hour, a minute, and a longer one that was currently positioned on 'Location: The Burrow, Ottery St. Catchpole. Mood: Happy. Conditions of Blood Wards: Failing, Inactive Harry Potter no longer considers Privet Drive home'

"Those Ministry Buffoons!" cursed Dumbledore "I can't believe they did this! Forcing a law that placed Harry in the Dursley's care and the threat that they'd do it if I didn't! I'll repay them for this one day!"

Back at The Burrow Harry, Ron, Fred and George were up in Ron's room preparing to open their parcels, Ginny had been asked to help with lunch by Mrs. Weasley.

"Who goes first?" Ron asked fretfully.

"We will" stated Fred and George determinedly, they reached gently across the brown paper wrapping, slowly but surely the paper was removed, Fred and George now held two clear white open boxes with dark red material in them. Together they lifted out two identical cloaks that looked more like trench-coats rather than usual cape-like forms. Harry observed the lower part of the coats, he noted a few designs of bright yellow flames which were emblazoned all around the bottom hem.

"Holy Merlin!" the twins gasped swinging the coats on "They're beautiful!"

Feeling paper in his left pocket Fred extracted what looked like a cheque and some kind of voucher for Ollivander's Wand Shop. Upon the repetition from George he was found to have exactly the same items, alongside a folded piece of parchment which was quickly found and read aloud;

_**TO THE PRANKSTERS' OF THE BROTHERHOOD,**_

_**FIRST WE WOULD LIKE TO THANK YOU FOR LOOKING OUT FOR HARRY THROUGH THE FIRST PART OF HIS LIFE, THE TITLE OF THE GUIDES MUST BE FITTING YOU WELL, IF YOU ARE READING THIS LETTER THAN NOVAE'S OBVIOUSLY DECIDED TO BRING IN THE PACKAGES TO FORM THE BROTHERHOOD AND OFFICIALLY START TRAINING ALL OF YOU. MY HUSBAND AND I WISH YOU THE BEST OF LUCK IN ALL OF YOUR LIVES, WE KNOW THAT YOU WILL BE A WONDERFUL ASSET TO OUR SON.**_

_**JAMES.E. POTTER AND LILY.M. POTTER **_

_**APRIL 18**__**TH**__** 1981**_

"Harry that letter it's from your parents!"

"Yeah" Harry nodded sorrowfully "What's the paper?"

"It's a cheque to a future Gringotts account with our prophecy names on them for half a million galleons and a voucher for one rule free customized wand from Ollivander's in Diagon Alley!"

"Your turn then Ron!" exclaimed Fred.

Ron tore open his package to find exactly the same type of coat as the twins, except the colour, cobalt blue along with black flames adorning the bottommost seam.

"Bloody Hell" he exhaled in total delight and comfort as soon as the material touched his body "This is amazing!"

"Check your pockets might be the same vouchers in there!" George hissed at Ron "We'd better hurry up it'll be lunch time soon".

Ron reached into his pockets and retrieved his voucher, cheque and letter.

He put it aside for a moment "Go on, open yours I can wait to read my letter from your mum and dad".

Without further ado, Harry pulled the wrappings off, the contents came into view and Harry gasped.

Lying in his package was not only the trench coat cloak but two books as well, they were both written by four individuals named Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot and Prongs, if Harry hadn't been so absorbed by the contents of his package the young wizard in training missed Fred and George's looks of utter disbelief. The covers were titled 'The Marauders' Guide to Pranking and Eluding Capture' and 'The Marauders' Guide to becoming Animagi: Nickname Selection Module Version' respectively.

Deciding to read them later Harry pocketed the two envelopes from his parents, he emptied his coat pocket to get the wand voucher, and slipped it over his shoulders. It wasn't much but Harry felt as though he and his brothers were more like a family than they had been even with their heart – to – heart at the Quidditch grounds this morning.

"Harry?" said Ron awaking the mentioned boy from his stupor.

"Yeah Ron?"

"Who's Novae?"

-End Chapter-

Ooooh cliffy! I liked this chapter very much! I needed the brotherhood to start forming pretty early in the story because apart from Harry's Soulbond The Brotherhood is the most important thing plot wise to the story's development. The first person to successfully tell me every single Brotherhood Member and their title wins a Chapter dedicated to them and a virtual cookie. Also please vote on whether the story should change to HP/GW/HG/FD or just remain as it is (HP/GW/HG).

I know that some people will hate on me for making Dumbledore be influenced by the Ministry but politically they have more power in numbers than he does, and also I will not accept hate on the OOCness this chapter, Fred and George will periodically slip out when they need to but I always wanted Ron to have matured up a bit after being attacked by the chess piece but I never got thT=at so this is my way of making up for it, that's why it's called an AU people. Next chapter Novae meets the first half of the Brotherhood and Harry reads his letter from his parents. I'm likely to include Ginny's birthday as well if I get enough reviews! Good bye for now young witches and Wizards, leave me a review and as always I DO NOT ACCEPT FLAMES!

I forgot to mention that the whole brotherhood will become god-like in this fic, important plot point though so won't reveal any more.

Nox!


	4. The Caelin Awakens!

Lumos!

ME: It's that time again folks! That's right my friends we take destination in the world of Harry Potter once more! And before I forget I'd like to officially say that this fic is now HP/GW/HG/FD!

HARRY: I think you should thank your reviewers since you haven't and they may be feeling unappreciated.

ME: Uh, Harry not that I'm unhappy to see you or anything but where the hell did you go?

HARRY: I uh forgot the dates again….

ME: Well I just hope you're not channelling Ron, one of him is bad enough, and anyway I would like to thank all who are following and adding this story to their favourites while a review would be preferable I appreciate that you are taking the time to read my stories, right onto my wonderful reviewers.

Kalladin1989 – Thanks! I'm really enjoying writing this one! And hope you love reading it just as much! On the HP/GW/HG/FD pairing that will depend on my poll results! Thank you for your support and I hope you enjoy this chapter!

Starboy454 – Thanks! I'm ecstatic that this fic is been positively received by so many of us Potter Fans out there! And to answer your question, I'm not 100% sure yet, there's so much to cover before I even get that far, I have my ideas but nothing concrete enough to tell you yet, hope you keep on enjoying this story.

Penny is wise – Thanks! I kinda expected this not to do that well but a lot of people are liking this making writing this story so much more rewarding, I hope you will enjoy this chapter.

ANON: While I could shorten the chapters I won't because my loyal long chapter loving fans would be disappointed, thank you for your concern and the review.

Aaron Leach - thanks for the review my friend! Hope you will enjoy this next chapter!

To everyone else who reviewed – Thanks very much for taking the time to support me! Reviews are what keep me dedicated to writing this fic rather than just zoning out to Eminem and playing InFamous on my PS3. I hope you all enjoy this chapter as much as the others.

Harry: Bejikon does not own Harry Potter or any of it affiliating companies, nor anything coming from the true owner of everything Harry Potter, J.K Rowling.

This chapter is dedicated to Anthony37 who gave me the idea of Novae going into standby (Dormant) while Harry was trapped, without further ado I give you Harry Potter and the Heir of Merlin's Promise Phoenix Chapter number Four!

CHAPTER FOUR – THE CAELIN AWAKENS!

"Who's Novae?"

Harry glanced demurely at Ron, could he tell them and not fall out of their trust because he had concealed it from them? Deciding that it was better for them to find out now from him then discovering it somewhere else and accusing him of lying, Harry spoke quietly but managed to sound as forceful as any adult they had ever come across in their short lives.

"What I'm about to reveal to you cannot leave this bedroom, If you choose to witness what I am about to show you, there must not be any sharing of any kind, this is my decision to reveal my friend's presence to someone or his own, is that understood?"

"Crystal" nodded Fred, George and Ron.

"Novae!" Harry called.

Whirlwinds of spiralling cascading sapphire flames whipped up on Harry's bed, the attic room of The Burrow seemed to take on a royal blue tint, small cannon blasts could be heard darting from the whirl of flame and Harry found himself praying that Mrs. Weasley couldn't hear or had assumed it to be emanating from the twins bedroom rather than Ron's.

"Holy mother of Merlin!" exclaimed Ron in disbelief "That's just not possible, Phoenixes died out centuries ago from what Bill told me!"

'_As you can probably see Mr. Weasley I am far from dead' _Novae said condescendingly.

"It can talk" Fred and George added awestruck expressions covering their identical features.

'_I am a male not an it!' _Novae protested indignantly "_I'll have you know that I assisted Merlin and The Founders of Hogwarts through the original Wizarding war against Morgana Le Fay!' _

"Sorry Lord Novae" the twins quickly remedied, "So is he your familiar Harry?"

"Yes", Harry confirmed "But he does have a streak for comedy and sarcastic comments".

The Weasley boys were convinced that if Phoenix's could glare Harry would be getting one nasty stare down right now, Harry just chuckled, deciding to ignore his friend Novae pressed on.

'_I'm sure that by now you have all at least heard the prophecy from reading the letters attached to the parcels, the cloaks are made from acromantula silk imbibed with Phoenix tears, it will never fray or get damaged in any way, it also grows with you and as you've probably already noticed are extremely comfortable, I will be teaching you the art of survival this year in a private class on a Saturday Morning right through until lunchtime, hopefully you'll all be able to activate powers which shall give you an advantage against the forces of the darkness'. _

When Mrs Weasley shouted for them to come down to lunch Harry was vaguely aware that this was fate's way of annoying them, Novae had dropped the proverbial bombshell and the boys were being forced to leave the room for food. Reluctantly they removed their new trench coats, slipped them carefully back into the packages and slid them under Harry's bed. Novae laughed shrewdly, bowed his head in respect to Harry and the Weasley boys, gave a fleeting look to the window and flamed out of Ron's bedroom once more. Harry trailed behind Ron while they were descending the stairs, it seemed that the only consolation he had in the weird discoveries of this summer was the fact that Dobby the house-elf hadn't returned to drag him back to the Dursley's with a warning that he'd better stay there this time. In fact Harry hadn't even seen him since he arrived at The Burrow this morning. But he reflected that it hadn't even been forty eight hours since Dobby had been at Privet Drive and there was still a very high chance that he could find him before it was time for Hogwarts to resume. Harry payed no attention to the staircase as they travelled back down to the Weasley's dining room, so many thoughts had invaded his head in the last few days, he felt wiser, older and strangely enough even more mature than he supposed his usual twelve year old self should be, figuring the memories of Merlin were seeping through into his own mannerisms he gave an involuntary shudder, hopefully this plan of Novae's wouldn't end up biting them all in the backside at the end of all of this.

Harry, Fred, George and Ron made short work of the journey down the staircases and had just entered back into the kitchen, once again they took their seats around the table, conversations filled the air, The Weasley children and Harry were downing as many bacon and egg sandwiches as their bodies could take and as usual Ron's stomach was far outdoing the others.

"Where d'you put it all mate?" Harry gaped at him.

"In my stomach" Ron retorted irritably, he hated when his friends made fun of him about this, it wasn't like he could control how much food his growing body needed.

"It takes extra food to power his brain than that of a normal person" interjected George earning chuckles around the table.

"One day" Ron muttered under his breath so that no one but Harry could hear him.

After lunch they all helped Mrs. Weasley to clean up the lunch dishes, clear the table and make the olden day style kitchen tidy, it had been a rigorous task but the chore quickly turned into a game when Harry and Ron started a wet tea towel fight between all of them, Harry flicked the tip of the dampened fabric against the back of Ron's hip, the latter screamed with pain and tried to retaliate but was cut off by a well – aimed shot by George.

Harry whipped round in total disbelief, someone had nailed a good shot to his backside and the affliction Harry was sure to be called a welt stung incessantly,

"Nice shot Lady Red!" Ron cheered while applauding his sister's efforts.

The last remaining Potter smirked at the youngest Weasley, this wasn't a game, no this meant war!

"My turn Weasley" he growled.

"Bring it on Potter".

Harry leapt at Ginny his hands gripped tightly around the upper half of the tea towel, his right hand rested lightly on the lower edge ready to strike at the slightest command from its wielder.

"Shall we get both of them?" Ron whispered to Fred and George.

"Definitely" they responded happily taking their weapons cough… tea towels in hand the twins and Ron glanced from Harry chasing Ginny to each other each awaiting a single for the charge against their family members.

"NOW!" Howled Fred, George and Ron in a strange attempt at a battle cry, the three of them sprinted across the kitchen floor as fast as they could move in the confined space, Ron arrived on the scene first, he drew his tea towel back with a swift motion FLICK! Ron laughed evilly almost antagonizing Harry to strike again but unfortunately for the only non-red-head of the group Fred and George pulled up behind Ron and together the three of them began to whip at Harry and Ginny mercilessly. Somewhere in the recesses of Harry's mind his thoughts were identifying this with his time at the Dursleys' unbearable pain, pure hate and most of all the cold settling realization of neglect once his Uncle had completed with his beatings of the small boy.

"NOOOOOOOOOOO!"

The heart-wrenching scream thrust the twins, Ron and Ginny transversely, Fred and George had rammed against the far kitchen wall, Ron was unceremoniously smashed into a small tableside cabinet sitting to the left, and Ginny had flown into the cupboards underneath the Weasley's kitchen sink. Struggling to his feet Ron panted heavily it seemed that the whole wind had been knocked out of him, now Ron had experienced the winded feeling before in life (With the twins as brothers it is pretty much unavoidable of course), but the previous bouts couldn't even compare to the pure agony ripping through his body right now, chancing a look up at his best – friend Ron found he was looking at Harry but not at the same time, he gasped.

"Harry are you alright!?"

But Harry did not answer instead the walls of The Burrow themselves seemed to shake in utter terror when the figure in the centre of its kitchen snarled viciously. Harry's entire body was surrounded by an ethereal white glow to the right people this would have appeared as a physical manifestation of Harry's magical core. His usually sparkling emerald green eyes had erupted with such a burning density if one looked into their depths for too long they would have gone blind, finally Harry's hair had become slightly longer, the strands of raven stood against the air so much that they seemed to defy gravity itself.

"What's the commotion in here?" Mr. Weasley called from the doorway, he saw Harry almost too slowly his eyes widened to their full capacity, and his mouth become fully opened. Mr. Weasley just stared "Harry, he's radiating his magical core in a physical state! This isn't possible!"

Fred and George pulled themselves to their feet, the twins limped through the kitchen, the journey was slow because their run in with the wall had visibly done some damage but they managed without too much trouble and heaved Ginny to her feet.

"What do we do?" she said timidly.

"We'll have to get Dumbledore" said Mr. Weasley wearily "We can only hope that his magical core will exhaust itself before too long, otherwise the exertion may just kill him".

Arthur realized once he saw his children's faces convert into a pale shade of opal that he probably shouldn't have said the fact that Harry was likely to die if he constantly draw on his magic like this.

He strode purposefully from his standing spot in the doorway, the Weasley patriarch wasted no time crossing to the fireplace held in the living room. A wand was extracted from his pocket, Mr. Weasley aimed it toward the fireplace and without a single word lit a rapidly enlarging flame, and Mr. Weasley gripped a handful of a strange glittering substance held within an old, rusting flowerpot. He hurled the substance into the flames, within seconds the usually slow burning flames whipped up a small firestorm the blaze shifted into an emerald green whirlwind of inferno, without wasting a second he called "ALBUS DUMBLEDORE!" as loud as his voice would allow.

"Arthur? What's with all the shouting?"

"It's Harry, he's here-"

"I know Arthur, the Hogwarts addressing system is automatic don't worry" Dumbledore interjected but finally noticing his former student's expression of utter concern "What's the matter Arthur old boy?"

"It's Harry, he's somehow physically manifesting his core" Mr. Weasley explained "You'll need to step through and see for yourself".

"Alright then Arthur step back if you will".

Mr. Weasley hastily retreated to the back wall, the emerald flames rose even higher, a whipping sound engulfed the air and finally a tall elderly wizard dressed in grey robes adorned with small constellations over the surface that moved every few moments like a real solar system, his hair was long and silvery but paled in comparison to his beard, his light blue eyes seemed absent of their usual and if the situation wasn't so serious it could be said he looked like a wizard's version of Santa Clause.

"Where is he?" Dumbledore inquired of Mr. Weasley, if Harry's life was at stake he couldn't afford to waste a single moment.

"Through here".

Mr. Weasley guided his former Professor back through the house, taking as large of strides as their heights would allow the Weasley patriarch and Headmaster of Hogwarts covered the short distance within a few seconds. Harry came into view once more, his appearance was still that of the transformed state, in fact his aura or the brightness of his eyes hadn't dimmed at all, in fact it actually seemed Harry had become stronger since Mr. Weasley had left to get Dumbledore.

"Great Merlin" whispered Dumbledore "Harry Potter is not dying Arthur".

Fred, George, Ron and Ginny all breathed sighs of relief, but drew them back in when Dumbledore's face still had an expression of uncertainty.

"This can't be possible" the elderly wizard continued "He can't be one!"

"Be one of what Professor?" Ron dared to ask him.

"What Harry is experiencing is the form of a Caelin, Caelin were the original wizards who gifted certain people with the abilities to do magic, they were and are still considered deities all over the world. Caelin have no need for wands they use their magical core to forge magic and energy into their very hands I believe the only time a Caelin requires the use of a wand lies in the moments when they are in their original states".

"Harry's a Caelin" breathed Ron in disbelief.

"Yes" Dumbledore nodded sadly "I was hoping to give him a normal childhood but alas it was not to be so"

"A NORMAL CHILDHOOD!" screamed Ginny "I KNOW WHY HARRY'S POWERS AWAKENED AT SUCH A PATHETIC INSTANCE DUMBLEDORE! HE WAS BEATEN BY THOSE IDIOTS YOU PUT HIM WITH! WHEN WE WERE PLAYING A SIMPLE GAME THAT FAMILIES PLAY HE WAS TAKEN BACK TO WHEN THOSE BASTARDS HURT HIM! YOU BETTER BE THANKFUL THAT I DON'T TURN TO A CAELIN OR I'D BE BEATING YOU FOR EVERY TIME THEY HURT HARRY!"

Fred, George and Ron were gazing toward their sister utter disbelief written on their faces, Dumbledore looked as though he had been slapped and Mr. Weasley looked disappointed and like he desperately wanted to say something. To the shock of every single occupant the speaker of the next words were not Mr. Weasley nor was it Dumbledore Harry's voice shook with uncontrolled fury when he addressed his headmaster.

"IT WAS YOU!? YOU PUT ME WITH THAT SCUM! DID YOU EVER THINK TO CHECK UP ON ME? NO! I SUFFERED BECAUSE OF YOU! COUNTLESS YEARS OF BEING BEATEN, COUNTLESS YEARS OF BEING ABANDONED! HOW COULD YOU PLACE AN INNOCENT CHILD INTO THAT!?"

"Harry" Dumbledore said quietly "I had nothing to do with your placement there except taking you, The Ministry of Magic forced this course of action on me or else they would have done it themselves".

"They did?" Harry was slightly taken aback that the government of the Wizarding world would place him with such horrid excuses for people.

"Bloody Cornelius Fudge!" spat Ron "If I get the chance I'll murder him!"

"Back of the line Ron" snarled Fred.

"Harry listen to my voice and only my voice" Ginny told him "The Dursleys' aren't here, all of us care about you and no one is going to hurt you when I'm here ever again you hear me?"

Harry's eyes glazed over, his hair lost its power and gravity, the gleaming white aura evaporated in thin air, Harry Potter once again hit the ground falling into unconsciousness.

The sun had had begun to set slightly when the reality of the world entered Harry's eyes again, for some reason his head continuously pulsated with pain, the migraine didn't stop at his head however, a sharp pang rushed alongside Harry's bones. Even his spine felt like it was on fire a niggling sensation ran along its length.

"Ugh what happened?"

"You alright Harry dear?"

"Mrs. Weasley? What happened to me?"

"I'm not sure exactly, I was doing the laundry when I heard shouting, but Professor Dumbledore told me that you had performed an ability thought to be impossible even by usual standards of our world".

"That's not bad is it?" Harry inquired, he recoiled when he caught a glimpse of Mrs. Weasley's hands coming towards him but calmed when he felt the unusual sensation of being pulled into a hug.

"It's not bad at all Harry it makes you special in fact, I know that you may not be seen as anything by the Dursleys but to our family you are like another son, I also would like you to call me Molly".

"Okay Molly, I want to say thanks again for having me here, seems trouble follows me wherever I go".

"It's quite alright, I have to go prepare supper , I'll call you when it's ready, oh and be warned you gave the twins, Ron and Ginny quite a scare they'll probably fight on who looks after you".

Harry started chortling, he stopped abruptly since even laughing caused him pain!

Mrs. Weasley smiled and walked back out the doorway which she had come out of. Exhaling deeply Harry decided to capitalize on the few moments he had alone to read his parents letters, maybe they'd help him understand all of what just happened.

Deciding he'd start with the letter from his father Harry clumsily seized the leftmost envelope in his pocket, tore it open and read:

_**HARRY**_

_**I HOPE THAT I AM STILL ALIVE AND THAT THIS LETTER CAN BE BURNED ON THE DAY THAT I PASS ON THE LEGACY OF THE MERLIN FAMILY TO YOU BUT AS VOLDEMORT BECOMES EVER CLOSER TO FINDING US I KNOW THAT I MOST LIKELY WON'T MAKE IT TO THAT POINT, ENOUGH MORBID TALK FOR NOW MY ADVICE FOR YOU HARRY IS TO KEEP YOUR FRIENDS CLOSE, YOU NEVER KNOW WHEN YOU WILL NEED THEM BESIDES THAT THEY ARE THE ONES WHO ALWAYS MAKE LIFE WORTH LIVING, MY SECOND BIT OF ADVICE IS THIS, I ASKED NOVAE TO GIVE YOU TWO BOOKS WRITTEN BY LEGENDARY PRANKMASTERS CALLED THE MARAUDERS, AND YES, IF YOU'RE WONDERING ME AND MY FRIENDS WROTE THOSE BOOKS, I AM PRONGS, UNCLE REMUS IS MOONY, SIRIUS BLACK IS PADFOOT AND THAT TRAITOUROUS RAT (IF YOU'RE READING THIS) PETER PETTIGREW IS WORMTAIL. HOPEFULLY THESE BOOKS WILL AIDE YOU TO BECOME HOGWARTS SECOND GENERATION OF LEGENDARY PRANKSTERSALONG WITH THOSE YOU DEEM WORTHY, HARRY DON'T WASTE YOUR TIME BEING SERIOUS AND BROODING OVER THE PROPHECY YOUR WHOLE LIFE HAVE FUN FOR MERLIN'S SAKE! IN THE CASE OF THE CAELIN POWERS WHICH I HOPE YOU HAVEN'T UNLOCKED IF YOU'RE YOUNGER THAN FIFTEEN, THEY ARE RESPONSIVE TO EMOTION BUT CAN BE TRAINED TO BE UNDER YOUR CONTROL, FOR REASONS I CANNOT DISCUSS IN A LETTER EACH MEMBER OF THE BROTHERHOOD IS A CAELIN AND SHALL AWAKEN WHEN THEY ARE PUT IN THE SITUATION THAT DEMANDS THEIR AWAKENING, HARRY TAKE MY ADVICE, I KNOW YOU'LL BE ABLE TO SAVE THE WORLD MY SON YOU ARE MY BOY AFTER ALL, I LOVE YOU AND WISH YOU ALL THE HOPE IN THE WORLD. **_

_**JAMES. E . POTTER (DAD)**_

Harry let a few tears free upon his father's words, he had known he would die someday and took the time to write this just in case he did. Next Harry pulled out his mother's letter:

_**HARRY**_

_**I KNOW YOU ARE TOO YOUNG TO UNDERSTAND THIS WHILE I'M WRITING NOW BUT ONE DAY YOU'LL TRULY COME TO UNDERSTAND JUST HOW MUCH YOUR FATHER AND I LOVE YOU, I MAY NOT AGREE WITH THE MARAUDERS' SOMETIMES BUT THEY ARE RIGHT WHEN THEY SAY YOU SHOULD HAVE FUN WHILE YOU'RE ABLE TO, I LOVE YOU SO MUCH MY BABY BOY AND WHEN THE TIME COMES FOR YOU AND THE OTHER BOYS TO GO UP AGAINST THE DARK LORDS KNOW THAT I WILL BE RIGHT BESIDE ALL OF YOU TAKING THOSE SORRY BASTARDS TO HELL FOR RIPPING OUR FAMILY APART! MY ONLY REQUEST OF YOU IS THAT WHEN YOU FIND A GIRL THAT YOU LOVE AND WANT TO BE WITH HER FOREVER DON'T LET HER GO, YOU'LL FIND LIFE UNBEARABLE WITHOUT HER PRESCENSE. DON'T ABANDON HER FOR NOBILITY OR SENTIMENTALITY BECAUSE LOVE IS THE GREATEST POWER AGAINST DARKNESS. **_

_**I LOVE YOU THE WORLD OVER MY SON**_

_**LOVE MUM (LILY. )**_

Harry let the tears flow, the unfairness of the world overwhelmed and consumed his entire soul, his parents James and Lily Potter had been murdered eleven years ago by the most feared wizard in recent history Lord Voldemort but for an inexplicable reason Harry had survived that night,

'And now I'm suffering for it! Damn you Voldemort!' he thought bitterly 'Dumbledore said that you'd find a way to return to full power once more, I'll be ready once you do! And I'll kill you in return for my parents' lives and any other family that you broke because of your lowly existence!'

Harry lay in silence for the next while trying to decipher even more developments in his life, 'Funny how the Dursleys' actually helped me unlock latent powers within me they'd kick themselves if they found out'.

Harry found himself thinking about the fun he and his friends were having before the incident, joking with the twins about Ron, sharing a few laughs with all of his friends.

'This is what summer was all about fun times with people you care about more than anything else'.

Harry flinched in astonishment. Someone was knocking on his door.

"Harry mate" Ron's voice travelled through the wooden structure "Mum says that if you're awake and feeling up to it dinner's ready".

"Alright, just give me a minute" Harry responded, he staggered out of bed, this was far worse than the way he had felt at the end of last year, well he did have the assistance of Madame Pomfrey back then Harry admitted. The way he moved down the stairs soon attracted the attention of the whole Burrow, seconds later Fred and George had wrapped an arm of each of Harry's around their shoulders to assist him in the descent.

"They should call me the Crippled Caelin" Harry stated dejectedly.

"It's alright Harry, come on it's not like you'd transform without any repercussions the first time" said Fred sagely "Life just doesn't work that way".

"Not that it was my fault" said Harry a content grin dancing on his lips.

"I just realized that the Dursley's inadvertently gave Harry the tools he needed to awaken the Caelin Powers in his body!" exclaimed George.

"Such Irony" added Fred darkly "Still bastards though".

Upon entering the kitchen Harry gasped in surprise when a bright red blur slammed into him and he was engulfed him in a hug.

"Don't you ever scare me like that again Potter!" she choked out "You could've been killed!"

"I'm sorry Gin, I won't transform again unless I have no choice or I have learnt to control it.

"That's all we can ask for right now Ginny" Ron told her as he pulled Harry into a much more brotherly hug than Ginny's had been.

"Come on" said Mr. Weasley smiling "You can all bother Harry after supper when you're all roasting marshmallows over the fire, for now let him eat and replenish his core".

Reluctantly on the Weasley children's part they all sat down at the table, Fred and George on one side, Harry, Ginny and Ron on the other, and Mr. and Mrs. Weasley at the table ends.

"Say, where's Percy?" Harry asked Mrs. Weasley.

"He must be holed up in that room of his again" she sighed, then called out at the top of her lungs "Percy Dinner!"

Three moments later the only Weasley at the house that Harry hadn't seen upon his arrival casually strolled over to the table and plonked into the seat next to George.

"Hey Harry" he said politely.

"Hi Percy" Harry greeted with a smile.

Harry casually jumped from conversation to conversation around the table while everyone consumed the scrumptious feast prepared by Mrs. Weasley, he discussed politics with Percy, Quidditch with the twins and Ron, what sort of muggle contraptions he had used and/or seen with Mr. Weasley, what classes he and Ron were in this year with Mrs. Weasley and just his favourite pastimes and casual things with Ginny.

Dinner quickly left the surface of their plates, but did not go to waste, no everyone had eaten every last morsel they had been given.

"Right kids" said Mr. Weasley "In the lounge now and we'll bring you all hot chocolate and the things you need to roast the Marshmallows".

"D'you need a hand?" Harry asked him politely.

"No Harry, you go and wait with the others".

Harry smiled gratefully before following Ginny from the room, when they entered the lounge they stared in shock, pillows were set up at the foot of the couches, blankets were laid out for four people to sleep under.

"What's all this?"

"Happy Birthday Ginny"

"You organised this?" Ginny asked Fred and George.

"We all did" Ron admitted "We came up with the idea flying back from Harry's".

"So that must mean th-that you he-lped them too?"

"Sure did Gin" Harry said blushing slightly "the Marshmallows were my idea,"

"More like it was mostly him" Ron laughed "We warned that you may be too shy to talk to him but he thought that something like this would help you overcome your fear of him".

Ginny rushed at the four of them, she hugged each of the boys' and planted a kiss soundly on their cheeks, noticing Harry blushing she made an instant decision to return the favour of his little toast escapade this morning, and winked at him. Realizing what she had just done Ginny blushed to the roots of her hair, wishing fervently that she could vanish on the spot she didn't notice that Harry's blush had deepened or that her parents just entered with the hot chocolate and marshmallows. The children of the burrow laughed the night away that night, jokes were shared, bonds were deepened and of course the date rolled over like it always did, so it was that Ginny Weasley's Birthday began.

"Get up Firefly!"

"Five more minutes" the sleeping form of Ginny Weasley grumbled.

"Sorry no can do, you're not missing your birthday for another second!"

GUSH! Water flew from the bucket in Harry Potter's hand, the ice cold liquid glided across the air, there was a second after the water hit Ginny which the room was dead silent until…

"WHO DID THAT?' Ginny said angrily while pulling her sopping wet form to her feet, but because he was no good at feigning innocence or the fact that he was currently grinning from ear to ear immediately gave her the answer she wanted.

"HARRY JAMES POTTER! WHAT THE HELL DID YOU WET ME FOR?"

Harry shrugged and said casually "I wondered if your hair was pretty wet as it was normally".

Ginny gaped at him, a full on blush cutely lighting up her features.

"Harry that was priceless!" grinned George.

"What can I say the pranking blood runs through my veins" he smirked then he quickly engulfed Ginny in a hug as an apology "Your hair looks pretty to me either way Ginny, and happy birthday".

"Thanks" she smiled.

Ginny was wished happy birthday by the rest of her family, she was pulled from her standing position and dropped off at the head of the table.

Mrs. Weasley gave her wand a flick, noiselessly a stack of brightly wrapped packages appeared just in front of Ginny's eyes but she did not move, she patiently waited for everyone to take a seat then collected her first present and said "This one's from Mum and Dad"

She hastily tore back the wrappings to discover a few dresses that were in fashion at the moment all in her favourite colour of course this colour was green (AN: Chapter Dedication to anyone who tells me why :L I'm too nice).

Her next pickup was an envelope in the middle of the stack "this is from big brother Bill".

Inside the envelope for a custom wand from Ollivander's and a note wishing her luck in her first year at Hogwarts. Ginny's other presents included a pendant of a horse from Percy, Joke and novelty items from the twins, a few chocolate frogs and a small book entitled greatest chasers in the latest century and a small medallion engraved with the words 'Without Friends life isn't worth living' from Harry.

"Thanks everyone and I am really happy that we can all celebrate today as a family".

End Chapter -

Surprised? Yeah the Caelin may seem a bit more DBZ than HP but I want the final battle to be more intense than just wands, it will be a huge combination of wands, elemental, energy and straight up martial arts, no flaming on Caelins' either, Mrs. Weasley didn't constantly watch Harry sleep in case you're wondering that'd just be creepy, she just occasionally checked up on him occasionally. In case you didn't know this fic is now HP/GW/HG/FD. But for all those wanting to see Fleur I'm afraid you'll have to wait til I get to Goblet of Fire. Next time I'm going to be fast forwarding to the time the letters from Hogwarts and Diagon Alley mainly because I have nothing else to cover in terms of before Second Year. I STILL DON'T ACCEPT FLAMES IN ANY SHAPE OR FORM! Otherwise my forums open for any Questions and please review!

Catch you next time young witches and wizards.

Nox!


	5. Diagon Alley (Pt 1)

Lumos!

Hey everyone, as much as I hate to do this I have to start off this chapter with a bitching session but lighten up there's a few explanations in there somewhere too. A guest reviewer going by the name Davi has said that I have "made mistakes" well let me clarify for everyone who still doesn't get it this story is an AU, all of the characters will sometimes be OOC, And Harry may seem slightly more mature than he should be at times this is because he hasn't learnt to separate Merlin's memories from his own yet. I don't want to reveal to much but Ron will still have his "moments" but it will be in regards to a different situation that our heroes will be presented with in the next couple of chapters. Yes I did remove Harry remembering Hermione because that did seem like a what the fuck moment when I read it myself and also the comment about Ginny saying about Hermione was taken out as well. So I will make sure I read over my own story a few extra times before I post

. I'm not saying that it's the entire backbone of the brotherhood, at the moment it seems like it but as the story goes on there will a bit more of a solid foundation for them. Fred and George may have been thirteen in Harry's first year as you said but I believe that's what should've happened then and it more was to refer to people in my own life who have done the same thing for me. Yes, I am following the main plotline of the first book but there are a few changes that I've made. I wasn't going to start this in Harry's first year however because I felt that eleven was an unsuitable time for Harry to awaken the Caelin part of himself. I'll try and get this thing toned down with the 'big stuff' until later on in the story. As for your how to comment please limit yourself to a few complaints per chapter I like to see criticism but I hate being overwhelmed with too much things that don't exactly fit all in one review it honestly gives me a major migraine. Now that the bitching session's dealt with I'd like to thank the constant stream of follows and favourites that I've been receiving I really appreciate it! Okay now onto the reviews

Simply Supreme: I will definitely check it out! I'm still rather new to writing and it will help me a lot. The Caelin idea comes from my favourite Anime Dragon Ball Z it's kind of a spin on a Super Saiyan, if you haven't seen it before and you're into Japanese anime I highly recommend watching it!

MasterDarkArts: thanks for your review, I don't have the time to go back and edit right now but will repost a fully edited version when I get some more free time on my hands, a compromise that I will make for now is that I will try and make this and future chapters as error free as possible.

Guest: "Oerci di Perunum!" means Heart and Soul in my made up language I came up with when I was about ten, it refers to the fact that Novae is using his magic to open Harry's heart and soul for Merlin's memories to pour in which is why it took so much of his energy. Thanks for the review!

ShadowSentinel: Yes, I have to add them. They are an integral part of this stories plot and I wouldn't cast them out of it for anything. Thanks for the review though.

Le Diablo Blanc2: Thanks for giving this a chance! I like HP/GW but decided I should make a multi-Soulbond to attract readers who liked H/Hr or HP/FD pairings as well, hope you keep on reading.

Aaron Leach: You are a legend my friend! You have reviewed nearly every single chapter and it's this sort of continual support that keeps me dedicated. Please enjoy this next chapter.

Dark Lelouch3221: thank you for the review and the positive comments! I should be able to update the second half of this by next Monday or Tuesday. Also you have my deepest condolences on the passing of your gram I lost my brother in an accident last year so I can sort of understand what you're going through at the moment. I hope you give her the send-off your family wants for her. Please enjoy this chapter

And to everyone else who reviewed thanks again, you come up with some really good points and questions and I promise to try and sort out my shit grammar wise. I believe now that I will stop talking and open you up to this chapter with a very cheesy anime theme song that all anime inspired fics within any archive deserve.

_When the days gone cold, when you got nothing else to rely on just hold your head high (Head High!). They can't take our pride, they can't take our love away! We'll fight for friendship that means Never Give Up! (Stay Strong!) The Phoenix guards us from the storm, we'll rise up and claim our world defend it from evil… The Brotherhood is Rising our enemy is great but together we're unstoppable!_

This chapter is dedicated to three very awesome people, first is Aaron Leach who of course has reviewed most of this stories chapters and NvLgNr and Vampire King who guessed the reason for Ginny's favourite colour.

CHAPTER FIVE – DIAGON ALLEY PT. 1

The summer holidays were passing far too quickly for Harry's liking. The few weeks he had spent at The Burrow were easily the best times he had ever experienced. Whether he thought of times he and the twins teased Ron, the many games of Quidditch played under the heat of a scorching summer's day or just sitting up in Ron's room talking to his best friend. Harry actually felt like a normal kid these days because he didn't feel a nagging sensation to get to Hogwarts like he always felt at Number Four Privet Drive. There wasn't even a need to tick off dates on a calendar with each new day that arrived. Harry still wanted to go to Hogwarts on the first of September of course, he just didn't think of the thought of his Wizarding School to be the only thing keeping him sane. Right now there was a mere four days until Harry would leave The Weasley home to return for his second year at the finest Wizarding establishment in Britain's Magical history. Their Hogwarts' letters had arrived yesterday but Mrs. Weasley had wanted to wait until today to journey to Diagon Alley in order to have the company of her husband on his day off. Harry leaned over to the small bedside table resting by the kip bed's metallic framework resembling a headboard. Fumbling around the wood's surface he involuntarily shuddered at the cool to the touch feeling. Despite his starting to numb fingers Harry managed to get a hand on his glasses and roughly shove them onto his face.

Rather reluctantly, considering how warm he felt under the blankets, Harry whipped the blankets off his skinny form. He gasped shallowly, a biting chill coursed through his body. Harry came to the conclusion he would now hate cold mornings for eternity.

Harry got to his feet and dressed himself in Jeans far too big for him, they frayed in places and needed two rounds of Harry's hand-me-down belt just to hold them up around his waist. He pulled his pyjama top over his head. Without wasting a moment to feel more of this horrible chill his at least four sizes too big T-shirt down over his body to replace the pyjama top. Next to go on were dark navy socks, of all of Harry Potter's belongings his socks were the only thing unblemished by being oversized or in fact damaged at all.

"Ron" he hissed.

"Whazzamatta?" the prone form of Ronald Weasley mumbled from underneath his blankets.

"We're going to Diagon Alley today mate, you might wanna get up".

Grumbling in agitation Ron wrenched the blankets off his bed. He easily got to his feet and looked over at Harry "You look freezing mate".

"You're not?" Harry asked him strangely.

"Nah" Ron shrugged "Just feels normal to me, but I'm probably used to it now anyway".

Harry shook his head in disbelief before continuing on "Are you gonna use your Wand voucher today? I think I might but keep my original wand with me as well".

"Dual Wands? That's a new concept and yeah I don't see the use of keeping Charlie's old wand nowadays and knowing our luck I'd have broken it by the end of the year anyway".

Harry sat on the edge of his bed waiting for Ron to change. As Ron pulled his shirt over his head the conversation turned back to the re-sorting this year.

"Think about it for a moment" said Ron darkly "Some Slytherins' could be in our future house even if we do end up back in Gryffindor".

"Yeah can you imagine Malfoy's face if he got sorted into Gryffindor?"

Ron burst out laughing at Harry's comment and pulled on a Weasley Sweater over his dark grey t shirt. Draco Malfoy was Harry Potter's least favourite person in Hogwarts, except for maybe Professor Snape. Malfoy was a pale boy with platinum blond hair slicked back with copious amounts of hair gel. He had a bad attitude to match his arrogant appearance his most frequent outbursts were either digs at Ron's family about their lack of money or digs at Harry because he was orphaned.

"Wonder who the head of Emrys will be" Ron pondered aloud tying his left hand shoelace.

"Probably Dumbledore", shrugged Harry "Can't really see anyone else taking the position to be honest".

"But Dumbledore's Headmaster Harry" Ron tried to clarify "He's technically head of all of the houses, so why would he become Head of one House especially?"

"Dunno" Harry shrugged "Just a guess".

"We'll find out in four days so hopefully everyone can hold in their suspense til then".

"Should we take our trench coats?"

"Probably not the best idea to let everyone know we have them at this stage" Harry supposed "We'll just have to act like normal until we're a bit older, I think we found out our roles In the prophecy a few years earlier than we should of".

"Harry Ron come down for breakfast please we're going in twenty minutes".

Mrs. Weasley's voice reached them from what they could only assume to be halfway down the stairwell opposite Ginny's room because any lower than the third landing they wouldn't have heard a single word. Harry stood just as Ron completed his change, the two boys left the room in unison and rushed down the rickety wooden steps that connected the lower floor of The Burrow to the bedroom floors. Harry stepped into the dining room of the Weasleys' home. The moment he stepped into the room he was greeted by Mr. Weasley, Percy, Fred, George and a very dishevelled looking Ginny.

"Ginny are you okay?" Harry asked her politely.

"I am so not a morning person" the youngest Weasley grumbled.

Harry, Ron, Fred and George all laughed but quickly receded their humour filled expressions under the intense glare Ginny had fixed upon them.

"Can I offer you anything to eat Harry?" Mrs. Weasley queried, she had resumed her place overseeing the cooking of the food.

"Just some toast with melted butter please".

Mrs. Weasley flicked her wand, a plate stacked with toast lathered in melted butter lifted from the countertop and flew over to Harry's place at the table.

"Thanks Mrs. Weasley" he said dropping into place beside Ginny.

Harry was so used to the craziness of the Weasley mealtime that he quietly wolfed down piece after piece of toast. In fact Harry had been so detached from the others at the table he only caught a fleeting glimpse of Ginny's petite hand taking a piece of buttered toast from his plate.

"Oi, give it back" he hissed at her.

"Make me Potter" was the only reply he got.

Ginny raised the piece to her lips and took a large bite out of it.

"You are so mean" Harry whispered to her "Hogwarts doesn't produce good homemade buttered toast".

Ginny's only response was to poke her tongue out at him and go back to eating her piece of toast. Harry exhaled deeply, he saw her eyeing his plate from the corner of his eye. Without any preamble Harry hastily downed the rest of his breakfast in a pitiful attempt to have it all to himself. (AN: Toast with melted butter as a topping is my favourite thing for breakfast so I thought I'd give Harry my obsession with it).

Once the last bit of food had been cleared off of everyone's plates Mrs. Weasley used her wand to clear the table, she gave a flick to the sink and the dishes set to wash themselves, dry up and be hung on the dish rack. At half past nine Harry and The Weasleys made their way into the living room. Mrs. Weasley stood nearest the fireplace, and had grabbed a rusty old flowerpot from a small copper wire circular frame. Percy and the twins huddled close together by the far wall in order to allow enough space for everyone else to stand in the room. Mr. Weasley brought up the rear of the group, his kind smile presenting that he was ready for a little day trip that didn't include going to work for once. Finally Harry and Ron were standing closest to the doorway, Ron looked very nervous and Harry's face was contorted in a curious expression.

"Right Harry you go first" Mrs. Weasley told him while holding out the old flowerpot.

"Huh?"

"Mum" said Ron impatiently "Harry's never travelled by Floo Powder before".

"Oh right" the Weasley Matriach nodded "Alright you go first so that Harry can see how it's done".

Ron nodded once, he promenaded up to his mother, reached into the flowerpot and dug out a handful of the same glittering white substance that Mr. Weasley had used a few weeks ago to call Dumbledore when he transformed into a Caelin. Ron stepped over the hearth making unquestionable effort to ensure that he did not misplace a single grain of the precious powder.

The youngest male Weasley took his place in the fireplace, gave one last look around the room and tossed the powder down against the soot ridden base.

"DIAGON ALLEY!"

Emerald green flames rose from out of nowhere consuming every single part of Ron so that he was concealed from view. What happened next left Harry gaping. The emerald flames began to spin, faster and faster they went until Harry's best mate was whipped out of view and the flames were completely gone again.

"Okay Harry, there's nothing to be afraid of, just come up here – yes that's it. Now take your Floo Powder and one more thing don't forget to speak as clearly as possible, there's a lot of grates connected through the Wizarding world that sound very similar".

Harry managed without much difficulty to manoeuvre himself into a comfortable standing position within the fireplace. He took a steadying breath which originally intended to give Harry some kind of preparation for his journey but instead caused him to inhale several amounts of hot ash.

"DI-A-G-GGON ALLEY!" he coughed.

Harry did not see flames rising from his position this time instead a large wall of emerald green light encased his body. It started to spin him around faster and faster with each passing second, everything had totally spun out of focus but Harry caught a few faint glimpses of the blurry outlines of various fireplaces he passed. There seemed to be no end to this journey the more he went the more distance he seemed to have to go. What Harry had to assume to be about five minutes later, just as he was starting to feel sick, he started to slow down. Harry's eyes widened when he realized I'm not stopping completely! I'm just starting to stop spinning! CRASH!

Harry had slid cleanly out onto a gloomy wooden panelled floor above him right under his gaze lay a large winged bat hanging from the ceiling and judging by the smell it had been dead for a few weeks.

He pulled himself back to his feet, Harry did try to look around the room but a large crack in his glasses prevented major sight-seeing his one good lens did give him an understanding though, this shop was creepy! The Shelves lining the store were crammed with old greying skulls with rubies placed in their eye holes, different miniature weapons such as daggers, sais and mini hammers lay in between each skull. A few containers filled to the brim of a sickly green liquid held groups of miniature heads tied together by the ends of their dreadlocks. In the far corner of the shop two items grasped Harry's attention the first was a large triangular cabinet rising far above his head. It gave Harry the impression the object itself was haunted. The second object which caught Harry's attention lay not far from where he was currently standing. It was a frail, crinkly hand which looked as though it had been devoid of life for many centuries. More in curiosity than anything else Harry reached his own fingers outward to inspect the object. First time Harry just glazed the tip of the index finger nothing out of the ordinary happened but the second time he clasped his whole hand around the hand. The seemingly dead object had risen to life, it clenched Harry's hand tightly, preventing his escape from this shop or even a five metre walk away.

Harry desperately fought against the Hand. He used every bit of strength he had but the hand just seemed to close in on his own as if it wanted to kill Harry's hand. Harry growled lowly in pain, a dazzling white light surrounded his hand and the frail hand was wrenched off of Harry's own, a smoking wisp trailing off the object indicated that Harry had actually killed it this time and needed to get out of this shop now!

Without another look backward he took off at a sprint. Harry ran as fast as he could past the strange cabinet, past the shelves of skulls, past the weapons, past the objects he couldn't even give names to and finally he came to the door, ripped it open and stepped into an alley. Harry stared as he looked around at the various Wizards and Witches walking along this alleyway. The most common theme among them was the fact that they all seemed to a sense of dark aura around them. Harry could feel indistinctly the feeling of darkness they radiated.

Suddenly Harry felt a hand on his shoulder, he whipped his head round to gaze upon a rather ugly looking woman with beady black eyes and horribly frizzy hair. Her outfit was a purple hat and long billowing robe which just covered her feet.

"Not lost are you my dear?" she asked just a bit too politely.

Harry didn't say anything, this woman was exuding a lot more dark energy than the others, he had to be very careful from this point on.

"Come on" she said "We'll help you find your way back".

"No thank you" said Harry quickly. He turned to walk away from her but a group of Wizards lead by a average sized man with a bald head and dark, beady eyes. His outfit was a dark leather cloak with black pants and a grey sleeveless shirt.

The figures moved ever closer, step by step they approached and Harry knew that he wouldn't stand a chance against any of them. He was a goner.

"HARRY?" A large booming voice called out over the crowd.

The crowd dispersed upon seeing the user of the voice but Harry didn't even catch a glimpse of him until the crowd had fully moved away.

"Hagrid!" he called back in relief.

"What are yeh doin' don 'ere Harry? Come on".

Harry quickly moved toward Hagrid he took one last look of horror down the alleyway and followed Hagrid out.

"Don' wan' nobody seein' yah down Knockturn Alley Harry, dodgy place" Hagrid explained.

"Hang on what were you doing down there then?"

"Ah, I was getting Flesh Eatin' Slug repellent they're ruinin' all the school cabbages".

"Hagrid could you help me find the Weasley's? We kinda got separated".

"Sure thing 'Arry".

Harry and Hagrid were walking down an alleyway that Harry felt comfortable in. Various Wizarding shops ran down either side of a cobbled stone path, there was Harry realized no major changes to the Alley since last year. Gringotts Still towered over the other shops, The Wizarding bank still held the intimidating presence of the employed Goblins', Harry noticed a few entering the bank as they strolled leisurely down the main street of Diagon Alley. Harry's thoughts drew back to the encounter with the hand in Knockturn Alley, he had destroyed an object simply by touching it and willing it to let go of him, was it because of his Caelin powers? Or something else entirely? All that Harry could really take away from that encounter was that somehow he had become even stronger since his first outburst at The Burrow all those weeks ago. He desperately hoped that Novae would be able to instruct him on transforming at will, maybe even how to hold the form for long periods of time.

Harry was pulled from his thoughts when he literally smacked into someone. Both Harry and the person he hit fell to the ground, He groaned in pain and the person said "Owwww".

Harry turned his gaze to the figure of whom he had collided with. The victim was a girl of average height, she had rather large front teeth, honey coloured eyes and bushy brown hair.

"Hermione!"

"Sorry Harry" the girl apologized politely.

"My fault" he amended "wasn't watching where I was going".

Harry heaved himself off the ground, ignoring the pain in his chest the young wizard pulled his best friend to her feet.

"Hello Hermione" said Hagrid politely.

"Hello Hagrid" she greeted with a smile, the muggle born witch turned back to Harry her eyes gazing at Harry a scrutinizing expression evident in waves "What did you do to your glasses?"

Harry was about to answer but ever resourceful Hermione just aimed her wand at his glasses.

"Occulus Reparo!"

A small jet of light hit Harry's glasses. Within seconds the lenses ceased to bear cracks, the framework looked brand new and even the old breakages caused by Dudley fixed themselves back together.

Harry pulled the spectacles from his face and looked down at them in wonder admiring his friends' handiwork.

"I definitely need to remember that one".

"You'll be alrigh' now Harry?"

"Yeah, thanks for you know back there".

"Not a problem Harry, see you later".

"Bye" said Harry and Hermione in unison.

"Come on" the latter pressed on "Everyone's waiting for you".

Hermione led the way through the crowd surrounding the front of the bookstore their seemed to be an unhealthy amount of witches here today Harry noted as he passed about the fifth one. Just as he and Hermione reached the entrance way Harry found out the reason for the commotion. A large poster was plastered to the leftmost window, a picture of a rather well-groomed man was smiling at all of the people watching his poster. Under the picture a few words were written in glossy red ink:

Gilderoy Lockhart

The famous hunter of all things Dark and world acclaimed author will be signing copies of his autobiography 'Magical Me' from 10:45 a.m. til 11:30 a.m. for today only!

Harry tapped Hermione on the shoulder.

"What?" she asked him.

"I haven't been into Gringotts yet".

"I know" Hermione confirmed "We can just go down once we let everyone know you're safe".

Harry nodded "Sounds good".

Immediately upon entering the bookshop Harry caught sight of the Weasley's. Percy, Fred and George were each perusing different shelves for school books, Mr. Weasley seemed to be having an animated discussion with two people he'd never met but he assumed them to be Muggles as they were the only adults in sight not dressed in robes. Mrs. Weasley and Ginny were over at the counter and last but not least Ron was standing in the shop, the moment he saw his friends Ron rushed over to them "Harry thank merlin! Are you alright mate?"

"Yeah, I kinda had a run in with something in Knockturn Alley" Harry explained.

"Oh, Mum never lets us go in there".

"Never lets you go where?" Mrs. Weasley asked her son as she reached their little group.

"I ended up in Knockturn Alley" Harry explained "and it's not the sort of place someone in their right mind would ever want to enter, Ron".

"Oh Harry, are you alright Dear?"

"Fine" he said "Mrs. Weasley is it alright if I go and get some money from Gringotts?"

"Sure dear" said Mrs. Weasley.

"Thanks," Harry looked over to his friends "I'll see you guys soon".

He left Flourish and Blotts once again. Harry made sure to ignore the amazing displays which the alley offered, although he would've definitely enjoyed it he needed to sort out Gringotts first. Harry managed the journey in a relatively short timeframe, he had of course stopped to speak with a few fellow students along the way down the Alleyway. He had so far seen Seamus Finnegan a fellow Gryffindor from Ireland with mousy hair and brown eyes, he was a good laugh and always made the other Gryffindor second years laugh. He had also met up with another second year dorm mate Neville Longbottom which was a rather short greeting as Neville's gran was grumbling at the poor Wizard. When Harry entered Gringotts he hadn't expected anything much to happen, and thankfully was right. The Goblins continued their work like any other day, Harry narrowly missed a duo of Goblin's pushing a cart full of gold down a side hallway. Harry approached the desk of a teller and spoke in a voice which sounded ten times more confident than he felt.

"I, Harry Potter have come to withdraw some money from my vault".

"Does I, Harry Potter have his key?"

Harry reached into his left pocket and pulled the small golden key out of its depths "Sure do".

"Excellent, Raiken? Raiken!"

"What is it Manager Ragarok?"

"Can you take Harry Potter to his vault?"

"Of course, follow me Harry Potter".

Harry fell into step behind the Goblin, they walked down a narrow hallway void of any decoration the only thing not stone in the whole length were the small torches burning brightly for light.

Once in the Cart loading bays Raiken urged Harry into one, sat up the front and kicked the small bar by his foot. A jerking sound engulfed the air, Harry glanced around at the underground cave network that made up Gringotts' bank. Jagged cliff faces cascaded around the entirety of the underground landscape. One thing consistent with the entirety of the caves though were the various Gringotts' rollercoaster tracks designed for the carts to travel around to the various vaults present around the lair of the Goblins'.

All of a sudden the cart burst free from the holding rungs, a screeching noise breached Harry's ears, he would've winced at the pain but was too busy enjoying a rapid descent in the beginning of the rollercoaster journey to his vault. Faster and faster they went down through the underground system if he wasn't afraid of offending Raiken Harry would have thrown his hands up and yelled out at the pure adrenalin rush this ride was presenting him with. Harry did manage to convey his feeling of joy by allowing a small content smile to grace his features. The cart did a slight ascending turn slowly curving to the right hand side, a small creaking noise followed the turn and the cart once again shot downward. Raiken noticed a vault numbered '687' in the far reaches of his eyesight, he hit a few buttons on the dashboard and called out to Harry.

"Mr. Potter we shall be arriving at your vault in about five seconds".

LURCH! The cart connected with a steadying grapple-lock, Raiken whispered some goblin enchantments in order to steady the cart and genially hopped onto the stonework floor resting slightly above it.

"Vault six hundred and eighty seven" Raiken said clearly.

Harry clambered out of the cart without much problems, he faced Raiken nervously upon making the floor before handing over his key.

Raiken slipped Harry's key into the Vaults keyhole and turned it three times to the right. A hissing noise escaped the chamber, it evenly swung open excruciatingly slowly. Harry was very patient however and managed to wait just long enough for it to open and reveal a large pile of Wizarding Money to his almond shaped emerald eyes.

"Mr. Potter d'you have a money pouch on you?" Raiken asked politely.

"Yes I do".

Harry took said money pouch from his pocket, he stepped into the vault and shoved enough money for all of his school things and a few extras then withdrew from the depths again.

"I'm ready to return to the bank level Raiken" Harry told the Goblin cart operator.

"Very well, hop in Mr. Potter and we'll get you back to the surface world".

Harry hopped down from the stonework floor back into the cart. Harry adjusted himself comfortably to ready himself for another rollercoaster ride. Raiken returned to the barrow's driver seat, kicked the release bar and they were off. Harry could honestly say that the journey back up to the entry level of Gringotts was nowhere near the level of excitement he had experienced during the downward journey. Mostly the track consisted of slow ascents mixed with odd turns in the most peculiar angles generally producing a churning sensation in the depths of Harry's stomach. Raiken didn't look to happy at the state of this journey much either Harry noted. The Goblin wore a dark scowl it made the young wizard doubt if this was any place Raiken wanted to be. No matter his opinions Harry didn't think he wanted to have a pissed off Goblin on his hands hence he kept his mouth firmly shut the entire time. The cart suddenly pulled to a complete halt, Raiken grabbed Harry's arm heaved him out of the trunk and spoke once more.

"Just follow the path out Mr. Potter, I have to go do security checks".

"Okay" Harry nodded "Thank you Raiken".

Raiken inclined his head, kicked the ignition bar and was off again. Harry turned on his heel and left Gringotts through the hallway connecting the bank to the entrance of the underground chasms. Harry couldn't miss the looks of intense distrust and fear present on every Goblin's face as he sauntered from the bank. That was odd he mused, the Goblin's hadn't treated him this way when he visited last year, deciding it wasn't worth his mind to worry about it he calmly left the bank. The Alley was about ten times more crowded now hundreds of Witches and Wizards lined the paths outside various shops among them were young teenagers Harry assumed to be either First Years or Hogwarts students' purchasing all of the necessary supplies for the coming term. Harry could've sworn he saw large tennis ball like green eyes watching him but he pushed it away with the thought that there was no use in being paranoid right now. The young Potter stepped casually down the lane pointedly ignoring the passing glances or outright stares from the other shoppers'. Being the only person to survive the killing curse and thwarting Voldemort's power also came with a lot of recognition, Harry hated the stares of course for he would rather have the presence of his family than have distinction for an event he didn't even remember. He coincidentally covered the distance between Gringotts' and Flourish and Blotts in relatively speedy fashion considering his walking pace the stares followed him entirely up the length of the alley and it was only once he was fully in Flourish and Blotts did he get a reprieve. Until a certain someone at the front end of the shop behind a small desk caught sight of him.

"It can't be Harry Potter" the man said.

A photographer marched over to Harry's position, grabbed him by the collar and thrust him toward the podium. The man theatrically wrapped an arm around Harry's side and pulled the boy against his side.

"Nice big smile Harry" he said quietly "Together you and I'll make the front page".

The Daily Prophet Photographer snapped a few pics of the duo and the elder wizard began speaking once more.

"Ladies and Gentlemen what an extraordinary moment this is. When young Harry stepped into Flourish and Blotts this morning to purchase my autobiography Magical Me" he stopped at this moment to flash a smile toward the witches present then upon receiving the applause he was after he continued onward "He had no idea that he would in fact be leaving with my entire collective works free of charge"

The man Harry now identified as Gilderoy Lockhart shoved the books into Harry's hands and pushed him from the stage. Harry moved through the shop probably to get as far away from that man as he possibly could. Spotting Ginny standing a bit away from the crowd he strode over to her and dumped the Lockhart books into her cauldron.

"You have these, I'll buy my own" he mumbled.

"Famous Harry Potter" a drawling sneer entered Harry's sound waves from behind and he didn't even have to turn around to know which voice had spoken these words "Can't even go into a bookshop without making the front page".

Harry whipped round ready to retort but Ginny beat him to the punch "Get over yourself Malfoy, he didn't want all that!"

"Oh, look Potter you've got yourself a girlfriend!"

Ginny blushed. But Harry didn't have time to worry about that situation for now, a metal object shaped like a serpent's head grasped Draco's shoulder, Harry got a sudden burst of the feeling he had received in Knockturn Alley.

"Now, Now Draco play nicely" this next speaker was a man who greatly resembled Draco, he had the same pale complexion, the same calculating blue eyes, in fact the only real difference apart from height was that this newcomer had long and wavy hair instead of a short cut slicked back.

"Harry Potter, The boy who lived" he said "Lucius Malfoy"

When Harry did not shake his hand Malfoy continued on as if nothing had happened. Mr. Malfoy rose his cane to Harry's hairline. Slowly and gently he used the Snake's fangs to ease Harry's fringe aside in order to see his scar.

"Your scar is legend" he spoke softly "As of course is the wizard who gave it to you".

"Voldemort killed my parents" Harry spat "He was nothing more than a murderer".

"You must be very brave to say his name" Mr. Malfoy sneered "or very foolish".

"Fear of a name only increases fear of the thing itself" Hermione piped from beside Ginny.

"Ah, you must be Miss Granger" Lucius said politely "Yes, Draco's told me all about your parents, Muggles aren't they?"

He was now glaring over to where Mr. Weasley was still having an animated discussion with the Muggles he had been speaking to beforehand.

Lucius reached into Ginny's cauldron and pulled out one of her books "Red hair, tatty second-hand book, you must be The Weasleys'".

Arthur Weasley came striding over to the group and said to the kids he had escorted to the alley "Come on kids let's go outside it's mad in here".

"Ah, Weasley Senior".

"Lucius" said Mr. Weasley coldly.

"I do hope they're paying you overtime Arthur, all these extra raids, but judging by the state of this I'd say not" Lucius drawled "What's the use of being a disgrace to the name of Wizards if they don't even pay you well for it?"

"We have a very different idea of what disgraces the name of Wizard Malfoy" said Mr. Weasley pointedly.

"Clearly" Malfoy had glance over toward the Grangers' again "I'll see you at work".

Mr. Malfoy departed the scene immediately afterward.

"See you at school" Draco said raising his eyebrows once and followed his father out the door.

Many miles away on the platform nine and three quarters a tiny form came ever closer to the barrier, it raised a palm full of magic ready to strike against the bricks.

'_I wouldn't do that if I were you' _

I decided to split Diagon Alley into two parts one where Harry and the others meet Lockhart and another one where they do all the shopping for the year. So what's gonna happen next? Sometimes even I don't know! Next chapter will be the final one before we start to travel to Hogwarts, I shall update as soon as the next chapter is written so stay tuned! For now that's me young witches and wizards!


	6. Diagon Alley (Pt 2)

Here's part two of the Diagon Alley chapter.

_When the days gone cold, when you got nothing else to rely on just hold your head high (Head High!). They can't take our pride, they can't take our love away! We'll fight for friendship that means Never Give Up! (Stay Strong!) The Phoenix guards us from the storm, we'll rise up and claim our world defend it from evil… The Brotherhood is Rising our enemy is great but together we're unstoppable!_

CHAPTER SIX – DIAGON ALLEY (PART 2)

"Dobby must ensure that Harry Potter does not return to Hogwarts this year!" the small figure choked out "no matter the cost!"

'_I usually am a reasonably placid bird Dobby but you are really beginning to piss me off!'_

"He won't be safe there!" Dobby cried "There is a plot to make most terrible things happen!"

'_Terrible things? What terrible things? Who's plotting them?' _

"I can't-" Dobby darted toward the nearest trashcan.

He would've succeeded in smashing his head against the trashcan's base if not for a large structure of white-blue flame blocking his path.

'_Return to Lucius Malfoy Now! Yes Dobby I know he's your master now get lost and don't even think about sealing this gateway or I will personally make sure you're in no state to go back to Malfoy Manor!' _

Dobby bowed his head at the order and stated with contempt "Yes Lord Phoenix".

A flick of fingers later Dobby had vanished from the deserted Platform nine and three quarters.

'_Best that I intervened before that got out of hand, Dobby is only trying to help but his methods' really aren't the best way to go about things'._

Harry, Hermione and The Weasleys' had succeeded in doing a majority of their shopping in the hours that passed after the incident at Flourish and Blotts. Harry and Ron had both purchased robes for the year (Ron's were at least three centimetres above his ankles). All of the students refilled on Potions' ingredients all the while grumbling about having another year stuck in the Dungeons with Professor Snape. Hermione had led the charge into Scrivenshaft's to replace all their broken quills, restock their parchment and fill their ink bottles for the year. Harry had entered Eeyelops' to retrieve some owl treats for Hedwig but decided against buying anything for Novae. He didn't know what Phoenixes ate and didn't he wanted to attract attention to himself by asking the clerk. Twelve thirty came and Mr. Weasley ushered everyone toward a relatively small shop compared to the others in Diagon Alley. It was painted an opaque cherry colour, the windows were surrounded by images depicting happy families, couples or just a lone person smiling as they ate an ice cream cone. A large billboard towered above the building emblazoned on the surface were the words 'Fortescue's

Ice-cream parlour, all the flavours you can imagine and many more!'

"Welcome to my store" boomed a very cheerful sounding man. He was dressed in a Chef's outfit with odd colours splattered around the surface, coffee coloured eyes glowed peacefully from just beneath his chef's hat. Harry knew him to be the owner of Fortescue's from his first trip to Diagon Alley with Hagrid last year.

"Alright Kids order on" stated Fred and George "We're paying so get whatever you want".

"Just because you got money from somewhere doesn't mean you should spend it Fred and George, and where did you even get a cheque that big from?"

"Mother dearest" began Fred in his best imitation of Percy "I believe the answer to your fabulous question is an answer you're familiar with ask us no questions and we'll tell no lies".

(AN: Yes, it is their catch phrase for this story as I love to think Fred and George would say something like this).

Mrs. Weasley glared at her twin sons, her complaints were soon forgotten when everyone started ordering.

"I'll take a Triple Threat Slammer" said Ron.

Fred laughed at his brother "No surprises there, you know what give me the same".

"I'll take the Slammer as well" Harry and George added.

"A regular Vanilla Cone for me" Hermione told Mr. Fortescue politely.

"I'll take a Mint chocolate chip one please" Ginny finished.

"Okay I've got four triple threat slammers, a regular vanilla cone and a mint chocolate chip cone, anything else?"

Fred and George glanced at their parents and Percy all three shook their head so Fred told Mr. Fortescue they were done and paid the bill from his money pouch.

(AN: A Triple Threat Slammer is a cone with Strawberry, Mint Choc and Vanilla Ice Cream covered in Chocolate sauce then topped with chopped nuts, the name is entirely my own!)

Conversations' about the last few stops of the day seemed to be the hot topic at the table while the Weasleys', Harry and Hermione were eating their ice creams. Hermione said she'd needed to go back to Flourish and Blotts to pick up a couple of books that weren't exactly on the school booklist and it seemed everyone else just needed to go to Ollivander's for new wands, custom ones at that.

It was no surprise to anyone that Harry was the last to finish his cone, they didn't say anything to him different of course but because of The Dursleys' malnourishing him Harry's stomach hadn't really ever developed properly which meant that he could not take in more than a small meal in at a single moment without feeling absolutely queasy.

"I think we'll be going our separate ways now since Flourish and Blotts is my last stop" said Hermione morosely.

"You worry too much" said Ron "We'll be fine, see you in a couple of days".

"Are you sure you'll be okay?" Hermione seemed rather nervous, as if she was very tempted to do something but was holding back for a reason unknown to Harry. A significant thing he picked up on came in the form of Hermione's facial features, the bossy expression she usually wore in regards to well anything really, was not present.

"Hermione, Ron's right we'll be fine okay?" Harry assured her.

A moment later Hermione had thrown her arms around him in a tight embrace, he responded almost unfathomably confused but let go very quickly almost as quickly as the former.

"See you both at school" Hermione rushed out before following her parents.

"Harry is she normally this mental?" Ron asked him.

"I have no idea Ron" Harry shrugged "Maybe it's one of those girl emotion things we never want to find out about until we're at least thirty".

"You say thirty, I'm going with fifty" Ron responded "let's focus on something we can understand and go get our wands!"

Harry nodded enthusiastically. He loved getting his hand last year but now he felt even more invigorated going towards Ollivander's today he would become the wielder of a wand of custom design. The wand shop was at the furthest end of the Alley and Harry noticed the bricks leading back to the Leaky Cauldron, fleetingly his eyes crossed Knockturn Alley once more but Harry ignored the unsettling in his stomach and entered the doorway into Ollivander's.

"Back so soon Mr. Potter? And Weasley Children, I expected you'd be using relatives' wands".

"Originally we were" said Ron quickly "But we have vouchers for custom wands"

Harry, Ron, Fred, George and Ginny all extended the slips of parchment for further inspection by the rather proper looking wizard.

"Okay the first thing is for you to choose the wood which you'd like your wands crafted with" Ollivander began "Any ideas?"

"I'd like a rare wood in Britain" said Ron "Something hardly ever seen".

"Very well Mr. Weasley, White Birch is a wood occasionally used in America but is next to impossible to find in British Wands".

"We'll take ordinary birch" Fred and George interjected.

"I'd like Cherry Blossom sir" Ginny added.

"Very good, Mr. Potter?"

Harry took a while to ponder this situation, there were a few woods he had heard of in the past but the struggle was finding something totally unique, gazing across at the shelved wands it hit him! The one material for wand crafting he'd heard about in old children's stories from the muggle world he'd read as a kid.

"Mr. Ollivander d'you have access to Elven Woods?"

"Elves are very rare Mr. Potter and rarely do they leave their forest but I have a store of Vimecta here yes".

Ollivander then wordlessly drew a measuring tape from his pocket and started to measure everyone's wand arm. The process was long and drawn out one even with Fred and George actually remaining deadly still for once. Once Ollivander was satisfied with his measurements, he turned to them and spoke once more.

"Well then everyone what should be the core element of your wand?"

Harry extracted a box from his jacket pocket "Promise Phoenix Feather for all of them".

Ginny stared at Harry oddly but managed to ignore the fact that he had chosen her wand core for her. In contrast to Ginny, Fred, George and Ron wore expressions of mutual respect and honour.

"Harry if these really are the feathers of a Promise Phoenix d'you know what will happen between those who forge more than wand with them?"

Harry shook his head.

"Well it sort of creates a magical promise bond between the wand owners' so that no matter what they are joined together against anything they have to face in life".

"Then this is a perfect core for all of our wands".

Ollivander chuckled taking the box of Novae's feathers "Quite, These should be ready in a few moments I'll be back".

Ollivander departed the room with the materials leaving Harry and his friends' to sit alongside Mr. and Mrs. Weasley patiently waiting for Mr. Ollivander to return with their new wands. The time spent waiting made Harry nervous with each passing second, he hoped desperately that nothing would go wrong. Harry knew Ollivander was a master wand maker but had no idea the kind of effect that a Promise Phoenix feather would have on a wand core. Thirteen minutes later, according to Harry's watch, Ollivander returned to the main room and addressed the group as a whole.

"The bonding process is complete, now I'll call you each through one by one to develop the design you first Mr. Potter".

Harry timidly followed Ollivander from the main entry room, gazing around the shop he realized that right now he probably felt almost as nervous as he had when walking through the flames created by Snape's logic puzzle at the end of last year just prior to the battle of the Philosopher's Stone all those months ago. Ollivander guided Harry into a small room inside was a cauldron and a single table with five slates of different wood on the surface.

"Your wand Mr. Potter is the leftmost slate, to discover the design of your bonded wand you must place a hand on this slate, your magic will do the rest".

Harry staggered across the overly polished wooden floor, everything was about to begin.

The young wizard lay a hand gingerly over the Vimecta slate, he drew a lungful of air and without further ado the Vimecta wood burst into bright blue-white flames illuminating the room with an eerie purple hue. Flames moved across the entirety of the slate cracking it in several places along the lumber, a large slashing airstream forged four odd epitaphs vertically along the future wands surface. A final gut-wrenching hiss exploded within the room a swirling hurricane of blue light ripped the excess wood away throwing it against the walls, Harry and Ollivander both had to duck out of the way considering the size of one of the chunks that blew off. Ollivander glanced down at the wand in awe it was of medium width and reasonable length, Harry assumed to be around eleven inches coloured a deep murky brown. In spite of the wands usual elegance one thing gave the wand an exceptionally rare qualities the indiscernible epitaphs were now completely visible. Harry could clearly make out the shape of four hieroglyphs, the first was shaped like an odd moon with several spirals converging together under it to form a star, just below it rested three circular patterns Harry did not recognise, the third hieroglyph down appeared to be the shape of a force-field and finally the last one was an inscription Harry had never even heard of before.

"Runes?" Ollivander breathed "That's only the second time in history a wand's ever done that in the creation process and I certainly have never seen Runes glow golden as if they're powered by some sort of invisible power source before either".

"Mr. Ollivander d'you have any idea what these Runes mean?"

"I know the first three, the moon and star represent light, I assume this to mean that you are going to have an affinity for spells that incorporate that element into their use. The Three circular patterns represent honour, integrity and destiny it doesn't have anything to do with your Spellwork, the second rune is always about your personality and life. Third is the shape of a force-field that means protection it doesn't give you any ease with protective spells but it instead gives you a natural protection that no other can hope to penetrate and the final Rune Harry is the one most shocking to me I haven't seen it anywhere before except in my wandlore studies"

Ollivander paused for a moment as if he was trying to choose his next words very carefully "I am reluctant to tell you this because in my studies there was never a true translation for this word but the Final rune is the _Theos Photas_, a Greek word from many centuries ago Mr. Potter".

Harry picked up the wand nervously every time he entered the Wizarding World something crazy always happened to him.

"Well Mr. Potter please go and collect The Weasley Twins for me if you will"

Harry thanked Mr. Ollivander for his efforts and understandings and left the crafting room. He gazed admiringly down at his new wand while his maple and Phoenix feather one was good this wand actually felt as though it were part of him, an extension of his own personality something he himself had helped forge.

"Fred, George it's your turns now" he told the Weasley twins upon returning to the main room of the shop.

Fred and George themselves stood up nodded curtly to Harry and left through the same path Harry had. The hallway was very narrow so much so that the twins had to walk through single file in order to get through to the crafting room. Old wand boxes lay askew over odd shelves and some were even tossed carelessly under the heightened oak defers.

"Welcome Weasley Twins" said Ollivander as soon as they walked into the crafting room.

"Alright what do we have to do Mr. Ollivander?" George asked the wandmaker.

"The two rightmost slates of wood belong to you, place your hand on them and your magic will do the rest".

Fred and George rested their hands against the surface of the slates of ordinary birch, the magic which followed much like Harry's except that there was a greater amount of flames due to there being two wands being created at the same time.

Epitaphs forged down the centre making cackling sounds while they engraved themselves into the wands surface each was engraved with four symbols. At last the second final gut-wrenching hiss that day exploded within the room a swirling hurricane of blue light ripped the excess wood away throwing it against the walls but Ollivander was prepared this time and waved it to the far wall with his wand.

"Mr. Ollivander what are these Runes about?" Fred put forward.

"You two and Mr. Potter in one day! Let's see then" Mr. Ollivander now honestly looked like he'd seen everything "Mr. George Weasley your runes are an odd shape for the element of Chaos which gives you an affinity for any of those types of spells, the second design is the symbol for eternal happiness and laughter, your third symbol represents protection and your final symbol is one that I only by a Greek name, _Theos Khaos_. Mr. Fred Weasley your symbols hold an affinity for fire spells, a happiness and laughter identical to your twin's, a protection Rune and finally the _Theos Pyr_".

"That's so strange" said Fred and George in perfect unison.

"Alright please send in Mr. Ron Weasley".

Fred and George thanked Ollivander much like Harry had and returned to the shop to send their brother to collect his new Wand.

Ron appeared to be much more nervous than Harry or the Twins had. What if his wand didn't choose him? What if the wood didn't want to form his wand? He tried desperately to push the negative notions from his brainwaves.

"Ah, Mr Weasley, the White Birch awaits are you ready?"

"As much as I'll ever be" Ron confirmed.

"Okay then to begin all I ask is that you place your hand on the white birch slate of wood and your wand will forge together with you and create something attuned to your own beliefs".

Ron did as instructed and immediately all of his doubts were extinguished. Blue flames went everywhere times throughout the process Ron wondered if the extra whirlwinds had come from his own body but quickly quashed that idea. The power was entirely from Harry's Promise Phoenix's feathers. After a long process of rupturing excess wood, engraving epitaphs, breaking all the excess wood again and almost smacking Ollivander in the head a second time Ron's custom wand was finally built. The white coloured length was of medium width and a reasonable length Ron thought to be about twelve inches, the grip of the wand however was a dark almost pitch black offering a nice contrast between the grip and actual wand length. The main thing to grasp Ron's attention were the four symbols running down the wand. Each of the four glowed a bright green but was much brighter and purer than any evil spell or enchantment that may be cast, The first was a design of three swirls connecting like a hurricane, the second included a sort of pentagram design which glowed slightly brighter than the others and the final symbol was a green version of the unrecognizable Rune seen on Harry's wand.

"Mr. Weasley those are Runic designs, they are Wind which gives you an affinity for those sorts of spells, a betrayal Rune which shall protect you and your friends' from ever being betrayed by someone close to you without suffering the consequences, the third is a protection Rune and the final Rune is only known to me as _Theos Aeras_".

"So my Wand is rare?"

"Mr. Weasley I can honestly say your wand is the only true incarnation of the Wand of the Winds of the North it is truly one of a kind" Mr. Ollivander assured him "Please send your sister in when you reach the main shop".

"Yes sir" said Ron and he left the crafting room through its only doors. 

Ginny seemed to take the longest to craft her wand. Harry, Fred, George and Ron all patiently sat around on the chairs within Ollivander's because they knew that an untrained Wizard would have trouble accessing their inner core without the use of a Wand. To pass the time they told a few stories of their time before Hogwarts. Fred and George told the story of the time they had trapped Ron inside a cupboard which he couldn't leave no matter how hard he tried. Ron told of the times he and The twins teamed up on Percy if he wanted them to stop playing a loud game because he was reading and although Harry hadn't wanted to talk about his life about Hogwarts he did tell them of a few stories which he had snuck off to the park by himself to escape his relatives' house.

"But my friend moved away and ever since that moment I'd been alone til I came to Hogwarts".

"That's pretty sad" Fred sighed "He was probably your only reason to keep fighting against their abuse right?"

"Yeah after that I pretty much closed off and just let them have their way with me for a while, Uncle Vernon actually did it less because he wasn't interested in me if I didn't pose at least a little bit of a challenge".

"That's sick and twisted mate" Ron said carefully checking to where his mother was sitting in order to confirm that they were still well out of her earshot.

"It is what it is" Harry shrugged.

Ginny walked into the main shop followed by Ollivander holding a wand that seemed almost red in colour, the Elderly wand maker trailed behind her also with a small smile gracing his features.

"Well I think we're done" he said cheerfully "Will there be anything else?"

"Actually Mr. Ollivander could we get some kind of Holder for our Wands?"

"Wand Holsters, hang on!"

Mr. Ollivander rushed into the store room, he could be heard rummaging around back there even from the main room's furthest point closest to the window. A few moments later Ollivander returned and without further ado started handing a Wand Holster to everyone who had bought a custom wand and stopped to give Harry his second Holster.

"Those are complimentary with the custom wands, to use them just flick your wrist and your wand shall appear in your hand, good afternoon to you all".

After Ollivander's Harry and The Weasleys' made their way back through Diagon Alley which was much more difficult this time because each of them was weighed down heavily by various purchases that had been made over the day. Harry found himself being led toward the first place he had ever entered the magical world from, and it was with a fond recollection that he realized that everything he had ever wanted came from a single letter. Mr. Weasley ushered all the children and his wife into the Leaky Cauldron's doorways, immediately Harry smiled. The lower part of the inn was exactly how Harry remembered it from his previous visit. A large table sat in the middle of the large stonework dining hall surrounded by a substantial amount of wooden chairs equipped with cushions that Harry assumed to be magically sealed to considering that they had no strings attached to hold one surface to the base of the seat. A fire place was erected not too far from this setting, Harry also could see from the corner of his eyes a staircase leading up to the rooms and Tom the Barman's desk. The Weasleys' sauntered over to the fireplace and beckoned Harry over to them.

"You go first this time Harry, you'll be fine" Mr. Weasley assured him.

"Okay" said Harry timidly.

He strode over to the pot of Floo Powder and dug out a generous handful of the travelling inducement powder, this wouldn't be like the first time he tried to console himself. Harry clambered into the indented grate, extended his hand and threw the Floo Powder against the base of the Fireplace as hard as he could.

"THE BURROW!" he exclaimed.

End Chapter –

Well that's Part Two of The Diagon Alley chapter done! I am sorry to all those who were hoping for a personal review thank you as I said this was just a part two intended to be posted at the same time as the first but I ran out of time on the public libraries computers'. But thank you to all those who gave me reviews and next chapter will see Harry, Ron, Hermione and all the others head back to Hogwarts again. This chapter is a bit shorter but I really though the wands deserved their own chapter and before anything else yes the final runic words are actually Greek but I won't be revealing the meaning of the words until much later because it is a very key plot point so to anyone thinking they know what it is please keep it to yourself!

Nox!


	7. The Sorting that Shocked Hogwarts School

Hey I'm back again everyone! It's been a bit of a strange road but finally we're heading back to Hogwarts again for our Second Year! This year Harry faces a useless Defence against the Dark Arts Teacher, A Strange voice within the walls of Hogwarts itself, his growing powers as a Caelin and being suspected by the larger part of the school body for crimes he didn't commit. I wanna say that this story is still my favourite to write out of all my fanfiction stories because it's quickly developing into a real masterpiece where I'm concerned. I want to again thank everyone who has been favoriting and following this story it means a lot that I'm not the only one who thinks this story should keep going on. Now let's hit these reviews.

Kelwin: Thanks for the review.

Guest: Thanks. Glad you like it

Jtwin: Thank you for the review and you'll just have to wait and see.

Aaron Leach: thanks for another review! Enjoy this next chapter.

Starboy454: thank you and hope you continue enjoying this story.

MasterShwin: We'll keep these updates flowing I'm trying to get as much as I can done before October 12th which is when I will be slower updating cuz of Pokemon X and Y coming out, I'm so excited! And oops I should probably go back and hash over the old books again Haha.

Brownbey: I think Ron's issues with being the youngest needed to be here for the early part of the story, A unique wand will indeed give him a huge confidence boost especially since he'll be able to do things that no other Weasley can in terms of the wands capabilities with air won't give away too much though, thanks for the review

Let's begin our new adventure!

_When the days gone cold, when you got nothing else to rely on just hold your head high (Head High!). They can't take our pride, they can't take our love away! We'll fight for friendship that means Never Give Up! (Stay Strong!) The Phoenix guards us from the storm, we'll rise up and claim our world defend it from evil… The Brotherhood is Rising our enemy is great but together we're unstoppable!_

CHAPTER SEVEN: THE SORTING THAT SHOCKED HOGWARTS SCHOOL

Harry awoke early on the morning of September first, he reached across the wooden bedside table once again feeling the cool touch and shoved his glasses onto his face. Harry was happy to know that he would be heading back to the place he felt of as his first true home today but he was a little saddened at the prospect of leaving The Burrow today. Fred and George would go back to hanging around their friends and despite his rapidly growing friendship with Ginny he assumed that she'd find her own regular group of friends among the first years. Harry sighed, he swung out of bed and quickly stripped off his pyjamas. He dressed into the usual outfit of oversized jeans held together with a belt that required two or three loops around his waist just to hold the Jeans up and prevent them from dropping around Harry's ankles. Next was his four sizes too big grey t shirt, despite what many people believed that this was not the only t – shirt Harry owned it was just Aunt Petunia had recycled old clothes of Dudley's to wear and dyed them all a horrid grey colour to conceal the fading of the original colour. Finally Harry swung his coat over his shoulders and pulled the zip upward until it rested just below his throat. Feeling thankful that he had completed his packing for the school year the previous night Harry proceeded to do his last preparation for the morning. He quickly fastened his wand Holsters to a wrist each and shoved his wands into them. A dull sound later both the wands and their holsters had become both weightless and invisible. Taking one last look around Ron's attic room Harry took in for the final time this summer. He glanced over at the Chudley Cannons posters plastered over the walls, the fish tank sitting on the windowsill filled with young tadpoles yet to grow into Frogs and Harry smiled at the photograph stuck just beside Ron's window. It was a picture of Harry, Ron, Fred, George and Ginny were all running after each other playing tag, laughing together and tackling each other to the ground. At first the kids had been annoyed with Mrs. Weasley for taking the photo but quickly forgot their complaints and stuck their photos in places they knew to be important to them. In the case of Harry's photo it was held inside a page of the photo album he'd received as a going away present from Hagrid at the end of last year. Smiling fondly Harry turned and exited his bedroom for the last few weeks. The stairwell journey made Harry relax with each new step he took meant one step closer to Hogwarts, one step closer to being back with his friends and maybe even some new ones if he was resorted this evening. Upon entering the Weasleys' kitchen Harry discovered that apart from himself only Mr. and Mrs. Weasley were awake.

"Morning Harry" they said together.

"Morning, Arthur, Molly. If you don't mind me asking what time is it?"

"It's just gone quarter to eight" said Mr. Weasley glancing down at his watch "Molly you'd better get the others up or we'll never make it in time".

Mrs. Weasley suddenly left the kitchen in order to wake her children, Harry took a few pieces of buttered toast from the stack and took a seat beside Mr. Weasley.

"Ready for a new term Harry?"

"I think I am" Harry agreed "I've missed Hogwarts a lot less since I've been here though".

"That's good to hear, you're welcome to stay here whenever you want, I doubt Dumbledore could stop that even if he wanted to".

"But Mr. Weasley even though I'm a Caelin I can't exactly transform whenever I want yet".

"I'm not talking about that Harry" Mr. Weasley "I won't let him or The Ministry ever take you back there, Dumbledore may have been tied down to The Ministry by something they're blackmailing him with I have no idea but I am bound by no such thing and as far as I'm concerned you can come back to The Burrow as soon as you get off the Hogwarts Express at the end of this year".

"Thanks, that means a lot Mr. Weasley".

Their conversation was interrupted by loud footsteps on the stairs. Fred, George and Ron came charging into the Kitchen a moment later and shouted "Good Morning!" to both males already seated at the dinner table.

"Morning" Harry and Mr. Weasley responded.

Harry had gone through half of his toast when Mrs. Weasley returned with Ginny and he had to admit that the petite girl looked a lot better than she had upon receiving a wakeup call on the day if the trip to Diagon Alley but Harry chalked it down to her excitement to finally go to Hogwarts with her brothers. After everyone had cleared all the food from their plates the time had come for the group to load their school trunks into Mr. Weasley's Ford Anglia. Fred and George hauled everyone's trunks from their rooms and would carry them down to Harry and Ron who would then load the trunks into the boot of the car. This method proved to be very useful, the boot was now successfully loaded within fifteen minutes. At twenty past eight Mr. Weasley backed out the Burrow's driveway and the long journey to Kings Cross Train Station began. Mr. Weasley, Percy and Mrs. Weasley were seated in front and by the use of magically expanded seat Harry, Ron, Fred, George and Ginny were huddled in the backseat. Most of the journey passed with either last minute conversations of what everyone expected from the coming year but Harry mainly zoned out of conversations and focused his attention instead toward staring blankly outside the window, or so it seemed…

'_Hey Novae d'you know anything about Caelins? I'm curious'._

'_Unfortunately Harry the original Caelins were far before my time so I don't know much about them but I at least know their legend. Would you like to hear it?' _

'_Yes Please' _Harry agreed politely within his mind.

'_Very Well. In all records Harry you are the first Caelin on record since the originals themselves so please bear with me as I try to tell the tale'._

'_Okay'._

'_In ancient days far before Hogwarts was built, far before Gryffindor discovered friendship in three others, even far before the great Merlin was born magic didn't exist in this world. People struggled to find the scarcest amount of food some were forced toward cannibalism others simply killed mythical creatures for food. That is the reason your friend believed Phoenixes no longer existed for we were the most succulent meats our kind was often killed. Sensing the sadness of the land a man now referred to by Mortals as God but in reality is The Elder God summoned six individuals named Photas, Pyr, Khaos, Aeras, Nero and Gi to the lower world in an attempt to restore what was left of the world. Sensing that their efforts would be futile working alone the six travelled to the four corners of the earth recruiting individuals they deemed worthy to be gifted with magic. Believing that Magic shouldn't be restricted to someone of their choosing Photas called upon a power which would give magical abilities to random children at birth whether they had Wizarding blood or not. After a while a man named Del came along filled with powers of darkness everyone believed that only The Elder Gods chosen six could defeat him so it was down to the chosen to defeat Del. A long fought battle ensued but all six of the Caelin pushed themselves beyond normal inhabitation some even say that they were different to the normal pronounced hair, bright eyes and ethereal white glow it is said that they had very noticeable changes that made them appear as what they really were. After being transformed the Caelin were unstoppable no matter what trick Del tried to prevent his defeat ultimately got trumped and together as one the six Caelin bound together and completed their task by purging this world of the evil known as Del'._

'_That's an amazing Legend Novae, Does that mean I'll have to do something similar?" _

'_I'm unsure at this point Harry but what I can say for sure is that I don't think you're Caelin powers are because of a coincidence'. _

Harry shut his end of the link pondering Novae's words, the legend had indeed been exciting but being chosen by The Elder God seemed more religion than magic. Besides that The Caelin had all unlocked a transformation past what Harry had recently dubbed 'Awakened State' did that mean he too wasn't able to harness the true extent of becoming a Caelin yet? This of course was highly likely, Harry Potter was only twelve years old at the moment and nothing in his life had really happened toward the seriousness of someone as dark as Del. Yes while he had faced Voldemort for the Philosopher's stone at the end of last year he had to admit his opponent hadn't been whole while it took all six of the fully powered Caelin just to take down one opponent. Harry found himself desperately hoping to never face anything that closely resembled the power of Del, because this time there as one Caelin to face something of that magnitude not six. Harry was so absorbed in his thoughts that he didn't register the passing of the time nor the rapidly changing scenery from country to city. Mr Weasley's Ford Anglia was rapidly approaching Kings Cross and it was only from hearing Ron hiss "Oi Harry what's up?" did he return to reality.

"Just thinking" said Harry absently "How far from Kings Cross are we?"

"Dad says about twenty minutes, we've been driving for an hour so".

Harry nodded in confirmation and absent-mindedly ran a hand through his messy raven hair only adding to the untidiness of the whole look. Around twenty minutes later Mr. Weasley turned onto another highway and Harry finally caught a glimpse of the towering entrance to Kings Cross. It was a large brick structure standing at around twenty five feet, the bricks were a glossy red colour and resting atop barricades were towering lion statues that gave off the air of being magical in some way or another. Finally Mr. Weasley pulled over in the parking lot, Harry, Ron, Fred and George once again sorted moving Luggage. Once Hedwig's cage had been safely nestled on the top shelf The Weasleys' led Harry from the outside and into the sooty train station. Harry peered around at the familiar sights of Platform nine and three quarters. Many people dressed in suits were barging through crowds with irritable expressions covering their faces, Women were escorting children onto early morning trains for the latter to attend boarding schools around Britain and a small group of tourists were taking photographs of every piece of the station they could find. The conversant scent of sooty engines wafting through his nostrils Harry followed the Weasleys' along the cemented grounds while trying his best not to disturb as many of the patrons off to work on the way. Although he managed with almost no difficulty the various people present in the station were giving him odd looks and Harry could've sworn he heard mutterings about animal cruelty from a few people. Mr. Weasley seemed to notice this because he said a few seconds later "Harry you go through first so they don't come over here to take her off you".

"Right" Harry nodded.

Used to the prospect of getting onto the Platform by now Harry walked casually toward the Barrier between Platforms nine and ten, a second before he attempted the journey he almost froze as if something wrong were about to happen, he needed have worried though because a moment later he had successfully phased through the barrier. Immediately the scarlet steam engine known as the Hogwarts Express came into view. The train itself looked identical to the previous year and Harry couldn't help smiling knowing he was going home after all this time. Fearing a collision with the next person who came through the barrier Harry pushed his trolley to one side, he saw the various families dropping off their Wizarding children, saying goodbyes and exchanging final hugs and kisses. It was faintly that Harry had a pang of sadness at the loss of his own parents but quickly shook the thought off and focused on waiting for the Weasleys' to cross the barrier onto the Platform.

First came Percy followed closely by the twins, who told Harry that the two of them would find themselves, Harry, Ron, Hermione and Ginny a compartment to sit in before heading off again. Mr. Weasley, Mrs. Weasley clutching either side of Ginny's trolley followed next and they began to help her load her things onto the train. Finally Ron entered through the barrier and walked over to Harry "Thanks for waiting mate".

"No Worries" responded "Fred and George have got us seats lets go find them".

"Good idea".

In as quick fashion as possible with the copious amounts of students attempting to board the Hogwarts Express Harry and Ron wheeled their trolleys over to the nearest door along the train, together they heaved both trunks on-board then returned to their trolleys to load individual luggage on top of their trunks. It took the two of them about five minutes to find Fred and George's compartment and would've totally missed it if Lee Jordan hadn't tapped them on the shoulders and invited them in after they walked straight past the compartment.

"Hiya Harry alright summer?" he asked.

"Yeah it was alright, yours?"

"Good, Good I'll give you a hand with your stuff then you can just go off and say your goodbyes".

"Thanks Lee" said Harry and Ron with relief.

Once the luggage had been safely stowed away in the compartment Harry and Ron returned to the Platform to bid goodbye to Mr. and Mrs. Weasley.

"Keep out of trouble this year you two" Mrs. Weasley told Harry and Ron.

"Shouldn't the twins get that warning?" stated Ron in offense.

"Well I don't want you two doing something foolish again dear imagine if you two were to die because of a book?"

Harry and Ron exchanged amused expressions.

"Hermione'd kill us if we even tried to damage a book in any way, Mum we'll be fine" Ron attempted to console his mother. Mrs. Weasley pointedly ignored him but hugged him anyway. Harry was surprised when she also pulled him into a bone cracking hug and patted his shoulder a couple of times.

"Both of you write if you need anything alright?" said Mr. Weasley "We'd invite you back for Christmas but Bill's invited us to Egypt to spend it with him".

"That's fine Mr. Weasley" smiled Harry "Have a good year and see you later".

"No pranks Fred and George" Mrs. Weasley instructed them.

"Don't worry" said George "Forge and I won't pull any this year".

"Ah Gred I concur, good show old boy".

Fred and George said a final goodbye to their parents and started to walk back toward the train but not before Fred whispered in Harry's ear "We said George and I wouldn't, we never said anything about The Renegade Marauders now did we?"

Harry smirked involuntarily at this comment. A few days after receiving the Marauders' books Harry had told the twins and Ron that he was the son of one of the original Marauders. Shocked at first Fred and George had swiftly come up with the idea to reform The Marauders under a slightly different name which Ron had surprisingly come up with just putting Renegade between The and Marauders' and Harry of course had designed the way they were going to reveal themselves to the Student and Staff Body of Hogwarts at the Welcoming Feast. The whistle sounded, Mrs. Wealsey started to shove the two of them toward the train hastily supplying the boys with warnings, telling the boys to write to her or Mr. Weasley whenever they needed anything and a final goodbye later Harry and Ron climbed aboard and shut the door behind them. Harry and Ron waved out the window to them as the train rapidly gained speed, gliding rapidly across the tracks as if a ghost floating away on the air. Once the train had rounded its first corner Harry and Ron returned to the compartment and immediately were engulfed in a hug by a mass of bushy brown hair.

"Hermione!" exclaimed Harry.

"What's wrong?"

"Well" she began blushing slightly " I thought back to last year and had a feeling that something was going to prevent you getting on the train then you'd probably do something stupid like fly a car to Hogwarts and then get yourselves expelled!"

"Whoa Mione calm down" Harry reassured her.

"Did you just call me that name Harry Potter? My name is Hermione, not Herms, Hermy or Mione got it?"

"Oh lighten up Mione" said Ron.

She glared at the two of them but allowed them enter the compartment and take their seats for the journey nonetheless. Harry smirked inconspicuously toward Fred and George and mouthed 'it all begins tonight this is starting to give me goose-bumps!'

The twins smirked right back 'us too, try and act innocent though Harry!'

Harry nodded slightly and turned to strike up a random conversation with Lee. Fred and George soon joined in followed closely by Ron. Lee noticed how close the four were but chose to not say anything, he knew Fred and George's backstory and he could easily get wind of Ron's so didn't really need an explanation on how they seemed to be a tight knight circle. Meanwhile while the boys talked aimlessly about Quidditch prospects for the different houses this year Hermione had just introduced herself to Ginny and the two were quickly getting to talking like they had best friends for many years other than just a few minutes on a train. The journey wore on but no matter how much time passed there was no sign of Draco or his cronies, Harry mentioned as much to Ron and wasn't surprised when Ron responded "Good Riddance, Maybe they missed the train, who cares Harry? Let's not worry about those morons".

"Well said" agreed the twins.

Half past one arrived and a knock at the door alerted Harry to the arrival of the lunch trolley, getting up and opening the door he turned back to his friends and said "You lot want anything?"

"I'm alright" said Lee and Hermione.

"Just some Droobles" said Ron.

"A couple of liquorice wands" said Fred and George.

"Nothing for me" said Ginny "I'm not quite hungry".

Harry ordered his friends' requests then purchased a few chocolate frogs for himself, returned to his seat and peeled the wrapper off his first frog. When Harry located the Famous Witch or Wizard card he almost dropped everything in his hands, staring right back at him was a picture of a man around his age who looked almost identical except this man's eyes were a deep hazel colour instead of emerald green.

"Holy Shit Harry!" exclaimed Lee seeing the card first for he was sitting next to Harry "That's a card of Merlin from when he was Nineteen, there's only ever been three of those ever made!"

"You know Harry" said Hermione "He does kind of look like you at that age actually".

Harry paled slightly had she figured it out that easily? Deciding he needed to get out of this situation very quickly he hastily added "Nah I'd hope not who'd want all that long silver hair he got when he got older?"

Everyone in the compartment burst out laughing and Hermione's comment about Harry and Merlin's appearance being linked was soon forgotten. The scenery outside had changed from a sooty city expanse to various paddocks, Harry caught sight of various farm animals grazing off the land and after a few farms Hermione and Ginny left the room for the boys to change. Once Harry, Fred, George, Ron and Lee were dressed in their Hogwarts robes they swapped places with Hermione and Ginny to get into their own robes. More conversations went around the compartment for the rest of the day some serious, some funny and some utterly strange. Harry loved every single moment of the train journey but one negative thought did seep in through his euphoria focused mind. Harry was getting ever closer to a nearly constant presence of both Snape and Malfoy. Not that he had time to think of it for long because Ron started talking away about how hungry he was and Harry felt the feeling become contagious. By the time evening fell in fact all four male occupants of the compartment were complaining of a sore stomach and a desperate need to eat. Harry once again gazed vacantly out the window something about this routine allowed him to dwindle time down to its nothingness and make journeys far shorter than what they actually were. The minutes passed by rapidly and gazing down at his watch once more Harry saw that they were pulling into Hogsmeade station at quarter to six that night. Harry and the others all knew the deal about luggage so quickly made their way off the train. Over all the students' noise a large voice boomed "FIRS' YEARS THIS WAY PLEASE, FIRS' YEARS TER ME, EVERYONE TO BE RESORTED GO ON THE CARRIAGES AS NORMAL!'

Because there wasn't time to do much else Harry, Ron and Hermione raised a hand in greeting, Hagrid returned it before the Golden Trio turned and followed Fred, George and Lee into a Carriage.

"Are you being resorted Lee?" Hermione asked curiously.

"Nah" the boy with dreadlocks denied "I like it in Gryffindor as I am so I don't see any need to be re – sorted just cuz it's offered".

The journey up to the castle was very subdued, everyone in Harry's carriage minus Lee was getting nervous about the re – sorting. Over and over Harry kept asking himself the same question 'What if the hat actually put him in Slytherin this time?"

He kept pondering this for the whole journey, effectively this made the new second year ignore the beautiful sights so commonplace at Hogwarts. Like Hagrid's Hut, The Stone Circle, A passing of the Clock tower and had to be wracked from his stupor by Ron hitting him on the arm "Come on let's just get it over with Harry".

When they got inside the entrance courtyard it shocked almost everyone that Dumbledore was the one waiting for them when they got out of the Carriages.

"Welcome back to Hogwarts, could all those not being resorted go inside and take their normal places please?"

The instructed left, Lee gave an encouraging nod to Harry and the others, once they were gone Dumbledore.

"Today you have been offered a chance to retake your sorting because of the opening of a new house, Emrys, named after the mentor of The Hogwarts Four, if you'll step through we can begin and get you sorted at the same time as the first years".

They all walked through the main side doors of the entrance hall just in time to see Mcgonnagall approach with this year's group of first years. Dumbledore strode into The Great Hall, Harry presumed, to take his seat and McGonagall led them all to stand just in front of the sorting hat and stool.

"Now when I call your name you'll place the sorting hat on your head and be selected to move into a certain house, please immediately move to your new house table".

Harry glanced up the staff table, he frowned upon seeing Lucius Malfoy next to a man he had never seen before in person but recognized him from reading a few of Mr. Weasley's copies of The Daily Prophet over the summer.

"Ron, what d'you reckon Fudge and Malfoy Senior are here for?"

"Well Malfoy Senior arranged for Draco to be resorted to prove he's a true Slytherin" Rin hissed back "He complained about it the train ride home last year. As for Fudge, I'm not really sure-"

"Dalton, Maxwell"

A small boy with blond hair nervously took his place on the stool and McGonagall lowered the sorting hat over his head. Not even five seconds later the hat shouted "RAVENCLAW!"

A round of applause rang through the hall from the third table to the right.

"Deveraux, William"

The same process was repeated, the hat seemed to take a while deciding this boy's fate until it let out a loud cry of "SLYTHERIN!"

Person after person was sorted, all the house tables were rapidly filling up despite this however anyone Harry had become friends with was yet to be sorted until…

"Granger, Hermione".

The hat seemed to take a long while with Hermione, Harry knew that the hat would be considering to put her in Ravenclaw this time but everyone in the hall Harry included got the shock of their lives "EMRYS!"

The furthest table to the left graciously welcomed Hermione to their house with a smattering of applause.

"Weasley, Fred"

Fred sat under the hat and was sorted almost instantly "EMRYS!"

"Weasley, George"

"Feels scarier the second the time" George admitted timidly moving over to the stool and taking a seat, and George too was sorted into "EMRYS!" within a few seconds.

"Weasley, Ronald".

"George was right, it is worse the second time" were Ron's last words to Harry before he went to the stool and sat for a long while. Almost ten minutes passed and it seemed that Ron may just have to remain in Gryffindor but the hat cried for the entire hall to hear "EMRYS!"

Smiling, Ron sauntered over to the leftmost table behind applause and dropped into place beside his elder twin brothers.

"Weasley, Ginny".

This was the quickest sorting of the day so far, the rim of the hat had hardly touched the rim of her head when it bellowed "EMRYS!"

Once Ginny was seated beside Hermione McGonagall continued "Potter, Harry"

Harry made his way past the last person to be sorted after him which incidentally happened to be Draco Malfoy, exhaled deeply and took a seat on the stool. Professor McGonagall lowered the hat over his head, Harry started to hear a tiny voice in his ear once more.

'_Hello again Mr. Potter'_

'_Hello Sorting Hat, we both know where I'm going an heir needs to protect his house you know'_

'_Quite right!' _ Afterward the hat shouted a single word loud enough for the entire hall to hear "EMRYS".

Harry rushed down the Great Hall ignoring the shocked stares or the 'Famous Harry Potter' stares and took the seat beside Ron.

"Malfoy, Draco".

The final person to be sorted approached the stool and repeated the same process as all the others had. Lucius Malfoy leaned forward slightly ready for good news but what happened next was far from good news in this mans' eyes.

"EMRYS!"

The entire hall was silent. The only sound heard within the halls of the Great Hall was breathing, you could've honestly heard a pin drop.

"Go and join your house Draco" said Dumbledore gently.

"NO!" roared Lucius "I WILL NOT HAVE MY PUREBLOOD SON IN ANY HOUSE BUT SLYTHERIN!"

"Father" said Draco politely "You wanted me to be sorted into Slytherin for your own egotistical desires and personally I'm sick of pretending your stupid blood purity mania shit! I actually want to be in Emrys house Father".

"You're no son of mine" stated Lucius, he tapped his staff against the ground and said in a booming voice which cascaded off the walls so that everyone could hear him "I Lucius Malfoy, head of The Most Ancient and Noble House of Malfoy hereby disown you. Draco Walton Malfoy for betraying the pureblood lineage the Malfoy family prides itself on".

Lucius strode from the hall closely followed by Minister Fudge, whom was making a very bad attempt at calming the man down. The Malfoy Lord's words did have the intended effect on the young Malfoy however. Not even when Dumbledore called for dinner did he move an inch. The only thing good for him in this situation was that everyone was too shocked or hated him to much to concern themselves with his problems.

"That must have been rough for him" said Harry softly "Losing his family like that".

"It's Malfoy" shrugged Ron "Who cares? Anyway let' eat!"

Harry loaded his plate with various meat, chipolatas, roast potatoes and even a couple of eggs. Dinner and dessert were relatively loud affairs but strangely enough, according to Hermione anyway the way that Harry, Ron, Fred and George were hardly speaking to anyone meant that they were up to something. She asked them but Harry replied using Fred and George's catchphrase of "Ask no questions, we'll tell no lies".

Once all the meals had been completed Dumbledore began his start of term notices or he would of if fireworks weren't cascading, tumbling and warping all over. A single blast of magical firework sparks formed words just in front of Dumbledore at the staff table:

IN HOGWARTS DARKEST HOUR FOUR BOYS BROUGHT IN A NEW AGE OF MISCHIEF – MAKING. IN THEIR HONOUR WE UNITE TO CARRY ON THEIR LEGACY. N0 0NE IS SAFE FROM US! YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED.

H0GWARTS BEWARE!

PRONGLET, ORANGI, GRATIK AND PHAZER

THE RENEGADE MARAUDERS

The firework display came to an end. The general expression on the students' faces wer either misunderstanding or total fear. All of the teachers had fond smiles gracing their features but Snape,

Snape looked absolutely livid.

"Well I suppose we can expect some fun this year" chuckled Dumbledore "You all need to be up bright and early tomorrow with classes so off to bed you go now, pip, pip".

End Chapter

Well that one was full of Surprises for all you guys, who would've guessed Draco to actually be a potential food guy in this fic (if you can honestly say yes I might have to dedicate a chap to you1#! Nothing else to say here young Witches and Wizards! See you again in Chapter Eight!

Nox!


	8. Just When You Thought

Lumos

Me: Hello everyone! It's time for yet another instalment of Harry Potter and the Heir of Merlin's Promise Phoenix! This chapter wasn't in the original draft but I thought it deserved to be added anyway to the final mix. So not gonna waste any time with pointless AN's. Huge props to everyone who favourited and/ or followed since the last update it really makes me happy to see a steady increase in the fan-base of this fic. Now without further ado we shall respond to our reviewers:

Disclaimer: Don't own nothing except Novae and The name of the Caelin oh and the plotline! I also don't write this story for profit only to share my creative side and have some fun!

Dark Lelouch3221: Yeah I totally agree on the Draco part a lot of fics take his role in the Death Eaters as a written invitation to give him a bad image, I always believed that he should've become a main in the effort against the dark forces. On the Hermione and Ginny front I plan to do a few little flirty moments between them, I'm not sure Hermione'd do anything to drastic so I'll keep hers to a minimum in the outgoingness but still have a small amount anyway. Thanks for the review and have a good day.

Albionia: Thanks for the review. I really liked writing that part for Draco, in time he will become an important ally for the forces of light but it won't be for a while because I've still got to get him over all the baggage from his past.

Starboy454: Thank you for the review and am glad that you're enjoying it.

Rb2312: Thank you for the review. Ginny and Harry's conversation was pretty intense to write sometimes they surprise even me who's writing them! As for the Re-Sorting you actually pinpointed all the ones sorted into Emrys that I didn't mention in the sorting chapter, are you psychic? Haha hope you continue to find this story enjoyable.

_When the days gone cold, when you got nothing else to rely on just hold your head high (Head High!). They can't take our pride, they can't take our love away! We'll fight for friendship that means Never Give Up! (Stay Strong!) The Phoenix guards us from the storm, we'll rise up and claim our world defend it from evil… The Brotherhood is Rising our enemy is great but together we're unstoppable!_

CHAPTER EIGHT: JUST WHEN YOU THOUGHT IT COULDN'T GET WORSE

Harry, Ron, Hermione and all their housemates followed their new head of house Professor Sinistra from the Great Hall after Dumbledore had dismissed them. The movements through Hogwarts castle were relatively quiet considering the usual start of term banter usually led by loudness, misbehaviour and general mischief making by Fred and George. Even the Weasley twins themselves had trouble saying more than a few words because they were so excited about finally getting to see the inside of where Emrys' students resided for the years they spent within Hogwarts' walls. That didn't mean there were no conversations around though. Harry vaguely heard the former Gryffindor chases chatting about their summer, Neville was talking to someone Harry knew to be Susan Bones formerly of Hufflepuff House, and Harry also saw Ginny talking quietly to two girls he had never met before. He sadly realized that his prediction at the end of the summer may be starting to come true. But above everything else Harry caught sight of something he hadn't expected at all. Draco Malfoy stood slightly behind everyone else but kept within sight of Professor Sinistra in order to make sure he could find his way to the Emrys common room. Draco's face was held a vacant expression, it was one Harry related to so well himself deciding to ignore the looks from Ron and Hermione he fell into step beside the former Malfoy heir.

"What d'you want Potter?" he said tonelessly.

"To see if you were handling this situation alright" shrugged Harry.

"Why do you care? All I've ever done is insult you" Draco replied.

"Believe it or not Draco just because I'm the boy who lived and all that crap doesn't mean I've lived a perfect life you know. I grew up around Muggles that probably treated me worse than your father treated you".

"I find that hard to believe Saint Potter" spat Draco.

"Your decision" shrugged Harry "It's up to you what to believe or not but just consider this Draco you hate your father's pureblood mania and chose to leave Slytherin which in their books will make you a target, a place can be four times as dangerous without anyone watching your back. We could be friends you know".

Leaving Draco to sort out his thoughts Harry increased his speed to re-join Ron and Hermione once more.

"What's this all about?" Hermione asked Harry.

"I was offering him my friendship Mione, He got a rough deal through his father and considering that he and I will be dorm mates for the foreseeable future I believe that it makes sense to extend the offer and let Draco do what he wants with that offer".

"You offered to be friends with Malfoy?" Ron asked angrily "Have you forgotten all the insults and everything from last year Harry!?"

"Ron, everyone deserves a second chance maybe if you acted a bit more like Draco and saw past the age old Malfoy/Weasley family hate tradition started by your forefathers you could usher in a new era where the families coexist without any issues of pureblood mania you may be a Weasley Ron but you need to stop thinking that your last name defines your personality".

Ron glared at Harry but kept his mouth shut while pondering his friend's words. Could a Weasley and Malfoy really be friends? Draco obviously wasn't part of that lineage in anything but the physical sense of the word and maybe Harry was right, maybe Draco deserved a chance to prove himself different to the many Malfoys' before him.

"Alright you win Harry but don't come crying to me when it goes wrong" Ron told him.

"I'm not sure I want to give him a chance either Harry he did get you and us into quite a bit of trouble last year with that Midnight Duel and everything else we could've been expelled".

"Hermione" Harry continued with her "Draco was only acting out to convince the Slytherins were on his side, it's a tactic a few people used around the Dursleys to get favours from them or money from Uncle Vernon's successful drill firm".

"That's awful" gasped Hermione.

"It is" agreed Harry "but I'd say they deserve it".

"I'm not sure I can accept this yet Harry" Hermione put in "Maybe I'll consider it if and when he proves himself to be worth my forgiveness".

Harry sighed, he always knew the ever studious Hermione would be the hardest to crack if something like this happened but he nodded meekly and returned his focus to the journey towards the Emrys common room. Around five minutes later Professor Sinistra stopped all of the new students at the base of the Astronomy tower, a large portrait was erected on the ground just beside the staircase leading to the observation chamber above.

Inside the portrait a man with spiky black hair dressed in a black robe greeted them with a single word "Password?"

"Light Never Fades" said Professor Sinistra.

The black haired man bowed and without further ado the portrait swung open. After being led into the common room Harry saw that it was almost identical to the Gryffindor common room except that there seemed to be a lot more sofas and armchairs around the slightly larger common room.

"Boys dormitories are the staircase on the left just follow them up, Girls same on your right, Goodnight to you all and see those who are taking Astronomy in my class this coming week".

Immediately upon Professor Sinistra's departure all the students seemed not to waste any time going to their respective dorms to get some well needed rest for the school day ahead. Harry was about to head up to bed when a voice called out to him.

"Harry?"

"Yeah?" he said recognizing the voice to belong to Ginny.

"There's two people I'd like you to meet" Ginny pulled him over to where two girls were nervously standing. Both were dressed in girls' Hogwarts uniforms with the new emblem for Emrys house resting upon the left side of their chests. The first girls was slightly shorter than Ginny, she had long curly dirty blonde hair, grey blue eyes and a pale complexion which accentuated her eyes even more than her hair already did. The second girl was slightly taller than Ginny, she herself had dark brown almost black hair, dark obsidian coloured eyes and a pale complexion that contrasted against her dark hair and eyes quite nicely.

"So that's Potter" the second girl said.

"Don't be like that Tori" Ginny scolded her "remember trying to step out of this Slytherin family speech you gave me at the dinner table?"

The seemingly named Tori blushed heavily and stammered her apologies to Harry, he rubbed the apologies off however and extended a hand "I'm Harry, Harry Potter".

"My name's Astoria Greengrass" the girl responded "but my pureblood supremacist of a father gave me that name so just call me Tori".

"Nice to meet you Tori" Harry's eyes travelled over to the girl beside her and said "Hi I'm Harry and you are?"

"Luna Lovegood" the girl responded "you've got a few nargles on you".

Harry looked at Ginny quizzically but the witch in-training just winked at him. The young wizard muttered a hasty goodnight and retreated up the stairwell to the boys' dormitories. If Harry was expecting to get a peaceful night's sleep he would have been extremely disappointed. All through the night he tossed and turned, nightmares of his parents' deaths, falsetto dreams of Ron and Hermione dying under the trapdoor and finally a lone Novae killed by a stray bolt of lightning.

"Potter, Potter. Harry!"

Harry's eyes jerked open beads of sweat trickling down his entire face. He paled even further on seeing Draco's face and whispered "How did I wake you?"

The young former Malfoy shrugged "I always had to be a light sleeper with a prick like Lucius around, say Potter d'you think we could talk in the common room? I've thought about your offer and I don't wanna disturb the others sleep, as much as I'd like to stop Weasley's snoring however".

Harry chuckled softly as he often thought the exact same thing.

"Sure" he hissed "Let's go".

Harry and Draco quietly tiptoed from the boys' dorms. The two made short work of the stairs and soon sat on armchairs facing each other in the armchairs closest to the fire.

"Potter, you made me realize last night that my father may influence Slytherin's to come after me because I now fall under the category, according to them, a blood traitor. I don't want to have to face the prospects of trying to watch my own back across the whole of Hogwarts alone because I'm too arrogant or ignorant to accept friendship or help when it's offered".

"You realize that becoming friends with me may give the Slytherins more ammunition against you?"

"Yeah but to be honest they can shove all that blood mania up their pompous arses. All my life up to this point has been a lie. Pretending to be an arse all the time is actually quite taxing. I'd like a chance to stand for my own beliefs rather than Lucius's".

"So you watch my back, I'll watch yours?"

"Yeah and another thing Harry I'd rather we found a nickname for me that meant I wouldn't still be connected to Lucius in some way".

"How about Drake?" Harry asked the former Malfoy "It's relatively simple change bit a significant one nonetheless".

"Drake sounds much more preferable to Draco".

"We'd better hit the haystack anyway don't wanna end up looking horrible on the first day.

"Night Harry"

"Night Drake".

The next morning Harry awoke to loud shouting filling his dorm room for some reason Draco and Ron's loud voices were bursting against his eardrums.

"I AM NOT MY FATHER WEASLEY SO STOP COMPARING ME TO HIM!"

"I WON'T STOP MALFOY BECAUSE OF THE INSULTS YOU DIRECTED TO MY FAMILY LAST YEAR!"

"Ron" Draco said wearily "Please I've already said it was an act besides that Harry needs us all to watch each other's backs because whether you believe me or not there are some people who really hate him for his fame, others are just jealous and everyone close to him becomes a target! One day we're all going to need to stand together and I hope to Merlin that you grow up and realize three things one I am not my father's son, two we're all on the same side against those trying to do our friends wrong and three I really want the prejudices between our family to come to an end with our generation"

Without another word Draco stormed from the Dormitory, he did not even look back once as he left the Emrys Second Year Boys dormitory.

"What the hell was that for Ron?" Harry growled "You said you'd give him a chance to prove himself?"

"I'm sorry Harry I kinda lost it when I saw him and remembered back to last year".

"Well when we get down to breakfast you'd best apologize Ron, Drake is my friend and I won't have anyone disrespect him especially since he and I agreed to watch each other's backs from now on".

Ron looked down in shame but nodded meekly to Harry's request and left the dorm shortly afterward. The Second Year Potter sighed quietly, he pulled on his Emrys Robes and headed out of the dorm room for breakfast.

Used to the ever changing staircases In Hogwarts by now Harry was able to navigate his way to the Great Hall with little difficulty. About halfway down the grand staircase Harry ran into Hermione again, literally. He knocked the poor girl down to the marble ground, her response was a groan of pain similar to the one she had emitted at Diagon Alley back when Harry had first met up with her those few days ago.

"Sorry Mione" he said apologetically "I really need to start watching where I'm going".

Harry helped her to her feet once more, unlike in Diagon Alley however Harry assisted his best friend in picking up her fallen books and handed them back to her.

"Thanks Harry" she said blushing lightly "Shall we go to breakfast then?"

"Sure Mione let's go".

Together the two friends made their way through the final part of the grand staircase, across the entrance hall and finally entered the large entrance way of The Great Hall. It seemed that Hermione wasn't in any hurry to leave Harry's side even when the young boy took a seat at the Emrys table beside Ron and Draco she made a point to sit on the other side of him. Breakfast for Harry consisted of bacon, eggs, sausages, and of course a few pieces of toast slathered in melted butter. While chomping away on the wondrous meal Harry turned to Ron.

"Well?"

Ron sighed, he adjusted himself to be facing Draco and made his attempt at an apology "I think you and Harry are right, we need to watch each other's backs. Hogwarts can be a dangerous place sometimes which means the more people who want to help us the better". Ron nervously extended a hand but needed have worried because a moment later Draco took the offered gesture of peace and a possible friendship "Like I said Ron, The Weasleys' and Malfoys' have been enemies for centuries maybe we can be the generation that changes it all, and call me Drake by the way".

"Sounds Good".

Halfway through breakfast Professor Sinistra came along the tables handing out class schedules to her students. Upon seeing their timetables Harry, Ron and Draco all groaned in unison.

"It's not that bad" Hermione protested.

"Speak for yourself" said Draco.

_**NAME: HARRY JAMES POTTER **_

_**YEAR: 2 **_

_**HOUSE: EMRYS **_

_**HEAD OF HOUSE: PROFESSOR SINISTRA**_

_**CLASS SCHEDULE:**_

_**MONDAY:**_

_**MORNING: DEFENCE AGAINST THE DARK ARTS**_

_**HERBOLOGY **_

_**AFTERNOON: POTIONS **_

_**CHARMS**_

_**TUESDAY: **_

_**MORNING: DOUBLE POTIONS **_

_**AFTERNOON: HERBOLOGY **_

_**DEFENCE AGAINST THE DARK ARTS**_

_**WEDNESDAY: **_

_**MORNING: DOUBLE TRANSFIGURATION**_

_**AFTERNOON: DOUBLE CHARMS **_

_**THURSDAY: **_

_**MORNING: TRANSFIGURATION**_

_**CHARMS**_

_**AFTERNOON: POTIONS **_

_**HERBOLOGY**_

_**FRIDAY: **_

_**MORNING: HERBOLOGY**_

_**TRANSFIGURATION**_

_**AFTERNOON: DOUBLE DEFENCE AGAINST THE DARK ARTS **_

_**SATURDAY: **_

_**MORNING: EXTRA CURRICULAR CLASS **_

"Double Potions for our first day back is Merlin trying to torture his new house on their first day?" Draco pondered aloud.

"I bet he is" Ron grumbled darkly.

"Wonder what this extra-curricular is?"

"You have it too?" Harry asked the blond "Weird I assumed only Ron, Fred, George and I were going to be involved".

"Guess we'll just have to wait til then to find out" shrugged Ron and once he noticed several others departing the hall he hastily put in "We'd better move don't wanna piss Snape off on our first day back".

Gloomily the new group of friends departed the Great Hall to begin the expedition to the dungeons for their first Potions Lesson of the year. It was a huge disappointment to start their very first day back like this but as Draco said better that they get the worst one dealt with before they moved on to the others. Draco was the one to lead the way to the dungeons feeling hopeful that because he was a former student of Slytherin house that he would still be part of the favourite clique but unfortunately it seemed not to be the case for as soon as Draco and the other students sat down Snape started in an absent, almost bored tone.

"Welcome back to another year, frankly I'm surprised that anyone even managed to get back into my class after such abysmal results last term but I suppose" here Snape turned to glare at Harry "Fame keeps certain people in places they don't deserve to be don't they Mr. Potter?"

"So what damages do you plan to do to my point tally this year?" said Harry casually.

"Five points from Emrys for talking back to a teacher Potter and you will serve a detention delegated by your head of house on Thursday Evening".

"Go to hell Snivellus!" Harry retorted and wordlessly stormed from the room.

'How did he know that name? Did they leave him the books? No they couldn't of-"

"Everyone else you will be expected to step up from the horrible atrocities you committed last year, I of course am meaning you Mr. Longbottom" Snape drawled.

To the shock of everyone it was Draco who came to Neville's defence "You're a bastard Snivellus! Picking on someone because they don't have aptitude at your class, did you ever think that maybe if you weren't such an arse to everyone that just maybe students would enjoy your classes and make for of an effort in the results? Screw this".

"Five more points shall be taken from Emrys and you also have detention Thursday evening for disrespecting a staff member".

"I don't give a fuck!" roared Draco and before Snape could say anymore stormed from the room. Harry was pacing back and forth around the upper chamber of the Astronomy Tower. Stupid Snape and his stupid shit! I swear he needs to be dealt with but I doubt Dumbledore would sack him off the words of a second year but mam off the words of a second year but maybe just maybe there was a way Harry could act without being caught but Snape would still get what's coming to him. Maybe it was time for The Renegade Marauders to deliver their first prank.

"Hey I knew I'd find you here".

"Drake? How come you're here?"

"Snape's being an utter moron" sighed Draco "You were right last year he definitely plays favourites. How are we gonna get back at him?"

"Simple we use the power of The Renegade Marauders".

"I so want in to that!"

"Well Drake you of course can be to get revenge on Hogwarts less than esteemed potions master".

"Excellent" Draco responded "But we've still got ages until Class ends to kill now what should we do?"

"I need to think about something Drake it's tough but I think you may be involved in something far beyond ordinary Wizard conception" Harry started.

"Like a Prophecy or some crap?"

"Yeah Rowena Ravenclaw gave a prediction about me and five others many centuries ago about a group called the Brotherhood. Ron's the Strategist, the Weasley twins are the pranksters, I have no idea who the Willow is but I believe that you are the outcast, somehow it all pieces together. You were disowned by Lucius, you're a Malfoy but you don't have a messed up sense about all Wizarding Families with pureblood being better than everyone else I'd say that you're an outcast in all most every single variation of the word. Plus Novae adding you to the extra – curricular just somehow cements my theory, Welcome to the Brotherhood Draco Malfoy".

Draco's mouth fell open at this "Then the package I received with the trench coat and all the other things wasn't a coincidence? And the fact that I got a specially designed wand with runes down it all happened for a reason?"

"Yes" Harry confirmed.

"That's unbelievable" breathed Draco in awe "It's almost too good to be true".

"I won't lie to you Drake it's not going to be an easy journey, there are some things in our future that may lead the people we care about into death or even ourselves".

"I understand Harry but I need to be part of this and restore what little honour the Malfoy name has left. I need to begin to forge a new destiny for my family name".

"Draco you will always be like my brother from now on whatever happens".

The boys sat discussing the training they would begin to undergo on Saturday but the whole time it seemed futile talking about it mainly because they hadn't the slightest clue what was planned for their training. The potions lesson rapidly came to an end the students went about their break between classes to find their friends from other classes to head off to lunch. Surprised that the two of them had spent the morning just talking Harry and Draco descended the Astronomy Tower. At first they were shocked to see Hermione waiting at the bottom of the staircase but were even more shocked when she pulled both of them into a group hug.

"Don't worry I'm not contagious" she said to Draco with a laugh "I'm honestly thankful to you for standing up for Neville, he really doesn't have a lot of confidence because of Professor Snape" .

"No probs" Draco smiled "Neville's a fellow member of Emrys and no one is going to be messing with him from now on".

"I totally agree" said a voice from not too far away. It seemed that Ron too had finally accepted Draco and even more so when Harry divulged to Ron the nature of Draco's involvement in The Brotherhood. Hastily they all returned through the odd staircases, along a few corridors filled with the occasional suit of armour some were even equipped with some of the strangest weaponry Harry had ever laid eyes upon. The length of the spear like object was covered in stone spikes which converged against the topmost part to form a ball for the mace which incidentally was covered all over with odd three pointed barbs. Once inside the Great Hall Harry, Ron and Draco stared down Snape with identical scowls of barely withheld fury dancing across their faces.

"I heard what happened" Ginny commiserated with them "I hope he's not as bas with our year".

"Gin I highly doubt he'll be nice to you considering you're my friend and Ron's sister" Harry explained sadly.

"Only cuz he's jealous of how cute you are".

Ginny winked at Harry again and our poor hero blushed to the roots of his hair. Unfortunately for him however it seemed that Ginny had totally moved out of her blushing phase, not knowing whether to be joyful or absolutely petrified (No pun intended) he swiftly started to load his plate for lunch.

"Thanks for back there" Neville suddenly piped "He got worse over the summer I think".

"No worries Neville" Draco stated while inclining his head "Snape's just being a prick".

"Well we've only got Herbology and Defence left for the day now so smooth sailing from here on out".

"Ron whenever you say something like that we always get into trouble" Harry laughed from beside his best mate, he then continued in a serious tone "Wonder what that Lockhart's like he seemed pretty strange in Flourish and Blotts these days a bit more flashy than actual substance".

"A galleon says he's useless and gets us into trouble by the end of the year" came from Ron.

"That's not very kind Ron" Hermione chastised him "Not everyone's a Quirrel you know"

"I bet it's just cause you fancy him".

"Ronald" the bushy haired girl retorted hotly."I do not fancy older men! I happen to find boys my own age very attractive so have no need to try and influence someone who's already probably been a paedophile".

"Hermione?"

"What is it now Ron?"

"You just spoke like a real girl you know not like a book-person".

"Just because I read Ron doesn't mean I'm incapable of feelings!"

"Sorry" the boy quickly interjected and dug into his food before Hermione could start lecturing him.

"Welcome to the Core" Fred winked over to Draco "Your idea for you know what was absolutely spectacular!"

"No harm done… yet" Draco smirked back "He deserves what he's about to get".

"Now!" hissed Fred.

An explosion was heard from the Slytherin table. Snape had been coincidentally talking to Goyle when a deep mesmerizing smog engulfed the entire Slytherin table. Gasps of shock erupted around the hall at first when people thought that something really dangerous was afoot but slowly the gasps of shock transfigured into roaring bouts of intense laughter. Everyone at the Slytherin table, Snape included had their original hairstyles but took on an appearance which made it seem as though every single member of Slytherin house had dyed their hair fluorescent pink. Fireworks darted all over the hall once more and formed new words for the entire hall to gaze upon.

_WE THE MARAUDERS SINCERELY DEEM SLYTHERIN HOUSE OUR FIRST TARGET BUT DO NOT THINK THAT THE REST OF YOU ARE SAFE! WE COULD STRIKE ANYWHERE AT ANYTIME! HOGWARTS BEWARE!_

_DRAKELL, PRONGLET, ORANGI, GRATIK AND PHAZER _

_THE RENEGADE MARAUDERS._

Once lunch had been consumed Harry bid goodbye to Ginny, Tori and Luna before following the other second years' from the hall. To the delight of every single second year Emrys they would be taking Herbology with the Hufflepuffs this year instead of the Slytherins. Once they made it out of the castle and onto the front lawn of the grounds Professor Sprout called out for everyone to hear "Okay Second Years we're going to be working in Greenhouse three today so please follow me!"

Professor Sprout guided her students along the grounds allowing them all to take in fully for the first time since last year the beautiful landscapes, ornamental statues and beautiful exterior stonework that Hogwarts boasted proudly. Harry had to admit that his favourite part of the walk was the tiny glimpse he managed to sneak of the towering white goal posts of the Quidditch Pitch that he missed so much.

"Right" Professor Sprout continued while they took positions around the rather camping style table erected in the centre of the Greenhouse "Today we will be repotting Mandrakes can anyone tell me the properties of the Mandrake root?"

To no one's surprise Hermione's hand was the only one which raised.

"Yes Miss Granger?"

"Mandrake or Mandragora can be used to return anyone petrified to their original state" Hermione said "And furthermore the Mandrake's cry is fatal to anyone who hears it".

"Excellent ten points to Emrys" Professor Sprout beamed "Well our Mandrake's are only seedlings so their cries won't kill you yet but they will knock you out for several hours which is why I've fiven you each a set of earmuffs for auditory protection".

Everyone within the greenhouse placed their earmuffs firmly over their ears.

"Next you grip the Mandrake firmly, pull it sharply out of the pot and place it into the other pot with some soil" Professor Sprout demonstrated each action she spoke but paused briefly upon hearing Neville slump against the floor into unconsciousness.

"Ah" she sighed "Longbottom's been neglecting his earmuffs".

"No Ma'am he's just fainted" said Seamus Finnegan whom had recently been re-sorted into Hufflepuff.

"Yes, well leave him there, plenty of pots to go around!"

Harry, Ron, Draco and Hermione approached the pots closest to them and Harry could vaguely feel his own heartbeat pumping excessively towards the challenge the Mandrake repotting brought.

"Together?" he mouthed to his friends.

"Together" the other three mouthed in unsison.

Harry yanked on the leaves surrounding the Mandrake's head like a crown. Inch by agonizing inch the disaster creatures popped into view one by one and as fast as humanly possible the Mandrakes were shifted into new pots and given generous amounts of soil so that their cries couldn't be heard anymore. About five minutes before class was due to end Sprout gave Emrys and Hufflepuff thirty points for a job well done and use the "Ennervate!" spell to reawaken Neville. The bell rung a moment after the young Longbottom heir had regained his composure and thankfully Professor Sprout dismissed them today without any homework assignments. Feeling like it would be foolish to separate when they were only travelling to their next class Harry and all of the other Second year Emrys students made their way across the castle to the third floor corridor past the statue of a weird one eyed witch with a hump protruding from her back and all the way to the top of that stairwell until they could all start to file into Professor Gilderoy Lockhart's classroom.

"Let me introduce you to your new Defence against the Dark Arts Teacher… Me" said Lockhart to begin the lesson "Gilderoy Lockhart, Order of Merlin third class, and most notably current holder of Witch Weekly's most charming smile award but I didn't get rid of the Bandon Banshee by smiling at it now did I?"

He smiled at the class in an attempt to rouse the class with some applause but receiving none the new Professor just sighed and continued his speech "I am here to teach you how to arm yourselves against the foulest creatures known to wizard kind, I first must ask you all not to scream it might provoke them!"

Lockhart whipped the sheet off the cage, hundreds of tiny blue bodies were shoving each other, shifting and shoving in what Harry assumed to be a pitiful attempt to gain the best position in the cage and like most of the other boys in his class the young descendant of Merlin found himself laughing at the sight of the pitiful excuse for "Dark Creatures".

"Cornish Pixies?" chortled Seamus.

"Freshly caught Cornish Pixies" said Lockhart seriously "Laugh while you can Mr. Finnegan Pixies can be devilishly tricky little blighters, let's see what you make of them!"

Lockhart whacked the sealing lock off the cage and everyone in that class at that moment could honestly say that they owed Ron a Galleon, Lockhart was absolutely useless! He first had attempted a pitiful spell that Harry was almost positive didn't exist and told the class to "round them all up" and sprinted toward his office.

"What Now?" Ron shouted to Harry.

"No idea! Hold still Hermione!"

Harry used Lockhart's Magical Me book to whack a pixie off of Hermione's hair. The little creature had been attempting to tie two ends of her hair into a knot. Slightly away from their group a large majority of the rest of the Pixies were dive bombing against Neville like mini torpedoes slamming every bit of the poor kid they could find. Neville should have been crying out in terrible pain instead his features were contorted into an expression of unrivalled rage, the thoughts of his Parents' attacks brought to the surface along with a large wave of pure magical force.

"I WON'T WATCH THIS ANY MOOOORRRREEEEEEEE!"

Neville's eyes burst into an unprecedented vivacity although Harry felt no effect from looking into the young Longbottom's eyes he was sure that had anyone else looked into them they would have been driven blind by even the shortest distance of time. Neville's hair spread greatly in length, each lock sprung upward giving Neville's hair style the illusion of defying gravity. Finally an ethereal white light erupted around the usually nervous and uncoordinated boy in order to complete his transformation. Harry and Ron gasped as the realisation hit them.

Neville Longbottom was a Caelin.

End Chapter

Wow I was surprised with the end of this chapter Draco a fully-fledged member of the brotherhood although he had a couple of fights to get there, we saw Harry have a few blushing moments with two of his future bond mates and before anyone goes at me like "Harry can't turn into a blushing idiot like Ginny did in Canon!" relax he won't be I just wanted to put those moments in to show that he's a growing boy so naturally he's gonna be unsure around girls and even more so because The Dursleys never showed him love and there will be a few instances throughout the start of the Soulbond that Harry gets extremely scared because of that. Neville being a Caelin was a fully planned plot point so I hope that was a nice little surprise for you all and thanks to rb2312 who gave me the idea for Ginny, Astoria and Luna to form their own trio. See ya later young witches and wizards please review! One love 3

Nox!


	9. Changes To The Third Degree

Lumos!

Hey everyone I'm back once again! This chapter holds two very important plot points which shall set the tone for a. this year and b. the entire story. Another big thank you to all my followers and favouriters since the last chapter the support this is getting overwhelms me sometimes as I expected it to be horrible aha anyway I shall now do the required Disclaimer and respond to my reviews so that we can truck onward.

Disclaimer: Unfortunate ly I do not own Harry Potter that is the sole right of J.K Rowling and if you haven't read her books already then why are you even reading Harry Potter fanfiction stories?

anotherboarduser: thanks for the review and hope this story continues to appeal to your liking.

Rb2312: On your comments about Draco I plan to have the elder Weasley's reactions to be quite priceless so keep an eye out for that later on. As for Sirius well he and Draco are both very similar in this fic and something has been hidden from Draco in relation to our favourite mutt but I won't give important details away. You'll get a glimpse into the fiery depths of the Emrys Second Year Girls dorms this chapter in fact! Neville's power won't be able to do that sort of feat for a very long time for he and Harry both have barely scratched the surface of their Caelin powers at the moment. I'm not ruling it out for later on but at the moment it appears to be highly unlikely. Yes Draco will still end up marrying Astoria, I did consider at one stage a Ron/Daphne pairing but I had no idea how to portray them getting together or even getting them to get along for more than five minutes. Although Ron is very likely to be the "I want the unobtainable girl" I just couldn't figure out how to get them together cliché free. I forgot to mention that Oliver Wood was re-sorted as well in the last chapter since I really didn't want to separate that team until the elder ones graduated. I'm glad she is too after all in canon she was rather underplayed for a love interest and I'd like to think my telling of her is a bit more accelerated of her flirty, outgoing nature she grows into in HBP. It may help but Sirius won't come even close to being free until end of third year so I'm trying to think whether it should be Dumbledore who manages to get him the trial or another idea that's going around in my head which involves one pissed off Promise Phoenix. Ah that little card idea came to me when I was reading online that Harry, Ron and Hermione received their own chocolate frog cards in the years after DH. You have brought some really good points across and I want to thank you once again for the trio of Luna, Tori and Ginny it may just end up being a major plot point in future!

Kalladin1989: Well that means you will be happy to know that due to his position in the brotherhood Draco will be a major player for the good side throughout the story. Thanks for your review.

Bobmin356: Thanks, I'll try and remember that. Thank you for taking the time to read the fic as well.

Dark Lelouch3321: Thanks for your review friend! I hope that your pap will work through everything okay nothing will ever be the same of course but hopefully with your guys help he'll keep on track. Thanks for calling this story amazing by the way it honours me that it's such a well-received piece a lot of you reviewers are actually keeping it alive to be honest. Originally I was going to write three chapters and let someone else use it for a sort of beginning to their fic for people lost for ideas but heaps of people gave me positive feedback and that sort of cemented it into my brain that this is my story to tell. You guessed the last member! Well my friend here's your virtual cookie and you'll get the dedication as promised. Finally in an earlier review you stated that you wanted to know my timeframe for the Soulbond to start? I honestly have no intention so start it before the Chamber which is where the bond will begin but I don't want them to be to close before that happens romantically as I feel they need to go into the bond with uncertainties about the whole situation and gives the plot slightly more conflict. So for now I'm restricted to casual flirting between the three of them. Hope this chapter finds you in good health and have a good day.

_When the days gone cold, when you got nothing else to rely on just hold your head high (Head High!). They can't take our pride, they can't take our love away! We'll fight for friendship that means Never Give Up! (Stay Strong!) The Phoenix guards us from the storm, we'll rise up and claim our world defend it from evil… The Brotherhood is Rising our enemy is great but together we're unstoppable!_

This Chapter is dedicated to Dark Lelouch3321 who remains a strong supporter of this fic and whom was the only person to guess Neville's title and role in The Brotherhood.

CHAPTER NINE: CHANGES TO THE THIRD DEGREE

It had been two days since Neville had transformed into a Caelin. In these two days Harry had explained the boy's position in the prophecy and all of the boys had invited him into The Renegade Marauders and The Brotherhood with open arms. Another positive thing from the situation came in the form of Snape avoiding causing Neville any problems during lesson times, Neville had said he may finally be turning a leaf but when the former began insulting Harry, Draco and Ron in the next breath Draco had hissed that Snape was only afraid of pissing Neville off and making him transform again. Harry and Draco also received information on whom they would be serving their detentions with on this night. Draco was being roped into polishing every single trophy in the trophy room under the watchful eye of Mr. Filch and Harry swore for the entire time he had got the shorter end of the proverbial stick because Professor Lockhart had asked for the young Potter to serve detention with him specifically.

"He'll probably just have you write lines and listen to him drone on about proper etiquette of the famous" Draco shrugged "I'm screwed Filch will have me there all night and those trophies are most likely gonna need a decent amount of elbow grease".

"At least this torture is slightly worth it, I refuse to let Snivellus push me around this year" growled Harry "He pisses me off more than my so called relatives sometimes".

"Hey Malfoy" called a voice.

Draco and Harry whipped their heads round to come face to face with Pansy Parkinson a girl in their year whom belonged to Slytherin House and her gang of girls.

"What?" the former Malfoy heir drawled.

"My father and I called off our arranged marriage to strengthen the Malfoy and Parkinson bloodlines, Father doesn't want me betrothed to a rotten blood traitor".

"You must be under the Illusion that I was ever going to honour that contract my father overlooked the fact that a wizard or witch must sign a contract like a marriage one with the true desire to be involved in said agreement and guess what? I signed it with my own quill that day I didn't use the bonding quill we were never betrothed you slag I'd honestly rather be betrothed to Mione than you, yes that's right you prejudiced whore I'd rather be with Hermione because she may be Muggleborn but she's one hundred and fifty one times the witch you are both in personality and skill".

"You're worse than a blood traitor, you are a muggle loving family dishonouring blood traitor!"

"Harry?" Draco turned to one of his three new best friends "Did us Slytherins really sound this bitchy all the time?"

"A good majority of it Drake" shrugged Harry.

"Thank you from the bottom of my heart for hexing me those few times when you thought no one was around".

"You're welcome" Harry smirked and wasn't surprised when Draco returned with an identical one that looked far more sinister than Harry's and continued his conversation.

"Parkinson if you continue to harbour your parents' ideals for the rest of your life the Wizarding World will die out one day there just isn't enough of the so called purebloods left to survive more than a few hundred years, it's time to be different than the ones before us!"

"Malfoy your speech just proved to me that mine and your fathers are right you are a filthy blood traitor!" roared Pansy.

"You've made a mistake Parkinson, you rely too heavily on what you know instead of what you truly believe and I regret that you will one day die unhappy after living such a pathetic life" stated Draco "And one day I hope I'm around to prove that Purebloods and Muggleborns are no different! You need to come to terms, like all other blood mania shitheads do, with the fact that the circumstances of one's birth are irrelevant it's what you do with the gift of life that determine who you are!"

Harry and Pansy stared at Draco for a moment totally slack-jawed.

"Drake you're quite intelligent?" Harry asked his friend blankly.

"Yeah" the blond shrugged "not as good as Mione but I can deliver a good point in an argument when needed only thing is I'm not very what's the word?"

"Easy going?"

"Yeah, I tend to get snappy sometimes"

"I'm still here" Pansy interjected.

"Well Parkinson I'd assume that you don't want to piss me off any further especially since I'm very close friends with Neville Longbottom and just imagine how angry he'd get if he found out you were offending two of his closest friends?"

Pansy paled and sprinted from the corridor.

"Funny how they always run before we mention he can't control it yet" chortled Harry "that was a nice way you handled her though. How old were you when they um?"

"Forced me into a blood strengthening marriage around nine" answered Draco and upon seeing Harry's pale face nodded darkly "that's only one of the reasons I detest Lucius it was just fortunate I was smart enough to get my hands on a duplicate of the bonding quill and switch them before anyone else noticed".

"D'you think she'll come round though? Parkinson I mean".

"I'm doubtful" Draco told him "I've only managed to come out alright because of my mother, Lucius has always been a prick to me but Mum always made sure I was looked after and healed anything he did unless Dobby was around, he and I have been very close since he treated us equally bad half the time".

"Hang on a moment" said Harry pulling one of his best mates to a stop "did you just say Dobby?"

"Yeah I did why?"

"Cause I had a house elf visit me over the summer… his name was Dobby".

"Tennis ball like green eyes?"

"Bingo!" confirmed Harry.

"Shit!" cursed the twelve year old former Slytherin "Let me guess he tried to stop you from coming to Hogwarts as well? He tried to do the same to me all summer but wouldn't ever tell me why I couldn't come back".

"He did the exact same as you described".

"Harry you need to be careful around Dobby, he may have his heart in the right place but he tends to charge into a situation without thinking it through properly".

"True enough" Harry agreed "Where'd Ron get off to anyway?"

"He said something about playing Chess with Seamus" shrugged Draco.

"How long til our Detentions start?"

"Bout an hour and a half" grumbled Draco despondently "The hell's just beginning".

The former enemies made their way past the Great Hall and out to the Entrance Courtyard "Hey how about I take you to meet Hagrid? He's really nice once you get past his tall stature".

"I'm not so sure Harry I wasn't the nicest person in the world last year" said Draco with an odd expression gracing his pale features.

"Come on Hagrid will be fine! He saw you stand up to Lucius, you'll be fine".

"Oh, alright you lead the way in case he decides to beat someone up".

"Thanks mate" Harry retorted sarcastically.

Nonetheless the twelve year old descendant to Merlin led his friend down the hilly outcrops of grass separating Hagrid's Hut from the rest of Hogwarts Castle. Harry and Draco both got glimpses of the towering trees which both encased the Forbidden Forest and concealed it from view. Taking into consideration their walking speed the two boys did an amazing job of crossing the distance between the upper court-yard in just under two minutes. Upon coming across his first adult friend in the Wizarding World's home Harry raised his hand to the wooden frame and rapped as hard as he could against the door.

"Hagrid it's Harry can you open up?"

"'Old on a mo' Harry" came the reply from within.

A few moments later a loud screeching sound pounded against the visitors ears as the door swung to reveal a rather tall figure dressed in moleskin overalls and a strange fur jacket. His appearance belonged to what one would find in old fairy tales such as Jack and the Beanstalk the only relatively normal thing about him was his long shaggy black hair and equally encompassing beard. One would expect such a person to be wearing a scowl to murder all scowls but this man was doing quite the opposite a broad smile danced on his lips at seeing his guests.

"Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy in the same place without a fight, the world must be ending" Hagrid boomed chuckling all the while but his expression jumped to complete solemnity "how did Lucius treat you this Summer?"

"Horribly" admitted Draco "D'you wanna let us in? I think Harry deserves an explanation".

"Sure thing".

Hagrid backed into the hut. He rummaged around his cupboards grabbed three mugs and started to evenly distribute the tea among them.

"You two know each other?"

"Yeah" grinned Hagrid "I can honestly say he puts every single Malfoy before him to shame".

"I had no one else I could trust at Hogwarts to be myself around but one day when I was hanging around here Hagrid invited me in and we talked for a few hours and soon enough I was sneaking down here nearly every day just to be myself for a couple of hours talking to a real friends instead of those fake blood mania pricks who were only in my association in a want to keep Lucius happy" Draco explained to Harry while taking a few sips of his tea.

"So when you were spying on us last year you were actually-"

"Just waiting for you to leave yeah" nodded Draco "I never intended for McGonagall to catch any of us I attempted for a diversion but we all got caught and I thought it'd be less punishing if we took the fall together for which I'm sorry for".

"No need" Harry shook off "Remember we're past all that now?"

"Right" agreed Draco "Say Hagrid have you met that Lockhart bloke yet?"

"He came down here actually" Hagrid divulged "asked me if I thought his photo with Harry would make the young wizard any more famous, I told him that Harry's more famous than he is without even trying".

"Bet he didn't like that" the mentioned wizard whistled lowly.

"Nah I don't think he did ter be honest with yeh" Hagrid chuckled "And when I said I hadn't read any of his books he left".

Hagrid and the boys continued to converse for a long time about the various things each had been up to in the times between they had last seen each other and each was sure they would've laughed the night away if not for a small inconvenience, both Harry and Draco had to return to the castle for their detentions. Not tempted to be late and end up landed in more detentions the two bade a hasty goodbye to Hagrid and rushed back the way they'd arrived from making sure to travel at double their original speed at least. They sprinted along the covered bridge, through the entrance court-yard and finally into the entrance hall.

"See you later" said Draco gloomily making his way to the Trophy Room through the Great Hall.

Harry pushed on alone left to his own thoughts for a while he was forced to keep fighting over the negative thoughts that kept attempting to force their way into his mind. No matter how unfair the prick was it had been Harry's choice to answer Snape back and he would now pay for speaking out against the so-called Potions Master of Hogwarts. The floors of the magical school seemed to be assisting him in the distance or it could've just been his imagination all Harry knew was that in almost no time at all he had navigated the hallowed halls. He knocked timidly on Professor Lockhart's door and awaited for the new D.A.D.A teacher to call him in.

"Welcome Harry" Lockhart greeted letting the young Potter into the classroom "We're just gonna be answering some of my fan mail tonight you do the addressing and I'll sign the pictures of myself yo be send out and write responses if it's necessary".

All in all Harry despised that evening more and more with each passing, he couldn't decide if addressing the stupid prat's letters or listening to his so called tips on fame like "Fame is a fickle friend Harry" or "Celebrity is as Celebrity does. Remember that".

The hours drew on and Harry lost count of the amount of envelopes he signed all he could vaguely remember at this point were a few names like Dianne Deveraux or Lucy Manning. Every single enveloped contained the address of a different witch some in Britain others in Locations around the world Harry jumped when a cold, distant voice caressed his eardrums softly in a manner which made him sick to his stomach.

"_**Awake after so long… So hungry… Let me rip you…**_"

"Did you hear that?" He asked Lockhart suddenly.

"Hear what? I think you might be starting to doze off and great Scott! No wonder we've been here nearly four hours, spooky how time flies when one's having fun".

"Spooky".

Soon after Harry was dismissed from Lockhart's classroom. He sauntered along the ha;;s attempting to return to the Emrys common room when the voice spoke once more.

"_**Let me tear you… Let me kill you… Kill… Kill… KILL!" **_

Harry held his hands against the stonework wall dragging his body along all the while hearing the repetitive words of the voice over and over. He rounded a corner and almost walked headlong into…

"Harry!" exclaimed Hermione "Did you just finish with Lockhart?"

"Yeah".

"Excellent now we can eat!" said Ron.

"Or finally relax for the day" sighed Draco.

"_**KILL!" **_

"It's on the move again" said Harry suddenly "I think it's going to kill".

"Kill?" asked Ron incredulously.

But Harry had already sprinted off in the direction of the voice.

"Harry slow down!"

"Let us catch up at least!"

But Harry ignored them, he rounded corner after corner attempting to find the source of this voice. It seemed like forever that the young wizard trailed the voice on the end of a wild goose chase, he rounded one more corner, and the sight which graced his vision was terrible. Mrs. Norris, Mr. Filch's cat was hanging from the wall looking completely frozen solid. Draco's eyes were immediately drawn to words inscribed on the wall in what appeared to be a crimson red ink.

_**THE CHAMBER OF SECRETS HAS BEEN OPENED… ENEMIES OF THE HEIR BEWARE!**_

"Enemies of the heir beware?" called Pansy loudly "You'll be next Mudbloods!"

Mr. Filch made a timely interruption by heaving his way through the crowd calling out "What's going on? Move outta my way".

His eyes fell on Mrs. Norris and he immediately turned to Harry.

"You've murdered my cat".

"I swear I didn't!"

"I'll kill you!" roared Filch grabbing a handful of Harry's robes within his fist.

"ARGUS!"

It was Dumbledore, the elderly headmaster looked around the room once to take in everything once. His eyes travelled over the writing on the wall and without any delay he added "Prefects will lead their houses to their dormitories all are excused for now except… you four".

He of course had been referring to Harry, Ron, Draco and Hermione.

"Where were you?" Dumbledore asked them the usual twinkle absent from his eyes.

"We were on the way back from Detention when we found Mrs. Norris" Harry and Draco beseeched the headmaster "Ron and Hermione had simply come to find us".

"The situation is… odd at best headmaster but perhaps Potter and his friends were in the wrong place at the wrong time? However I recall not seeing Potter or Malfoy at Dinner".

"We weren't hungry" they shrugged.

"Liars!"

"Calm yourself Argus she is not dead, only petrified. Madame Sprout and Madame Pomfrey can whip up just the cure for her".

"MY CAT HAS BEEN PETRIFIED I WANT TO SEE SOME PUNISHMENT!"

Mrs. Norris's attack had a visible effect on the students' the next day. Harry noticed that the whole atmosphere was tense at best and everyone seemed to be focused on the situation considering the attack rather than doing actual school work. Harry also noted perhaps above everything else that Ginny Weasley looked extremely pale due to the whole trauma of the event and more than once Harry tried to talk to her about it but the witch in training had been very vague, offering a quick excuse to meet up with her friends she'd depart from his company and leave the poor defeater of Quirrel even more confused than he had been in the first place. Friday seemed to pass quickly enough for everyone despite the atmospheric terseness. Luckily there wasn't a repeat attack and everyone was able to get through an overly normal day and get to sleep relatively safe.

'_Harry it's time for training' _

'_Novae it's not even SIX AM!" _

'_I know where going to be starting you off running around to build up physical endurance and endurance means you'll be able to fight longer! UP NOW!'_

Muttering darkly all the while Harry, Draco, Ron and Neville dressed in baggy running pants and loose tank-tops and in Harry's case he tied tape around his hands to simulate gloves. They met an already awake Fred and George downstairs by the fire, the six exchanged greetings and charged out into the cold, crisp morning air. Novae instructed them on breathing exercises that would allow the brotherhood members to accomplish more from a single breath. The Promise Phoenix drilled them into the ground on stamina increasing drills which seemed to be Novae's top priority at the moment. Following the warm up drills the boys were guided around the castle grounds for an early morning jog. Around they went past the Quidditch Grounds, Past the Owlery, around the Clock tower, past the Herbology greenhouses and finally down to the black lake. Panting in utter exhaustion all off te boys collapsed into a heap on one of the many sand banks around the lake.

'_Alright the second part of training shall take place here, you will be learning how to forge your magic into energy without the need for wands as for the moment when in a life threatening situation you will be able to automatically activate the powers through stress inducement. For example"_

Novae gripped Draco's shoulders and gracefully lifted the former Malfoy heir higher and higher into the air until they reached what Harry assumed to be at least fifty feet and without a word of warning the Promise Phoenix dropped Draco into the depths of the Black Lake. For many moments nothing happened… twenty seconds… thirty seconds… BOOM!

A typhoon of Water rose in waves, faster and faster it twirled picking up more water and density the more it rose. The summit of the typhoon parted down the centre all of the boys on the shore gasped. Draco was guiding his hands around to shape the hydro-typhoon as he saw fit. He looked rather like his ordinary self, excepting of course his now bright glowing oceanic blue eyes.

"Holy Merlin" breathed Ron in awe.

"He's amazing!" cheered the twins.

"I'm glad he's on our side" Neville admitted.

"So am I" said Harry.

Draco guided the typhoon to shore, he committed his final manipulation by using the waters to return him safely to the group and ease the remaining liquid back into the Lake.

"Holy Shit!" exclaimed Draco "That was crazy!"

"Looked it" smiled Harry "Where to next Novae?"

'_Since it's your first day we'll have an early one, just go do some Caelin training then we'll call it a day but next week we'll be onto a full schedule is that clear?'_

"Yes Master Novae" called the brotherhood in unison.

'_Alright Harry you explain the transformation so we can begin'._

"A Caelin transformation is not first actuated by a desire, in fact the power comes in response to a need you have to create that need" Harry explained "Like Neville's rage at being hurt by those Pixies and my own at being abused by the Dursley's point is we needed the power at the time and it came to us, eventually we'll be able to transform at will but for now focus on the need guys".

It would have been quite humorous to any passers-by to see six boys lined up tensed with frustration and anger trying to transform when it actually made them appear constipated. Neville felt the familiar waves of pain and power enter his body. His hair spread in length and each lock upturned to gain their defying gravity quality, the young Longbottom's eyes returned to their blinding level and finally his ethereal white aura erupted around his body to complete the transformation.

"Good Job Neville!" exclaimed George.

"Shush!" Ron hissed "I'm trying to concentrate!"

Harry's head whipped back and he let out a desperate battle cry mingled with anguish and despair. Wave after wave of power coursed through every vein in his body. Harry's muscle mass slightly expanded, his hair elongated and each lock spiked upward into the usual gravity defiant position, Harry's eyes were dimmer this time like he had somehow learnt how to control the blinding quality and his ethereal white aura exploded into life sending waves of sand off the ground near where he was situated.

"He's stronger this time round" observed Fred.

"Definitely" agreed George.

'_Harry, Neville I believe you two should spar to get at least a feel for these new forms what d'you think?' _

"I have no issues with it" stated Harry in a voice devoid of emotion.

"Let's Go!" Neville proclaimed as he dropped into a muggle fighting stance.

Harry leapt at his opponent and attempted to drive a fist into Neville' stomach but the latter easily parried the blow with a strategic development initiating Neville's chance to send Harry flying with a well-aimed foot to the head but he was met by a deadlock as well, Harry had just lifted his own left in order to block The Willow's blow. For a few minutes the boys exchanged blows, Harry landed an excellent shot to Neville's stomach, Neville returned the favour by smashing his fist against the Chosen Son's skull. Other than those blows however the amount of blocks showed one of two possibilities an even level of inexperience or an abnormally large amount of natural skill inherited through their Caelin bloodlines. Just when Ron, the twins and Draco were getting really into watching their friends go at it at insane speeds (Sometimes they made themselves appear to be just blurs smashing into each other), Harry and Neville's hair lost their gravity defiance, their eyes returned to normal and the auras radiating off their bodies completely faded. And Ron and the twins weren't surprised one iota one moment later both Caelins hit the ground into unconsciousness.

Ron closed his eyes, he whispered in the softest voice he could muster "find a need… find a need to protect to get stronger…"

The need collided with Ron's brain, he was the youngest brother of the Weasley Family! This was his chance to be the first to do something extraordinary like this! He quickly changed tack that was simply a desire to be the best. He suddenly hit another brain wave the power to protect those I love that's my need.

"I NEEEEED TO PRRRROOOOTTTTEEECCCTTTT THHHEEEEEEMMMM!"

Ron immediately gained the blinding eyes of a Caelin, his hair sprouted at least four inches and swooped up into the gravity defiance position and the now all too familiar ethereal white aura encased his body.

"You did it Ron!" exclaimed George "How d'you feel?"

"I don't feel any emotion" said Ron tonelessly "A Caelin is incapable while in Awakened State for some reason".

"That's really odd" mused Draco.

Apparently the strain on Ron's magical core had begun to really take a toll for without further ado he keeled over, rendered unconscious on the sand surrounding the black lake.

'_Let's move them to their beds then' _sighed Novae.

End Chapter

Another Caelin transformation and we got a glimpse of a Caelin's fighting style with that little spar near the end! Also some of Draco's past and true persona came to light. Next chapter dedication will go to whoever can tell me why a group with promise phoenix feather cores are important to friendship. Please Review young witches and wizards! Farewell once again and the M rating is for the swearing and sexual stuff plus the level of violence that comes later on, please bear with me in these early stages

Nox!


	10. The Bludgering Facts

Lumos!

And we're back! This is the next the instalment of Harry Potter and the Heir of Merlin's Promise Phoenix. This chapter we'll see quite a few things and I won't waste your time with pointless AN's when I have nothing really inspirational to say except this:

_I see now that the circumstances of one's birth are irrelevant; it is what you do with the gift of life that determines who you are. – Mewtwo from Pokémon: The First Movie. _This is where I got Draco's major quote from last chapter.

Disclaimer: Disclaimer: Don't own nothing except Novae and The name of the Caelin oh and the plotline! I also don't write this story for profit only to share my creative side and have some fun!

Thanks first of all to the favourites and followers thank you very much I'm still overwhelmed by all this recognition. Now onto my wonderful reviews:

Kalladin1989: Sorry Friend but Drake's transformation will be a total surprise but should be within the next few chapters if all goes to plan and he will be paired with Astoria as in canon. Thanks for the review.

Guest: No I will not be skipping any part of the years. I have to do a lot before I even get to Fourth Year.

Rb2312: I couldn't really think of anyone better for the role than Pansy, she has just the right amount of hate and stupidity for her the taking of Draco's place. Ron should start becoming more confident now but I know I'm going to be very careful from this point on as I don't want his overconfidence doesn't make him go into GOF with a swelled ego and cause friction between him and everyone else again. I thought that it would tone down Snape for a while in class and just take him out of the forefront of the main plot for a while. Ginny has the diary as in canon she plays a vital part in Harry stepping up as it wouldn't be as effective if it was someone he didn't know as well.

Karl Skywalker: Thanks for the review and I'm glad you like it! Draco is probably my favourite to write for this series as he has some baggage but is trying to make the best of the cards he's been dealt and that's something I can really relate to. The Caelin loses all emotion from the turmoil raging around in their bodies driving them to become cold. Yeah Yuri moments turn me off also so I'd rather have them be as close as sisters so you don't need to worry about that. Thanks very much and hope you continue to enjoy everything that's going on!

JourneyRocks13: I downplayed their relationship for the COS arc because she chooses to leave him whenever he tries talking to her.

Tenebras Mundi: Good Work and Draco's relation to water is the fact that Water is the element of change and Draco is a personification of change in this fic.

Maricafa: I'm happy you're enjoying it and hope that you continue to love it! Thanks for the review!

CrimsonAxe: Yeah I kinda passed over that one because it will be more intimidating when he is finally revealed at the height of his powers in a few years. As for the making it more… than JK's stories and having a rather gifted mind is a blessing especially since this is the second fanfic I've ever written and my first Harry Potter One. Here's another chapter for ya!

Candice: Thanks very much and don't worry I don't plan to stop this one until right at the epilogue but that's sooo far away for now.

Ibris: thanks for the review and hahaha I totally couldn't resist putting THE Mewtwo quote in there it seemed to suit both Draco and the situation spectacularly and I hoped someone would notice actually! Aw that sucks so much… hopefully this story can tide you over until you get them. I'm honestly stuck between Mega Blastoise and Mega Charizard at the moment it's so terrible because they're both so freaking awesome! Thanks for the good luck and hope this new chapter lives up to the previous ones.

CHAPTER TEN: THE BLUDGERING FACTS

"I spent the summer devising a whole new Quidditch program" Wood stated while leading the new Emrys house team through the grounds "We'll be training earlier, harder, faster and longer".

He led the way through the Hogwarts Grounds toward the pitch. In the previous week Wood had ensured that the new Emrys team would have their practices held in the Quidditch Pitch at least three times a week to ensure that, due to the unfortunate end to the Championships last year Wood had returned to school this year determined as hell to grab what he believed to be rightfully his. He led his team into the main entrance courtyard but all of the team were surprised to come across the Slytherin House Quidditch members also heading in the same direction as they were.

"Where D'you think you're you going Flint?"

"Quidditch Practice" said the Slytherin captain casually.

"I booked the pitch for Emrys today".

"Easy Wood, I've got a note".

Flint handed Wood a parchment scroll, the latter unfurled it and read aloud "I, Professor Severus Snape do hereby give the Slytherin Tem permission to access the Quidditch stadium today in order to train their new seeker, you've got a new seeker who?"

The Slytherin team parted and he came into sight. The Slytherin Seeker was a tall dark skinned boy, his hair spiked up at odd direction his striking dark eyes glared against the Emrys Quidditch team.

"Zabini?" exclaimed Harry in shock.

"That's right and that's not all that's new in Slytherin this year" Zabini smirked indicating the highly polished handles of their new brooms.

"Those are Nimbus Two Thousand and Ones!" exclaimed Ron "How'd you get those?"

"A gift from my father" said Pansy from just behind the team "A gift for my new betrothed making the Slytherin team. You see Weasley unlike others my family can afford the best".

Ron's ears went red immediately but Hermione spoke up in her houses defence.

"At least no one on the Emrys team had to buy their way in" she stated firmly "all of our team were chosen for pure talent!"

"No one asked for your opinion you filthy little mudblood!" spat Pansy.

"You'll pay for that one Parkinson!" growled Ron immediately fumbling for his wand within the confines of his robe pocket but by the time he had it at the ready there was a lone cry of "Pulsha! A single jet of dark orange light streaked past Ron. The noise of an electric shock encompassed the air around the young Parkinson heiress the mini lightning bolts slammed into her body and slammed her prone form against the ground.

"I had it covered" grumbled Ron.

"Sorry Ron but the eat slugs spell Fred and George taught you the other day will always be doomed to back fire no matter the caster" Draco explained.

"You set me up?" Ron growled at his elder twin brothers.

"Sorry Ron" they said apologetically "We didn't realize you'd actually defend someone with the spell we just assumed that you were wanting ammunition against us".

Ron remained silent but held the glare against his brothers.

"You're all scum" said Pansy struggling to her feet "and one day you're all going to bow at the feet of your pureblood masters!" '

Ron and Draco raised their wands' in unison directing it at the new Slytherin Gang leader's head.

"Game over Parkinson" they spat in unison "One more wrong move and we'll seriously fucking hurt you bitch no matter the punishment"

"Look it's the Blood Traitor Alliance" cried Zabini.

"Blood traitors or not Draco and I will kick your asses ten times over before you can even raise your little magic stick" taunted Ron.

The elder Slytherins now pulled out their wands and aimed them at Ron and Draco. They were smirking victoriously as if they thought their little challenge would go undefended by the other members of Emrys because of Draco being a former Slytherin. They must have got the shock of their lives when one by one every single wand of every Emrys student in the vicinity came to be aimed upon them.

"You forget" said Draco.

"Unlike you-" continued Ron.

"We all stand together!" both exclaimed and the smirks coming off their housemates faces' was all the confirmation they needed.

Perceiving that they were alone in this situation and no teacher seemed nearby the entire Slytherin Quidditch team brushed past the Emrys students' and headed briskly down to the Quidditch Pitch.

"I guess there's no other option" sighed Wood pocketing his wand "Practice tomorrow team".

Without another word he stalked off walking further and further away from the entrance court-yard.

"I'm sorry you guys if I had of shut my mouth we probably wouldn't be in this situation".

"It's alright Mione" Ron cut in "Those miserable snakes would've found another way to piss us off even if you didn't say anything".

"Lucky they didn't make you or Harry too angry though" admitted George from beside his younger brother "One pissed off Caelin is trouble but two would be nearly impossible to stop".

"I actually feel relieved for them" chuckled Fred dryly "don't worry they'll get what's coming to them one day"

Harry, Ron, Draco and Hermione didn't waste any time hanging around the entrance court-yard merely they opted to swiftly get through the rapidly dispersing crowd, they squeezed and shimmied along the many people trying to leave the entrance courtyard. Harry felt cheated this afternoon Wood would usually be training them from the crack of dawn but had relented enough from last year to be able to have one afternoon start for the whole year which the Slytherins' had managed to ruin. The atmosphere for the Emrys Quidditch team back in their common room was tense to say the least. None of the team could face their captain's eyes or try as they might each other's for they held an intense fear that they would see disappointment in their fellow teammate's eyes'.

"I need to grab a few things before dinner" said Hermione "shall I met you guys down there?"

"Sure thing Mione" said Draco "Unless you want us to wait".

"No it'll be fine, see you in a few minutes"

The boys' inclined their heads in confirmation, Hermione turned her back and departed up the girls' staircase and Ron turned to Harry and Draco.

"Hope we scared them enough to leave Mione alone for now".

"We should of" agreed Draco "Doubt they'd want a repeat because you never know when a teacher'll be around".

"I wish we could just transform at will and beat the snot out of them sometimes!" growled Harry "Stupid pieces of shit!"

"Don't worry Harry they'll get what's coming to them" Ron assured one of his best mates.

"I think what scared them off this time was a Weasley and a Malfoy co-existing enough to defend their friend must've thrown the lot of them off guard" chuckled Harry.

"We're glad it did" stated Draco "It's far time the pureblood supremacy notions died out".

"I totally agree Drake".

Meanwhile Hermione had just entered her dorm, she was greeted by former Hufflepuff student Susan Bones happily enough but in the next breath the former Slytherin Ice queen Daphne Greengrass started to talk her down.

"You were scum to go after Slytherin like that" she stated arrogantly "It was a high disrespect to even consider the fact that you a common mudblood could ever reach the standard of a fully blooded witch like Pansy Parkinson".

"Oh shut up Greengrass" snapped Hannah Abbot "Hermione was defending our house pride and if you miss Slytherin so much you can just sleep with them in the Dungeons".

"You should try and emulate Draco Malfoy he was once a Slytherin but he's found his true character and turned into someone that you blood mania freaks should try and emulate!" exclaimed the usual flirty, ditzy blonde Lavender Brown.

"None of you understand the importance of full Wizarding blood anyway so I wouldn't expect you to be able to comprehend my situation".

"I understand better than you think" retorted Hermione "You like Draco's father and the purebloods are under the impression that the whole world owes you a favour just because you were born into an all magical family! The truth is Daphne purebloods are dying out and if the lot of you don't come to your senses the Wizarding race will die out because of your ignorance!"

"Whatever Granger" said Daphne icily and she stalked from the room.

"Try not to worry about her Hermione" Susan patted the young witch in training's shoulder "Daphne and her sister are very different in personality, Tori detests the pureblood ideals just as much as Draco but Daphne she's been considered by many under the title Slytherin's Ice Queen so I think she's gonna be a bit rough treating to everyone".

"Thanks for defending me, all three of you.

"No worries" said Lavender "Emrys has gotta stick together!"

"Hold on a moment" Hermione cut in when she just finished saying 'stick together' "I have to hurry and meet up with Harry, Ron and Drake! Catch you girls later!"

Without turning back once Hermione bolted out of the girls dormitories. She had just ran about halfway down the staircases when she almost ran straight into a raven-haired somebody but the latter had just reached up in time from stopping a repeat performance of their usual knock each other over moments.

Chuckling Draco said "That desperate to see us?"

"I think she was Drake" chortled Ron "Hermione never runs!"

"Oh shush you two" she chastised gently "I thought you were thinking I forgot you".

"Mione we'd never think that besides we heard about Daphne having a go at you d'you want us to-?"

"No Harry you guys can't, just because a girl offends one of your best friends that doesn't mean you should invoke a power you can't fully control yet!"

"She deserves to be told where she can shove it" grumbled Ron.

"She was by Susan, Hannah, Lavender and I" Hermione continued "Can we just leave it and go to dinner?"

"Alright let's go then" said Draco quickly.

Together the four friends finished the remainder of the journey down to the Great Hall in no time at all, they were soon enough around the house table with the rest of their housemates settling in for the customary Hogwarts feast. Dinner went ordinarily enough just until right before the end when Professors Snape and Lockhart sprouted identical hot pink dresses, long purple hair and copious amounts of makeup covered their ugly faces.

"Who is responsible for this?" bellowed Snape.

"I think it was a delightful joke Severus" smiled Lockhart "Allows us to embrace our feminine sides".

"I DO NOT WANT TO EMBRACE MY INNER FEMININE SIDE! I DON'T HAVE ONE!"

All too recognizable fireworks returned to skies of the Great Hall and much like the previous times words spun into formation like a small spark was writing it with the assistance of an invisible hand:

_**AH…. PROFESSORS SNAPE AND LOCKHART, ENJOY OUR LITTLE JOKE? WE'VE BEEN WATCHING HOW YOU'VE BEEN TREATING YOUR STUDENTS AND WE'RE NOT AT ALL PLEASED WITH YOU MAYBE YOU SHOULD CONSIDER CLEANING UP YOUR ACT OR THIS WILL BE JUST THE BEGINNING OF YOUR EMBARRASSMENT! YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED! **_

_**HOPING THIS MESSAGE FINDS YOU WELL!**_

_**DRAKELL, PRONGLET, ORANGI, GRATIK AND PHAZER.**_

The moment the fireworks parted everyone in the hall minus a majority of the staff erupted with laughter even Dumbledore had an appreciative smile on his face, his eyes twinkling madly as he glanced over to the boys. After Dumbledore's nightly dismissal Harry, Ron, Draco and Hermione headed back up to the common room in the depths of the Astronomy Tower. The quartet took seats around the fire place and were forced once again into discussions about the weird voices by Harry.

"It's like a premonition or something, I hear a strange voice and a few moments later Mrs. Norris ends up petrified I don't think it's a coincidence. D'you think I should've told them Dumbledore and the others I mean?"

"Are you mental?"

"No Harry hearing voices isn't a good sign, even in the Wizarding World" Hermione explained gently.

"There has to be something more to this" Draco backed Harry up "a voice doesn't just show up to someone who's an average Wizard. Are you sure it wasn't Novae?"

"Positive" nodded Harry "The voice seemed way more disembodied than Novae could ever imagine and I really don't think a Promise Phoenix would go around a school trying to kill off students it doesn't fit their sense of purity and justice".

"You'll have to keep an ear out for it again and tell us if something's about to go down" Ron interjected.

"Fair enough" agreed Harry "I'll keep tabs on it, hopefully tomorrow's easy since we've got Novae's training and I've got a Quidditch match on Saturday".

"We can at least hope for that much Harry" cut in Hermione "Well, I'm going to bed then goodnight guys".

"G'night Mione" all of the boys responded.

After the only female of the group departed to her dormitory Harry, Ron and Draco started to aimlessly strike up random conversations but the talk eventually rolled around to the boys pasts as Harry and Ron had told theirs many times before it wasn't a big deal but Draco hadn't ever told the tale before and he was finding it difficult to select his words.

"Take all the time you need Drake" said Ron "Just know we're all friends and no matter what we'll be here to support you mate".

Draco exhaled deeply and began his tale (Warning: Really Graphic Child abuse ahead if you want to skip over this please skip down to the clearly marked point).

A young Draco Malfoy sprinted along the narrow halls of Malfoy Manor as fast as his little legs could carry him. The young six year old was desperately trying to get away from something or rather someone he desperately took long strides making his feet barely graze the surface of the ground but no matter how hard he tried to run a loud voice and wand movement literally tied him up and prevented any type of movement. Lucius Malfoy had shouted "Incarcerous!" thick ropes escaped from the tip of the Malfoy lord's wand, each of the ropes snaked themselves around Draco's thin form. The final rope wrapped itself snugly around Draco's young throat slowly draining the very life from the six year Old's body. Lucius approached the prone form of his only son who whimpered "Please don't do it again daddy".

"You are to call me Father!" he punctuated each word with a sharp punch to Draco's head "All respectable purebloods use Father as a term not Dad, Daddy or anything else!"

"Stop it!" Draco wailed incessantly, tears starting to well in his eyes.

"Silence boy!" growled Lucius pointing his wand at his son's chest "Sectumsempra!" Lucius slashed his wand back and forth a few times, it was almost as if a giant blade was slashing at Draco's skin eliciting deep, bleeding cuts all across the young Malfoy's torso. Draco was openly bleeding and crying now but his father did not relent. Instead he merely aimed his wand directly at one of the freshly caused gashes and bellowed "Crucio!"

Draco screamed in pain, the wounds on his chest seemed to come alive giving the illusion that the punctures were attempting to rip themselves from the diminutive child's form. Lucius ignored the petrified wails of the child and called once again "Crucio!"

Draco's wails could've torn down the house through their vivacity and true to their horrific nature the screams could've made anyone with the slightest form of a heart well up with tears. Lucius once more slashed his wand with a cry of Sectumsempra! And pointed his wand right at Draco's stomach "Voitaia!"

A lone jet of purple light slammed into aforesaid position, Draco's eyes bulged, his mouth opened slightly as more seconds passed a wave of new pain hit the six year old. Vomit erupted in waves from the pit of the young Malfoy's stomach. He continued to empty out the deepest part of his stomach until he drifted into unconsciousness.

(Child Abuse Scene Over From This Point).

"I'm sorry that you had to go through that from your own father" said Ron "I feel really bad about what I said the other day".

"There's no trouble Ron I didn't really advertise what that bastard did to me" Draco quickly shot Ron's apology down "All that matters now is that I have real friends and hopefully won't have to go anywhere near him in the near future".

"We'll make sure that doesn't happen Drake" said Harry plainly "I don't know how yet but we're gonna make sure that prick doesn't get close enough to do something so dark and twisted to you ever again".

"Can you do me a favour and not tell Neville, Fred, George, Hermione or anyone else? You guys can slightly understand but the last thing I need or want right now is pity".

"We wouldn't anyway Drake" Ron stated "it's your story to tell not ours".

"We've spent the whole night talking" said Harry "It's nearly six and Novae will be joining us soon".

'_Don't you mean now?' _ The voice of the Promise Phoenix entered all of the boy's minds in unison.

"Speak of the devil" said Ron with a laugh.

'_Neville and the twins are coming down soon… ah here they come' _

"Morning boys" said Fred, George and Neville in unison.

"Morning" the other three responded.

'_Right guys it's time to start our endurance training'._

Harry and the boys groaned in unison but quickly changed into their training gear, gave one more glance around the room and charged out of both the common room and Astronomy Tower. The usual drills followed by a run around the grounds led off the morning. Neville led their route today as Novae had told them in an earlier lesson that every week a different person would lead the run in order to allow the boys' endurance and stamina levels to reach a point where they were very high and almost identical. The Brotherhood took the back way to the Black Lake this time opting to go down to the boathouse and sprint up and down the stairs three or four times before together the group finally rounded a few corners and reached their usual training spot for the day.

'_Alright boys elemental training first'_

Harry, Ron, Draco, Fred, George and Neville stood slightly apart from each other and started to breathe deeply in and out, seeming to be drawing the energy around them into their magical cores. Draco undertook his usual ritual of being dropped into the water by Novae and using his water manipulation powers to form his signature typhoon and operate his way to the shores once more. Fred and George took turns firing fireballs and chaos bolts at each other each attempting to dodge the other twin's moves. At first Fred had been the better at dodging but George improvised with firing the dual orbs of glowing crimson red energy in dual motions and knocked his counterpart to the ground. Neville was attempting to use his own natural nature abilities to heal a young forest baby deer which had been brutally injured by a stray wolf. Ron was hovering a few feet off the ground, swirling vortexes of rupturing winds encased his body like an airstream. Ron's eyes had lost their pupils and now were glowing an all-encompassing bright white but the glow was too majestical to even make them appear to be eyes simply devoid of their pupils. Harry himself rushed along the sand banks leaping from dune to dune. His jumps often reached heights of about fifteen feet, another occurrence for the task included Harry tossing a hand carelessly toward the dunes he wasn't jumping to sending large beams of pure energy. This even instigated Sandstorms which Harry had to use his new ability he named "Ghost Eyes" in which he changed his eyes to a teal shade allowing him the ability to have perfect visibility in any conditions. One by one the boys fell to the sand panted in utter exhaustion. Novae flew down to them as if to dismiss them for the day but Draco's expression made them all remain deadly still.

'Lucius tortured me! Drove me to the brink of Death I need to accept my new self I need to become stronger!"

Draco's hair immediately broke free of the hair gel holding it down, the length of each lock extended in length reaching about halfway down his back. Each lock upturned in the same gravity defying way of all the other boys' before him. His grey-blue eyes transmuted into the colour of a deep ocean and finally his entire magical core erupted into life, producing the ethereal white aura now surrounding his body.

"He's done it!" exclaimed Harry "Well done Drake!"

"I feel like I could do anything" Draco noted tonelessly surveying the area around him. The sand surrounding his area rushed further and further away from Draco's form, the faster it went the more rapidly Draco's aura increased and slowly but surely the former heir of the Malfoy line rose vertically straight into the air.

"He's flying!" called Ron.

"But he's the Water Elemental?"

'_All Caelins have the ability to fly Neville'_

Draco dropped out of the sky, his body lost all signs of the transformation, and the newest Caelin of the brotherhood was out cold before he even hit the ground.

'_I'll flame him to his bed, you need to get ready to play against Slytherin in half an hour'._

"Okay Novae thanks".

Brooms charged around the Quidditch Pitch of Hogwarts School. Harry Potter desperately scanned the areas for any sign of the little golden ball known as a snitch, for if Harry as a Seeker caught said Snitch he would earn his team one hundred and fifty points in addition the catching of the Snitch would seal the deal ending the game completely.

"Narrow miss by Flint there" said the usual commentator of the Hogwarts Quidditch games and the twins' friend, Lee Jordan "He may have a Nimbus two thousand and one but Wood's not going to be knocked aside by such a lousy shot!"

"Lee!" Professor McGonagall tried to admonish her student.

The game was going alright despite the score, Slytherin's brooms were in fact giving them a high advantage against the Emrys team and not even Wood's spectacular saves could keep the Slytherin scorers out indefinitely. Harry was just getting adjusted himself to hovering in the air, All of a sudden a bludger nearly slammed into Harry's skull. Exhaling deeply Harry pulled himself back to riding position.

"Watch yourself Harry!"

"Wood Look out!" cried the latter.

The bludger which had attempted to murder Harry slammed roughly into the Emrys' Keeper's broom rupturing it dead in the centre, the old broomstick shattered into pieces. Harry vaguely spotted the falling splinters descending rapidly along with Wood's body. The Emrys Seeker had no time to worry about Wood for now because the Bludger was coming right back at him! Harry urged his Nimbus forward trying desperately to get some distance between the ball and himself.

"Blimey Harry's got himself a rogue bludger! Tha's been tampered with 'dat 'as" cried Hagrid viewing the chase down through his giant-sized binoculars. Harry streaked up one of the stands, swerved his broom jerkily, he unevenly soared into an even height hearing the sound of the rogue bludger colliding with said audience stand.

"Training for the Ballet Potter?" sneered Zabini.

Harry just glared at him.

"Calm down Scarhead!"

Noticing the little golden ball hovering just by his opposing seeker's head Harry gripped his Nimbus two thousand as tightly as he could. Harry tore down the pitch both Zabini and the rogue bludger in hot pursuit. Under the pitch they dove circling the field under the stadium this proved to make dodging the bludger even more difficult. Harry quickly ripped the nose of his broom upward, shooting further and further skyward. Zabini however slammed into a loose nail on the ground, he was flung from his broom and slammed face first into the ground.

Harry desperately stretched his right arm, this was the moment, he had to win this game! SLAM! The Rogue Bludger collided directly into the Emrys Seeker's right wrist. Harry roared with pain as he vaguely felt and heard the bone break. Not one to be deterred by injury Harry extended his left hand and grasped his fingers around the smooth, cool-to-the-touch little golden ball that is the Snitch.

His Broom upturned, he collided with the ground twice and finally ended up lying flat on his back. The bludger didn't relent the assault despite Harry's incapacitation.

"Finite Incantatem!"

Hermione's well aimed spell collided with the bludger shattering the destructive object and finally ending its miserable existence. Leading the charge onto the pitch was the person Harry wanted to see least right now. Gilderoy Lockhart ran far ahead of every single person student or staff trying to get near to Harry. The Defence against the Dark Arts teacher dropped into a kneel beside Harry. He pulled up Harry's sleeve and spoke "Not to worry there Harry I'll patch this right up for you".

"No" said Harry quickly "Not you".

"The boy doesn't know what he's saying" said Lockhart, he withdrew his wand from within his robes and aimed it directly toward Harry's infliction "_Brachiam Emendo!" _

A soft, eerie violet glow engulfed Harry's inflicted arm. Harry looked directly at his injury once the light from Lockhart's spell had faded. The twelve year old seeker's arm now flopped uselessly against Harry's Emrys Quidditch Robes.

"Well um as you can see the bones are clearly not broken".

"Broken? There's no bones left!" exclaimed Hagrid.

Lockhart pushed Harry's hand completely backward, each of Harry's fingers had gained the ability to touch the arm behind his hand.

"Much more flexible though".

Harry was immediately taken up through the castle via stretcher and the moment he was placed in a bed at the Hospital Wing the mediwitch responsible for the Hogwarts Medical Duties began to rant off at everyone.

"Should have been brought straight to me. I can mend bones in a heartbeat but growing them back…"

"You will be able to won't you?" Hermione interrupted.

"Of course but it'll be painful" said Madame Pomfrey pouring Harry a glass from a potion bottle labelled 'Skele-Grow' "You're in for a rough night Potter, re-growing bones is a nasty business".

Harry raised the goblet to his lips. The moment he consumed even a slight bit of the vile liquid he spat it back out all over his friends. Harry made warped faces at the disgusting flavour that came with the so – called restorative beverage.

"What were you expecting? Pumpkin Juice?"

Harry spent the rest of the night in the hospital wing which goes without saying. Harry lay unmoving gazing upward at the ceiling his eyes unfocused just trying to will this night to end.

"Hello!"

"Dobby what're you doing here?"

"I have come to take Harry Potter home" Dobby answered fiercely.

"I told you Hogwarts is my home!"

Dobby moved over and plopped off Harry's bed onto the cold stonework floor of the hospital wing below "Dobby hoped his bludger would make Harry Potter see reason"

"Your Bludger? You made that Bludger chase after me?"

"Dobby feels most aggrieved sir, he had to iron his hands".

"You better clear off before my bones come back Dobby or I might strangle you!"

Dobby let out an involuntary whimper, when both house elf and wizard caught wind of the rapidly approaching footsteps Dobby clicked his fingers to disappear and Harry rolled over to feign sleep and listen in.

"Another attack has taken place" said Dumbledore "This time a student was targeted".

"Perhaps we ought to check his camera to see if he managed to get a picture of his attacker?" McGonagall queried.

Dumbledore managed to extract the boy's camera from his hand, he tried to open the film compartment he was not met by a picture instead billowing smoke rose from the depths of the fil cartridges.

"What does this mean Albus?"

"It means that the Chamber of Secrets has indeed been re-opened".

End Chapter

Decided to cut out the boys learning their elemental powers because it would be too unimportant so just assume they're naturally developing the abilities as time passes. Hope not too many of you got a huge shock if you read through the abuse scene. It was really hard for me to write the torturing of a main character like that but it's important to the plot and I did say earlier that it's M for violence later on but it kinda made a jumped ahead appearance. Please review young witches and wizards! Farewell for now.

HARRY: LIGHT

RON: WIND/AIR

DRACO: WATER + ICE

NEVILLE: EARTH/NATURE

FRED: FIRE

GEORGE: CHAOS

Nox!


	11. The Beginning of the End

Lumos!

Here we are Chapter 11 one bit of this chapter may seem like a rushed plot point but hey Harry wasn't with the group for that day so I'm allowed to get away with it.

Disclaimer: Don't Own

Pennyiswise: thanks for your comments and hope you like this next chapter as well.

DennisVW: thank you very much and here's the next chapter.

RB2312: you are a fountain of knowledge my friend! Thanks for all the reviews you've been giving and sticking with this story! Dobby has an interesting storyline ahead but I won't reveal too much here. And I planned that since I didn't like SPEW obsessed Hermione in canon.

Shadow at Midnight: Thanks for the criticisms, I'm kinda rushing things out of excitement for later chapters and I do it without really intending to so I'll try and tone it down and slow it right down. There is an instance where it may seemed rushed with something that happens to Ron in this chapter and totally out of it with them not discovering the ROR til later but I needed Ron to have this and Harry in the hospital wing seemed logical to me. Did the divider I hope it shows on

Jediprankster: I don't have a BETA at the moment so please, please bear with me on the typos that by the nature of humanity we can miss as I am not too good at editing it makes it worse… I'm looking for a BETA but none I have written to have even got back to me about it. Ginny's voucher was given to her by Bill and I stated as so in the list of presents she received for her eleventh birthday. I will definitely stop that AN thing it annoys even me when I read it back to myself.

Dark Lelouch3221: My other fountain of knowledge! Thanks for the great link and hehehe! I'm sure we'll all enjoy that particular moment. Thanks for the great link it gave me some spectacular ideas and even one huge plot point for GOF but I digress that's way too far ahead of us all right now thanks for everything you're doing for me with this story I really appreciate it. Length-wise around 20 - 22 chapters

Journeyrocks13: It definitely wouldn't be! I am getting excited myself that we are getting closer and closer to that encounter in the chamber hope you continue to enjoy the story.

God of all: Thanks. Here's another chapter

Candice: Will do!

This chapter is dedicated to the my biggest supporters and their fountains of knowledge; Rb2312 and Dark Lelouch3221 you guys inspire me to do my best so that it remains amazing to you both. Once again I thank you for everything you're doing for me in regards to this fic.

_When the days gone cold, when you got nothing else to rely on just hold your head high (Head High!). They can't take our pride, they can't take our love away! We'll fight for friendship that means Never Give Up! (Stay Strong!) The Phoenix guards us from the storm, we'll rise up and claim our world defend it from evil… The Brotherhood is Rising our enemy is great but together we're unstoppable!_

CHAPTER ELEVEN: THE BEGINNING OF THE END

Harry's recovery from Lockhart's blatant stupidity had indeed been as the patron of the medical wing had described it. The young wizard received almost no sleep instead his mind had been very attune to the fact that his very bones were writhing, extending and reshaping themselves back into his boneless limb. The whole situation wasn't all bad however, Harry had made a speedy recovery so much so that he had been released the next morning with warnings to take it easy and to return immediately to Madame Pomfrey if anything continued to feel out of place. Upon his return to the Emrys common room Hermione had informed him about the start of a Duelling Club due to take place Monday evening once classes had been dismissed for the day. Harry wondered vaguely who'd be leading the event, logically Professor Flitwick seemed the obvious choice but he'd just have to wait and see.

"Did you manage to find out anything about Caelin Hermione?" he asked her in hushed tones.

"No, Harry you have to understand that there have been only six Caelin in history before yourselves and from what I gather were in existence long before books even existed".

"Dammit" Harry cursed.

"That just means we'll have to figure it out on our own" Draco mused "We should've known that this wouldn't be straightforward it'd kinda make it too easy in a way".

"There's gotta be something more" said Ron "there's no way we could stand a chance against Le Fay's descendant simply in our awakened states".

"Maybe we have to master those forms to embrace their true power" shrugged Harry "I mean I can't really feel anything more to the transformation other than what we've got".

"Well you unlocked the powers through emotional stress right?" Hermione asked them.

"Yeah" the boys confirmed in unison.

"Hmmm… I don't know what to make of this" she continued "when I first heard of what you guys were all involved in the other night I didn't believe it'd be this dangerous".

"Hermione" said Harry suddenly "We know our lives will eventually take a turn to the beyond the world of school phase but we won't force you to stay our friend if you feel unsafe".

"You're an utter moron Harry!" she retorted "You've been my best friend through all sorts of things even when I was being a complete book-person as Ron so eloquently puts it, and you saved me from a Troll which means friends for life".

"Hey I helped too!" snapped Ron indignantly.

Just out of the corner of his eyes the young Potter caught a glimpse of tiny little black creatures ascending the wall and climbing from the Emrys common room into the cool morning air.

"Wonder where those Spiders are going" he said.

"I don't like Spiders" interjected Ron.

"No use worrying about them Ron, they're clearly interested in something else at the moment" Draco told him "If they bother you that much just use Aerik to destroy the lot of them"

"Aerik?" Harry looked at Ron, a quizzical expression adorning his features.

"When you were in the Hospital Wing I kind of had an accident" stammered Ron flushing "I got lost on the seventh floor, and I kinda stumbled upon a room and inside I found this".

Ron stood from his position, the youngest Weasley male held a hand by his waist. Harry admitted to himself that one of best mates looked like a total dimwit at the present moment. Ron ignored the condescending expressions of his friend and pulled his hand. Inch by agonizing inch something long and silver came into view. The length of said object was covered in several runes depicting the element of wind. The hilt was as silver as the rest of the blade excepting for the giant emerald resting upon its pommel. The blade itself was coloured a deep forest green the contrast between the glowing white hieroglyphs and the sharp-edge had all present in awe.

"Ron is that a-?"

"Yeah, it's a Sword Harry" the weapon wielder nodded.

"Shit it looks fantastic!" exclaimed Draco.

"Um Ron aren't you worried that someone else in the common room might see it?" Hermione inquired politely.

"No" stated Ron "The Sword must be magical because it's invisible to anyone that I don't want to see it".

"That's crazy!" hissed Harry "D'you remember where the room was? Maybe we could find another".

"Sorry Harry but there was only one, trust me I checked and for some reason I can't remember where the room is except on the seventh floor".

"Why were you even lost up that far and who found you?"

"Snape wanted to interrogate me about The Renegade Marauders he may be on to us but can't prosecute without a definite confession or solid evidence and to answer the second question Dumbledore was on a morning stroll of the castle for some reason and he got me back to the Grand Staircase".

"Hold on a moment!" cried Draco raising into a fully straight-backed position "Ron did Dumbledore see it? The Sword I mean".

"Nah".

Harry and Draco let out sighs of relief.

"What is wrong with that? I honestly think Ron should tell a teacher! He has a weapon for one thing which means he could be expelled! Besides that, the sword could potentially be a very important magical artefact lost in history".

"I'm meant to have it" retorted Ron "Look!"

The Red-haired wizard pointed to an inscription about halfway down the blade. The shape was odd but strangely familiar to them all.

"Theos di Aeras" whispered Harry in awe.

"D'you think there's a connection between your wand and the sword?"

"Not sure" shrugged Ron.

"So what's using it like?" said Harry.

"No idea, haven't used it yet" the youngest Weasley male admitted.

"I'd keep that well hidden from anyone but The Brotherhood" said Harry "I trust your family but I don't think it's a good idea to let Percy get wind of the fact you own a weapon".

"Fair enough"

Ron gripped the hilt once more, he slid the blade back into invisibility sheathing it as it had been before.

Monday passed in a blur for Harry, Ron, Draco and Hermione though throughout many of the classes the entire focus of conversation seemed to be on the night's duelling club and who'd be in charge of leading the group. Harry was rather thankful that there had not been another attack on the school since the unfortunate fate that befell Colin Creevey two nights ago he didn't think that the students nor the staff could handle such an event in so short a time. At half past five Hermione and The Brotherhood left the Emrys common room all wore different expressions in relation to what lay ahead; Harry looked curious more than anything, Ron seemed apprehensive about the whole situation, Draco appeared to be ecstatic which Harry immediately recognized to be his friends want to payback his former housemates for their actions, The twins held their usual identical smirks, Hermione conveyed herself to be quite composed like she was just heading to another school lesson and Neville's expression seemed unreadable at this point in time. The seven of them swiftly crossed the fourth floor corridor, turned a few corners and returned to the grand staircase. Leading unusually in front was Neville.

"Hey Nev what's the rush?" Draco asked him.

"Just wanna get over with, I'm improving in duelling thanks to you guys but it's different when we're not practicing y'know?" The timid boy answered his friend.

"Fair enough" said George, still smirking he added "if your wand fails just turn into a Caelin, but I suppose we've all got that fall-back don't we?"

Harry and the other members of The Brotherhood burst out laughing at the thought of the Slytherins discovering that there was not just one Caelin but six and they had made enemies with all of them.

"Just imagine Parkinson's face if she saw me transform and smash the shit out of her so-called betrothed" said Draco smirking evilly.

"That's the spirit Drake!" grinned Fred "We should all stand in the centre of the room at the end and all transform at once".

"Excepting that we have no idea how to control over the transformations yet Fred" stated Ron obviously.

"One can dream" sighed Fred.

"I don't think you should be using those Caelin powers just to upset the Slytherins" Hermione admonished them "They're serious abilities… you could hurt someone then you'd all be expelled!"

"Calm down Mione" Ron attempted to assure her "We can't control them yet".

"What if when you learn how it's different?" she probed "What if the wrong person mouths off at you or you get hurt and you become a being driven by nothing except petty retribution?"

"A Caelin doesn't work that way Hermione" said Draco seriously "When we transform the emotions used to trigger the change gets drained from our bodies and we become emotionless in a way".

"That's not emotionless Drake!" she shot back "I watched Neville's facial expression when he transformed back in Lockhart's Classroom, in fact it looked to me like his emotions weren't gone it was simply that all his other emotions were lost in the hurt, power and anger".

"Hermione -" began Harry.

"Don't you dare start to defend this situation Harry Potter! I refuse to let you become some sort of Avengers Group! You're not a superhero Harry!"

And without another word she stalked off on her heel.

Harry, Ron, Draco and The Twins all stared after Hermione in shock but Neville managed to hold his stare long enough to ask the question on all of the purebloods' minds "Harry who're the Avengers?"

"Muggle comic book characters" Harry explained "Hermione's trying to relate us to them because we have abilities that no other wizard or witch could ever hope to achieve".

"If only she knew about the-"

"No Drake" said Harry firmly "I refuse to worry her right now, Hermione's still only twelve years old and no one not involved directly should know until they're all slightly older".

"We'd better hurry up" Ron cut in "We don't wanna be late and find out that Snape's in charge of all this tonight".

Reluctantly the six brothers made their way down the grand staircase and into the Great Hall via the Entrance Hall. Catching sight of what lay within Harry smiled slightly. The house tables and seats had been removed leaving a majority of the stonework floor vacant. Harry, seeing the vast amount of students crowded around a encompassing raised platforms with odd celestial patterns down the centre had been reserved for them to stand and view a demonstration. The boys attempted to take a place near Hermione but she merely glared at them and stalked off again to stand with Ginny, Tori and Luna. When their instructor for the evening sauntered into view along the Duelling Platform Harry got the biggest disappointment of his young life.

"Welcome one and all".

It was Gilderoy Lockhart.

Lockhart elegantly removed his cloak and tossed it into a screaming group of sixth year girls, they smiled at Lockhart and clutched the fabric close to their chests.

"This world can have some of the darkest evils concealed within" Lockhart launched the introduction and Harry vaguely thought it might have belonged to a very old novel from back in the Defence Teacher's youth "And it is imperative that all of you understand just how to face off against a majority of those evils. To this end Professor Dumbledore has granted me permission to start this little Duelling Club to prepare you just in case you find yourselves in a situation where you need to defend yourselves as I have on countless occasions, for examples see my published works".

Harry, Ron and Draco shared identical expressions of deepest disgust 'What the hell had Dumbledore been thinking?'

"Let me introduce my assistant. Professor Snape"

Said Professor strolled onto the platform and glared directly at his colleague distaste evident all across his sallow features.

"Now Professor Snape has sportingly agreed to help me with a little demonstration… but I don't want any of you youngsters to worry you'll still have your potions master when I'm through with him".

"Pity" muttered Draco so that only Ron, Harry, Neville and the Weasley twins could hear.

Lockhart and Snape both stepped toward one another, raised their wands, bowed in respect and finally took their positions.

"On the count of three, one… two… three!"

Before Lockhart could move an inch Snape had flung his wand in a circular motion and bellowed "Expelliarmus!"

A peal of yellow radiance blasted from the tip of the Potions Professor's Wand, it streaked across the gap between Snape and Lockhart… SLAM!

The light collided with said Defence Professor and all at once Lockhart flew through the air, slammed on the ground and lost his wand in the process.

Stumbling to his feet Lockhart grasped his wand before addressing Snape once more "Before we continue I'd like to say that I easily predicted what you were about to do and if I had wanted to prevent it, it would have only been too easy".

"Liar" muttered Ron.

"Perhaps it would be prudent" interjected Snape at once "to first teach the students to block unfriendly spells".

"Right you are, let's have a volunteer pair… Potter? Weasley? How about you?"

"Weasley's Wand causes devastation from the simplest spells we'll be sending Potter to the hospital wing in a matchbox, might I suggest someone from my own house… Parkinson perhaps?"

Without waiting for a reply Snape grabbed Pansy's collar and pushed her into the centre of the platform. Harry pushed his way through the crowd, moved around the platform and ascended its stairs. Drawing his Promise Wand Harry approached his opponent and the two raised their wands to rest in front of their heads.

"Scared Potter?" hissed Pansy.

"You wish" Harry retorted also in a whisper.

"When I give the signal cast your spells to disarm your opponent and only to disarm, we don't need any accidents here".

"One…Two…-"

Before Lockhart even reached three Pansy aimed her wand directly at Harry's chest and roared "Everte Statum!"

A pale jet of light slammed into Harry's chest, an invisible force hauled him backward through triangular shaped reverse somersaults and unceremoniously slammed him on his backside.

"That cheating little bitch" growled Draco.

If Harry had heard Draco's words he must've ignored them for a moment later he had heaved himself to his feet and cried "RICTUSEMPRA!"

A streak of brilliant light circumvented the platform. Upon charging into the Slytherin gang leader the spell forced Pansy to be somersaulted in a whipping motion and slam face first back into the duelling platform. Snape stalked over to her, he grabbed her collar once more and shoved her to her feet.

"I said disarm only!" exclaimed Lockhart angrily.

Without any preamble Pansy raised her wand once more.

"Serpensortia!" she screamed in barely contained fury.

A thin green object slithered from the tip of the young Slytherin's wand, it glanced around the hall in confusion at being summoned in such a peaceful atmosphere.

"Don't move Potter, I'll get rid of it for you".

"Allow me Professor Snape"

Lockhart aimed his wand at the serpent and said simply "Ascendio!"

The Snake was flung through the air, almost to the point it slammed into the ceiling. Just when it had hissed in surprise at its sudden journey the creature slammed back onto the platform. The serpent had been majorly unaffected by the blow, however it had become severely angry due to Lockhart's spell. The snake slithered to its closest target who just happened to be Justin Flinch-Fletchley who was recently sorted into Harry's own house of Emrys. The full-grown Cobra hissed violently at him.

*STOP!* cried Harry desperately.

At Harry's command the serpent halted and instead focused its attention on Harry.

*And why should I do that exactly? You all have angered me!*

*Please just hear me out! The thing that threw you to the air was that guy who with the blond hair*

*The one who looks like a poof?*

*Yes, that one but don't attack him either!*

*You are very odd compared to the rest of them, any reason why? Not to judge or anything but it seems unlikely that you could happen upon someone who can speak with my kind*.

*I don't know* Harry admitted *I've always been able to do it I think, the first time I spoke to a Snake I set it free from a Zoo*.

*You are honourable to have set one of us free, what is your name?*

*Harry, Harry Potter*

*That's a strange name Harry Potter*

*What's yours?*

*I have many names but I currently go by Reaver, I have a request of you Harry Potter. Could you allow me to come with you? I refuse to be vanished or sent into another wand again and you seem like the only person worthy at the present moment*.

*Won't people ask questions?*

*Yes but we can learn to deal with that in time*.

*I'm already famous so it'll be you who has to adjust to it more than I do, it angers me how rumour and celebrity obsessed people are over something I can't even remember*

*First we'll have to stop them*.

*Don't worry I have a plan, I just hope to Merlin it actually works*.

Harry looked around the room, everyone was gaping open-mouthed at him even Professor Snape's features were contorted into an expression of total confusion, and wordlessly he raised his wand.

Harry tensed they were going to take his new friend away from him, he promised to not let it happen! The familiar surge of anger followed by the waves of power hit Harry. His eyes became the dull voids once again, his hair elongated and finally the ethereal white aura burst around his body once more.

"He's the same as Longbottom!" exclaimed Zabini in fear.

"No this isn't happening!" screamed Pansy.

"You. Will. Not. Hurt. Reaver."

Said snake slithered up Harry's body and loosely wrapped itself around Harry's shoulders, a majority of its tail hung down the side of the young heir of Merlin's shoulder.

Feeling like he had no other option at the present moment Snape lowered his wand. Without a word to anyone Ron, Draco and Hermione grabbed his shoulders and dragged him from the Great Hall. No matter how far they moved neither Hermione nor Draco nor Ron spoke again to their best friend until they were once again in the Emrys common room, Harry was back his normal state and he had been pushed into a sitting position in the closest armchair.

"Why didn't you tell us?" asked Ron bluntly.

"Tell you what?"

"That you're a Parselmouth" interrupted Draco.

"A what?"

"You can talk to Snakes" Hermione explained what she saw as the obvious.

"I know… I mean I accidently set a boa constrictor on my cousin Dudley at the zoo once and set it free… one time! I bet loads of people here can do it".

"No they can't Harry, it's not a very common gift".

"The reason for Slytherin's House symbol of a serpent Is that Salazar Slytherin was famous for his Parselmouth abilities" explained Draco "Now everyone's gonna think you're his great… great… grandson or something".

"But I'm not!" Harry shot back "I can't be…"

"He lived over a thousand years ago… for all we know you could be and a word of warning don't take that Snake anywhere not many people will take kindly to its presence".

"I only told Reaver not to attack Justin! If I hadn't-"

"Oh that's what you said to it!"

"You were there, you heard me…"

"I heard you talking Snake Language Mate nothing else".

END CHAPTER

There you go everyone another chapter done. I thought I'd skip a bit and not include the polyjuice potion stuff. Next chapter Harry gets accused of being the heir of Slytherin and we move into the Christmas break. Please review and see you next time!

Pronunciation:

Aerik = Aye-uh-rick

Nox!


	12. The Place Where The Heart Bleeds

Lumos!

Welcome everyone it's time to start moving into the countdown to the end of my first arc and finish Harry's second year. I've decided to just put in the aftermath of Hermione's attack, the meeting with Aragog in the forest, Harry and Ron discovering Ginny's been taken and the mess with Lockhart in his office then call it a day on this part of the story I said in an earlier chapter that I was looking at 20-22 chapters for this arc but realistically I'll probably only get fifteen or maybe sixteen at the most just because of how the flow of this story seems to be travelling right now. And holy crap I've got 34,365 Views for this thanks to everyone who helped me reach this height!

Disclaimer: Don't own not in English. Not in Japanese, not even in Russian.

Purplebullet: Thanks for the review glad you like it! Here ya go new chapter for ya.

Journeyrocks13: Protective Harry haha he's just kind of wise for his age due to merlin.

Kalladin1989: On the what will happen to Reaver that is a secret you'll have to wait to find out, No he will not become Harry's familiar as Novae is currently Harry's familiar and I have no intention to change it for the duration of this story. I'm giving each member of the brotherhood a unique weapon but I won't give away too much here.

Candice: thanks for your kind comments I'm still overwhelmed by the reception of this Haha. I may not have much on the big developments this chapter a few small things to do with the Caelin but other than that nothing this was more a character development chapter than a plot development one at least until right at the end.

Dark Lelouch3221: Hahahah are you Psychic? My initial idea was to turn the Chamber of Secrets into the Brotherhood's base of operations for taking down Voldemort what more fitting way to defeat Slytherin's heir than by using the very place their ancestor tried to bring evil into the world. On the basilisk front I have already got an amazing plan for that struggle that I'm pretty sure no one's even heard of happening before at least not in any fics I've come across muwhahahahah! Inheritance test shall come with time friend I don't want the inheritance test done until we have Padfoot on board because I don't want to cop out and have Novae explain about the Goblin's because Novae's deal was the prophecy so you'll have to be patient until I can rescue the poor bloke. The "Dragon Lord" idea is intriguing so I'll look more into that on the Animagus question I don't feel like a light wyvern or a basilisk would be right for Harry in this fic for two reasons one fire will have an original Wyvern and I won't do a basilisk when Hydra is already the water Animagus form. Thanks for your continuing support and please enjoy this chapter. I first must warn you that it focuses more on the relationships between characters than driving the plotline forward until right at the end of the chapter.

Penny is wise: Thanks for the review!

Rb2312: Yes Reaver should become closer to Luna in time because I myself have had the same nagging idea in my brain since I came up with the idea for him all those weeks ago now. Snape's reaction will be utterly priceless but it isn't revealed until Chapter Thirteen as for your other question I'll just say that you'll find the answers in this chapter. Thanks for your constant support and advice you really help me get all my thoughts together with this one.

Wolflover2323: I most definitely will!

_When the days gone cold, when you got nothing else to rely on just hold your head high (Head High!). They can't take our pride, they can't take our love away! We'll fight for friendship that means Never Give Up! (Stay Strong!) The Phoenix guards us from the storm, we'll rise up and claim our world defend it from evil… The Brotherhood is Rising our enemy is great but together we're unstoppable!_

CHAPTER TWELVE: THE PLACE WHERE THE HEART BLEEDS

The aftermath of the duelling club fiasco was to be expected, rumours seemed to follow one Harry Potter everywhere he walked. Slytherin students often led by Pansy Parkinson were at the forefront of these rumours often claiming him as "The worst heir of Slytherin in Wizarding history" but the young wizard would simply glare at them, switch his eyes to their Caelin shape and cause the Slytherins to high tail it outta there. All of the other houses seemed to be overly cautious around him as if they were afraid he would send said monster after them. The biggest surprise came however one day while Harry traversed the fourth floor corridor.

"You're scum you know that?"

The owner of this voice was Dean Thomas one of Harry's former Gryffindor dorm mates.

"Me? What the hell for?"

"You attacked Muggleborns Harry, I honestly thought you weren't like that and to carry around the thing that attempted to attack a fellow student is even further back up of that!"

"I'm not Slytherins flipping heir Thomas" growled Harry "Now shove off"

Without another word the young wizard pushed past him. Harry wordlessly stalked down a few more corridors ignoring the jeers and insults from a majority of his peers. Thinking he needed an escape the heir of Merlin moved his way to the highest part of the castle, The Astronomy Tower. He took a seat and hung his legs off the edge.

"At least there'll be a lot less people here over the holidays" Harry admitted aloud "Why can't they see past the one thing I have in common with Salazar Slytherin".

Receiving no answer from the world Harry gazed across the skies taking in the sights from the surrounding landscapes of Hogwarts like the forbidden forest, Hagrid's Hut and of course the Quidditch Pitch. He must've sat there for hours on end because the sun had gradually passed further and further across the sky until it completely vanished to be replaced with the moon.

"Harry?"

"Hermione? What're you doing here?"

"You missed dinner" the studious witch replied "I brought you some back".

"Thanks" he said gratefully taking the assortment of foods from his friend and inviting her to sit down beside him.

"I didn't really want to go down there anyway Mione" he explained while taking a huge bite out of a bread roll.

"Understandable" Hermione agreed "Harry maybe you should try and talk to Dumbledore and get them all to stop".

"There's no point Hermione" shrugged Harry "I tried to explain things to Justin but even he wouldn't hear me out, the only person other than you, Ron, Draco, Neville and the twins to believe me is Luna".

"Harry I think that they just need time to come around like we said the other day Parseltongue isn't very common and I think they're just frightened plus you transforming to protect Reaver may have just added fuel to the fire".

Harry pondered this for a moment while absently finishing the rest of his food.

"I just wish there was someone who could explain this to me or just make me feel better about this whole situation".

"Stand Up" Hermione ordered getting to her own feet.

Nervously Harry followed suit "Hermio-"

However said wizard was cut off when Hermione pulled him into a hug but it wasn't the usual cracking hug instead Harry felt her arms snake themselves around in a very warm and tender hug filled with compassion, friendship and something else he couldn't quite describe. Harry stiffened under the contact at first but nevertheless Hermione held him there for a while and when she released him Harry discovered himself wishing that the hug hadn't ended and a rather peculiar jolt in the region of his stomach that he didn't recognize.

"Harry" she said softly "look past them okay just believe in what you know and let everyone else decide what to do with this for themselves".

"Thanks Mione" Harry wasn't sure if he meant the hug or her kind words.

"No problem Harry you're my best friend and I'm always gonna be here for you".

"Well I'm going back to the common room, are you ready to come back yet?"

"I better get it over with, facing them I mean".

Hermione nodded silently and led the way down the ever spiralling staircase of the Astronomy tower and back to the bottom staircase and finally in through the portrait hole.

"Good you found him" said Draco.

The entrance to the common room was quite crowded and Harry seemed to be getting further frustrated by the second. Fred and George seemed to have noticed this or they must have pinpointed the slight change in the gravity to Harry's hair because a moment later they shouted

"Oi you lot make way, make way Heir of Slytherin coming through! Come on clear out you don't wanna be the next attacked do you?"

Immediately the students sprinted to either side of the common room holding their bodies to the walls in complete fear of the new entrant.

"THAT'S ENOUGH!" roared Harry. His eyes became their usual teal and his hair elongated into their gravity defiant state although the common ethereal white aura had not appeared.

"I AM NOT THE HEIR OF SLYTHERIN YOU FUCKHEADS! THERE ARE SEVERAL REASONS WHY BUT CONSIDER THIS ONE! WHY THE FUCK WOULD THE HEIR OF SLYTHERIN PREVENT LORD VOLDEMORT FROM GETTING THE PHILOSOPHER'S STONE AND SAVE THE WHOLE SCHOOL INCLUDING ALL OF THE MUGGLEBORNS FROM HIM? AND IF THAT'S NOT ENOUGH ONE OF MY BEST FRIENDS IS MUGGLEBORN AND WHY WOULD I EVER WANT TO HURT HER IN ANY WAY!?"

The entire room had understandably gone dead silent, no one moved not even the twins or Draco.

"Maybe you'd spare Granger cause she's your friend" shrugged Daphne Greengrass.

The people closest to Harry were slightly edged backwards as his ethereal white aura exploded into life.

"I WOULDN'T HURT ANYONE EXCEPT FOR SOMEONE LIKE VOLDEMORT GREENGRASS, BESIDES I DON'T EVEN KNOW WHERE THE FUCKING CHAMBER OF SECRETS IS!"

Daphne backed even further against the wall for the first time the former Slytherin may have just feared for his life.

"Is there anyone who doesn't think Potter should be cast out of our house?" said a sixth year boy bravely.

Draco Malfoy stood beside Harry immediately followed by Hermione, Ron, Neville, The Weasley Twins, Luna, Astoria, Ginny, Katie Bell, Angelina Johnson, Alicia Spinnet and much to everyone's surprise Justin Flinch-Fletchley circled Harry encasing Harry in a sort of protective sphere.

"You Fletchley but why? The damned Snake tried to attack you!"

"Because I believed him, I just didn't want you all to pick on me for believing the person who saved my life".

"We've got seventh years on our side we'll just hex you all out!" growled a fourth year girl.

Harry smirked evilly and said a single word "NOVAE".

A musical trill engulfed the Emrys Common room, cascading sapphire flames wove themselves in a spiralling fashion to the onlooker it appeared that the Caelin of Light was generating a firestorm under his own free will. Novae appeared resting its talons gently into the only living Potter's shoulder but his facial expression showed no indication that he felt the presence of the Promise Phoenix resting on his shoulder.

"WE HAVE A PHOENIX" stated Harry simply "AND I WOULDN'T PISS HIM OFF"

For some reason everyone came off the walls and moved closer to them all.

"I'm sorry Harry" said Hannah "There's no way in hell that a dark wizard could bond with such a creature of purity and justice".

"We just got freaked out at the whole incident, even Snape has said he doesn't want you in his classes" said Susan.

"But we think that's because of the Caelin thing" added the fourth year girl who had spoken not two minutes before hand.

"Can we leave this all behind us?"

"ONE ON CONDITION" Harry said plainly "NEVER DOUBT MY INTENTIONS AGAIN"

"Fair enough" was the general assent of the room.

Harry relaxed his body and the anger, power and hurt flowed out. His eyes became emerald once more, his hair shortened and flattened, and finally the ethereal white aura dispersed into nothingness once more.

The following days saw many students pack up their belongings, organize their things and do some last minute homework they left until the very last minute. Harry payed no mind to this but he had bigger fish to fry although Emrys had apologized profusely for their actions at every possible moment that didn't change anyone else's outlook on the situation at all. While he could honestly say that he expected as much from the Slytherins and that wasn't going to change any time soon but it hurt that houses he had formerly been on very god terms with now doubted him and wanted him tossed out of Hogwarts. The silver lining in this situation had to go to Fred and George Weasley, every time Harry walked down a corridor or a hallway the Weasley Twins would make comments like "Make way for the heir of Slytherin, seriously evil wizard coming through!"

As amusing as it was to Harry and the other members of The Brotherhood there were a few people that didn't seem to like the joke one iota. The first was Ginny Weasley whom would cry "Oh, don't!" every time Fred and George pretended to ward Harry away by using cloves of garlic and their elder brother Percy didn't seem to fond of the jokes either but When he said as much George's only answer was to start an attempt to ward him off with the garlic gloves and Fred added "Back off it's the heir of prefects everywhere! Run before he tries to restore order!"

Laughing hysterically Harry, Ron and Draco moved along the corridor past all the glares, past all the condescending glances, the boys just wanted an escape from all of this right now. Then all of a sudden as if it had been there all along the answer hit Harry like a ton of bricks.

"Caelin are driven by emotion" he said quietly to himself "A response to a need, you have to create that need. I know how to do it!"

"Know how to do what?" inquired Ron for Harry had shouted the last part.

"When we transform, to control it all we need to do is focus the emotion and power and hurt into one central point how could I have missed it?"

"You've been a bit preoccupied mate" said Draco adamantly "Don't stress yourself over it".

"Come on, let's go!"

Together the Platinum Trio crossed the corridor, pushed their way through the Grand Staircase, across the entrance hall and into the grounds. Without stopping to think Harry led the way down the hilly outcrops filled with wilting vegetation preparing themselves for what would be a brutal few weeks over winter. They crossed the grounds in under three minutes and Harry admitted they would be nowhere without the last few weeks training under Novae. Once again arriving at the Black Lake Harry told his friends to stand back and immediately closed his eyes.

"To gain this power I have to accept my emotions. My parents are gone I still love them but I can't ever know them. I hate the Slytherins for assuming me as a rich celebrity who wants all this fame for something he can't even remember. I hate Snape for using me as a target of insults. I am Harry James Potter and I am a Caelin!"

Immediately Harry underway the now all too familiar changes of the Caelin. His hair elongated and spiked, his eyes became dull and the ethereal white aura erupted into life around Harry's body once more.

"How d'you feel mate?" said Ron.

"Excellent" said Harry.

"You don't sound transformed though, your voice is only slightly deeper" interjected Draco.

"I'm in total control of the cold rage" said Harry nonchalantly.

"That's brilliant!" exclaimed Ron.

"Definitely" agreed Draco.

"Uh Harry do we have to walk all the way back up now?"

"Nope" Harry smirked "Novae!"

A swirling cascade of fire erupted once more and the Phoenix didn't appear, instead Harry, Ron and Draco were immediately pulled through a warping vortex of transcendence which varied from bright white-hot sapphire blue flames to dying navy blue embers. The flames cleared and Harry, Ron and Draco immediately recognized their surroundings to be that of the Emrys common room once again.

"The train just left with all the students going home for the holidays" said Hermione.

"Aren't you going home this year?"

The brunette shook her head "No, I told mum and dad that I wanted to spent Christmas at Hogwarts this year and save them the trip to London so I could spend time over the holidays with my friends who didn't have families to go to".

"We would never begrudge you time with your family Mione" said Draco.

"I know but Harry and Ron spent Christmas together last year and although it was very good to see mum and dad I just missed them both very much over the break and I wanted to spend the holidays with them this year".

"Thanks Mione" Harry said with a small smile on his face "that means a lot".

"Well we have two weeks til the other lot start pouring back in" smiled Ron "what's the plan?"

"We have fun" said Draco simply.

And have fun they did. In the few days leading up to the date of Christmas Eve the four of them along with Fred, George and Neville had snow ball fights pranked Snape and Lockhart, shared mugs of hot chocolate courtesy of the Weasley twins who still wouldn't reveal how they got all this stuff on a weekly basis sometimes closer in between their last escapades. Harry rehashed in his mind what he knew to be true his friends were like his family McGonagall had said it once on the staircase before leading him up the staircase to be sorted into Gryffindor, almost a year and a half later Harry could see a whole lot of truth in her statement. While he had triumphed and earned points he had also lost his fair share but altogether they were an alright bunch he mused. Christmas Eve arrived and Harry decided that today they were all not going to go outside in the snow again and were instead going to get in by the fire and keep warm for the day. Stories of previous Christmases floated on the air Fred and George told of one they had pranked everyone so bad that they missed out on Christmas dinner, Ron told of how he and his family always opened one present after the person before them so that everyone could watch, Hermione told of the various traditions her own family had, Neville talked about the quiet Christmas time he and his Grandmother shared and Draco told them how he and his mother usually celebrated together because his father was off doing his own thing and how Draco had managed to slip Dobby a few presents each year. The day dragged on Harry wasn't sure if this was because he was imagining things or it was just a Christmas Eve thing when you actually wanted the day to come it would stay as far as possible from you until you literally couldn't take it anymore and just went to bed to escape the torturous waiting cycle. When they finally got to around dinner time Hermione summoned a large amount of Muggle party food such as mini pies, cocktail sausages, sausage rolls, fairy bread and all sorts of other things that everyone was keen to experience the taste of.

"Happy Christmas Eve everyone" she said cheerily "Let's eat".

Harry found complete delight in wolfing down all of the party food in sight it was the first time in possible history that Harry and Ron were keeping a rather united pace, it was lucky that Hermione had foreseen the fact that Ron would be hungry and had made it so the plate would automatically refill when emptied.

"How does Harry eat as fast as him?" Draco asked a look of disgust etched all over his face.

"His appetite has been steadily increasing lately maybe the effects done by those horrid relatives of his are somewhat starting to recede after becoming a Caelin".

The night was passed in companionable silence just quiet conversations were heard until George said happily "Alright young'uns it's time for a Christmas story and then bed time".

"Go tell it tell it!" said Fred excitedly.

George took a deep breath and began his tale "T'was the night before Christmas and all through the world little witches and wizards did sleep but there were two people who oversaw their treatment under the command of the heir of Slytherin himself Harry, led the Clausely twins Gred and Forge on a world-win adventure to make sure poison was delivered to all houses. Screams could be heard all through the world as the heir and the Clausley twins rode into the night, cackling like mad they howled to the moon "Ho, Ho, Ho, Poisonmas to you, and to all a Poisonous night!"

Everyone present for the story roared with laughter goodnights were then exchanged and our favourite Emrys students walked off to their dorms for the night.

"Oi, Presents!" Ron bellowed tossing a pillow at Harry's head.

"Alright, Alright I'm up" said Harry wearily shoving his glasses on to his face. Without even bothering to change Harry followed Ron down the stairs still in his pyjamas.

"Morning Clausley Twins" smirked Harry "Merry Christmas guys"

"Our Lord Heir" the twins mock-bowed in return "And a bah humbug to you too".

Laughing all together the twins pulled Harry and Ron into brotherly hugs before they all sat on the couches to wait for the others to get up well Harry, Fred and George did. Ron charged back up the stairs moments later to retrieve Neville and Draco but as Draco growled at Ron the latter realized that since they couldn't really open presents without Hermione there he could've let them sleep in until the bushy-haired witch was awake.

"Won't Ginny be joining us today?" Neville asked them.

"Nah" said Fred "Mum and Dad took her to Egypt, seem to think she's been acting weird and some time away from here will help get her back to normal one way or another".

Ten minutes later Hermione strolled down the stairs, smiling she bid good morning to each of them and began dealing out the presents. Harry was told to open his first present so he pulled back the wrappings to reveal an emerald green sweater with the initials "HP" on it, some mince pies and a tin of treacle fudge. He put the sweater over his head and rested the tin and pies on his right side instinctively on the opposite side of anywhere near Ron. When all their presents had been opened Harry and his friends got dressed for the day and headed down for Hogwarts' spectacular Christmas Morning breakfast. Everything in sight made all six boys drool and rush to the table without even waiting for Hermione to join them, loaded their plates and dug in.

The Christmas holidays passed in a blur Novae had let them all of training for these two weeks as he felt that one Harry had made excellent progress as had the rest and secondly they needed a couple of weeks to act like kids and forget that a stupid prophecy linking them to a battle far beyond mortal comprehension even existed. Harry Potter followed the rest of his Quidditch team down through the locker rooms and along the narrow passage way that would lead them to their take off point.

"Right" said Wood "We needn't worry about the Hufflepuffs this game. We're better, faster, stronger and smarter stick to the game plan and we'll be fine".

"And they're afraid that Harry'll petrify them if they go anywhere near him" remarked Fred.

"That too" agreed Wood.

Suddenly the Emrys team noticed Professor Sinistra moving over to their team.

"Just wishing us luck Professor?" smiled Wood.

"No" said Professor Sinistra "This match has been cancelled".

"You can't cancel Quidditch!" protested Wood.

"I just did Mr. Wood now you and your teammates will go up to Emrys Tower and wait for me to arrive".

Professor Sinistra turned to Harry "You're to come with me Mr. Potter and we'll collect Mr Weasley and Mr Malfoy along the way. There's something you all need to see".

Harry followed Professor Sinistra very closely. The two of them found Draco and Ron heading to the Quidditch Pitch in the crowds and soon the four of them were traversing to what Harry could only assume was the hospital wing especially since this was the route where Harry mostly ventured of he had to visit said hospital wing.

Once they were totally in the room Sinistra led them down to the final bed and said quietly "This may come as a bit of a shock".

Professor Sinistra drew the curtains back to reveal a twelve year old witch with bushy brown hair, honey coloured eyes and buck teeth. Hermione Granger was unmoving.

"Hermione!" said Ron.

"She was discovered alongside this" Professor Sinistra told them holding up a purple handheld mirror "does this mean anything to either of you three?"

All three shook their heads and Professor Sinistra allowed them a few moments to see their newly petrified friend before she gathered them up and led them gently back to the Emrys common room.

Once inside she sat them down and unfurled a parchment to address her house.

"Because of recent circumstances we are going to be placing some security measures around the school. No student is to walk anywhere unaccompanied by a teacher. Each student will return to their house common rooms by six o'clock every evening and all clubs and team meetings/practices have been postponed until further notice. Unless the culprit behind these attacks is caught it is likely the school shall be closed".

END CHAPTER!

Well that's another chapter done and dusted. No Reaver in this chapter it was more to show the deepening friendship between our heroes and a bit of light-heartedness amongst some very powerful chaotic moments. Harry's unlocked the powers of the Caelin or has he? Will this be the ultimate length of his power? Is there more to Caelin than we ourselves know? Find out all this and more as you keep reading this story please read and review. If you have any ideas at all for this story or want to talk about any ideas you have for it or just want to connect with me on a more personal level then jump onto my forum and we can go from there the links in the first chapter. Farewell for now please Read and Review. I haven't said it for a couple of chapters so just letting everyone know I BEJIKON-KAIOSAMA DO NOT ACCEPT FLAMES!" thanks young witches and wizards catch ya next time.

Nox!


	13. The Spider, The Fraud and The Ghost

Lumos!

Hey everyone this chapter will give a new Caelin control of his weapon and Awakened state, a few more things will be entered and we will continue our countdown to the end of the COS arc.

Lawhejr: Thanks for the kind comments and I'm trying to keep the main canon in this while having all my new concepts thrown in. I like that you changed your view on Draco and Ginny took Scabbers with her so that Sirius could see the picture.

Raven Marcus: Thanks very much!

Candice: a bit of both, there will be a lot of canon in here but also a lot of things that are uniquely creative to this story, thanks for the review and enjoy the chapter.

Nightwing509: thanks for your comments and hope you enjoy this chapter.

God of all: thanks for the review!

Ghostsoldier1: hehe I loved writing that reference as well. Well I do love that movie. And the dbz references will become less subtle for a while once Harry gets really angry and it will slip away again when he reaches final form. Each Caelin is different though so there will be ways the others develop that Harry won't and vice versa.

Grandthawn: thanks very much!

Geetac: thanks and I'm glad that you do!

Dark Lelouch3221: Ginny gets taken down as normal but I'm planning something rather spectacular for the chamber and hope it is amazing and really rare if not completely unheard of before. I'm getting really close and I'm super excited! I already got Harry's Animagus form from one of your PM's I won't reveal to anyone for fear of spoiling but if you desperately wanna know just ask and I'll PM it to you. Shall keep working hard and thank you once again. You take care as well friend.

Rb2312: just thought that it'd be more realistic for them to fight over something they didn't understand, fear can do strange things to a person. Eventually I think he will and no hexes for Pansy I planned something much, much more frightening. I loved writing that scene it foreshadows the bond and I was desperately hungry while writing it so had to include the eating bit, dunno why but it just seemed to fit. A nice touch I found and finally I have thought about that and shall delve deeper into the Potions situation next Hogwarts Year. Hope you enjoy this chapter

Disclaimer: Don't own

WARNING: THIS CHAPTER IS NOT FOR SPIDER LOVERS

_When the days gone cold, when you got nothing else to rely on just hold your head high (Head High!). They can't take our pride, they can't take our love away! We'll fight for friendship that means Never Give Up! (Stay Strong!) The Phoenix guards us from the storm, we'll rise up and claim our world defend it from evil… The Brotherhood is Rising our enemy is great but together we're unstoppable!_

CHAPTER THIRTEEN: THE SPIDER, THE FRAUD AND THE GHOST

The moment Professor Sinistra left the room Harry turned to Ron and Draco once more determination all too obvious on his face.

"I can't believe Hagrid opened the chamber all those years ago but if he knows something we need to see him about this".

"You heard Sinistra" said Ron "No leaving the tower except for class".

Harry looked at them accompanied by an expression that Harry wore when he was driven to do something drastic.

"I think it's time to get my dad's old cloak out again".

"When do we go?" said Draco.

"Tonight" Harry answered "We can't waste any more time, we can't afford for another attack to happen".

"Fair enough" agreed Ron.

Draco sighed deeply, unable to be part of the mourning scene any longer the young blond retreated up the staircase to the boys' dormitory to have a few moments alone. He had never felt so empty before, Hermione had been one of the only ones to stand beside the former Slytherin when he had been transferred to Emrys at the start of the year. Now that she was gone Draco found himself hating his father more than he ever had before. It was someone like him who was attacking Muggleborns without thinking of the ones who'd be left to deal with the loss of their loved ones.

Everything that had happened up to this point in the school year had drained the former Malfoy heir physically, mentally and emotionally and beyond this he wasn't sure how he could continue with such evil in one place.

"Why?" he asked no one in particular "Why are the ones we care about getting taken!"

Thinking he needed a walk Draco snuck back down the stairwell, manoeuvred himself discreetly out the corridor and departed the Emrys common room. No matter where the former Slytherin walked it seemed he could not find any of the answers he needed, why had a girl so nice and so helpful to all who knew her been taken just because her parents weren't wizards and witches. Draco walked along the corridors, usually Draco would have a hard time navigating his way around the corridors but due to his new sensing abilities the new Caelin of Water was able to easily locate any teacher or being naturally through the sensing the uniqueness in their magical cores. A few corridors above the dungeon Draco ran into the person he least wanted to see at said moment, the Slytherin Gang leader Pansy Parkinson who also seemed to be sneaking the castle at this moment.

"What're you doing here Blood Traitor? Only Slytherin's can be safe from our heir, Granger finally got what was coming to her then? Serves that filthy mudblood right for coming here".

"What did you say?" Malfoy ground out.

"The Mudblood Granger finally got what was coming to her!" laughed Pansy as though she had heard a really wonderful joke.

"You know what I find funny?" said Draco smirking.

"What?" the Slytherin gang leader replied expecting Draco to go mental.

"THIS!"

Draco's hair elongated and spiked up into a spiked, gravity-defiant position. His eyes became a dull oceanic blue and finally an ethereal white aura engulfed his body. Without any warning Draco vanished with a phasing sound. When the Caelin reappeared he was standing eye to eye with his former betrothed and spoke, seemingly ignoring her incredibly fearful expression for the time being "I may be holding myself back this time Parkinson but if you cross me, insult my friends or ever, ever make jokes when one of them has been injured in any way, I will see to it that you never walk again, now get the hell out of my sight!"

Without waiting to be told twice Pansy sprinted from the corridor.

'_**Draco…. Draco…. Draco…'**_

'_**Who goes there?' **_

'_**Come to me Child of Nero, I am bound with your destiny…'**_

'_**Where must I go?' **_

'_**Follow your instincts Draco I am part of you after all'.**_

Draco dropped his Caelin form once more before turning on heel and leaving said corridor. The more he moved through the castle the more the former Slytherin felt the dull thumping sensation in his brain increase in both volume and intensity, at times it made Draco want to slam his hands over his ears. Regardless of these occurrences Draco pressed onward toward the place he felt himself get the feeling. He was being lead all throughout the castle up stairwells, down other stairs around countless corners and finally he found himself on the seventh floor in what he could only assume was the same place Ron had been mere weeks before.

'_**I'm here, now tell me where I must go from here'.**_

'_**Just believe Draco and I shall come to you'.**_

Draco clenched his eyes shut and whispered three times "I believe, I believe, I believe!"

Slowly metal etched itself into the wall, the spiralling magic twisted and twirled until it shaped itself into a completed doorway equipped with a single door handle on the leftmost door. Draco timidly reached a hand out and wound the handle rightward, he finally got the door open revealing a single object encased within deep oceanic blue light. The object was long to the point of being the size of a long-sword excepting the fact that it held no blade instead at the end of the wooden structure grasped within an iron wrought claw lay a sapphire orb within the depths of said orb ancient symbols switched between themselves and a mythical glowing oceanic background. Draco could merely pick up the only hieroglyph on the entire staff itself, the strange symbol that was present on his wand _Theos Di Nero. _

'_**What are you?' **_

'_**I am the Obelisk Draco, I served the original Caelin of Water but just before he moved on to the next world he sealed me within the Blood Ocean for the protection of the mortals, I however have had a dark and troubled past when a dark sorcerer uncovered me after a one hundred day long sandstorm… I am a weapon of noble origin but I have had a darkened history'.**_

'_**I care not about your history Obelisk, The Dark Wizard who controlled you has nothing to do with our time or your actions, and together we can right old wrongs'**_

'_**Thank you young Caelin, to hide me just slip me into my sheath on your back'**_

Draco did as instructed and exited the room once more, he checked his peripheral vision to inspect that the doorway had sealed itself once more and departed the hallway.

…..

Harry, Ron and Draco slipped the invisibility cloak over their bodies and felt themselves become completely concealed from view. The journey down to Hagrid's was much more difficult than any of the boys had intended while Draco could have easily whispered to them the location of any of the other teachers they could easily have been overheard by someone and didn't think overall this to be any time to talk whatsoever. Despite this little setback however the three boys managed to creep undetected through the Astronomy Tower along the heights of the Grand Staircase, through the entrance hall and finally out onto the grounds of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

"Come on, let's keep moving" hissed Harry.

A nod from Ron and Draco confirmed just that and Harry led the cloaked boys down various slopes throughout the outcrops of Hogwarts and finally down onto the lawn just before Hagrid's hut. Draco whipped the cloak off their forms while Harry knocked on the door.

Hagrid immediately opened the door but the biggest shock came with the item in Hagrid's hands. The half-giant had clutched in his hands an encompassing cross-bow loaded with a single triple pointed arrow.

"What's that for?" Harry asked in shock.

"Erm, nothing" replied Hagrid "I thought, ne'er mind, come on in".

Hagrid led the trio into his hut and started pouring out tea.

Not wasting any time Harry spoke directly to his giant friend "Hagrid, d'you know who opened the Chamber of Secrets?"

"Harry what yeh gotta understan' 'bou' that is-"

A knock on the door suddenly alerted the four males to the presence of another.

"Quick Hide under the cloak!"

Harry rushed over to his two friends and Draco whipped the cloak over their small forms once more.

"Ah, Professor Dumbledore sir".

"Evening Hagrid" said Dumbledore politely "May we come in?"

"Of course sir, of course".

"Unpleasant business Hagrid but you must understand that these attacks… the ministry has to be seen doing something … I'm afraid I'm going to have to take you in".

"Take me where? Not Azkaban Prison!" exclaimed Hagrid.

"Unfortunately Hagrid I must, the least the ministry could do-"

"I'd never, Professor you know-"

"I want it said that Hagrid has my full confidence Cornelius".

Another disturbance arrived in the form of Draco Malfoy's former father Lucius.

"Ah, already here Fudge?"

"What're you doing here?" stormed Hagrid "Get outta my house!"

"Don't misunderstand me I have no pleasure in being inside your – you call this a house?"

"I'll kill him!" hissed Draco.

"No" Harry shot back "We're not supposed to be here! Be quiet!"

"I was merely told the headmaster was here" said Lucius.

"And what would you be wanting with me Lucius?"

"The School Board has indicated it to be in Hogwarts best interests if you were removed from position as Headmaster" replied Lucius extending a piece of parchment to Professor Dumbledore "You'll find all twelve signatures on it".

"No!" exclaimed Hagrid "If you take Professor Dumbledore away the Muggleborns' won' stan' a chance!"

"Easy there Hagrid" said Dumbledore turning to look directly at the boys' hidden under the invisibility cloak "If the board wishes for my absence then I of course will step aside but remember this help will always be given at Hogwarts to those who ask for it".

"Come Hagrid" said Cornelius "D'you have any last words?"

"If anyone were to wan' to find some stuff all they'd need ter do is follow the Spiders" the half-giant stated "Oh and someone'll need ter feed Fang while I'm away".

The three boys waited carefully and silently until the four men had left the room before they too departed Hagrid's hut, but not before Harry grabbed an oil lamp and used his wand to light it from the inside.

"Can't believe that scum!" growled Draco "I'll bet he threatened at least half of the families that the board members belong to in order to clutch those signatures!"

"And follow the Spiders? Why couldn't it be follow the Butterflies?"

"Shush!" Harry chastised them "We need to follow them, I've got the trail, let's go".

Harry urged them directly into the Forbidden Forest. They walked endlessly onward it seemed just narrowly behind the single-file trail of miniature arachnids all seemingly moving towards a single point in the forest.

"Harry can we go back now?" hissed Ron.

"Shush Weasley!" growled Draco quietly "We need answers right? So quit complaining and let's keep moving!"

"Besides" added Harry "You've got Aerik if you need to be saved from them, we just need answers from wherever we're following them to".

Ron managed to silence himself long enough for the boys to reach a rocky outcrop holding a cave entrance blocked off by an opaque pasty substance.

"It's a Spider's web" stated Draco.

"No kidding" said Ron faintly.

Draco glared at his friend but merely raised his wand to the web and muttering "Incendio!"

Blue flames leapt from the former Malfoy heir's wand and finally the webs were incinerated into nothingness.

"Let's keep moving" said Harry leading the way into the cave-mouth.

Once the three had completely got the entirety of the cave and come out into what seemed like a nest of some sort the creature which came under their gaze caused all three mouths to fall open.

"Who is it? Hagrid?"

"We're Friends of Hagrid" said Draco without thinking.

"Hagrid has never sent men into our hollow before".

"There's trouble up at the school and they think Hagrid's the cause of it" said Harry to back up Draco's claim.

The large hairy spider which looked like a giant tarantula but much more the size of a small truck rather than a spider shared a puzzled look and spoke clearly "What sort of trouble?"

"The Chamber of Secrets, They think Hagrid opened it".

"That's a lie! Hagrid never opened the Chamber of Secrets".

"Then you're not the monster?"

"No" said Aragog simply "I came to Hagrid from a distant land in the pocket of a traveller, he raised me in the secrecy of the castle and brought me out here to live the rest of my life unjudged and out of the way of those who'd wish to hurt me".

"D'you know what the creature from the chamber is then?"

"WE DO NOT SPEAK OF IT! THAT BEAST IS WHAT WE SPIDERS FEAR ABOVE ALL OTHERS!" Roared Aragog "the only thing I can reveal is that when a girl died in a bathroom one day that was the final straw and Hagrid was expelled leaving me to be brought out here".

"Well… thank you, we'll just go now" stammered Harry.

"Go? I think not! My children do not harm Hagrid on my command but I cannot deny them fresh meat when it walks so… willingly into our midst".

"Can we panic now?" Ron said trembling more than he ever had before in his life.

"Don't panic you idiot!" snapped Draco punching an acromantula away from his body "get Aerik out and let's get these things away from us!"

Ron clutched his sword and brought it out of both its sheath and invisibility with a sound reminiscent to an airstream.

Ron sliced one of the Acromantula's heads clean off its body and while the rest of the body seemed very dead its eyes continued to dart around the forest floor almost as though the Spider itself was completely alive. Draco plunged a hand through one of the younger Spiders sides, the victim roared in agony as its head ripped from the rest of its body, a fountain of blood rose like a waterfall from the neck covering Draco's entire arms with blood. No matter where the young blond glanced there seemed to be another Spider approaching them, eyes set to kill in one way or another closer and closer they came.

"There's too many!" roared Draco "We'll never be able to kill them all!"

"We need to get out of here!" Ron yelled back, slicing the nearest Spider headlong into a tree.

"I've got an idea! Ron use a tornado! Draco call up some water!"

The indicated boys activated their powers in perfect sync forming a spinning vortex of aquatic power started knocking a few spiders back from the group of Caelin.

"Let's go while they're distracted!"

All three of the Emrys second year boys flared their magical cores, their hair elongated and spiked up in the now all too familiar gravity defiant state, their eyes dulled and finally the customary ethereal white aura of the 'Awakened State' resumed its glowing position around their bodies.

"Let's go!" bellowed Ron launching himself into the sky Harry and Draco closely behind.

Harry absently kicked a last Spider down from the trunk closest to him and soared over the tree-tops of the Forbidden Forest.

"Follow the Spiders?" snarled Ron "If Hagrid ever gets outta Azkaban I'll kill him".

"At least we know one thing" said Draco.

"Hagrid never opened the chamber of secrets, he was innocent".

….

Harry, Ron and Draco perused book after book to try and find a reference to a monster that could make giant spiders afraid and cause petrification but they seemed to be getting nowhere because as Ron had said they only had the limited resources of the library in Emrys' common room and quickly lost interest anyway because Hermione was usually the one to give them answers from a textbook.

"I want to go and see her" said Draco suddenly.

"Let's go" agreed Harry.

The trio once again snuck from the Emrys common room and traversed through the Hogwarts castle but when they reached the fourth floor they came face to face with a rather irate looking Professor McGonagall "Potter, Weasley, Malfoy? Where are you going?"

"Sorry Professor" stated Harry "We just wanted to see Hermione".

"Yes, I see that this situation goes worst for the people who lose friends from it, go on ahead to the hospital wing, I'll deal with any teachers who come this way".

"Thanks Professor" said Harry quietly "We'll be going now".

Harry, Ron and Draco quickly moved from the corridor and soon enough found themselves pushing the door to the hospital wing open. Together the four of them walked down to the end of the medical room and sat beside their friend's bed.

"I can't believe they took her" said Draco morosely "Whoever did this deserves death in my opinion".

"I completely agree with you on that one Drake" confirmed Ron.

But one Harry James Potter ignored the words of his best friends and stroked his best female friend's hand and whispered softly "I wish you were here Hermione you'd know what to do".

As Harry stroked he felt something parchment like scrunched up within her right palm. Deciding to waste no time Harry plucked the piece from her hand and unravelled it, seeing the words inscribed on the parchment Harry hissed to Ron and Draco "Let's go!"

He led them down the same corridor that his father's Quidditch accolades were down and began to read "Long though they have reigned no beast has become more feared than the Basilisk, Spiders flee before it and the cry of the rooster can kill it! Guys this all makes sense! The Basilisk has to look someone directly in the eye to kill them. Hermione saw It through her mirror, she must have used it to look around corners if it came knocking, Colin must've seen it through his camera and Justin saw it through Nearly Headless Nick, Nick got the full blast of it but I'm almost certain Ghosts can't die twice!"

"That's it!" decided Draco "No one did look it in the eye, not directly at least".

"What about Mrs. Norris?" Ron asked them "I'm pretty sure she didn't have a camera or a mirror, Harry".

"The water" whispered Harry "There was water on the floor that night! It all fits! That's the reason I could hear it earlier in the year! It's a Snake!"

"How's it been getting around though? A great, dirty snake, someone must've seen it?"

"Hermione's answered that as well" said Harry indicated where Hermione had neatly printed a single word.

"Pipes?" hissed Draco looking around in shock "It's been using the plumbing?"

"Remember what Aragog said about a girl dying fifty years ago in a bathroom? What if she never left?"

"Moaning Myrtle!" exclaimed Ron.

Harry nodded and was about to continue the conversation when McGonagall's voice trailed in over an unseen loudspeaker.

"All students are to return to their house common rooms, all teachers are to make their way to the second floor corridor immediately".

One look between Harry, Ron and Draco said it all. They were not going back to the common room right now instead they high tailed it to the second floor corridor.

"As you can see" began McGonagall "The heir of Slytherin has left another message, our worst fear has been realized a student has been taken by the monster in to the Chamber itself".

Suddenly Professor Lockhart strolled up as though those present were having a casual staff meeting.

"So sorry must've dozed off, what've I missed?"

"Your time has come at last Lockhart" sneered Snape "Weren't you saying just last night you had located the very entrance into the Chamber of Secrets?"

"That's settled then we'll leave the monster to you Gilderoy, your skills are of course legend".

"Very well" said Lockhart roguishly "I'll be in my office getting – getting ready".

"Right" McGonagall continued once said Professor had left "That removes that idiot from the equation for the time being, we need to start organising for the students to be taken home, I'm afraid that this is the end of Hogwarts".

"Who is it that's been taken Minerva?" said Professor Flitwick sombrely.

"Ginny Weasley".

Ron gasped and whispered quietly "Ginny" while Draco and Harry gave him looks of shock and sympathy.

"Come on" whispered Harry urging the boys down the path that Lockhart had taken.

They all covered the distance at a sprint Harry calling to them all the while "Lockhart may be useless but he's going to try and get into the chamber, at least we can tell him what we know!"

The trio rushed into the Defence classroom, climbed the stairwell and entered Lockhart's office.

"Are you going somewhere?" said Draco incredulously staring at Lockhart urgently packing his items into his trunk.

"Yes… Gotta Go…Urgent Call… Unavoidable".

"What about my sister?" roared Ron.

"Very Tragic… No one regrets more than I…"

"But you're the defence against the Dark Arts Teacher, you can't go now!"

"Yes but there was nothing about this in the job description" Lockhart retorted.

"You're leaving after all the things you've done in your books?" inquired Harry

"Books can be misleading!"

"You wrote them!"

"My boy do you use your common sense!? My books wouldn't have sold as half as well if people didn't think I'd done all those things!" explained Lockhart.

"Hang on!" growled Draco "You're a fraud! You've just been taking credit for what other wizards have done!"

"Bingo" said Lockhart.

"Is there anything you can do?" Ron asked the fraudulent wizard.

"Yes as a matter of fact I'm rather gifted with memory charms" explained Lockhart "otherwise all of those wizards would've gone blabbing and now I'm going to have to do the same to you".

Lockhart turned to extract his wand and whip it out on the boys but when faced with them again he found three wands of legend pointed directly at his face.

"Don't even think about it" said Harry and all three second years did a downward motion which indicated for Lockhart to drop his which seeing no other option dropped his wand in the face of his students.

"Grab him," said Harry "Come on we're going back to Moaning Myrtle's Bathroom to see if she has any answers for us".

Ron and Draco grabbed a shoulder of Lockhart's each and held their wands to either side of his throat.

"Move" growled Ron.

Together the four of them pushed themselves through the corridors which led down to the corridor holding Moaning Myrtles bathroom. The further they marched down the quieter all of the Emrys students remained until about a quarter of the way down Draco whispered to Harry and Ron so that Lockhart wasn't in any condition to be within earshot.

"I can sense Snape!"

"What should we do?" Ron hissed back.

"You two go on with this idiot" Draco indicated the defence teacher "and I'll slow Snape down so that you can go on through".

"How long can you get us?" Harry probed the former Malfoy heir.

"About five minutes and thirty seconds judging by his position" said Draco glancing down at his watch.

"Alright" nodded Ron clutching Lockhart's side firmly and Harry stepped in to replace Draco's abandoned shoulder.

"Best of Luck Drake".

The blonde nodded and immediately his eyes grew dull, his hair elongated and returned to their gravity defiant position but this time no ethereal white aura had mad itself known "GO!" he shouted. It was the last thing Draco Malfoy said to them before he phased out of sight once more.

Harry and Ron dragged a now very reluctant Lockhart further down the hallowed halls of Hogwarts as fast as their young legs could carry them, they finally rounded the last corner and stepped fretfully into the same place that they had brewed the Polyjuice Potion in order to spy on Parkinson and her lot of Slytherins.

"Oh, hello Harry" said a voice immediately "What're you doing?"

"I was wanting to ask you how you died" stated Harry.

Apparently Harry had said the right thing for Myrtle immediately started her tale "It was dreadful, I had hidden in here because Olive Hornby was teasing me about my glasses. I heard someone speaking a sort of made-up language, I realized it was a boy speaking so I opened the door to tell him to go away! And I died…"

"Just like that?"

Myrtle nodded "The last thing I remember is seeing a great, big yellow eyes over there by that sink".

Harry moved over to where the chamber opener's last victim fifty years ago had been indicated. He immediately located the inscription of a tiny snake engraved on the side of that tap. Harry traced it slowly and retreated slightly.

"This is it Ron" he said "This is the Chamber of Secrets".

"Say something Harry" the redhead replied "say something in Parseltongue!"

Harry tried desperately to envision the snake being alive and spoke once more "Open".

Ron shook his head a negative "English".

Harry focused once more and imagined the snake to be Reaver on the first day he met him *Open*.

A hissing sound escaped the top of the tap stalls, slowly but surely it lifted into the air, the sinks forced themselves further and further apart. The sink Harry had traced lowed into the ground and a narrow gutter of metal slid into place, preventing it from rising once more.

"Good Job there, Harry" said Lockhart "Now if you don't mind me – I'll just be-"

Harry and Ron used their wands to push Lockhart toward the opening but the defence professor succeeded in directing his fingertips against two of the tap stalls and whipped his head round to converse with the boys one more time.

"Now I don't really see why this is necessary".

"Better you than us" said Ron harshly.

Lockhart nodded unsurely and whipped his head back round to face the hole which led far below the school.

"It looks rather deep doesn't-.

But Ron had driven his wand into Lockhart's back and thrust him into the whole.

A few moments of girlish screaming Later Harry and Ron heard a dull thump and Lockhart's voice trailing up to them.

"It really us quite filthy down here".

"Let's go" Harry stated to Ron.

"Harry".

Harry looked over to the ghost of Moaning Myrtle.

"If you die down there, you're welcome to share my toilet".

"Uh thanks Myrtle" said Harry nodding unsurely.

Without any more warning, as though each were afraid they'd turn back Harry and Ron dived into the newly created hole in the centre of the sink stalls.

END CHAPTER

Well there we go young wizards and witches that's another chapter done! Before anyone complains I will mention that the diary, polyjuice and all of that actually happened I just didn't want to write it all when JK's got it in the books if you wanna read it,. The polyjuice happens the same in this except Harry and Ron talked to Zabini instead of Draco.

Nox!


	14. Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets

Lumos!

To make up for the cliffy here's the last COS chapter. Warning DBZ elements for rest of story.

Nightwing509: thanks a lot and here's another chapter!

Poppabear11420: here's another chapter to make up for it.

Disclaimer: Don't own.

_When the days gone cold, when you got nothing else to rely on just hold your head high (Head High!). They can't take our pride, they can't take our love away! We'll fight for friendship that means Never Give Up! (Stay Strong!) The Phoenix guards us from the storm, we'll rise up and claim our world defend it from evil… The Brotherhood is Rising our enemy is great but together we're unstoppable!_

CHAPTER FOURTEEN: HARRY POTTER AND THE CHAMBER OF SECRETS

Down and down they went, around sharp corners up slight slopes only to rapidly descend once more. The journey seemed to be endless always another corner to round or another descent that followed the last it was quite understandable for Harry and Ron to be completely thrown off guard when they collided with the grubby ground covered with bones of small creatures they could only assume to be the Basilisks food when it couldn't get a hold of human flesh.

"Yuck" groaned Ron "For once I agree with Lockhart, this place is disgusting!"

Harry pulled himself to his feet and aimed his promise wand down the underground of Hogwarts "Remember any sign of movement and close your eyes straight away" he said then indicating an opening much like a cave mouth he added "This way".

The journey underneath the castle seemed to go on forever and the more the three of them covered within what Harry desperately hoped to be the way into the Chamber he caught himself praying just willing for Ginny to be alive, he felt so stupid! After coming to Hogwarts Harry had been so caught up in training and his school obligations he had been the one to sort of abandon the friendship he and Ginny had developed over the summer when he had been afraid of losing her to a new group of friends when he had been about to leave The Burrow at the start of the year. How did he get an excuse for this? Ron at least had the reasoning Harry thought that although a big brother should protect his sister but not to the point he watches her 24/7 after all that was bordering on creepy stalker tendencies but Harry had been a victim for the last eleven years of being ignored and should've been there! He should've made more of an effort to stick by her. But it was too late for that now and Harry had to make sure he saved Ginny Weasley or died trying. About what Harry could only assume to be forty five minutes later the small group came across a glittering green object that seemed to hold around four hundred kilograms of weight.

"What's that?"

"It looks like a Snake" said Lockhart.

"Snake Skin" corrected Harry.

At that specific moment Harry saw the Defence against the Dark Arts Teacher Gilderoy Lockhart collide with the ground in an unconscious slump.

"Heart of a Lion this one" said Ron sarcastically.

Lockhart quickly snatched Ron's promise wand, got to his feet and directed its aim in-between them "You little pieces of shit!" growled Lockhart "You are going to end our little adventure here fuck heads! But don't fret the world shall know our story how the legendary Gilderoy Lockhart was too late to save the pathetic blood traitor girl and how you two bastards tragically lost your minds at the sight of her mangled body!"

Harry and Ron stared at Lockhart in disbelief but the Wizard pressed on.

"You first Mr. Potter say goodbye to your memories".

Lockhart was so absorbed in readying himself to cast the spell that he didn't notice every rune of Ron's Promise Wand changing into a colour of a deep, angry crimson.

"OBLIVIATE!"

Instead of a blue light colliding with Harry a dark red one ripped Lockhart off the ground, unceremoniously slammed him against the cave roof and dropped him with a dull thunk onto the cave floor. Boulders flew everywhere within the chamber. Some darted left others pelted leftward and in the midst of all the chaos Harry Potter just managed to get on the other side of the ruckus and shield his head from incoming debris.

"Harry? Harry?"

Indicated wizard sprinted up the newly created wall and gazed through a small opening just below the ceiling.

"Ron? Ron are you okay!?"

"I'm fine" the redhead called back.

"Who're you?" said Lockhart suddenly.

"Um, Ron Wealsey"

"Oh, and who am I?"

Ron turned back to the opening in the boulder-created wall "Lockhart's memory charm backfired! He hasn't got a clue who he is".

Lockhart absently tossed a pebble from one hand to another "This is an odd sort of place isn't it d'you live here?"

"No"

"Really well-"

Ron used the stone Professor Lockhart had given him to hit the Defence Teacher upside the head and render him unconscious.

"What do I do now?"

"You wait here and try and shift some of this rock so we can get back through".

"Okay and Harry-"

"If I'm back in two hours go to McGonagall, she'll be able to contact Dumbledore".

Without another word Harry descended the boulder slope and turned to face the underground passageway alone. He held his wand aloft aiming directly in front of him ready to cast at the slightest movement but the young Potter needn't have worried. The rest of the journey through Hogwarts' underground was quite peaceful and if Harry hadn't been scared out of wits he might have been excited about discovering one of Hogwarts' most closely guarded secrets but this was neither the time nor the situation for that sort of euphoria or wonder. Harry came closer and closer to a single rounded doorway with seven snakes resting over the tiny gap between the door and the wall, Harry glanced at it once and closed his eyes.

*Open*

Almost immediately an eighth metallic serpent slithered from the gap toward the hinges, it rounded the doorway making each snake retreat as it approached it, finally the last snake withdrew and the door hissed and gradually swung open. Harry took a steadying breath and entered the Chamber of Secrets. He timidly placed one foot after another down on the ladder descending sluggishly into Salazar Slytherin's final gift to his former friends and the future Muggleborns of the school. The Chamber itself was a large walkway flanked by sculptures of Serpentine faces baring their fangs, looking very intimidating. At the end of the chamber was a circular platform surrounded, much like the serpentine statues with deep, murky green water. The Final centrepiece to the entire Chamber was of course the giant bust of Salazar Slytherin's head resting at the northernmost end of the Chamber of Secrets. It was just in front of this that Harry noticed a diminutive figure with coppery red hair. Without pausing to think Harry sprinted as fast as he could past the serpentine heads, along the grey cobblestone floor and dropped into place beside her innocuously dropping his wand in the process.

"Please don't be dead" Harry pleaded with her pale form "Please don't be dead Gin, come on wake up!"

"She won't wake" said a voice simply.

Harry immediately whipped round and noticing a very familiar teen holding his holly and phoenix feather wand he said "Tom Riddle? Tom we need to get her out of here! Give me my wand Tom".

"And why should I do that?" said Riddle.] "You won't be needing it".

"There's this Basilisk" Harry attempted to explain but Riddle immediately cut him off.

""It won't come til it's called" said Riddle "Besides as poor Ginny Weasley grows weaker, I myself grow stronger".

"What?" gasped Harry.

"Yes it was Ginny who opened the Chamber of Secrets".

"She couldn't, she wouldn't…"

But Riddle ignored him "Ginny who set the Basilisk on Filches cat and the Mudbloods, Ginny who wrote the threatening messages on the walls".

"Why?"

"Because I told her too" smirked Riddle.

Harry glared at him angrily.

"But then who should discover my diary but you, the person I was most anxious to meet" said Riddle "Talk to you if I could, so I decided to show you the time I framed that brainless oaf Hagrid to gain

Your trust".

"Hagrid's my friend!" exclaimed Harry "And you framed him didn't you?"

Riddle smirked "It was simply my word against Hagrid's but only Dumbledore seemed to think he was innocent".

"Bet Dumbledore saw right through you" smirked Harry.

"He certainly kept an annoyingly close eye on me after that, I knew it wouldn't be safe to open the chamber again while I was still at school so I decided to leave behind a diary preserving my sixteen year old self within its pages so that one day I could lead in another in completing Salazar Slytherin's noble work".

"Well you haven't completed it this time" stated Harry "In a few hours the Mandrake Draught will be ready and all those who were petrified will be alright again".

"Haven't I told you? Killing Mudbloods doesn't matter to me anymore. For many months now my new target has been… you".

Riddle changed his tone at the last word and Harry felt an odd sense of foreboding that he had never come across before but kept his outward resolve unreadable as ever.

"Me what interest could you possibly have in killing me?"

"How is it that you, a baby with no extraordinary magical talent escape with nothing but a scar while Lord Voldemort's powers were destroyed!?"

"Why do you care? Voldemort was after your time".

"Voldemort is my past, present and future Harry Potter".

Riddle spun round and used Harry's wand to etch three words into the air in a burning fiery font 'TOM MARVOLO RIDDLE' he flicked Harry's wand once and instantly the words rearranged themselves into three other words that the young heir of Merlin had no trouble recognizing

'I AM LORD VOLDEMORT'.

"You're the heir of Slytherin" said Harry quietly "You're Voldemort".

"You didn't expect me to keep my filthy muggle father's name did you? No I fashioned myself a new name that I knew people-"

But Harry was no longer listening thoughts were raging inside his mind alongside a variety of emotions that the young Potter had no trouble recognizing as anger, pain and a desire to avenge all those that Voldemort had hurt or murdered.

"I won't let you get away with this!" roared Harry shaking with rage. His hair immediately elongated and returned to its gravity defiant state.

"What is this boy I thought we were talking not becoming constipated" Riddle laughed maniacally

But again the heir of Slytherin's words didn't reach the Caelin of Light's ears instead he simply repeated himself "I won't!"

The tributary within the Chamber began to rise steadily, many tidal waves crossed the waterways and almost right after the waves began to engage cackles of lightning periodically appeared just above the waters.

"What're you doing?" said Riddle in slight fear.

Again Harry seemed not to have heard him because small rocks lifted from the Chamber's surface. The angrier Harry got the more stones lifted, eventually even the cobblestone floor itself was breaking apart from some invisible tremor. Harry slightly whipped his head backward, the gravity defiant hair altered to a golden colour but almost immediately reverted to its original raven tone. When Harry inclined his head the second time his hair did flash between gold and raven again but this time his eyes jumped in between his natural emerald and an almost alien hue of teal. Harry let out a desperate, heart wrenching cry of agony and an ethereal golden aura erupted around his body, finally his hair remained gravity defiant and golden, his teal toned eyes hadn't reverted back to emerald and finally his muscle mass had noticeably increased.

"Riddle" snarled Harry "You have pushed me too far!"

Tom retreated a few steps and said almost in awe "What are you?"

"I am the torch in the endless darkness, I am the defender of innocents, I AM HARRY POTTER THE CAELIN OF LIGHT!"

Riddle just seemed to smirk at this "Well then, let's match the power of Lord Voldemort, heir to Salazar Slytherin against the famous Harry Potter".

Riddle spun toward the statue of Salazar's head and began to hiss erratically but Harry heard each word as he spoke it.

*Speak to me Slytherin, Greatest of the Hogwarts Four*

The mouth of the sculptured face agonizingly slow drew open and although Harry could not see into the depths of the mouth he needn't have worried for moments later a long slithering body withdrew itself from the inside of the Hogwarts Founder's replica.

*Kill the boy old friend* Riddle then switched to English when addressing Harry "Parseltongue won't save you now Potter it only obeys me!"

Harry wasted no time and leapt skyward. The Basilisk tried to drive its mouth directly into Harry's midsection however the latter eased to the side and delivered a sharp blow to the side of the Serpent King's face. The Basilisk attempted to stare Harry down but it seemed that no matter how long the Basilisk tried to stare into the depths of the Caelin's eyes he could do no damage whatsoever.

*Your stare doesn't affect him for some reason focus on eating him whole!*

The Basilisk lunged once more and would've probably eaten Harry alive except that the twelve year old drove a solid uppercut into the Basilisk's chin. Without knowing how he knew, or even why he should try Harry moved over to the serpent king's fallen form and placed his index and middle finger against the monster's forehead.

"Aliara dio Perunum, Diori dio Ranma!"

Immediately The Basilisk's eyes opened wide and memories flooded from their depths into Harry's mind. Salazar being a noble man installing the Basilisk to protect any evil that tried to overtake the school the fun the two had together as wizard and familiar. A moment later the scene shifted to Slytherin's grandson Solstice ensnaring The Basilisk within hundreds after hundreds of dark spells. Harry slowly saw the terrible pains that the Basilisk had endured over the centuries and when the memories stopped a hissing sound graced Harry's ears.

*Please Kill me Son of Photas, I have completed so many atrocities in my lifetime that I deserve it even after being purified by you*

*Solstice was cruel for putting you under those spells old one, I regret that Riddle has also done you wrong*

*They have, as a hatchling I hated killing, before Solstice came along I had the ability to turn off my killing stare or even just making it capable of knocking someone unconscious for around two hours*.

*But after the spell you'd kill anyone who came into contact with you?*

*Aye, it hurt that Salazar's one last protection to the school ended up a weapon to enslave it! His descendants started the pureblood mania Salazar was a noble man and my friend!*

*How can we stop Riddle?*

*The Diary* The Basilisk replied *Get it and throw it into my mouth, I'll handle the rest*.

Harry silently floated over to Ginny and placed a hand on the fragile girls pale hand.

"Funny isn't it?" smirked Riddle "The damage a silly little book can do in the hands of a silly little girl!"

Harry immediately removed the diary from Ginny's protective clutches and the still powered-up, golden haired Caelin smirked at Riddle.

"What're you doing?" screamed the pseudo-Voldemort.

*NOW!*

Harry tossed the Diary upward. The King of Serpents gave a look of deepest loathing towards Riddle, caught the leather-bound book in its mouth and plunged three of its fangs into the worn pages. Riddle instantly glowed a bright gold and exploded from existence in this form forever. Harry dropped to the ground panting heavily, his eyes immediately reverted to the usual emerald shade, and his hair regained its raven shade and regular appearance, finally the golden aura dissipated once more.

*Thank you for regaining Salazar's Honour, As Merlin's only heir and defeater of The Final Heir of Slytherin you are-"

"Wait" said Harry suddenly "Could I give someone Heirship to the Slytherin Family? I don't really want to have to lead three families and I have a feeling this person shall piss the purebloods off immensely".

*And who would that be Harry Potter?*

Harry smirked as evilly as Riddle had, okay maybe not as sinister as Riddle had but it definitely had the evil quality to it *Could you imagine the faces of The Slytherin's if someone they considered a blood traitor became the heir of the family which founded their house?*

If Basilisk's could smirk Harry was sure that they'd be wearing identical ones right now.

*Ron Weasley should become Slytherin's Heir, he could restore the family to its former glory and I know he can look past the bias, especially since it'll give him a lot more money and fame".

*Yes but Harry, he will also automatically receive the powers of Parseltongue because if you are born or married or adopted into the family of Slytherin Salazar set up magics to ensure that they would receive those abilities as soon as they entered the family bonds*

*He can handle it* Harry assured his new friend.

*There is one thing I must show you before you take Miss. Weasley and go back up to Hogwarts, go over to the statue face and repeat what Riddle said to it*.

Harry sauntered over to the statues mouth piece and hissed ever so softly *Speak to me Slytherin, greatest of the Hogwarts Four*.

The mouthpiece opened and Harry found himself looking into the depths of an uncertain black hole.

*My gift to you Harry Potter*

Harry climbed through the opening, Basilisk close behind, when both had fully entered the room Harry's jaw dropped. The room he was now in had four doorways and the one which they stood in now was much like a surveillance ward equipped with everything from secrecy sensors to old foe glasses.

*Where do the doors lead?*

*The first on your left is to the Potions Lab, Library and Training Room. The first on the right leads to Salazar Slytherin's vault at Gringotts in the form of a secret Passage Way. The third door is the Quidditch Pitch, Shower and Bathrooms and finally the last door leads to Lord Slytherin's private Quarters*.

*The Brotherhood could train down here!*

*This is quite an adequate training facility* agreed the Basilisk.

*I best be leaving Lord Serpent but I'll return sometime soon".

*Please do Harry, it can get quite boring down here when it's just me and call me Navitas as Lord Slytherin named me*.

Harry bowed once more deep in respect and retreated from Slytherin's private-most chambers and returned to the actual Chamber of Secrets where one Ginny Weasley was just re-awakening.

She almost instantly spotted him "Harry, It was me! I didn't mean to Riddle he-"

But Harry clutched her hand in what he hoped was a reassuring manner to take away the nagging feeling of pain Voldemort had left in this girl. As if on cue golden light emitted from the duo's connected fingertips. The tendrils of gold soared around the room weaving in and out of the snake heads an orb of eminence completely engulfed Harry and Ginny whom were two occupied to notice two slivers of the golden light soar out of the chamber never to be seen again. Deep in the Department of Mysteries in a hall long thought forgotten an ancient quill scrawled the words

SOULBOND FORMED 31ST MARCH 1992

HARRY JAMES POTTER: ACTIVE

HERMIONE JEAN GRANGER: ACTIVE

GINEVRA MOLLY WEASLEY: ACTIVE

FLEUR ISABELLE DELACOUR: DORMANT, SHALL AWAKEN UPON FIRST CONTACT.

The crazy light show subsided and feeling strangely no different Harry hauled Ginny to her feet and said "Come on Ron's just a bit outside of the Chamber".

"Ron came for me?" she said in shock.

"Yep, so did Professor Lockhart in a strangely roundabout way, Draco would've come to but he decided to buy us some time with Snape" Harry explained as He and Ginny climbed the ladder once more to exit the Chamber.

…

"Thank Merlin!" exclaimed Ron pulling Ginny into a close hug "Don't ever do something like that again!"

"Ron you officially have bragging rights over the rest of us" said Harry in an attempt to lighten the mood.

"Why's that?"

"You were right. There is a transformation beyond an ordinary Caelin".

"Well we need to focus on a way of getting out of here before I start rubbing it in Harry, Lockhart's been an absolute nightmare!"

Harry smirked and said once "Novae!"

'_Harry? How can I be of assistance?"'_

'_Please take us to wherever Professor McGonnagall is at the present moment' _

Novae flamed in just as Harry grabbed onto Ginny's waist and Grabbed Ron's shoulder who then gripped Lockhart and Grabbed Novae's tail. Swirling sapphire flames carried them all into strangely enough Professor Dumbledore's office.

"Mr. Potter? Mr. Weasley?" said Professor McGonagall in shock.

"GINNY!" exclaimed Mrs. Weasley pulling her daughter into a hug.

"I knew you'd pull through" Draco smiled toward them "Broke Snape's leg 'on accident' and now he can't teach until next year and I got no punishment because I was assisting in saving a student's life according to Professor McGonnagall".

Mr and Mrs Weasley seemed less than pleased about having a Malfoy present but grudgingly put up with it because of his assistance in rescuing their daughter from the Chamber of Secrets.

"Mum before we go on to tell you anything I need to ask about having people over for the summer".

"You already know that Harry can stay over dear" said Mrs. Weasley in bewilderment.

"I'm not talking about Harry, I mean Drake" said Ron indicating the blond.

"Ron have you lost your mind that's a Malfoy!" exclaimed Mr. Weasley "He believes that Muggles are lower than scum how could you even ask that!"

Draco was about to lay into them but much to the surprise of everyone pleasant Ron was the one to rebuke his parents' claims. "Mum, Dad, Drake isn't like the rest of his no good family he hangs out with us and treats Hermione just like we do, he sticks up for everyone with his former house and if that's not enough Drake is so supportive of being different from the rest of the Malfoy's that he allowed for Lucius to disown him!"

"That's incredible young man" said Mr. Weasley "I will allow you to stay for I want to see if you are indeed different from the others and even I myself cannot turn away from a child with nowhere to stay. Harry, Ron. The story?"

For the next half an hour the two delegated parts of the story between them. Ron told them of the journey down into the depths, Harry picked it up in the chamber but left out his new transformation and the discovery of Slytherin's secrets.

"Mrs. Weasley if you'd take Ginny to the hospital wing, I always find a mug of Hot Chocolate cheers me up when I've had a rough experience, Minerva if you could alert the kitchens, I think a celebratory feast is in order".

All indicated parties left the room.

"I want to thank each of you for the services you have forded again this year Harry and Ron also Drake as you now prefer to be called your standing out against those who do wrong has wonderfully altered the perception of many according to you".

Lucius Malfoy abruptly stormed into the room, he glared at Draco but addressed Dumbledore instead.

"Back are you?" he said briskly.

"Yes in fact as soon as Arthur Weasley's Daughter was taken the board saw it fitting to reinstate me, in fact many of them were under the impression that you would damage their families if they didn't sign the document".

"Ridiculous" growled Lucius "I assume however that the culprit has been caught?"

"Yes" said Dumbledore.

"And who was it?"

"Voldemort" added Dumbledore "But this time he chose to act through another by use of this".

Dumbledore held up the diary and Lucius almost inconspicuously looked in fear at it. Meanwhile Dobby the house elf was tugging on the back of Draco's pants attempting to tell him something without alerting Lucius that he was attempting to do so.

"If not for Harry Potter and his two friends here the mystery would've never come to light".

"Well, let us hope that the Golden Trio is always here to save the day".

"Don't worry" the three boys said in unison "We will be".

At that moment Harry could've sworn he saw Dumbledore looking immensely proud at that point but instead held his glare on Lucius until the latter said "Come Dobby" and departed the room hitting the small elf every three or four steps.

"Sir" said Draco "I wonder if I could have that?"

"By all means" said Dumbledore, smiling.

…..

"Mr. Malfoy… Mr. Malfoy!"

"What d'you want Blood Traitor?"

Draco ignored the jibe and thrust the diary into Lucius' hands "I believe this is yours, you put it into Ginny's cauldron that day in Diagon Alley".

"Why don't you prove it!?" Lucius glared at his disowned son, tossed the book into Dobby's hands and turned to walk away.

"Open it!" Draco mouthed to Dobby.

Said Elf opened Riddle's diary and picked up one navy blue sock from its depths.

"Master has given Dobby a sock! Dobby is FREEE!"

"What I didn't give you a-" Lucius rounded on Draco after seeing the boy raise his right pant leg to reveal a missing sock.

"You lost me my servant you blood traitor! I'LL KILL YOU BOY!"

Lucius approached Dobby and Draco aiming his wand "AVADA-"

"YOU WILL NOT HARM DRAKE!" roared Dobby, the small elf snapped his fingers and a blast of omnipresent light slammed into Lucius and threw him against a wall.

"I'll kill you both one day" stormed Lucius and ran from the hall.

"Thank you ever so much Mr. Drake how can Dobby ever repay him?"

Draco smiled "Just continue to be my friend Dobby that's all I could ever really ask for right now".

….…

"Hermione!" exclaimed Draco pulling the girl into a hug "Thank Merlin you ended up alright!"

The bossy haired witch smiled and pulled all of the boys into a hug with congratulations "I can't believe you solved it!"

"We had loads of help from you" Harry assured her and Hermione's only response was to smile at him.

"It's all over now" said Ron oddly "Maybe one of these years we'll have a quiet one".

Harry laughed "As a wise Phoenix Once Told me, you'll never get a normal year as long as you got Harry Potter around".

END CHAPTER – END COS ARC.

And that's a wrap everyone we've reached the end of the Chamber Arc and now I'm preparing for the Prisoner of Azkaban Arc. Yes The Caelin is identical to a super Saiyan, yes this is only for Harry and no this is not the final Caelin form and the last shall be nothing like a Super Saiyan. See you next time everyone! Please don't flame dbz style Harry and it's not a crossover because I only took the look of a super Saiyan and one scene in which Goku transforms so don't even complain about that! Otherwise please review!

Nox!


	15. WE'RE WHAT?

Lumos!

We're moving into another arc everyone! It's time for Harry Potter to face his third year at Hogwarts and this year Harry faces an unusual connection with the guards of the Wizarding Prison and a seemingly very real threat of someone wanting him dead for the whole year. And to celebrate the first chapter we've got a new theme song for the Prisoner of Azkaban arc!

Ibris: it seems a bit quickly paced but that's just because I'm trying to set up all the plot points needed in GOF and beyond before I get to the Brotherhood's Fourth and Sixth Years (F&G) I let out a few nostalgic sighs myself when I was writing that chapter so many good memories! Snuffles will be a surprise mainly because I'm still unsure as of how to free him. I'm caught between Dumbledore telling the ministry to stuff it and give him a trial or Novae burst in all flames blazing and bully Fudge into giving Padfoot a trial.

Rb2312: Hehe I think I might've surprised a few people with that twist! Definitely Gred and Forge are going to have some very good comedy sequences at Ron's expense in the coming chapters. Tht's exactly how I saw Molly to react but Harry's reaction to the situation will shock everyone I think because it's a bit OOC but how I imagine it'd happen if he really were to be bonded after all the out of it stuff that's happened to him in the last year. Betrothal I don't think Marriage would work at their age to be honest it'd be too much pressure for them at such a young age. Nah you didn't bring that up but I will consider it I'm not sure where Bill will go in this fic as both he and Charlie play major parts later on.

Candice: Thanks very much! Hope it continues to be up to standard.

iDrinkCoffee: thanks very much and hope you enjoy this chapter.

Wolflover2323: She will be in a Soulbond with Harry, Ginny and Fleur Delacour.

JourneyRocks13: Harry chucked it into the Basilisk's mouth but it didn't eat it. The Basilisk merely spat it out again I wouldn't make anything no matter how evil eat something as dangerous nad disgusting as paper.

Albionia: Thanks! And A super-Saiyan is what I based the original Caelin transformations on. The second tier all have similar Super-Saiyan traits but their final forms will incorporate things that alter them greatly. The Super Saiyan is a transformation in one of my favourite Japanese Animes Dragon Ball Z.

Dark Lelouch3221: I'm not sure about the Parseltongue thing because originally the plan was to have Ron somehow adopt Harry, Draco, Neville, Fred and George into the Slytherin family so that they were actually brothers and so that Harry could remain unrelated to Ginny and therefore all the boys would inherit the ability for private conversations the Brotherhood needs. I think what I may do is have the reasoning that Solstice Slytherin was very sexist as well as discriminative in the way that he altered the ability in a way that made it permanently restricted to male family members of the line. But I'm unsure and shall decide closer to the time it's all needed. Thanks for your help and enjoy this chapter.

Disclaimer: Don't own anything

_There's something that's changed in me but I'll always stand against the dark! Awaken the powers deep within, cause even if they get you down they'll never count you out! (Get back up!). Bounded together by friendship (One Love!). No matter what happens we'll all stand together, Caelins one and all! We'll defend the world from all who try to enslave it!_

CHAPTER FIFTEEN: WE'RE WHAT!?

Harry Potter sat quietly in his seat aboard the Hogwarts Express which the young wizard sadly confirmed was carrying him further and further away from his first true home. Ron, Draco, The twins, Neville and Hermione were all shooting him concerned looks from their positions in the compartment. The only person who looked worse on the journey it seemed was Ginny Weasley who gazed absently out the window ignoring anything but the slight conversation that flitted toward her.

Outwardly he seemed detached and aloof but in reality Harry's mind was racing. Even these many days after the chamber incident he kept replaying certain sequences within his mind, the main thing that kept hitting his mind. He had transformed further than the awakened state. Somehow he had gone even further than the awakened state and now he was debating the fact of telling the others. Of course he had told Ron that there was something beyond but even Ron hadn't seen Harry transform into the new form yet. Would the others transform into something like this? Something totally different? Or maybe the second tier transformation could be unique to the Caelin of Light. And as he also mused he had yet to divulge to Ron the nature of his new status as the heir of Slytherin and Harry decided that was a conversation he wanted to avoid for as long as possible.

"You're thinking about what Riddle said to you again aren't you?" said Draco said quietly.

"Yeah" nodded Harry "He said a few things that have really stuck with me".

"Well there was one good thing to come out of the situation!" exclaimed Draco "I forgot to give you this, it's from Hagrid!"

_**HARRY, DRAKE AND RON**_

_**I WANTED TO THANK YOU ALL FOR HELPING TO CLEAR MY NAME, YOU NOT ONLY SAVED A YOUNG GIRLS LIFE BUT YOU ALSO CLEARED AN INNOCENT PERSONS NAME AND FOR THAT I HEAVILY AM WITHIN YOUR DEBT ESPECIALLY SINCE NOW THAT MY NAME IS CLEARED I'VE BEEN GIVEN THE RIGHT TO BEING A WAND WIELDER BACK AND AM PLANNING TO VISIT OLLIVANDER'S TO BUY A NEW ONE. HAVE A GOOD SUMMER ALL THREE OF YEH AND MAKE SURE TO WRITE IF YOU NEED ANYTHIN **_

_**HAGRID**_

"That's excellent!" exclaimed Ron "He can finally start to leave the atrocities that bastard caused him behind".

"Everything that's happened this year is starting to be corrected again" said Neville "And now we've got even better news".

"What's that Nev?" said Fred and George in unison.

"We don't have to look at Parkinson's ugly mug for the next couple of months" chuckled the Longbottom heir.

"I never thought I'd ever be so happy to hear those words" laughed Draco.

"Hey Harry?" said George abruptly.

"Yeah?"

"What's it feel like to be free of the Dursley's mate?"

"Better than I could've ever hoped for".

"So what're you planning for the summer Nev?" Ron turned to the Caelin of Earth.

"I think I'm mainly staying with gran" Neville shrugged "But it'll give me time to train without any distractions by friends, no offense guys".

"None taken" the other members of the Brotherhood responded and while the boys conversed more and more about their summer plans Hermione said quietly to the youngest Weasley girl "I can't imagine how you're feeling Ginny but please understand that I don't blame you in any way for my attack, I place the blame where it belongs. On the shoulders of Tom Riddle".

"Thanks Hermione" said Ginny dully.

Hermione tried in vain to get Ginny to open herself up again no matter what the young witch tried the youngest Weasley could only manage stale replies that didn't really give much more than an adequate answer in an attempt to stop Hermione from talking to her. Back with the boys Harry whispered "I reckon we have a better training location set up for next year".

"Really where?" said Neville.

"You'll have to wait and see" said Harry, smirking "and I know what we need to do as soon as we get back".

"Animagus Potion?" Ron hissed back.

"Yeah in the book from Novae it said that it took them two years to master the transformation but I bet since we're Caelin we could manage to transform in half the time that they did".

"That's interesting" agreed Draco.

The Hogwarts Express chugged onwards now the various sights of the countryside were becoming closer and closer towards the commonplace industrial settings usually found in Muggle London. Finally the train lurched into a complete stop and a final blow of the whistle indicated to everyone that they had once again arrived at King's Cross Station. Harry and his friends grabbed their trunks and other items, they hauled their stuff down onto the platform. With the assistance of the ticket guard they received trolleys and within a few moments the eight of them were ready to leave the Wizarding world once again.

"Have a good summer Nev" said the twins and they ran through the barrier, disappearing from sight.

"We'll catch you after the holidays" said Ron, Harry and Draco, and together as one the golden trio walked toward the barrier and passed through as one.

"Hello Dears" said Mrs. Weasley "How was the rest of your year".

"It was alright" shrugged the boys as Hermione and Ginny now passed through the barrier.

Hermione and the boys exchanged hugs and said their goodbyes before she followed her parents from the sooty station.

"Come on you lot" said Mr. Weasley "I've got the car parked out front".

The Weasley patriarch led everyone through the sooty expanse of King's cross. Ginny remained relatively silent as she walked alongside her mother but in deep contrast the Weasley boys, Harry and Draco talked as though they hadn't spoken in over ten years. The conversation topics ranged from what they wanted to do this summer to what sort of things they expected for the weather to produce while they were away from school to anyone it would've seemed like an ordinary muggle conversation because the boys had conveniently steered clear of any topics that indicated that they were anything less than ordinary boarding school children coming home for the summer holidays. Soon enough Harry, Ron, Draco, Fred, George, Percy and Ginny were all seated in the magically elongated seats of the backseat in Mr. Weasley's ford Anglia beginning the journey onward to the burrow. The journey was relatively quiet for all of the passengers of the Ford Anglia. Soon enough The Vehicle pulled up in the driveway and Mr. Weasley instructed for all of the children to exit. After doing as instructed the boys reused their conveyor distribution from the start of the year. As soon as the luggage had been unloaded the boys were to move upstairs but Harry saw Ginny try to inconspicuously move inside and find a way to her bedroom without being noticed.

"You guys go on" Harry said quietly to the boys.

Looking toward their friend with worry Ron, Draco, Fred and George entered the house.

Harry instead took the stairway up to the third floor landing, turned to the only doorway and rapped on the wooden surface. The young Potter waited a few moments but when he received no answer he decided to speak "Gin, it's Harry, can you let me in?"

A moment later said doorway creaked open, a small pair of usually bright brown eyes but now held a pain far beyond that of an eleven year old came into view. Timidly Ginny Weasley opened the rest of the doorway in order to allow the young man to enter her room.

"You still want to know me?" she said fretfully placing herself down on the edge of her bed.

"Of course" Harry chastised her gently "Riddle made you do those horrible things Ginny you are not to blame not even one tiny bit".

"I should've resisted him more" she sobbed quietly.

"There are a lot of should've, would've and could've to this situation but the important thing is that we don't let the atrocities of this past year completely take us over".

Harry reached out to touch her hand to offer her comfort, he felt a burst of magic and the world went black. As if somehow hearing the thud of their bodies against Ginny's bedroom door Mrs. Weasley entered to find Harry and Ginny lying hand in hand as cold as ice on the floor.

"ARTHUR!" she cried desperately "GET PROFESSOR DUMBLEDORE AS QUICKLY AS YOU CAN!"

Said bewildered wizard rushed to the fireplace and made a quick floo-call to said Professor "Albus I have no idea what the situation is here but my wife has requested you to come here as quickly as possible".

Dumbledore smiled "I'll be through in a moment, step back if you could Arthur".

The Weasley patriarch complied and no more than four seconds later the elderly headmaster of Hogwarts stepped through the emerald green flames.

"Where does the trouble seem to be?"

"Up here Albus" said Mrs. Weasley from the stairwell.

Said Professor sauntered over to the stairs and ascended to where Molly was standing, he wheeled his body into a suitable position in order to peer directly into the indicated room.

"D'you know what has caused this?"

"No idea" said Mrs. Weasley "Will they be alright?"

"I must first check to know dearest Mrs. Weasley" said Dumbledore performing three very complex movements with his wand "Kiaionyk Resiptor!"

A soft blue glow surrounded Harry and Ginny's bodies, three golden runes emitted from Harry's body but the strangest occurrence was the appearance of a fourth platinum rune coming from both bodies intertwined with the others. There were two other runes but Dumbledore couldn't see where they linked to.

"Merlin's word" breathed Dumbledore then he turned to Mr. and Mrs. Weasley before speaking "I thought Harry could only shock me the one time when he transformed into a Caelin that day last year but it seems he has shocked this old fool again".

"But Albus what's actually happened?"

"Harry Potter and your daughter Ginevra are as of this very moment soul bonded".

"Albus Soul bonds are nothing but myths!" exclaimed Mrs. Weasley "There's no way my baby could be involved in something like this!"

"Molly" said Mr. Weasley "Harry himself is just as much of a myth as the Soul bond itself so we can't be thinking like this".

"They're too young" stated Mrs. Weasley adamantly.

"Like everyone else Molly they'll have no choice" stated Dumbledore "If the bond is severed both Harry and your daughter will be killed from the force of such a great separation".

Mrs. Weasley looked down at the children's unconscious forms, her eyes rimmed with tears.

"How long til they wake up?"

"Difficult to say" stated Dumbledore "I assume that Mr. Potter and Miss. Weasley will re-awaken when their bonding process has completed".

Mr. and Mrs. Weasley nodded silently but Dumbledore placed a hand on a shoulder of theirs each "They'll be fine, I must return to Hogwarts as I am expecting a meeting with the new Defence against the Dark Arts teacher".

The elderly took three steps, spun slightly on the spot and completely vanished.

Meanwhile Harry's vision was clouded he saw himself being the youngest child, always being picked on by older brothers, waiting until his mum was around before he actually stated to cry in order for the boys to get in trouble. He saw having to get hand-me-downs for the day he started Hogwarts. Memories of having to serve Tom flashed through his mind, setting the Basilisk on innocent students, attempting to kill Hagrid's roosters and finally lying prone on the Chamber of Secrets waiting for a rescue he thought would never come. Ginny was having similar visions except she gazed upon the beatings she received determined not to cry no matter how hard she was hit, she felt the loneliness at being forced to sleep in a Cupboard under the stairs. She witnessed herself rescue the Philosopher's Stone from Quirrel's clutches. It was then that the memory faded and she saw herself throw her brothers and herself away from her and transform into a Caelin for the first time. For what seemed like hours on end Harry and Ginny's mind traded between themselves and for some odd reason what they could only assume to be Hermione's memories for no one else they knew would have nightmares about failing every test they took at a Muggle Primary School. Harry Potter awoke with a start.

"Ugh" he groaned "What the hell just happened to me?"

"Harry" croaked a small voice beside him.

"Ginny are you okay?"

"I s-saw what they did to y-ou" she choked out then she instantly switched to a fierce demeanour "You didn't tell any of us it was that bad you git!"

"I honestly wasn't expecting it to matter" shrugged Harry nonchalantly '_**Better that no one worries about me, after all I don't want pity'**_

"You think we PITY YOU HARRY JAMES POTTER!?" roared Ginny "HAVE YOU ALREADY FORGOTTEN THE TALK WE GAVE YOU AT THE START OF LAST YEAR! IT WAS THE THOUGHT OF WHAT YOU WOULD THINK OF ME IF I COULDN'T HOLD RIDDLE AWAY THAT KEPT ME FIGHTING SO LONG HARRY!"

"I didn't-"

"Of course you didn't know!" Ginny retorted "You just did the usual figure out the mystery and save the stupid little girl who wrote in the diary!"

"Ginny it wasn't like that" Harry tried to explain "it wasn't I wanted to save you, my friend from danger. I didn't say that I thought that you were pitying me anyway".

"I heard it!" Ginny exclaimed "You said better that no one worries about me, after all I don't want pity"

"Erm Ginny I thought that".

"What?"

"I didn't say it I thought that watch" said Harry _**'Hey there Gin-Gin'**_

'_**Don't call me Gin-Gin' **_ the girl snapped within her mind _**'Harry!?'**_

'_**Bingo, this is so weird!' **_

'_**Very' **_agreed Ginny.

"Ah you two are awake" said Mr. Weasley looking through the doorway.

"D'you know why we were knocked unconscious dad?" said Ginny rubbing her forehead in apparent pain.

Mr. Weasley nodded unsurely "You might want to sit on Ginny's bed for this as I'm sure it wouldn't be the best news to receive when you're standing up".

Harry and Ginny did as instructed, seeing Mr. Weasley's usually calm face looking quite fretful they waited patiently for him to speak.

"Harry you were able to shock everyone in this family in the last summer holidays by transforming into something long considered a myth by wizard-kind and now it seems that you have decided to continue the tradition of shocking Professor Dumbledore every summer holiday, there's no easy way to say this but for some reason which I guess to be you saving her life within the Chamber of Secrets has awakened something between the two of you… Harry, you and Ginny are soul bonded".

"WE'RE WHAT!?" exclaimed Ginny as loud as she possibly could.

"What's a Soul Bond?" said Harry quizzically.

"A Soul Bond is a connection between two souls usually forged when a witch is in great danger and her soul mate rescues her from a real life and death situation but it can surface through all sets of pre –requisites that most Wizards and Witches are unawares of" Mr. Weasley explained.

Harry looked from Mr. Weasley to Ginny, his mind reeling and he gave one last look of fear and sprinted from the third floor landing of the Burrow. Harry ran and ran without looking back to the house. Further and further he ran trying desperately to find some place to think. He turned down the pathway which he could not see the end to and sprinted down. He came to the end of the pathway within five minutes. Harry Potter was gazing at the Weasley's pond which if he wasn't so confused and angry he might have admitted it could double as a nice swimming hole. Harry looked towards the clouds he opened his mouth, immediately a bellow laced with hurt, confusion and raw power emitted from Harry's mouth. His hair elongated and spiked into its gravity defiant position, his eyes instantly became teal, finally an ethereal golden aura erupted around his body resulting in his gravity defying hair to become golden and complete the transformation. Harry screamed in frustration, tendrils of light sliced through the air slashing old trees in half, the upper halves of the trunk ripped from the bases, they collapsed into the pond with distant splashes. For about half an hour Harry went on this way just destroy anything that made him feel better. Why? Why did he have to steal a young girl's choice away to whom she'd be with in a relationship one day? Sure she could try to date other guys but if her future boyfriend ever found out about their connection they'd be instantly put off if they didn't just dump her straight away.

"Holy shit!" exclaimed a very familiar voice "Harry is that you?"

"Yeah" he replied.

"So this is what you meant by something beyond" stated Ron in awe.

Harry just turned to his friend and nodded.

"Harry, we saw you run off and Ginny won't stop crying and Dad's trying to comfort her his best but it's not working. Mums livid she keeps saying it was stupid of you to run off like that but mostly it's just dark mutterings about the whole situation last year. D'you wanna tell me what's up?"

"Ron have you ever heard of a soul bond?" Harry asked his best mate.

"Yeah, it was always in old fairy-tales that Mum used to read me and Lady Red as kids".

"That's why your mum's angry I think, Ginny and I we sorta soul bonded in the chamber".

"I can kinda get why you ran" nodded Ron in agreement "Probably what I'd have done if I am honest with you".

"Why is it always me Ron?"

"It's not always you mate" said Draco coming onto the scene "Soul-bonds are actually a good thing".

"What's so good about it?" said Harry despondently "I mean you lose your individuality, you lose the choice of who you want to spend your life with and if she wants a boyfriend one day then as soon as they find out about the bond they won't want anything to do with her".

"You really are an idiot" Ron said to him.

The powered up Caelin glared at his friend but Ron held up his hands in defence and continued his speech "A soul bond can only form if the two parties actually love each other before the bond forms, so you do love her your just not aware of it yet and we know that she likes you if last summer was any indication".

"You've probably hurt her more than you can imagine by running off like that, she probably has got the idea that you find the idea of being soul bonded to her repulsive" interjected Draco.

"But I don't!" exclaimed Harry his golden aura flaring in his anger "I'm just sick and tired of everything in my life being myth! I should start thinking every time someone says that it's going to happen to me!"

"Harry" said Ron simply "You could try and sever the connection but it's likely that the upheaval would kill you and my sister both… that's why mums not happy that you ran off".

"I didn't know" said Harry lamely.

"Now you do" said Draco "Come on we need to get you inside so you can sort this out".

"Spar first?" said Harry "Just to let off some steam?"

Ron and Draco instantly flared their ethereal white auras and transformed into their awakened states "Let's go Potter!"

Harry launched at them however Ron and Draco easily sidestepped Harry's initial attack and sent a fist each into his gut. Harry stood as nonchalant as ever he looked directly at his opponents and vanished with a phasing noise and golden light.

"Where'd he go?" hissed Draco.

"No idea!" Ron shot back in hushed tones.

Boom!

Harry plunged his fist into the side of Draco's head, the trio could vaguely hear a cracking noise as Draco flung through the air headlong into a tree. The moment the former Malfoy heir collided with the trunk he was rendered unconscious. Without thinking Ron drew Aerik with a flourish and growled "Let's end this!"

"I was thinking the same" smirked Harry extending his finger and powering it up.

Ron swung Aerik towards Harry's body as fast as he could move in fact to anyone not a Caelin he would've appeared to be nothing but a red blur. To Harry he was perfectly normal paced, slow even. Harry parried each of the Caelin of Wind's blows with his finger, after about thirteen shots he phased out of sight and appeared around four meters away from where he had been exchanging blows. Harry aimed both hands at his best friend and roared "Oerci Wyial!"

Electricity cackled within Harry's hands, the effect grew ever brighter until Harry let out a battle cry. A golden beam of light erupted from his fingertips. Said Energy wave pelted toward Ron for whatever reason, whether from unpreparedness or simply that Harry had never used an energy attack on him before Ron was flung against the same tree as Draco and rendered unconscious directly beside the young blonde. Harry dropped out of his new form, turning his golden gravity-defiant hair back to its normal raven messiness and his eyes back to their emerald green.

"I guess that new level has given me quite a jump on the awakened state".

Unbeknown to Harry a figure was watching their every move. He was quite tall completely shrouded by a black cloak complete with a hood pulled over his head.

"Yes, very soon, One day you will be ready Son of Photas an one day we will meet again". Rippling sounds cascaded around the figure, the world distorted and without another warning he vanished.

Harry looked pityingly toward his best friends "Come on get up I didn't even hit you that hard!"

Draco staggered to his feet "Your fist felt like I was being slammed repeatedly by steel rods!"

Ron followed close behind "Whatever the bloody hell that energy was it fricken hurt mate!"

Harry just smirked "If you can't handle the heat then stay out of the kitchen boys".

"Yeah, Yeah Don't you have someone to apologize to?"

Harry nodded faintly and together with Ron and Draco walked back to the Burrow exchanging their thoughts on Harry's new powers and how it seemed they could automatically control the second tier transformations once they used it once. They walked the hill, took a final turn on the pathway and once again found themselves at the back door of The Burrow.

Harry timidly entered the house to find Mrs. Weasley glaring at him "I hope you have a very good explanation for running off like that young man!"

"I was scared" Harry admitted to her "I've never dealt with anything like this before I haven't even had my first crush yet because I never had love or what not even explained to me and now I'm in a Soulbond when Arthur told me about it I panicked".

Mrs. Weasley's features softened at the young Potter's admission and pulled him into one of her famous bone-cracking hugs "It's alright Harry dear I should've known you'd be especially frightened by this situation, but I think you might owe Ginny an apology".

"I know" Harry nodded with utmost sincerity he turned to Ron and Draco with an evil smirk "Might want some ice for the injuries done by our little impromptu training session".

"More like you beating the crap out of us" Ron muttered darkly.

Harry chuckled and retreated to the stairwell to begin the climb to Ginny's room. He knocked on the door and awaited her to answer the door.

"GO AWAY POTTER I KNOW IT'S YOU!" she screamed from within the room.

"Ginny please give me a chance to explain" Harry beseeched her.

Seconds later Ginny wrenched the door open "Five minutes".

Harry moved into the youngest Weasley's bedroom and took a seat at her desk, she sat at the end of her bed so Harry turned to look her directly in the eye.

"Ginny-"

"No, Harry I'm going to talk first and you're going to listen and if you can remain here long enough to hear me out then I may just consider hearing you out but not until you've heard me fair?"

"Fair" agreed Harry but he strongly suspected that he had only agreed to this because Draco had said that he had hurt her.

"Harry when dad told us we were soul bonded I was shocked as all people would be but I accepted it, not because I feel forced to in any way but because I really like you and I know that one day it'll grow into love" she blushed slightly at her admission but pressed on anyway "You really hurt me when you ran off, d'you not want to be soul bonded to me?"

When Harry noticed she was waiting for him to answer he quickly said "it's not that it's you Gin I mean aren't you angry that it's taking away your individuality?"

The only Weasley daughter sighed "It doesn't take away our individuality Harry, we can still make our own choices, we still have the options to choose our fates like any other the only difference is we have to be careful because if we make a stupid decision it'll effect the person we share a connection with".

Harry was silent as he pondered her words for a moment. All in all Ginny was right they wouldn't lose their individuality after all.

"Right" said Ginny "You've heard everything I have to say now it's your turn".

Harry took a deep breath and began his explanation "First of all I want to say I'm sorry I overreacted out of fear back there and I should've stopped to consider how this situation would affect the both of us rather than just myself. I panicked because I have no idea what it's like to have any sort of love because I haven't had a crush on anyone before and the Dursley's never cared enough to even explain it to me. Ginny you'll have to bear with me for a lot of this because I'm having to learn how to love someone at the same time as I'm trying to deal with this soul bond and being a Caelin all at the same time. It all overwhelms me, I'm terrified that this bond will damage us beyond repair after all my role in the Brotherhood gives me a future laced with uncertainty and danger, I don't want you caught up in all of that and what if I died in my role? You'd die too and I wouldn't want that but now we have no choice".

Harry couldn't hold it in any longer and damp, hot tears trickled down his fears "it's not fair that he did this to us".

Ginny pulled Harry's head into her lap, she sighed at the boy's lack of self-worth and began to absently stroke her new bond-mate's hair while whispering words of comfort to him like he'd be okay and that she didn't want him to think that she blamed or hated him in the slightest. After about five minutes of letting his emotions free Harry sat up and pulled Ginny into a warm embrace filled with compassion and care "Thanks" he whispered "We'll get through this together right?"

Ginny held him close to her body and murmured "Together".

END CHAPTER

Well that was a loveable and explosive start to the Prisoner of Azkaban Arc. He-he Harry kicked Draco and Ron's arses in style! LOL I love the dynamic those three have in my own little golden trio. So for all the soul bond fans there you go! That's how Harry and Ginny found out! And a mysterious figure is watching Harry who is it? Sirius? Lucius? Or someone else entirely? Only time will tell and you can find out by continuing to read this fic! Please review and no FLAMES OR HATE!


	16. The New Lord Slytherin

Lumos!

Hey there guys here's Chapter Sixteen, this one has some bonding between Draco and Ron some discoveries and revelations and some things that are totally impossible but it's an AU and my story so you can burn in your pathetic flames.

DISCLAIMER: DON'T OWN

Penny is Wise: thanks for the review and so am I!

Taeniaea: thank you!

Candice: you are so wonderfully nice! Thank you for your review and enjoy the chapter

Dark Lelouch3221: No Ginny won't be included in the training as that's strictly Brotherhood members only. You'll see Mrs. Weasley's reaction this chapter and some really good Fred and George comedy. They will only train their Caelin powers during the summers. Hehehe you'll have to wait and see friend. Thanks for the review and enjoy the chapter

Wolflover2323: Will do and thanks for the review.

Rb2312: I have a small reference to ol' Padfoot this chapter see if you can spot him! As for the other comments muwhahahahah! I think his reaction will be priceless! Thanks for the review and enjoy the chapter.

Nightwing509: Thanks and here's another much longer chapter!

Albiona: best way to describe it is a Saiyan is an ancient warrior alien race and when they reach their limits and get angry they transform into the golden haired, teal-eyed form called the Super Saiyan which I based Harry's second Caelin form on if you still can't understand me search up 'Goku transforms into a Super Saiyan' on youtube that will show you and give you a visual on Harry's Evolved Caelin appearance.

This chapter is dedicated to Dark Lelouch3221 for reasons they will understand on reading this chapter.

FOR ANYONE WONDERING THE PAIRINGS FOR THIS FIC WILL BE:

HARRY/GINNY/HERMIONE/FLEUR (SOUL BOND)

DRACO/ASTORIA (SOUL BOND)

RON/DAPHNE (SOUL BOND)

NEVILLE/LUNA

FRED/ANGELINA

GEORGE/ALICIA

DUMBLEDORE/MCGONAGALL

SIRIUS/OC

REMUS/TONKS

OTHERS SHALL BE REVEALED AS CHARACTERS COME TO LIGHT OR I THINK OF MORE

On a side note Draco will henceforth be referred to as Drake for the rest of the fic in occurrence with an event to take place this chapter.

_There's something that's changed in me but I'll always stand against the dark! Awaken the powers deep within, cause even if they get you down they'll never count you out! (Get back up!). Bounded together by friendship (One Love!). No matter what happens we'll all stand together, Caelins one and all! We'll defend the world from all who try to enslave it!_

CHAPTER SIXTEEN: THE NEW LORD SLYTHERIN

Drake Malfoy woke with a start. The young blonds eyes were rimmed with tears, perspiration covered his pale features and he was panting heavily.

"Father, Why?" he whispered.

Checking that his friends were asleep Drake quietly extricated himself of his blankets and exited the attic bedroom of The Burrow. The Caelin of water crept silently down the stairwell making sure to avoid alerting the other members of the household and made his way to a garden bench slightly away from the towering house belonging to the Weasley family. Drake lowered himself to the bench and gazed up at the stars. It was the first time since making true friends that he had been afflicted by the painful nightmares caused by Lucius Malfoy's torturing.

"So much has changed since those days" Drake muttered absently "I needn't worry about Lucius anymore but he's always there and I can't escape".

The night pressed on and no matter what the blond tried he could not shake off the feelings that he had incurred from the nightmare.

"Drake?"

"Ron? How come you're awake? Usually you sleep like a rock".

"Bad dream" shrugged the youngest Weasley brother.

"Join the club" said Drake bitterly "Anything in particular?"

"Nah" Ron shrugged "Just the shit that went down last year, saw what it'd be like if Ginny didn't come back and Harry died trying to save her, you?"

"Lucius" stated Drake simply.

Ron dropped in beside his friend and continued "D'you worry about your mum being trapped there with him?"

"Nah, Mum's capable of defending herself besides as fucked up as Lucius is he loves my mother so he wouldn't do anything to harm her".

The boys were so absorbed in their late night talk that they missed the small golden orb of light hovering in between the branches of the Weasley's apple tree appearing to be gazing upon their every move.

"I'm sorry Drake" said Ron suddenly "I did apologize that day when Harry asked me to but it wasn't exactly sincere, I know that you're worth ten of anyone else you used to associate with".

Drake chuckled and said sarcastically "thanks Ron".

Ron shared the laugh then he too looked up at the stars "D'you wonder what we're gonna be doing when the time comes to face everything?"

"Sometimes" the former Malfoy admitted "But whatever comes our way I know we'll all be standing together at the end of the day".

Ron gave a small smile and placed a hand on Drake's shoulder "You got that right Drake, We may have been pretty much enemies in first year but now we can start focusing on our friendship and letting those pureblood mania fuck heads rot in hell where racists belong".

"We're not friends Ron".

Ron stared at Drake, a look of shock and hurt gracing his features which the blond barely caught in this light but he turned to the redhead with a kind smile.

"We're brothers, all of us you, me, Fred, George, Neville and Harry. We are too close to simply be 'Friends' we've grown as close as Family in the last few months and I'm rather pleased that I have you lot as family rather than that shithead Lucius".

Ron smiled once more and found himself gazing at the stars again "We'll get him one day Drake, one day Lucius will pay for his crimes against you and everyone else he's hurt".

Drake mimicked Ron's visionary to trail up to the stars and he also sported a tiny smile "One day".

The youngest Weasley male and former Malfoy heir continued talking well into the night about their lives and everything that crossed their minds. If one had seen these boys two years ago and had been told this conversation would take place would've probably just laughed. The sun was barely rising over the hilly outcrops to Ottery St. Catchpole when both heard a rustling behind them they whipped their heads round and breathed a sigh of relief.

"Only me guys" said Harry smiling "Good to see we've got all of these differences sorted out then".

"Yeah, thanks for beating the holy crap out of us yesterday mate" stated Ron sarcastically "We had to tell mum we fell off our brooms and put up with her fussing over us".

"She doesn't know you guys are Caelin?" said Harry in bewilderment.

"Probably best she doesn't know yet" said Ron "with her harping on about you and Ginny being too young to be in a Soul bond I really didn't need her excessively fussing over me if she found out I had those abilities so close to one thing coming to light, didn't think she needed the stress if I'm totally honest with you".

"Fair enough" agreed Harry plopping down in beside his friends.

"Did you and Ginny sort everything out?"

Harry sighed "I think we did but I'm still wary of the situation you told me that the two bonded had to love each other even unrealized for it to form but I'm not sure how it will affect her when she gets older".

"Can I offer you some advice?" Ron asked.

"Sure"

"Shut up" stated Ron wisely "Your 'saving people thing' is going too far Harry, you and Lady Red would've ended up together one day. Did you think I missed you two flirting and drooling all over each other last summer?"

"I wasn't drooling!" protested Harry angrily.

'_I beg to differ, remember the Quidditch Pitch incident?'_

'_Shut up Novae or I'll roast you on a spit!' _

The Promise Phoenix just laughed musically and withdrew from Harry's mind.

"I'm just telling you what I saw" shrugged Ron.

Drake glanced up to the morning sky, he gazed upon three specs moving ever closer across the blue expanse.

"Are those owls?"

"I think they are!" exclaimed Harry.

"Wonder what they want?" pondered Ron.

The three owls, one tawny, one eagle and one barn landed in each of the boys' laps and extended their legs for the boys to remove their burdens.

Harry, Ron and Drake hastily untied the envelopes on the owls' legs and sent the birds back on their way again.

Harry noticed that each of them had three envelopes addressed to their names and the address of the Burrow scrawled under their names. Harry pulled open his first envelope and read aloud:

_**HARRY **_

_**I HOPE THIS LETTER FINDS YOU WELL, I HAVE RECENTLY COME TO A DECISION REGARDING YOU AND YOUR FRIENDS MR. RONALD WEASLEY AND MR. DRAKE MALFOY IF IT IS AGREEABLE TO YOU CAN YOU ALL FLOO INTO MY OFFICE AT SIX O'CLOCK THIS EVENING? **_

_**KIND REGARDS,**_

_**ALBUS DUMBLEDORE **_

"Dumbledore wants to see us tonight" said Harry.

"That's what mine says" confirmed Drake.

"Mine as well" Ron put in.

The second letter was from Hogwarts and carried the usual welcoming them back to third year, their booklists, a permission slip for Hogsmeade and their election sheets for third year optional classes.

"I'm gonna take Runes and Care of Magical Creatures" said Drake "Everything else is either too difficult or like Divination has no purpose".

"I'm not sure how good I'll be at Runes" admitted Ron "but you'll be in there and Divination is a load of crap".

"Guess we're all taking those then".

The moment the trio had signed the piece of parchment they vanished from their fingertips.

Putting on a brave face Ron opened his final letter and gasped before he read it aloud.

_**Ronald. B. Weasley **_

_**WE REQUEST YOUR PRESENCE AT GRINGOTTS TODAY AT TEN A.M SHARP. THIS IS IN OCCURANCE WITH YOUR NEW RIGHTS AND PROPERTIES AS THE CURRENT HEIR TO THE SLYTHERIN FAMILY AS BY RIGHT OF ELECTION AND CONQUEST. THIS PARCHMENT WILL DOUBLE AS A PORTKEY WHEN YOU ARE READY MERELY SAY 'PORTUS' AND YOU WILL BE TRANSPORTED TO OUR FACILITIES **_

_**MAY YOUR GOLD FLOW **_

_**RAGAROK**_

_**INTERNATIONAL WIZARDING BANK MANAGER **_

"This isn't possible!" breathed Ron "I hate Slytherins!"

Harry paled when Ron turned to him and immediately recognizing his friends look of immense guilt he exclaimed "You didn't!?"

"I purified the Basilisk Ron, I didn't kill it" said Harry simply "and it intended for me to inherit the name but I chose you to wield it instead for two reasons one It may help set you apart from everyone else and it'll piss the Slytherins off immensely. But the main thing is Ron I trust you and your family was the most affected by Slytherin's monster you should restore the name that Salazar once wielded with pride".

"Salazar Slytherin was a pureblood shithead Harry!" bellowed Ron "He goes against everything we stand for!"

"Wrong" interjected Harry "Salazar was a noble man Ron, his descendants fucked the family up the pureblood mania actually came from Slytherin's grandson Solstice Slytherin".

"Are you sure? How do you know?"

"Novae" Harry lied.

"I guess I've got no choice, Drake you open yours next".

_**DRAKE MALFOY (DISOWNED FAMILY NAME) **_

_**WE ARE SUMMONING YOU TO GRINGOTTS TO ERADICATE YOUR FINAL LINKS TO THE MALFOY NAME AND YOU HAVE TWO OPTIONS POST THIS EVENT. YOU CAN INCUR YOUR MOTTHERS LAST NAME OF BLACK OR TAKE THE NAME OF YOUR ANCESTOR ON YOUR MOTHERS SIDE WHO INCIDENTALLY WAS NAMED PENDRAGON. WE REQUEST YOUR PRESENCE AT TEN AM TODAY TO GO THROUGH THESE CHANGES. THIS LETTER DOUBLES AS A PORTKEY WHEN READ SIMPLY SAY "PORTUS" TO ACTIVATE IT.**_

_**RAGAROK **_

_**INTERNATIONAL WIZARDING BANK MANAGER **_

"I'm a Pendragon!" exclaimed Drake.

"Holy shit!" exclaimed Ron "that families as old as Merlin!"

"Like Arthur Pendragon from those old muggle stories?"

"Arthur Pendragon was actually a wizard that protected Muggles to the point they made him their king Excalibur was a normal sword that he imbibed with his own magic once he removed it from that rock".

"Wow" breathed Harry "Guess it's my turn then".

_**HARRY J. POTTER **_

_**WE ARE NOTIFYING YOU THAT YOUR PRESENCE IS REQUESTED AT GRINGOTTS WIZARDING BANK TODAY AT TEN A.M SHARP TO DISCUSS YOUR HEIRSHIP TO THE FAMILY OF EMRYS AND THE INHERITANCES THAT COME WITH SUCH A ROLE. THIS LETTER DOUBLES AS A PORTKEY WHEN YOU ARE READY SIMPLY HOLD THE LETTER AND SAY "PORTUS" AND IT SHALL ACTIVATE. **_

_**RAGAROK **_

_**INTERNATIONAL WIZARDING BANK MANAGER **_

"Emrys? You're Merlin's descendant!" exclaimed Ron "Bloody hell Harry!"

Harry nodded palely.

"You Knew!" exclaimed Drake "How come you didn't tell us!"

"Didn't think it was important" shrugged Harry "what's the time?"

"Quarter to ten we'd better get ready" said Ron "Maybe we should wear our trench coats to inspire confidence".

"Good idea" nodded Harry.

The Golden trio got to their feet and as instantly as they had risen a soft glow encased their bodies. Harry was now wearing a long trench coat looking robe coloured golden with bright white flame designs emblazoned around the lower hem. Drake was clothed in a similar trench coat except it was navy blue with bright turquoise flame designs and Ron wore his usual bright emerald trench coat with black flames running around the lower hem. They clasped their Gringotts letters and cried as one "PORTUS!"

Harry felt an unfamiliar tug just below his navel and instantly he was whipped out of sight in a haze of colour and airstreams. He was being pulled along by some sort of invisible hook and Harry noted that the feeling was unpleasant and he'd be avoiding this form of travel whenever possible. The colour storm subsided and Harry, Drake and Ron landed ungracefully onto the highly polished floors of the Wizarding bank. Quickly getting to their feet to avoid looks of condescending natures from the Goblins and looked around the bank. It was exactly how Harry had remembered it from last time the Goblins were placed at their usual teller stations, a few were relocating trolleys of gold from one place or another. He however had no more time to reacquaint himself with the setting as Ragarok had just approached them. As if seeing their formal dressing as a sign of utmost respect he bowed deeply and said "Greetings Heirs, I am Ragarok Manager to Gringotts and Minister for international Money relations here in Britain".

Harry, Ron and Drake returned the bow and stated "May your enemies die by your dagger's tip and your gold ever flow".

"I'm curious" said Ragarok "How d'you all know Goblin etiquette?"

"I taught them" said Drake "As Lucius drilled all the pureblood notions to me as a young child".

"Of course" said Ragarok "this way, we'll step into my conference room, would you like to take this meeting together or separately?"

"We're family" stated the trio in unison "Together".

"As you wish, follow me".

As Ragarok led the way through the hallways of the bank Harry once again noted the looks of fear on the Goblins as they passed and even Ron and Drake were receiving the looks. Harry decided to ask Ragarok about it.

"How come they're afraid of us?"

"Well Mr. Potter the Goblins see you three as the most influential magical beings in this day and age a lot of our pay comes from managing the larger vaults as you can imagine".

"That makes sense" nodded Harry.

The group made a final turn and entered Ragarok's was a large circular room that reminded Harry oddly of an interrogation room he had once spotted while sneaking a glance at the Dursley's television set when he knew them not to be aware of his presence in the lounge. Ragarok instructed them all to take a seat and took his own behind the desk.

"Any preference on which of you would like to discuss their matters first?"

"Which of us will take the longest?" Harry queried the Goblin.

"Mr. Drake" said Ragarok.

"I'll go first then".

"Very Well. The first question I must ask is your preference to take the last name of Black or Pendragon?"

"Pendragon" said Drake without thinking.

"Of course" Ragarok wrote a small note on the parchment in front of him.

"Would it be possible to change my first name legally?"

"It can be done without issue since you technically are not bound to any parentage" nodded Ragarok "Do you wish to change it?"

"I would to Drake if possible".

Ragarok scribbled the name on a separate piece of parchment and handed it to Drake "We manage the name changes, marriages and deaths in the Wizarding community as the ministry felt it was beneath their duties, sign here".

Drake signed the parchment and hastily returned it to the Bank Manager.

"Very well Drake Malfoy is now Drake Pendragon".

"Excellent"

"Congrats Drake" smiled Harry and Ron.

Drake smiled to them then turned back to Ragarok "You wanted to discuss what my Heirship to the Pendragon family entailed?"

"Correct" confirmed Ragarok "Usually an heir cannot take the role of Lord until they are fifteen years old however since you are the only male Pendragon in fifteen generations you are being sanctioned to enter Lordship at the age of thirteen if you so wish it".

Drake pondered the question for a moment as if considering all possibilities and answered "I will take my lordship today Lord Ragarok".

Ragarok hastily scribbled a note on the first piece of parchment. He reached under his desk and pulled out a velvet box. The Goblin Manager lifted the lid to reveal an ornate golden band on the top of which lay a golden Dragon's head sporting tiny emeralds where its eyes were supposed to be "The Pendragon family ring" he said "Your birth right as Lord Pendragon".

Drake took the ring and slipped it onto his finger.

"I am honoured, Lord Ragarok" Drake said with an incline of his head.

Ragarok inclined his head and turned to Ron "Ron as you were both elected and given the right to Slytherin's family by conquest I regret to inform you that you must also take Lordship as of today".

Ragarok withdrew a second velvet box and extracted an ornate silver ring complete with a serpent's head with emeralds in the place where its eyes should've been placed.

The new Lord Slytherin placed the ring on his finger and exhaled deeply "Thank you Lord Ragarok as much as I usually am against Slytherin I must say myself wishing to regain the honour of Salazar's name his grandson Solstice created an evil that is still unfinished".

Ragarok bowed his head "Solstice Slytherin murdered many a Goblin but I'm sure you will undo the evils he created".

Ron inclined his head "I apologize for my families actions against your race and hope that I can try and undo some of the damages that they have caused".

Ragarok nodded his head once and turned to Harry "Mr. Potter"

"Harry" the last Potter corrected "Ragarok if we are to call you by first name I would consider it more appropriate for a two way street".

"Very well Harry. Your Potter Lordship won't come into place until you are fifteen due to stipulations put into effect by your father before he passed on but like Lord Pendragon the Emrys line has not had a male descendant in over fifteen generations so the title of Lord Emrys falls unto you on this day".

Ragarok removed the final velvet box. Inside lay an ornate platinum ring emblazoned with a Phoenix the eyes were filled with diamond jewels. Harry took the ring and slid it onto his right hand and whispered "Novae".

"Yes" confirmed Ragarok "That is the insignia of Merlin's Promise Phoenix".

"Ragarok Harry's father was the last Emrys and he was born way after that fifteen generation thing" said Ron plainly.

"Ah yes but James Potter wasn't a descendant of Merlin, The Potters are in fact descendant from Godric Gryffindor" said Ragarok. "it was Lily Potter who descended from Merlin she was a half-blood witch who concealed her identity to protect her family".

"I'm related to Gryffindor as well!?"

"Yes Harry but you are not Lord Gryffindor as there is a current Lord Gryffindor living and breathing".

"Who is it?"

"Your Grandfather" said Ragarok simply "Albus Dumbledore".

"Dumbledore's my GRANDFATHER!?"

"Yes Harry, He is James Potter's father but took his mother's maiden name like all the others did when your great grandfather was sent to Azkaban for the killing of three Muggles. Because of your grandfathers role with the wars of the Wizarding world he sent both your father and his brother to be raised by family friends who used the Potter's names and raised the boys as their own. He and his wife didn't want their children being involved in the dangers that come with being related to the leader of the light forces".

"How d'you know all this?" said Drake faintly.

"I was one of the beings who assisted Dumbledore in the war against Grindlewald back in the days of old. I may not look it but I am over four hundred years old. My place as Goblin King in those days gave me precedence to assist Dumbledore in his efforts".

"My father had a brother?"

"Yes, Tomix was a kind man he treated us Goblin as though we were as equal to wizards as anyone in fact both he and your father were two of the kindest Wizards we ever met".

"What happened to him?"

"Murdered" stated Ragarok bluntly "He tried to stop the wizard named Voldemort from coming after his brother, sister in law and you but they couldn't hold a proper service for him since a body could never be found no matter how hard people looked".

"Thank you Ragarok" said Harry despondently.

"You have my deepest Condolences Harry".

"I'll be having words with Dumbledore when we see him" said Harry fiercely.

"On a lighter note do you wish to visit your family vaults today?"

"I want to" said Ron with a confirmatory nod.

"That'd be good" interjected Drake.

"Don't see why not" Harry shrugged with a noncommittal jerk of the head.

Ragarok stood and bared his teeth in what the boys assumed to be the Goblin equivalent of a smile "Come along then Lords Slytherin, Pendragon and Emrys".

The Golden trio departed the office and followed Ragarok through a back hallway and took a few turns into the loading bay for the carts.

"I will be escorting you to the vaults today" he said "Not that I don't trust my employees but I'd rather be the first Goblin to visit these vaults in over a Century".

The three Lords bowed and followed the Goblin into the carts. The journey down to the lowest parts of the Wizarding bank took the travellers around a good half an hour. Harry vaguely noted the familiar swooping sensation he compared to flying his Nimbus as they hurtled further and further down on the rollercoaster ride that was the Gringotts carts. The further they descended the more abstract the setting became, the boys weren't totally sure but each could've sworn they heard the roar of a dragon a few miles from their current position. Finally on the deepest floor of Gringotts Ragarok pulled the cart to a halting stop. If the trio hadn't been used to the strange ride by now they probably as Drake mentioned would've flown out of the cart headlong into a wall.

"Vaults Number One through Five" said Ragarok.

Harry, Ron and Drake clambered out of the wagon and ambled up to the doors to their respective vaults.

"These vaults have specific opening methods. The Pendragon vault requires you to place the ring in the dragon's wing and say "Oerci ieay Pendragon", the Slytherin vault requires you to use Parseltongue to open it and finally the Emrys vault simply needs you to say "Oerci di Perunum"".

"Uh Harry can you open my vault for me?" said Ron fretfully.

"You try" said Harry vaguely "Just imagine that the snakes alive".

Ron attempted to see the golden snake on the doorway slithering away and seconds later a strangled hissing noise emitted from his lips.

*Open*

As if on cue the Golden Snake Sculpture winked at Ron and the door melted away revealing sights that made Ron's jaw fall to the floor. The youngest Weasley male sighed and entered his new vault.

Inside were countless piles of gold that made Ron look around in total shock. He shook himself from his reverie upon locating a book entitled 'The Secrets of the Dark Arts' by Solstice Slytherin and 'Parseltongue Revealed' by Salazar Slytherin. Ron scooped up the two books and muttered to himself "Gotta learn Parseltongue… Maybe this Dark Arts book can show us what we're up against".

Ron turned and saw something that made his eyes widen like saucers "No way!"

Hanging on the wall clipped on by odd looking frames was an entire suit of armour coloured in green emblazoned with a silvery serpent on the chest plate. As the new Lord Slytherin noted this set of armour even had a sword sheath!

"I'll definitely come back for that when I'm older" breathed Ron in awe.

Without another glance to the inside of his vault Ron returned to the platform where Ragarok waited patiently for his charges to finish their business.

"Ah Lord Slytherin" stated Ragarok "We are just waiting on Lord Emrys now".

Ron entered the cart and whispered to Drake "I've found some useful stuff look"

He handed Drake the two books when he saw the title of the second book the new Lord Pendragon gasped "Ron that's twisted and sick mate! How could you even look at the cover of this?"

"I thought it might show us what we're up against" Ron said firmly "Don't get me wrong I hate it as much as you do but the only way to fight the dark might just be to use the dark against it".

"It's an interesting thought" admitted Drake "But I don't fancy having to resort to that it'd make me no better than Lucius".

Ron shrugged and the two started to converse idly while waiting for Harry to exit his vault.

'_**Harry… Harry… Harry…'**_

'_**Who's there?' **_

'_**Fear not son of Photas I am not going to harm you'**_

'_**Where are you?' **_

'_**Just say Light burdens me not and you'll find me' **_

Harry stepped away from his endless piles of gold and said softly "Light Burdens me not".

Instantaneously Harry was unceremoniously dumped on his backside. A warped typhoon of Galleons erupted in the centre of the room and Harry found himself viewing a beautiful object bathed in an ethereal golden glow. The blade had several runes running down the centre and he inhaled a gasp upon seeing the final Rune "Theos di Photas" he whispered in awe.

'_**Correct Harry Potter-Emrys, I am the sword belonging to the original Caelin of Light I am named Ascalon' **_

Harry held out his hand and the handle almost immediately soared into his outstretched hand. To the young Lord of Emrys this felt somehow perfect like the weapon was an extension of his very arm "This is amazing" he murmured.

Without thinking Harry slashed the blade through the air. He jumped back in total surprise when the slash created an ethereal blade of holy energy that carved a hole between a pile of the gold dividing it into two perfectly separated ones.

"Holy shit!"

Knowing there was nothing else Harry needed from the vault at this moment Harry sheathed the blade against his side and like with Aerik the blade became totally weightless and invisible.

"Ah Lord Emrys" said Ragarok "Shall we return to the surface now?"

"Yes Please Ragarok and it's Harry not Lord Emrys".

"As you wish".

The boys enjoyed the ride up as much as the journey down but all three would've admitted if asked that they found travelling down to their vaults was far more exhilarating and enjoyable overall. A few ascents and sharp turns later Harry, Ron and Drake were exiting the cart thanking Ragarok profusely for all he had done for them today.

"No problem" the Goblin King bowed in respect "Write to me if you need anything".

"Thanks again and we will" nodded Drake.

Together Harry, Ron and Drake exited the bank and glanced around once before saying as one "PORTUS!"

As they were whipped away Harry could've sworn he caught a glimpse of a shaggy black dog with grey eyes peering at them with a depressed expression gracing its features but figuring it was an illusion inspired by their speedy departure he paid no mind to it. A dull thud filled the air as the Golden Trio slammed down outside the tall building known as The Burrow. Harry staggered to his feet and paled. Mrs. Weasley was standing at the doorway her face contorting with rage.

"WHERE WERE YOU?" she bellowed at Ron.

"Gringotts appointment" Ron said "We didn't want to upset the Goblins by being late".

"You had an appointment with the Goblins?" Mrs. Weasley inquired effectively vanishing the edge in which she spoke to be replaced with one of total confusion.

"Yeah because of the Chamber incident last year Harry gave me the rights to the title Lord Slytherin by election and conquest or some crap".

"Lord Slytherin?" screamed Mrs. Weasley "After what that monstrous family did to your younger sister!?"

"Mum" said Ron much more calmly then he felt "Tom Riddle did that to her not the Slytherin family, Salazar was a noble wizard his grandson Solstice was the dark one that started all of the evil traditions that went with that line".

"I'm shocked and more than disappointed that you elected something like that onto Ron without notifying Arthur and myself first Harry, you're all too young to be dealing with lordship at your age and Slytherin has a tainted name one of which I have no interest in involving my children in".

Harry looked down in shame but Ron looked more than pissed.

"It's always like this" he bellowed "Fred and George always cause trouble but you let them get away with it because you know they won't change! Percy does wrong and you let him get away with it because you know he regrets it and spends week's guilt ridden! I'M SICK AND TIRED OF BEING OVERLOOKED BECAUSE I'M THE YOUNGEST BOY OF THIS FAMILY EVERYYONE EXPECTS ME TO LIVE UP TO ALL OF THE OTHER FIVE BUT IT'S NOT A BIG DEAL IF I DO BECAUSE THEY'VE ALREADY DONE IT! AND WHEN I MESS UP IT'S THE END OF THE WORLD! I AM THE YOUNGEST I ACCEPT IT! I'M LORD SLYTHERIN AND I'M PROUD TO HAVE SOMETHING THAT SETS ME APART FROM THE OTHERS AND ONE MORE THING I'M RONALD BILLIUS WEASLEY CAELIN OF WIND!"

Harry and Drake stared at Ron in utter shock, it seemed as though all of the hurt Ron had been bottling in from his younger years had finally reached its breaking point. In dire contrast to the boys Mrs. Weasley looked as though she had been slapped. So absorbed in their own reactions none of the viewers of the situation noticed Ron's magical core flaring. They also missed the tell-tale signs of a Caelin transformation in the forms of the stones laying askew in the Weasley's front yard. More and more stones lifted past Ron's body his hair elongated and spiked into the usual gravity defiant position. The youngest Weasley male let out a low growl, his ginger hair flashed between a bright green hue and swept back to ginger almost as quickly as it had changed.

"Ron he's going further!" exclaimed Drake.

"Ron Calm down!" bellowed Harry.

But it appeared that Ron had not heard them for a moment later he whipped his head back again and his hair flashed neon green once more accompanied by his eyes jumping between a dark forests green. The ground at Ron's feet started to break away as tremors under the force of Ron's pure magical energy.

"THAT'S IT I DON'T CARE!"

An ethereal emerald aura erupted around the newly evolved Caelin completing his transformation by holding the green tones in his hair and eyes giving the being an air of immortality and endless power.

Harry and Drake gaped upon seeing Ron's new form, this had been just another shock for today, Harry was slightly disappointed that Ron evolved due to his lack of self-worth but admitted to himself that every single one of them had a different trigger and this was just Ron's answer to his need for power. The worst reaction had to however be awarded to Mrs. Weasley whom promptly fainted upon viewing her son' transformation.

"Harry" snarled Ron involuntarily "help me control this anger".

Harry sighed and let out an earth shattering scream. Instantly his hair lengthened swept upward and an ethereal golden aura erupted around his body morphing his hair to a golden tone and his eyes to the usual teal.

Without any preamble Harry leapt at Ron attempting to knock him out in a single blow but the newly evolved Ron swatted Harry's hand away as if it were nothing.

"Can't hold back" muttered Harry.

To Drake Harry and Ron's blows were nothing more than golden and neon green blurs. No matter how hard the blond tried his eyes could not keep up with any of their movements.

"RON!" bellowed Harry "Feel your inner self! Be Ron Weasley not the mindless evolved Caelin!"

Ron ignored him and sent another blow to Harry's stomach, this time however it connected! Harry doubled over gasping in pain. He glared at his best friend and cried "You're leaving me no choice! OERCI WIYALL!"

Harry extended his hands, the electricity charged and a golden beam of energy erupted from the Caelin of Light's fingertips. It pelted toward Ron through the sky with a musical trill the energy collided with the newly evolved Caelin and he was thrown transversely but managed to regain his place hovering in the air. Like many occasions that day Ron exhaled deeply prior to lowering himself to the ground.

"Thanks Harry" he stated "I needed that".

"No problem" Harry heaved as he dropped back to his original state of messy raven hair and emerald eyes.

Ron followed suit and looked depressingly to his mother whom had just regained consciousness.

"Mum… I…"

"Ron I'm sorry I had no idea you felt that way" she said quietly "I'll try my best to be easy on you but it's not easy with all of you".

"I know mum" said Ron pulling Mrs. Weasley into a hug "I just find it difficult and I got lost within the turmoil".

"I'm proud of you wanting to try and fix the damage done by Slytherin" Mrs. Weasley patted her sons arm "And that you are a Caelin"

Ron smiled.

But of course the family moment was ruined by Fred and George whom had seen the whole exchange and started doing a chant to a strange war dance that went "Ron's a snake a slimy, slimy snake! He slithers around the world knocking off the Muggles and selling them to the purebloods for galleons Ron's a snake, a slimy, slimy snake!"

"Quiet Fred, George!"

Ginny stepped out of the house "Hey guys" she said casually.

"Hey Ginny" greeted the boys.

Ginny rushed up to Harry and pulled him into a hug "I'm sorry about your uncle".

Harry stared at her in total confusion.

"I saw it somehow" she sighed "this bond is totally messed up".

"You're telling me" chuckled Harry but his mood returned to the sombre tones he had felt upon hearing Ragarok's tale "Did you hear everything?"

Ginny nodded sadly and held her bond-mate at arms' length "Harry you'll be okay I know you will".

Harry hugged her one more time pointedly ignoring the knowing looks from his two best mates and adopted elder brothers. He smirked at them after and said "Who's ready for an ass kicking at Quidditch?"

"Bring it on!"

The friends spent the rest of the day playing with the apples and Weasley Wonder Grass. Harry had a few more incidents of near accidents because he was conveniently watching places other than the apples. It got to the point that the last Potter was covered in a rotten apple at one moment because he was staring open-mouthed at Ginny a few metres above him. With the sun gracing her hair the coppery tresses seemed to be alive, each strand of her locks blended together perfectly glowing in every imaginable shade of red in existence. Harry vaguely pondered its resemblance to living fire. This had definitely not gone unnoticed by the only Weasley daughter and she had simply smirked, winked at him and said through their bond to watch out. Harry being the eloquent boy he is simply replied Huh? And got slammed in the side of the head by a rotten apple courtesy of Fred and George earning him the title "Potter the Rotter". Harry had glared at them and told them to shut up but his only answer from them came in the form of "Stop ogling our sister then Mr. Rotter"

All in all it had been a comfortable day among friends Harry, Ron and Drake immensely enjoyed being away from the pressures of the chamber issues from last year. At quarter to six in the evening Harry nervously stood by the Weasley's fireplace tonight it all began tonight he would challenge a man who was supposedly his grandfather and hopefully get to the bottom of why the hell he hadn't been told that he was even related to Dumbledore. Ron and Drake entered the Lounge and subtly nodded to Harry and all three called "We're going now".

"Okay" Mr. Weasley called from the dining table "see you guys when you're done".

One by one Harry, Ron and Drake entered the emerald green flames and bellowed "Headmaster's office, Hogwarts!"

…

"Ah, Good evening boys come on in" said Dumbledore fondly smiling at each Caelin in turn.

"WHY THE HELL DIDN'T YOU TELL ME ABOUT MY HERITAGE LORD GRYFFINDOR!?" bellowed Harry wasting no time tearing into the elderly sorcerer "WHY THE FUCKING HELL DID YOU NOT TELL ME THAT YOU'RE THE BIOLOGICAL FATHER OF MY OWN! DID YOU NOT LOVE ME GRANDFATHER ALBUS? WAS I A BURDEN TO YOU THAT YOU COULDN'T EVEN SEE ME ONCE IN MY ELEVEN FUCKING YEARS BEFORE I FUCKING CAME TO HOGWARTS!?"

"Harry I see you must have had an early meeting with Ragarok I d-"

Harry instantly cut him off "OH AND YOU DIDN'T EVEN FUCKING TELL ME THAT MY FATHER HAD A GODDAMNED BROTHER!"

Albus sighed grievingly at the mention of his fallen son and tried his best to get his grandson to hear him out "Harry please hear me out. At the height of my battles in your parent's days I could not afford my children the childhood they so rightly deserved so I did what any loving father in my position would do I sent them away for their own safety leaving them in the capable hands of my close friends The Potters even going as far as legally changing the boys' last names to Potter so that no one would ever suspect that they were in fact Dumbledores"

"It kinda makes sense" agreed Draco but fell silent upon Harry glaring at him.

"Harry" said Dumbledore again "Please understand that your grandmother and I thought it best at the time, we had no idea that James and Tomix would still be greatly included in the grand schemes of Lord Voldemort"

Ron and Drake shuddered at the use of the Dark Lord's name.

"I implore you to give an old fool one more chance to do right by you Harry and start to properly treat you as my grandson rather than a student of unfortunate circumstances".

Harry contemplated this but spoke without pause "Who's my grandmother?"

"Professor McGonagall" Dumbledore revealed quietly "Please keep that to yourselves as I don't think it is something the general public have a right to know of our marriage".

"We understand".

"Grandfather I'm not sure that I can trust you fully just yet, the Dursley's ensured that I have a much fluctuated view of the word family".

"I can understand that, now to the matter at hand" Dumbledore pressed on "It has come time for me to choose my successor and I have arrived at the conclusion that I will not be able to choose between the three of you. Harry may be my grandson as it were but each of you have unique qualities that I pride myself on. So I wish to teach all of you as my late mentor bless his soul Nicholas Flamel once taught me. I mean for you three to become the Mages of this generation".

The Golden Trio's jaws dropped to the floor and Dumbledore chuckled "Yes it may seem as odd to you since you are so young but I myself started training under Master Nicholas when I was thirteen".

"What will it mean if we accept?" said Drake.

"That you will be excused from Lessons once a week to train under me" Dumbledore explained "And that one day you will be powerful spell casters as well as Caelin".

"I think I'm gonna give this a chance" Drake answered.

"I want to as well" Ron put in.

"As do I" Harry nodded "But don't think this changes anything. Is that all you wanted?"

"For tonight. You all may go if you wish".

Ron and Draco bowed to the headmaster "Lord Gryffindor"

Dumbledore inclined his head "Lord Pendragon, Lord Slytherin".

"Grandfather" said Harry "I want to trust you and reconnect with my family please give me reason to"

And without another word he followed his friends into the flames of the floo network.

When Harry stepped back into The Burrow's lounge he saw Ginny curled like a cat on the sofa her eyes rimmed with tears, fearing the worst he crept over to her and lowered her head into his lap as she had done the previous day.

"Are you okay Gin?"

"Fine" she choked out.

"Ginny don't lie there's no use I know you better than that".

She sighed in contentment at the feeling of Harry's fingers raking through her hair and decided she should at least give him an explanation.

"Tom".

Harry continued his treatment of her hair "this is nice" he stated "Don't worry about him Ginny he's gone now and I promise that he's not going to touch you again".

"Are you sure?" she whispered brokenly.

'_Have I ever lied to you Gin-Gin?' _

'_No and I'm very thankful of that Harry' _

'_How come you didn't tell me off for calling you Gin-Gin that time?' _

'_Because it feels somehow… right when you call me it and besides I've got many years to come up with an embarrassing nickname for you'._

Harry paled _'I hope you find one sooner rather than later Gin-Gin' _

'_You're such a typical boy! You can be cute with a girl but feel like a cornered rat when it's reciprocated' _

'_I am what I am' _Harry shrugged within his mind.

"Harry, Ginny Dinner!" called Mrs. Weasley.

The two mentioned kids got to their feet, shared a quick hug and moved into the kitchen to take their place at the dining table. Ron entered the doorway, Fred and George instantly got to their feet and said in perfect sync "All rise for the mighty and feared Lord Slytherin lest he sell off our blood traitor souls to become pureblood slaves all bow down to the mighty slimy snake".

"Shut it you two" grumbled Ron plopping down next to Drake.

END CHAPTER

That definitely was one bombardment after another! So Harry is in fact Dumbledore's grandson, Lily Potter was a half blood, Ron unlocked his evolved state and some cute Harry/Ginny bonding. Okay If anyone gives me any kind of negative comments on the clichés here I will tie you to a pole and let you burn in the flames you created. Yes it seems rushed. Yes it's unlikely. Yes I have done things that never would really happen but it's an AU and my story! So actually comment on my grammar and writing style and not the stupid negativity of 'oh I don't like the plot' my point is I don't care if you don't like this go and read something else because you're the one wasting time reading and reviewing something you don't like and I don't particularly read the negative reviews concerning plot I only read criticism about my writing style and grammar plus the positive reviews you really just increase the number of my reviews. Other than that please Review!

One Love young witches and Wizards!

Nox!


	17. Birthday

Lumos!

I don't have much enlightenments for today except that this is chapter seventeen and I'm still totally unnerved by the amount of fans I've gained with the writing of this one. So thank you very all very much. Haters though needed they are can all burn in the flames they themselves lit. I have a question to pose to all of you, d'you think Draco and Ron should receive multi soul bonds as well? The reason I ask is that I want to do it but don't want to if it's not a popular idea.

Candice: thanks and here's another chapter

Dark Lelouch3221: All will be explained friend, no they don't as far as I can recall and yes Ragarok is intentional for reasons to be explained later. Probably during the year as I agree that it would be too much for them to do in one year. Hope this finds you in good health. May your enemies die by your daggers tip and your gold ever flow.

Dagda06117032: Soon enough friend patience is all I ask.

Grandthawn: thanks for the kind comments and hope you enjoy this chapter as well.

Rb2312: some good ideas and I will consider them greatly as I continue to write. I'm not sure that Harry's girls will since he's technically not a member of the Slytherin family. Hehe soulbonds and the reactions are priceless I'm sure.

Disclaimer: Don't own anything except Novae and the plot.

CHAPTER SEVENTEEN: BIRTHDAY

Harry had been enjoying the past few weeks at The Burrow without incident. The only major occurrence if he were honest with himself that Fred and George had not at all taken Ron's Slytherin Lordship seriously and mercilessly ridiculed him about the whole affair. Harry had spent a great deal of time alone in the weeks as well to try and figure out what he wanted to do in regards to his grandfather. Dumbledore had always been more protective of Harry than other students in the past and now it was all starting to make sense. Even Professor McGonagall's seriously relaxed nature with Harry and his friends spoke volumes to the young Lord Emrys, he found himself wishing he knew more about them.

"Harry?"

The young wizard wheeled round to see the petite form of Ginny Weasley joining him on the Weasley's garden bench just a few metres from the house.

'_You're up late' _

'_I got a lot on my mind' _Harry replied vaguely.

'_Are you trying to figure out what to do about Dumbledore?' _

'_Yeah. As much as I want to be angry with Grandfather for ousting me because of something the Ministry has done I still want to be able to have some real family that doesn't hate my guts' _

Ginny clutched Harry's hand in what she hoped to be a reassuring manner and gave the unsure boy a small smile.

'_Maybe if you talk to him about everything, see his outlook on things. I recall that you blew a gasket quite spectacularly' _

'_No' _stated Harry firmly '_I'm testing him, He has to come to me not the other way round'._

Ginny sighed but pressed on nonetheless '_Try to understand his point of view Harry. How would you feel if you were in Dumbledore's position? First he had to let his children be raised in the arms of another in order to keep them safe from Tom, then he had to watch his sons grow up around him but he was unable to talk to them unless It was as their headmaster and finally to tip it all off he had lost both his sons by murder from the one evil he tried so desperately to protect them from. I saw that look on his face Harry. Before you ask when I said I saw everything of your meeting that night I literally saw it through your eyes and no I don't know how it's possible. He had the face of a man who has never truly gotten over the death of his children and he's not ready I think to come to terms with the fact that his sons have both passed on'._

'_You're quite intelligent Ginny' _Harry noted.

The youngest Weasley shrugged '_I have my moments but I'm no Hermione. I'm always here for you Harry not because we're stuck together by this stupid soul bond but because Tom has touched us in ways that no other person could totally understand which kinda makes us kindred spirits in a way' _

Harry smiled lightly another positive development that came in this summer had been the way he and Ginny had adjusted to the soul bond. At first they were quite apprehensive about the whole situation but had realized that it was actually a good thing and they knew they could depend on each other no matter what.

'_I'm not sure I'm ready to accept what he's done yet Gin-Gin I just need to either figure this out or for my Grandfather to come to me, my trust is something that has to be earned not given'_

'_I knew you'd say that Harry-Bear'_

'_Harry-Bear?" _

Ginny blushed scarlet and Harry was thankful that there was some of that blushing little girl in his bond-mate.

'_It's cute' _she protested.

'_Riiiiiiiggggghhhhhtttt' _said Harry sarcastically through their link.

'_Is little Heir of Merlin afraid of the big bad endearing nicknames?'_

'_You're so mean!' _

Ginny laughed aloud at his statement "Well I guess you'll just have to learn to put up with it aren't you Potter?"

"Guess I will Weasley" Harry retorted "Besides I can always make up for it by kicking your arse on the Quidditch Pitch".

"Ooooh touchy Potter" smirked the youngest Weasley "Why don't I kiss that smug look off your face?"

Harry heatedly stammered a quick "Um, that'll be um fine thanks" and without another word he bolted from beside her.

Ginny laughed an oddly musical sound, her brothers walked into view shaking their heads "Usually we'd appreciate a great joke but I think you just scared Harry shitless".

"Thanks for that Fred and George" spat Ginny venomously but followed it up with a disheartened sigh "I just wish he could see that I really love him soul bond or no, he means so much to me".

"Come on Ginny" George patted her arm uneasily "He's a twelve year old boy we're quite thick at that age".

"Besides" Fred cut in "you said yourself it was just a little schoolgirl crush on the boy who lived".

"It was" she admitted "until I met him and then everything sort of changed… I saw the boy who loved melted butter on toast, the boy who went out of his way to make friends with a girl who couldn't even talk to him but most of all I saw the real Harry in the chamber the selfless brave unsure guy who came to save someone not because he expected some kind of reward but came because he couldn't bear to see anyone get hurt by a monster".

Fred and George were usually quite unflatteringly the opposite of serious but present moment each Weasley twins face was contorted into pure wonder and a serious gaze that Ginny realized was from an uncharacteristically serious conversation.

"We can only really give you two pieces of advice one don't rush him Harry's got a lot to deal with at the moment. I'm pretty sure he does feel the same way for you but he's never been shown any kind of love before and he doesn't know how to process it all. Another thing is he's extremely guilty about the whole soul bond in the chamber, it wasn't his fault but he regards it as because he was the one who touched your hand which started this whole fiasco. Harry might not want to touch girls at all because he may worry that just by touching them it will incur an ancient soul bond again".

"Soul Bonds can have multiple attachments to one anchor?"

"Not ever" sighed Fred "But Harry will be paranoid because that's just how he reacts to certain situations".

"oh joy" spat Ginny angrily "Hermione's gonna be beside herself her and Harry got really close last year, he even initiated a hug with her on the day we came home he's made so much progress with her and now he's gonna go right back to the Harry you guys had in first year!"

"Not really" chuckled Fred "He'll probably turn into his Caelin form whenever they get to close".

Ginny also found herself chuckling at the statement "It would be typical of him".

"I think we should do something totally out there for his birthday!" exclaimed George "Make him forget all the mess involving the bond, no offense and all the other crap he went through in his first two years!"

"That's a brilliant idea Gred!" exclaimed Fred "Let's go and plan it's gotta be a huge party with loads of Harry's friends turning up!"

"What're you two up to?"

"Dearest Ginny" stated George with mock sincerity "Ask us no questions and we shall tell no lies".

The twins retreated back to The Burrow. Ginny was thrust back into her own thoughts without a distraction, she figured it was time she reached out to Harry and apologized from within their mind link. When Ginny projected her thoughts however she effectively slammed headlong into a towering steel structure instantly recognized as the sort of mind-shield they had come up with if they needed space or were having private conversations they didn't want the other involved in or referred to a secret being told by a friend.

Harry found himself once again alone by the Weasley's pond completely absorbed in his thoughts. Harry was unaware again that a small orb of golden light hovered in between the branches of a nearby tree watching his every move.

"I need to get out of here" he said to no one in particular "I can't put more pressure on her like this or myself for that matter, I mean for fuck's sake can't I just have one normal fucking thing in this god damned world!"

He stood and exhaled deeply "Hopefully I can write Ron and ask him to send my stuff along to wherever I end up".

"What d'you want me to do?" a voice piped up.

"Have you been spying on me!?" Harry roared.

"Relax mate" said Drake holding up his hands in defence "We were sparring and we heard you say Ron's name".

"Oh, sorry" said Harry quickly.

"What's the matter?" said Drake taking in Harry's depressed aura the boy radiated in waves.

"I'm leaving" said Harry matter-of-factly.

"What the bloody hell for?" Exclaimed Ron.

"I just need-"

"Is this about the fucking soul bond again Potter?" snarled Lord Slytherin angrily.

"Partially" said Harry vaguely "I need time to sort out my shit basically".

"What's got you so riled up then?"

"Everything. Dumbledore being my grandfather and hiding it for one thing, the fact that I have absolutely no control of the major decisions in my life. One day I'm supposed to lead an army against Le Fay's descendant or descendant like some sort of Wizarding Soldier. I'm angry, I'm scared and I don't know HOW THE FUCK I CAN KEEP HANDLING EVERYTHING LANDING ON MY FUCKING SHOULDERS!"

"Harry" said Drake patiently "you can't let yourself be overwhelmed by all this, you're stronger than this".

"YOU TRY LIVING WITH A SOUL BOND WITH SOMEONE THAT YOU'RE TOTALLY INCOMPATIBLE WITH! YOU TRY STANDING AGAINST A SIXTY FOOT LONG SNAKE WITH NOTHING BUT YOUR CAELIN POWERS AND OWN MIND! YOU TRY FACING VOLDEMORT OFF AS HE TRIES TO CAPTURE AN OBJECT THAT WILL RESTORE HIS POWERS! YOU TRY LIVING WITH THE FACT THAT YOU COULDN'T EVEN MOURN FOR YOUR FUCKING ONLY DECENT UNCLE BECAUSE YOU THOUGHT HE WAS FUCKING NON EXISTANT AND THEN WE'LL TALK YOU CAN PRETEND TO BUT NONE OF YOU FUCKING GET IT!"

"FINE GO!" bellowed Ron "YOU THINK YOU'RE SO OVERWHELMED BY EVERYTHING THAT YOU DESERVE SOME KIND OF PITY CARD? HARRY YOU HONESTLY NEED TO GROW THE FUCK UP AND START GETTING SOME INFORMATION THROUGH THAT FUCKING THICK SKULL OF YOURS! YES DUMBLEDORE WITHHELD YOUR TRUE FAMILY HERITAGE! YES YOU DIDN'T KNOW ABOUT YOUR UNCLE TOMIX AND WHILE THAT'S SAD HARRY THINK HIM AND YOUR DAD WILL BE HAPPILY WATCHING OVER YOU! BUT RIGHT NOW I BET THERE RIGHT PISSED AT YOU BECAUSE YOU UTTER THICKHEADED PRAT YOU ARE IN LOVE WITH MY SISTER AND THE ONLY REASON YOU FEIGN IGNORANCE IS BECAUSE YOU'RE NOT MAN ENOUGH TO TAKE THE SITUATION FATE GAVE YOU AND TURN IT INTO SOMETHING POSITIVE! YOU'RE EITHER TOO CAUGHT UP ON YOUR SAVING PEOPLE THING OR WHATEVER FUCKED UP SHIT GOES ON IN THAT HEAD OF YOURS TO SEE THAT GINNY FUCKING LOVES YOU AND HAS FOR A VERY LONG TIME! SHE DOESN'T CARE THAT SHE WON'T GET A CHANCE TO BE WITH OTHER BOYS BECAUSE SHE WANTS YOU, YOU COMPLETE FUCKHEAD!"

Harry looked at Ron in total shock, the youngest male Weasley had not ever blown up like this before it encompassed all of his previous rows with Hermione even put them to sham but Harry knew he needed time and he hated to do it but this was the way it had to be.

"Fine I'll go!" he retorted angrily "tell my dearest grandfather that I'll be at the Dursley's and not to bother me unless it's time to take me back to Hogwarts or a matter of life and death".

Harry turned to take off but two hands grabbed him firmly.

"LIKE HELL POTTER!"

Harry whipped round.

"IF YOU THINK IM GONNA STAND IDLY BY WHILE YOU GO BACK TO THAT DEATHTRAP YOU'VE GOT A WHOLE OTHER FUCKING THING COMING! YOU NEED TO SORT OUT ISSUES BUT THAT DOESN'T GIVE YOU ANY RIGHT TO FUCKING TAKE IT OUT ON US! YOU CAN IGNORE US IF YOU WANT BUT IF YOU LEAVE TO GO BACK TO THOSE BASTARDS I WILL GO TO PRIVET DRIVE UNDERAGE LAWS BE DAMNED AND HEX YOUR SORRY ASS RIGHT BACK HERE!" Drake had shouted at him this time.

Unbeknown to all of the boys' a certain petite red-haired witch in training had heard the exchange between the three, deciding she didn't want or really need to hear anymore Ginny bolted from her hiding place among the trees and sprinted back to The Burrow crying openly at Harry's comments. She had thought that she and Harry were moving forward but it seemed like they were right back at square one.

Wordlessly Ron drew Aerik, it was time to calm Harry down and words just wouldn't cut it this time.

The Caelin of Wind got the shock to shock all shocks when Harry drew his own sword.

"What the fucking hell?"

"This is Ascalon the sword of Photas".

'_ENOUGH!' _

Swirling flames cascaded all over the grassy field, a few flames burned softly around the airspace which the Promise Phoenix appeared.

'_You boys are supposed to be brothers! I know brothers fight at times but not like this! You are being immature, all of you! Harry you will not go back to the Dursleys at all I will personally see to it'. _

The boys had the sense to look down in shame at Novae's words.

'_Good. Right now it is best that you remain separated for the remainder of the day. Drake, Ron please leave Harry and I as there are some things I must explain to him' _

Drake and Ron nodded silently and left.

"Don't lecture me" Harry warned.

'_I am not going to lecture you Harry, many people would've reacted the same way as you have in your position, even myself'_

'_Then what is it?'_

'_I have simply come to tell you that I am most upset at how you have been handling yourself lately, d'you want to talk about it without feeling angered or that the listener will attempt to influence your decisions?'_

'_I trust you Novae. I'm scared more than anything else right now. It's like the ministry purposely shielded me from any love when I was younger so that I'd be unprepared when it all came rushing in at one point' _

'_That is not true Harry. Cornelius Fudge isn't that smart he was just trying to shield you from growing up to relish your fame and use it at every opportunity to manipulate the ministry for as Merlin's descendant you have a certain amount of power over the Wizenagamot's decisions'_

'_Wizenagamot?'_

'_Wizarding Version of the Court' _

'_So I could relinquish any hold the ministry has of me staying at the Dursley's if I so wished?'_

'_Yes, you could also charge them for everything they have done to you. Attempting to beat the magic out of someone muggle or no has only one punishment in the Wizarding World, execution'._

"Maybe when I'm older" Harry stated aloud "I don't need any trouble from the ministry until I can fully defend myself against what they'll do".

'_A wise choice'._

Harry bid his friend farewell after that and The Promise Phoenix flared away under the bright afternoon rays of the sun above. Novae always seemed to appear when Harry needed him most maybe there was something else instead of a wizard/familiar bond that called Novae to his side but Harry pushed these thoughts from his mind, he had a lot more things he had to deal with right now and adding inconsequential matters wouldn't help matters at all. He decided to deal with the soul bond issue as he knew that if Dumbledore wanted a relationship with his estranged grandson he would indeed have to come to him and not the other way round. The question at the forefront of Harry's mind troubled him greatly did the last Potter really love the youngest Weasley. For hours he mulled this over trying to discern his true feelings but came up short every time until like a blast of a redactor jinx Harry was hit with a terribly bittersweet truth. He had unconsciously been flirting with year for the past year and a half. He had gone down to the chamber not because a student was in danger, no he had in fact gone down into Solstice's cursed dwelling and attempted to rescue her because Harry couldn't ever imagine life without her, Harry Potter was indeed in love with Ginny Weasley. His best friends had been right all along, he was a total idiot!

"And now she probably hates you because you ran off at the slightest hiccup" Harry cursed himself "Smooth moves Potter!"

He stared absently into the waters for a moment then shakily returned to his feet. It was time to act before it was too late. Harry sprinted across the tracks toward the Weasley family home. He covered the distance in less than two minutes and he had to admit to himself that the endurance training was in fact paying off. Harry recoiled slightly upon seeing Ron fixing him with a steady glare "She doesn't want to see you at the moment" he said firmly "She overheard our little fight congratulations Potter you broke my sisters heart, the one thing I was sure you'd be sure to protect and cherish you destroyed".

Harry at that moment could've sworn Drake was also glaring his way but couldn't be sure.

"I'm sorry Ron" he apologized "I shouldn't have gone off the handle like that but-"

"It's not me you need to apologize to" said Ron simply and continued a polite indifference where his best friend was concerned.

Harry sighed. He would have to play the waiting game and he knew it. Only time would tell what would happen from this point. He was shaken out of his musings by Mr. Weasley who pulled Harry into his shed.

"I will not say anything on the matter of you and my daughter while you are here, this is something far more serious and life threatening".

"Great" said Harry sarcastically "Who's after my head this year?"

Mr. Weasley paled "Harry have you seen the Daily Prophet lately about the escape from Azkaban?"

Harry nodded his confirmation "Yeah something about a guy named Sirius Black or some- You've got to be kidding me! He hasn't?"

"I'm afraid so Harry Sirius Black has escaped from Azkaban to try and kill you".

"Piece of shit!" growled the last Potter.

"Harry I want you to promise me that no matter what you might hear that you won't go looking for Black?"

"Mr. Weasley why would I go looking for someone who wants to kill me?"

"That's all I wanted to tell you Harry" said Mr. Weasley "I'm going to work in here for a bit".

Harry took this as a kind dismissal and politely excused himself. That's it there was no more time he had to make amends for what he had done to his bond-mate and just when things were starting to go really well. It was times like this Harry cursed the Dursleys vehemently. Harry stepped into The Burrow expecting some kind of rebuttal from the Weasley matriarch but she simply looked sadly at him and said "I know why you're scared Harry but please try and understand that we are not the Dursleys and all love you very much".

"I know" he told her "I'm really trying".

She regarded him kindly and pressed on "I think Ginny will have calmed down enough to speak with you now".

Harry nodded glumly and ascended the stairwell and knocked on the third landings only doorway.

"Come in" said a stiff voice.

Harry timidly guided the door open and made his way into Ginny's room taking a seat at her desk for the girl was seated on her bed.

"Harry" said Ginny coolly "You really hurt me by your comments earlier and you made it even worse by your words about me toward my brother. I really thought we were making some progress about accepting this whole situation you go and do something very insulting when I was just messing around. While you have other pressures in your life that I can't even begin to relate to the way you reacted today was inexcusable".

"I understand now" he said softly "I've been worse than a total prat and overlooked the obvious, Ron seeing something before me is totally unheard of but he made me realize that I do in fact love you and people may think I'm stupid or too young to understand what it really means but because of how little the Dursley's showed me I really tried to learn what it all meant but as you can probably see it hasn't worked out all that well for me".

"So what you're saying is that you only noticed me after you made me feel bad!" the coppery haired girl glowered.

"No what I'm saying is that I come from a background that… well you saw the memories. I'm not playing a pity card or anything I really feel this way about you Gin-Gin".

"Prove it" she said fiercely.

Harry sighed and said "Okay".

The Lord of Emrys stood from his seat, sauntered over to Ginny's bed and sat down lightly next to her. Without planning it in any sort of way Harry leaned in. Ginny reciprocated the motion but raised a hand to caress Harry's cheek In order to stop him "That's proves it enough to me Harry-Bear the fact that you tried to do something that you fear means the world above all else. But we will wait until you feel truly ready to kiss me not because you feel obligated to okay?"

Harry nodded gratefully and pulled his bond-mate into a hug.

'_No more fights anymore, no more doubts about our bond promise me Harry'_

'_I promise'_

…..

Harry awoke the next morning to a pillow colliding with his face. He automatically sprang into action hauling his glasses onto his thin face, he glared at his attackers who turned out to be Ron, Fred, George and Drake.

"What the hell was that for?" he yelled.

"Tradition" said Fred wisely.

"I hope this isn't a regular occurrence" Harry seethed.

"Harry what pray tell is today's date?" interjected George.

"July 31st why?" then it suddenly dawned on him "Oh…"

"Oh is right" laughed Ron "Happy Birthday mate".

After the boys exchanged well wishes with the birthday boy the twins hauled him to his feet "Come on Harry it's time for a celebration Gred and Forge style!"

"Oh god" said Harry as he dressed "Help me".

George pulled him from the room ushering his adoptive younger brother down the stairs. As soon as they entered the kitchen an eruption of "HAPPY BIRTHDAY HARRY!" roared throughout the room.

"You guys didn't have to…"

"Shut up" said Ron "We all wanted to make sure our brother had a party come on we even invited everyone from around Emrys".

Harry looked around the room and his jaw dropped. Sitting around the table were all of his friends Neville, Hermione, Tori and Luna smiled at the birthday boy and rushed over to greet him.

"Happy Birthday mate!" greeted Neville shaking Harry's hand.

"Thanks Neville!"

Tori pulled Harry into a hug "Hey there Golden Boy, Happy Birthday!"

"Thanks and hey to you to Sprite".

"Happy Birthday" said Luna dreamily also giving the boy who lived a hug.

"Harry Potter come give your best friend a big hug!" exclaimed Hermione engulfing him within a warm embrace.

Lights cascaded around the whole room, gold and silver mainly led the spectacle slamming all of the nearby people headlong into the floor, Fred tried in vain to get to them instead he ended up right on the other side of Mrs. Weasley's kitchen.

'Oh shit not again!' thought Harry vaguely then everything went black.

"HARRY!"

"Ugh" he groaned pulling himself up "What the hell just happened to me?"

"You and Hermione touched and there were these freaky lights everywhere" said Neville.

"How long was I out?"

"About two hours" said another voice worriedly.

"Grandpa Albus?"

"What Kind of man would miss his own grandson's birthday?"

Harry smiled and much to everyone's surprise hugged the old sorcerer tightly. The embrace was instantly returned and Harry retreated a few moments later.

"It's a good place to start Grandfather, thank you for coming".

Dumbledore placed a hand on Harry's shoulder then promenaded away in order to converse with the many adults present at the event.

"Alright since you wasted all that time being keeled over it's time for presents!"

"No the parties enough guys really…"

"You act like you've got a choice in the matter" said Ginny hugging her bond-mate.

Harry chuckled then turned to the twins "Alright then go on"

Harry received a strange watch from his grandfather, lots of sweets from the Weasleys, an odd friendship bracelet made of butterbeer corks from Luna, a little keychain of a Promise Phoenix from Hermione, three mint condition chocolate frog cards of Slytherin, Gryffindor and Older Merlin from Ron along with an amulet he had retrieved secretly from the Slytherin vault as thanks for the things Harry had done for him, an odd pendant from Ginny, a book on Light magic from Neville and a drawing of Harry soaring over the Quidditch pitch emblazoned with the words "I'm The Golden Boy and I'll kick your ass" from Tori.

"Cake time you lot" said George bringing in a large tray holding a magnificent triple chocolate cake with white icing. Harry assumed they had designed it as the icing read: 'Happy Birthday Harry The Rotter'

'_I hope they didn't bake it'_

'_Hermione!?'_

'_HARRY! WHY ARE YOU IN MY HEAD!?'_

End Chapter

There's another update. Let me know about the question I posed at the beginning of the chap. NO FLAMES OR PLOT HATING

Otherwise please review young witches and wizards.

Nox!


	18. From Bad To Worse

Lumos!

Hey there everyone! I'm getting closer and closer to actually going to Hogwarts for Harry's third year I don't think there's much more to cover so I'll try and make this the last chapter or do two more so we enter the year on an even number but I'm undecided so we'll just have to wait and see. I know I've been updating pretty much every day this week but that's only because I'm on holiday from my course at the moment. We only get a week however so expect my usual three to four day updating wait from Monday the 7th of October which will be the Sunday the 6th for all of my fans in the states. I'm not sure of other time zones but just wanted to warn you. In addition to this delay an even larger one will commence on the following Monday 14th October (Sunday 13th for states) as I have pre-ordered Pokemon Y and need some time to play the game. The story won't go on Hiatus or anything I just will increase the time until I update which would probably be between ten days and a fortnight. Thank you for your patience and I hope you all enjoy another chapter!

Disclaimer: Do I seriously even have to do this every chapter? I mean everyone knows I don't own it because it's on and not the official version because if I owned it, Harry Potter would have been so much more of a bad ass than what J.K Rowling wrote him as.

Guest: Thank you so much! Here's another chapter!

God of All: Continuing Now Friend! Thanks for the review.

Dark Lelouch3221: Well thank you! Luna won't be because she's gonna be paired with Neville and as for Tracey I dunno, somehow I don't think it'd work but she might have to do lol I could just make an OC veela lol but nah that's Harry's thing so I don't really know at the moment. Yeah I don't think Harry needs a "Close Friend" with Fleur around ha-ha. Have a great one pal, um I'm totally unsure I'll tell you closer to the end of the Hogwarts Year. May your enemies' day by your daggers tip and your gold ever flow.

Nightwing509: Thanks very much! Here's the new chapter!

Kalladin1989: Thanks for the kind comments friend! I have no idea who either lol but thanks and it'd be cool to see what other girls you guys find compatible for Drake and Ron's soul bonds.

Candice: that's some outstanding advice and thank you very much for both that and the kind comments! I in the end have the final decision of course I'm just really curious to see what others think about it and plus I have no idea who the girls should be is why I'm mainly asking about it lol thanks again.

_There's something that's changed in me but I'll always stand against the dark! Awaken the powers deep within, cause even if they get you down they'll never count you out! (Get back up!). Bounded together by friendship (One Love!). No matter what happens we'll all stand together, Caelins one and all! We'll defend the world from all who try to enslave it!_

CHAPTER EIGHTEEN: FROM BAD TO WORSE

"Two soul bonds!" Harry glared at Fred and George "You told me there couldn't be more than one attached to a single anchor!"

"Sorry mate" said Fred guiltily "We had no idea except what the legends were saying".

Harry sighed "Just great! The moment I sort out one god-damned thing another knocks me for a loop!"

"Come on Harry there's no need to have a shit fit on your birthday" said Tori.

Harry sighed deeply but turned to Hermione "I assume you know what a Soul bond is?"

"Yes of course Harry, I'm so sorry"

Hermione lowered her eyes to avert his gaze and moved away.

'_She thinks it's her fault you moron! Talk to her dammit. You may have ruined the first bonding process with Ginny but I will not allow the same fate to befall Hermione!' _

Harry decided to heed Novae's advice, he walked over to Hermione and gently placed a hand on her shoulder.

"It's not your fault" Harry told her firmly "It is fate being a total prick again, Hermione I don't want you to feel as though this is your fault because it isn't".

Hermione nodded her head weakly. Harry turned to the room at large "I hope you're all enjoying the party, I'm sorry about this but could I pop out for a while? Just need to clear my head".

Without waiting for a reply he left The Burrow once more.

"Clear his head?" said Ron incredulously "More like blast apart the trees around the pond again".

"It's his way of dealing with things" shrugged Drake "That's Harry's answer to his problems. If angry or in doubt yell and smash apart everything in sight".

"Does he find me unattractive or something?" Hermione choked out.

"I don't think so" said Luna thoughtfully "I mean just try and imagine Harry's position in all this. He has become somewhat of a myth and people won't believe someone like him even exists sort of what many are like if I mention nargles. Harry is a Caelin, at first he had only a single soul bond with Ginny but now has added a second soul bond which isn't myth it borders on impossibility but as I always say it seems that nothing is impossible".

"How d'you know Harry's in a Soul Bond with Ginny?" said Mr. Weasley quickly.

"I don't know" Luna observed dreamily as a serpent slithered onto her lap "Hello Reaver" the girl smiled petting the cobra's head like it were a small puppy. She turned to face the group again but looked Professor Dumbledore straight in the eye never stopping her ministrations of petting her new friend she spoke for what many thought in her life as the first time in a deadly serious tone "Harry needs someone in his family at the moment, I suggest you go to him".

Dumbledore stood from his place at the table and swiftly followed the same direction that his Grandson had taken. Dumbledore had been so absorbed in his search for Harry that he didn't notice the Figure concealed by a hooded black cloak accompanied by a small orb of golden light hovering just above his shoulder.

"Harry…" spoke the figure.

"He'll be alright" the second voice seemed to be coming from the small orb of light but with no mouth on the magical energy it was impossible to tell.

"I really hope Dumbledore can reach out to him, it would be honourable and appropriate as we can't be with him just yet, he's too young to deal with the stress our deaths would cause".

A chuckle emitted from the small orb of light "We can't be killed silly, we're wizards out of time".

"Shut up Photas!" the figure snapped in a distinctly feminine voice.

"Easy on!" the orb responded "I was just trying to prove a point!"

"You're so immature! It's a wonder I put up with you so many years!"

"Because you love me" Photas responded without missing a beat.

"That's not the answer to everything you know" she responded a lot more lightly then she had been feeling seconds before.

"But it is when you're mad at me Nia".

"When d'you think it would be a good time to reveal ourselves to him?"

"I'm not sure" Photas mulled Nia's words over in his head for a few moments then coming to a decision he said "Maybe at the end of this year, I mean if Padfoot's after who I think he is it's safe to assume Harry and Sirius will meet this year".

"Are you still under the assumption that Pettigrew is hiding as Harry's best friend's rat?"

"It's not an assumption Nia" stated Photas defiantly "I can recognize that traitor anywhere!"

"What about Tomix?"

"That I don't know, Tomix and I last spoke before he left for the states three years ago to train as a Rune-Master and he hasn't been sending any letters".

"I've been feeling his presence around here but I can't see him" Nia admitted "He's watching Harry as are we".

"You really were too good at spotting me" chuckled a voice behind them.

"Tommy!" exclaimed Nia pulling the young man into a hug.

"Shh Nia! Harry might hear you!" hissed Tomix.

"Sorry".

Tomix turned the orb of glowing light "I didn't think you'd master that form in… well ever".

Photas laughed "Thanks for the confidence in me Tommy".

"I need you guys to see something but you cannot freak out at all".

"Tommy what is it?"

Tomix reached up, clutched the sides of his hood and lowered it to sit at the back of the cloak downturned causing his face to become completely revealed. Nia gasped.

Tomix was a man of average height with plain skin, raven hair that spiked up in a sort of swoop and deep blue eyes which seemed to hold an aura that was similar to his father's but what Nia and Photas were focused on was a lone scar. The cut trailed from a few millimetres above his right eye right down to just above his chin. A few years ago it would've looked painful but now it seemed like a light laceration to the face had been made.

Nia traced her hand along the length of the imperfection and whispered "How did you get it?"

"Pettigrew" spat Tomix "He threw me off guard and actually managed to fire off Sectumsempra at me the bastard!"

"He'll get what's coming to him one day" Nia reassured him "We'd better get out of here before someone senses us being here".

Tomix nodded, raised his hood and said "Can I come with you guys? I sort of apparate between here and the states every few days but I'd rather come home to be totally honest".

"Of course Tommy".

Tomix retreated from the two, he folded his arms, the world distorted once again and he vanished soundlessly. Seconds later the other two on the hill overlooking The Burrow followed him.

…..

Dumbledore walked toward Harry, instead of finding a powered up ticked off Caelin he came across a sobbing boy who felt like he had lost all valid reasons to live.

"Harry?" he said.

"Grandfather why is this happening to me? Why don't I get to choose anything of my fate at all?"

Dumbledore ignored the fact that his robes were very expensive and took a seat on the drenched grass beside his grandson "Harry I am afraid I don't have the answers for you. Even a seer cannot truly explain why fate chooses the individuals that it does but the important thing to remember above all others Harry, it is not our abilities nor the things that life hands to us but instead what we choose to do with both of those things that makes us who we are. For instance Lord Voldemort attempted to use Parseltongue in order to kill you but you used it to save an innocent creature's life who had been such darkly manipulated by Solstice Slytherin. Indicating that Lord Voldemort is vastly different from yourself. Now my advice Harry is that Darkness and Evil while they are powerful in their own sick and twisted manner are no match against one single thing Love".

"Just Love?"

Dumbledore chuckled "Just Love. You can choose to go on depressed as such you are being right now or you can take the situation and make the best of it. One day you may be glad that you did".

"Or" countered Harry "I could end up regretting it intensely".

Dumbledore leaned in slightly and whispered "What's life without a little risk?"

Harry chuckled sometimes he wondered why he and his friends were never called into the headmaster's office when Snape demanded several times that they should be questioned about the Renegade Marauder's activities but Dumbledore had just shrugged it off. The man had the same sense of humour that the boys did!

"Thanks Grandfather" said Harry softly "I think you earned the right for me to start to trust you by coming to me, it means everything".

Dumbledore smiled "I'm grateful Harry, I didn't get the opportunity to know my sons like I wanted but I will try my hardest to make it up to both them and you from now on".

"Grandfather?"

"Yes Harry?"

"D'you know any invulnerability spells?"

"Afraid not, whatever do you want one for?"

"I'm so dead when I walk back in there, Ginny is gonna be beyond pissed and has definitely explained the situation to her plus I kinda stormed off on my birthday and everything as well".

Dumbledore laughed "And I doubt your Caelin form would deter the young Miss. Weasley at all".

"You got that in one Grandfather".

"We'd best get you inside then my boy" smiled Dumbledore "And I regret to say that I must take my leave as to prepare the Hogwarts School for arrival of its students".

"I understand, see you at school Grandfather".

Dumbledore hugged Harry in farewell and was gone again with a swish of his cloak.

Harry walked back up to The Burrow alone, the pathway now second nature to the young Lord Emrys it was almost impossible to get lost navigating his way back up to the house and his friends. Once inside he quickly apologized to everyone then turned to Mr. and Mrs. Weasley "Grandfather Albus had to return to Hogwarts, I'm sure he thanks you for your hospitality, he was in kind of a rush when he noticed the time".

"Thanks for letting us know Harry" said Mr. Weasley.

"Right that's enough serious crap for now" said the twins in perfect sync "We still need to have Cake and the Grand Finale!"

The candles were lit by a flick of Mr. Weasley's wand and almost immediately Harry was shoved from behind to stand in front of the cake and everyone broke into the happy birthday song.

"Make a wish Rotter" said the twins after their voices died down.

'I wish that I could be safe from Sirius Black this year and start to do my best to make something good out of my soul bonds'

…

Harry was led to Ginny's bedroom once more after the party ended, all the guests had departed but Hermione had been allowed to stay because her parents' agreed with Mr. and Mrs. Weasley in the way that it would be easier for the Weasley's to drop Hermione off as they knew Muggles couldn't get through the Barrier to Platform Nine and Three Quarters which meant it was safer this way.

"Before we say anything I'd like to get across that I was just rendered completely off-"

Hermione interrupted him "Harry you reacted as expected and I am not angry at you in any shape or form you just didn't understand how to react and to be utterly blunt neither do I but I'd really like to make the best of this".

Ginny reached forward and clutched Hermione's hand within her own "We both do".

Harry reached out with his mind he was relieved that the girls hadn't put up shields and spoke within his mind this time '_I care for you both as these bonds forming will tell you but it's not because of that at all. You've both helped me and I owe it to you to make the best of what we have Gin – gin and Mione' _

'_Thanks Harry-Bear' _the girls responded cheerily.

'_You told her that name!?'_ Gasped Harry mortified.

Hermione snaked her arms around Harry's shoulders, she smiled at the fact that he instantly returned it without his customary tensing and whispered "Yep and we've both decided you're never getting out of us calling you that until we find something even more embarrassing to call you".

Harry mock-pouted "That's not fair when I'm such an innocent boy who's never done anything wrong".

"Ah what about The Renegade Marauders?"

"How d'you know about that!"

"I didn't but now I do" Hermione giggled "You're too gullible Harry".

"Don't tell anyone!" Harry hissed desperately.

"Don't worry I won't. I hate Snape nearly as much as you do. No one messes with my Harry!"

Harry blushed to the roots of his hair, he oddly resembled a tomato in a black wig.

Ginny laughed musically "Is my Harry a little shy?"

Harry shot his eyes to the doorway and back to the girls, immediately noticing the tell-tale signs of a runner Hermione perked up "No Running this time Harry, we're only playing".

Harry smirked a most un-Harry like smirk, both Hermione and Ginny identified it having a resemblance to Draco Malfoy however before they could get a decent look Harry pounced on to them driving his hands unmercifully into their ribs.

"Harry!" exclaimed Ginny in between laughs "Stop!"

"I'm incredibly ticklish in the ribs!" protested Hermione roaring her head off.

But Harry didn't stop instead he stated "Apologize and maybe I'll consider it".

"Okay we're sorry!" the girls laughed.

Harry conceded, he pulled each girl into a hug in turn and whispered "Guess if I'm yours that makes you mine".

Ginny and Hermione blushed brightly, laughing Harry exited the room saying "I'm going to hang with the boys so you girls can have some girl time".

Harry sauntered up to the attic bedroom where to no one's surprise Ron, Drake, Fred and George were waiting for him.

"D'you guys have all the ingredients?"

"Yep Owl-Order came through this morning".

"Good, we'll start brewing back at Hogwarts It's better that we don't steal from Snape's private stores this year if we can help it".

"Good idea" said Drake.

"Guys there's something I need to tell you but you have to swear to me that this won't go beyond these walls not even to Hermione and Ginny".

Noticing Harry's serious face they wisely chose to agree to the terms he set forth.

"D'you know how the Prophet reported Sirius Black's escape from Azkaban?"

"That murderer guy?"

"Yeah".

"What about him?" said Drake.

"He's escaped to come and try to knock me off" shrugged Harry nonchalantly.

"They'll catch him won't they? I reckon everyone'd be looking for the bloke" said George.

"Well no one's ever broken out of Azkaban before and he's a murderous raving lunatic".

"Thanks Ron" said Harry sarcastically.

"Have you had a chance to start reading that dark arts book?" Fred asked his younger brother.

"Yeah" said Ron "It's twisted the whole lot of it, it's got step by step instructions on how to cast every single dark weapon imaginable".

"Even the killing curse?"

"That's the one Solstice put the most detail in describing which gives the idea that he either invented the spell or was downright obsessed with the use of it".

"I've been thinking" said Harry "Would it pay to learn out of this book?"

"Are you freaking mental?" exclaimed Drake "Harry most of these spells are fucking illegal!"

"Consider it this way, when we're standing against our enemies d'you really want to have nothing but Expelliarmus and a few water spells at your disposal?"

"Harry Dark Magic is sick, twisted and evil".

"No it's not" Harry countered "It's what the wizard chooses to do with the spell that makes it dark, imagine if I used the killing curse on Riddle last year would that make me evil? No because I was using the spell to close away an evil monster".

"I think Harry's right" said George quietly "I mean what better way to defeat the darkness than using their own powers against them".

"And they won't suspect it because they'll assume we're too noble to use that kind of magic".

"We're too noble to use them on innocent lives" Harry observed.

"Are you serious about wanting to learn dark magic Harry?"

"Yes, there could be benefits in knowing it, our enemies will and we need to be on an even playing field".

"But it's illegal mate" Ron cut in "How're we supposed to learn it all?"

"We'll be training covertly" stated Harry "In the Chamber of Secrets".

All four of the rooms other occupant's jaws fell open. Harry smirked and explained about all that had happened between Riddle's death right up until he linked hands with Ginny.

"That's incredible!" exclaimed the Weasley twins "Ron's got a house if he ever chooses to teach at Hogwarts!"

"Oh Ha ha" said the young Lord Slytherin sarcastically.

"I reckon that'd be really incredible one day all of us working together teaching younger generations and maybe stop the whole house divides thing one day" said Drake smiling.

"Nah that's not for us" said Fred and George simply "We'd prefer to open a Joke Shop in Diagon Alley".

"I kind of like Drake's idea" Harry added smiling "Start off teaching Defence making sure Hogwarts finally breaks the trend of useless Defence teachers then when Grandfather retires become headmaster to keep the family tradition going".

"I wouldn't mind teaching Potions" said Ron.

"Why the hell would you want Snape's job?"

"He's really good at Potions" said Drake "He would beat Hermione's marks at that class but Snape just tears into him and rips his confidence out".

"Maybe we should consider a private instructor" Harry mused "Grandfather is likely to agree since Snape is always condescending and bullying towards us".

"That's a pretty good idea Harry" said Drake "get everyone's confidence up".

"I'd like to try brewing a healing potion when we get to school" said Ron.

"Whatever for?" said George in bewilderment.

"Scabbers, he's been looking off colour for days maybe that'd be the key to fixing him up, he doesn't want to leave his cage either, I think something in Egypt must of scared him but I'm not too sure Ginny said he was fine when she took him all around the tombs, happy even".

"Maybe he's just getting old Ron" said Fred wisely "I mean Percy had him first then you so… hang on it's a common garden rat right?"

"Yeah" said Ron slowly.

"Well when Percy first got Scabbers he said a normal garden rat only lived until they were around five years old".

"And Scabbers has lived about twelve" George interjected "Ron He's probably just starting to get ready to pass on".

"He's lived a good, long life mate maybe it's time to start looking at getting a new pet, you should put him out of his misery".

"Yeah I guess you're right Fred".

Suddenly Scabbers leapt off Ron, the small rat landed on the floor without thinking Harry slammed it in the Cage and bolted the locks.

"Ouch the bloody animal bit me!"

'_Boys get away from that Cage!'_

"What's wrong with it Novae?"

'_I sensed his aura it is a distinctively human aura, a rats would not have that many shifts in it!'_

"Novae I think you must be going senile" chuckled Drake.

Flames blasted through the room, Scabbers made rat noises in fear at the disturbingly powerful flames that were currently being created and when the flames had cleared a lone royal blue bird appeared on Harry's kip bed.

'_I am not going senile Lord Pendragon, my aura sense is as calm and central as it has been for the last two thousand years, I'm telling you that this rat is an Animagus!' _

"Alright we'll give you a chance what do we do?" said Harry.

'_You must first alert your grandfather to this situation' _Novae instructed.

"Ron go get Dumbledore" said Harry.

Without waiting for further words Ron left the room.

"What now?"

'_I'm afraid that since you are underage wizards we cannot do anything until Albus arrives'_

"Dammit" cursed Fred "He might break out if it really is a Wizard".

"I can do unbreakable spells of my own I just don't have the power to reveal Animagi as Merlin always did that for me anyway".

Moments later Ron led Dumbledore up the stairs. He pointedly ignored the "What's going on" comment from Ginny and Hermione before leading Dumbledore into his bedroom.

"What seems to be the problem boys?"

"Novae thinks Ron's rat Scabbers is an illegal Animagus" said George.

The Rat squealed as if saying "No I'm not! You can't prove anything!"

Dumbledore curiously pointed his wand toward the cage and muttered three words which Harry couldn't quite understand. Moments later a powerful green aura surrounded Scabbers' body and Dumbledore turned pale "I'm afraid Harry's Phoenix is still perfectly capable of aura sensing and has not gone senile, this rat or rather human is an Animagus".

"What do we do?" said Ron palely.

"Lock the door" Dumbledore ordered.

Ron immediately followed the headmasters command.

"Good" said Dumbledore placing unbreakable charms on every single escapable point from the room which as they were dealing with a Rat was an immense amount though once he had completed his task Dumbledore didn't look like he needed a breather or even strained at all.

"Harry open the cage again if you will".

Harry quickly unlatched the cage, Scabbers attempted to escape but instead was hit by a pearl hued light. He shifted and warped, twisted and turned, lurched and writhed until… a very short man had replaced the youngest Weasley brother's pet. The man was dressed in a very old and dirty suit. His eyes were dark and beady, he had oily skin with rather large pimples across his face. His hair had to be the second most disturbing trait which was a long blond reaching just below his shoulders accompanied by a large bald patch atop his skull. The most significant thing about this man's appearance however was that his ring finger on his right hand was missing.

"Incarcerous!" cried Dumbledore.

Ropes bound themselves to the man's body, first they snaked around his ankles like small cobras followed by that a second pair locked themselves around the Animagus' wrists.

"Peter Pettigrew" said Dumbledore darkly.

END CHAPTER.

SURPRISES EVERYWHERE! Novae found someone who's supposedly dead, Tomix Adrian Potter Is actually alive and is watching over Harry alongside his two friends Photas and Nia. Pettigrew was captured early wasn't he? Don't worry though Harry will still learn the Patronus from Lupin but it'll be part of his training rather than because of the Dementors. So will Padfoot be free because of the discovery of Pettigrew? Just how is Tomix Potter/Dumbledore alive? Where did he get a scar from Pettigrew? Who're the mysterious figures known as Photas and Nia? How will Pettigrew's capture affect everyone? So many questions that will be answered as the story goes on! Promise Phoenixes have a very specific skill set that normal Phoenixes don't like Aura Sensing and much more to come to light in the future! DON'T HATE OR FLAME THE PLOT IT'S MINE AND I'LL WRITE IT HOWEVER THE FUCK I WANT! No Tomix is not a Mary Sue just because he's a Rune Master and has eyes like Dumbledore that carry power because I made it that it was just because of their colour not any specific power he had. So any hate on Tomix will be utterly and absolutely ignored and you'll probably get some pretty nasty hate mail as well. So if you like him that's cool but if you don't, who fucking cares dude? Go read something else otherwise please review! Bye-bye young witches and wizards!

Nox!


	19. Mouse Trap

LUMOS!

Welcome back to Hogwarts! Lol I always wanted to say that but no I have decided that we shall be having another chapter until we go back to take Harry's third year. Not much more to say except I hope you enjoy this chapter.

Wolflover2323: Here ya go

Aaron Leach: Thanks!

Taeniea: Thanks very much!

Candice: All shall be answered soon enough my friend and thanks for the review!

Ibris: Hehehe I feel so evil for all the shocking twists, I absolutely love writing this. Wizards out of time are actually something that I will reveal later on in the story so please, please bear with me. This Photas and Nia are only codenames for the characters they aren't really related directly to the original Caelin, I put very subtle clues in choosing these nicknames to their actual identities only it's in the lettering and not the words themselves. If anyone guesses the connection between Photas to his actual identity I will be surprised same with Nia. Thanks for the review.

Kalladin1989: I'm not sure the Patil Twins would work for this fic and maybe Gabby for one of the boys but again I'll decide closer to the time it's needed thanks for the review.

Dark Lelouch3221: Hahaha oh he's not potentially screwed he's totally screwed ahahahaha! Probably in trouble for escaping but I don't plan to have being Minister of Magic for much longer it'll either end up being Tomix or someone I really want Tomix to be minister but had an idea for him to be the Runes teacher at Hogwarts once everyone knows he's alive but I'll decide closer to the time because I had an idea for Tomix to be minister and Harry to end up being headmaster so effectively there'd be no tension between the Ministry and School anymore. Even when Dumbledore's headmaster there'd be no tension and it'd mean I wouldn't have to put up with Umbitch when I get to fifth year. All will be revealed and can I say something really embarrassing I didn't even know who they were until the end of this chapter I just thought a floating orb of light and a hooded figure watching over Harry sounded cool lol! Ahahahaha have a good day and weekend friend.

Disclaimer: You get the point as I do this every chapter don't own anything except for my OC's Novae the Phoenix and Tomix Potter.

_There's something that's changed in me but I'll always stand against the dark! Awaken the powers deep within, cause even if they get you down they'll never count you out! (Get back up!). Bounded together by friendship (One Love!). No matter what happens we'll all stand together, Caelins one and all! We'll defend the world from all who try to enslave it!_

CHAPTER NINETEEN: MOUSE TRAP

"But he's dead!" exclaimed Ron "That's why Black was imprisoned!"

"It seems not" whispered Dumbledore more to himself than anything.

"I didn't do it! Any of it!"

"Any of what?"

"Harry" stated Pettigrew softly "You look so much like James, we were the best of friends".

"Don't speak to Harry!" ordered Dumbledore "You were the one who sold the Potters out weren't you? Answer me scum!"

Harry and the other boys could now see the full reason why Dumbledore was headmaster of Hogwarts. The elderly sorcerer's eyes glowed amongst a sea of searing blue flame radiating his magic in waves.

"I didn't mean to" sobbed Pettigrew "The Dark Lord has weapons you can't imagine!"

"It was you!" said Ron angrily "You framed an innocent man and I looked after you all these years!"

"You were their friend and you betrayed them" Harry began in a quiet tone but what came out of his mouth afterward shocked the room's occupants in regards to its volume "YOU WERE THEIR FRIEND!"

"What are we gonna do with you?" said George darkly "the traitor who lost Harry his family".

"We need to hand him in to the Ministry" said Ron.

"Ron did you just say something intelligent?" Fred gasped.

"I'd rather kill the rat but we could potentially save an innocent man's life if we did it the legal way".

"Wise words Mr. Weasley" agreed Dumbledore "But Cornelius Fudge is likely to believe him to be an impostor what d'you suppose we do?"

"Exert our power" murmured Drake.

"In what way?" Ron queried the blond.

"We write Fudge a note on a scroll and sign it with our official titles" Drake pressed on "I doubt he'd want to deal with Lords Emrys, Pendragon and Slytherin".

"I myself will sign it as well" said Dumbledore "Fudge will not be able to deny Four ancient family lord signatures, he'd be out of power the next day".

Albus flicked his wand, a scroll unfurled on the table with a message already scrawled on it along with Dumbledore's official title and signature. The boys signed it and returned it to the Professor who pocketed it.

"Thank you for your assistance boys" smiled Dumbledore then his expression turned serious the twinkle in his eyes very absent "I'll be taking this scum along now".

A distant pop! Later the man vanished once more.

Albus Dumbledore appeared directly in Cornelius Fudge's office, the latter jumped at the former's appearance but greeted him warmly nonetheless "Morning Albus what can I do for you?"

"Take a look at this" said Dumbledore indicating his hostage.

"That's not possible!" exclaimed Fudge "Peter Pettigrew is dead!"

"I thought you might say that" said Dumbledore handing the scroll to Fudge.

The current minister for magic unrolled it and read aloud:

_**I SON OF PHOTAS DECREE THAT THIS MAN IS IN FACT PETER PETTIGREW A MAN WHO HAS BEEN HIDING IN THE ANIMAGUS FORM AS A RAT, MY PHOENIX IDENTIFIED HIS UNSTABLE AURA. PETER PETTIGREW IS THE TRUE BETRAYER OF THE POTTERS' NOT SIRIUS BLACK AND I EXPECT PETTIGREW BE DETAINED IN AZKABAN OR DIRECTLY EXECUTED UPON THE READING OF THIS LETTER AND SIRIUS BLACK CLEARED OF ALL CHARGES. THIS IS NON-NEGOTIABLE I DON'T WANT HAVE TO USE MY FAMILIES POWERS ON YOU MINISTER FUDGE.**_

_**SIGNED LORD EMRYS SON OF PHOTAS EMPEROR OF THE PROMISE ISLES, KING OF MAGIC DESCENDANT OF THE NOBLE MERLIN AS IT IS MINE BY BIRTHRIGHT. LORD PENDRAGON SON OF NERO EMPEROR OF THE EXCALIBUR, KING OF MORTALS DESCENDANT OF THE NOBLE KING ARTHUR AS IS MINE BIRTHRIGHT. LORD SLYTHERIN SON OF AERAS EMPEROR OF THE CHAMBER OF SECRETS, KING OF THE SERPENTS DESCENDANT OF THE NOBLE SALAZAR AS IS MINE PER ELECTION AND CONQUEST. LORD GRYFFINDOR EMPEROR OF GODRIC''S HOLLOW, KING OF THE BEASTS AND DESCENDANT OF GODRIC GRYFFINDOR AS IS MINE BIRTHRIGHT. **_

"You can't expect this to change anything Albus" said Fudge "I will however consent to take this man for questioning under veritaserum".

Pettigrew struggled against his bonds but Dumbledore froze him with a flick of his wand.

"That's all I can ask Minister" said Dumbledore with a great sigh and he apparated away.

"Let's get you free then sir" said Fudge "Albus has finally gone off his rocker".

"I wouldn't do that".

Fudge wheeled, locking eyes with a hooded figure he retreated a few steps and stammered "Please don't hurt me"

The hooded figure laughed, strangely enough it sounded as though there were underlying squawks in his laughter.

"I'm not going to hurt you, you idiot".

"Then what d'you want?"

A moment's silence occurred both occupants seemed unsure what was going to be their next move or more like Fudge had been unsure, the man smirked from beneath his hood. For some reason making the minister of magic squirm excited him greatly. Sensing he was done playing around the man lowered his hood.

"You're dead!" gasped Fudge.

Tomix laughed "As you can see Minister I am quite alive".

"Dark Magic!" cried Fudge.

"No you idiot!" roared Tomix "I'm really Tomix I've been in the states".

"What d'you want then?"

"Three very simple things" Tomix snarled "I want you to question this man under veritaserum in my presence right now, second I want you to eradicate any laws surrounding my nephew living with those scum who you call his family and thirdly I want my bow back you stole it from me just before I left and I need it".

Wordlessly Fudge timidly stepped over to the lock cabinet in the corner of the room, flicked his hand and extracted a long silver briefcase. Upon grasping the suitcase Tomix opened it and smiled, he attached the quiver to his back, and connected the folded up bow to his belt.

"Get the veritaserum NOW!" ordered the eldest Potter brother.

Fudge stammered "Accio Veritaserum!"

Tomix clasped a hand around the vial with ease and tipped three drops into Pettigrew's mouth.

After four seconds Pettigrew's eyes became dulled and Tomix turned to Fudge "I'll question him you write what he says down on a trial report!"

"Yes Auror Potter".

Tomix smirked "Minister I have been retired from that job for many years now and have no interest in returning to it".

"Of course" said Fudge taking the items that Tomix requested.

"What's your name?"

"Peter Pettigrew".

Fudge gasped as he wrote it down but Tomix ignored him.

"Did you attempt to murder Tomix Adrian Potter instead leaving him with this scar?"

"I did" said Pettigrew tonelessly.

"And did you frame Sirius Orion Black for murder of thirteen Muggles?"

"Yes".

"Were you the Potters secret Keepers?"

"Yes".

Tomix took a deep breath and asked his final question "Did you Peter Pettigrew betray James and Lily Potter to Lord Voldemort?"

"I did".

Pettigrew was sobbing now and Tomix knew the veritaserum had worn off.

Without any preamble Tomix whipped out his wand and cried "STUPEFY!"

Two identical jets of crimson red light slammed into Fudge and Pettigrew due to the force of Tomix's spells the two men were rendered unconscious.

"Sorry boys" said Tomix "Don't need you knowing I was here, I'll just alter your memories to believe that Dumbledore had convinced you to use veritaserum".

Tomix aimed his wand at Fudge first "Obliviate"

A soft blue light surrounded Fudge's head told Tomix he had done it correctly, next Tomix performed the same procedure on Pettigrew. By the time Fudge and Pettigrew regained consciousness the only Potter besides Harry living transported away.

…..

"What d'you suppose happens now?" said Ron.

"Hopefully Pettigrew is arrested" said Drake "No innocent should ever enter Azkaban".

"I hope Fudge heeds our letter" said Harry.

"He should do" said Ron.

"I can't believe that you guys didn't trust Novae" said Hermione from leaning against Harry's left leg on the floor her nose buried deep inside a book.

"It was an odd situation at best Mione" Harry countered.

"I have to agree with Hermione on this one Harry" Ginny cut in "He's never had a wrong feeling about something magical before".

Harry sighed "Yeah I guess you're right".

"Wait that means no one's after you this year mate" chuckled Ron "Might just be the normal year we hoped for!"

"Ron if I'm totally honest right now" said Harry "when I escape something it's replaced by another ten times worse".

"That's rather pessimistic Harry" said Hermione.

"If you say so, I'm glad we're back to Hogwarts soon though I've gone too long without making Snape's life absolute hell".

"Agreed" stated Ron and Drake in union.

Harry turned to gaze out the window and vaguely wondered if Dumbledore would return to tell them what had gone down with Fudge. Just as he was watching the rain droplets slide down th window pane Hermione's voice entered his mind.

'_Are you okay Harry-Bear?' _

'_Yeah just thinking whether or not Grandfather will tell us anything'._

'_I doubt that Fudge is likely to concede even with your letter, there'd have to be some solid evidence and since the only possible witnesses we have are either on the run, or in no condition to tell us, we'll have to assume Fudge will claim Dumbledore senile and let Wormtail go'._

Ginny's voice entered through their connection '_That'd be so typical of him'._

'_He is pretty much useless I bet Snape could do a better job as minister'. _

'_Except he'd chuck you in Azkaban' _Hermione sent through.

'_True that, Hermione?' _

'_What is it Harry?' _

'_I'm thankful that we've all come so close you, me and Gin-Gin too, so thanks for understanding when I blew up yesterday it really means a lot to me'._

'_Awwww you're sweet' _Harry's bond-mates gushed.

END CHAPTER

Sorry that this chapter's short I really wanted to give the Pettigrew chapter one to himself and everything so that's why this isn't longer. But I will make it up to you guys when I release the next chapter by putting the train journey in, Hogwarts welcoming and their first day to make up for it. Tomix has made his mark on the Wizarding world once again by taking Fudge through the wringer. No mention of Photas or Nia this chapter but I promise that there will be more of them to come!

I feel evil for keeping their identities a secret but I always love watching people squirming to try and figure things out before they happen. I'm the kind of writer that will have you stewing just wondering when something will happen then BAM! Big surprise! It feels nasty to leave you completely clueless so this riddle may help you solve their identities in man's darkest hour the light of our hearts can illuminate the darkest of circumstances muwhahahahah! If you solve that puzzle PM myself and I'll dedicate the entire GOF arc to you, that's how much I'm sure the identities are unsolvable!

Nox!


	20. Meet The Moonridge Twins

Lumos!

Welcome everyone! This chapter we move right along into Harry's third year! This chapter also debuts my OC characters Elrich and Celeste Moonridge who those who read the first chapter of my other fic Celeste: Daughter of Moonridge will know that they were the children of James and Tomix's sister Selena and her husband Eddy Moonridge. If you haven't already read that please take the time to as several plot points for this story will be missed unless you read the prequel.

A BIG THANK YOU TO ALL OF MY REVIEWERS! I DON'T HAVE TIME TO RECOGNIZE YOU ALL THIS CHAPTER AS I'M REALLY BUSY BUT I WILL GIVE YOU SPECIAL MENTIONS NEXT CHAPTER. EXCEPT FOR DARK LELOUCH3321 AND RB2312 WHO ARE STILL CONSTANTLY SUPPORTING ME AND YES RON AND DAPHNE WILL BE NEXT BARRING ANY UNFORTUNATE CIRCUMSTANCES

DISCLAIMER: DON'T OWN

_There's something that's changed in me but I'll always stand against the dark! Awaken the powers deep within, cause even if they get you down they'll never count you out! (Get back up!). Bounded together by friendship (One Love!). No matter what happens we'll all stand together, Caelins one and all! We'll defend the world from all who try to enslave it!_

CHAPTER TWENTY: MEET THE MOONRIDGE TWINS

The blustering cold winds racketed against the aluminium rooftops of The Burrow. Inside said building Harry Potter was slipping into his oversized jeans, four sizes too big tee shirt and of course rammed his glasses onto his face. Accompanying the young Potter in this event were Drake Pendragon whom was sporting a different hair style this year instead of his usual blond the young Lord Pendragon's hair remained mainly blonde except that for the few raven streaks he had dyed through. Finally the last occupant of the room Ronald Weasley chucked an odd shirt on and together the trio descended the stairwell in the direction of the kitchen.

"Morning" Mr. and Mrs. Weasley greeted them.

"Morning" Harry, Drake and Ron responded.

The three Caelin took seats beside each other around the table, Mrs. Weasley handed Harry a stack of melted butter on toast, Ron a pile of pancakes and Drake a few bacon sandwiches.

"Thanks".

"Girls take forever" sighed Ron.

"I'm offended Ronniekins" said two identical voices from the entranceway to the kitchen.

"Watch out Fred he might sell us off to the purebloods".

"Please Lord Slytherin don't!" mock pleaded Fred.

"Shut up you two!" snapped Ron.

The twins just laughed and dropped into their places on the opposite side of the table.

"So no troubles this year since we realized that Black's not actually after you?" said Ron optimistically.

"When I'm involved you can guarantee there will be" countered Harry.

"Seems like it" said Drake.

"Morning everyone!" called Ginny from the stairwell.

"Morning Ginny" the table shouted back.

Soon after Ginny descended Hermione followed suit. Breakfast in the Weasley household was a rushed affair that morning because Mr. Weasley insisted they leave around the same time they had the previous year in order to make the platform in time. At twenty past eight Harry, Hermione, Drake and The Weasley's piled into Mr. Weasley's enchanted turquoise Ford Anglia to endure a lingering journey to Kings Cross for yet another year at their Wizarding School. Whether by force of habit or some other occurrence Harry discovered that yet again his eyes were fixed outside of the windowpane peering towards fleeting glimpses of unrecognisable scenery. This year was already shaping up to be an extremely promising one. Whether he mentioned Novae's training schedule or his Grandfather Albus' the young Potter went rigid with excitement. Another positive thing that was to come from to returning to Hogwarts came in the form, strangely enough, of the library. Hermione had promised that she would research the connections extensively and try to find out more about them. Harry had one giant hope for this year more than anything else which was a Defence teacher that didn't try and kill them or erase the very thing that made them themselves. The country scenery had vastly shifted into the usual sights one identified with the industrial areas of the city district. Billowing wisps of smoke trailed upward against the early morning fog and Harry vaguely wondered if it was really fog or in fact a side effect of the industrial residue. As Mr. Weasley turned into central London Ron's voice drifted back to him.

"He's doing it again" sighed the youngest Weasley "Harry!"

Said young wizard flinched, he turned to glare at his friend.

Ron held up his hands in defence "Just wanted to tell you we're nearly at King's Cross mate".

"Oh" said Harry "Thanks".

"Thinking again?" said Drake vaguely.

"Nah" Harry shook his head a negative "for some reason staring out the window makes the journey shorten for me".

"Err right" said Ron.

Mr. Weasley finally parked his sedan in the Train Station's parking lot. Everyone pitched in to load their possessions into trolleys, Harry had just stowed Reaver's cage next to Hedwig's when the clock struck half past ten.

"We'd better hurry up Arthur" said Mrs. Weasley.

"I know Molly dear, let's be off you lot".

Together the seven Weasley's, Harry, Hermione and Drake pushed their trolleys through the overcrowded station. More than once Drake had to divert his trolley's path in order to avoid slamming an innocent Muggle over. Soon enough all of the returning Hogwarts students approached the barrier between Platforms Nine and Ten, once again it was Harry to travel through first. The young Lord Emrys rushed his trolley through the wall unawares of the two hooded figures peering at him with much interest.

"I'm astonished at that idiot Fudge" growled the first.

"Padfoot still escaped Azkaban Prongs" responded the second "Even that he's been proclaimed innocent for betraying Lily and James Potter and killing the Muggles he's still wanted for breaking out of prison".

"You're supposed to call me Photas idiot!" hissed the first "What if Black's around Morningstar?"

Tomix laughed "If he is then he's a bigger moron than I first believed".

The man known as Prongs growled lowly.

"Sometimes I think you'd be better as the oversized cat" chuckled Tomix.

"Some brother you are" said Prongs sarcastically.

"The best" stated Tomix.

"Idiot".

"Will you two be quiet!" snapped a third hooded figure "Someone will hear you!"

"Sorry Lil" James and Tomix whispered.

"You'd better be!" the woman named Lil glared.

Prongs and Tomix muttered incoherently about the infamous Evans' temper in a discreet manner so that only the other would hear.

"Honestly sometimes I wonder how you four juveniles made it through Hogwarts" said Lil shaking her head "I knew Remus would be okay but you two and Black always were dragging him down".

"Says you who hung out with a future death eater" retorted Tomix.

"That wasn't my fault and you know it Tommy!"

"I know I needed a defence" shrugged Tomix.

"Face it Tomix she's impossible to beat" said Prongs "I've been trying for over fifteen years and I still can't manage".

"You'd best remember it as well!"

Prongs sighed "Are we gonna follow them to Hogwarts?"

"Too risky" said Tomix "Besides we need to pay Lil's dear sister and brother-in-law a visit"

The blue eyes man was fingering his bow absently. Lil instantly identified it as her brother-in-law's reaction to people he wanted to kill.

"No Tommy" she stated fiercely "I won't have you kill them despite what they did to our Harry we can't justify murdering them".

"I could" said Tomix angrily "they hurt my nephew!"

"Tom-"

"No James or d'you forget that we lost Elrich and Celeste already? What about Lena? They could've killed Harry and we'd have no biological relations anymore!"

"We were watching over him there" said Prongs "Tomix just because you're an assassin doesn't mean you can just take lives on a whim".

"My role in the Inotia has nothing to do with this!" growled Tomix "it's Harry's life! They hindered his magical core by not feeding him a substantial amount of food!"

"I said we wouldn't kill them" said Prongs "I never said we wouldn't bring them very close to it".

"And I only wish to keep them alive as a final respect to my parents" said Lil.

"That's fair enough" said Tomix "So shall we go there now?"

"Harry's safely on the platform now so there's nothing keeping us here" said Prongs.

"Let's go" agreed Lil.

The world distorted once more, Prongs, Lil and Tomix rose their hoods and were gone in their next breath. The early morning sun overlooked the dew covered grass outside Number Four Privet Drive gracing the British house with a beautiful summers' day.

Wordlessly the trio approached the house's doorway and knocked quite calmly for how they were feeling. To their happiness it was Dudley who opened the door.

"H-hello?" stammered Dudley upon seeing the new arrivals' hoods.

Tomix lowered his hood in the hopes of a face to look at would assure the young boy.

"Hello there young man my name is Tomix is your father home?"

"Um yes" Dudley continued "C-come in".

"Very well" nodded Tomix he turned to his companions "Photas, Nia follow me".

Tomix, Prongs and Lil followed Dudley into the living room where they were all greeted kindly by Petunia and Vernon whom in the nature of Prong's and Lil's concealing hoods.

"I'm afraid to say I'm here on official Inotia business" said Tomix blandly.

"Who're the Inotia".

"Assassins" said Tomix simply "These are my partners James and Lily Potter".

At this point Prongs and Lil lowered their hoods.

"You three are dead!" gasped Petunia "I didn't recognise this because of his scar!"

Tomix moved more swiftly than a bullet, shadows crossed the Dursley's living room and finally Tomix held a dagger against Petunia Dursley's throat.

"As you can see Mrs. Dursley" Tomix growled lowly "I can move as quickly as you breathe, make a wrong move and you'll be dead before you even register that I've even blinked".

"Get away from my wife!" bellowed Vernon.

Tomix spun around, he was relocated against Mrs. Dursley's husband's throat.

"I'd very much like to decapitate you, you slimy fucking dog but out of respect for my sister I won't instead you will hear us out unless you'd rather I put a spell on your son reminiscent of the last, I'm sure you remember Hagrid don't you Mr. Dursley?"

Both Petunia and Vernon paled at the mention of the half-giant's name.

""Exactly, He's all yours Prongs and Lily Flower"

"Petunia" said Lily stiffly "I thought I had just fallen out with you all of those years ago because of who I am but the way you have mistreated my son is beyond forgiveness".

"He's a Freak! Deserves what he gets!"

Tomix inched the blade into the beefy man's neck. A crimson trail oozed down the surface of Vernon's neck. The Dursley patriarch groaned quietly.

"I'm warning you Dursley" he snarled "One wrong move and you're dead".

"You malnourished him, never let him shower unless he would be forced into contact with others and on top of that you locked my baby inside a fucking cupboard for ten years of his life when he wasn't even three years old!"

James took the conversation over from this point "If you were tried in a stable Wizarding court for the charges of trying to beat a child's magic out of them d'you know what the punishment would be?"

Both Vernon and Petunia shook their heads.

"Execution" said James darkly.

The elder Dursley's flinched.

"We are sorry that our deaths caused you to be impressed with someone you didn't want" he pressed on "But I thought that just maybe out of respect for the relationship you had with your sister before she turned eleven would be enough".

"Unfortunately it was not us who place him here, that fault lies with the Ministry of Magic" said Lily.

"So we are going to punish you for neglect and all the other things you have taken out on our child".

"We are going to erase every memory you have of us, and our parents" she continued "And I will be taking Dudley away from you because you're ignorance has tainted Dudley! You're son is a Wizard but you nearly beat the magic out of him!"

"I'm a WHAT!?" exclaimed Dudley.

"You! We swore to never mention it!" yelled Petunia.

"YOU LIED TO ME!" yelled Dudley "You made me believe that I was a normal boy and even rewarded me for beating on Harry!"

"Dudley I swear-" began Vernon but Dudley ignored him instead he turned to his Aunt.

"What else did they hide from me?"

"You were born Alteonis Malcom Potter" James answered for his wife "They changed it when they realized you were a wizard and they even pretended that you were their son".

"Who're my real parents?" Dudley asked James.

"I think your father should answer that".

"I'm sorry Alteo" Tomix sighed "I never would've left you here knowing this would happen".

"It's such a relief that I'm not really related to this scum, no offense Aunt Lily" said Dudley "Is it possible to restore my magic and go to Hogwarts?"

James smiled and pointed his wand at Dudley "Encorpia di Magia!"

Instantly a light flared around Dudley, his eyes glowed bright blue for a second, he instantly became lean and slightly muscular, his hair spiked up and a single lock of it altered to the colour of snow white. Finally Dudley's eyes became precisely the same shade of blue as Tomix's.

Alteo Potter wheeled round on his adoptive Parents.

"Obliterate any memories they have of me as well would you?"

"Of course" said Lily.

"Um what year will I be in?" said Alteo.

"Third" said James "The spell I used gave you the knowledge you should have had this year".

"And how will I get there?"

Tomix dropped his hold on Vernon and approached his son "I'll Transport you onto the train, technically I'm dead so you mustn't mention me or your Uncle or Aunt okay son?"

Alteo nodded unsurely.

"Don't worry my spell has sorted everything" James assured his nephew.

"Thank you Uncle James, Aunt Lily, I'll leave you to tidy up that scum".

"No problems Al'" said Lily "We'll see you soon okay?"

"Okay"

Alteo nodded to Tomix and a world distortion later they were gone.

….

"Moonridge, Celeste".

A diminutive girl with tawny tresses timidly approached the stool upon which the sorting hat rested. She lowered herself into the seat and McGonagall lowered the sorting hat atop her head.

A moment later the hat cried a single word for the hat to hear "EMRYS!"

A smattering of applause came from the house table furthest to the left and Celeste dropped into a seat beside Astoria Greengrass and her sister Daphne.

"Moonridge, Elrich" said McGonagall.

'Ah, hello young one' said the hat.

'Hello Sorting Hat where do you think I should go?'

'I shall place you in the house of those who have the traits of protectiveness as its founder did'

"EMRYS!"

Elrich joined the table beside his sister.

The Sorting dragged on through countless names from Harold to Perkins until continuing the trend a most unusual name was called "Potter, Alteonis".

"Relative of yours?"

"Dunno"

"Alteo is a late addition due to unfortunate circumstances" said Dumbledore clearly "an unidentified source managed to escort him on the train to begin to attend his third year".

Alteo put on the hat. The sorting of the newest third year took around five whole minutes before the hat decided to shout "EMRYS!"

Alteo rushed to the furthermost left table and incidentally dropped in beside Harry. The latter of which peered into the boy's eyes and whispered "Dudley?"

"Yeah, Someone came to my house apparently my parents beat most of my magic outta me".

"Well hi then" said Harry with a chuckle.

"Bet that they didn't know I helped you sneak out a few times back in the day aye Harry?"

Harry chuckled "Ten bets say we can turn the whole school upside down now".

"Of course" laughed Alteo "So who're your friends?"

"Hey Potter!" shouted Parkinson from across the Great Hall "Is it true you fainted? I mean you actually fainted?"

Without uttering a sound Harry, Ron, Draco, Neville, Fred and George sauntered to the front of the Great Hall.

"Sorry Professor" said Harry "But before you announce dinner we have a few announcements of our own".

"As you wish Harry, you have the floor".

Without any preamble the entire Brotherhood glared at the Slytherin table. As one they transformed into their awakened states. The transformation comprised of the usual hair defying hair styles, dulled eyes and ethereal white auras.

"THERE'S SIX OF THEM!" exclaimed Zabini.

"This is absolutely impossible!" screamed Parkinson.

After the Caelin event few people wanted to talk to or even look at the six elementals as they moved back to their table, even Emrys students seemed hesitant to speak to Harry, Ron, Drake, Neville, Fred or George for the remainder of the night. Only Luna, Tori, Ginny, Hermione and Alteo seemed unaffected. Harry introduced Alteo to the others and by the end of the Welcoming feast the newest member of Emrys was talking animatedly as though he and the others had been friends for many years.

"That was so cool!" Elrich whispered to Tori "I'm Elrich and that's Celeste but she doesn't say much"

Celeste inclined her head as a way of greeting.

"I'm Astoria and that's my stuck up sister Daphne, just ignore her she's an Ice Queen".

"I knew one of those from my adoptive elder brother, she was the scariest shit I'd ever seen and just made a mental note to stay away from her no offense".

"Shut up" said Daphne simply "I'm trying to eat".

"Sorry guys" whispered Tori.

Celeste and Elrich just shrugged nonchalantly.

END CHAPTER

Sorry that I Didn't put the first day in but the Dursley s getting comeuppance was a big enough substitute I hope and muwhwhahahaha props to anyone who guessed James and Lily are alive. Hehehe Tomix is Dudley's father and the latter is really a wizard named Alteo! If anyone hates on this story idea I will burn them with their own flames as I don't usually read negative reviews. Other than that I hope you liked this and please review

Nox!


	21. The Infamous Temper Of Lily Evans

Dark Lelouch3221: Hahah omg you guessed it! The GOF arc will be dedicated to you

And to all of my other reviewers I am thankful and will answer all questions in a REVIEW answers chapter soon I'm just typing out as many chapters as I can until I go back to course.

CHAPTER TWENTY ONE: THE INFAMOUS TEMPER OF LILY EVANS

When Tomix re-entered Number Four Privet Drive the scene hadn't changed very much, James and Lily still glaring across at the Dursleys.

"YOU DESTROYED HIM!" roared Lily suddenly "I'M SUPPOSED TO BE YOUR DAMN SISTER AND YOU COULDN'T EVEN DO ME ONE RESPECTFUL THING LET ALONE THE FACT THAT YOU MALNOURISHED AND ABUSED AN INNOCENT CHILD!"

"I will not be spoken to like that in my home" said Petunia stiffly.

"YOU'RE PATHETIC PETUNIA! JUST BECAUSE YOU ARE JEALOUS OF WHAT MY KIND CAN DO DOES NOT GIVE YOU THE RIGHT TO TAKE IT OUT ON INNOCENT CHILDREN!"

"Jealous?" scoffed Petunia "of freaks like you?"

"YOU DIDN'T THINK WE WERE FREAKS WHEN YOU WROTE TO DUMBLEDORE PLEADING AND BEGGING HIM TO TAKE YOU INTO HOGWARTS DID YOU?"

"Petunia is this true?"

"Of course not" stammered Mrs. Dursley.

"WOW MY SISTER IS A FUCKING LIAR!"

"You dare accost my wife?"

"STUPEFY!" roared Lily pointing her wand at Mr. Dursley.

A jet of illuminating red light collided into the overly large man, he hit the sofa unconscious.

"HOW DARE YOU ATTACK MY HUSBAND!?" bellowed Mrs. Dursley.

"HE STARTED IT YOU HEARTLESS BITCH!"

"Lily-"

"DON'T YOU TELL ME TO CALM DOWN JAMES POTTER!"

James sighed.

Suddenly a ringing sound alerted the room's occupants to Tomix's jacket vibrating. He pressed the button on his jacket and a voice filled the hallowed walls of the Dursley's living room.

"Agent Morningstar?"

"It's me"

"Your Contract to eradicate the abusers of Lord Merlin has been processed, you have full permission to execute your targets".

"Affirmative".

"Lily you have the final say Obliviation or Death?"

"Obliviation would respect my parents but I have no love left for these abusers" said Lily stiffly "I'm sure my parents would agree especially since the abuse was against their own grandson".

"Are you sure?"

"Kill the criminals Agent Potter" said Lily in an emotionless voice "They are no family of mine".

"Very well" said Tomix tonelessly pointing his wand directly at Lily's former sister "By decree of the Inotia you Petunia Dursley are deemed guilty of abuse against Lord Merlin and beating the magic out of an innocent child, punishment: execution".

Petunia gasped at the man in fear "Please have mercy!"

"Sorry" stated Tomix in a voice devoid of emotion "All out of mercy".

Petunia grew tears in her eyes, the saturation trickled down her elongated cheeks.

Tomix ignored her and kept his wand trained on her "Avada Kedavra!"

An encompassing green hue filled the room and a moment later Petunia Dursley slumped to the ground dead.

"You're allowed to use Unforgivable Curses?" James asked his brother.

"Privileges of being in the Inotia" shrugged Tomix pointing his wand at Vernon "Ennervate!"

Vernon Dursley gasped as consciousness burst through the various veins in his body.

"YOU MURDERED MY WIFE!" He roared.

"I merely carried out her execution" shrugged Tomix.

Vernon Dursley charged at Tomix, fist raised intending to land a blow on his wife's executioner however the Wizarding Assassin merely stepped to the side of the beefy man and bought his dagger down against Vernon Dursley's head, slicing the cranium clean from the body.

Vernon's head and whale-sized body slammed against the floor, Tomix sheathed the weapon and finalized the case with one word "Guilty".

"Are you okay Lily Flower?" said James gently, wrapping his wife in a hug.

"I'm fine James they deserved it, for both Harry and Alteo".

"How do the Inotia deal with clean up?" James asked his brother.

"Guilty Criminals don't even get a proper burial and the magic of an execution wipes the memories of any non-witnesses of their deaths except for Inotia members and we merely vanish the bodies".

Tomix pointed his wand at the deceased Dursleys and muttered "Evanesco".

Soundlessly both the bodies of Petunia and Vernon Dursley vanished from this plane forever.

"Let's go" said Lily "We have things to do".

"Of course Lily Flower" said James.

The world distorted once more and the three elder Potters vanished from the now empty Number Four Privet Drive for the last time.

….

Harry opened his eyes quickly and peered around the Emrys third year boys' dorms. The usual scenery of the beds circled around the room greeted his visionary tract a new bed had been placed in the room for Alteo and Harry noted the absence of Ron's former pet rat Scabbers with a certain amount of guilt that he had lost his best friend his pet. Without looking around Harry dressed in his Hogwarts robes and descended the stairs to the common room.

"Another year" said Harry with a smile "And after him helping us on the train I know Professor Lupin will be an excellent Defence teacher".

"Harry?"

'_Hermione what're you doing up this early?' _

'_I could ask you the same Harry-Bear' _Hermione replied through their bond..

Harry laughed '_Point taken'. _

'_Are you alright?'_

'_Yeah just an early riser' _shrugged Harry.

'_I hope you're right, I'd hate to have to tickle the truth out of you' _smiled Hermione.

'_That's cheating Mione!' _protested Harry.

'_Didn't stop you in the summer' _

'_Fair enough'._

'_I'm worried about today Harry'_

'_Whatever for Mione?' _

'_I hate it when Pansy and her crew pick on me and I'm really getting nervous about it already'._

Harry wrapped his arms around his bond-mate and whispered "Don't let anyone tell you that your anything less than beautiful and if they do just think that you will always score higher than them in tests".

"Thank you Harry" said Hermione quietly.

…..

"Excellent" said Harry "We've got Dumbledore's training first off!"

"He's taken us out of Potions one day a week!" said Ron brightly.

"It can't get any better!" cried Drake.

After a rushed breakfast Harry, Drake and Ron strolled toward the Headmaster's office at a sedate pace knowing that they had finished their meal a great deal of time before the Headmaster. Harry wondered what Dumbledore would be teaching them this year. Magic that enhanced their abilities or something that had nothing to do with normal magic. The trio reached the Gargoyle protecting Hogwarts' Headmaster's chambers and awaited The Professor's arrival.

A few minutes later they were joined by Professor McGonnagall who spoke directly to them "Potter, Wealsey, Pendragon what are you doing here?"

"Just waiting for Grandfather Albus, Grandma".

"Huh?" said the transfiguration teacher intelligently.

"I called you Grandma" said Harry "I know the truth".

"Oh" said McGonnagall "Well I am shocked to say the least".

A second later she had pulled Harry into a hug and said quietly "I'm glad you do Harry it was so hard watching you from afar, I hope we can rebuild our once great family in a new generation".

"I'm sure we will" said Harry brightly,

"Ah, Harry, Drake, Ron how are you?"

"Good" the trio responded.

"Very Well we must proceed to the lesson there will be more time for family bonding later on".

"Okay" nodded Harry "See you later Grandma".

"Have a good lesson Harry, see you later".

In Dumbledore's study the lower floor had been cleared except for four chairs. Dumbledore instructed the boys to sit and spoke yet his words made him sound like an ethereal figure of legend.

"The first thing I will be teaching you is the art of magical mind defence or as it is called in common terms Occlumency".

"Wow" breathed Drake.

"The trick most believe lies in emptying your mind, this is an amateur mistake that often leads to the user into being an easier target the true trick is to know your greatest strength an create an unbreakable image of this. Often it is an image of a person whom we love and feel will protect us no matter the situation".

"Mum" said Drake.

"Charlie" said Ron without thinking.

"I don't know" Harry admitted "I don't really think of anyone".

"Alas I feared that may be the case" Dumbledore nodded.

"Maybe we should give him a person to feel will protect him then".

"How the hell did you get in here?"

"I walked in" said the man slowly "Pettigrew was captured remember?"

"Mr. Black" smiled Dumbledore.

"Harry" said Sirius ignoring Dumbledore "It's an honour to see you all grown up".

"Sirius" said Harry "You were my dad's best friend?"

Sirius nodded "And your Godfather".

Without thinking Harry wrapped the man up in a brotherly embrace.

"BLACK!"

"SNIVELLUS!"

Severus Snape ran into the office, He aimed his wand at the Azkaban Escapee and smirked "I honestly hoped I'd be the one to capture you, you overgrown mutt".

"There's no need for that Severus" said Dumbledore calmly.

"I think there is Professor, this man belongs in an Azkaban Cell!"

"How did you even break through the wards?" Drake asked Sirius.

"I'm Padfoot from the original Marauders" Sirius explained "I used my furry friend to walk rather than apparate, It's risky but I've been visiting Albus for the last few days and he suggested I come to meet you today".

"Wow" said Ron in awe "It's an honour sir".

"Padfoot will do" Sirius said with an outbreak of bark-like laughter.

"ENOUGH!" bellowed Snape.

"No I think that's enough from you Snivellus!" growled another voice from behind Snape "I've been watching you torture my son for two years and I will not wait any longer to stop you from doing it a third year in a row".

"James?" said Sirius "But you died! I saw your body".

"We faked it Padfoot" said James simply.

"We?"

"It's been a long time hasn't it Padfoot?"

"Morningstar?"

"Yip it's me old pal" smiled Tomix.

"Prove it!" cried Sirius "Prove you're not Death Eaters in disguise!"

James and Tomix sighed and transformed into Prongs and Morningstar respectively. Morningstar himself was a large lion with a long red mane and almost glowing golden fur, he bared his teeth at Snape and growled lowly.

Without further ado Sirius Black, Harry Potter and Albus Dumbledore hit the ground unconscious.

"Knew that'd happen" said Lily walking into the room and stroking Prongs' fur "We'd better get them to the Hospital Wing".

"No need" said Tomix "Ennervate!"

"My sons!" cried Dumbledore hugging the three thought to be dead people as one "and my wonderful daughter in law".

"Mum? Dad?" said Harry unsurely.

"It's us son" said James.

Harry ran sobbing openly into his parents waiting arms "I missed you so much!"

"We missed you as well son" said Lily with tears in her eyes.

"We can be a proper family now?"

"Of course Harry" said James firmly "From now on all of us will do this together".

"Enough!" bellowed Snape "I'll get you all!"

"Severus Snape you are hereby fired from your position as Potions Master of Hogwarts and I expect you to be off Hogwarts Grounds by the end of the day" said Dumbledore calmly.

"You can't find another Professor at this much short notice!"

"I'll teach Potions Albus" said Lily firmly.

"Wonderful! Get out of my sight Snivellus" Dumbledore spat.

END CHAPTER

Muwhahahah! Anyone see that coming? Doubt it there are certain things to come that needed James, Tomix and Lily to arrive now and yes Harry will still need the Patronus to fight off Dementors at the end of the year but it will be for reasons undisclosed yet.


	22. The New Minister

**LUMOS!**

**Here's twenty two, I hope everyone enjoys it and I got a bit teary eyed writing some of this love you all and here's some review responses:**

Eagle-Eyes: thank you and I will

Grandthawn: thanks again and I like it very much as well.

Rb2312: all questions shall be answered soon and the reunion is completely done this chap with some much unexpected appearances! Hope you continue to enjoy the story friend

Rbear1231: There will be sooner or later just need to be patient friend.

Southpark172: Thanks and um I'm not sure but it may come up later.

Dark Lelouch3221: I think that this chapter will keep the surprises going lol loss for words? Yeah I always envisioned Tomix as a bad assed assassin. He is in fact a character from my original fiction I wrote for a school project but he was an ordinary assassin and the Inotia were Muggles not Wizards.

Petunia and Vernon dying may have been the big speech taking moment but I've always wanted that to happen but J.K Rowling never got around to it…. Enjoy this chapter and haaha I don't know about one of the best but I will accept that I'm not terrible lol.

_There's something that's changed in me but I'll always stand against the dark! Awaken the powers deep within, cause even if they get you down they'll never count you out! (Get back up!). Bounded together by friendship (One Love!). No matter what happens we'll all stand together, Caelins one and all! We'll defend the world from all who try to enslave it!_

CHAPTER TWENTY TWO: THE NEW MINISTER OF MAGIC

"You can't do this to me!" exclaimed Snape "I have served this school for many years".

"And now that service is no longer required as we have discovered someone far more suited to a teaching position at this school".

"YOU'LL PAY FOR THIS ALL OF YOU!"

Snape turned on his heel and stalked out of Dumbledore's office.

Tomix turned to his father and said quietly "I doubt we've seen the last of him father".

"We can deal with Severus Snape at a later moment in time" Dumbledore waved his son off.

"Right now" Harry interjected "I'd like to know where the hell you've been for the last god damn twelve years!"

"Harry what you have to understand is we wanted to take you away from the pain those buggered Dursleys caused you but alas there were certain things we had to do before we could take you back into our lives" James attempted to explain "There was the first matter of our bodies recovering from the dark spells Voldemort used, I myself thought that the Wizarding world would be most unkind if we were to return as well".

"That doesn't really justify anything" said Harry "I mean that may have taken four years not twelve".

"I myself had a mission from the Inotia and was called immediately over to the states" Tomix cut in "An old pureblood had murdered his entire family and I had to carry out the execution process".

"We were scared that you didn't want to know us Harry" said Lily.

Harry sighed "I guess I can live with these answers".

Suddenly Dumbledore's office door opened and the new Defence Teacher ambled in "Albus I – James? Sirius? Tomix? Lily?"

These were the last words of Remus Lupin before he too blacked out on the floor of Dumbledore's study in a manner reminiscent of Sirius, Harry and Dumbledore.

"Dammit!" cursed James and he handed Tomix a single galleon.

"Thank you" smirked the elder Potter twin.

"What's that all about?" Sirius answered his friends.

"Morningstar bet me you'd all faint whereas I thought Moony'd hold himself together" said James despondently.

"Nice to know you have faith in me James" said Sirius sarcastically.

Tomix sighed but chose to simply ignore his friends and cast a quick Ennervate! In his unconscious friend.

"You're all alive but how?"

"Wizards out of time" James reminded Remus as the defence teacher shared hugs all round his friends.

"I see that it all worked out according to plan then".

"Can you all wait here?" said Dumbledore "I believe a certain Transfiguration Professor should be informed of your return".

"Of course father" said James smiling.

Dumbledore inclined his head and departed from his office.

"I think some introductions are in order" said Remus "You boys obviously know me as your defence against the dark arts teacher but anyway I'm Remus Lupin".

"I'm Tomix Potter, I am a member of the Wizarding Assassin Core the Inotia and James' elder twin brother".

"Call me James, I'm Harry's father and a former Auror for the Ministry".

"I'm of course the new potions master Lily Potter and I'm Harry's mum".

"Names Ron Weasley, I'm Harry's best friend and the Caelin of Wind".

"Drake Pendragon" Drake introduced himself "I'm the Caelin of Water".

"And I am notorious mass murderer, dashing god of all things women and of course the legendary prank-master Sirius Black".

"I see Azkaban didn't damage your ego Padfoot old friend" said Lupin with a small laugh.

"Of course it hasn't Moony" Sirius shot back.

"Typical" muttered Lily.

Conversations trailed over Dumbledore's office for the next few minutes. The Marauders learned of Harry's adventures in his first year, the chaos of his second, his battles with Quirrel and Riddle respectively and of course his forged soul bonds with Ron's younger sister Ginny and their closest female friend Hermione.

"I can't wait to meet them both!" exclaimed Lily.

"Hey does she have red hair like Ron?" Sirius asked his godson.

"Um Yeah" said Harry slowly wondering where his godfather was going with this line of questioning.

"The Potter Curse strikes again" Sirius roared with laughter.

"Potter Curse?"

"Potters always end up with redheads" shrugged Sirius, Harry glared at his godfather.

The door to Dumbledore's office opened and said headmaster walked in followed by a rather nervous looking Professor McGonagall.

"Minnie!" exclaimed Sirius pulling his former teacher onto a hug.

"Get off me Black!" she exclaimed but there was the slightest trace of amusement in her voice.

"Sorry" shrugged Sirius but everyone in the room could tell that he wasn't in the slightest bit.

"You'll have to excuse Padfoot" said Tomix "Azkaban has addled his brains in fact the only thing it really left behind was an ego and a stench I can only associate with wet dog".

"Shut it Tommy!" snarled Sirius.

"Tommy? Jay?" said McGonagall silent tears poured down her face as she embraced both of her boys in turn.

"We're really alive before you pass out on us" said James chuckling "You should've seen it, all of the boys lost consciousness from seeing us".

McGonagall laughed softly and embraced her daughter in law "It's good to see you again Lil".

"You too Minnie".

"So these three are your successors then?" Tomix asked Dumbledore.

"Yes I believe they are the best candidates for the role" confirmed Dumbledore.

"I'm very proud" smiled James.

"Well I'm afraid we are out of time for the lesson boys, I shall give you notes to excuse you for the rest of the day to reacquaint yourselves with your family".

"But only Harry is their family" said Drake.

"Not really" said Sirius "your mother is my cousin as is Ron's father".

The Potters and Sirius got reacquainted with the children a lot of the day was spent with the Marauders telling stories of their own years of Hogwarts. Tales of picking on Snape when he got out of line, causing trouble for the teachers and some of James' more chaotic attempts at asking Lily out.

Harry, Ron and Drake told some of their own pranking stories as well and by lunchtime it was as though they hadn't even been separated for twelve years at all. After a lunch down in the Hogwarts kitchens The Marauders showed the teens secret locations around the school which usually lay invisible to many among the student and staff body. At half past four the group met up with a quartet of girls roaming the hallways.

"Hey guys".

"Hey" greeted the boys.

It was Ginny, Tori, Luna and Hermione and apparently the four of them had been worried when the boys hadn't shown up for any of their classes that day.

"So you're Harry's soul mates?" said Lily.

Hermione and Ginny both sported cute little blushes "Um yes ma'am".

The Potter matriarch wrapped both girls up in a tight hug "It's so nice to finally meet you both".

"Thanks it's great to meet you as well" said Ginny.

"It's a pleasure to meet you as well" said Hermione.

James sauntered over to the girls, he put a hand to his chin as if deeply inspecting the girls and the duo slightly retreated under the Marauder's serious gaze.

"Well fate is quite kind to you kiddo they're cute ones that's for sure" smirked James.

Harry blushed but managed to stammer "Dad! Stop it! We don't want this connection, Hermione's trying to research a way out of it".

Lily looked momentarily stunned, she turned to Ginny and asked almost silently "He was the one who pushed that ideal isn't he?"

Ginny nodded "You should've seen the explosion that he caused when we first realized we were bonded".

"Harry" said James seriously "There's no way out of the bond, a disconnection of this magnitude could cause irreparable damage and in most cases death".

Harry let out a deep sigh "I guess we can stop bothering with researching about the soul bonds then".

"No Harry" said Hermione firmly "I'll keep looking, I need to know more".

'_If you're sure Mione' _

'_I am Harry-Bear, please trust me'_

'_I do trust you, I trust both you and Gin-Gin very much but unless it's life threatening I don't think we should worry about our connection, I actually enjoy the closeness that I've been denied before today' _Harry sent through the mind link.

'_Thank you Harry-Bear' _Ginny put through the link a small smile gracing her outward features.

"It's kinda unnerving that you can communicate without actually talking" Ron mused.

Harry laughed "Thanks mate".

The day passed with relative ease for the Potters, Weasleys, Tori, Drake and Hermione, soon enough the Hogwarts students were piling in for dinner at their respective house tables.

Dumbledore stood and prepared to address the school opening his arms wide as though it was the greatest pleasure in the world to have all of his students in the Great Hall with him.

"Welcome Students" he said with a serious tone "You may notice that tonight we have a few dinner guests at the staff table this evening, the first are James and Tomix Potter who until recently were believed dead but were recently discovered alive, the second is wrongly accused Azkaban Prisoner Sirius Black who is in all terms of the word innocent. You may also notice the absence of Professor Snape this evening this is because his mistreatment of any non-Slytherin reached my ears and I simply could not tolerate it any more. To take his place please welcome Hogwarts new Potions Master Professor Lily Potter".

Four of the five house tables erupted immediately after this announcement. It seemed that the only people annoyed at Snape's departure was Pansy Parkinson and her crew of Slytherin.

All of a sudden the doors to the Great Hall burst open and a certain greasy-haired former Potions teacher strode into the room leading two individuals into the expanse of the great hall. Severus Snape was striding arrogantly ahead of Cornelius Fudge and Lucius Malfoy.

"I give you the Prisoner of Azkaban gentlemen" sneered Snape "And the Hogwarts headmaster who's been shielding him these past few months!"

"Albus" drawled Lucius "You are under arrest for harbouring a criminal and Sirius Black you are hereby under arrest for escaping Azkaban prison".

"Gentlemen if you'd kindly come with us" said Fudge darkly "We'll place you into Azkaban where you both belong!"

"Like hell you will!" exclaimed a voice from behind them.

Fudge, Snape and Malfoy whipped round and gasped. The individual whom had just entered the Great Hall was a pale witch with platinum blond hair streaked with the darkest of charcoal black.

"Cissa what are you doing here?" said Lucius in a feigned polite voice.

"Saving my cousin" said Narcissa simply "I won't be tainted by you anymore Lucius, for years I watched frightened as you abused my son but no longer will I stand idly by and allow you to inflict any more pain on innocent lives!"

"Black escaped from Ministry Custody-"

"Actually" contradicted Narcissa "Sirius Black never received a trial therefore was never a convicted criminal and in fact could have left Azkaban whenever he so wished".

"You're kidding me!?" exclaimed Sirius "I wasted twelve years for nothing!?"

"You cannot prove this" Snape sneered to Narcissa.

"Actually you overgrown grease-ball I can prove that Sirius Black never received a trial, the person who knows such developments is with me".

The doors to the Great Hall swung open a third time and a very familiar person strode up to Narcissa's side.

"Hello Amelia".

"It's been awhile" smiled the head of the department of magical law enforcement.

"I think you should let everyone know of what was decided by the Wizenagamot today".

Amelia smiled and extracted a scroll from the inside of her robes and read aloud:

"We the Wizenagamot hereby declare Sirius Black innocent of all charges including the framing of the Potters to he-who-must-not-be-named, the killing of Peter Pettigrew and twelve Muggles, and finally escaping from Azkaban prison as he was never tried to be placed there in the first place. These findings are in accordance with testimonies by Narcissa Black formerly Malfoy, James Potter, Albus Dumbledore, Sirius Black, Peter Pettigrew, Lily Potter nee Evans, and Tomix Potter. In accordance to this trial we hereby exonerate Lord Black and grant him his freedom. Furthermore these events have informed us that Cornelius Fudge is an incompetent excuse for the minister of our world and hereby decree that Mr. Fudge is no longer minister of magic immediately upon the public reading of this letter. We the Wizenagamot have decided that the most suitable replacement for this job to be Tomix Potter who himself is a former Auror and currently a member of the Wizarding task force, The Inotia. Tomix shall immediately replace Fudge upon the public reading of this letter.

Weldin Artorich, Head of the Wizenagamot".

Tomix gaped at Amelia and said faintly "Is this true?"

"Yes, but Weldin did say you could reject the position if you so wished".

"I'll take it" affirmed Tomix "did you bring any Aurors with you Madame Bones?"

"Unfortunately not" said Amelia sadly.

"James d'you want your head Auror job back?"

"But Dawlish-" began Fudge.

"Would be honoured to work under James again" said mentioned Auror.

"How'd you get here?"

"We followed Amelia" interjected Kingsley Shacklebolt.

James stood and shook hands with his old colleagues.

"Welcome back Auror Potter it's been a long time".

"Potter, Shacklebolt, Dawlish, arrest Severus Snape on charges of attempting to incriminate innocent men, Cornelius Fudge for treason and sedition, finally Lucius Malfoy on nineteen cases of child and magical creature abuse".

"You have no proof!" cried Lucius.

"Ah that's where you're wrong, I have a victim and witness testimony".

"From who?"

A loud CRACK filled the Great Hall, a small brown figure with round tennis-ball like green eyes appeared beside Tomix.

"Dobby?" said Lucius in disbelief "You're willing to take the word of a lowly house elf?"

"It was you and a certain humanized toad who even formed the department for the regulation of magical creatures Malfoy, my first duty as Minister of Magic is to announce equal rights for all magical creatures whether wizard or any other, my first goal as Minister of Magic is to eliminate all forms of discrimination within our establishments" Tomix declared loudly.

"This is absurd!" snarled Snape.

Tomix ignored him "Potter, Dawlish, Shacklebolt escort these criminals out of my sight".

James grabbed Snape, Dawlish clutched Lucius' shoulder and finally Kingsley gripped Fudges forearm and together the three Aurors dragged the criminals from the room.

"I'm sorry father" said Tomix "but I'll have to step into the Ministry to sort out some things over the next few days and get Snape, Fudge and Malfoy into the Azkaban Cells that they belong in".

"Of course, farewell son".

Tomix inclined his head to his father, strode down the hallway, gripped Alteo and Harry's shoulders in turn and left the Great Hall along with Amelia discussing things in an unconceivable tone.

"Cissy?"

"Paddy!" cried Narcissa running up to Sirius and throwing her arms around him.

Sirius returned the hug and whispered into her ear "I'm sorry I was gone so long, I can't believe I let that bastard hurt your little boy".

"It's not your fault you overgrown dolt!" she chastised him "I'm just glad that we got you out of that hell safely after all".

Drake stood and walked over to his mother and her cousin.

"Mum?"

"Drake!" exclaimed Narcissa and she pulled her son into a tight hug "I've missed you".

"He didn't hurt you too badly did he?"

"Nothing I can't handle and he's off to Azkaban if Tommy and Jay has anything to do with it".

"Tommy and Jay?" asked Harry joining Drake at the latter's mum's side.

"You must be Harry" said Narcissa.

"I am" said Harry extending a hand but both he and Drake got the shock of their lives when she pulled him into a hug.

"I think you owe us an explanation" said Drake firmly.

"I didn't marry Lucius by choice Drake it was a betrothal contract" started Narcissa "In fact I happened to be best friends with Lily and later by extension the Marauders. My father married me off to Lucius in order to strengthen our bloodline and stamp out my blood traitor ideals. I am Harry's godmother as James decided that it would be better for him to choose your godfather and your godmother to be chosen by Lily".

"You're my godmother?" said Harry.

Narcissa nodded silently.

Harry and Drake turned to each other with big smiles on their faces "That technically means we're godbrothers!"

Narcissa went to the staff table to reunite with the woman she had for so long considered a sister and Harry and Drake returned to their seats beside the twins, Neville, Ron and Alteo. As if on cue fireworks erupted in the hall just in front of the staff table and words formed as if written by an invisible hand.

_**THE RENEGADE MARAUDERS WOULD LIKE TO OFFER OUR GREATEST JOY AT THE REMOVAL OF THE MOST USELESS POTIONS TEACHER IN HOGWARTS HISTORY SNIVELLUS SNAPE! THIS FIREWORK DISPLAY IS FOR A SMALL CELEBRATION WHICH DOUBLES AS A WELCOME TO A GOOD POTIONS TEACHER FOR A CHANGE! GOOD LUCK PROFESSSOR! REMEMBER HOGWARTS WE'LL BE WATCHING!**_

_**PRONGLET, ORANGI, DRAKELL, GRATIK, PHAZER, LEAF AND SHADOW**_

The next morning Harry just managed to rush himself into the Potions classroom within the dungeons just before the bell. He heaved a sigh of relief when he realized his mother wasn't present yet. Drake and Ron waved him over and Harry joined them at their Cauldron. Five minutes later the classroom opened and Lily entered. She wore a simple robe with an emerald necklace and finally her coppery hair was tied into a loose side ponytail for purpose or convenience Harry could not tell.

"Welcome to another Potions lesson!" exclaimed Lily "I have three rules but other than that I'm a pretty chilled person, firstly there will be no favouritism just because Snape favoured his own house does not mean I apply it in my own lessons, rule number two don't sabotage another's potion anyone who does will be sent straight to headmaster Dumbledore no exceptions and thirdly please for the love of everything magical don't call me Professor Potter. I want to teach you all knowing that you aren't intimidated by an official title and can relate to me on a more one to one level than you looking up at me but if you insist on using the Professor moniker it's Professor Lily".

Everyone in the class minus Pansy Parkinson and her Slytherin crew looked ecstatic of the new approach to their Potions Lessons.

"God this place has gone to the dogs" hissed Parkinson to Zabini "this is their biggest mistake since hiring Hagrid".

"Shut up Parkinson" said Drake.

"Unless you want to feel the power of six Caelin" added Harry in false tones of calmness.

"Enough!" Lily cut in sharply "Thirty points from Slytherin for antagonizing students and disputing staffing choices. Today we will be brewing the strengthening potion".

Potions went easier and better for almost everyone that day, Ron really got into the swing of it and by the end had brewed the most respectable brew in the room. He had received top marks and forty five points for Emrys. All in all everyone had enjoyed the lesson. Harry vaguely wondered what chaos this year would entail.

**END CHAPTER**

**Well Narcissa actually befriended the Marauders and was roped into marrying Lucius. Tomix becomes minister and gets rid of three hated people. I really got excited writing this chapter and hope you guys enjoyed reading it just as much. NO DAMN FLAMES OR PLOT HATING OR I WILL USE THE POWER OF FIRE TO BURN YOU! Heehe thanks to rb2312 who has just given me an idea for pairings. I said earlier that it'd be Remus/Tonks but have changed it to Remus/Narcissa and Dudley(Alteo)/Tonks because I really like that idea! Thanks very much rb2312!**


	23. The Caelin Of Darkness

**LUMOS!**

**Hey there friends, fans and everyone else, I'm really excited for this chapter and I originally had two names for this chapter but decided that this one sounded better. Okay so now I'm gonna deal with the review responses and then kick it into high gear for lack of a better term.**

Albiona: thanks once again and hope you continue to enjoy the story.

Candice: Thank you and the wait is over hahaha lol

Spdyturtle11: thank you very much friend.

Dark Lelouch3221: Hmmm an interesting idea for the trip to France I had planned on Harry joining them for the trip but I also wanted to put in the Quidditch World Cup as well so I'm still trying to suss out which one I want to use or even how to do both. Haha I guess this is repayment I'm speechless now I wasn't expecting an idea like that but concede that it'd be one giant hilarity and I probably couldn't keep a straight face writing it so I think that shall happen. I'm going for Sirius/OC but she won't be introduced until a later stage. Take care friend and hope you enjoy another chapter.

Rb2312: He is settling in really well, I didn't really elaborate on his situation as the focus for that chapter was setting up Tomix as Minister and foreshadowing a confrontation at the end of the year because I freed Padfoot early I needed a sort of thing to bring forth the Dementors for the whole thing in canon. The big family is all together but Dumbledore and McGonagall are unaware that Tomix has a son so that may just be an interesting confrontation. Yes I think both of those are going to happen after you gave me that idea because I think that with his own fan club Dudley (Alteo) would want someone who wants to be with him rather than using it as an excuse to get close to the boy who lived. Thanks for the help and hope you enjoy this chapter.

_There's something that's changed in me but I'll always stand against the dark! Awaken the powers deep within, cause even if they get you down they'll never count you out! (Get back up!). Bounded together by friendship (One Love!). No matter what happens we'll all stand together, Caelins one and all! We'll defend the world from all who try to enslave it!_

CHAPTER TWENTY THREE: THE CAELIN OF DARKNESS

It had been a steadfast week for Harry and his friends, there had been a rather large amount of happenings for their third year. Lily Potter was adjusting well to her position as the new Potions Master of Hogwarts and was quickly becoming one of the student's favourite teachers especially due to the fact that she was not a pushover with the Slytherin's as Snape had been during his time as the teacher of the subject. With the new approach to learning instilled by Professor Potter Ron had discovered a flare in himself he didn't know existed and much to her jealousy the youngest Weasley male found himself easily matching Hermione's marks within the subject.

"Prophet's here" said Neville handing a copy over to Harry.

Harry glanced toward the front page and gasped "Holy hell! Listen to this; earlier today it was discovered that Cornelius Fudge denied a direct request from not one but four most ancient and noble families in Britain's Magical History and was removed from his position as Minister of Magic! Under the orders of many higher ranking Ministry officials and direct word of the current Lord Gryffindor the newly appointed Minister of Magic is the former Auror and until recently believed deceased Tomix Potter. Potter a graduate of Hogwarts himself has proved to be a prominent force against those who try to take the freedom away from innocent. Minister Potter has already made his mark on the Wizarding community by revealing that a Death Eater cannot be imperiused when taking the Dark Mark as he who must not be named made the wearers of his mark only ever be able to accept his lordship under their own free will. To this end many notable former assistant's to Voldemort's first reign were placed in custody including Lucius Malfoy, Severus Snape and Fenrir Greyback who had once claimed to be under the influence of the Imperius Curse when serving the Dark Wizard who caused the last war. Another act of the new minister involved clearing the formerly accused Sirius Black and taking the recently believed dead Peter Pettigrew into the highest security cell that Azkaban has to offer".

"Looks like dad managed to make a name for himself rather quickly" chuckled Alteo.

"At least the fool Fudge's mistakes are being rectified" agreed Drake.

"Funny in a way" said Ginny who was sitting across from Harry "Snape gets fired from Hogwarts and chucked in a Prison Cell within a week, someone must really hate him".

"Uncle Tomix does" stated Harry simply "Him and my father were rivals with the greasy-haired bat in their school days".

"How do you know that?"

"Dad told me" shrugged Harry "We had a long talk the night we found out about them being alive this whole time, he thought I'd be mad for them abandoning me but I realize that some things are just out of their control".

"That's a wise decision Harry" agreed Hermione "Well I'd better go start my research on the soul bonds maybe we can try and get back to normal".

"Normal in a vague sense of the word" Harry told her.

All of the brotherhood plus Alteo laughed at Harry's response as Fred and George joined the table.

"Your Mum is excellent!" Fred cheered.

"Why what'd she do?"

"We were about to get caught by that dim-witted Trelawney and Professor Lily comes along and says that she would punish us" said George cryptically.

"And as soon as Trelawney left Professor Lily just let us go and she said something like I couldn't let the legendary Renegades be caught now could I?"

"I find that really strange" said Hermione "She's a Professor but insists on everyone using her first name".

"She's trying to be more or less on the same plane as the students" Harry explained "Mum reckons everyone'll be less intimidated because of how Snape was".

"Makes sense, I honestly can say Potions is my favourite class now" interjected Ron "I can finally show my real talents without Snape shooting me down or Parkinson interfering with my Potions".

"And you manage to keep up with Hermione which irks her to no end" Alteo put in.

"What's first on our agenda today?" said Neville.

"Our first lesson with Professor Lupin" Harry answered "Come on we don't want to be late".

The four boys rose from their seats, gave a hasty goodbye to their friends and exited The Great Hall as one. Along the way toward their first Defence lesson for the year Harry noted with pride that Dudley Dursley no longer existed in his cousin instead the young son of Tomix Potter, Alteo was quickly making a name for himself as a proficient student nowhere near Hermione but as he told his friends he wasn't aiming for her crazy dedication to studying which Harry, Ron, Drake and Neville all agreed would be something akin to a death wish.

"Wonder what he'll have us do" said Neville aloud "can't be too much considering it's our first lesson".

"Hopefully he'll start big" Ron cut in "We've practically wasted our first two years of defence classes".

"Hear, hear" agreed Drake.

"Only problem is choosing who's more useless Quirrel or Lockhart" chuckled Harry.

They reached the corridor home to the statue of the one-eyed witch with a hump on her back, crossed to the stairs and ascended to their defence against the dark arts classroom.

"Hey there guys!"

"Padfoot?" said Harry "What're you doing here?"

"Remus and I decided to co-teach you lot" shrugged Sirius "he seems to think that it'll give me some good P.R. after Azkaban".

Harry, Drake, Ron, Neville and Alteo took their seats and for the first time in their time at Hogwarts the six Caelin and Harry's cousin were seated in the front row. Ten minutes later the class was filled to the brim of the many Emrys and Slytherin third years, Remus and Sirius stood apprehensively facing them, a cabinet was trembling violently from behind them.

"Welcome" said Remus "I am Professor Lupin and this is Professor Black".

"I can introduce myself Moony!" protested Sirius.

Remus ignored him and continued to address the class "Can anyone tell me what's inside this cabinet behind me?"

Most of the class shook their heads but Drake spoke up "That's a Boggart".

"Very good" said Remus appreciatively "Now can anyone tell me what a Boggart looks like?"

"Nobody knows" Hermione suddenly answered the Professor "They take the shape of whatever particular person fears the most that's what makes them-"

"So terrifying yes" nodded Remus.

"Where did she come from?" Ron hissed to Harry "Did you see her come in?"

Harry shook his head a negative but instead turned back to listen to his professors.

"Now" continued Sirius "There's one thing that a Boggart can't stand and that's laughter. In order to finish a Boggart you need to use a spell in order to force it to take the form of something you find to be amusing".

"The spell for such a change" interjected Remus "is Riddikulus! Repeat it please".

"Riddikulus!" cried the class in unison.

"This class is ridiculous" said Parkinson to her cronies at the back of the classroom.

"Okay" said Remus looking around "Neville could you join me at the front please?"

Neville timidly stepped up to stand beside Remus and Sirius.

"What frightens you most Neville.

"Professor Snape" muttered Neville.

"Ah yes, frightens all" nodded Remus "You live with your grandmother am I correct?"

"Yes but I don't want it to turn into her either!"

The class laughed at this but Remus moved over to Neville and muttered indiscernibly into the Longbottom heir's ear.

Remus stood back, he inclined his head in the direction of Sirius and together the two men magically opened the door.

Former Professor Severus Snape ambled out of the cabinet, he locked eyes with Neville and began to sneer mindlessly at the Caelin of Water repeatedly. Determined to throw away the ghosts of his past Neville pointed his wand at the Snape incarnation and cried "Riddikulus!"

Pseudo-Snape staggered backward, a moment later he found himself dressed in a lime green dress equipped with a dead ferret wrapped loosely around his shoulders and finally carried a blood red handbag in his right hand.

The class roared with laughter, Neville retreated to the back of the line and Ron stepped up to the plate. The Boggart momentarily froze, it swirled into a vortex of pale light and morphed into a large Acromantula a tiny bit smaller than Aragog. Deciding to not waste any time Ron flung his arm outward his wand gripped tightly against his palm and bellowed "Riddikulus!"

Instantly the Spider's legs sprouted roller skates, the poor beast tried to stand but lost its footing every single time.

"Alteo you're next up!"

Alteo approached the Boggart… first he pictured a large dragon… then one of the strange creatures on the train and finally…

Vernon Dursley approached Alteo, the pseudo child abuser was dressed in a horrible looking yellow pinstriped shirt, light tan coloured trousers and midnight loafers.

"I'm taking you away from this freak infested hell hole!" cried Vernon.

"I belong here!" Alteo retorted.

"No you don't, unless you're telling me you're a freak as well!"

"What's happening?" Sirius hissed to Remus.

"Alteo's fallen under the Boggart's trap! He's angry and probably won't use the spell to defend himself!"

Because of the intense gaze they had placed between Alteo and Vernon nobody noticed the textbooks throughout the classroom ascend skyward one by one.

"I can't let this happen!" growled Alteo "You hurt me, bagged on my family and disgraced everyone in it by your actions! I have to avenge everything you've destroyed!"

Alteo's eyes flicked between his usual twinkling blue and a deep, ominous purple.

The wooden flooring under Alteo's feet cracked, several pieces of the lumber joined the books in the air. Said items wound around the young former Dursley in a sort of vortex, his hair spiked up on end in the way that instilled gravity defiance. A moment later the hair turned a darker black than even put the raven shade to shame. This change contrasted vastly to the few streaks of magnificent purple that had taken their home among various sections of Alteo's hair. The son of Tomix Potter bellowed out an ear-wrenching battle cry, a deep violet aura erupted around him completing the transformation from human to evolved Caelin.

"He's a Caelin!" Drake hissed to Harry "I thought there was only supposed to be Six!?"

"So did I!" Harry shot back.

Meanwhile Alteo fearlessly stepped up to the Boggart and said in a voice drenched with hatred "Vernon Dursley you have failed humanity, prepare to be executed!"

Alteo aimed both hands at his former father and focused his energy calling "Open: Void of Endless Darkness!"

A whirling black hole took hold of the centre of the room, Boggart-Vernon writhed with agony and the last sounds emitted from the current Boggart came in the form of a dying scream.

Alteo turned to face Harry and said "I'm sorry I lost control".

"How did you skip the awakened form?"

"I've been able to transform since I turned eleven but didn't think anything of it that was my first time going further though".

Alteo receded to his original state, losing his ethereal aura and foreign appearance he immediately walked to stand by his friends.

"Seems Novae didn't tell me the entire prophecy" growled Harry.

"Well since we're out of a Boggart I guess that means you're all dismissed for the day" said Sirius chuckling.

"Ron, Drake, Neville you go on, I want to explain everything to Al' and get that damn Promise Phoenix of mine to tell me the entirety of the prophecy".

The other three members of the Brotherhood nodded and silently left the classroom. But they had barely reached the second floor when they noticed Pansy Parkinson aiming her wand directly at a girl who looked around their age's head.

"You don't deserve to be a pureblood, you were kicked out of Slytherin because you no better than your sister!"

"My sister is none of your concern" said the other girl stiffly "Her ideals are not my own".

"I've had it with you Greengrass, Prolificia Darkil!"

Without thinking about the consequences Ron dived in front of the spell. He writhed in agony all across the marble floor, the pain in his body felt like every single nerve end was on fire. Seeing that she had attacked a Caelin Pansy ended the spell and sprinted from the corridor, Drake and Neville hot on her heels.

Daphne timidly lowered herself down to the youngest Weasley Male's side and reached out for his wrist presumably in an attempt to check for a pulse but instead an all-encompassing golden light surrounded their bodies.

END CHAPTER.

**Just so everyone knows Dudley will be the final Caelin and I was always intending for that to happen! Ron's in for a surprise when he wakes up lol. Not much else happened this chapter except a few things regarding Tomix and a second DADA teacher for third year. Well I'd better cut this one off here farewell for now young witches and wizards**

**Nox! **


	24. The True Destiny Of Harry and Alteo

**LUMOS!**

**HERE'S A NEW CHAPTER FRIENDS**

**DARK LELOUCH3221: That was in this chapter for the feuds. Thanks and enjoy yet another chapter.**

CHAPTER TWENTY FOUR: THE TRUE DESTINY OF HARRY AND ALTEO POTTER.

"What's this all about?"

"Everything will make sense soon" Harry told him "Novae! Get here!"

'_What's the problem Harry?' _

"You didn't give me the whole prophecy! Alteo transformed into the darkness Caelin!"

'_I see that the second prophecy has also begun this isn't good at all' _

"Second Prophecy?"

'_Voldemort may cause you boys a threat to your life but we did not intend that the second prophecy would be fulfilled with your incarnation'_

"What would be worse than the one who almost killed my aunt and uncle?" said Alteo.

'_Del' _responded Novae almost at the same moment the question left Harry's cousins mouth.

"We're going to have to fight the original enemy of the Caelin?" said Harry faintly.

"No, only you and Alteo are meant for this battle" said Novae.

"But it took all six of the originals to even seal him away!"

"_The reason that event took place was to prepare the two of you for the final confrontation, I believe it is time you understood your fate; __**WHEN EVIL FALLS AT THE HAND OF SIX, THE CLOCK SHALL CHIME AS HELL ASCENDS. THE SUMMONING SHALL OPEN THE GATES. FATE SHALL CALL UPON DEL ONCE AGAIN. WITH THE WORLD IN RUINS AROUND THEM LIGHT AND DARK MUST COEXIST TO STAND AGAINST THE PENTAGRAM MAGE. IN THE DARKEST HOUR THE TORCH SHINES BRIGHTEST WITH LIGHT AND DARK SIDE BY SIDE THE TRUE WIZARDING WAR WILL BEGIN' **_

"We have to fight Del?" said Harry still in disbelieving tones.

'_Unfortunately I have to say that you do, I'm sorry Harry I should have told you right from the start'._

"Does that mean that Alteo won't be participant in the first battle?"

'_He will… I cannot remember the entirety of Rowena's Prediction regarding you but The Caelin of darkness was mentioned in a later point'._

"What does this all mean?" Alteo asked both Harry and Novae.

"One day, we're not sure when, Us, the Weasley twins, Ron, Neville and Drake are going to have to fight against Voldemort's dark forces and now it seems just you and I will be fighting against the powers of Del".

"You gotta be kidding me!" breathed Alteo.

"I really wish I was" Harry told him.

Suddenly the door swung open and Drake rushed looking rather exhausted "Harry! Alteo! You've got to come quickly!"

"What's happened?" Harry said taking in Drake's morbid expression.

"Parkinson she attacked Ron with a torturing spell my father used to use against me!"

"Where is she?" said Harry immediately.

"There's no time!" cried Drake "We have to help Ron!"

"Right, Alteo you go and get grandfather Albus! Me and Drake will get Ron to the hospital wing!"

Harry leaned upward to his full height and let out a battle cry. The moment the noise emitted from his orifice Harry's eyes dulled, his hair upturned to its gravity defiant state and shimmered to the golden shade familiar with the Caelin of light's evolved form.

"Where is he?"

"Fourth floor corridor".

"Grab on!"

Drake gripped Harry's forearm and a phasing noise later both Caelin had vanished.

"Ron!" exclaimed Harry pushing Daphne off his friend "Ron! Wake up mate!"

Without wasting any more time Harry picked up the prone body of his friend, he glanced around the corridor once before he phased out once again.

Feeling like it would be rude to leave her there Drake picked up Daphne raised to his awakened state and followed closely behind Harry.

"Madame Pomfrey!"

"Potter, Pendragon what're you – whatever has happened to Mr. Weasley and Miss Greengrass?"

Draco lowered the blonde haired girl into the bed beside Ron's before answering "Parkinson used a spell called 'Prolificia Darkil' aimed originally at Daphne and Ron jumped in the way then all we saw was a huge amount of golden light around them".

"Did you just say golden light?" said Harry quietly.

"Yeah, why?" said Drake.

"That's the tell-tale sign that a soul bond is forming".

Moments later Dumbledore promenaded into the room bringing Alteo closely up in the rear.

"Poppy how are they?"

"I haven't even had time to examine them yet Headmaster but Mr. Potter says that he believes that Mr. Weasley and Miss Greengrass have soul bonded".

"Are you sure Harry?"

"Drake says golden light surrounded their bodies Grandfather it can't mean anything else" confirmed Harry "And the situation ay just add reinforcement to this belief".

"What situation?"

"Pansy Parkinson cast the Prolificia Darkil torturing spell" Drake explained "Does that give you the rights to expel her?"

"It does but this may cause for something more drastic" said Dumbledore.

"Like what?" Harry asked his grandfather.

"Maybe Lord Emrys should declare a blood feud with the Parkinson Family".

"As will Lord Pendragon" said Drake as soon as Dumbledore spoke.

"And I'm sure Lord Slytherin will have a few choice words for the girl when he wakes up" chuckled Alteo.

"We could just call Uncle Tomix and have her arrested for using dark magic" suggested Harry.

"It's time to stop hiding" Drake cut him off "The world needs to know just what they're dealing with".

"You have a point but what exactly is a Blood Feud?"

"A Blood Feud is where one Lord of an Ancient and Noble house calls another family onto their list of enemies" explained Drake "In loose terms it means that one family cannot associate in any senses of the word with the ones they have been entered into a feud with including trading and all of that crap".

"I like that idea" agreed Harry "So I assume we'll have total support from the Emrys, Pendragon and Slytherin Lords but what about the others?"

"I'll join the feud" said Neville firmly "I was granted Longbottom Lordship the past summer".

"And I shall say that Lord Gryffindor shall take up the feud as well".

"No offense Grandfather but we don't think the headmaster intervening here directly would assist us" responded.

"I don't mean me" said Dumbledore "I relinquished the position just after we freed Sirius, I have no interest in running the Gryffindor family anymore, Harry this means as the direct and only heir of your generation you are the one to-"

"I don't want the pressure of running a third family Grandfather" said Harry firmly "It should go to a Potter without a title and since Tomix is an Assassin Lord, Dad is Lord Potter and Mum is Lady Potter that only leaves your other grandson".

"I have a second grandson?"

"Me" said Alteo nervously "Tomix is my father".

Dumbledore hugged the boy and placed a hand kindly on his shoulder "are you sure you want to be in charge of a title such as Lord Gryffindor?"

"Don't the Goblins have to change Heirship?" Harry asked Dumbledore.

"Only if the former Lord is deceased, as soon as the ring touches the new heirs skin the magic bonds their blood to the title and finalizes what spoken things have been discussed". Dumbledore pulled the Gryffindor family ring from his finger and stated clearly "I Albus Wulfric Brian Dumbledore Head of the most ancient and noble founder house of Gryffindor hereby engages the lordship passage to the next eligible heir to the title"

A soft glow surrounded the ring, a dull thudding sound alerted the males to the ring accepting that Dumbledore had denounced his title. The elderly sorcerer handed Alteo the ring and spoke yet again "I hand this title to you Alteo Potter as is yours by thy birth-right, take up the ring and claim the title of your forefathers".

Alteo easily slipped the ring onto his finger and the Lion's eyes glowed the brightest ruby colour the new Lord Gryffindor had ever seen.

"I'll leave you three to decide the proceedings, I will allow you a time before dinner tonight after I have announced Mr. Weasley's attack".

"We'll be ready" said Harry, Drake and Neville in perfect sync.

Dumbledore inclined his head "I must attend to some things regarding this right now. I will see you later on. Good day Lord Emrys, Pendragon, Longbottom and Gryffindor".

The boys' inclined their heads in farewell "good day Headmaster Dumbledore".

A few minutes later Ron slowly opened his eyes and emitted a low groan "Ugh damn that Parkinson bitch, I'll get her one of these days"

"Hey there Ron alright sleep?" chuckled Drake.

"Spectacular" said Ron sarcastically turning his head to his side he noticed the blond haired, crystal blue eyed girl beside him.

"I thought I dived in to save her? Why the hell is she unconscious and in here?"

"Ron" said Harry gently "You and her uh are um kind a soul bonded because of your heroics".

"WHAT!?" Ron bellowed "ARE YOU FUCKING KIDDING ME? THAT'S THE GOD DAMNED ICE QUEEN!"

"Easy Ron" said Neville "We need to deal with Parkinson at the moment".

"Have you decided anything?"

"Yeah" nodded Drake "we're announcing a combined blood feud with the Parkinson Family tonight".

"I'm in" agreed Ron "But Harry should start it off he probably would have the most power out of all of us".

"What the hell is going on here?"

Daphne Greengrass had awoken.

"You were knocked out" said Ron coldly.

The Ice Queen glared at him "After you jumped at a dark curse you idiot!"

"I thought I could take it!" Ron protested.

"You should probably know that you two soul bonded when he jumped in front.

"Soul Bonded to a Blood Traitor no that's not possible" sobbed Daphne and without waiting for Madame Pomfrey's dismissal sprinted from the hall.

"Where did Miss Greengrass leave to?"

"She received some awful news" said Ron nastily "Worse for me or her I can't tell".

Madame Pomfrey looked shocked at the boys' outburst but didn't show any outward signs of such feelings "Very well if you don't feel any repercussions from the earlier curse you may leave the hospital wing Mr. Weasley".

Ron nodded and left the Hospital wing with his friends in tow.

"I'm glad we've all evolved" Ron hissed to them "We should transform tonight to prove our point".

"Good idea" said Neville "summer was crazy when I first learnt to change".

"And I think me changing was just as crazy" laughed Drake "Zabini never saw it coming".

…..

"Earlier today we had an attack on a student with the magic used being dark and torturous" said Dumbledore "Pansy Parkinson used a curse known as Prolificia Darkil on Ronald Weasley at around eleven twenty three this morning there will be no school punishment issued due to orders from Lord Emrys, Pendragon, Slytherin, Longbottom and Gryffindor".

When Dumbledore finished speaking Harry stood from his place at the Emrys table, much to the shock of the entire Great Hall minus Dumbledore and Lily he stood at the Headmaster's podium and began to speak.

"Pansy Parkinson you have dishonoured not only your family name but the names of every respectable Wizarding family currently in existence. Your attack against my friend has angered me and I shall not tolerate anyone messing with someone I regard to be my own brother".

Harry stepped out from behind the Headmaster's podium and stood at the edge of the staff section of the Great Hall "I Lord Emrys and Caelin of Light hereby declare a blood feud on the Ancient and Noble House of Parkinson".

Without wasting another moment Harry changed into his evolved state. He gained the usual gravity defying golden hair, the teal hued eyes and of course the ethereal golden aura surrounding his body.

Drake stood from the Emrys table and joined Harry's side "The house of Pendragon would like to back Lord Emrys claims and also declare a blood feud against the Parkinson Family"

Drake's eyes instantly warped into a dazzling oceanic blue, his hair upturned into a state of gravity defiant state and became a turquoise colour. Finally an ethereal Ice blue aura surrounded his form and he growled directly at Pansy "I Lord Pendragon and Caelin of Water hereby declare a blood feud against the Parkinson family".

Neville approached his friends and spoke much to the surprise of everyone in the hall his usual timid nature had apparently vanished completely "The Longbottoms' have always considered the value of friendship to be higher than anything else which is why by attacking my brother in all but blood has angered me. To this end I have no choice but to support Lord Emrys and Pendragon".

Neville's eyes shifted into a deep brown, his hair upturned changed to the colour of darkest coffee and finally a brown aura erupted around his body.

"I Lord Longbottom and Caelin of Earth hereby declare a blood feud on the Parkinson family".

Alteo took his place on Harry's side "Parkinson you have failed your family".

Alteo returned to his Caelin of Darkness form.

"I Lord Gryffindor and Caelin of darkness declare a blood feud on the Parkinson family".

Ron finally approached his friends and instantly shifted into his Caelin of Wind form.

"You know what I have to say, you caused me to be trapped in a soul bond with someone who I strongly dislike and tortured me for this I declare Lord Slytherin and Caelin of Wind to have a blood feud against the Parkinson family".

"A Weasley is Lord Slytherin!?"

Pansy looked shocked to her core, she rose to her feet and sprinted through tears from the Great Hall.

'_You decided to make the names public Harry-Bear?'_

'_Necessary Gin-Gin I'm tired of being pushed around'_

'_I'm proud of you' _she said happily _'can you come sit down I think Hermione just froze up in shock'_

'_I'm fine' _said witch replied '_I just didn't expect this at all, Harry-Bear this is really peculiar'_

'_I know it is, Merlin's memories prove that point'._

'_Harry-Bear we care for you all the same you know despite all your titles we care for you because you're you not because of your fame and money that means absolutely nothing to us'._

'_Thanks Gin-Gin, Alright I'm coming back to the table'_

**END CHAPTER **

**WELL THERE YOU HAVE IT! RON AND DAPHNE FOUND OUT THEY'RE BONDED AND PARKINSON GETS ABSOLUTELY DESTROYED! NO FLAMES OR PLOT HATING!**

**NOX!**


	25. Return To The Chamber

**LUMOS!**

**Hey there everyone it's a steadying process right now but prepare for yet more review responses and an entirely new chapter as well! **

**jHarry1960: thanks for the review!**

**Nightwing509: thank you!**

**Wolflover2323: I will and thanks for the review**

**Dark Lelouch3221: thanks, here's yet another chapter, hope it finds you in good health. **

**Ace of Hate: interesting idea, I might look into it but I did have an idea of how they'd meet already.**

**Rb2312: I will take your words into consideration, thanks for the kind comments and hope you enjoy yet another chapter.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own**

**CHAPTER TWENTY FIVE: RETURN TO THE CHAMBER**

'_I found out some interesting things about the bond' _Hermione sent through to her bond mates '_I found it in a book called the endless memoirs of magi'._

'_What did you get from it?' _Ginny asked her.

'_A Soul bond as we already know forms when individuals who have underlying attractions to each other rescue the other party from mortal peril, further bonds can attach themselves to the same anchor if the magic believes that the intended are potential soul mates. Over time the magical connections will strengthen the bonded soul mates' magical cores, spells powered by the feelings of love will become almost invincible finally growing into the point where the beings are for all intents and purposes one single entity'._

'_That's not off-putting at all' _thought Harry bitterly.

'_We've been through this Harry-Bear becoming one with you isn't a negative! So please stop acting as though we want to be separated, it isn't taking away our individuality'. _

'_If you say so' _Harry replied despondently.

'_Don't you have training with Novae this morning?'_

'_Yeah, I'd better go'_

He waved a quick goodbye to his bond-mates Harry left the Emrys common room. The journey throughout the school was more or less second nature to the young lord Emrys managed the journey through the hallowed halls of Hogwarts in a very short time. He nearly found himself at the doorway to Moaning Myrtle's bathroom when two loud voices screamed in protest against his seemingly oversensitive eardrums.

"The big reveal at dinner? Hoping to gain favour by being a family lord? I'm not that easy, Weasley!"

"I didn't do it for you dammit!" bellowed Ron "It was actually Harry and Drake's idea to get back at Parkinson for cursing me!"

"Oh so now you're using my potential attack to gain favour among the higher classing wizard families? You're as sick and twisted as the Malfoys are!"

"I thought you agreed with the Malfoys' ideals?"

Daphne blushed upon realizing that she had slipped up but instantly her ice queen mask repaired itself "I do" she said stiffly and left the corridor without another word.

"Harry" said Ron after noticing him "Novae and the others are waiting in Myrtle's bathroom for us".

"What was that all about?"

"She just wanted to have a go at me for saving her" said Ron bitterly "How in Merlin's name can one girl be so bitchy!"

"I don't know" Harry shrugged "but I expect that our little escapade won't go unnoticed, they'll probably rock up in the daily prophet when we're finished with our training today".

"Should've thought of that being part of the aftermath" Ron sighed "What're we going to work on today?"

"I thought we'd start the Animagus Potion when we get down there, I'd also like to get an early start on the dark magic as well. Did you bring Solstice's book with you?"

"Yeah" confirmed Ron "I've been reading it a lot lately for lack of anything better to do, there are some spells in there that are beyond sick and twisted, just thought I'd warn you".

"What did it say Prolificia Darkil was?"

"Variant of the cruciatus curse" Ron explained "the victims feel as though every single vein in their body has been lit on fire".

"Ouch" commiserated Harry leading the way into Moaning Myrtle's bathroom.

"Open it up Lord Pureblood of the Icy bond".

"Shut up George" snapped Ron but turned to the sink stalls nonetheless.

***OPEN***

The opening process of the chamber repeated itself yet again, the lifting of the upper section followed by the separation and lowering of the other parts to form the opening leading into Solstice Slytherin's final dwelling.

"Alright we don't have to worry this time" said Ron "let's go".

Without any preamble Lord Slytherin leapt off the ground and soared downward into the gaping hole. Fred and George took a sprinting start but needn't have worried for a moment later they too had easily slid down the narrow tunnels leading under the school. Neville and Drake took the tunnel in tandem. Finally Harry looked to Novae "Will you be joining us?"

"Alas I may not for I have important duties I must attend to; you'll do a fine job. Photas was the original leader of the Caelin after all".

Harry gave his Promise Phoenix a last nod before he too leapt into the depths of the Chamber of Secrets. The tunnels down twisted and turned like always but Harry noticed with much relief that he didn't associate this place with an uneasy feeling of inescapable dread which had settled in his chest upon his first journey to the underground of Hogwarts. At last he slid cleanly out of the hole and would have landed flat on his face if Alteo hadn't easily caught him.

"Thanks for that Al"

"Don't mention it".

"This way" said Harry.

Together the fully formed Brotherhood crossed the expanse of the tunnels leading toward the real entrance. A majority of directional leadership fell to Harry and Ron for obvious reasons but even they had to whisper to each other a few times to confirm they were in fact still walking the right way. After forty five minutes of straight walking the group finally approached the seven-snaked doorway, this time Harry hissed Parseltongue sounds. An eighth snake crossed the doors threshold causing the other seven to retreat as it passed, finally a small groaning sound encompassed the air, the door agonizingly opened at least the movements were so slow that they were agonizing. Nodding to the others Harry lowered himself onto the Ladder and descended into the place where he had confronted Riddle at the end of last year.

"So this is the Chamber of Secrets" said Drake "Kinda anticlimactic if you ask me".

"Seems pathetic to house a Dark Lord" agreed Ron.

"Guys don't panic but there's someone I'd like you all to meet".

Harry tore across the Chamber in a matter of seconds, not showing the slightest sign of fatigue he glared at the large bust of Solstice Slytherin's head and allowed a low hissing noise to escape his lips.

*****_**SPEAK TO ME SLYTHERIN, GREATEST OF THE HOGWARTS FOUR*.**_

Instantly the mouth of Solstice eased open, a faint hiss dulled against the stonework walls of the chamber, Navitas slithered out of his hiding place.

"Harry?" said Neville faintly 'is that the Basilisk?"

"Yes" said Harry "I purified her at the end of last year".

"It's a she?" said Drake.

"Yep, from what she told me anyway".

Ron stepped up to the Basilisk and absently petted her head ***greetings old one, I apologize that nothing can be done for your living conditions*.**

***It's quite alright hatchling I have no qualms about my present situation it is quite the appropriate climate down here for a Basilisk*.**

***Does being Lord Slytherin entitle me to being familiars with you?*.**

***Yes, my only true familiar since Salazar himself the others were too corrupted to even deserve that title*.**

"That's so damn creepy!" exclaimed Fred with a shiver.

***Is there any way to pass on the Parseltongue ability to my friends who don't have it?*.**

***Only legally entering them into the Slytherin family*.**

***Maybe later* **shrugged Ron "Guys Navitas is my familiar".

"So Lord Emrys has a Phoenix, Lord Slytherin gets a Snake… Does that mean I'll have to attempt to tame a pet Lion?"

Harry laughed "I don't so"

***Lord Gryffindor originally had a Gryphon as his familiar*.**

Ron relayed this new information to Alteo who immediately paled.

"No fucking way" he breathed in disbelief.

"The odds of us meeting the original familiar of Gryffindor are very slim".

"The boy who lived is my cousin and all this weird crap happens to him, I bet it's a family trait".

Harry, Ron, Drake and The Weasley twins roared with laughter however it seemed that Neville was still uncertain at being in close proximity to the very beast that had caused everyone so many problems the previous year.

"Are you sure it's safe?" he asked timidly.

"Navitas was under the spells of Voldemort well technically Solstice Slytherin; I purified Navitas and gave her control over all of her powers once again" Harry explained therefore she is one hundred percent safe".

"Okay" said Neville.

"Keep a look out for anyone Navitas" said Ron "Harry where's all the Potions stuff?"

Harry wordlessly walked up to the bust of Solstice's head and climbed inside.

"Oh" said the others comprehension dawning on their young features.

Harry led the way into the first doorway on the left; they approached the final entranceway of the potions lab and stepped inside.

"Hold on!" exclaimed Drake "Look!"

He had pointed at seven evenly filled test tubes filled to the brim with a strange crimson liquid.

'_Novae?'_

'_I had the Potion brewed for you, I had it done since the summer waiting for you, and the brewing process would've wasted valuable time. Don't drink this until bed, it'll knock you out and show you your form in dreams' _

Harry relayed Novae's words to his friends; they swiped up the Potions and returned to the Chamber.

"Well what's the first spell in the book called?" said Harry to Ron.

"The Fiendfyre Curse" said Ron "Summons Fiendfyre in whatever form you wish it to take".

"What are the incantations for starting and stopping it?"

"To start it the book says Fiendus Corpis and to cancel it is Viax Corpis"

Harry gripped his wand firmly and said "Stand back! _Fiendus Corpis!_"

Nothing happened whatsoever so Harry gave it a second try "_Fiendus Corpis!" _

Still nothing emitted from the tip of Harry's wand. Lord Emrys was becoming more and more depressed that he couldn't even call on a simple dose of dark flame.

"Well I suppose someone else should try, go on Neville".

Neville held his wand aloft and cried "_Fiendus Corpus!" _

Immediately a large wall of searing orange flames formed around Neville encasing him in a protective shield of seemingly alive fire. Neville swirled his wand over and over around his head but almost as soon as he had called on the magic keeled over in exhaustion.

"Well done Nev!" exclaimed Drake.

"Alright, everyone needs to keep practicing it until we can summon one shape fully understood?"

"Perfectly" said the other boys.

"Alright sparring free for all and we can call it a day, I'm not as harsh as Novae seems to be all the time".

All the Caelin ascended to their evolved states with cries of rage. Fred leapt at George; it was soon obvious that their battle would be strictly one on one. Harry jumped at Alteo with a fist but the latter brought up his elbow, blocking the former's blow with apparent ease. Alteo followed up by sending a kick to Harry's jaw, it connected! Harry soared toward the wall of the chamber but readjusted his body into a direction that he was perfectly facing his cousin "Oerci Wyiall!"

Harry's signature energy wave erupted from his fingers. The golden beam transversed the chamber aiming directly at Alteo but the later merely raised his own hands and cried "Oerci Wyioll!"

Moments later a burning violet energy wave collided with gold. The Chamber shone a deep hue of a colour that oddly looked like brightest white, both Harry and Alteo pushed as much energy as they dared into their clash. Fred, Georg, Ron, Neville and Drake all ceased sparring to watch their friends in awe.

"Oerci Wyiall DIAGA!"

Harry's golden energy wave exploded. The force of the blast sent him and Alteo to the ground, panting heavily they heaved themselves to their feet. Harry moved across to his cousin and shook the boys hand "It's an honour to see that the final member of our little clique is so powerful and I'm proud to call you family".

…..

"I SAVED YOU! NOT THE OTHER WAY AROUND!" yelled Ron "I DIDN"T HAVE TO TAKE THAT CURSE FOR YOU ICE QUEEN!"

"YOU DAMN WELL SHOULDN"T HAVE WEASLEY NOW FUCK OFF!"

"FINE!" bellowed Ron and he stalked from the Common Room.

Daphne watched him leave pain evident in her eyes but the only one who picked up on it was Tori as usual but didn't say anything as Daphne stiffly ascended to her dorm room.

"We absolutely have to do something about her and your brother!" she hissed to Ginny.

"What good will it do? Those two are fighting all the time".

"Well you know the rules of a soul bond better than I do".

"The bonded have to have an underlying attraction to each other!"

"Exactly Red" nodded Tori "I think it's time for the Flaming Astor duo to engage Plan Matchmaker: Caelin of Wind and Ice Queen Edition!"

**END CHAPTER**

**THERE'S ANOTHER! NO FLAMES OR PLOT HATING!**

**NOX!**


	26. The Bond That Shines

**I want to apologize in advance for the cheesy and probably overly lame chapter title but I honestly couldn't think of anything else to call it especially since it's mainly gonna be HP/GW/HG bonding stuff. I haven't got any complaints about it but at times it feels like the bonds aren't escalating or anything and are hardly mentioned so I thought I'd start to include it a bit more now that more Caelin than Harry are suffering… I mean soul bonded. So without further ado let's get into it!**

**Disclaimer: Me no own**

_There's something that's changed in me but I'll always stand against the dark! Awaken the powers deep within, cause even if they get you down they'll never count you out! (Get back up!). Bounded together by friendship (One Love!). No matter what happens we'll all stand together, Caelins one and all! We'll defend the world from all who try to enslave it!_

CHAPTER TWENTY SIX: THE BOND THAT SHINES

"Well let's go see what those dimwits at the prophet have said" said Ron pulling a jumper over his head "Should be interesting enough".

"Or total pandemonium" countered Alteo "Hopefully dad managed to use his ministry power to exert that the prophet publishing too much".

"I doubt that'd be enough to stop Rita Skeeter printing whatever she wants" said Draco darkly. So it was with deep apprehension that the five entered the Great Hall that morning they weren't expecting the article to be the best in the world but desperately hoped that they could avoid the front page. When they entered the Great Hall Harry and Drake met Sirius' glance but the latter's expression was one that showed commiseration and sadness.

"How does it look?" Harry asked George who was already seated at the Emrys table alongside his twin.

"You'd better see for yourself".

Harry grabbed the paper from the nearest part of the table and read aloud:

**THE FIVE LORDS OF HOGWARTS: WHEN BLOOD FEUDS ARISE!**

**It has come to the attention of many high ranking journalists that in the last couple of evenings there was an announcement that shook the foundations of the very Wizarding world. Ronald Weasley, the youngest son of new Vice Minister of Magic Arthur Weasley who incidentally was appointed around an hour before the attack on his son by the new Minister Tomix Potter, was attacked by a student in the corridors at Hogwarts. While it may be shocking that the school issued no punishment against the attacker, it was in accordance to an event that would take place not five minutes after the headmaster had made his announcement. Harry Potter boy who lived and son of head Auror James Potter was the first to take the podium. He announced himself to be Lord Emrys which in extension names him the final descendant of the great Merlin. The biggest shock however came in the"**

"They don't even mention much about you guys" Harry told Ron, Drake, Neville and Alteo "They just say you're the new lords and they announced the blood feud but the rest is basically referring to my crappy boy who lived shit".

"I kinda figured as much" shrugged Drake "Who wrote it?"

"Skeeter as usual" said Fred "No idea of anything worth printing".

Harry was broken from his thoughts when a soft voice entered his mind.

'_Harry-Bear?'_

'_Yeah?' _

'_Can you meet with Mione and me today? It's Saturday so we don't have any classes to go to and we'd really like to spend some time together with you'._

'_I'd like that too Gin-Gin where shall we meet?' _

'_Just wait for us by the entrance hall we've already sorted everything out'._

'_Okay'._

"Ron have you thought any more about what you're gonna do about your bond?" said Hermione whom was sitting directly across from him.

"Why should I?" he stated fiercely, he quickly turned to Harry "I'm sorry mate about over the summer you were right soul bonds are the worst!"

Harry chuckled "I should deserve a medal then"

Ron merely groaned that his friend hadn't taken his plight seriously "Hell will freeze over before the Ice Queen melts besides she's one of those blood mania freaks! Ugh Harry I think your saving people thing is contagious!"

"Maybe if you tried talking to Daphne for more than five minutes without nutting off at her" suggested Ginny.

"No" said Ron firmly "The bond won't get to strong if we stay away from each other".

"Ron this isn't helping!" Hermione chastised him.

***I'm going for the day Harry, I need some time away from everyone else, don't worry I won't do anything stupid***

***Alright see you later mate, everything will work out you'll see***

Ron nodded curtly and departed from the table.

"Where'd he go?" Drake whispered to Harry.

"He didn't say only that he needed some time away from everyone at the moment".

"He'll come around" said Tori from beside Luna "I know they both will otherwise the bond wouldn't have formed in the first place".

"They seemed a lot angrier than Harry though".

"I suspect it's because Ronald feels cheated" interjected Luna "He jumped in front of a curse to save a life and prove that he's a pureblood who can do the right thing such as taking a curse for an unsuspecting victim but instead he gets landed in a magical connection with someone who he detests and Daphne has always maintained herself to be a high class pureblood witch-"

"That's the thing" whispered Tori "She's not a blood supremacist, none of my family are you see the Greengrass family remained quite neutral in the last war".

"What's her problem then?" Neville asked the younger Greengrass sister.

"Daphne is very opinionated" Tori explained "She doesn't want people using her for her status or our family's wealth so she created her Ice Queen persona to scare everyone off".

"Doesn't she know that Ron's probably richer than your family, the Blacks and Malfoy's combined?" Draco inquired.

Tori shook her head a negative "Slytherin's wealth remains a closely guarded secret".

"I suspected as much" Alteo put in "Anyway I've got to finish up my potions essay for Aunt Lily, I'll see you guys later".

"I'll come along, I haven't finished mine either" said Neville.

The duo gave their friends hasty goodbyes and departed from the Great Hall.

"I'd better get a move on as well" said Drake "I've got to meet with Sirius and Remus about something".

He rose from his seat, inclined his head in farewell and followed Alteo and Neville out the giant golden doors.

"Red I've got to plan our first plan of action, I'll meet you later to discuss?"

"Sure".

Harry stood from his seat and raised a hand in farewell to Tori.

'_I'll meet you both soon, just going to see Mum'._

'_Alright Harry-Bear gives us time to get ready' _Hermione sent through and not a moment later her and Ginny left the hall.

Harry approached the staff table and smiled at his family.

"Morning Grandfather, Grandma and Mum".

"Morning Harry" they responded cheerfully.

"Just wanted to say hello, I'd better get a move on if I'm to be on time to meet the girls".

Once Harry had departed both Lily and McGonagall smiled.

"I'm glad he's finally starting to realize how beautiful a Soul Bond is" Lily smiled fondly.

"If only Mr. Weasley and Miss. Greengrass could do the same" sighed McGonagall "I expected the reaction from him really given his rash personality most people say Drake is the new Sirius but I think Ron embodies the rash side of Padfoot's legacy".

"I think Tori and Ginny will succeed in their endeavour as match makers though" said Lily "Those two remind me so much of Cissy and myself in our younger days".

"D'you think she'll try and rekindle things with Remus? They were pretty close before her father married her off".

"I don't know" admitted Lily "He'll most likely push her away because of his furry little problem".

McGonagall shuddered as if realizing something "I remembered that Tomix is coming for a meeting with Albus tomorrow and is bringing James as security, which means that all Marauders in the first and second incarnations will be present".

"Oh no" breathed Lily "They'll probably end up having a massive prank war".

"Hogwarts may never know what hit it" sighed McGonagall.

Meanwhile Drake had just whispered to Neville and Alteo to see if they wanted to meet with Sirius and Remus. Deciding that a Saturday morning was the worst time for homework the two black haired boys stood and joined Drake as he exited the Emrys Common Room.

"Did you get a form last night?"

"Yeah" said Neville nervously "It was a strange sort of creature that looks like a Wyvern except it's scales look like the soil of the Woodlands of Penn".

"Wicked!" exclaimed Alteo "Mine was a Phoenix like Harry's except well it was coloured the same black as my evolved state and its eyes were purple".

"That's not a Phoenix" said Drake in awe "It's a Phoeling, Novae told us that one was a familiar to Ceres the Caelin of Darkness".

"Whoa" said Alteo in awe "What about you?"

"I saw a strange serpent like beast known commonly as a Hydra but it has the ability to switch between a land and oceanic form"

"Well we probably need to follow the nickname of the Marauders traditions don't we?"

"Like the book said" confirmed Drake "I already decided on my name earlier Kraken".

"Suitable" nodded Alteo "I am to be named Void".

"I like Leafwing" Neville put in "we'll have to ask the others when they're either not busy or in Ron's case have calmed down enough to actually remain in a social mood for more than ten seconds".

"Let's hurry up and meet with Padfoot and Moony" suggested Drake.

….

"Wow" exclaimed Harry "You really picked a good spot!"

"Thanks Harry" Hermione blushed '_I hoped you'd like it'_

'_I love it! The sounds of nature are so relaxing not anything like the roaring adrenaline of flying but uniquely relaxing in a way that being focused on anything won't dull the experience'. _

'_We wanted to talk to you about this bond Harry-Bear, are you still apprehensive?'_

'_Not at all Mione, I love both you and Gin-Gin, I know that no matter what we're in this together'._

'_We love you too Harry-Bear!' _Exclaimed the two girls in unison and without a conscious thought placed a kiss on either of his cheeks. The youngest Potter blushed to the roots of his hair and stammered incoherently. Ginny and Hermione laughed cutely before they wrapped their arms around him and snuggled into his body.

"I could get used to this" Hermione murmured.

"You and me both" muttered Ginny.

"Thanks for being patient with me both of you" said Harry brightly "It means the world to me, I guess I shouldn't be afraid to fall cause I'll have you both to catch me".

"Always" said Hermione and Ginny straight away.

"So what d'you wonderful girls have planned for today?"

"We just thought we'd enjoy sitting out here with our Harry and just talk for a bit then have a picnic lunch".

"I'd like that" said Harry taking the girls' hands.

"Well we sort of designed a game of questions" stammered Ginny "When one person asks a question and all three have to answer the question so nobody really loses out".

"Alright, I'll start" said Hermione "Favourite Colour? Mine's Violet".

"Green" stated Ginny unabashedly.

"Blue like the deepest shade almost like a sapphire" said Harry with a smile.

"Novae's feathers are quite beautiful" conceded Ginny but if Harry was totally honest the young girl was hoping for his favourite colour to coincide with a trait of her or Hermione's.

"Favourite Food? Mine's Pizza" said Ginny.

"You've had muggle dishes?" Harry asked her.

"Charlie bought me some when I went to Romania the year before I came to Hogwarts" she clarified.

"I have to say that mine is without a doubt Treacle Tart" Harry verbalized "and melted butter on toast".

"Mine's a simple homemade soup filled with meats and vegetables" smiled Hermione "nothing like the smell of such a delightful dinner on a cold winter's night".

Harry ran a hand through his raven locks and said "Most annoying habit you think you have? Mine's probably my saving people thing".

"Bossiness".

"Nerves".

For hours they sat there just talking and exchanging questions and answers but all through this time Harry had one nagging in his own brain _was he ready to kiss Ginny like she had said she would wait for? _Every time Harry tried to bring the words up to ask her however the question died on his lips and he had to take a sip of water to prevent his suddenly drying lips even further. Cursing his own timid nature when it came to girls Harry stood up and stretched out.

'_Everything seems to be moving so fast these days I can't remember the last time I slowed to a relaxing pace such as this one'. _

'_It's quite special' _Hermione agreed.

Suddenly a teary eyed Tori sprinted up to them and threw her arms around Harry sobbing into his chest "You have to help me!" she cried "I found Ron and oh Harry he's about to jump off the freaking Astronomy Tower but that'll kill my sister as well you have stop him!"

"WHAT!?" yelled Ginny "RON, NO!"

Not wasting another second Harry ascended to his evolved Caelin, he looked over at his bond-mates and said very seriously "Find Drake, Neville, Alteo and the twins. I don't have any time to waste!"

Without any sort of overture Harry phased out of sight.

"I won't live through this! I won't allow myself to be bonded to the Ice Queen! Even death is a right fucking sight preferable to this!"

"RON STOP!" bellowed Harry.

Ron turned to Harry with a face devoid of emotion, Harry saw the hurt and misunderstanding in the youngest Weasley's eyes. Ron retreated to the edge of the tower and allowed himself to fall backward.

"IDIOT!"

Harry leapt into both the air and action. His glowing golden hair swayed with the wind gracing his nearest most points. Harry urged his Caelin powers to go as fast as they could, a second before Ron hit the ground Harry wrapped his arms around the prone form of his best friend and eased them both to the stonework floor below.

"WHO'S OVER-REACTING NOW!" screamed Harry "I'M NOT GOING TO YOUR FUCKING FUNERAL AT OUR AGE MATE!"

"Harry I just sort of lost all hope for a moment" Ron apologized "I just reached the lowest point in ever".

"And about your comments by Parseltongue this morning Ron this right here officially qualifies as something stupid!"

"You big moron Ronald Weasley!" screamed Tori pulling the young Weasley to her diminutive form.

"I'm not letting my future brother in law kill himself before he's even told my sister how we feels!"

"Hatred and Anger toward her?"

"Ron" said Harry patiently "Remember the rules for a soul bond?"

"Shit! That's not possible! She's the Ice Queen and I'm-I'm actually capable of smiling!"

"They do say opposites attract" said Alteo from a short distance away "But I don't think squashing yourself like a bug would solve anything".

"He would've survived anyway" said Drake "Caelin are almost impervious to death by mundane means at least".

**END CHAPTER**

**Holy shit that was a crazy chapter, even I still can't believe that Ron jumped!** **Some cute Harry/Ginny/Hermione stuff in there as well plus we know three of the seven Animagus shapes next chapter is called 'When Generations Collide!' and those of you who have been paying attention will realize exactly what's gonna be the main feature of that chapter catch you on the flip! NO FLAMES OR PLOT HATING!**


	27. When Generations Collide!

Lumos!

Review Responses:

Rb2312: thanks for the review and the ideas through PM it's really helping me a lot. Well here's a new chapter for you friend. I didn't mention it but I can almost guarantee Gred and Forge did a mini version of their Triwizard betting schemes haha. As for Skeeter would anyone be against me just killing her off? I hate her soooo much! I'll do my best for it to remain great my friend!

Lawhejr: Novae's told the boys everything that he knows in regard to the powers (a lot more than he lets on I might add). Was a bit extreme but necessary I think. Thanks I'm glad you like it and as for the spelling please, please bear with me I double check it and everything but I'm hopeless at editing so I tend to miss things and I also don't have a BETA which doesn't help any either. I tend to update pretty quickly because I love writing this that much.

Spdyturtle11: I'll try my best but updates may be slow for a while as my new Pokemon game has arrived which means that my drive to write will receive a big decrease until I've played it and clocked the story. It means a lot that it's one of your favourite's thanks and here's another chapter.

Dark Lelouch3221: Isn't really any longer but I cover a fair bit of stuff and the pranks are hilarious! Hoping this finds you well and enjoy the rest of your weekend! Here's the new chapter with answers

To those questions.

Candice: Thanks so much! Here's another chapter.

Blue luver5000: here's some more then aha! :)

Kalladin1989: I'm pretty sure it's gonna be Dudley (Alteo) paired with Tonks since Remus and Narcissa are going to be paired up.

Hey there everyone, first off I decided to change my pen-name to Void Of Eternal Darkness it's still Bejikon writing this I just thought that the newer name suited me better. On another note I love POKEMON Y! It far outclasses earlier games, Pikachu actually sounds like it does in the freaking anime! Honestly a must have for Pokemon fans out there! Shout out to all of my fellow Pokemon lovers who will know how epic it is to have a Blastoise, Garchomp, StarRaptor and Lucario in a single team! Anyways I'm not being paid to advertise Pokemon, I'm not being paid at all lol. Well onto relevant topics this chapter will feature a showdown of the ages in a vague sense plus a little from our favourite trouble… I mean matchmakers. Without further ado ladies and gentlemen, boys and girls of all ages The Void Of Eternal Darkness presents The Clash of Generations!

_There's something that's changed in me but I'll always stand against the dark! Awaken the powers deep within, cause even if they get you down they'll never count you out! (Get back up!). Bounded together by friendship (One Love!). No matter what happens we'll all stand together, Caelins one and all! We'll defend the world from all who try to enslave it!_

CHAPTER: TWENTY SEVEN: WHEN GENERATIONS COLLIDE!

Daphne Greengrass was angry, no she was furious! A moment ago the young ice queen had caught wind of the fact that Ron Weasley had leapt off the Astronomy Tower without a concern toward his or more importantly her life.

"Maybe if you tried talking to him" suggested Tori.

"I'd rather sleep with Snape" spat Daphne.

Tori shuddered "Bad mental image Daph".

The elder Greengrass sister just turned up her nose and stalked away.

"Curse her damn stubbornness!" Tori hissed to Ginny "Is Ron this bad?"

"He can be worse at times they perfectly match each other's personality if only they could see past the damn prejudices they'd be perfect".

"Yeah but he didn't have that much of a problem with befriending Drake" Tori countered.

"Harry orchestrated that besides Drake gave my brother reason to believe him Daphne hasn't yet".

Tori sighed "Phase One is it?"

"I'm afraid so Astor" nodded Ginny with an air of mock seriousness "They'll be too easy, I'll talk to Daphne and you try and get through to that thick skulled brother of mine".

"We'll both need the best of luck" stated Tori.

"Then may Merlin have mercy on our souls" nodded Ginny and she left in search of Tori's elder sister. Her search didn't last long however when she found Hogwarts' resident Ice Queen sitting by the fire immersed deep in a book titled 'Witch's Guide to Ancient Magic'.

"Hey Daphne".

"What d'you want Weaslette?"

"You can put the ice façade down" Ginny whispered "I know it's an act".

Daphne recoiled as if she had been slapped "Who told you!?"

"Daphne, you forget I'm Tori's best friend, I'm around when you subconsciously drop your walls in her presence and on top of all that I'm not an idiot like some people".

The heiress to the Greengrass title sighed "Fine what is it?"

"My brother".

"What about him?" growled Daphne a bit too quickly.

"You fancy him Miss Ice Queen" said Ginny her face feigning a mask of total innocence.

The blonde girl blushed to the roots of her hair, slammed a hand over Ginny's mouth and hissed "Be quiet you moron d'you want someone to overhear!?"

"Bingo! Phase One Complete!"

"What's Phase One?"

"Ask me no questions and I'll tell you no lies" said Ginny echoing her elder twin brothers' words.

Meanwhile Tori had just cornered Ron but unlike Ginny she wasn't having the slightest bit of luck.

"Just admit it Ron you'll make things ten times better for yourself if you just admit you fancy my sister!"

"Tori I've told you around eight times now and my ninth answer is the same as the last eight, this is the last time I'm gonna say it so listen very carefully I. DO. NOT. FANCY. DAPHNE. The soul bond must've got things messed up I bet even magic can make mistakes sometimes".

With those last words Ron stalked off. Hermione who had seen the whole exchange walked over to Tori and placed a hand on her shoulder "It's to be expected from him, boys see a Soul Bond like a mouse trap because at their age when they hear about a connection like this they don't think of the romance and love they see commitment and strings tying them down. Harry reacting the way he did to Ginny and I were merely the effects of being a teenage boy rather than his saving people thing".

"Then we have a problem" said Ginny from behind them "because I just got the truth out of Daphne and the more Ron behaves this way the more he's gonna be hurting her".

"D'you think Fred and George will be able to help us with the matchmaking?"

"Yeah why's that?"

"It's time for Plan B: Lock til they Drop!"

"Perfect Ron will have no escape!" exclaimed Ginny evilly "Come on let's go find them!"

…..

"Come on just one photo!" begged a third year Hufflepuff.

"We'll even have both of us in the one and copy it!" cried a fourth year Ravenclaw.

"Please have a Photo with us so that everyone believes we actually met the boy who lived's cousin and the Minister of Magic's son!" called Romilda Vane.

"I SAID NO DAMMIT!" Roared Alteo flaring his violet hued ethereal aura "Now Piss off!"

All of a sudden a small note landed in Alteo's hand, he scanned the surface of the parchment and read:

**WE THE ORIGINAL MARAUDERS GOD OF PRANKS EVERYWHERE HEREBY ISSUE THE ULTIMATE CHALLENGE…. A PRANKING SHOWDOWN EXTRAGAVANZA! WE WILL BEGIN PRANKING IMMEDIATELY, YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED! ONLY RULE IS IF YOU GET PRANKED YOU ARE ELIMINATED THIS PROCESS CONTINUES UNTIL THERE IS ONLY A SINGLE MARAUDER OR RENEGADE STANDING! LET THE GAMES BEGIN CHILDREN! **

**MOONY, PADFOOT, PRONGS AND MORNINGSTAR.**

Alteo sidestepped to narrowly avoid a thrown dung-bomb.

"Shit I missed!" cursed Sirius.

Alteo phased out of sight, he tapped Sirius on the shoulder and hissed "Boo!"

The head of the Black leapt in total surprise and screamed out like a little girl. Alteo hit the ground and started to roll around on the floor laughing "Padfoot's already been eliminated!"

"Fuck!" groaned Sirius "James, Al', Remus, he got me!"

But when the Gen one Marauders spun round Alteo was nowhere to be seen.

"I reckon we stick together and pick them off one by one" said Ron.

"Okay for Uncle Moony we should offer him a can of chocolate that's really these fake snakes" Drake suggested "Where the hell are Fred and George? They're the best at this stuff!"

"They said that they had to help Ginny with something but gave me a list of all the things we should do. Harry's instructions are to lead James down to the Kitchen and hit him with a spell called Rictusempra, the stairs will do the rest and don't worry they put a spell on him so that he'll feel a small pain but nothing serious, it's more of a slapstick kind of humour that they're going for. Drake and Alteo you've already been told what to do earlier?"

"Yip" nodded said Renegades'.

"Excellent".

"Err what did they tell you to do?"

"Stand by the Broom Closet on the second floor corridor to await the Grand Finale" revealed Ron "Right men, into position!"

Harry tore down the hallway, he sprinted down the stairwells and just after the Portrait to the kitchens the young son of James Potter located his father approaching the stairs leading to the staff quarters. Without wasting a moment Harry whipped out his wand and cried "Rictusempra!"

Auror instinct kicking in James whipped round and attempted to fend off the jinx futilely, he was roughly tossed transversely. The poor victim slammed headfirst followed by backseat first down every single step Harry thought he oddly resembled a rabbit fused with a bowling ball. Finally James ascended to his feet and growled "Hey that was a cheap shot Raiju!"

"All's fair in a prank war Prongs" Harry shot back.

…..

"We've almost got them Kraken" whispered Alteo.

"Here they come Void, in three two one!"

Alteo leapt from behind the pillar, he aimed his wand at Remus "Transvestia!"

A small light engulfed Remus' clothes, slowly they morphed themselves into female clothing items the main feature coming in the form of the pink and black mini-skirt that had replaced the DADA teacher's suit.

Alteo aimed his wand at the same Professor "Amphrous!"

Pink light graced Remus' features, slowly but surely the disgusted facial expression turned to one of utmost adoration and enamour. The man actually began to look his own age rather than at least thirteen years older.

"I See you baby" he cooed to Tomix "Shaking that ass!"

Remus started to sway his rump side to side while continuing that motion he repeated the chant over and over again, Drake and Alteo found this hilarious but Tomix kept desperately telling his friend to stop to no avail.

"Dammit!" he cursed "Those little shits picked us all off in small groups! We aren't as high and mighty as we once thought, Okay boys you can end the spell now!"

Alteo stepped out to cast the cancelling spell however Tomix rose his wand and cried "Amphrous!"

Alteo's eyes glazed over the hue of the iris deepened to an almost heart shade of pink and the Caelin of water turned to Drake.

"Draco I love you, Draco I dooooooo…. When we're apart my heart beats only for yoooouuuu!"

"Didn't get me boys!" smirked Tomix. Before Drake could even raise his wand the world distorted and Tomix had vanished soundlessly yet again.

"Fuck he's good!" cursed Alteo after Drake cancelled the spell.

"He is your dad after all mate" laughed the Lord Pendragon.

…

Fred and George shoved Daphne and Ron into the Broom Cupboard, the Weasley twins locked the door behind them said a few hushed words to Tori and Ginny then left again.

"Ron, Daphne, You two are in there until you sort out your issues! The only way you will be able to unlock the door is through the love everyone knows you two have for each other but are too stubborn to admit it!"

"Damn you Ginny! LET ME THE FUCK OUT OF HERE!"

"Sorry Ron" replied Tori "We got Fred and George to set this all up which means we have no idea how to unless you count breaking the spell through the method we just kindly told you".

"Please excuse us, Hermione's expecting Tori and I for lunch".

"Alright, stand back, I'll blast us out" smirked Ron "No doors a match for a wand powered by Novae!"

"I don't think so Ron" purred Daphne "Especially now that I've got you exactly where I want you".

"Huh? What?"

Daphne gripped the front of Ron's robes and planted her lips to his. Ron completely stiffened at first but the incredible sensations on his lips became impossible to resist.

'All reasoning can get fucked' was Ron's final thought before releasing all of his love for Daphne that had been acquired since meeting her properly when the duo had first been sorted into Emrys at the start of last year.

Daphne slowly drew back blushing "I'm sorry" she stammered.

"For what? That was amazing! Will you be my girlfriend my Ice Queen?"

Daphne instantly wrapped her arms around the youngest Weasley.

'_You don't know how long I've wanted to hear that!' _

'_Judging by that kiss, a very long time. So good that I might make a habit of avoiding you for ages every once in a while'_

Daphne laughed '_I'd kiss you like that everyday even if we had kissed at that intensity for four hours straight the day before, I love you Ron'._

'_And I love you as well Daphne my Ice Queen'. _

Unbeknown to our two lovebirds a diminutive duo had been listening at the door, upon hearing Ron and Daphne's confessions they shared a high five "Flaming Astor duo Operation Caelin and Ice Queen is a success!"

"Thanks in no small terms to Messrs Gred and Forge".

Back with the Pranksters Tomix found himself standing up against not only Harry, Drake and Alteo but Fred and George as well.

"Amphorae Dios Hexia!" bellowed Fred.

A life-size manifestation of Amelia Bones formed out of the air particles.

"Don't do this Fred, you can't use a man's former crush from his teenage years against him! It just isn't fair!" Tomix pleaded.

"Okay I won't" agreed Fred.

"Amphrous!" cried Alteo pointing his wand directly at Tomix's heart.

The now jinxed Rune-Master sauntered up to the pseudo woman of his dreams and shouted "Madame Bonesy I was wondering if you'd like to be escorted to Florean Fortescue's but if you're busy you can lick all oooovvvveeeerrrr my ice cream".

The Renegade's all hit the floor in unrivalled laughter, they had beaten the originals because the adults had put too much focus in trying to do separate efforts when the Renegades had opted to stay together with a much focused divide and conquer strategy in place. Harry smiled for the first time in a while that day, he realized that tomorrow was the first day of the Christmas Holidays and he would for the first time in his life be leaving Hogwarts for Christmas. He and Alteo had already packed to leave with Harry's Mum through the floo network at seven in the evening.

'_I wish we didn't have to separate Harry-Bear' _sighed Ginny.

'_It's only for two and a half weeks Gin-Gin, I'll miss you both as well'. _

Harry bid his bond mate's one final farewell in a way he had never done before he managed to shyly place a kiss on each girl's cheek and stammered with a blush "see you after New Year's".

A Exploding sound raged through the air, boulders collided with the expanse of the north sea before being totally submerged under the tidal level waves. A lone figure stood atop the rubble, clutching a wand firmly he growled "Those pathetic Auror food delivery people didn't even notice me take her wand, Now I will return to the mainland and kill that disastrous Tomix Potter for landing me here or DIE TRYING!"

END CHAPTER

There you have it young witches and wizards! Personally the Remus prank was my favourite because the others were all a bit cliché and all you Ron and Daphne fans have something to cheer about but don't worry they'll still have some amazing rows. Harry's slightly gaining some confidence with his girls too and oh yes someone has broken out of Azkaban well this doesn't look too good for Tomix at the moment. Snape? Lucius? Pettigrew? Or someone else entirely? Only time will tell! Please Read and Review and as always I DON'T ACCEPT FLAMES OR PLOT HATING!

Nox!


	28. The Big Announcement

Moving Right along it's time for Chapter Number Twenty Eight!

Dark Lelouch3221: the intimate things won't occur until about halfway to three quarters into fourth year as I feel they are too go that far right now. Haha hope this finds you well and have a good day.

_There's something that's changed in me but I'll always stand against the dark! Awaken the powers deep within, cause even if they get you down they'll never count you out! (Get back up!). Bounded together by friendship (One Love!). No matter what happens we'll all stand together, Caelins one and all! We'll defend the world from all who try to enslave it!_

CHAPTER TWENTY EIGHT: THE BIG ANNOUNCEMENT

"Come through the Floo Network, the address is Prongs' Forest" instructed Lily offering the pot of floo powder to Harry. The youngest Potter took a deep handful of floo powder, he took one last glance around Professor Lily's Potions Lab. He sauntered into the fireplace, tossed the floo powder against the bottom of the grate and cried "PRONGS' FOREST!"

Emerald whipped up around Harry's body, he could feel the various fireplaces spinning around him but he barely registered the other grates in the travelling path because about four moments later Harry Potter came flying out of the Fireplace into James Potter's arms.

"You're worse than Tommy" he laughed "Must be a Potter Male trait cause I'm not the best at floo travel either".

"We'll see in a moment" stated Harry but his father only smirked.

"Three…two…one!"

Not a second after James had finished his countdown Alteo came flying out of the fireplace in a fashion almost identical to that of his cousin before him, the Potter Lord wrapped his arms around his nephew in order to steady him onto the flooring properly.

Harry looked around the room for the first time. He was standing in what appeared to be a large dining room, in the centre was an encompassing dining table made from the finest oak, golden plates and goblets lined the seats and Lord Emrys vaguely wondered if the tables were set to magically fill themselves like they did at Hogwarts. The dining chairs were the same design as the table with a key difference in a velvet cushion where the diner was to sit. The walls were lined with Portraits of Potter ancestors including Ignotus Peverell behind where the Potter Lord's seat was at the Dining Table.

"Dad what is this place?"

"Our Ancestral Home" James clarified as Lily casually stepped out of the fireplace"Potter Manor".

"Did Merlin have something similar to this?"

To Harry's surprise James roared with laughter "Harry Merlin was practically the Wizarding King, The Emrys Ancestral Home is a castle around the size of Hogwarts based in Wales, but no one but the Emrys Lord is able to find it so it'll most likely be a place you visit when you're slightly older".

Harry laughed in return "Can you imagine Parkinson's face if we told her Scarhead owns a castle".

Alteo chuckled appreciatively "Say Uncle James does Gryffindor have an Ancestral Home as well?"

"Aye it does" nodded Lord Potter "Named Godric's Den, it's slightly smaller than Emrys Castle and built totally underground so again a journey to be made when you're both a bit older".

"Where's Tommy?" Lily asked her husband.

"He's just in a meeting with Kingsley at the moment, after that he's leaving Amelia in charge for the next couple of weeks in order to take Christmas off".

"Odd" said Alteo "I thought that he'd be busy with the Azkaban break out".

"Snivellus is the least of our worries" said James firmly "Potter Manor is impeachable, it's Christmas so don't you two waste it with depressing talk".

"Besides we have another announcement to make tonight that shall prove to be anything but depressing" Lily cut in "So please for the love of Merlin try to think happy!"

"Okay" nodded Harry and Alteo in unison.

"Come on, I'll have someone show you to your rooms" said James "I think you're well acquainted with each other, Dobby!"

CRACK!

"Yes Master James sir?"

"Hello Dobby!" exclaimed Harry.

"Harry Potter sir" the elf bowed lowly then turned back to James "How can I be of service?"

"Can you please take Harry and Alteo up to their rooms?"

"Of course Dobby can Master James!" Dobby beamed at the prospect of helping Harry once again.

"Good then, I'm off to try and sort out this case I'm working on before today's over or I'll still be doing it on my first day back at the office, I always thought Head Auror meant less paperwork, unfortunately for me it actually means more. Can you let me know when Sirius or Remus arrive Dobby?"

"Of course Master James".

"Boys remember you can do whatever you want here within reason" said James "it is home after all".

"Thanks Dad".

"Thanks Uncle James".

"Dobby can you alert me when our guest arrives through the Library?"

"Of course Mistress Lily" bowed the small elf.

"Boys please don't go into the Library today as I've invited someone over who is a surprise for you both to see again".

"Bet Padfoot will get a bigger shock" laughed James "Oh by the way, be ready for torture after we've met the guests your mum and said guests are going to take you guys clothes shopping tomorrow".

Harry looked totally confused but Alteo paled, he had been forced to accompany his ghastly aunt Petunia to the mall on several occasions.

"Don't worry Harry" said James "Can I have your Nimbus if you die of boredom?"

"Um Dad that's what I've been meaning to tell you it smashed into the Whomping Willow in our first Quidditch Game of the season".

"Oh bad luck son, I'm shocked that you didn't tell us sooner".

"Sorry, they made me scared of breaking anything" said Harry with his eyes downcast.

Lily wrapped her son up in a hug and said softly though there was a hint of steel in her voice "Harry never be afraid to tell us anything okay? No matter what, please".

"I Promise" Harry nodded.

"Come along then sirs" said Dobby levitating the boys' trunks and Owl Cages into the air. The diminutive figure of the tennis ball eyed creature led Harry and Alteo through the various hallways and stairwells of Potter Manor. Harry barely managed to catch a glimpse of anything interesting because he was focused on finding out how Dobby ended up working here.

"Dobby was about to dies sir you see when a house elf is freed for too long the lack of work overstores our tiny magical reserves and we is be dying sir" Dobby began "Master James took me in after the bad man Malfoy was thrown where he is belonging sir".

"It's really good that you're safe now Dobby".

"Thank you Harry Potter" said Dobby.

Finally they approached a door with a tiny golden sign that read: **HARRY'S ROOM **in a deep midnight coloured font.

"Your room Harry Potter sir" said Dobby.

Harry noticed for the first time that Dobby was wearing a little tuxedo rather than the rags Lucius Malfoy had provided him with "Erm Dobby what's with the tux?"

"Master James says it looked better than my old uniform" Dobby explained with Pride "I is having to clean it almost every night for it to be up to standard".

"That's Great Dobby" Harry gave the elf a genuine smile and opened the door to his bedroom. As soon as he was inside the young Potter's jaw dropped. Inside was deep rose coloured carpeting, White shaded walls that had Gryphons flying along the bottom of the wallpaper. The only Window at the back was a triangular shaped one which Harry thought was strangely shaped in a resemblance to a sort of tower. A giant mirror and dresser set was erected by the window and apart from the giant four poster bed and many Gryffindor hangings Harry noticed a set of polished oak doors at the back of his room.

"Dobby where do those doors go?"

"To your Walk in Wardrobe and Bathroom sir, would you like a looksee?"

"I think I can go on from here Dobby, can you take Al' along to his room now?"

"I sure can" nodded Dobby "Come along Alteo Potter sir".

Alteo inclined his head to Harry and followed the House Elf out of his cousin's room.

Harry sauntered over to the doors at the end of the room, he reached up for the handle and pushed them open. If his jaw could've dropped any further it probably would of at that point. Inside was a Olympic sized Swimming Pool complete with a large group of hose nozzles In the middle, off to the side were full changing rooms to the right side and on the left was an entire room dedicated to clothing and accessories, well it would be but it was empty at the moment.

"Whoa!" breathed Harry "I can go swimming in winter without getting cold!"

Deciding to have a better look later Harry spun on his heel and exited the bathroom again.

"Was wondering when you'd be done" smiled Alteo "Come on let's go down to the dining room and wait for Padfoot to get here".

Harry and Alteo returned to the kitchen expecting to sit and wait but got the shock of their live when a blond haired black streaked boy was sitting at the table looking as though he were waiting for them to arrive.

"Drake? How come you're here?" exclaimed Harry "Not that I'm unhappy to see you of course".

"Your Mum asked me and my Mum to stay for Christmas since we got pretty much nowhere else to go" shrugged Drake "I'm just here to see you guys".

Alteo laughed "Welcome aboard soldier".

All of a sudden the fireplace flared green and a rather shabby looking Remus Lupin stepped into the Potter's dining room.

"Uncle Moony!" exclaimed the three before tackling the man into a hug.

"Hello boys" he smiled "How are you?"

"We saw you earlier today Professor Moony" said Drake pityingly "If you want to date my mum you'll have to shape up".

Remus blushed slightly "No, I err-".

"Too obvious" agreed Alteo.

Remus continued to blush but the boys ignored him for the fireplace had flared green once again and Sirius Black entered the dining room to be swamped in his own round of hugs from the boys.

"Such a warm welcome" laughed Sirius "Where's Prongs and Lily Flower?"

"Dad's working on Snape's escape report and Mum's in the library she said that she doesn't want to be disturbed and that we're not to go in there and before you ask Uncle Tommy hasn't showed up yet".

The air around them distorted, a single black shadow of energy formed, the tendril parted and Tomix Potter was revealed to be standing right next to Sirius.

"Speak of the devil" said Sirius "How did it go?"

"Amelia said she could handle everything for the duration of the holidays" said Tomix "I did tell her that this was my first one with Al".

"Oh come on Morningstar you know that girl would do anything for you if you asked" stated Remus.

"That's in the past Moony" said Tomix firmly "and I'd like to leave it there".

Tomix went off to join James in the home office and Sirius turned to Remus "A Galleons says they get together before the end of our favourite Renegades' Fourth Year".

"You're on" said Remus shaking hands with his old friend.

The night drew on, Harry, Drake and Alteo retold the story of their pranks against the other Marauders that Sirius had missed due to early elimination and in return Tomix told the three of them the latest goings on to do with Snape breaking out of Azkaban. At quarter past eight James and Tomix returned to the room closely followed by Lily, Narcissa and two women that Harry did not recognize. The first was dressed in a rather elegant black robe, she had grey eyes and hair that was almost as dark as Sirius'.

"Andromeda?"

"Hello there cousin" she said with a smile.

"Paddy!" cried the second woman.

Sirius wrapped her up in a hug and said "Hey there Sprite, how's Auror training suiting you?"

This girl looked around eighteen and could've passed easily for an ordinary Muggle except that her black t-shirt which clutched to her skin accentuating her rather generous sized chest contained the depiction of an all Wizarding Rock Band named The Weird Sisters. For some reason the girl's long bubble-gum pink hair with black streaks drew Alteo's attention to the precise shade he could not discern. There was just something about this girl that was different from all the other ones.

"This is my cousin/niece Tonks" said Sirius "But I call her midget".

"That's not funny you old mutt!" exclaimed Tonks.

Sirius just let out a bark-like laugh "You'd think she was four not eighteen".

"You're so juvenile".

"Ugh Lily's starting to wear off on you".

Tonks simply poked her tongue out at Sirius then walked over to the boys knocking over an odd footrest as she did so. The Auror trainee extended a hand to Harry first "Hey there you're Sirius' Godson right?"

"Yeah" said Harry shaking her hand "nice to meet you".

She smiled toward Drake "It's been awhile hasn't it lil Drakey?"

"It has, hasn't it Nymphy?"

Tonks snarled at her little cousin, she turned to the young Potter on the end and winked at him "Wotcher Al, I haven't seen you for a few years. It actually looks like you can look to me evenly now".

"Do I know you?"

"Don't you remember? It's Nymphy!"

"Tonks remember what we discussed?"

"Sorry Mother" said Tonks and she surprised everyone by pulling a majorly flushed Alteo into a warm embrace "I hope you can remember me someday Al".

"Me too" stammered said wizard in training.

"I think someone's got the hots for ol' Tonksie girl" Sirius whispered to Remus.

Remus looked towards Alteo who was gazing at Tonks like she was out of this world and smiled fondly "We shall see there's quite a bit of an age difference there" he hissed back.

"Ladies and Gentlemen we would like to say that there is an announcement to make" said James "But Lily you should tell them".

"I'm Pregnant!" she exclaimed.

End Chapter!

Okay I have got some ideas for Harry's younger siblings, yes Lily and James are going to have twins! One boy and One Girl the name is up to you place at the bottom of your review cause I'm too lazy to do a poll: Boys Name One: Kale. Boys name Two: Ryuchuki or Boys Name Three: Godric III. For the girls there's Girl's Name One: Celeste. Girls name Two: Phoenix or Girl's name three Guinevere (Gwen) okay let us know what you wanna see. Next chapter is a shopping trip for Harry to get some decent stuff!

Nox!


	29. Shopping Anyone?

I'm still keeping a surprisingly good update schedule at the moment mainly because my glasses broke so it hurts to look at my 3DS for too long Karma Is being a bitch lately ha-ha moving right along I present Chapter Twenty Nine! And please ignore the fact that I gave Arthur Weasley Vice Minister of Magic a few chapters ago, I figured out a better occupation for him and a bit more reasoning as to why he ended up working for the misuse of Muggle artefacts office.

Penny is wise: thanks for the reviews!

Rb2312: Thanks for the review and I'm glad you like it so much!

Midnightover16: thank you for the review, Kale seems to be most popular for a boy's name at the moment.

Dark Lelouch3221: Yeah I've read some soul bond stories that are absolutely awful and make hardly any sense and the author tries to justify it by saying well they're already technically married. You can tell when a person doesn't want to write soul bonds because some of the things they do you' d expect from a person who was fifteen or sixteen not thirteen or fourteen. Interesting thoughts about the names especially since I just remembered that one of the Moonridge twins is named Celeste lol hope this chapter finds you well and hope you enjoy it!

Disclaimer: Me No Own

_There's something that's changed in me but I'll always stand against the dark! Awaken the powers deep within, cause even if they get you down they'll never count you out! (Get back up!). Bounded together by friendship (One Love!). No matter what happens we'll all stand together, Caelin one and all! We'll defend the world from all who try to enslave it!_

CHAPTER TWENTY NINE: SHOPPING ANYONE?

Harry Potter woke to the feeling of something or rather someone shaking him awake early the next morning "Go away Al or Drake whichever one it is, it's an ungodly hour to be awake!"

"Sorry Harry but we have to go" in reality the voice belonged to that of his mother "Shopping trip today remember?"

Harry groaned at being awake so early but managed to tumble out of bed and regain his footing before face planting into the carpet below.

"Right get dressed" said Lily and she departed the room once again.

Smirking, Harry screwed up his face into an expression of complete focus instantly a soft golden glow surrounded his body. At first his black trousers, white leather boots, tight-fitting grey t-shirt and golden trench-coat emblazoned with white flames around the lower hemline appeared but a moment later something that Harry had always previously made hidden became fully visible "Well I think I shall go as Lord Emrys today".

Said Lord descended the stairwell connecting the upper and lower floors of Potter Manor in a rather timely fashion. Harry entered the dining room and plopped down in between Drake and Alteo.

"Morning everyone" said Harry wearily.

Morning greetings were exchanged all around. Lily, Narcissa and Andromeda handed breakfast around to everyone then settled down to eat themselves.

"You're up late" Drake hissed to Harry.

"I tried to tap into the Raiju form" Harry explained in hushed tones.

"What happened?" Alteo whispered.

"Well to put it bluntly a whole lot of lightning surrounded my body and I fainted".

"Does that mean we'll have the powers of our Animagi Forms as humans?"

"Maybe" Harry mused "I doubt we'd have all of their powers in our human states just a lot of the more combat and instinctive stuff, I mean I'd like to see a human version of me outsprint a bolt of lightning".

"What are you three whispering about?" said Tonks suspiciously.

"Nothing" said Harry, Drake and Alteo a bit too quickly.

"Suuureee" she responded sarcastically accompanied with a roll of her eyes.

"Come on and eat children we need to be moving if we're to do this in a single day".

Harry, Drake and Alteo paled, for once Harry was glad that his two brothers had taken the time to explain the finer points of what shopping with women entailed.

"I'm eighteen mother" Tonks protested "Not a child anymore".

"You'll always be a child to me 'Dora" said Andromeda fondly.

Harry capitalized on her momentary distraction and whispered to Drake and Alteo "It did feel pretty incredible I have to say, like every vein in my body suddenly woke up".

"That's incredible" Alteo breathed back.

After the rather rushed breakfast Lily led the way towards the fireplace and started to give the boys their instructions for the first part of the day "Right boys we'll not be going to Diagon Alley for the shopping today nor will we be going to Muggle London, we'll be travelling to a sort of conjoint Wizarding and Muggle shopping mall called El Majicka, so that's the Floo Address, go ahead and travel when you're ready".

Drake stepped up to the fireplace first, extracted a handful of floo powder, tossed it against the bottom of the grate and cried "El Majicka!"

A moment of green flame later Drake Pendragon had been whipped out of sight. Alteo followed his friend through the process and with a cry of "El Majicka!" he too had disappeared into the various connections of the floo network. Harry sauntered over to the fireplace, grabbed floo powder as his friends had done, through the glittering substance against the bottom of the grate cried "El Majicka!" and vanished in a whirl of flame.

…..

"Tomix we have a problem" said James.

"What is it?"

"You may want to read this".

Tomix took the letter from James and read aloud:

_**I BARTY CROUCH DO HEREBY RESIGN FROM MY POSITION AS THE MINISTER FOR INTERNATIONAL MAGICAL CO-OPERATION AS I HAVE FOUND A FAR MORE REWARDING POSITION FOR EMPLOYMENT BEGINNING NEXT YEAR AND HAVE TAKEN THE JOB. PLEASE DO NOT BE OFFENDED FOR IT IS NOTHING PERSONAL**_

_**BARTY CROUCH**_

_**FORMER MINISTER OF INTERNATIONAL MAGICAL CO-OPERATION.**_

"Shit" cursed Tomix "Barty knew at least seven other languages! Where the hell am I going to find someone anywhere close to that?"

"Well I believe Arthur Weasley can speak six languages but seven if you count Gobbledegook, he learnt them while on his travels when younger".

"I know Arthur's past James" interjected Tomix "He was one of the best Assassins that the Inotia ever had until he decided to retire in order to take time for his family and because of his reputation no one wanted to hire Arthur so he was forced to take the awfully low paying job he has now. He may love the Muggle contraptions but that's no excuse to be paid that little for it. Muggle relations are at the centre of all Wizarding dilemmas for without the Misuse of Muggle Artefacts office our international state of secrecy would become almost impossible to keep intact".

"Arthur deserves a good job Tommy" said James "him and his wife have done so much for Harry and if you can find someone more patient and willing to listen I'll eat my hat".

Tomix ran his index finger and thumb against the stubble of a forming goatee and said "It does seem that he's suited to the job doesn't it?"

"I'm glad you agree" nodded James "How are we going to do this?"

"Simple we take the job application form to him, get him to sign and then offer him the position" said Tomix "All a formality but I have to do some things by the books still. Hiring an employee is no exception".

"Then let's go and break the good news" said James with a smile.

A moment later the world distorted, a lone shadow surrounded each man's body and without any sort of overture they had vanished. After materializing on the front doorway of The Burrow Tomix raised a hand to knock on the doorway. Not to either men's surprise it was Molly Weasley waiting for them.

"Ah hello James, Tommy what can we do for you?" she said.

"Sorry Molly we hate to do this but we're here on official Ministry business" said James gravely.

"Oh no" whispered Molly "What have those twins of mine done this time?"

"We're not here for the twins" said Tomix in what he hoped was a reassuring tone "We actually wondered if Arthur was in?"

"He's reading the paper at the moment; would you like to come in?"

"Sure thing" said the Potter twins in unison.

Molly led them through toward the dining room and allowed them to take a seat beside the Weasley patriarch.

"Auror Potter and Minister Potter to what do I owe this house call?" said Arthur.

James and Tomix laughed.

"No need for formalities Arthur" stated James.

"I actually have a proposition for you" Tomix continued.

"Arthur leaned forward slightly "And what would that be?"

"We know how hard life's been since you left the Inotia, I mean it hasn't been the easiest road for me in retirement either but I realize that Fudge didn't offer a hero of the first Wizarding War very seriously especially since he was able to save around thirty potential victims from Abraxas Malfoy and killed him with a spell that induced a fatal level of Dragon Pox into the system".

"I liked that job" protested Arthur.

"Be that as it may" Tomix cut him off "Barty Crouch resigned this morning and you're the only other person I know who has as vast a language knowledge as he does".

"You want me to be the Minister of International Magical Co-operation?" Mr. Weasley asked faintly.

"That is the most obvious way to put it" confirmed Tomix "What do you say Arthur?"

"I'm not sure Tommy, a pay rise would be nice but I am quite happy working where I am at the moment and though I'd really love to be able to talk to all different kinds of societies and meet new people besides that helping the international Wizarding community try and reach some common ground but I can't justify taking this position".

"Hey Arthur d'you remember that time that we were on that mission in Budapest and I saved your ass? You said you owed me one?"

"Um yeah?" said Arthur unsure how this related to the present this situation.

"I'm calling in that favour" said Tomix smirking and handing Arthur an application.

The former Assassin sighed and hastily filled out the form, signed it and returned it to Tomix.

"Arthur Weasley" said Tomix in a very official sounding voice "We have reviewed your application and believe you to be the best candidate for this position welcome aboard".

Laughing slightly Arthur shook Tomix's hand and said "This means the world to me both of you".

"We'll need to have some talks in the coming weeks Arthur" said Tomix "Father wants to do something at Hogwarts next year that'll include your department quite heavily".

"Very well" agreed Arthur.

"Well we have to be going now Arthur" said Tomix as he and James rose to their feet once more "Have a good day and we'll be seeing you at work following the Christmas break".

"Hey Molly, Arthur?" said James suddenly.

"Yes?"

"Would it be alright if we took Ron and the Twins for the break? I'm sure Harry would love to have the majority of his brothers at his home for Christmas, we couldn't reach Neville as he's gone to stay in Wales with his Great Uncle Algie, Of course we'll invite your entire family for Christmas Day though and Boxing Day if you wish".

"We'd really like that" said Molly and Arthur.

"Excellent!" exclaimed James happily.

"RON, FRED, GEORGE! COME DOWNSTAIRS PLEASE YOU HAVE VISITORS!"

"COMING MUM!" the boys called down.

About two minutes later the three Weasley boys ambled to the room, upon seeing James and Tomix they swamped the men with brotherly hugs.

"UNCLE PRONGS!"

"UNCLE MORNINGSTAR!"

James and Tomix returned the embrace laughing "Haha it's nice to have more nephews then I know what to do with, even if they aren't all biological".

"What's going on?" said Ron.

"Your father's just been promoted!" Mrs. Weasley gushed in a loud voice "I'm so proud that he's decided to leave tinkering around with muggle stuff for something a bit more useful of his real talents and head of a department no less!"

"Really?" said Fred and George gobsmacked. It was obvious that the twins never expected Arthur to give up his position in the misuse of muggle artefacts office.

"What are you heading up dad?" Ron asked his father.

"Well I'm the Minister of International Magical Co-operation" Mr. Weasley divulged "Barty Crouch resigned this morning apparently".

"Said he landed a better job beginning next year" shrugged James "Anyway the reason we called you down is that you need to start packing cause we're gonna take you back to Potter Manor for us for the Christmas Break, Your family will visit on Christmas and Boxing days other than that I really want a chance to get to know all of my sons adoptive brothers like my own sons, no disrespect to you of course Molly and Arthur".

"None taken James" said Arthur "We consider Harry as good as our own son so it's only right that you be given the chance to feel the same way about our family".

…

Harry, Drake, Alteo, Tonks, Andromeda, Narcissa and Lily were walking along the tiled floors of the most encompassing collection of shops that Harry had ever laid eyes on. There was the usual Wizarding shops such as a smaller branch of Quality Quidditch Supplies, a few well known Wand Makers including a shop specifically for custom designs. The sign read "The Best Place for Custom Designs use magic by Staff, Personally designed Wands or even Rings! Further along shops that regarded the several products needed for Potion brewing. Other than the Wizarding shops Harry located places such as Jay Jays, Skate, Billabong, Etnies and even a shop named DC. As he was taking in all the sights Harry barely heard Lily say to him "Harry our first stop is the magical Optometrist".

"For what?" he answered her.

"Well I think we can organize for her to repair your eyes so that you don't need glasses, your father did the same thing but wears his glasses with fake lenses because he finds them rather comforting due to needing them his entire life".

"I'd like that" Harry gave an affirmative nod and followed his mother down an escalator that led to the bottom floor.

"Welcome to Ares Eye Specialists" said the woman behind the counter "how may I help you today?"

"The Lord Emrys wishes for his eyes to be magically repaired".

The clerk nodded and indicated for Harry to follow her to the part of the shop that contained a single operating chair, a towering mirror and finally a number and letter chart far more diverse than those seen in a typical Muggle Optometrist. Harry sat himself comfortably in the operation chair and started to retune himself into the Eye specialists voice "This won't take long" she assured him "But the spell is quite painful that's why he always have our patients lying down for this procedure".

Harry nodded mutely and let the woman get to work. The clerk aimed her wand at Harry's eyes and said in a clear voice holding deep eminence "Prolificia Eeiyeros!"

Harry roared in agony. He felt every single nerve end that hadn't formed correctly from birth attaching themselves to his retinas forcefully, the tones in his emerald eyes sharpened so that the shade of his eyes was slightly darker than his mothers were and with a final breath of suppressed pain Harry's transformation was complete. The young Potter removed his glasses and got to his feet "Wow!" he exclaimed "This is twice as good as before! Thank you so much ma'am!"

"No worries" she said with a smile then she turned to Lily "I'll just put this one the tab dear".

"Of course Rose" nodded Lily "Well I'd love to stay and chat but we do have a rather busy schedule to keep today".

"Of course ma'am" agreed Rose ushering them out of her shop.

"Where to next Aunt Lily?" Alteo inquired.

"I think we should go to Jay Jays and get the clothes shopping out of the way, then we'll go to the Skate shops for you boys to get accessories and then it'll be up to you where you want to go after that".

After a consensus amount of agreement Lily guided the way along the tiled floor of the shopping mall once again. Harry gazed into the shop windows smiling at the various displays of the mall, the one thing that caught his eye was a rather large pocket watch that resembled his own right down to the Raiju on the centre of the lid but Harry then knew that his was a bit more custom for a Phoenix and Stag also accompanied the Raiju that graced the lid part of the Pocket Watch.

"Hey Al d'you want to do me a huge favour?" Draco whispered to the Caelin of Darkness.

"What is it first?" Alteo hissed back in reply.

"Stop gawking at my cousin's arse thanks" Draco said so that only the intended target and Harry could hear.

"I'm not gawking" Alteo protested in hushed tones.

"Sure you're not" said Drake sarcastically.

But their sudden arrival at Jay Jays cut their quiet discussions off at an instant to try on various clothes. Harry even managed to locate a leather jacket forged of Dragonhide equipped with metal spikes atop the shoulder blades. The clothes shopping took a relatively short time to complete considering the fact that they had four women with them but in under an hour all three boys had a respectable wardrobe including the Dragonhide jackets that Harry had become very fond of. The rest of the shopping trip went down without any hassles and if he was asked his favourite item he received that day Harry would have said it was the limited edition black DC high tops with gold laces and of course the customary DC logo on the top part of the shoe. Their purchases collected the group made their way back to the floo point and took the emerald flames back to Potter Manor.

"Ron? Fred? George?"

"Hey Harry" the three Weasley boys said in unison.

"What're you all doing here?"

"Your dad asked us to come and stay for the holidays, Mum and the others are coming for Christmas and Boxing Day but otherwise we've got the whole break to ourselves".

"Oh before I forget this is Sirius' cousin and niece, Andromeda and Tonks".

"Nice to meet you guys".

End Chapter

There's another one for you guys hope you liked this chapter and can't wait for you guys to read what I have in store for you in coming chapters.

Nox!


	30. The Inner Demons Of Dudley Dursley

Lumos!

Well I guess this calls for the longest author's note in Harry Potter ATHOMPP history because I have noticed mainly thanks to rb2312's kind words that Remus has a future love interest in Narcissa, James of course has his Lily Flower, Tomix which for those who don't know is pronounced Toe-m-icks not Tom-icks despite his nickname being Tommy is looking to be paired with Amelia Bones at a later stage leaves our favourite mutt loveless (Poor Paddy lol). In this regard I have decided to hold my very own OC contest! So fill out the OC form and PM it to me then I will select my favourite ten, after this stage and independent panel of judges will critique my chosen ten and the best five will be taken to the poll where you guys will be able to vote for who you believe should be invited into the crazy lives of our heroes! Here's the form:

Name:

Age:

Gender: Female (No exceptions, I will never write slash).

Wand: Wood and Core, any special qualities should also be mentioned.

Hogwarts House: Please for the love of Merlin don't list every single one as a Gryffindor I'd like some variety here!

Eye Colour:

Hair Colour:

General Physical Description: All of your OC's physical attributes should be mentioned here, please be sure to include everything from head to toe as I don't want to be constantly PMing people just because there description wasn't clear enough for me to work with.

Backstory: How did your character enter the magical world? Is she Pureblood? Perhaps Half-blood or even a Muggleborn? Did she know The Marauders in their day? Or was she a bit younger than them? How was she involved in the first war if at all? And other things you feel I need to know.

Personality: Key traits, mannerisms, everything that a good character has. Please be sure to include some negative things as I want to avoid having a Mary Sue in this fic.

Patronus:

Special Skills:

Occupation: (If you want an Inotia member just remember to make the woman bad ass because a placid do-gooder wouldn't ever get involved In that core).

Right or Left handed:

Signature Spell:

Okay there you have it folks fill that in, chuck it to me in a message and I'll at it to my pile of considerations. I will post the short listed five on my profile so you know who you're voting for. On a final note I'm not expecting this girl to meet Padfoot for a few chapters so don't worry about my crazily insane updating pace. Enough of that for now I'm really shocked at my efforts right now, in early September I posted the first chapter to Harry Potter and the Heir of Merlin's Promise Phoenix and back then if I'm totally honest I didn't expect much to come of it, maybe one or two reviews and an odd few amounts of favourites. The story has far transcended these figures as I have received over 250 favourites and Reviews plus over 100, 000 views. I can honestly say that this has now evolved into a sort of epic novel length fic that is very unique and doesn't have a fic that is too closely similar to be compared to. I get extremely pleased when I read reviews that say they've never seen something that I've put into this story anywhere else because it means that I'm coming up with a lot of unique ideas that can't be found anywhere else. The most recent one I received was saying that the reviewer had never seen a Harry soul-bonding fic without Ron bashing before. No offense to Ron-bashers/Anti-Ron's or Ron Haters but I totally disagree with you hating on him while he does fall out with Harry sometimes he is only human and therefore will make mistakes. Anyway I feel like this has dragged on too long and I will respond to the reviews then get on with the new chapter.

Look at your lef: thank you!

Dark Lelouch3221: there will be soon probably some during the Christmas Day/Boxing Day section there will be some Harry/Ginny and am hoping to get some Harry/Hermione in once the group returns to Hogwarts after New Year. Well don't got internet for my DS so that won't be possible lol anyway here's some "Maternal Labour" lol hope this finds you well and enjoy the chapter.

Penny is wise: Haha Susan's Parents still did, in fact the only survivors were James, Lily and Tomix the rest died as normal.

Disclaimer: No I do not own anything except for Novae, Tomix and the Moonridge twins.

_There's something that's changed in me but I'll always stand against the dark! Awaken the powers deep within, cause even if they get you down they'll never count you out! (Get back up!). Bounded together by friendship (One Love!). No matter what happens we'll all stand together, Caelins one and all! We'll defend the world from all who try to enslave it!_

CHAPTER THIRTY: THE INNER DEMONS OF DUDLEY DURSLEY

Alteo opened his eyes with a start. A soft radiance emanated through the curtains in his bedroom, the Lord Gryffindor's eyes were dulled with unshed tears and a whimpering sound emitted from his maw.

"Why?" he asked no one in particular "Even after I defeated the Boggart of him he still infects my nightmares!"

Alteo pulled himself out of bed, he slipped a shirt over his head and began the journey down to the Potter Manor's Dining Room.

"Alteo sir? What is you doing awake?"

"Couldn't sleep" Alteo explained.

"Would sir like a hot chocolate?"

"That'd be nice thanks Dobby".

Dobby nodded once and departed the dining room in order to prepare the drink. Alteo meanwhile fixated his gaze upon the dying embers of the fireplace thinking back to the dream. It had been of his childhood before Vernon had completely extracted his magic from the young boy's core. Vernon's final words echoed through the expanses of Alteo's cranium.

"You are nothing but a freak! Your father didn't even have the decency to at least pay us for looking after you while he ran off to the states, imagine our joy when we tell him we managed to extract the unnaturalness of his son!"

Dobby re-entered the kitchen clutching a tray laden with baked goods and a lone mug filled to the brim with a deep brown liquid, said liquid was exuding steam into the cool night air above.

"Thanks Dobby" Alteo told the elf gratefully.

"No need to be thanking me sir Dobby does as the Potters ask".

Alteo gave a quick nod to the diminutive little elf and took a sip from his mug.

"You're up late".

"Uncle Padfoot how come you're awake?"

"Can't sleep" shrugged the former Azkaban Prisoner "I take it that's the same with you?"

"Yeah but I don't want to tell dad about it, I get the feeling he'd laugh them off and say they're just nightmares" Alteo explained.

"Tommy would never do that Al you have to believe me on that front but maybe if you can't discuss things with your old man you might give your godfather a chance".

"But you're Harry's Godfather?"

"Yes James did make me Harry's godfather but Tomix also made me yours as we felt it was either Remus or Pettigrew who was feeding information to Voldemort about where Harry and his Parents were concealed".

"I'll tell you my story on the condition you tell me why you're up at this ungodly hour".

Sirius sighed "It's stupid but I feel like I'm losing my best friends all over again. James has Lily, Remus and Cissy will most likely end up together and I'm Snape's older twin brother if Tommy and Amelia don't get together, I guess I don't want to feel like an outsider especially since it's taken me the best part of twelve years to get them back".

"I know how you feel on the front of my dad and Amelia because she adopted her niece when her brother and sister in law passed away that means if they do get married I'd have a step sister".

"Maybe it isn't all bad Al" Sirius shrugged "Maybe she isn't that bad".

"Maybe" repeated Alteo "But I haven't met her yet all I know is that her name is Susan".

"Well I think that means you may be jumping the gun Al" Sirius chastised him "You can't tell anything about person just by knowing their name".

"I suppose you're right Padfoot".

"Enough of that now tell Godfather Sirius what's bothering you?"

Alteo sighed and for the first time in many months the highlights of Dudley Dursley's face returned to his own features "I see him almost every night Paddy, the same dreams over and over again the same merciless beatings and never-ending insults, I'm scared to close my eyes at night almost as though he could come back again".

Tears were now freely falling against Alteo's thin cheeks, Sirius looked on at his troubled second godson. He stood from the table walked over to him and pulled the young head of the Gryffindor family into a hug "Listen to me Al you will move past this, the fact that you still see these things in your dreams usually means that your subconscious is telling you that you haven't dealt with everything relating to the scarring his torturing of you left".

"How d'you know?" whimpered Alteo.

"Because I myself suffered at the hands of my parents" said Sirius quietly "They almost beat the magic out of me but Dumbledore stepped in before it was too late".

"Did it make you any more violent towards people who you thought deserved it?"

"Nah" said Sirius stepping back from Alteo slightly "It made me determined to be different from my parents, it gave me the desire to not hurt others just because there ideals differed from my own. Because it was that underlying hatred that lost me my brother because he had been like me but my parents managed to blackmail him into following their agendas".

"That's sick and twisted" growled Alteo.

"You're right about that however there are the members of my family who're beyond twisted, Bellatrix Lestrange is probably the darkest of the lot of them".

"What did she do?"

"She served in the original followers of Lord Voldemort" Sirius explained "And she carried out many of Voldemort's torturing missions, she gets a demented pleasure in cruciating her victims into total madness rather than simply killing them off".

"She sounds like a crazy bitch".

"That she is" said Sirius darkly "But I doubt either of us have the most right to kill her, there is a person who was greatly afflicted by my lovely cousin and I believe that if he wishes it he should be the one to take Bellatrix's pathetic meaningless life away from her".

"One day we'll avenge them won't we Padfoot? All the people that were caused hurt by the darkness?"

"We will Al, One day" nodded Sirius "I have a feeling that because I left Azkaban and now Snape has that there will be more escapes in the future and I daresay I owe Lucius Malfoy a few things for Cissy and my nephew if Drake doesn't get to him first".

"Hey Padfoot?"

"Yeah?"

"Don't worry about losing your friends I'm not planning to find a girl anytime soon so us lone wolfs need to stick together".

Sirius laughed and said mysteriously "We'll see about that Pup"

End Chapter

I know I said this was supposed to be the Christmas day chapter but this sort of popped right into my brain as I wrote it. Next chapter will definitely be the Christmas one I promise. I didn't intend for it to be this short but alas the way I cut it off where I did seemed to fit the situation and it delivered the main message I hoped to deliver this chapter which is that Alteo (Dudley) still must face off against the demons of his past. I also addressed Sirius' feelings of loneliness and introduced Bellatrix Lestrange into the story even if only by a reference. I hope this finds all of my readers happy and healthy. Please Review and NO PLOT HATING OR FLAMES!

Nox!


	31. We Do Christmas Marauder Style!

Lumos!

Hey there again everyone well I'm bored right now so I thought I'd deliver yet another chapter. I have received a couple of Messages regarding the Partner for Sirius please, please message me enough that I can have a proper contest as I would hate to have to only have three or four then choose myself as this introduces bias and I'd rather not be like that. On a positive not Rb2312 has provided me with a pairing for Bill and am pleased to say that this OC will be making her debut in the fic at a later stage, congratulations rb2312! Right I shall fill out my own OC's form right now to show you guys more about him.

Name: Tomix Potter

Age: 32

Wand: White Birch, Donated Gryphon Feather

House: Gryffindor

Eyes: Deep Empowered Blue

Hair: Spiked up Midnight Raven with a single lock of contrasting snow white that hangs just beside his left eye.

General Physical Description: Has a lean, muscular build and stands at around 6'1 in height. Has a scar running down the leftmost upper part of his chest and another down the right side of his face which runs from just above his eye right down to a place just above his chin.

Dress style: Tomix usually wears a dark grey t-shirt under a white trench-coat style battle robe to indicate his membership with the Wizarding assassin core the Inotia. His pants are almost the same shade of his hair and a small sheath concealed on the left leg housing his enchanted dagger 'The Raikutske'.

Back Story: Tomix Potter is the elder twin brother of James, meets Harry shortly after the beginning of his third year bringing along with him the true story of Dudley who in fact turns out to be the man's son Alteo Potter. Although at this stage not much is known about Alteo's biological mother as it is a dark area in Tomix's dealings with the Inotia and he tends to avoid the subject altogether.

Personality: Tomix is an intelligent person, his intelligence reaches to a high skill in interrogation to the point that he can appear to be completely friendly in order to get the information he desires. Tomix at times has a streak for narcissism but it is heavily underplayed because of his duties causing him to carry an aura of seriousness and indifference around those he cannot trust.

Patronus: Red-tailed Hawk

Special Skills: Master Interrogator, Rune-Master, Animagus Form of a Lion and proficient in unarmed combat.

Occupation: Inotia Assassin, Current Minister of Magic

Hand: Left

Signature Spell: Tomix's signature spell is difficult to place as he always uses a wide variety but a spell he seems to have a common urge towards is a spell of his own creation '_Vroegarda_!' which forces his enemies or those he wishes to execute to not die a true death but however remain a shell of their former selves but relive all the crimes they committed in their lifetime repeatedly for the rest of eternity with one exception they feel the scenes as though they themselves were the victims (sort of like the Penance Stare in Marvel's Ghost Rider).

Anything else you would like known about them: Bill Weasley was originally apprenticed to Tomix before the latter decided that Bill was in himself ready to go out and face warding and curse breaking on his own and left to follow his true passion, saving innocent lives and avenging those who wished to destroy innocent lives.

So there's an example of what I'm looking for when you fill out these forms, right I shall now respond to my reviews:

Dark lelouch3221: Thanks again Friend, here's yet another chapter and should have glasses back either today or tomorrow. Hope you have a good day and are keeping well.

Starboy454: thank you and I know he seems to be at the moment but Ginny is coming on Christmas Day and have something planned for those two that should be good, at least I hope so anyway.

Rb2312: I got both Messages about the OC's and am proud to say that I loved both of them and are greatly considering adding Clemence to the first stage of short-listing! Granted I have only received two at the moment but it's a fantastic OC idea! As for Alex I said in my AN that she has her spot in the fic and pairing with Bill so congratulations! The conversation was a bit weird it was more an Alteo/Sirius bonding chapter than anything else. To get it out in the open that each are having worries about certain going ons in their lives, revealing that Alteo is also Sirius' godson and just a way for both of them to get a tiny bit more screen time. Thanks for the past few reviews as I tend to update a few times before I get the reviews to those chapters that you have not already read lol. Anyway Dumbles and Mini will of course be present as I could not imagine that they would be absent at such an important event. There will be some over-the-top presents but it will not only be from Ron but a certain ex-prisoner will want to go a bit crazy since his family has been all officially dead for the past twelve years. Damn! How the heck did you guess that I was going to get Bill and Charlie back this chapter? I didn't give any leakages onto that fact so I guess we'll just have to admit that you can either read minds or have psychic abilities. Thank you so much for everything you've been doing for me. This fic wouldn't be half as good if it weren't for you.

Current OC entries: Clemence Brigitte Blanchfleur who is from rb2312 and a wood elf by the name of Celeawen Forestshade from NFBMPred.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything at all except Tomix Potter, Novae the Phoenix, The Moonridge Twins and my bag of oranges in my cupboard lol. Alexandrie Delacour belongs to rb2312 and everything else belongs to JK Rowling.

_There's something that's changed in me but I'll always stand against the dark! Awaken the powers deep within, cause even if they get you down they'll never count you out! (Get back up!). Bounded together by friendship (One Love!). No matter what happens we'll all stand together, Caelin one and all! We'll defend the world from all who try to enslave it!_

_CHAPTER THIRTY ONE: WE DO CHRISTMAS MARAUDER STYLE!_

_Holidays were always a time for family in every single history that has mentioned said holiday it was always accompanied by tales of good times with the ones who loved each other surrounded by those people. But today was a significant Christmas Day for today was the first time that Harry Potter would be having a real Christmas surrounded by said people. His Parents had gone all out decorating the house there were various places adorned with the most gorgeous tinsel, a large stone statue that Tomix himself had crafted of a Dragon, Basilisk, Phoenix and a long haired man with a giant beard. The wizard hadn't needed to have said it because it was so lifelike but he did tell everyone that the statue was a replica of Merlin leading the Familiars of the original founders into battle as he did not know what the founders themselves looked like well enough to craft them into stonework. Harry noted to himself the clumps of Mistletoe erected below every doorway and admitted that Fred and George had probably been in charge of their placement. The Lord Emrys mentally made a note to avoid walking through doorways when another was within even five metres of the same doorway. A few reeves decorated the doors themselves and finally an all-encompassing tree sat just beside the portrait of Ignotus Peverell. Said Tree was decorated heavily with you guessed it more tinsel maybe one of the Marauders had some sort of creepy fetish for silver. The biggest addition to the room however came in the form of the copious amounts of presents placed under the tree itself. Harry hoped desperately that he didn't receive too many things or too many expensive gifts having everyone alive and with him to spend the day really was enough for this year. _

_"You're up early Pup" said Sirius in a quiet voice "Early Start for the breakfast?"_

_"Padfoot, either cook your own or get Dobby too"._

_"But only you can make the best blueberry pancakes" Sirius whined "I tried Dobby's but he doesn't know your secret recipe". _

_Harry sighed "Maybe another day when we're not expecting so many guests for breakfast, I may be a good cook but I have no experience cooking for large crowds and it would be too much to handle". _

_"You're so unfair" pouted Sirius but it was almost impossible for the Marauder to keep a straight face and he erupted with quiet laughter "Gotcha kiddo"._

_"Bastard" growled Harry in a light-hearted tone._

_"Actually my parents were bmarried when I got born" ._

_"You know that many words? I'm stunned"._

_"Shut it Raiju"._

_"You started it Old Dog"._

_"No need to be mean I'm not that old"._

Harry laughed once more as Drake and Alteo came through the only doorway not equipped with mistletoe and took seats either side of their cousin/friend.

"Happy Christmas you lot" said Sirius.

"To you as well Padfoot" greeted the half-asleep teens.

The morning drew on with light-hearted conversation among the four. Many things were discussed but somehow it seemed to always draw back to Harry being very happy to be becoming an elder brother in the near future. Half past nine rolled around and Tomix entered the dining room from the conference room side followed closely by Ron and the two looked extremely smug about something but when asked they glanced at Fred and George who'd just entered from the bedroom staircases side and said in bored tones "Ask us no questions and you'll receive no lies".

Periodically for the next half an hour the sleepers made their way down into the dining room. James comedically stood in one of the mistletoe lined doorways but was shot down when Lily walked in through another doorway accompanied by Narcissa, Andromeda and Tonks.

"Ouch" Tomix laughed at his brother "Rejected on Christmas".

"Ha-ha" James retorted sarcastically but perked up instantly when Lily joined him under the festive plant for an impromptu make-out session. James gripped Lily's waist firmly drawing her closer into him, he licked her lower lip softly as if begging for entrance and the only female Potter whimpered softly. She instantly parted her lips, their tongues collided in a fury of passion if one was so inclined to watch them closely they would have noticed that both James and Lily were fighting through the kiss one trying to dominate the other.

"Easy on!" shouted Sirius "There are children present".

James pulled back from Lily and grinned from ear to ear and said right to his best friend "You're only saying that since you're a womanizer that hasn't had a woman since we were around nineteen".

At this moment the floo flared up and an elderly wizard dressed in bright ruby robes entered the dining room of Potter Manor.

"Oh my god!" exclaimed Fred "How in the name of merlin-"

"Did you ever-"

"Get-"

"SANTA CLAUSE TO SHOW UP!" finished the twins in perfect sync.

"I assure you both that I am not Santa" chuckled Dumbledore.

Moments Later McGonagall joined the household and instantly moved over to talk with Lily and the other women of the household.

"Heard any news about Snape?" Tomix asked his father.

"Not a whisper" sighed Dumbledore wearily "All that I know is he's after you for imprisoning him".

"Then let him" growled Tomix "I still haven't gotten him back for-"

But Tomix cut off his sentence and looked down in deepest remorse and finished quietly "For Ari".

Dumbledore pulled the young Assassin into a hug and said softly "What that disastrous man has put you through is something we need to deal with at another stage son, today is a time for happiness and love not grief and hatred".

Tomix brightened and said with a smile "You're right Dad, He'll reach me and when he does I'll drive Raikutske through his head".

Dumbledore laughed uncertainly, placed a hand on Tomix's shoulder before he moved away to greet the others.

"Hello Boys" he said.

"Hey there Grandfather" said Harry and Alteo, smiling "Merry Christmas".

"Merry Christmas sir" said Ron and Drake in unison.

"Ron, Drake you both are practically family to Minerva and I, if you wish you may call me grandfather as well".

Drake and Ron smiled broadly "Thanks Grandfather".

The clock struck ten, the fireplace roared with emerald flames and Arthur Weasley stepped easily into Potter Manors large dining room.

"You're going to be the death of me Tomix" he growled jokingly "The French Ambassador and the flaming Bulgarian Ambassador want a full meeting with me in two weeks' time; first you call me the International magical co-operation minister but you give me the role of Ambassador as well?"

"You're a patient man Arthur" said Tomix seriously "The only other person I could think to hire was Padfoot and I know we would of told me that he'd rather be chucked through hell than sit in meetings all day".

Arthur laughed graciously and stepped slightly to the side so that his wife wouldn't topple him to the ground on floo-entrance.

"Molly!" exclaimed Lily pulling the woman she considered an older sister into a hug "Merry Christmas!"

"To you all as well" The Weasley Matriarch responded kindly.

"Merry Christmas Mum" greeted Ron with a hug and a smile.

"Merry Christmas Dear".

The fireplace flared green once more and Percy Weasley ambled rather ungracefully into the dining room "Hello everyone, Merry Christmas".

"Perce, what's with the white trench-coat?" Fred asked his elder brother.

"I got my first job" said Percy off-handedly.

"Working where?" said Mrs. Weasley "You never told me you had a job!?"

"Mum I -"

"That's the same trench-coat as Tomix wears! You didn't did you?"

"Percy is my apprentice" interjected Tomix "I've noticed that he seems to be distant from all of you and has quite a trait in bigotry, something that is likely to get him killed one day, I referred Percy to my Supervisor The Venom and got your son enrolled into the young trainee program".

"Percy how could you do this without discussing it with your father or myself first!?"

"I discussed it with dad and he said if it was what I wanted to do then I should go for it".

"Arthur-"

"No Molly" said the Weasley patriarch firmly "Percy wants to do this and I will not allow you to be overprotective with this, Bill's a Curse-Breaker and Charlie's a Dragon Tamer, it seems that all of our boys have attractions to dangerous professions" he finished with a light hearted laugh.

"Just because you formerly worked for them under the moniker The Curse doesn't mean that you should encourage the boy to follow in your footsteps!"

"Molly, Percy has wanted to join the Inotia since he was seven years old but since you didn't pay much attention to him because you always thought he was too absorbed in his books, you potentially created a boy who would one day if god forbid Cornelius Fudge was still Minister of Magic who would abandon his family and mindlessly follow the Ministry".

"I didn't-".

"It doesn't matter now" Mr. Weasley cut in "Molly please just treat Percy better now that you know, everyone will benefit from it".

Mrs. Weasley sighed but then smiled broadly "I guess we Weasleys' have an attraction to dangerous jobs, percy if being part of The Inotia is what you wish to do then I want you to follow your dream as best you can".

The eldest Weasley brother currently living with his parents hugged his mother tightly "Thank you so much!"

"Have they given you a title yet?" Ron asked excitedly.

"Just the other day" Percy responded "I'm to be called Shadow while on duty".

"That's the coolest thing ever Perce!" exclaimed the twin in perfect sync as the fireplace flared green once more.

"Harry-Bear!" exclaimed a petite redhead running through the dining room and pulled her bond-mate into a tight embrace.

"Aww" cooed the woman.

Harry blushed to the roots of his hair and said "Shush!"

Fred smirked to George and whispered "D'you think it's time to give those two a little push in the right direction?"

"I do believe it's time to test our latest invention my sadistically amazing twin".

"I concur" Fred silently aimed his wand to the roof and hissed "Althea Mistle!"

A soft light emanated from the wooden panel, slowly but surely green leaves grew out of thin air and moments later small white berries took shape in the midst of the foliage hanging down from the ceiling.

Harry tried to leave to go sit with the boys again but found he could not take more than three steps before being pushed back toward Ginny by some invisible force.

"What the hell?" he glanced up and saw the Mistletoe and instantly glared at the twins "You used the Weasley Sure-Fire Trapping Mistletoe on me!?"

"Sorry Harry even the festive season needs a few Pranks" quipped George.

Harry sighed and turned back to his bond-mates direction "Well we can't move freely any other way".

He shrugged and started to lean in, he vaguely felt everyone in the room vanish. This was it just him and her no one else the time to be afraid was over, he had to do this. Not only was it the only way to escape it was a perfect excuse to do what he'd wanted to for quite a while now. The youngest Potter felt something warm against his lips, he smiled but didn't intensify the kiss just approached it carefully and conservedly just trying to get the whole act done properly. A few moments later which Harry oddly resembled to several sunlit days they broke apart. Many of the faces around the room were humorous to say the least. Ron, Drake and the twins were smiling appreciatively, all of the women wore huge smiles and the Marauders were waggling their eyebrows at Harry suggestively.

"Um everyone" said Ron nervously taking the centre of attention off Harry and his sister for a moment "I have an announcement, Now a lot of the presents from me this year will be quite big as for the first time I have a chance to spoil the people I care about and my first gift to you all isn't something of monetary value but something far more important".

Ron raised his wand to the fireplace and said "Signus Wardific!"

As soon as the incantation left Ron's lips the fireplace turned to a bright Emerald and a man around the same height as Tomix entered the room. He had long crimson hair tied up in a Ponytail, dark brown eyes, he dressed like an ordinary wizard yet there was an oddity in his look which was a small ear-ring with a fang dangling from it pierced into his left ear.

"Bill?"

"Hey there everyone".

"Big Brother!" exclaimed Ginny pulling her eldest brother into a hug "I've missed you"

"I missed you as well Mini-Flame" he smiled then turned to Tomix "Hey Tommy, Alex sends kind regards and wishes you all the best for the festive season".

Tomix nodded but turned to Ron and gave another but much more inconspicuous nod.

"Signus Draconicus!"

"Charlie!?"

More hugs and greetings were exchanged and now finally everyone sat around the table and together Lily and the other women evenly divvied up the presents.

"Okay Since he bought us guests I think Ron should open first" the Potter matriarch said.

Ron pulled up a long, thin package and held up the note attached to it and read aloud "To Ron from Padfoot"

Ron tore the package open and whispered in awe "Holy Hell! No Way!"

"That's a Firebolt!" breathed Charlie who was seated next to the youngest Weasley brother.

"Consider it thanks for helping to free me".

The present opening was rather quick and Harry received a Firebolt from Sirius, A set of custom battle robes from Tomix, a New set of books on Dark Magic from Professor Lupin who apologized that he couldn't be present because of a furry little problem, a few notes on pranks from the twins, a nice little bracelet from Ginny and Hermione that bore the message "In the heart of a Promise there you hall find Novae", a necklace chain with a padlock on it from Tonks who said it might make him look a bit more rebellious, and Tori had sent him through another drawing of all the Caelin standing together with their friends. Harry noted that she was quite a skilled artist and that she should consider the profession once she left Hogwarts. Most shocking of all was that Daphne Greengrass had sent him an addition to his pocket-watch that contained a compass with a note thanking him for saving Ron from jumping off the Astronomy Tower. The day was spent in good company and at Lunch Bill said to James "Is it alright if I invite Alex, I don't think my Curse-Breaker buddy might like some company as they're quite far from home and Christmas isn't a time to be spent alone".

"Send them over" shrugged James "The more the merrier".

Bill nodded gratefully and used his golden orb shaped walkie talkie to send through a message.

"Hey D'you want some company or Christmas?"

The voice that came through was perfect English pronunciation but held a very deep French accent.

"That would be most lovely" the voice responded.

"Hey Bill was that a female voice I heard" Tomix teased.

Bill blushed slighty "Um, Yes it was".

"Was she your girlfriend?" Sirius asked him playfully.

"No" said Bill quickly.

"Bet you wish she was though" laughed Fred and George joining in the Marauders' taunting of their eldest brother.

The fireplace flared again and a young woman made her way out into the kitchen. She was of an average height with silvery blond hair elongated to the small of her back, her deep blue eyes made you feel as though you were about to jump right into the deepest ocean. The woman smiled at Bill and said "Why are they all looking at me like I'm from another planet?"

"I told them your shortened name" he explained.

"And they thought I was male non?"

"Si" nodded Bill and then said something to the woman in perfect French.

She laughed and responded also in her native language.

"How d'you know French?" Mrs. Weasley asked her firstborn.

"I've been teaching Alex English and she kindly agreed to teach me French in a sort of deal we made" he explained.

"But Alex is mainly a boy's name" said Drake intelligently.

"My name is Alexandrie" the woman growled, if one looked closely enough they might have spotted her hair gaining a slight flame like quality.

"Alex calm down" hissed Bill desperately.

Alex shook herself off and apologized profusely "Sometimes my anger gets away from me, I hope that I haven't offended anyone".

"Not at all come and sit down we're just about to eat".

END CHAPTER

Well there you have it folks. Rb2312 I know that wasn't the introduction you were hoping for he rI did use the main theme but introduced her earlier. As for the presents they are not important to the story really so I didn't mention them all but yes Drake did get a Firebolt from Padfoot as well. Next Chapter Harry returns to Hogwarts and our heroes must face the serious stuff they had to deal with In canon third year, the Patronus part will be skipped and please assume that Harry learnt it from Lupin as it was in canon. Next chapter the countdown til the end of third begins!

Nox!


	32. The Assassin VS The Criminal

Lumos!

Hey everyone I've got a couple of pieces of news to share with you all regarding this fic. First of all I've decided that since there isn't anything significant to cover before Snape's arrival to face off against his enemies that I will send Harry back to Hogwarts and start the confrontation by the end of the chapter! Yes, yes exciting right? Haha this means that the POA arc will only have three more chapters including this one before I leave Harry's third year behind and move towards his fourth very soon. The other exciting news is that my best friend and I have chosen the first two OC's to go through to the top ten short list! Congratulations are in order for rb2312 for his/her entry Clemence and for Littlest1 with their entry Ariana Gemin. We picked rb2312's entry because both Eric and I love Veela for their interesting storylines and they are a comfort to write about as they tend to have rather intriguing personalities. Also the fact that rb2312's entry spoke to us as soon as we saw her for the first time we really had to move her onto the second stage of the contest. We chose Littlest1's entry because I've never met someone who didn't pale in front of Lily before and would really like to write a character like her. Another reason was the Cerberus whisker wand core and a portion of the wand glowing depending on who's around this idea was excellent! This entry also spoke to us upon first reading it so we just had to push her into round two. There are only eight places remaining so keep sending in those entries folks! Also after much consideration and a general consensus James and Lily's new-borns will be named Kale Godric Potter and Celenix Lily Potter (Because Celeste already belongs to the female Moonridge twin) thanks to Dark Lelouch3221 who came up with the daughters name and everyone who helped me decide the boy's name. Okay enough talking from me, let's respond to some reviews!

Littlest1: Thanks for the OC I absolutely loved her! Please enjoy another chapter.

Ibris: thanks for the tips on French as I have absolutely no idea about it myself lol and I would love for you to think up an OC and enter her! Hope you enjoy this chapter.

Dark Lelouch3221: that mind of rb2312's is amazing! Two OC's that are absolutely amazing. Glasses are fixed and on my eyes again so a lot more chapters and 3ds playing to come lol. Have a good night/day and hope you enjoy another chapter!

Candice: I'm sorry but there couldn't be a Tomix/Amelia pairing if Alteo's mother was still alive as her and Tommy would've never separated. There are other important plot points that need her to be deceased as well so just keep reading and I'm sure you'll have some answers soon! Thank you and hope you enjoy this chapter as well.

Disclaimer: I own absolutely nothing except the plot of HPATHOMPP, My OCs' Tomix, The Moonridge twins and Novae the Promise Phoenix. Alexandrie Blanchfleur is property of rb2312 who is amazing lol and on an entirely separate and unrelated note I don't even own a single word in the books of any original fiction at all.

CHAPTER THIRTY TWO: THE ASSASSIN VERSUS THE CRIMINAL

Harry stood just in front of the fireplace. The Christmas break had passed in a blur and today he, Ron, Drake and The Weasley twins would leave the comforts of Potter Manor and return to their usual schooling routine. Ron may not have been showing it but everyone could tell that he was excited to be able to see Daphne again the most tell-tale sign of this was every time someone mentioned Hogwarts the youngest Weasley male would get a stupid grin on his face and mumble incoherently about something.

"Alright then see you guys when I can" said Bill sending hugs and handshakes all round "At least make sure you lot write, being a curse-breaker is fun and all but it'd be nice to have some correspondence from home every now and then you know".

"We'll try" said Ron sincerely "It was nice meeting you Alex".

"Oui and you as well" the French curse-breaker responded.

Ron waved a goodbye to everyone else and stepped into the emerald flames crying "Hogwarts!" and was gone in a whoosh of fire.

"Be seeing you" said Fred and George before following their younger brother into the flames.

"Have a safe rest of the year Harry" said Lily.

"I will Mum, see you all in a few weeks at the end of the year".

"Bye Pup".

"See you later Padfoot".

Harry stepped forward into the fireplace and bellowed "Hogwarts!"

Faster and faster he spun, Harry felt like he was being pulled through a long drain until finally he slowed and toppled out into the Emrys Common Room.

"Ugh" Harry groaned "I hate floo travel!"

"You do have a rather ungraceful landing pattern" a voice noted slightly away from him.

Harry glanced up and grinned broadly "Mione!"

"Hey Harry-Bear" she said with her own grin, the young witch pulled Harry to his feet and engulfed him in her warm embrace "I missed you" she whispered.

Harry kissed Hermione on the cheek and whispered back "I missed you as well".

"Where's my hug Harry-Bear?"

Harry wheeled round, instantly a coppery blur slammed into him and wrapped her own arms around the young Lord Emrys' form. Without any preamble Ginny pressed her lips to his again, Harry instantly reciprocated the gesture and the two shared an Innocent but love filled kiss. As soon as they broke apart Harry noticed that Hermione looked slightly put out even hurt but she quickly moved past it and instead asked "How was your holidays?"

Harry strode over to his bushy haired bond-mate and using a hand on the bottom of her chin Harry lifted her face so that her honey coloured eyes met his own "Hermione there's no need to be jealous of Ginny and I, Your Harry-Bear loves you both equally and if my Mione wants a kiss from me all she has to do is ask".

Hermione blushed and whispered "Can I?"

"Can you what?" Harry asked, it wasn't nice to play the idiot but he did admit within the safety of his locked away thoughts that Hermione was incredibly cute when she squirmed like this.

"Can I have a kiss from my Harry-Bear?"

Harry smiled but didn't answer her instead he pulled her body close to his and gently pressed his lips against hers. Hermione instantly responded to the motions, the kiss itself was much like his first with Ginny sweet, love filled, a kiss that didn't have much intensity but shook them to the core nonetheless. Harry vaguely tasted a hint of Strawberries on her lips and thought

'_Yum' _

'_What's Yum?' _Hermione asked him.

Harry withdrew from the kiss and blushed the brightest shade of red imaginable '_um well your lips kind of tasted like strawberries'. _

Ginny laughed '_Harry that isn't a spell, it's ordinary lip gloss' _

"In my defence I am a guy" Harry responded immediately.

"Wow you two got a bit accepting of each other just now" teased Alteo who had just flooed in before the kiss ended.

"Shut it Al" growled Harry "Or do I have to mention a certain someone we met over the holidays?"

"I don't know what you're talking about" said Alteo but as soon as he finished the sentence the Lord Gryffindor quickly left the Emrys Common room.

…..

"I am at Hogwarts again" said Snape emotionlessly "Tonight I end my nemesis".

"Severus are you sure we have to go through with this I don't want to be captured again" whimpered Pettigrew.

"Quiet" snapped Snape "If you're going to help me quit grovelling it's quite unbecoming of you".

"How d'you know he will be here?"

"Tomix has a meeting with Dumbledore once a week but it's really an excuse for he and that other Potter to rendezvous with those other pathetic wizards that they call friends".

"So we wait?" Pettigrew asked the newest Azkaban escapee.

"So we wait" confirmed Snape.

That night Fred Weasley was perusing The Marauder's map when a dot near the forbidden forest jumped straight to his attention, he turned to George and hissed "Snape's here!"

"Shit" cursed George also locating the dot "What're we gonna do?"

"Get Harry and the others then go to Tomix, he'll know what to do".

George nodded and rushed out of the dorms. The second Weasley twin sprinted down the stairwell, breathing a sigh of relief when he saw that all of the other members of the brotherhood were still awake so they could read up on dark magic.

"George what's wrong?" Ron asked his elder brother.

"Snape's in the forbidden forest" said George darkly "We have to go and get Tomix, now!"

Without wasting a second Harry and Alteo jumped to their feet "You all get what you need we'll go and collect my father".

And without waiting for an answer the Potter cousins sprinted out of the Emrys common room. Harry and Alteo tore across the many halls and corridors of Hogwarts. At their now almost superhuman level of endurance the duo managed the journey in a little under five minutes, uttered the password to the gargoyle and sprinted into their Grandfather's office.

"That excited to see us?" chuckled James.

"No" said Alteo in a deadly serious tone "Dad he's here, Snape's in the forbidden forest!"

Tomix nodded once and said "Right then let's go".

The group now extended to a foursome. Harry, James, Alteo and Tomix rushed towards the entrance hall as fast as they could. Not even rendezvousing with the rest of the Brotherhood deterred their speed. The Nine Lords of the Most Ancient Families stepped out onto the sopping wet grass illuminated by the night sky and began their search for Severus Snape.

….

"Tomix" growled Snape.

"Snivellus!" Tomix snarled in response.

Both men drew their wands "It ends tonight Potter, one shall stand the other shall fall".

"My thoughts exactly, _Stupefy!"_

Snape easily sidestepped the blow and took aim at Tomix "_Everte Statum!"_

Tomix whipped up his wand in a swirling motion and cried "_Protego!"_

Tomix brandished his wand violently and roared "_Rictuemorti!" _

A jet of orange light erupted from the tip of Tomix's wand and pelted towards Snape but the latter easily parried the spell, he laughed a sadistic cruel laugh and smirked as he noticed Pettigrew approaching Tomix with an almost dead silence. Because of his sharp hearing due to his canine senses Sirius whipped round and pointed his wand directly at Pettigrew's heart "_Avada Kedavra!"_

A jet of green light slammed into the dumpy man, his final facial expression housed shock and despair that could've easily rivalled a mother who had just lost their child "That's for landing me in Azkaban you son of a bitch!" cursed Sirius.

"He was useless to me anyway" shrugged Snape and he pointed his wand at Tomix once again "Sectum-".

Before Snape had even finished the incantation Tomix raised his wand and bellowed "_Prolificia Darkil!" _

The former Potions Professor screamed in agony as every single vein in his body lit themselves on fire, he dropped to one knee and pleaded with Tomix to break the spell. Tomix initially refused but as time drew on he knew it was time to get rid of the pitiful excuse for a human being.

"No more" Snape begged him "Please!"

"What about Ari you bastard!" bellowed Tomix "Did you listen when she pleaded with you!?"

"DAD!" yelled Alteo "You can't kill him!"

"I Have to Al" said Tomix in a tone oozing with grief "He was the one who murdered your mother Alteo he's the real reason I left you in the care of the Dursleys while I went to the states to try and deal with my grief".

"That was the reason for the nightmares Al" Sirius told him "You still had some of the issue to deal with, you shouldn't get them anymore!"

But said Potter wasn't listening "Is it true? DID YOU MURDER MY MOTHER?"

"An action that I truly regret" said Snape quietly.

"LIAR!" roared Alteo his hair swooping up into a gravity defiant state "YOU GOT ME ABUSED FOR TWELVE FUCKING YEARS AND LOST ME BOTH OF MY PARENTS!"

A violet aura erupted around the Caelin of Darkness's body but he didn't just get the purple streaked hair this time. Alteo let out an earth shattering scream, tremors broke out everywhere dust swirled around in a vortex like fashion concealing Lord Gryffindor completely from view. The only remaining signs that a being was present in all of the turmoil were the repetitive screams of agony and the sense of a great power exuding itself more and more. A few minutes passed and the screams subsided however a great sand-stream of dust still concealed Alteo from anyone's viewpoint.

END CHAPTER

Next Chapter the real battle begins! I've wanted to write Snape vs. Alteo for a while now and I'm super excited that next chapter you'll all see a lot of surprises. While I have moved to the end of POA rather quickly I just want to end the arc so I can get on with GOF. Please Review but as always NO FLAMES OR PLOT HATING!

Nox!


	33. The Unstoppable Demon

I have just decided because of comments on a review that my ANs were too long to move all the announcements for my OC contests to my forum the link is here: myforums/Void-Of-Eternal-Darkness/4624885/ As I will also tend to be avoiding long ANS now please submit OCs to the forum to avoid my inbox clogging up as well. My review responses will also be short and sweet. Any questions you have should be directed to my forum. I'd also like to welcome The Mythical God of Shadows to Fanfiction! Anyway, moving right along it's time for some review responses:

Mythical God of Shadows: thanks for the review! Haha sorry man but I know you'll love this chapter that's why I concealed the details from you and even left you hanging on a cliff lol. Here it is finally the battle you wanted to see from the start.

God of All: well then here's another chapter! Thanks for the review!

Knighton: hahah sorry about that! Followed your advice and here's another chapter. Thanks for the review!

Dark Lelouch3221: thanks for another enlightening review and your advice for this chapter you are truly wonderful friend! Here's another chapter and hope you are keeping well.

Disclaimer: just don't own sweet F.A except the plot of this fic and my OCS Tomix, Novae and The Moonridge Twins. Rb2312 owns Alexandrie lol sorry about the typo last chapter.

_There's something that's changed in me but I'll always stand against the dark! Awaken the powers deep within, cause even if they get you down they'll never count you out! (Get back up!). Bounded together by friendship (One Love!). No matter what happens we'll all stand together, Caelins one and all! We'll defend the world from all who try to enslave it!_

CHAPTER THIRTY TWO: THE UNSTOPPABLE DEMON

The dust began to part; it looked greatly like gates opening to reveal a new entity and somehow seemed oddly fitting as Alteo Potter came back into view once more. Alteo's gravity defiant hair now held more prominent spikes that blazed a bright hue of amethyst, his eyes altered to have a black tinted sclera with deep awe inspiring violet pupil-less Iris', A dazzling mauve aura surrounded the young Caelin of Darkness's form but the main thing that revealed a change to Alteo's Caelin form were the copious amounts of black lightning sparks cackling around his body.

"What is he?" said Harry to Ron "I've never seen a Caelin like that before".

"Maybe it's stage two?"

Alteo turned his cold glare on Snape; he spoke in a voice drenched with rage "I can never forgive you for what you've done".

Snape slightly recoiled but managed to reach for his wand "_Impedimenta!"_

Alteo simply snapped his fingers and Snape was disarmed without any trace of the fact he had tried to jinx his new opponent.

"How!?" exclaimed the former Potions Professor.

"Your inadequate wand work won't work on me Snape; I am reincarnated from those who originally created magic!"

"You little bastard!" snarled Snape.

He advanced on to Alteo with a fist raised and yelled "I'm about to have a really nice game of kill the little purple haired kid!"

"No Games" interjected Alteo in a voice devoid of emotion, the young Lord Gryffindor soared across the dew covered grass. Without any preamble Snape attempted to drive a fist into Allteo's stomach, he managed to connect the blow but Alteo stood there as unfazed as when he first transformed.

"Weak" he growled "Feeble".

Snape recoiled in surprise but didn't have enough time to really register his shock because a foot slammed right into his head. Snape transversed the entire field and landed about five metres away directly beside his wand. He scrambled it into his right hand, took aim at Alteo and bellowed "Prolificia Darkil!"

Instead of a burning torture Alteo felt every single vein in his body come alive, his energy was rejuvenating itself. The longer Snape held the spell Alteo felt everything in his body becoming stronger.

Alteo laughed humourlessly "Dark Spells? Really Snivellus! My natural element is Darkness you moron if you use those spells against me it'll only make me stronger".

Snape instantly cut the spell and groaned. This really put the former death eater at his wit's end. Darkness spells couldn't touch the kid? How the hell was he supposed to defend himself now? Then it hit him like a tonne of bricks. He would have to use fire! Dark fire is it as it may but the darkness elemental would have no hope against an incarnation of hellfire.

"_Fiendus Corpus!" _bellowed Snape.

As soon as the words left Snape's mouth a large stream of burning Fiendfyre erupted from his wand. The swirling flames grew larger and larger until they encompassed Snape's size and completely concealed him from view. Finally the supernova warped itself into the shape of a giant bat and a large roar filled the air of the Hogwarts grounds.

Snape laughed viciously and spat "Try to face this one down Potter!"

Alteo glared at Snape but a moment later his facial expression changed; he was actually smirking at the murderer of his mother.

"Is that really the best you have?" he laughed "Well then let's fight fire with fire, _Fiendus Corpus!" _

Alteo was surrounded by the roaring hellfire; it swirled into an all-encompassing vortex. First the vortex sprouted front legs with large flaming claws at the tips of the paws, next came identical legs at the rear except they were the hind legs of some creature. A body erected itself between said legs and giant eagle like wings erupted from the vortex. A large Lion's head completed the spell but oddly enough Alteo Potter Caelin of Darkness was nowhere to be seen.

"I am the Darkness Caelin" the Gryphon said "No matter whether hellfire or Dark Spells, I AM UNDEFEATABLE WITH MY OWN ARTS!"

"He turned into bloody Fiendfyre!" exclaimed Drake "Holy shit!"

Snape urged the bat forward, Gryphon charged forward, a malicious glint in his eyes the creature slammed into the other Fiendfyre summon, it clawed and bit at the thing mercilessly and mainly due to the reasoning that Snape's Fiendfyre was marginally weaker Gryphon totally absorbed the spell. Its features became rather more defined and life-like to the point it actually looked like a living Gryphon surrounded by a flame like presence.

"You're a Demon!" Whimpered Snape in a tone that held complete fear.

"I am no Demon Severus Snape, I am your judgement. You took an innocent boy's childhood from him and to me and I brothers there is no greater offense".

"That doesn't sound like Alteo's voice" pondered Tomix.

"Your fight is no longer with Alteo Potter" said the flame-Gryphon mercilessly "You're fight is with I, Ceres the original Caelin of Darkness!"

All of the brotherhood members' jaws opened full in utter surprise "Ceres took over Al's body?"

"Novae said that it happens when a Caelin faces a challenge that they're not technically ready for" Harry explained "Ceres must've helped Al reach the second Caelin stage".

"You cannot interfere, you're dead!" bellowed Snape.

"Interfere? Interfere?" roared Ceres "I have every right you moronic traitor, I AM A GOD!"

Snape retreated a few steps he looked more timid now than he ever had in his worthless life but still managed to raise his wand "I'll kill the boy and you'll have no hold! _Avada Kedavra!' _

But no green light emitted from Snape's wand, nothing happened whatsoever Snape looked down at his wand hand and paled "It's gone!" he hissed.

"This is insane!" Ron whispered to Neville.

"I know!" the Longbottom Lord breathed back.

"Severus Snape" Ceres spoke with a deathly calm reserve "You have proved to me that you do not deserve your life, you may have got Albus Dumbledore to alert the Potters' that Voldemort knew where they were but you did this for selfish reasons not to save lives, My brothers wanted to kill you then but I stopped them as I believed you deserved a chance to prove yourself but now I see that I was wasting my time, you killed the love of a man just because he was your rival there is no greater dishonour".

"I didn't mean to!" grovelled Snape "It was the Dark Lord's orders! You have no idea the weapons he possesses!"

"I have a very good idea you moron, I am a god afterall like I just said not two seconds ago!" growled Ceres "You have lost the right to exist; I shall now purge this world of your evils".

"_Fiendus Expandis!" _

The flame-Gryphon erupted, flames flew everywhere, a large fireball collided with Snape. The last sound that ever emitted from the former Potions master's mouth was a terrible, heart-wrenching dying scream of utmost agony.

Alteo-Ceres turned to Tomix and spoke "It is done my child, Severus has accounted for his crimes and his punishment shall continue from The Elder God once he gets to the afterlife, you have my condolences on your wife's passing but do not brood on it Tomix Potter, you have a life to live and I'm sure Ari would want you to find happiness, be ready I sense that Dementors are coming, they are still following Fudge's last order to Kiss Sirius Black at any cost. I however am out of time for now, farewell to you all".

The ethereal presence faded from this plane once more. Alteo lost his transformed qualities and slumped to the ground, unconscious.

"Dementors" said Sirius palely "What do we do?"

"Padfoot you still can't cast a Patronus because you haven't gotten over the effects of them, you and the boys take Al to the hospital wing and I'll go take on the Dementors".

Without another word Tomix sprinted in the direction of the Black Lake.

"I'm going too!" Harry shouted before tearing after his Uncle.

"Harry, come back!" cried Sirius but realizing his efforts were in vain he turned to the other Caelin "Let's go and take Al to the hospital wing, then we can go and get James and Albus, they are the best of us with Patroni".

….

"There's too many, I can't conjure a happy enough thought!" cried Tomix desperately "I guess it's all over, I hope Al can handle life without me, and I'll get to see Ari again".

"Uncle Tommy!"

"Harry, what're you doing here?"

"Helping you" he said simply "Moony taught me the Patronus, it's not Corporeal yet but I'l lhold them off while you get ready!"

"Harry we can both cast Corporeal ones, you just have to cast the happy thought and believe in yourself! Don't think you can do it, know you can".

Together Harry and Tomix Potter raised their wands' and roared as loud as their voices would allow "EXPECTO PATRONUM!"

A large silvery Stag burst from the tip of Harry's wand at precisely the same moment that a silvery Hawk escaped from the tip of Tomix's. The two Patroni soared around the black lake taking down as many Dementors as they could. Twenty minutes passed and they managed to clear out at least half of the hooded creatures but they were starting to feel their energy escaping from their bodies. Tomix collided with the ground first, Harry dropped to his side and yelled desperately "Tomix! Uncle Tommy! Get up! We have to fight them!"

A Dementor neared Harry and the young Lord Emrys screamed in agony as he felt his soul being sucked from his very body. Just before Harry hit the ground he saw a dazzling Silvery Phoenix erupt from an unseen caster. The last thing Harry saw before he completely passed out was twinkling blue eyes.

"Harry!"

"Hermione? Ginny? Where am I?"

"Hospital Wing" said Ginny.

Harry instantly leapt to a sitting position "What about Uncle Tommy? And Alteo? Are they okay?"

"Fine" Hermione told him "Alteo went back to the Emmrys Common Room just before you came to and Tomix is back working at the ministry again".

"How long was I out?"

"About three days" disclosed Ginny "Dumbledore said that the Dementors had a great effect on you for some reason but said it was your deal to tell us if you wanted to".

"They make me relive my first encounter with Tom" said Harry quietly "That would be painful for anyone, did AL show any signs of a different personality when he regained consciousness?"

"Not really" Hermione mused "He did seem slightly more distant than before but that could just be from the situation".

"Mr. Potter you're free to go if you don't feel too light-hearted" Madame Pomfrey suddenly cut in.

Harry bounded to his feet, grabbed his girls by the hand and ran out of the Hospital Wing.

"Oh no" exclaimed Ginny "I've got to help the twins prank Parkinson since it's the last chance we'll have all year, see you guys later!"

Harry laughed at his bond-mate's personality then turned to Hermione who was blushing at the same time as holding a facial expression laced with uncertainty.

"What's up?" he asked her.

"My parents want to meet you" she said "Obviously I had to tell them about our bond, they suggested I invite you to France for the first part of the summer with me, I asked Lily and she said it was ok with her and your dad but I'd have to ask you for obvious reasons".

Harry smiled "I'd like that"

Hermione returned the gesture and lightly kissed her bond-mate on the lips.

"You'd better hurry up and pack to go home first though, I mean you wasted you last few days being dead to the world so you've only got one night to complete it all".

"Shit!" exclaimed Harry and he sprinted off in the direction of the Astronomy Tower.

END CHAPTER

OMG it's GOF TIME NEXT CHAPTER AAAAHHHHH! YAYAYAYAYAY! Lol see you guys next time. NO FLAMES OR PLOT HATING!

Nox!HarrH


	34. Lost In The Echo

So just a quick note to JMLeeCurtis congratulating them on clinching the third place on our top ten short list! Myself and The Mythical God of Shadows fell in love with her but were wondering if you could tell us her last name. Thanks for your contribution friend!

Okay skipping all sorts of pointless shit we'll move right onto the GOF arc. Aaaahhhh! I'm so excited!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything except the plot, my OCs Tomix Potter, Novae the Promise Phoenix and The Moonridge twins though The Mythical God of Shadows did provide their names for me. Alexandrie belongs to rb2312 and yeah our newest veela edition is brilliant!

Thanks to my reviewers! All of you are truly wonderful people! Any real questions you have should be directed to my forum.

This chapter is dedicated to two people: Dark Lelouch3221 who earned every chapter of this arc to be dedicated to them and to my amazing best-friend The Mythical God of Shadows who has supported me in ways that far transcend the world of fanfiction and stem into real life plus of it wasn't for him this fic would probably be sitting in my folder of unused and more often than not scrapped ideas.

_There's nothing more powerful than love no matter who you are or where you're from it's everything to have and receive. The enemy wants to destroy us but we've got it down! We're full of energy no desires to quit (We can't give up!). There's no more waiting let's evolve to the next level cause there ain't no way they can ever stand against us! _

CHAPTER THIRTY FOUR: LOST IN THE ECHO

Alteo Potter sat down in a compartment on the Hogwarts Express. Though over the last few days his friends had tried to speak to him and draw him out of his shell the young Lord Gryffindor had merely offered a pitiful excuse at best and left to be on his own. Though he knew that the original Caelin of darkness had taken over his body to execute Snape a cold, hearted fact was burning in Alteo's brain. He had got angry, he had forced Ceres to step in and take control, to put it bluntly Alteo Potter had killed someone and he felt extremely guilty about the whole ordeal. How could his father kill so many people as an Assassin? Was he incapable of feeling remorse? Alteo knew this wasn't true because of his father's grief stricken voice when faced down with the murderer of his wife but Alteo couldn't help wondering what it was that allowed his father to kill so easily when he understood what it was like to lose someone you cared about so much. He turned his gaze to stare out the window and exhaled a heavy sigh "I guess I wasn't cut out for this live after all, maybe Vernon was right and I should've just stayed away while I had the chance".

'_It's not as straight forward as you're making it you know' _said a voice within the recesses of Alteo's mind or so he thought because when Alteo's gaze turned to face the chair opposite him a magnificent bird with sapphire plumage was standing perched on the train seat opposite him.

"Hey there Novae" said Alteo emptily "Harry's been wondering where you are for the last few weeks".

'_Here and there' _shrugged the Promise Phoenix '_I've seen you walking Hogwarts alone. D'you not trust your friends to stand beside you?' _

"It's not that I don't trust them" he clarified "I just don't want to face them is all".

Novae sighed '_Maybe it would be better if you thought that it was Ceres who killed Snape?' _

"I've tried that" the Caelin of Darkness admitted "I just see me getting angry and end up feeling ten times worse than I already do".

'_Then maybe you need to look at the reasons which Ceres killed Snape and think to yourself that he deserved it?' _

"Novae no matter how you put it no one deserves to die" Alteo said firmly "Nothing gives someone the right to take another life even if that person did it first".

'_Even Lord Voldemort?' _

"Voldemort killed countless people! He's the whole reason for all of our suffering! He's dead next time he and Harry meet!"

'_That is my point exactly Alteo, you who do not like to hurt others no matter how vile want Voldemort dead because of the suffering he has put onto this world. Severus Snape was no different to Tom Riddle as everything he did was for the ulterior motive of personal gain'._

"I suppose you're right" Alteo agreed "I thought you were Harry's familiar?"

Novae laughed '_That I am but I help others from time to time you know'._

"Well thanks, it really did help me a lot".

Novae nodded once and spoke again '_I must go again child, I'm betting Harry will wonder where I've been all this time and need to be at Potter Manor when you all arrive home'._

There was a swirl of flame and the original familiar of Merlin vanished once more. Alteo's deep thoughts were interrupted by the compartment door sliding open. A girl stood in said doorway she had dark red hair that had grown about halfway down her back, dark eyes that exuded happiness and a rather well-developing chest area.

"Can we sit in here?" she asked him "Everywhere else we've been mostly crowded with Slytherin's".

Alteo shrugged and indicated the seats opposite him. Smiling gratefully the girl and her friend sat down opposite Alteo. The second girl was slightly thinner than the first, she had dark brown hair and soft blue eyes that any guy could've fallen in love with if given the chance.

"I'm Susan, I've seen you around Emrys a few times" the first girl introduced.

Alteo nodded "Alteo Potter, Al's fine though".

"And I'm Hannah" the second girl named herself "I'm in Hufflepuff, we've had a few classes together".

Alteo nodded curtly and turned his attention to staring back out the window.

"Hang on!" exclaimed Susan "You're the minister's son right?"

"Yeah" said Alteo tonelessly "But you're in the wrong place I you want a photograph with a celebrity, there not really for my tastes".

"No, that's not it" Susan rectified immediately "My aunt works with your father".

"Oh" said Alteo "Sorry force of habit".

"Understandable" Susan agreed "Especially since your cousin is the boy who lived as well".

Alteo nodded grimly "Never know who're your true friends until the end I s'pose".

"Well, I think you can consider us real friends" said Hannah suddenly "You seem to be distant from the others if you don't mind me saying".

"I've had a rough week" he responded then turning to Susan he asked "who's your aunt anyway".

"You might've actually heard of her, Amelia Bones she works as-"

"The head of the DMLE?" Alteo finished.

"You do know her" Susan said as a statement rather than a question.

"Yeah, Dad's mentioned her a couple times" he said vaguely.

"Really? My Aunt always goes on about him. Tomix this, Tomix that. I think they may have known each other from school".

"Probably" said Tomix "But she hasn't really hung around them while I've been around just Uncle James, Aunt Lily, Uncle Sirius, Uncle Moony and Grandfather".

"I was quite shocked to find out that you were Dumbledore's grandson" Hannah cut in as politely as possible "But looking back now it's kind of obvious seeing that you have precisely the same shade of eyes as both he and your dad".

Alteo smiled "Kind of puts pressure on me to be great then".

"I'm sure you will be, I mean look at your family for instance" said Susan "Your Grandfather is headmaster of Hogwarts, Your Dad is the Minister of Magic, Your Aunt Lily is the Potions Professor at Hogwarts and Your Grandmother is the transfiguration teacher".

Alteo leapt to his feet and grabbed Susan by the shoulders.

"How did you know that!?" he hissed dangerously.

Susan recoiled slightly under the firm grip but managed to choke out "I walked in on something I'd rather not have seen in a million years, they explained things to me and I promised I would keep their secret safe so can you please let me go now?"

Alteo blushed and muttered "Sorry, this week has been one disaster after another and I think it's really starting to get to me".

"D'you mind me asking what happened?" Hannah asked.

Alteo sighed and not knowing why it seemed so easy to tell them when he couldn't even give a brief notion to his friends he delved into the story "I found my mother's killer. He was trying to kill my dad in order to finish what he started eleven years ago, dad told me that it was him and before I could stop myself I got angry, really, really angry and I killed him, I became a murderer. That's why I'm distancing myself from the others. I don't think I could stand to look them in the eye".

The three members of the compartment were silent for a while each absorbed by their own thoughts. A corner rounded and Alteo realized that they were only about ten minutes from arriving back to King's Cross after another year at their Wizarding boarding school.

"Maybe you should leave it in the past Al" said Susan "I mean it can't be changed right? He got what he deserved and maybe it'll give you some closure".

"I suggest talking to your dad maybe he could tell you more about your mum" added Hannah.

"Maybe" agreed Alteo "But I know that dad isn't ready to cross that bridge yet and I don't want to push him before he can handle it".

"Fair enough" both girls agreed.

The train slowed, Alteo noticed the approaching platform, odd people were dotted around the place waiting for their children to return home for the summer. The billowing scarlet steam engine known as the Hogwarts Express pulled to a complete stop outside Platform Nine and three quarters.

"Will you write me over the summer?" Hannah asked nervously "It gets boring with just me around home".

"Sure" smiled Alteo "I'd love to, new friends are always good".

"Then I'll write you as well" affirmed Susan "Aunt Amelia tends to be at work a lot and I do get bored almost too often".

Alteo smiled. He collected his gear, waved a goodbye to the two girls and departed the train.

"Hey Al, how're you feeling?"

"Fine Dad" said Alteo in an emotionless tone.

Tomix gave his son a look of sadness but placed a hand on his shoulder and guided him to where the others were standing. Before he could even register standing near his family something slammed into the poor boy squeezing the life out of him.

"Ugh" he groaned "What the hell just hit me?"

"Is that any way to treat a well-mannered lady?" said Tonks with a tone laced in mock-sincerity.

Alteo laughed his first true laugh since the events of the previous year "The day you're well-mannered is the day Ron reads a school text book by his own willpower".

Ron walked up behind and exclaimed in protest "I do read sometimes!"

"Name one time, excepting that Dark Book and the Parseltongue one?"

"Point taken" the youngest Weasley male said sullenly before walking over to greet his parents.

"He excels in other areas" shrugged the twins "We can't expect that he'd be a second Hermione".

"I'm standing right here!"

"We know".

Hermione sighed and Harry led her over to meet his parents properly; outside of an official setting of course.

After the customary greetings were exchanged the large group crossed the gateway into the Muggle world and prepared to part ways once more.

Hermione hugged all of her friends in turn and added a hasty "See you in two weeks" to Harry before she left their company to find her parents.

"Let's go!" said Harry excitedly "Today we start anew".

"No more demons" smiled Alteo finally realizing that his family weren't looking to him as some sort of maniacal killer.

"We'll always be together" backed up the twins.

"No matter near or far!" chimed Neville.

"After everything we've been through there's nothing else to do" grinned Drake.

"This is the beginning of the rest of our lives!" The Brotherhood claimed as one.

The adults laughed at their antics and led the boys out of the Station.

END CHAPTER

Sorry that it's so short but I wanted to show Alteo's regret but move him past it quite quickly, it wasn't rushed because he had like three or four days and a Promise Phoenix and two girls getting through to you is impossible to remain guilty for long plus it was technically Ceres who killed Snape after all.

See you next time and as always Flamers and Plot Haters will be burned with iron rods and fed to a group of sharks.

Nox!


	35. Nightmares Run In The Family

_Welcome to 35! _

_JMLeeCurtis: We shall see more of Harry's grandparents for sure at another stage! Thank you for your kind comments and please enjoy another chapter!_

_Kalladin1989: was thinking of a multi for Alteo but Susan won't be in it as she is going to be his step-sister through Amelia and Tomix. Hannah is a possibility but I'm unsure at the moment. _

_Dark Lelouch3221: thanks for the idea for this entire chapter through another enlightening review! _

_Hope you have a good day/night and please enjoy another chapter!_

_Hpnut1: Thanks!_

_Rb2312: Here's another! And I like writing Alteo I sort of compare him to Gohan from Dragon Ball Z. Their personalities are often aligned and were I got the original inspiration for his personality. _

_Disclaimer: Me no own. _

_As always with the GOF arc this chapter is dedicated to Dark Lelouch3221_

_There's nothing more powerful than love no matter who you are or where you're from it's everything to have and receive. The enemy wants to destroy us but we've got it down! We're full of energy no desires to quit (We can't give up!). There's no more waiting let's evolve to the next level cause there ain't no way they can ever stand against us!_

CHAPTER THIRTY FIVE: NIGHTMARES RUN IN THE FAMILY

_A long, slender creature glided across the dew soaked lawn, its dark slit-like eyes exuded a nefarious presence. The large snake traversed the great landscape adorned with several gravestones the most prominent of which came equipped with a large skeletal structure draped in a hooded cloak. Clutched in the erected angel of death statue's hand was a long stone scythe. The large gravestone bore the words 'Tom Marvolo Riddle 1916 – 1946'. _

_An elderly man stood over a camp-style oven. He had just lit the stove top with a match and placed his kettle onto said stove top and was waiting for it to boil when he noticed a light bearing down from the large manor house across the property._

"_Bloody Kids" muttered the man._

_He grabbed his torch and crossed his small cottage out into the cool night air. Shivering slightly the man slipped his feet into farm boots and prepared to go and chastise the children who were dishonouring the Riddle home by entering it long after the family had passed on. He managed the journey in a relatively quick pace despite his limp and made his way to the back entrance way. He hastily unlocked the door and pulled himself inside. The man managed to locate the stairwell; he was climbing up it when he heard voices against his eardrums._

_The first was a weak, almost scared voice "Perhaps if we were to do it without the boy?" _

"_NO!" exclaimed a high, cold voice "The boy is everything! It cannot be done without him! And it will be done exactly as I said"._

"_You have my word that it will be done my lord" said a third man kneeling beside the armchair concealing a figure entirely from view. _

"_Good"._

_The Elderly man jumped slighty at this because the giant snake slithered past him right into the room where the trio of individuals were chatting. The creature hissed something indiscernible from the Muggle's view point but it seemed the figure in the chair had heard every single word for a moment later he spoke in the same cruel voice "Nagini tells me that the old Muggle caretaker is standing just outside the door!" _

_A long-haired blond man rushed to the doorway, he smiled menacingly at the now realized new entrant. _

"_Step aside Lucius so I can give our guest a proper greeting". _

_The man obliged his master and the figure cried "Avada Kedavra!"_

"Harry! Harry!"

Harry Potter jumped awake, hauled his wand into his hand and aimed it directly to the chest of his would-be attacker.

"Relax, it's only me".

"Al, what the hell just happened?"

"Could ask you the same" Alteo responded "You were thrashing like mad Raiju, nightmare?"

"Something like that" Harry shrugged "How'd you hear me from your room anyway?"

"I was just coming up from getting some water" Alteo replied "You killed Quirrell in your first year right?"

"Yeah" said Harry wondering where this was going "Who told you?"

"Drake, he suggested that I talk to you since you'd probably understand what it's like to take a life better than anyone else our age".

"Yeah, but I did it as an ends to a means I spose, Quirrell wanted to get the Philosopher's stone to allow Voldemort to regain his full power, I had to prevent that, Death to those who kill others isn't wrong" Harry affirmed "I guess I just did it without thinking of the consequences to my mental state but Al Snape killed your mother and probably countless others, I don't think there's much else that he deserved".

Alteo said quietly "But doesn't it make me no better than him?"

"Alteo" said Harry firmly "What would you have done if you saw him kill me, your father or maybe even Tonks?"

Alteo let out a low growl oddly resembling a lion "I'd have grabbed the nearest pointed object and driven it through his head".

"Exactly" pointed out Harry "You didn't know your mother so you don't feel that sort of connection with her, but if you saw the people that you know and care for taken from you then you'd want to rip him to shreds what I'm saying Al is that you killing him avenged your mother and he's probably repenting for everything he's done in the next plane, I doubt Ceres or the others are gonna take it easy on him".

"Thanks Harry, Drake was right you were the best person to talk to" smiled Alteo "What was your nightmare about?"

"I'm not sure" said Harry "There were three in a room, Voldemort was there and Lucius Malfoy with someone else I didn't recognize, a Muggle man was spying on them thinking they were delinquent children and Voldemort killed him".

"D'you think that means he's coming back now?"

Harry shrugged "I doubt it, I mean it was just a dream right?"

"I dunno" put in Alteo "The prophecy says that we're meant to face off against him one day right? And that means he'd have to return to full power for us to fulfil that prophecy, maybe this is some sort of premonition?"

"I don't think I'm a seer Al".

"I don't know what to make of this either but we should at least let Grandfather know".

"No" said Harry firmly "He's got enough on his plate at the moment, it was only a dream and I'm pretty sure we can overlook it".

"It's Voldemort Harry" countered Alteo "It's not something one should overlook".

"If I get another dream like this we'll tell him alright?"

"It's your decision" said Alteo "But I really think you should tell him, it was this kind of unpreparedness that got so many people killed during the last war. When people knew information they withheld it from the others to keep them from worrying but ended up just getting more innocent lives taken".

Harry sighed and turned to face his cousin fully "We'll worry about it later Al, anyway have you managed to reclaim the second form's power?"

"Well it's not really a second form" Alteo clarified "Something that's sort of an in-between, Ceres had a little talk with me before he took over and said that I'm not ready for my true power yet and a Caelin only has three forms; One is the Awakened State, Second is Evolved State and the final is The Resolute State. Ceres said that there is quite a specific set of circumstances needed for the Resolute level but didn't elaborate any further because he didn't feel I was ready to hear it".

"This changes things" agreed Harry "I wonder if we can only take on Voldemort in the Resolute Form?"

"I'd say so but maybe that's only for you and I when we have to face down Del" Alteo interjected.

"I wonder why only two have to face him down" pondered Harry.

"It kind of makes perfect sense to me" Alteo mused "Light and Darkness are the basis of all the other elements if you look at it; Light creates Fire, Wind and Earth whereas Darkness powers Chaos and Water through the power of the moon".

"Are you saying we could potentially develop some of the others' powers?"

"No that's not possible no body how powerful could take all of that energy in one place, to even attempt that kind of joined power between two of the element we'd have to fuse into a single body but that's impossible even by our standards, excepting for the fact that I've never heard of two people joining bodies before".

Harry leapt to his feet and began to pace the room "Novae said Light and Dark side by side right?"

"Yeah, He did" confirmed the Lord Gryffindor accompanied by a nod.

"What if the true fight with Del isn't a two on one? What if the true battle between the Gods of Good and Evil is really just one on one with the Caelin of light and dark fused into one body?"

"I just said it was impossible Harry".

"Alteo everything about us is impossible! We can forge magic with our own willpower and energy, we use spells that haven't existed for centuries and we can fly plus teleport without the need for brooms or apparation!"

"Come on, are you really are taking this idea seriously?"

"Yes, it all makes sense!"

Alteo laughed "You've been spending too much time with Hermione; I hope that when you get back from France you won't be a mindless bookworm".

"It's not that" Harry elucidated "I've kind of been infused with the memories of Merlin, so I'm far more mature than I should be for my age group".

"I'm guessing Novae did that?"

"Yeah, just before the start of my second year, he said that the process would be completed in generally two years so I'm probably gonna go through that final change soon".

"Just a mental upgrade?"

"Dunno, some people store magical energy within their memories from what Grandfather told me so it might include a power boost as well".

"That should come in handy" agreed the Caelin of Darkness steadily.

"Hopefully, but for now I think we should research two beings joining bodies. I know we're not usually the types but I can't trust anyone else with this not even my esteemed bond-mate. Because as you can probably tell even the theory of said event is likely to be an unpredictable and even dangerous branch of magic".

END CHAPTER

Sorry it's so short and only Harry and Alteo but I needed this chapter in this fic for several reasons. But I promise you that this will be the most chapters in a Summer I've written for HPATHOMPP so bear with me while I do these short upstarting chapters to the GOF ARC. As usual NO FLAMES OR PLOT HATING

Nox!


	36. The Family Bonding Trip

Number 36!

JMLeeCurtis: Yeah I got your Pm thanks for that and hope you continue to enjoy this! Yep some family bonding will happen. This chapter I might add plus something that's a little unexpected muwhahaha.

Dark lelouch3221: Will do. Thanks again and hope you enjoy another chapter. Have a good day/night friend.

Disclaimer: Me no own.

This chapter is dedicated to Dark Lelouch3221 who continually gives me ideas. If it wasn't for this amazing idealist I'm sure this fic would've been scrapped long ago as there are some chapters that couldn't have existed without their input.

CHAPTER THIRTY SIX: THE FAMILY BONDING TRIP

Harry stopped his pacing and looked to his cousin "Where d'you think we should start to look?"

"Harry, I have no idea" Alteo facepalmed "I just said that there's no records that I know of".

"Erm, right" rectified Harry "The only thing I can think of is to wait for school to start up again and check out the restricted section under my dad's cloak".

"It's our best bet" agreed Alteo "But I think I have us covered on something".

Alteo withdrew a large tome from the inside of his robes, not thinking to ask about how the heck he had concealed something that large in there, Harry gazed at the title and gasped "Arts of the Energy, using powers that don't require wand use by Gokou Mangekyrun, Al where the fuck did you find a book like that?"

"Snape's quarters" said Al guiltily "I thought seeing his office might shed some light onto why he turned dark".

"But that's mum's office now?"

"Nah, she's got an office that belonged to someone called Professor Merrythought, Aunt Lily said she'd rather die than reside where that overgrown grease-ball, her words not mine".

"Is it any good?"

"Well I think that Snape was hiding it from us when he found out we were Caelin or he was trying to learn it so that if we ever faced him down he'd have at least some kind of defence, it's even got your technique in here, the Oerci Wyial".

"Shit!" exclaimed Harry "This is so cool! There must be so many new techniques in there just waiting to be learned!"

Alteo looked guilty again "I've already started to learn out of it, the techniques are very difficult and drain a whole lot of magic".

"Still I bet use without drainage will take practice!" exclaimed Harry excitedly "This is it!"

"It's what?"

"The power the dark lord knows not!" Harry continued in an ecstatic tone "Voldemort is well versed in traditional and dark magic but I bet he's never heard of this kind before! He'll have no defence against it!"

"Harry, I'm not sure that's what the prophecy meant".

"It's our best bet though" said Harry "I think we should put as much effort as we can into learning this stuff".

"Fair enough" affirmed Alteo "The one I'm working on at the moment is called the _Peculiaris Fulgeo Canonicus"._

"That's a mouthful" stated Harry.

Alteo laughed "Yeah especially since reciting the name is required to fire it".

A knock on the door broke the boys from their conversation and Tomix's voice drifted in through the door.

"Harry, Al, can you guys come downstairs? We want to talk to you".

"This can't be good" observed Alteo leading the way out of Harry's room.

The trio led by Tomix traversed the hallways of Potter manor now adorned with a few photos of Harry, Alteo and their parents. Harry was happy to note that their pictures had looked far more pleasant than the ones gracing Number Four Privet Drive.

"Morning boys" said Lily sweetly.

"Morning Mum".

"Morning Auntie Lil".

"Raiju, Void! How are you both feeling this morning?"

"Good I think, the days just started Uncle Jay" quipped Alteo.

James laughed "True it is at that".

"But it can only get better!" shouted Sirius bouncing around like a little kid would on their birthday "Why isn't Tonksie getting up!" he whined.

"Sirius be quiet!" snapped Lily "You'll ruin the surprise for them!"

"Surprise?" said Harry and Alteo in perfect sync.

"We've decided that it's far time we took you both out for some family fun, we didn't get a chance beforehand because you lot were all at Hogwarts but now we'd like to have the fun that ordinary families do" explained Tomix.

"Where are we going?" Alteo asked his father.

Tomix smirked and used the now well-known catchphrase of the Weasley twins "ask me no questions and I'll give you no lies".

"If only that disastrous Tonks would wake up" groaned Sirius "She's always sleeping in at important times!"

"Padfoot, let the girl sleep" James warned "she's my toughest working trainee and she deserves her sleep more than most people. She's the first on scene in the morning and the last to leave plus I don't think Alteo would be very happy if you woke his girlfriend up" he finished with a smirk over to his nephew.

"She's not my girlfriend!" protested Alteo blushing to the roots of his hair.

"Yet" said all of the original Marauders in unison smirking as one.

Alteo blushed even further if possible and muttered "she's just a really good friend".

"Yes I'm sure you're _excellent _friends" teased Remus.

"You like Auntie Cissa and I'm pretty sure Dad likes Amelia Bones!" Alteo retorted.

This effectively shut both men up but of course it was Sirius Black who continued to poke fun at his godson "Sorry Pup" he chuckled "But I don't have anyone you can tease me with".

Alteo smirked "Well I can't tease you about a girl but are you sure there's not a guy you're interested in?"

"I'm not gay!" the ex-prisoner retorted sharply.

"You know that usually means that you're in denial right?" the Lord Gryffindor smirked evilly "Really Padfoot? I think you're starting to lose your spark old man".

James laughed with the rest of The Marauders at their friend's expense.

"The Cub's starting to grow fangs" chuckled Remus.

"I thought he was supposed to be the shy, outspoken one?" Sirius asked Harry.

The Lord Emrys smiled sheepishly "Sorry Padfoot".

"You've been corrupting him!?"

"It's the trend we Potters set, it's only fair since my dad and uncle corrupted you".

James glared at his son "Careful boys you don't know what you're getting yourselves into".

"Who won the last prank war between us?" said the Potter cousins as one.

James, Sirius, Remus and Tomix all recoiled slightly as they recalled the last time the Marauders and Renegades had crossed paths in a battle of pranks.

"Point to The Renegades" Harry told everyone giving Alteo a high five.

The door swung open. A bright looking Tonks sauntered into the room and called cheerfully "Morning everyone!"

"Yay!" exclaimed Sirius "Can we go now Lil? Please, Please, Pretty Please?"

"You are such a child".

"Immaturity and age are not always connected" responded Sirius wisely.

"Using Dumbledore's quote about yourself is an invalid argument point Black".

"In your mind Evans" growled Sirius.

"Why does he still call her Evans when they're having a verbal spar?"

"Well Sirius said that it was confusing if we has laying into the both of us, the last time that happened was like fifteen years ago I think, anyway he said he'd keep referring to your mother as Evans and me as Potter to avoid hurting his head".

Harry laughed "So where're we going anyway?"

"Nice try son" answered James "You're not getting anything outta me".

"Dammit" the youngest Potter cursed.

"Well now that Black has been kind enough to act his own age-"

The fireplace flared green effectively cutting Lily off on her rant and Sirius shouted in protest "Who the hell is stopping us from having fun NOW!?"

"Sirius Black?"

"Who the fuck are you?"

"Manners Padfoot" Remus chastised him.

"I am Benjamin Summers from the Births, Deaths and Marriages. Tomix restored the position to the ministry and gave the goblins compensation".

"And why d'you want to see me?" said Sirius rudely.

"I'm here on official business" he clarified "So you don't have to be rude to me just because I'm how did you put it? Stopping you from having fun?"

"Sorry" apologized Lord Black "What is your business today Mr. Summers?"

"It is in regard to an event that took place around thirteen years ago, If my sources are correct you had a one night stand with someone In eastern America more specifically Brazil?"

"Yeah, what about it?"

"Sirius Black I'm here to tell you that the woman passed away yesterday evening" said Benjamin gravely "She left you this letter explaining some things that you need to know, I myself must be taking leave. See you at work Minister Tomix, Aurors Tonks and Potter. You can get back to your fun now Mr. Black" as Benjamin retreated to the fireplace Harry could detect the faintest trace of a smirk gracing the managers lips.

"Well I suppose you should read it Paddy" said Tonks "It might be important".

"But I want to go have some fun" the original Marauder whined "why doesn't anyone listen to me?"

"Read it now Black or we'll leave you behind" snapped Lily.

Sirius timidly pulled the seal off the envelope, pulled the enclosed letter out and read aloud;

_**Sirius, **_

_**I want to be angry at you right now but I understand that our lives were never intended to cross. As I write this I am afflicted with a very serious incarnation of heart disease that is draining my life with each stroke of my quill. Firstly I want it noted that you are a selfish and heartless womanizing bastard. **_

"Dually noted" cut in James, Remus and Tomix.

Sirius glared at them before reading on.

_**But maybe my death will help you realize that it's about damn time you grew up and started doing things that don't include whining about pointless shit all of the time.**_

"I have to agree with her" stated Lily and Tonks.

Sirius chose to ignore them and continue reading.

_**Because I have no one else to carry this out I'm forcing onto you something that you should've dealt with several years ago. In three days' time your daughter will be arriving to your residence. Enjoy the hell that is maturity.**_

_**Hoping you are crippled and in a wheelchair.**_

_**Jessica Rayven **_

_**(Bet you can't even remember my name). **_

"HOLY FUCKING HELL!" roared Sirius "NO THIS ISN'T FUCKING POSSIBLE!"

James walked over to his friend and placed a hand on Sirius' shoulder for the head Auror realized that this was not a time to poke fun at the serious albeit humorous circumstances.

"Well it could be worse" Remus consoled the Lord Black though it was impossible to miss the smirk dancing on the ex-defence professor's lips.

"I don't see how" stated Sirius.

"Well you could have had twins coming" said Harry.

Sirius glared at his godson "Not funny Harry".

"Well it looks like the Infamous God of all things women has been impaled by his own sword" smirked Tonks "What should we call you now? Padfoot's Father Time?"

"That won't be necessary" growled Sirius but instantly he perked up and turned to Lily with the most pleading expression he could muster "Please can we go now Lily Flower? I don't want to deal with this until I absolutely have to".

"Which means when your daughter arrives?" said Tomix, if possible his smirk was wider than Remus'.

Sirius paled but turned the puppy dog eyes up to full intensity.

Lily sighed "You'll have to deal with it soon Padfoot but I suppose today I can give you this reprieve. Let's get moving everyone".

Sirius cheered and grabbed Tomix and James by the wrist running them through the entrance hall and out onto the lawns of the Potter's front yard. They seemed to be amidst a Forest for apart from the deserted trail leading into a clump of trees that surrounded the entire property there was nothing else in sight at all.

"Um, Lily, we don't have a car?" James asked.

"Of course we don't" she said lightly, the Potter Matriarch drew her wand and muttered "Porti di Perecini!"

A hue of rainbow light escaped her wand, it hit the air slightly in front of James and a large circular portal shaped itself into existence.

Harry gasped.

"What's wrong Harry?" his mother asked.

"How d'you know that spell?"

Lily smiled "You're not the only one who received Merlin's memories at your age, my own Phoenix Ignis gave me the memories. I transferred them to Novae just before my official death and he in turn sent them on to you".

"Where is your Phoenix?"

"Dead" said Lily "Though Phoenixes are always reborn from their ashes. Voldemort learnt a very dark spell that is capable of ending the cycle".

"So he could kill Grandfather's Phoenix Fawkes? Or even Novae?"

"Yes" said Lily sadly "That's part of the reason he's no longer human, to kill such a pure creature is a crime above all others".

"Enough morbid talk!" exclaimed James "We need to go before your portal closes!"

Together the Potters, Sirius, Remus and Tonks entered the portal one by one. Colours swirled everywhere around his body but unlike with floo and port-keys Harry didn't feel any strange feelings in his body, he only felt an oddly pleasant sensation of being carried across the sky among clouds. A moment later the group stepped out. Harry and Alteo gasped "You're taking us to Disneyland?"

"We missed the chance when you were younger besides the big rides are still a blast" said James smiling.

"Come on!" exclaimed Sirius "I wanna go see Mickey Mouse! Please! He's the only autograph I didn't get last time! He's the hardest to find even though he's most popular!"

Lily gave Sirius a pitying look and tried to explain the Marauder's actions to her son and nephew "Padfoot has an unhealthy obsession with Disney, though his favourites are Chip and Dale which I might mention that he cried for three months when he just missed out on getting a photo with them. He's had a desire for an autograph from Mickey Mouse ever since the first time we took him here".

Alteo laughed seeing that Sirius was trying as hard as he could to drag them all into the theme park at the same time.

"Alright, alright!" exclaimed Lily "we're going!"

She led the group up to the ticket gate. They stood around in the lines chattering excitedly about the day ahead and what they wanted to do but of course they didn't want to say too much as everything often led to Sirius' unquenchable thirst to get his final signature and photo with the last Disney character he needed before he had all of them.

"Seven adults and two children".

Lily handed over some Muggle money, the man welcomed them to the park and opened the gates leading inside. The moment he had the chance Sirius sprinted away to find his latest conquest and Tomix sighed "I don't think we're gonna see Padfoot for some time, what d'you guys want to do?"

Harry and Alteo immediately gazed upon the biggest rollercoaster in the entire park and said in complete veneration "That!"

"Then to the California Screamin' we go!" exclaimed Tomix like a little kid and he sprinted in the direction of the coaster leaving his family in the dust.

"Hypocrite" laughed James "Come on, he'll have a fit if we keep him waiting".

As they were moving along the park's roadways Alteo found his eyes inadvertently roaming over Tonks' body a few times every three minutes or so. The Auror trainee seemed to have noticed for she waited until the young Caelin of darkness was trying to glimpse the magnificent colour of her eyes without her looking at him and winked suggestively directly into his gaze. Shocked to the core Tomix blushed a deep shade of red, accidently lost his footing and slammed headfirst into the ground. Tonks smirked and continued to chat absently with Lily about the immaturity of the Marauders'.

Harry pulled Alteo to his feet rather quickly so that they wouldn't get separated from the others when he spoke however his voice was laced in mirth "Alright Al?"

"That girl's gonna be the death of me" he groaned.

Harry patted his cousin's shoulder, gripped the boy's wrist and pulled him along at a sprint in the direction Tomix had gone "Come on Al! We've got a roller coaster to ride!"

The boys laughed excitedly the entire way there in fact if you looked at them now you'd never have thought that they were the two kids living at Number Four Privet Drive suffering from abuse at the hands of their "relatives". Today the traces of all the abuse were gone and one could only see the happiness radiating off them in waves.

Harry and Alteo clinched the front-most seats of the ride much to the dismay of Tomix and James. Funnily enough the Potter cousins' roared with joy even though the ride hadn't even started yet.

"Ladies and Gentlemen!" exclaimed Harry.

"Today we have a very special announcement!" interjected Alteo.

"Harry and Alteo Potter are about to go on the craziest ride of their lives!" the duo chimed.

Meanwhile down at the white tables erected for people watching the rides or eating Lily and Tonks sat watching the boys' get strapped in.

"Don't you want to go on this one?" Lily asked the Pink-haired witch.

"I'd prefer not to, the speed is quite unflattering".

Lily laughed "James sulked the first time I brought him here, he said it was dumb to ride the coasters alone just because I didn't like them".

"I'm guessing that's how the Marauders came to know about the park then?"

"Yep, James said if I want a date it's movies, dinner or something along those lines. He wants to ride the roller coasters with a friend so thus Amusement Park dates turned into Amusement Park Marauder takeovers".

"Oh god" laughed Tonks "I can imagine Sirius his first time here".

"You'd be surprised. Remus was actually the worst. He spent the whole day trying to get Cinderella's autograph because apparently she was the prettiest princess of them all. I regret showing them all these Disney movies now".

Tonks laughed at this latest revelation "I can actually imagine that!"

"On a more serious note. D'you have the hots for my nephew?" Lily asked the young Auror prospect bluntly.

Tonks blushed, if possible, brighter than Alteo had.

"N-No" She stammered.

"I was young once too you know" Lily smiled "And don't think I missed that trick you played on the poor boy".

"You're still young Auntie Lil" said Tonks fiercely.

"D'you call me that because you hope that one day you'll legally be able to refer to me as that?"

"There's a wide age gap, please stop this interrogation Auntie Lil" whined Tonks.

Lily went to speak again but were interrupted a loud shout that in an indescribable manner collided with their ear waves from the other side of the park "I FINALLY CONQUERED THE DISNEYLAND PHOTOBOMB, PADFOOT IS A LEGEND!"

Lily sighed "I'm so making James be the one to tell him when we have to leave, he's worse than a fat kid in a candy store when it comes to this place".

The two women were again cut off by a loud "Here we go!"

Harry and Alteo waved out to the girls then turned to face the front of the coaster once more "Harry and Alteo are ready!"

The Coaster lurched into a steady start going up a large ascent it rose closer and closer to the clouds above. Whoosh! The coaster broke free from the slowness and rapidly increased with terrifying speeds. The more it travelled the more speed the cart gained. Harry and Alteo were roaring with both excitement and laughter, Tomix and James wore almost identical expressions to their sons it was almost like two groups of clones were riding the ride rather than two father and son groups. Right at the back of the cart Remus Lupin was clutching the handrail as though it were a lifeline and screaming out at the top of his lungs a sound that oddly resembled a teenage girl in the presence of the latest teenage boy band or crazed pop sensation. All throughout the day the family rode rides together. It was a great experience for everyone. Harry and Alteo revelled in the fact that their family were making the best effort they could after all these years. The duo had loved the trip so much that they hadn't even considered telling them all that a quiet gathering at Potter Manor would've been enough. But as all good things do the day had to come to an end and soon enough Harry and Alteo found themselves sitting in the large Living room of Potter Manor reading the energy spells book between them.

"The one there looks interesting, like it would actually pierce the heart of your enemy".

"Yeah" confirmed Alteo with a nod "If I have to kill, I'd rather it was quick and painless for the other person".

"You're too kind Al" said Harry seriously.

The Lord Gryffindor shrugged "Call it a side effect of watching you get beat down from Vernon all the time. Every moment I'm in a fight with someone else I see him towering over you and I can't seem to bring myself to do anything".

"So that's why Ceres took over? Because your doubt and reluctance to hurt would've got you killed? "Yeah, I reckon that much anyway".

Suddenly a voice broke them from their stupor and Lily Potter's voice carried through the ealls of the entire Potter manor "JAMES TAKE ME TO ST. MUNGO'S NOW!"

"WHY DARLING?" James shot back.

"I'VE JUST GONE INTO LABOUR YOU UTTER MORON!"

James rushed down the stairs grabbed his wife's shoulder and edged her though the fireplace "St. Mungo's Hospital!"

"I guess that means your little or brother or sister is ready to join us".

Harry smiled "A blessing in itself".

Lord Emrys got to his feet and placed two fingers against his forehead "I think I should give it a go".

"Harry we're not ready" Alteo protested.

But his cousin ignored him. Instead Harry began to charge electrical energy through his mind and out around the two fingers held against his forehead "It's working!"

But no sooner than he had begun gathering power Harry's hold on the energy vanished and he slumped against the floor panting for breath "Dammit, Fuck I was so close too!"

….

"Come in and meet our two newest additions boys" said James leading Harry and Alteo into Lily's room. Smiling at her two youngest family members Lily handed a bundle to each of them. Harry moved closer to Alteo and awaited Lily to speak.

"That's your brother and male cousin" she told them "His name is Kale Godric Potter after James' and Tomix's adopted father and the girl is your sister and female cousin Selenix Lily Rowena Potter"

Harry and Alteo kissed each of the new-borns atop the head.

"We'll protect them always" they smiled "Just gotta wait for Morningstar to land a kid then we'll have a full third generation of Marauders".

"No thanks" said Lily "Two is bad enough as it is".

"Maybe I should put off going to France" Harry pondered.

"No" said Lily firmly "Your father and I can handle them without your help besides you'll be back in a month and they'll still be here when they get back and I won't have you disappointing my future daughter in-law".

"Yes mum" said Harry.

"Besides that I bet there's tonnes of French babes everywhere! You could totally get some eye candy without any trouble!" said Alteo oblivious to the utter look of hurt gracing Tonks features "providing Hermione doesn't catch you of course, if she does you're so a dead man".

"I'm not like that Al" said Harry firmly "I'm taken. I love my girls and no thing or no one is going to ever make this any different I can personally guarantee that nothing will change the dynamic of the three of us".

"Five Galleons says you're wrong" dealt Alteo.

"You're so on!" exclaimed Harry sealing the deal with a handshake.

End Chapter

And we're back to normal length lol! Please read and review but as usual no FLAMES OR PLOT HATING!

Nox!


	37. The Second Holiday Begins

Lumos!

Please keep submitting OCs to those who haven't really needing some more here!

Thanks to everyone who reviewed I'm too tired to write personalized responses as it's half past midnight in New Zealand right now.

Disclaimer: Me no own

CHAPTER THIRTY SEVEN: THE SECOND HOLIDAY BEGINS

"I don't wanna meet her" whined Sirius.

"You don't really have a choice Padfoot" said James "She's your daughter".

"But why me? I've been nice over the years to everyone! Well minus Snape but he didn't really count".

"It's not a curse Sirius, children are a gift" said Andromeda who had come along to support her nephew in his time of need so to speak.

"A kid won't look good on my Womanizer resume" Sirius groaned.

"The last girl you were with was her mother right?"

"Yeah" nodded Sirius.

"Well that means that your womanizer representation is null and void now" said Lily firmly "Why don't you give her a chance?"

"Because she's gonna look at me in every single way that her mother portrayed me to be" Sirius turned to Tomix "Kill me now Morningstar, before it's too late".

"Sorry Padfoot, but I imagine that it's going to be fun watching you squirm".

"Bastard" snapped Sirius.

"I'm pretty sure my parents were married when James and I were born".

Sirius groaned again "Well, I'll just leave you out of my will when the girl kills me".

"I'll step in for you Padfoot" said Alteo "No-one's allowed to kill you".

"Thanks Al" smiled the long-haired ex prisoner "You're my favourite Potter now".

"Wasn't I always?"

"Yeah, let's go with that".

The fireplace flared green. Emerald flames span into existence, they roared higher and higher until they finally parted to reveal a girl around the Potter cousin's age. She stood slightly shorter than them both with long midnight coloured hair streaked with red crimson, her amethyst eyes exuded no sense of conceivable emotion, she seemed more of an emotionless void than Alteo had been when fighting Snape. The new girl wore purple skinny jeans held up by a gold studded belt and a white tank top emblazoned with a tribal design down the surface. The most discernable part of her appearance though was a small tattoo of a Phoeling intertwined with a staff on her right shoulder.

Sirius stepped up to the girl nervously "I'm Sirius, Sirius Black. Your father".

"I know" the girl stated coldly "my mother told me all about you besides I know enough that you abandoning me and my mother meant you didn't give a damn about either of us!"

"That's not true, I didn't even know about you until three days ago!" Sirius retorted.

"That's rich" she snapped in return "But I assume you never keep tabs on your dates right? To conflicting with the damn womanizing legend isn't that right _Father?" _the last word was dripped in so much venom that Sirius actually recoiled.

"Yep they're related" James whispered to Tomix quietly.

"I didn't-"

"You can repeat that you didn't know about me until you're blue in the face Sirius but it doesn't change anything, you may be my biological father, but you're not my dad".

Sirius was surprised at how much that last statement left a feeling of intense heartache in his chest "I'm sorry" he said quietly.

"Like I said, it doesn't change anything" she repeated.

"What's with the tattoo?" he asked her.

"Not that it's any of your business but Mum allowed me to go to a Muggle tattoo studio about three weeks before she died, the bird is a Phoeling which is my favourite magical creature and the staff represents my bond with her".

"That's cool" Sirius smiled "Can you at least tell me your name?"

"I suppose, it's Charlotte. My loved ones call me Charlie but I don't particularly think you've earned that right yet".

Sirius sighed and turned to Lily "Can you get Charlotte a room? I need to clear my head".

"So you can try and wish this all I way right?" Charlotte growled.

"No" said Sirius emptily "So I can think this through, I didn't expect this and I need some time to deal with it as you yourself do and I'm sure when both you and I are ready maybe we can be a family again".

"Doubt it" said Charlotte coldly but if anyone inspected her expression closely enough they would have seen that her anger didn't quite reach her eyes.

"Come on Charlie if I can call you that?"

"Of course you can!" she said happily as if the last confrontation hadn't even occurred "My mum told me all about you actually".

"Really?"

"She says you two used to work together as spell crafters before the order was formed and she moved to the states, I think she was known to you as Jess rather than Jessica".

"Really? You're Jess's daughter!?"

Charlotte laughed "Yep sure am through and through".

"Hey there Charlotte" said Harry and Alteo trying their best not to seem intimidated.

"No need for the formal names guys" she laughed "I really want a chance to patch things up with my dad but I think I have at least a little right to be angry at him".

"I suppose you do as well" Harry agreed with her "I felt the same way when I found out the true identity of my grandparents".

James brought Kale over to the group and decided to use it as a sort of explanation, what the Lord Potter hoped was a decent one as well.

"Kale is the latest edition to us" he began "We would never imagine abandoning him no matter the cost. I'm sure Sirius would be the same way where you're concerned but he never got the chance you see both your mother and father hated each other at school and not like a bickering married couple hate like Lily and myself but a real undying hatred, I don't know the circumstances but I assume that either one of them was intoxicated or it had just been so many years that they didn't recognize each other".

"So you're saying I should forget what he did?"

"No" said James "That would be impossible for you. But I think maybe you should start to repair the rift. I saw Sirius' face back then and I also see the jealousy he had whenever I took him to meet every new-born of mine. So I think that he's most upset that he's missed so many years in your life and didn't even get the opportunity to show you off to his best friends".

"I don't know James" she said sullenly "I don't want him to abandon me all over again".

"I don't think he'd ever do that" Tomix backed his brother up "Sirius may be immature and he may be rash at times but he'd never repeat what his parents did to him, I'm sure of it".

"Did they-"

The Potter twins nodded "When he was sixteen, even blasted him off of the family tree".

Charlotte gasped "That's horrible!"

"Padfoot doesn't let it show that it affects him" Remus interjected "but we know it does. His worst thought right now is he probably thinks that he's no better than his own parents".

Charlotte paled "I didn't think that he might've had it rougher than what my mother said".

"You're mother" said Tomix "As great as she was always hated Sirius because she wanted him more than anything else in the world but Sirius was more interested in stroking his own ego back in those days".

"I have to fix this" said Charlotte turned on her heel and ran out of the door after her father.

"That was a quick way to get over something with how angry she was".

"She wasn't angry" said Alteo suddenly.

"How d'you know?" Tonks asked the Lord Gryffindor.

"Her anger didn't reach her eyes, she was just testing him to see if her mother was right about him" he explained "Makes sense actually".

….

Charlotte ran into her father and wrapped her arms around him as tightly as she could "I'm so sorry daddy".

"What d'you mean Charlotte?" he said in a tone devoid of emotion.

"I was testing to see if mum was right about you" she begged "Please don't be mad".

"I'm not" he responded "I just thought you were jumping the gun".

Sirius pulled his daughter close and said "I'm never going to abandon you ever again Charlie, don't ever think that I could even think to".

Charlotte smiled within her father's embrace and whispered "I know daddy, I'm sorry that I snapped at you".

"It's alright my girl" said Sirius quietly "Just give me time to get used to all this okay?"

"I will on the condition you give me time to get used to it all as well".

"Deal" said Sirius with a grin.

….

Harry sat on his bed within his room glancing around at his surroundings for the final time before he went away for the first part of the summer. He was excited that was something definite in his head but he knew it'd be hard to go away from Kale and Selenix. He loved the two little ones immensely and was already positive that he'd miss them. Lord Emrys knew that they weren't going anywhere so relaxed that thought in his mind for now and suddenly grew pale.

'Uh-oh' he thought 'I'm meeting my fiancé's parents in a few hours'.

'_No need to panic Harry-Bear, they'll love you I'm sure of it!' _

'_AAH! Mione warning next time you enter my mind please'._

'_Sorry my darling' _

'_That's a new one'._

'_Gin-Gin was right about that you're a cornered mouse when we reciprocate your cuteness sometimes'._

'_It's a vice I have'._

Harry could almost swear he heard the laugh of both Hermione and Ginny within his cranium.

'_Not really a vice' _interjected Ginny '_More of an annoyance'._

'_Keeps you both frustrated so I think I enjoy it'. _

'_Harry, I have to get packed for the flight later so I'll see you when you arrive?' _

'_Sure thing Mione'._

'_Cool, see you Gin-Gin'_

'_Bye Mimi" _Ginny sent back as both her and Harry felt the studious witch close her portion of the bond.

'_Mimi?' _Harry asked, laughing.

'_I thought it sounded more personal than Mione as everyone uses that nowadays'._

'_I think it's a nice nickname as well'._

'_Harry I have to go mum's calling me, talk later?'_

'_Of course Gin-Gin love you'._

Harry sensed Ginny's blush through the bond as she stammered back '_I love you too Harry-Bear'._

"Harry are you ready to go?" said James entering his son's room.

"Yeah, As much as I'll ever be. I'll miss all of you guys so much I mean it's our first holiday together and I'm already leaving".

"Harry, going away with Hermione's family is as important as spending time with us" said James placing a hand on his son's shoulder "We'll go to the Quidditch World Cup when you get back alright just you, me, Arthur, Tomix and the boys".

"That sounds good dad".

"Remember that magic is still illegal for underage wizards in France" said James "and I wouldn't turn Caelin unless it's absolutely necessary".

"I know dad" affirmed Harry "Can you do me a favour though?"

"What's that Harry?"

"Can you give Uncle Moony some new robes from me for his birthday?"

"Good thing you suggested that he bloody well needs new ones that's for sure".

Harry got to his feet and pulled his dad into a hug "Keep safe Prongsie".

"You too Pronglet".

"Come on let's get moving or your mother will have a fit".

Harry laughed and left the room as James picked up the suitcase and followed closely behind.

When Harry entered the dining room Tomix, Lily, Alteo and Charlie were waiting for them. Tommy approached first and handed Harry a sheath similar to the one strapped around his leg "That rightfully belongs to you" he said "It was owned by someone who asked that I give it to you after everything you've done for them".

Harry took the sheath and strapped it to his lower leg.

"Don't worry about Muggles detecting it on the flight" Tomix assured his nephew "it only reveals itself to whoever the wielder wishes. I know you have Ascalon but this might help you avoid the need to use it".

Lily stepped forward and hugged him tightly "We'll see you after you've been to France, have a good time and behave for Hermione's parents".

"I'm so scared of my future father in-law that I don't plan on misbehaving".

Alteo laughed and pulled his cousin into a brotherly embrace "Be safe Raiju".

"Always am Void" Harry responded with a clap to his cousin's back "Don't let Tonks make you die of embarrassment until I get back".

"Very funny" said Alteo sarcastically.

He stepped back and Charlie wrapped her arms around her new god-brother "Have fun Raiju, see you soon".

"You too Firesong" Harry replied using his new nickname for her.

"Sirius and Remus send their love" she added "but they're in job interviews with Amelia at the moment".

Harry and Alteo instantly turned to Tomix who said "Don't look at me. James told Lia to give Padfoot his old job back. I am guilty of Remus' job interview though. I started a new department that specifically deals with offering support to werewolves who want to live a normal live. The department will help find the wizards and witches who want support and help them gain employment, housing and all sorts of things that they have been denied in the past".

"He'd love that job!" exclaimed the Potter cousins.

"I know" said Tomix with a smirk "didn't tell him what he was interviewing for though".

"It's five o'clock Harry. You'd better go" Lily interrupted them all.

With James' assistance Harry dragged his suitcase into the roaring emerald flames and shouted "Granger Residence!"

Harry felt the familiar feeling of being dragged through a sink hole but as usual with a Potter's floo travelling the sensation made him feel sick to his stomach. Harry had to inhale deeply to avoid throwing up then and there. The journey through the floo network wasn't as enlightening as one would think the fireplaces between the traveller and the destination went by so fast that it was impossible to tell where they led to. Harry finally felt himself slowing down, the flames parted and the Lord Emrys soared out of the grate, traversed what appeared to be a living room and smacked headfirst into the back of a large leather sofa.

"Owwww" he whined "Why me?"

"Who goes there?" said a male's voice sharply.

"Harry James Potter" the youngest Potter said quickly in case he had ended up entering the wrong household.

The man sighed with relief and pulled Harry to his feet "Hermione said you weren't very good at this form of travelling but I didn't think to take her this literally".

"Is this the Granger Residence?" said Harry hopefully.

"Sure is" the man beamed then turned grim "You mess up destinations?"

"One time" Harry rectified "but I wouldn't be surprised if it happened again, the men in my family have a certain sense of failure when it comes to floo travel".

"I'm Hermione's father" the man said extending a hand "Nice to meet you after all the things my daughter's said about you".

"Good things I hope" said Harry shaking the offered hand "Nice to meet you as well Mr. Granger".

"There'll be none of that Harry call me Daniel or Dan, Mr. Granger's my father".

Harry laughed nervously as he realized that this was the father of his fiancée and stammered "How much did Hermione tell you about the soul bond?"

"Just that it meant that you and my daughter's souls were connected" he disclosed "And that it meant you two were engaged or betrothed depending on which word you prefer".

"Dan if you don't mind me asking aren't you a little angry with me? I mean I am engaged to your daughter who's only fourteen".

Dan sighed "I was at one stage Harry but Hermione explained to me the facts that it was out of your control and anyone who can take on a fifty foot snake with his bare hands is good enough to protect my daughter in my books".

"Thanks, it means a lot sir".

Dan laughed "I mean it Harry, I don't want you to treat me as some kind of fragile object that can break at any moment".

Harry laughed nervously "I associate myself with the fragile object and you're the sledge hammer".

Dan clapped Harry on the back "There's honestly no need to worry about me Harry, I'm not a crazy overprotective father as some are these days. I just want my daughter to be happy. But if you hurt one hair on her head you're a dead man clear?"

"Crystal" Harry nodded quickly.

"Daniel Granger!" exclaimed a female voice "What did we talk about last night?"

"Don't intimidate the boy before he can even get in properly".

"Exactly" said the woman who oddly resembled Hermione "I'm sorry about him, Hermione's never really had a boyfriend because of her age and despite that she rather tends to hide herself away in her books I'm Hermione's Mum Emily Granger but call me Emma everyone does".

"Harry" the light Caelin introduced himself.

Dan picked up Harry's suitcase and hauled it over to the other four already waiting in the hallway.

"Is there someone else coming with us?" Harry asked Emma.

"Why don't you go up to Hermione's room and see for yourself" the Granger matriarch responded mysteriously "It's the second door on the right".

Harry gave a quick nod to Hermione's parents before he moved his way through the living room. He turned a corner into the main hallway and ascended the stairwell. The carpets were a lively shade of blue that Harry simply adored but didn't waste much more time admiring the scenery so that he could see the girl that he had missed so much for the last two weeks. Harry unsurely rapped a hand on the wooden surface and said in a clear tone "Hey, I'm here Mione".

The door swung open and a mass of bushy brown hair collided with the poor boy the owner of said hair snaked her arms around him and pulled Harry into a tender embrace "I missed you" she whispered into his ear.

"I missed you too Mione" gasped Harry "But if it's not too much trouble I kind of like breathing".

Hermione blushed sheepishly but an all too familiar voice joined the fray "Yes but you like our hugs much more Harry"

"Gin-Gin!? What're you doing here?"

The redhead sighed as though she were talking to an idiot than took Harry into her arms "Well obviously I'm going to France with my bond-mates aren't I?"

"You never said anything to me about it" Harry pouted.

"Surprise?" the two girls tried.

"I suppose I'll let you off" he said "but only because I love you both".

Hermione and Ginny turned a brighter shade of red than even the youngest Weasley's coppery hair, they stammered incoherently for a few seconds until Ginny mimicked Harry's pouting expression.

"That's not fair" she said "You know we turn into mush when you say that".

"I know" smirked Harry "one of the reasons why I do it".

"Hermione, Ginny, Harry" Emma called up the stairs "Can you come into the kitchen a moment?"

The trio exchanged questioning glances but went down the stairwell and followed Hermione into the kitchen nonetheless.

"What's wrong?" Hermione asked her parents.

"We want to know more about this bond" said Dan "you were very vague last time Hermione and I hope you three can trust us with the truth".

"Well to start off I was telling the truth at the time. It really was all I knew about it" Hermione answered her father "But now I know a bit more".

Harry decided to pick the tale up from here "Basically it means that from what I assume to be saving Hermione from the troll in our first year identified Hermione as a potential bond-mate and when I saved Ginny from the Chamber of Secrets both bonds must've somehow kicked in at the same time. All three of our souls are sort of intertwined at certain points. We can still block the others out if we so wish but he all feel stronger and more complete if all three minds are allowed to function as one".

Ginny picked up where Harry left off "It also doubles as an empathetic connection in that we can sense each other's emotions but not so much that we're overwhelmed by them".

"That's all we wanted to know" said Emma "So our flights not until tomorrow so what do you guys want to do tonight?"

"It's up to the girls" said Harry unconcernedly "whatever they want to do is fine by me".

"He's already whipped" laughed Dan.

"It is two against one you know" protested Harry "I do the best I can on my own".

"You're such a whiner" Ginny said poking her tongue out at her bond-mate.

Harry returned the gesture and said "If you guys are fine I wouldn't mind reading my-"

"Sorry Harry" said Emma "But one of the conditions of Hermione bringing you two was that no books were to be read until we got back".

"We could just watch a movie" said Hermione casually.

"Godzilla?" Harry asked hopefully "Sirius showed it to me and Alteo a couple of days ago and it was amazing!"

Hermione laughed "No Harry not Godzilla. What about the little Mermaid? Her hair's kind of like Ginny's".

Harry looked mortified "I'm not Uncle Moony Hermione!"

"Come on, it'll be fun plus it's a good love story".

Hermione and Ginny turned their puppy dog eyes on him and as usual what Hermione and Ginny wanted Hermione and Ginny got.

"Fine" he muttered darkly "one day I'll get you both back for this just you wait and see".

The girls laughed and dragged Harry by the hand into the living room. Ginny pushed Harry into one of the leather sofas. While Hermione set up the movie the coppery haired girl leaned into Harry's form and placed a soft kiss on his cheek "You're the best Harry-Bear" she whispered cutely.

Hermione finished the set-up and joined her bond-mates on the sofa; she too placed a kiss on Harry's cheek and leaned closer to him ready to start viewing the movie. Around halfway into it Harry found himself dozing off in the comfortable embrace of his fiancées but lurched completely awake when he smelled Pizza, he wheeled his head round to locate Dan bringing in a large Pizza Hut Pizza box still steaming as though it had just been delivered.

"Thanks" the trio said politely.

Hermione lifted the lid of the box and each of them dug into the wondrous meal with gusto. They watched as they ate. Harry's stomach now full he found it impossible to keep himself awake and slowly drifted off to sleep.

Around half past ten Emma entered the room and smiled broadly "Dan" she hissed to husband "Come and look at this!"

Harry lay comfortably on the large sofa; his left arm was draped around Hermione holding him against mentioned side, her face rested in the crook of his neck and her breathing was more steady and relaxed than her parents had ever heard in her short life. Ginny was much the same on the right side of Harry and Emma smiled down at all of them. She whipped out her camera to take a quick snapshot of the lovely moment between Harry and his girls.

"D'you think we should wake them?" Dan asked his wife.

"No, let them sleep like that tonight" stated Emma firmly "They're at true peace and I'd rather not separate them. Come on Hon we have to be up early for the flight tomorrow.

END CHAPTER

Muwhahahah Ginny is going to France as well! NO FLAMES OR PLOT HATING!

Nox!


	38. When The Caelin Became Full

Here's 38

Thanks to my reviewers, all questions should be taken to my forum for this story thanks. And unfortunately for all of the people who didn't submit their OCs as we are starting the judging process today you have only the rest of the day to submit so get them in because it really is your last chance before I submit the OC sheets to my independent judges and select who will be in the story.

Disclaimer: Me no own

This chapter is dedicated to my fellow Pokemon Y player Dark Lelouch3221

CHAPTER THIRTY EIGHT: WHEN THE CAELIN BECAME FULL

"Harry-Bear time to wake up" said Hermione sweetly.

Said boy opened his eyes wearily "What time is it?" he groaned.

"Half past six sweetie" interjected Ginny "We have to leave for the airport".

Harry pulled himself up off the couch and kissed each girl lightly on the lips "Morning my loves".

Both blushed again but they managed to fight the usual incoherent speech long enough to say "Morning my gorgeous".

It was Harry's turn to blush this time but before he could really have time Emma poked her head into the living room.

"You'd all better get ready" she told them "We have to be at the airport by eleven".

Harry nodded, he walked over to his suitcase and pulled out a pair of black jeans, a green t-shirt and the leather jacket that he had loved so much in the clothes store. With a quick wave to his bond-mates Harry ascended the stairwell to the second floor, crossed to the bathroom and entered it to get changed. Ginny and Hermione made their way up the stairwell behind them but turned into Hermione's room to change instead.

Down in the kitchen while Emma prepared breakfast she and her husband were having a rather heated discussion.

"They can't Em" said Dan fiercely "They're only thirteen and fourteen besides what would the other parents say?"

"I already spoke to Molly and Lily both about it" Emma cut her husband off "And I know from what both they and their husbands told me that Harry's far too noble to make any sort of move that you'd consider unholy".

"I still don't think it's right" he stated.

"It's too late now Daniel, the rooms are booked besides it gives you and me a bit of time to ourselves".

Dan smiled a little at this "You win".

"Always" she responded without missing a beat.

At this point Harry entered the kitchen. He looked quite worse for wear but tried his utter desperate best to keep himself awake.

"Don't worry" Dan told him "You can sleep in the car if you want it's just that we've got a fair bit of a drive to the airport".

"Excellent" the youngest Potter said trying to stifle a yawn.

Moments later Hermione and Ginny walked in to join their family/friends at the table. Harry gaped at them. Hermione had her hair brushed into a sort of elegant wave rather than her usual bushy mess. The young studious witch had put a light amount of makeup on and Harry found that the shade of red her lipstick was accentuated her light skin quite wonderfully. Hermione's outfit was nothing like the usual conservative clothes she wore, as a matter of fact Harry thought she looked absolutely stunning in denim mini shorts that only reached just below her rump, brown leather boots with a small heel on them and finally a low-cut tank-top that allowed for a small glimpse of the teen's developing breasts. Ginny on the other hand had tied her hair up into a long ponytail the length only stopped about halfway down her back and an amethyst lipstick that Harry admitted go himself was incredibly gorgeous on her. The youngest Weasley's outfit was almost identical to Hermione's except her boots were white and the tank-top she wore happened to be a dark shade of green.

'Holy Fuck I'm screwed' thought Harry in his private section to his mind 'Merlin give me strength'

"Anything catch your fancy?" said Ginny cutely, she winked at her bond-mate all the while grinning broadly.

"You both look absolutely stunning!" he gushed heatedly.

"Eyes in Potter" smirked Hermione.

"Technically it's Potter-Gryffindor-Black-Emrys" Harry corrected hoping to at least save himself more embarrassment "As I'm related to all of those families".

But Hermione seemed unfazed for a moment later she too winked at Harry and went to sit down by Ginny at the table.

Blushing to the roots of his hair Harry stammered to himself "What just happened?"

"Harry my boy" said Dan patting his back commiseratingly "You just got played and probably realized that where these two are concerned you're fighting a losing battle".

"A lesson that all men learn" interjected Emma "that they can't beat their women in arguments".

Dan leaned into Harry's ear "Mostly we let them win otherwise they don't shut up about it even years after it's happened, we agree to avoid many long hours of nagging".

"Thanks for the advice" Harry hissed back.

"You're not corrupting the poor boy are you Daniel?"

"No Honey" said Dan as white as a sheet "Just telling Harry of how wonderful you are".

"That's what I thought" she smiled and went back to her cooking with a sigh of "Men".

Three minutes later Emma piled up everyone's plates with a traditional English breakfast. Harry wolfed down every last morsel on his plate while keeping his eyes firmly fixed on anything other than his bond-mates.

'_Are you ashamed of us Harry-Bear?'_

'_No! I just find you both incredibly stunning and I don't want to become an incoherent pile of goo'. _

'_Well, don't be shy to look at us' _Ginny smirked '_Cause we think you look pretty damn hot in that jacket'. _

Harry blushed deep red again. He cursed this new phase he had seemed to have developed overnight.

'_Besides Harry' _Hermione attempted to stammer within their link. Harry and Ginny both picked up her uncertainty and possible hurt in waves '_We dressed up for you, does this mean you don't like looking at me or Gin?' _

Harry took this opportunity to gaze at each of his girls lovingly, he looked directly into their eyes and pushed all of his love for them through the bond. Both Hermione and Ginny gasped at the wonderful feeling coursing through their veins and blushed deeply.

'_Wow that was amazing!'_

All of a sudden Harry felt his eyes roll into the back of his head and everything went black.

"What happened to him!?" cried Ginny in bewilderment.

"He passed out for some reason!" Hermione cried.

A soft golden light surrounded Harry Potter's body. This was the moment that had been foretold two years ago in the smallest bedroom at Number Four Privet Drive. Harry's hair spiked up into the usual gravity defiant state but this time only a single lock of his hair colour changed. The lock hung just over his left eye and morphed into a hue akin to snow. Harry Potter opened his eyes.

Ginny gasped "Harry your eyes!"

"What about them?" he responded in a slightly exhausted manner.

"They're not the same shade as your mothers' anymore!"

He leapt to his feet "What!?"

"They're still green but they carry the same sense of power that Professor Dumbledore has in his eyes" Hermione told him "But there's more of a sense of power in your eyes than his. Almost as if you've been alive for over a thousand years".

"Merlin's memories" whispered Harry to himself "I can recall every event in his life now!"

"You have the memories of him fully now?"

"I think so" Harry nodded.

"Sorry to interrupt you all but we have to go" said Dan "We can think more on this situation while driving come on everyone into the car!"

As they were loading the Granger's four wheel drive Hermione and Ginny noticed that Harry's hair hadn't lost its gravity defiance or new colour. While it seemed strange they thought it gave him an odd resemblance to his uncle and couldn't help but be happy that Harry had another connection with his family. Once they were all packed Dan and Emma took the front seats with Dan driving of course and Hermione, Harry and Ginny were left to pile into the back seat.

"That new hairstyle's probably gonna have some French tramp steal you from us" whined Hermione playfully.

"Are you sure it won't be the powerful eyes that draw them in?" he responded cheekily.

"Prat" Hermione said jokingly, aiming a swat to the new Mage's arm.

Harry glared at her "that hurt!" he protested.

"You're such a little cry baby" grinned Hermione before planting a chaste kiss on her bond-mate's lips.

Harry pouted "You're so mean! I thought you were supposed to be shy and quiet".

"Hanging around you boys has given me some of your qualities" she reasoned dutifully.

"How're Kale and Selenix settling into your house?" Ginny asked him.

"Good and get this Padfoot has a daughter!"

"No way!" exclaimed Hermione and Ginny squealing.

"Not a new-born, she's our age Hermione and her mother passed away so she was sent to live with her dad".

"Bet that won't look good when he's trying to womanize" said Hermione "Is she nice?"

"Sure is "said Harry with a smile "I think Al has a think for Black Family Women".

"Why's that?"

"Because he's totally got a thing for Tonks and I've caught him a few times ogling places he shouldn't on Charlie".

Ginny laughed "Damn he's gonna have to contend against Drake and Sirius if he wants to be with either one of them".

"That poor kid" said Hermione chuckling "Kinda makes you feel sorry for him".

"Not really" said Harry roaring his head off as the car drove on.

Harry's eyes drooped shut and the youngest Potter fell asleep with the comforts of the noisy city roads caressing his eardrums.

Novae flew right into the open window of the headmaster's office at Hogwarts. Said Headmaster of Hogwarts was writing a letter to the ministry recommending Remus fully for the position of head of the department for magical and mundane werewolf support or the M.M.W.F. for short.

"Novae" said Dumbledore pleasantly without looking up "What can I do for you?"

The Phoenix didn't respond immediately instead a shimmering sapphire light engulfed the room. Novae's feathers transformed into skin, his features became more human-like and his size grew far, far larger than it had been a few seconds ago.

"Albus" he said "The time is almost upon you".

"That's not possible!" the Hogwarts Headmaster exclaimed upon locking eyes with the man "You haven't existed for over nine hundred years! How're you here!?"

"I need to train my descendant Albus. How is it that you think he received my memories? You of all people should know that memories can't be transferred to another living being except from the original mind from whence it came".

"What about Lily? She got your memories from Ignis" Dumbledore said.

"No, Lily's Phoenix was in fact my wife Gwendolyn Emrys" Merlin countered "And Lily received my wife's memories rather than my own".

"Why choose to reveal yourself now? After all these years".

"The second war is on its way" Merlin explained "Harry has had his first dream concerning the return of the Dark One".

"He hasn't said anything to me about it" Dumbledore tried to cut the ancient sorcerer of but it had absolutely no effect on the literal historical figure.

"Because he feels like it doesn't mean anything" explained Merlin "I shall try to assist him in any way I can as Novae but I can't in good conscience reveal myself to him yet. I just came to you to tell you that it's time to restart the order of the phoenix Albus".

"What happened to the original Novae?"

Merlin looked at Dumbledore with eyes full of grief and said quietly "He died by the same spell Voldemort used on Ignis except my friend was killed by Voldemort's ancestor Solstice Slytherin".

"I'm sorry".

Harry's eyes snapped open, he turned to Hermione and Ginny.

"Novae is Merlin himself!" he hissed "I just saw it!"

"How?"

The memory link. He must not know my memories of his haven't awakened fully!"

"What're you going to do?" Ginny breathed back.

"Pretend everything's the same it's his choice when he reveals himself".

"At least we know why he leaves your company so often" Hermione reasoned.

"Fair enough point".

Dan interrupted the children to say "We're at the airport kids, come on time to get out".

Harry and Hermione's father grabbed three trolleys from their parking lot and loaded all of the luggage onto them, Harry wheeled the first trolley, Dan took the second and finally Emma took the last one. As the trio pushed the luggage along Hermione and Ginny were chattering excitedly about where they wanted to go once they got to France, in his mind Harry said to himself that as long as nothing weird or crazy happened he'd be fine with whatever. But wasn't it a great Promise Phoenix who once said "You can never have normalcy if Harry Potter's around".

The signing in process at the airport didn't take long and soon enough the Grangers, Harry and Ginny were all pushing their way just through customs and into the large aircraft that would transport them to their holiday destination. The seating was set up so that the five of them were seated together in the aisle, Dan bought up the left he was next to Hermione who was next to Ginny who was next to Harry and finally Emma sat on the opposite side of the aisle so that the children were protectively encased from strangers. Harry gripped Hermione and Ginny by the hands and said "Are you ready?"

"Definitely" his girls responded excitedly.

At twenty past eleven the plane started to roar with life. The wheels spun faster and faster. With a great whooshing sound said Aircraft rose higher and higher into the air. Harry cheered in delight at the swooping sensation in his stomach.

END CHAPTER

Well there you have it folks our lovely bonded are off to France and hehee Novae's true identity revealed! One love x please review and No FLAMES OR PLOT HATING


	39. The Not So Secret Woes Of Ronald Weasley

Lumos!

Here's my third update today lol it's the weekend so I have a lot of time on my hands

Thanks to my reviewers as usual and to JMLeeCurtis I posted a forum link a few chapters ago I think if you can't click it just copy and paste it into your URL bar if your phone lets you and it's also posted at the top of chapter One.

Disclaimer: Me No Own.

This is dedicated to Dark Lelouch3221 and The Void Of Eternal Darkness because I felt like dedicating a chapter to myself for no reason at all lol.

CHAPTER THIRTY NINE: THE NOT SO SECRET WOES OF RONALD WEASLEY

Ron Weasley was missing his friends terribly. With Harry gone off to France with Hermione and Ginny, Alteo spending time with his family on their first holiday together, Drake god knows where with his mother and Neville spending yet another summer in Wales the youngest Weasley male felt more alone than ever. The only other members present at the Weasley household apart from Ron were his parents; the twins were staying at Lee Jordan's for the duration of the time until the Quidditch World Cup started and Percy had begun training camp for the Inotia just two days after summer fell after his last year at Hogwarts. So here Ron sat bored out of his wits tapping his fingers absentmindedly against his bedside table. Unbeknownst to the Lord Slytherin a large eagle owl was steadfastly approaching his bedroom window. Ron looked up at the sky, spotting the owl he hauled the window open and let the enormous bird through the open window into his room, seeing the envelope addressed to himself Ron eased the letter from the Owl and attempted to send it back on its way but the owl remained unwavering in its vigil over him. Looking quite stunned Ron peeled the envelope open and read the enclosed letter aloud:

_**RON**_

_**HOW HAS YOUR SUMMER BEEN SO FAR? TORI'S ALREADY DRIVING ME ROUND THE BEND AND IT HASN'T EVEN BEEN THREE WEEKS! SORRY TO SEND A LETTER WHEN IT'D BE MUCH SIMPLER TO JUST CONTACT YOU MENTALLY BUT I HAVEN'T TOLD MY PARENTS THAT WE'RE SOUL BONDED YET JUST THAT YOU'RE MY BOYFRIEND. BOTH OF THEM WERE PLEASANTLY SURPRISED TO SAY THE LEAST BECAUSE OF HOW RESERVED I USUALLY AM AROUND OTHERS ESPECIALLY BOYS. ANYWAY THEY BOTH WANT TO MEET YOU AND GIVE YOU A CHANCE TO SPEND SOME TIME WITH ME OUTSIDE OF SCHOOL SO I WAS WONDERING IF YOU'D LIKE TO COME AND SPEND THE TIME YOU HAVE BEFORE THE QUIDDITCH WORLD CUP AT GREENGRASS MANOR? OF COURSE IT WOULD LEAVE YOUR PARENTS ALONE WHEN YOU'RE ALL SUPPOSED TO BE HOME BUT I REALLY DON'T WANT TO GO THE WHOLE SUMMER WITHOUT SEEING YOU. TORI SAYS HI AND THAT IF YOUR PARENTS SAY YES AND YOU DON'T COME SHE'S GOING TO THROW YOU INTO THE BLACK LAKE WHEN WE GET BACK TO HOGWARTS BECAUSE SHE ALREADY LOVES YOU LIKE A BROTHER AND THAT MEANS FAMILY VISIT EACH OTHER. SHE'S CRAZY I'M TELLING YOU ANYWAY SEND THIS BACK TO ME FOR MY PARENTS SAKE BUT TELL ME WHAT THEY SAY THE USUAL WAY AS I FEEL THE SUSPENSE WILL KILL ME.**_

_**I LOVE YOU MY RED-HAIRED WIND WARRIOR.**_

_**DAPHNE**_

Ron blushed at the name she used for him, the young Caelin of wind sprinted down the stairwell and traversed the entire house within a matter of seconds.

"Ron?" said Mr. Weasley patiently "Did Alteo just invite you over or something?"

"No dad" said Ron nervously "Um Daphne did".

"Daphne?" Mrs. Weasley interjected from the kitchen "Daphne Greengrass?"

"Um yeah" said Ron.

"Why would that pureblood princess want to associate with you?"

"Well she's erm kind of well that is to say-"

"Spit it out Ron" said Mrs. Weasley exasperatedly.

"Daphne's my girlfriend mum".

"WHAT!?" the Weasley Matriarch boomed "Ron how could you?"

"Well usually a boy tells a girl she likes him then if a girl feels the same the guy or girl asks the other out and they end up together".

Mr. Weasley laughed "Let me guess it was a rather special set of circumstances?"

Ron nodded "Parkinson was trying to curse her, I took the hit and we soul bonded. It was a rather long road but I finally feel like I love her truly and I'm ninety nine percent sure she reciprocates it".

'_You should be a hundred percent sure'._

'_I am Daph, I'm trying to discuss please give me space to think'._

Daphne laughed and shut off her end to the connection.

"I don't know how much more I can take first my twin sons wanting to do nothing but open a joke shop then my youngest daughter enters a soul bond, next I find out my third eldest is an assassin in training and now my youngest boy is in a soul bond" sobbed Mrs. Weasley.

Ron tried to comfort his mother as best he could by saying "Daphne's not like other purebloods mum, she reminds me of Drake in a sort of oddly relevant way".

"Really?"

"Yeah, maybe it'd help if you were to meet her as well as me going to meet her parents?"

"That would be nice" nodded Mrs. Weasley though her entire demeanour still held a presence of reluctance and trepidation.

'_Hey Daph?' _

'_What is it?'_

'_Can you ask your parents if I can bring you back to the Burrow for two weeks instead of spending the entire month at yours?" _

'_Okay but make sure you put it in the letter, I'd rather tell them both about our soul bond on our terms not by strange circumstances'. _

'_Okay Sweets'._

"She says that she'll ask them but to send it along in a letter because we haven't told her parents about the bond yet".

"Alright" said Mr. Weasley "You'd better get to writing it then, you can go".

Grinning broadly Ron exclaimed "Thank you!" he gripped his father in a hug then sprinted back in the direction he had come from.

"Are you sure about this Arthur?"

"Adrian wouldn't let blood purity get in the way of true love" the Weasley Patriarch told his wife firmly "My best friend from school isn't a blood supremacist in any sense of the word".

"WHAT!?"

Arthur laughed "Yes Molly I was friends with a Slytherin, Adrian was our spy against Lucius and his gang of bullies".

"But-"

"Don't judge me on that Molly, Adrian's a good man and a talented warrior".

"You don't mean to tell me?"

"Yes the Greengrass' weren't as neutral as Adrian had everybody believe they were".

"How was he involved?"

"The Inotia, he joined shortly before I did" Arthur explained "He even gave me my moniker The Curse and I gave him his; The Venom".

"D'you still trust him after all these years?"

"Molly, Adrian and I never lost contact I just communicate with him through the same device that Bill used to converse with Alexandrie last Christmas".

…..

'_Ron?' _

'_Yeah?'_

'_Mum and Dad say it's fine and you can floo through to ours whenever you're ready so hurry up!' _

Ron laughed at his bond-mates antics before he hurriedly stuffed an old suitcase full of random clothes, all of his necessities and of course both of the Slytherin books. He sprinted down the stairs and rushed towards the fireplace "Mum, Dad everything's good to go I'll see you both in two weeks!"

Without waiting for a response Ron charged into the floo network and roared "Greengrass Manor!"

Flames swirled everywhere around Ron's body, the floo sensations irked him slightly but the youngest Weasley male tried his utmost best to ignore the feelings of nausea pounding through every vein in his body. Ron comfortably stepped out into what appeared to be a large dining room almost identical to the Potters' but he didn't have time to register anything else before he was pulled into a hug by someone slightly shorter than him.

"Big brother!"

"Hey Tori. Looks like you can't throw me into the black lake this year".

"Oh I'm sure I'll find a reason" the youngest Greengrass quipped.

"Alright 'Storia I think the boy would like to breathe".

"Sorry daddy" said the girl and she stepped to one side so that Ron could meet the father of his fiancée.

"Ah the man of the hour!" exclaimed Adrian Greengrass happily "It's an honour to finally meet the youngest son of my best friend".

"Huh?"

"Oops guess Arthur didn't tell you" he laughed "I'm Daphne's Father Adrian"

"Ronald Weasley sir, an honour it is to meet you".

"I like this one" said Adrian to a woman slightly behind him "He's a pureblood that actually has manners!"

The woman with dark brunette hair laugh and much to the youngest Weasley's surprise pulled him into a hug "It's nice to finally meet someone that's managed to get through Daphne's cold exterior".

"All in a day's work ma'am" Ron nodded sincerely.

"Tori what did you do to him?" Adrian asked his daughter with a laugh.__

"Nothing" she protested.

"Okay if you're sure about that".

"Well one of my new recruits should be finished training in ten minutes" said Adrian "He really outshines the rest of his age group by a mile, if I didn't know better I'd say I was looking at Tomix Potter and Arthur Weasley fused into a single entity".

"New Recruits?"

"Oh sorry you won't know but I'm the leader of the Inotia" Adrian clarified "Tomix may have mentioned me to be titled The Venom?"

"So you're Percy's boss?"

"You know Shadow?" Adrian seemed stunned.

"He's my older brother" said Ron "and Tomix trained him that's why he seems to be a mixture of those two when you say newest recruit d'you mean that?"

"Shadow was so naturally skilled that we couldn't waste his talents in official training and I have promoted him to my personal task force along with myself, Cobra, Black Adder and Darkrai which is Tomix's Assassin title".

"Percy's at the top of his field already!?" exclaimed Ron.

"Sure is" nodded Adrian "I'm quite proud of his progress and am about to give him his first mission teamed up with Black Adder, they'll be off to Bulgaria as soon as they can leave".

"That's excellent" beamed Ron.

"I'm glad you're proud of your brother" smiled Adrian "Daph's in the shower but I'm sure she'll sprint down to you when she's out" Adrian finished with a wink. He hugged his wife and daughter, shook Ron's hand then the world distorted and Adrian was gone.

"He works to hard sometimes" sighed Aurora "I wish he's slow down for ten minutes".

"Why doesn't he?"

"My husband is under the assumption that Voldemort isn't truly dead and he keeps sending men to places that the dark wizard would be interested in by some odd inkling that he may catch him".

"Doubt Voldemort'd wanna be seen if he were still alive to be honest" Ron told her.

The door to the rest of the house opened and Daphne stepped into the room while still trying her sopping wet blond hair into a loose ponytail "Did Dad leave already Mum?"

"Yes he did" said Aurora chuckling "But there's someone else here I think you'll want to see".

Daphne swept her gaze over the room and immediately locking eyes with her bond-mate the elder Greengrass sister sprinted into his outstretched arms.

"I missed you my wind warrior".

Ron blushed "Why do you have to call me that Daph?"

"Because you are my warrior, you saved me from Parkinson".

Daphne planted her lips firmly against Ron's cheek who, if possible blushed even further "Your mums watching!"

Daphne laughed "She doesn't care if I kiss you on the cheek in front of her just nothing else".

"I do have an awkward announcement though" said Aurora "Adrian thought it would be funny to have you two sleep in the same bed so he's gone and jinxed every guest bed in the house so that anyone who tries to sleep in them will get their hair turned hot pink for around three months".

Ron paled "Me, Daphne? Same bed?"

"Unless you'd rather pink hair" said Aurora gravely "I did warn him what teenagers could be like but he said he feels that he's too nice to intimidate you".

Ron groaned "He should meet the Marauders' they'd have a field day and Aurora I'd never do anything like that me and Daph are way too young to even consider it".

Aurora exhaled a sigh of relief she didn't know she was holding and said "Good, that's all I wanted to know".

"There is something we want to tell you and father both when he gets home and it could potentially change your opinion about our relationship".

Aurora looked at them strangely but chose not to say anything.

….

"Okay what is it you wanted to tell us?"

Ron took a deep breath and began "Well first off I suppose I should start this tale at the beginning of my second year. My best friend Harry came to stay with us for the summer bringing with him the news about an ancient prophecy that concerned five individuals joining the chosen one in his battle against the dark. I was one of said five embodying the powers of an air elemental and foreshadowed myself gaining the role of the Caelin of Wind"

Ron moved away from the dinner table and transformed into his awakened state, this transformation was rather quickly finished and within a second he had the usual gravity defiant ginger hair, the dulled blue eyes and of course the ethereal white aura blasting around his body.

Ron switched the form off and sat back down beside Daphne "When in a serious fight I transform into a higher evolved state but it causes too much damage to attempt inside anyway Harry and I went through the year trying to solve the mystery of the Chamber of Secrets and we solved it then Harry managed to overpower a sixty foot snake and rescue my younger sister. A short while into the summer before my third year I discovered that I had been named Lord Slytherin. I transformed into the evolved state that day. I went through third year training with my friends and having a good time but one day I saw that your daughter was about to be cursed by Pansy Parkinson, I jumped in front of the curse to prove I could be a pureblood who did the right thing but the recoil from that was that your daughter and I have soul bonded".

"Soul bonded?" said Adrian faintly looking over at his daughter.

Daphne nodded.

"Well at least we know he can't break her heart" Aurora told her husband.

Adrian laughed "And that prank I pulled earlier won't make anything easier".

"Don't worry Adrian" said Ron "I respect your daughter too much to go further than either of us are ready for".

Adrian smiled "I knew I liked this kid!"

"So you can hear each other's thoughts then?"

"Yep but we also have the privacy of our own mind if we so wish it" nodded Daphne.

….

Ron slid easily into the bed next to his bond-mate and was desperately attempting not to be against her fully lest his newly discovered power of his male anatomy be activated.

"Hey Ron can I ask you something?"

"Sure Daph, what's up?"

"Just thinking on what Mum and Dad said to us" she responded "D'you think we're ready for a little more than just chaste kissing? We haven't really had a good kiss since Ginny and Tori locked us in the broom cupboard".

"What d'you mean more?" squeaked Ron.

"Well I heard some things from the older Slytherins around the common room, unintentionally of course, talking about places where they liked to let their boyfriends' touch them".

"Are you sure Daph?"

She nodded "I've been thinking about it for the entire summer".

Ron gulped but Daphne put a hand to his shoulder in attempted reassurance "Just kiss me and let your hands go wherever they want to".

Daphne spun round to face her bond-mate and pressed her lips eagerly against his. Ron immediately reciprocated the gesture and snaked his arms around her waist. They lay there for a moment just kissing then Ron chalked up the courage to step up his game. He slowly parted Daphne's lips both mouths worked furiously to chain the kisses together in this game of blazing passion, Ron's hand travelled down Daphne's lower posterior, he let it slide down the back of her pyjama top until it finally reached the former Ice queen's arse. Daphne mewled in Ron's mouth through her excitement the Lord Slytherin responded by groping Daphne's rear end as much as he could while still focusing on their kiss. Daphne unconsciously licked her boyfriend's lips almost begging for entrance. Unsure of how to proceed Ron nervously guided his tongue into his girlfriend's mouth. Almost immediately after the first collision he gained more confidence. Ron and Daphne's tongues intertwined furiously and it was very obvious that the two couldn't get enough of each other.

"My chest Ron" commanded Daphne in between the very heated snogging session.

"What?" Ron stammered heatedly.

"I want you to feel my chest".

Not waiting for a response Daphne grabbed Ron's left hand and placed it against her generous bust "be careful I've never had this done before" were Daphne's last words before she mercilessly resumed attacking her boyfriend's lips once again.

Ron slowly and carefully caressed Daphne's left breast through her pyjama top. He was enjoying their generous size and made his caresses slightly more wild and ragged.

Daphne pushed Ron's lips off her mouth for a moment and moaned "whoa that's brilliant!"

She placed little kisses on the boy's neck while she whispered repeatedly "Keep going that feels really good!"

Ron eventually grew exhausted and toppled against the mattress breathing heavily.

"Wow that was good" he said quietly.

"Sure was" said Daphne kissing Ron on the cheek.

"D'you think anyone heard?"

"Nah" said Daphne "I got my elder cousin to put a permanent silencing charm on my door so that we can hear out but no one can hear inside, didn't tell her what it was for though".

"D'you think it was wrong that we did that?"

"No Ron I don't" stated Daphne firmly "We both wanted to do it and besides touching isn't out of our range we just have to make sure that we don't go further than this until we're older".

END CHAPTER

Whoa was that a steamy end to the chapter! Looks like Ron got a bit more than he expected lol. NO FLAMES OR PLOT HATING!

PLEASE REVIEW OTHERWISE!


	40. The Tomb Of The Dragon Emperor

Lumos!

SO I've uploaded four times today holy hell!

Thanks for the reviews everyone and hope you all enjoy another chapter. Yes I will be clear that one of the reasons that this summer will be the longest is I'm attempting to have bits and pieces from everyone's summer other than just Harry. This fic is a Brotherhood story rather than a Harry on his own centred fic so I feel like I should delve into each of their lives more than just doing it all from Harry's POV all the time.

Disclaimer: Me NO Own!

Sorry in advance for the short length of this chapter but I didn't want anything other than the event that's about to take place in it.

Dedicated to the amazing Dark Lelouch3221.

CHAPTER FOURTY: THE TOMB OF THE DRAGON EMPEROR

Drake Pendragon Lord to the most ancient and noble house of Pendragon sat alone on the couch of Number Twelve Grimmauld Place. The Young Caelin of Water had enjoyed the past couple of weeks getting to know both his mother and Aunt Andromeda properly without the influence of a dark terrorist trying to influence their actions. It was obvious to him that his mother had missed her sister because Lucius had forbade interaction with Andromeda because of the fact that Andromeda had married a muggle man named Ted Tonks. Drake had since met the man and come to the conclusion that he'd probably already known since day one; his father really was an idiot. But today Narcissa and Andromeda had left Drake on his own in the Black's ancestral home for they had decided that they needed jobs and had landed interviews within the Ministry. Andromeda had applied for the senior undersecretary to the minister position after a woman named Miss Umbridge had been sacked by Tomix because of her fan worship of him being the minister right along to the level of sexual harassment. Narcissa herself had applied for the position of a solicitor within the new werewolf support department but Drake knew that his mother had ulterior motives for wanting this job no matter how much she denied it.

"Lord Pendragon?"

"What is it now Kreacher? I swear if you go on about blood traitors in my presence one more time I'll give you a premature spot next to your predecessors".

"It's not that Lord Pendragon" said the elf carefully "it's about Master Regulus".

"Sirius' Brother? Don't tell me he's alive as well jeez hasn't anyone ever heard that when you die you're supposed to stay dead?"

"No" said Kreacher accompanied by a sob "Master Regulus is very much still dead but he instructed me to give this letter to the rightful Lord Pendragon when the time came he was very fond of your mother so she told him about her true heritage".

Drake was stunned to say the least but took the letter Kreacher offered nonetheless, tore the envelope open and read aloud:

_**LORD PENDRAGON **_

_**I ASSUME THAT YOU'RE MY LOVELY COUSIN'S SON AS ONLY A MALE HEIR COULD INHERIT THAT FAMILY BECAUSE OF THE LAWS OF THEIR TIME BUT MY TIME IS SHORT AND AS I ATTEMPT TO CARRY OUT MY FINAL DEED TO ASSIST IN THE DESTRUCTION OF HE WHO MUST NOT BE NAMED I WANTED TO TELL YOU OF A PLACE THAT YOU OF ALL PEOPLE SHOULD SEE. A LONG WHILE AGO THE DARK LORD SENT ME ON A MISSION RIGHT INTO THE HEART OF THE MOST REMOTE PARTS OF EGYPT TO RETRIEVE A VERY ANCIENT ARTEFACT. THE MEMORIES OF THE ORIGINAL DRAGON KING, SOME REFERRED TO HIM AS A DRAGON LORD BUT I DIGRESS I WENT TO THE MISSION AND FOUND THE DRAGON KING'S LAST RESIDENCE, I EVEN MANAGED TO LOCATE THE MEMORIES BUT DECIDED TO LEAVE THEM THERE AND MERELY TELL THE DARK LORD THAT THE TOMB WAS IMPOSSIBLE TO FIND. HE WAS ANGRY AND CRUCIATED ME FOR FOUR HOURS STRAIGHT AND DON'T EVEN ASK WHY I MANAGED TO HOLD THE INSANITY OF FOR THAT LONG BECAUSE EVEN I DON'T KNOW. I HAVE TAKEN THE LIBERTY OF SETTING UP THIS LETTER TO PORTKEY YOU TO THE ENTRANCE OF HIS LAST CHAMBERS BUT THAT IS ALL I CAN DO ONLY SOMEONE TRULY DESERVING OF THE DRAGON KING'S MEMORIES WILL BE ABLE TO SURVIVE THE TOMB AND GAIN THE TREASURE LAIN IN THE END. I HEARD THE PROPHECY FROM A VERY SPECIAL FRIEND OF MINE AND I WAS TOTALLY HONOURED TO HAVE THE PRIVELEGE OF MEETING HIM BEFORE I GO ON TO PROBABLY DIE IN MY LAST EFFORT TO TOPPLE OLD SNAKEFACE ANYWAY AGAIN I'M LEAVING THE SUBJECT AT HAND BEHIND. THERE IS SOMETHING FOR THE LORD PENDRAGON ALONE AT THE END OF THE CHAMBER AS WELL BUT I DIDN'T GET THE CHANCE TO SEARCH FOR IT BEFORE I HAD TO LEAVE. PLEASE DEFEAT THE DARK LORD AND MAKE SURE SIRIUS DOESN'T GET HIMSELF KILLED BECAUSE HE WAS TRYING TO SAVE SOMEONE OR BEING RASH. **_

_**THERE IS ALWAYS HOPE MY NEPHEW YOU JUST HAVE TO BELIEVE.**_

_**UNCLE REGGIE **_

"Kreacher did Regulus tell you how to use the port-key portion of this letter?"

"He said he set it up the same way the goblin's set up there's for the sake of convenience" Kreacher told the young lord Pendragon seriously.

Drake got to his feet and said "I'm going to go there now, Kreacher I order you to never reveal my location of my whereabouts to anyone without my permission or where I have gone unless I've been confirmed dead is that understood?"

"Perfectly Lord Pendragon".

"Good" said Drake.

He ripped the sleeves to the old shirt he had one completely off and tossed them into the fire "It's probably hot there" he reasoned with himself.

Drake traversed the large Black Family Ancestral Home as quickly as he could grabbing up a few odd supplies for his journey. Once he had a small rucksack tied to his posterior Drake walked out onto the main street of Grimmauld Place right in the heart of London.

"Portus!" he cried and with a flare of blue light he vanished.

The young boy appeared a second later outside a large pyramid oddly enough for the lord Pendragon he found that there was already an opening into the Pyramid as if the very structure had waited over a thousand years for his arrival. Drake steeled his resolve for the final time and stepped inside the first chamber to the tomb. He jumped slightly as the door shut behind him but ignored the feeling of unease in his stomach and pressed onward wand drawn the entire time and ready to strike at the slightest attack. Drake walked along the narrow torch-lit hallways of the Dragon King's final resting place but could see no sign at all of any kind of doorway leading towards the final chamber. All of a sudden everything in the tomb went cold. Drake oddly resembled the feeling to being shoved in a freezer.

"Dementors!" he hissed "The Dragon King must've locked them in here in case intruders break in to steal the treasures! Thank god Harry taught us the Patronus at the same time that Uncle Moony was teaching him".

The long, hooded and cloaked figures glided menacingly along the hallway each outstretching their claws in absolute delight at receiving a meal after this many years.

Without pausing to consider the situation Drake aimed his wand directly at the centre of the Dementor group and cried "EXPECTO PATRONUM!"

A large silvery dragon erupted from the tip of said caster's wand and charged across the sky unusual though it was for an incarnated creature the dragon bellowed out a roar before chasing the Dementors from the hallway.

"Well that solves that issue" Drake said to himself as he pulled Obelisk from its invisible sheath and gripped it firmly into his left hand '_D'you sense any other presence apart from us and the Dementors?' _

'_None that will cause us any harm' _the living staff responded.

Drake nodded and began to quickly move along the hallway with a desperate speed the hallway seemed endless and Drake was starting to tire but he couldn't give up when his Uncle had placed so much faith in him '_Obelisk what am I doing wrong?' _

'_The Chamber is hidden' _explained the living staff '_I sense the doorway is right beside you on that panel of wall'._

Drake reached over and placed a hand on the wall. Instantly it slid open to reveal a great expansive chamber and Lord Pendragon gasped. There was piles of galleons everywhere! The numerous piles of gold covered the tomb from head to toe around several times Drake pushed his eyes but no matter what he did the Caelin of water could not tear his eyes off the money. But something caught Drake's attention at the centre of the room the gold had drawn away so that a narrow pathway had been erected between Drake and a large stone plinth in the shape of a dragon. He crossed to said plinth and seeing a potion vial lodged into a hole that one of the teeth should be he wrenched it from the holding place and drank without any hesitation.

'_Well that was stupid' _Obelisk told him '_What if it's poison?' _

"It's not The Dragon King was more about sucking the happiness out of his enemies rather than poisoning them".

'_I guess the transferral worked then?'_

"Yeah and it looks like I'll be teaching the boys Draconic Magic when Hogwarts starts up again".

'_Drake what's that?' _

Said boy glanced back to the plinth and gazed upon a large emerald green stone clutched in the statue's claws.

"A stone perhaps?"

"_Maybe it's something else?'_

Drake tried to wrench free the stone-like object from its restraints but the moment his fingertips came into contact with the object he was flung onto his arse.

"Owwww!" he groaned "What the hell was that?"

Drake turned his hand over to see if there was any damage and gasped not for the first time while in The Dragon King's tomb. On his palm was the inscription of a large Chinese style dragon the colouration of said inscription was a deep powerful gold flecked with silver and bronze. The silvery tail of the mark trailed down to just below the end of his wrist.

"What does this mean?"

'_Regulus was right to send you here Drake Pendragon you are the Legendary Dragon King reincarnated just look over there'. _

Drake gazed over to the plinth again, his eyes came into contact with a small, green reptilian creature. The wings hadn't really developed on the Dragon itself but Drake knew that a new-born dragon no matter how talented wasn't about to be able to fly.

"This is so impossible" he breathed "What's next? A magical wardrobe gonna take me to a different world or something probably".

Obelisk laughed '_Now that would be impossible'. _

Drake scooped up the now snoozing infant and returned Obelisk to his sheath. The New Dragon Emperor gripped Regulus' letter one more time and cried "Portus!" much louder than he had the previous time.

END CHAPTER

DUN! DUN! DUN! So Drake is the new Dragon Emperor and even comes with a Dragon Familiar lol. Bet no one saw this little plot bunny coming along. Yes I did base the Dragon stuff off Eragon as I have no other references and I thought that it was strangely fitting. Props to anyone who knows where Tomix's Assassin name is from.

NO FLAMES OR PLOT HATING!


	41. The Nightmares Don't Really Stop

Lumos!

It's number forty one!

Thanks to my wonderful reviewers this story would've died if not for your input especially rb2312 and Dark Lelouch3221 who have ridden this crazy ride with me from day one and given a lot of depth and scenes to this that I would have never come up with myself.

On a separate note if there's any little flirty moments or romantic moments anyone wants to see let me know and I'll try to fit it in. that's how nice I am to you all ha-ha (omg when I wrote that laughed I'm watching OOTP and Bellatrix laughed maniacally upon her escape from Azkaban talk about creepy lol).

So OC entrants will no longer be accepted and I have sent the sheets off to my judges and the results will be posted as soon as they reach a decision. All of the judges will vote for the figures separately so that everyone will get a vote out of five rather than say four to one and zero to another I feel separate judging will be best and that means it's potentially going to be a much closer struggle lol.

This is for Dark Lelouch3221 who am happy to say is still keeping with this fic and to The Void of Eternal Darkness because I can lol

Disclaimer: Me no own!

CHAPTER FORTY ONE: THE NIGHTMARES DON'T REALLY STOP

'_Your fight is no longer with Alteo Potter your fight is with I, Ceres the original Caelin of Darkness!' _

_The flame gryphon exploded into a swirling flame and Severus Snape's body slowly burnt away. First his skin melted away to reveal a charred skeletal figure that dropped into a pile of charred ash. All of a sudden the scene changed and Lucius Malfoy was shown to be kneeling before a completely concealed figure residing in an armchair._

"_It has happened my lord, The Lord Pendragon has reclaimed his inheritance"._

"_I take that to mean that Regulus Black was never truly on my side even back in those days"._

"_Does it worry you that you've lost the chance to claim that power?" _

"_WORRY ME? THE DARK LORD DOES NOT WORRY LUCIUS! THERE ARE FAR GREATER POWERS IN THIS WORLD AND I HAVE RECEIVED INTELLIGENCE AS TO WHERE THIS POWER LIES!" _

"_My lord?" _

"_A very faithful servant of mine revealed to me a lot about the boys who're supposed to fight me before he was killed those few weeks ago"._

"_How so?" _

"_Each of them will have a legendary weapon and a magical familiar it seems" Voldemort told his servant impatiently "I myself have no need for a magical pet as I have Nagini but recently I have located something far more useful for my purposes"._

"_Why are you telling me this my lord?" _

"_Because Lucius when the time comes you will have to engage the curse" Voldemort laughed cruelly "I thought that Potter's cousin would be the easiest to manipulate for he embodies the element of darkness but I know that he has far too much resilience to the mind arts to even attempt it. Your disowned son is to fierce to manipulate and I'm ashamed to say would rather die than hurt Potter, Potter himself is out of the question because I must kill him and he too is too versed in the mind arts thanks to that old fool Dumbledore's interference. The Twins of Fire and Chaos do not pose me a suitable threat as from Snape and Wormtail's information they would rather prank people than cause problems for me. My interest is in the new Lord Longbottom"._

"_But he is their weakest link my Lord?" _

"_You are far too naïve Lucius, the Caelin have no real weak links but yes Longbottom's mind is the weakest and it'll be all too easy for me to break into it". _

"_How does the effort to capture the boy go?" _

"_As far as I am aware my agent is close to carrying out the deed that will lead Potter directly to us with steadfast ease not even Dumbledore suspects that something is wrong". _

"_What are we going to do about the prophecy my lord?" _

"_I am going to recreate the elements, I have been preparing for this for nearly twenty years" Voldemort disclosed "I am going to choose five who deserve the right and create a sort of Anti-Caelin"._

"_My Lord is that possible? The Caelin were gods"._

"_Possible? You dare doubt your master? CRUCIO!" _

Alteo Potter's eyes snapped open "What the hell? Voldemort knows about us!? He has an agent at Hogwarts? But we haven't even returned to Hogwarts yet!"

Alteo got to his feet and started to pace his room back and forth "He wants Harry to murder him, He wants Neville so that the rest of us are too busy fighting him to assist Harry and he even has a backup plan to create Anti-Caelin just in case he can't succeed in manipulating Neville!"

Alteo paced a bit more shooting out odd curse words and someone must've heard him more a moment later Tomix entered his son's room looking rather worse for wear "It's late Al what's wrong?"

"He's back" said Alteo fearfully "Voldemort's back".

"WHAT!?" Tomix exclaimed "Al are you sure?"

Alteo nodded "I saw him. He wants Harry and the rest of the Brotherhood".

"What did he say in the vision exactly" said Tomix without thinking.

"Vision? I didn't say anything about a vision!"

Tomix sighed "I'm sorry for not telling you sooner son but have you ever had a feeling about a certain event and then it comes true and you've thought that you just had a powerfully acute sense of déjà vu?"

"A few times like I always had this perfect vision of you walking into the Dursley's and then it came to pass exactly as I thought it would where are you going with this dad?"

Tomix sighed again "You inherited something from your mother that we didn't think you would. Ari was so proud when the healer told her".

"Told her what?"

"Al you're a seer".

Alteo facepalmed "Dad divination is a farce".

"Yes divination is a farce" Tomix agreed "What you're experiencing is an art reserved for the descendants of Rowena Ravenclaw who are the only true born seers other magical families acquired the arts darkly and illegally to pass them down through their own generations as Divination. The true art is called Wyillaring which means true sight in the language of the ancients".

"So what does this mean?"

"Basically that you're able to see the future" said Tomix obviously.

Alteo didn't look pleased at this. He growled lowly about the unfairness at practically being a mythical creature then turned back to his father "Did mum get overwhelmed by her powers?"

"True seers only see moments that concern life and death instances for instance you wouldn't be able to foretell if someone was about to have a child".

"What are we going to do?"

"Did you see where Riddle was?"

"It looked like a big house" Alteo told his father.

"That doesn't help much but I'll take it to The Venom anyway" said Tomix "In the meantime I suggest you bring your grandfather over and tell him what you saw".

"Harry said it was nothing and only a dream".

"Al I think a seers dream is very serious and should be told to the people who could greatly benefit from the information".

"Alright we'll call him through the floo later today" Alteo finally consented "But if Harry asks you told Grandfather not me".

"It might be better if I do tell him actually, I have to visit Hogwarts for official Ministry business today anyway".

"What sort of ministry business?"

"Sorry Al but I'm not allowed to tell you as it's top secret".

"That's alright dad, d'you think we can talk about my mum at some stage? I know it probably hurts you to talk about her but I really feel as though I'd like to know more about her".

Tomix smiled "I'd like that Al but for now you need to rest".

"Thanks dad".

Tomix left the room once more and Alteo climbed back into bed.

…

"Morning Al".

"Hey Charlie good sleep?"

"Was alright you?"

"Alright" he confirmed.

At this moment Tonks chose to walk into the room and pulled both of the teens into a hug "Morning midgets".

"We're not that short" Alteo protested.

"To me you are" the Auror-in-training quipped.

Tonks gazed at her younger cousins hair and gasped "Charlie how come you have violet streaks in your hair? They were red yesterday".

Charlie blushed at being caught and stammered out "You're not the only Metamorphmagus in the family you know".

Tonks pulled the girl into a tight hug and squealed "This is so amazing! I've got so much to teach you!"

"Tonks" heaved Charlie "Need. To. Breath".

Tonks removed her hands from the girls back and flushed "Sorry" she apologized.

"No worries" said Charlie "Just don't make a habit of it".

"Why violet though? I thought you liked the red streaks?"

Charlie blushed but managed to get out "I thought I'd go for a change of style today".

Tonks gave her an odd look but chose to say nothing instead she turned to Alteo and said "It's just us three here for the morning. James had to go into work with your father and Paddy, Lily decided to go and visit Andromeda and Narcissa.

"What?" whined Alteo "But I want to see Drake".

"Auntie Lil didn't want to wake you" said Tonks "she reckoned you looked pretty restless".

"Yeah I reckon I would've been, anyway I've got a bit of work to do this morning so I'll be up in my room. Shout out if you need anything".

"Work? But we're on summer vacation!"

"It's not schoolwork Charlie, brotherhood stuff".

Alteo left the room and began the journey back up to his chambers set for a productive morning behind the Gokou Mangekyrun book.

"Let's get one thing straight little miss" said Tonks glaring at her younger cousin "Al's my property and no one else is gonna steal him away from me. Don't think I don't know why you put violet through your hair this morning rather than red".

Charlie blushed a bright shade of red but looked towards the Auror in training with an unrivalled fury "He's not yours Tonks! You're not his girlfriend!"

"I saw him first" growled Tonks fiercely oddly resembling a mother lion protecting her cubs.

"I have as much right to try and go after him as you do!" hissed Charlie.

"Charlie I've fancied that boy for many a month now and I will not have you ruin it when it's so hard to even get close without him turning into a rambling fool. I'm slowly working to get him to be my boyfriend and I'd rather not have to hurt you to get him right where I want him!"

"I'm not going to let you ruin the first chance I've got to chase my first love!" screeched Charlie.

"First Love?"

Charlie paled. She had admitted her feelings aloud and now there was no going back. All of a sudden a cry of "GET AWAY FROM ME!" broke the girls out of their argument.

"AL?" Tonks shouted up the stairs.

"There's no time to fight now" said Charlie firmly "We need to put our differences asode long enough to find out what's wrong with him".

Both Black girls sprinted up the stairs wand drawn. When they opened the door long enough to peer into the room they locked eyes with a long-haired blonde man holding Alteo around the throat like a hostage and grinning sadistically at the new entrants.

"Welcome to the party" he said saucily "I'll play with you two for a while once I take this scum to the Dark Lord".

"How did you get through the Wards?" bellowed Tonks angrily.

"I didn't apparate and The Potters' never found time to reinstate a secret keeper before Peter Pettigrew managed to tell me of this location. I must be getting on with my task for the dark lord but if you'll wait here I'll be back to have my way with your young bodies".

"YOU. WILL. NOT. TOUCH. THEM!" ground out Alteo through gritted teeth. The Caelin of Darkness through back his head and let out a heart-wrenching scream. His hair instantly swooped up and turned midnight black, streaks of the darkened hair morphed into the brightest shade of violet. Alteo's eyes shifted into their usual evolved purple and an ethereal violet aura erupted around his form.

Lucius backed up in fear he hadn't expected that the boy would have others home and that they would give him the strength to transform when he had been at his weakest. Thinking on his feet Lucius drew both his own wand and the one he had stolen from Rowle and aimed it directly at Alteo's heart "CRUCIO!"

Without pausing to think Tonks and Charlie dived into the line of fire, a loud scream from both of the females indicated that the spell had connected and the distraction allowed Lucius Malfoy to activate his portkey and vanish once more.

Alteo dropped back to his normal state and kneeled beside the two girls "Nymphy? Charlie? Wake up please I'm begging you!"

Alteo reached out to grip a hand of each girl. A large vortex of swirling golden light encased the three and Alteo dropped beside them into the veil of unconsciousness.

Another Chapter full of twists and turns! I'm sure everyone else just picked up on our third soul bond forming but Alteo will have one more girl that I'm not going to reveal yet lol and I also see that this may be an interesting dynamic early on in the Soulbond of Alteo as both Tonks and Charlie were fighting over the poor boy minutes before their souls all conjoined into a single entity. Well the boy's a freaking Seer? Wow even I didn't see this coming as my best friend The Mythical God of Shadows assisted me on this chapter and thought each of the boys needed their own special gift other than Caelin. So far Drake is a Dragon Lord and Alteo is a seer. What will the other boys be? Only time will tell my loyal readers! NO FLAMES OR PLOT HATING! Sorry about Lucius this chapter but I felt as though Alteo would react more if lives were actually on the line again. Don't worry he's gone back to being Voldemort's milking Nagini bitch and won't return until the confrontation at the end of GOF.

PLEASE REVIEW.

Nox!


	42. A Delacour Debut

Lumos!

Thanks for the reviews guys let me know if there's anything you wanna see in this fic and oh my judges emailed me there results this morning and they were as follows:

_Clemence: 5 votes _

_Joanna: 4 votes _

_Ariana Gemin: 5 votes _

_Well as I CBF with a poll ladies and gentlemen first equal winners are rb2312 and Littlest1 CONGRATULATIONS. I'm sure Sirius Black will be happy for a multi pairing, yep he is oh so screwed. _

_Look out for your characters in a chapter soon to come and Joanna will of course still come into the fic but she won't be Sirius' pairing possibly a really close ally and friend. So no one really lost lol any thanks to everyone who submitted and I'm sure that myself and The Mythical God of Shadows will have another OC contest soon. _

_Disclaimer: Me no own._

_Dedicated to Dark Lelouch3221_

CHAPTER FORTY TWO: A DELACOUR DEBUT

Harry Potter opened his eyes sharply. The hotel room that he and his two girls were staying in was mainly dark at this moment but a small sliver of light grained through the drapes erected over the windows at the end of the room. It had not even been twenty four hours since they arrived in the new setting but Harry felt as though he had enjoyed the last night getting to know his bond-mates and Hermione's parents rather well. Dan had said prior to them all going to bed last night that they were going to go to one of the most famous magical spots in the country today one that Hermione had wanted to visit ever since she found out that they were coming to France. Lord Emrys quietly extracted himself free of his girls, he moved over to his suitcase pulled out his clothes for the day and went to take a shower. His new hairstyle proved to be difficult to wash because the water made it spike up at odd angles and he had to constantly rearrange the style unless he wanted to get water in his eyes. Harry dried himself off and pulled on his jeans, a dark navy t-shirt and hid DC skate shoes ready for a day of outings with his fiancées.

….

"The Death Eaters!" cried Hermione.

Harry pulled his wand free of his jeans "Run both of you, I'll hold them off!"

"You're mental if you think we're leaving you!" shouted Ginny.

Without pausing to think Harry pointed his wand at his bond-mates and cried "Porti di Perecini!"

Hermione and Ginny were flung into the portal and disappeared from sight. Harry charged toward the death eater group wand raised and cried "Stupefy!"

A random death eater cried "Retuurlis!"

Harry's own spell came hurtling toward him. He paled was this it? Was this his end? To die alone killed by a group of death eaters?"

All of a sudden the spell flew away from Harry from an unknown source and slammed directly into the death eater that had sent it towards the young Potter. Harry wheeled round and gazed upon someone who he'd never met before.

"Thought you'd want some help monsieur, non?"

"That'd be greatly appreciated" Harry replied.

"I'm Dominique but call me Dom everyone does, I've always thought that Dominique is such a feminine way of spelling Dominic so I go by Dom".

Harry nodded "What's the plan?"

"We need to isolate them" said Dom "I'll take the right and you deal with the ones on the left".

Harry nodded and pocketed his wand "HAAAAAAAA!"

Harry's hair swooped into the gravity defiant position, his eyes warped into an alien hue of teal and finally an ethereal golden aura erupted around his body transforming his hair to gold and completing his transformation.

"Let's go!" Harry exclaimed at the Death Eaters.

Said servants of Lord Voldemort backed up in fear, they didn't expect that Harry would want too many people knowing of his Caelin status. Without any preamble Harry vanished and reappeared with his hand through a Death Eaters stomach, he ripped said Death Eaters guts out and kicked him to the curb.

"That's gotta hurt" observed Dom taking aim at his side of the Death Eaters "Revellisio!"

The pale light hauled three death eaters into the air and threw them skyward. Dom swirled his wand and cried "Vroegarda!"

A scream of intense and undying agony proved that the French wizards spell had been successful. Dom could vaguely see that his opponent looked as though his eyes were burnt over with molten rock inside.

Harry flew back to his accomplice's side and cried "There's too many!"

"Well, I think we're preeety screwed right about now" Dom shot back.

"Cover me!" Harry roared.

His body shimmered for a moment. Harry grew dog-like ears, his skin grew fur and he went down on all fours. The newly transformed Animagus of Harry Potter let out an all-encompassing howl.

"The Raiju?" whispered Dom.

Raiju sprinted forward gaining speed every time his paws collided with the ground. Lightning surrounded the mythical wolf's body. The cobbled streets below cracked away at his contact until a loud whirring sound transformed him into a living shockwave. The lightning bolt flew around the area slamming into all of the remaining Death Eaters. When Raiju had eliminated every last one he soared over to Dom and regained his human form.

"Holy shit was that cool!" exclaimed Dom "Who are you anyway?"

"Harry, Harry Potter" said Harry extending a hand.

Dom smiled and extended a hand "Nice to meet you Harry. I'm Dominique Delacour but as I said call me Dom".

"How d'you know that spell? Vroegarda? My Uncle invented it".

"Darkrai's your uncle! Wow I was probably his first apprentice excluding Shadow but he was after me. My codename is Black Adder".

"So what d'you do other than your Assassin Job?"

"Usually assist my father at the ministry, he's the ambassador for us and I usually work as his assistant for a little extra cash when I'm not on missions but I'll be heading out for one in a few days' time" Dom responded.

"D'you know the way to the Hotel Aramie?"

"Yep, I'll take you back there but what are we going to do with this lot? You only knocked them unconscious".

"Maybe you should call your father or maybe one of the other Inotia" Harry suggested.

"That's a good idea" Dom withdrew a small golden orb from his pocket and activated it "Agent Black Adder to Leader Venom".

Adrian Greengrass' voice came through perfectly clear on the other end of the receiver "Leader Venom reading loud and clear what's up Dom?"

"I've got Harry Potter with me and there's just been a Death Eater attack".

"In FRANCE!?" exclaimed Adrian.

"I think they got wind that he was here for some reason".

"Right I'm assigning you to a new mission" said Adrian "I'll send either Cobra or Darkrai along with Shadow your task is to guard Harry Potter".

"I'm not sure he'll like that if he's anything like his uncle".

"It's not up for discussion" said Adrian firmly "You have your orders now leave me be Black Adder, it's my day off and I'm spending some time with my family".

"Black Adder over and out".

Harry glared at him "You're so not tailing me!"

"I won't tail you" he confirmed "I'll be by your side but I think I'll start teaching you a special class of magic that the trace can't detect".

"Like what?"

"I am in the Inotia for a very specific set of skills Harry, I am a Soul Weaver".

"Like that muggle internet game Dragon Fable?"

Dom laughed "Extremely like that in fact my own soul ally is an ice elemental named Aegis".

"So you have soul claws?"

Dom extended his hands and brought them down to be beside his waist again but now there was a key difference. Extending from Dom's arms were light blue energy claws that formed a sort of mini blade.

"So you can teach me?"

"Of course, come on let's get you back to the hotel and I need to let my parents know that I won't be home for a while".

"You look kinda young to be a top assassin" Harry mused.

Dom looked utterly offended "I'll have you know I'm nineteen!"

"Sorry" said Harry guiltily.

"No worries, come on let's get out of here".

…

Harry wrapped his towel around his shoulders, he wore green board shorts and a black sleeveless t-shirt. On his feet were ordinary muggle flip-flops and he had stowed his wand in his suitcase feeling that if they got in danger Dom was around and besides that he could just turn Caelin or into the Raiju. Hermione and Ginny walked into the room once again and Harry's eyes bulged out of their sockets, he was turning red faster than you could say 'I like oranges'. Hermione was wearing red and white floral design mini board shorts that stopped just below her rump and a red bikini top piece that showed a decent amount of her developing cleavage. Ginny was dressed much the same way except that a majority of the colours in her outfit were blue.

"Wow" Harry stammered.

"Are you lot ready yet?" Dan called into their room.

"Yep" the trio responded and they followed the Granger parents out of their Hotel.

Dan and Harry walked slightly ahead of the girls chatting absentmindedly about the latest going ons of their trip "So he works with your uncle?"

"Yeah I thought the Inotia was only based in Britain but it seems like they have agents placed all over the world".

"I would assume so it would be hard for a British agent to get clearance from governments in other countries every time they wanted to carry out a mission".

"Makes sense" agreed Harry.

A short while behind them Emma was having a hushed discussion with the two girls she now considered daughters.

"You did tell him what kind of beach it was didn't you?"

"Well uh no" stammered Hermione heatedly "He was caught up in the Death Eater attack and I didn't get a chance".

"Hermione!" whined Emma "You're probably going to scar the boy permanently! He won't expect that he'll have to follow the proceedings but he may just enjoy the other side of the coin when it comes to you two".

…

Percy Weasley stood at the apparition point within the Inotia. He wore his usual outfit right down to the white trench – coat. Beside him was a tall man with spiky brown hair and great, big brown eyes.

"Shadow, Cobra the entire world is counting on you to find information on Voldemort's whereabouts, Good Luck Gentlemen".

Shadow and Cobra nodded then in unison they apparated away.

"I don't get why Venom's sending us here, I mean what interest could someone like that have here?"

"I haven't the slightest clue but he seems to think that we'll find something here and I'm not about to disobey a direct order" Cobra responded firmly "I think we should start in that old forest with the open trees".

"Lead the way" said Shadow.

END CHAPTER.

Hahaha Evil about keeping you waiting for the Beach Scene Dark Lelouch3221? Anyway anyone else disappointed because they thought I was introducing Fleur this chapter? Haha I feel so cruel for this but don't worry I will be introducing Fleur in GOF but I'm being very secretive as I know that you all want to see her bond with Harry quite soon but I have planned her bonding process with Harry for a long time now and would rather leave you guys on your toes. Sorry about the short chapter but I mainly wanted it to be Dom's introduction and bring the Raiju into the story. Yes, I will be covering the entirety of Shadow's first mission as it is important to the plot. I was wondering if anyone else thought if Bellatrix didn't stay with the death eaters and cured Neville's parents if a pairing between them would be good. Personally I think it would be an intensely fun pairing to write and who better to teach our little brotherhood dark magic then someone who's been surrounded by it for many years?

Nox!


	43. Into The Shadows Of Bulgaria

Here's 42 and if I wasn't clear the previous chapter I meant a Neville/Bellatrix pairing lol and it will end up most likely being Neville/Bellatrix/Luna if I do put the first two together depending on what everyone thinks.

Disclaimer: me no own.

Dedicated to Dark lelouch3221 who I'm still denying the scene at the beach they've wanted for ages lol sorry friend it's sure to come though very soon!

CHAPTER FORTY THREE: INTO THE SHADOWS OF BULGARIA

"There's no whisper pertaining to the Dark One that I'm seeing Shadow" Cobra told Percy quietly "Maybe Venom's growing paranoid about this whole thing".

"He said to us all last week that there were signs everywhere and that attack in France the other day on Harry Potter and Black Adder tells me that this isn't just coincidence" Shadow mused "I'm sure that Leader Venom wouldn't have sent us here unless there was something that might give us a hint towards something sinister. He's usually pretty good with hunches".

Cobra nodded silently and jerked his head slightly to the right. Shadow followed his partner through the forest. Nothing seemed to make any sort of revelation towards anything out of the ordinary. Shadow glanced around the trees trying to discern some kind of aura concealed within the trees but swore and muttered darkly a moment later "Darkrai's the better at sensing out of the entire

Cli-ethren squad I don't see how we're supposed to do this without him".

"Simple" responded Cobra "If we can't sense something we'll have to do it the old fashion way, with our eyes".

Shadow nodded grimly.

"Look who the cat dragged in" growled a voice.

"Rudolphus Lestrange" spat Cobra "Tortured anyone else into a marriage contract lately?"

"That's none of your business!"

"It's every piece of my business you bastard!"

"The Dark Lord entrusted me to gather him his most unwavering servant!" roared Rudolphus "I am his most faithful advisor! I have done things for the Dark Lord that no one else could even hope to imagine".

"You slept with him?" Shadow asked the Death Eater with a smirk.

"NO!" snarled Rudolphus "I WENT TO AZKABAN FOR HIM! I WAS THE ONE WHO TOOK HIS BIDY AWAY FROM GODRIC'S HOLLOW! I HAVE REMAINED IN STEADFAST SUPPORT WITH MY LORD AND ASSISTED IN HIS REBIRTH! ALL THAT'S LEFT NOW IS TO GATHER HARRY POTTER'S BLOOD AND WE CAN REVIVE HIM FULLY!"

The Death Eater paled as he realized what had just slipped out "Uh, I didn't mean that" he said quickly.

"Bullshit you didn't!" roared Cobra training his wand on Rudolphus "Where is he? Where is Voldemort!?"

"I will not tell you".

"Shadow has a perchance for torturing" smirked Cobra "I suggest you tell us or you might get a taste of your own medicine. I hate to admit it but the main reason that Shadow got promoted was his skill with the cruciatus curse so what's it going to be Lestrange?"

"I'd rather die than tell you where my master is hiding!"

"Very well, Shadow perhaps the cruciatus curse ought to loosen his tongue".

Shadow smirked and raised his wand "Crucio!"

Rudolphus Lestrange screamed in pain, the Death Eater writhed against the floor his body convulsed several times with unadulterated agony and he yelled "Stop it, Please I beg you!"

"Will you tell us where The Dark Lord is hiding?"

"In Albania!" cried Rudolphus.

But Shadow didn't release his hold on the Death Eater "What is his interest in Bulgaria?"

"He's hidden an object here" whimpered Rudolphus "Please Just let me go!"

"WHAT OBJECT!?" Cobra demanded.

"I don't know!" cried Rudolphus "He never mentioned to me but I overheard him talking to Snape before the grease-ball got himself killed it... it was a Horcrux!"

Shadow broke the spell and aimed his wand at the prone form of Rudolphus Lestrange "You have no further use to us, _Avada Kedavra!" _

A jet of sickly green radiance slammed into the Death Eater's body. A look of shock and incomprehension was the last expression visible on Rudolphus' Lestrange's gaunt and ugly face.

"What's a Horcrux?" Shadow asked Cobra.

"I have no idea Shadow but if Voldemort's looking for it then we'd better alert Adrian when we get back to Headquarters".

Shadow nodded, waved his wand over the body of Rudolphus and muttered "Evanesco".

"D'you think that indicates our job done here?"

"Well" said Cobra thoughtfully "We got the information about the Dark Lord which while Bulgaria we know items that he has or wants and we also know that he's hiding in Albania. I'd call this a successful mission if you ask me".

"Then we should report back to Venom immediately".

The world distorted, a black energy covered the two assassins and they vanished from the forests of Bulgaria completely.

"What d'you have to report?"

"We didn't find Voldemort" Cobra told Adrian.

The Inotia leader sighed "I didn't really expect him to linger".

"We actually ran into Rudolphus Lestrange" Shadow contributed.

Adrian sat up to his full height "And?"

"We know where Voldemort is and items that he has or wants".

"Well?" said Lord Greengrass impatiently.

"He is currently located in Albania" Cobra told his supervisor "The items Rudolphus told me that he had overheard the Dark One talking about were Horcruxes".

Adrian paled "What did you just say?"

"Horcruxes" Cobra repeated.

Adrian got up from behind his desk and began to pace all the while muttering to himself "yes… this all makes sense… why didn't I figure this out before?"

"What is a Horcrux?" Shadow asked.

"When a person commits murder they are able to lock a portion of their soul into another object" Adrian explained "And unless one was to kill the Horcrux as well as the pieces of the soul inside the actual being said wizard or witch will be immortal".

"That's how he's stayed alive for this long?" said Shadow faintly "A Horcrux?"

"I believe that being the maniacal wizard he is Lord Voldemort would've created Seven as it's the most powerful magical number" Adrian said "Right, I'm packing my things, The three of us will go and collect Darkrai and then we're going to go and hunt these Horcruxes and if we're lucky we can destroy them by the time Voldemort is ready to return to power".

"Shouldn't the children of the prophecy destroy them?" Cobra inquired.

"Ordinarily yes but I feel like I can assist my son-in-law and his friends. Right now they need to focus on schoolwork and being children. When the time comes they will fight him and I only want them to worry about him and not seven little objects that could potentially swing the entire fight Voldemort's way".

"Where should we start?"

"The Lestrange's vault" said Adrian "Since Shadow killed the Male Lord he is by all rights the Legal Lord Lestrange by election and conquest".

"D'you think one's in there?"

"If Lestrange is as far up the Dark Lord's role as he believed himself to be then there should be a Horcrux stored within the vault".

"What does it mean for Bellatrix now that she's free from the magically binding spells that Rudolphus placed on her?"

"She will start to return to normal and when we get back from the Horcrux search I'm sure Tomix will be able to return her to normal life".

"I'm so happy" Cobra said with a smile "Even though I didn't get the job working at the ministry I wanted this has provided a legendary opportunity for me so thank you Adrian".

"It's my pleasure Andromeda" Adrian inclined his head "We must make our preparations"

END CHAPTER

Whoa! Despite the short length of this it was like a cannonball explosion of fireworks all over the place. NO FLAMES OR PLOT HATING!


	44. Potters Always Have The Worst Reactions

Here's another chapter today!

Thanks for all the reviews and hope you like this one as well!

Disclaimer: me no own!

Dedicated to Dark Lelouch3221 and The Void of Eternal Darkness for no reason at all lol.

CHAPTER FORTY FOUR: POTTERS ALWAYS HAVE THE WORST REACTIONS TO BONDS

Alteo heaved himself to feet and instantly recollected the previous events of the last few minutes he had been in consciousness and it hit him like a tonne of bricks '_I'm soul bonded!' _ Alteo sprinted from the room as fast as he could. He didn't even look back as he ran out of the front door to Potter manor and deep into the surrounding forests. Looking to the sky the Caelin of darkness bellowed an earth shattering battle cry. The trees nearest to him ripped out of the ground, his hair spiked on end but unlike with his usual transformation Alteo's hair warped into the brightest shade of purple. His eyes retained their amethyst appearance with the new addition of a black sclera and finally an ethereal violet aura erupted around his body accompanied by the cackling lightning of the new Caelin form. Although transformed now Alteo didn't stop screaming, the ground cracked and exploded. Little stones lifted around the young Lord Gryffindor's body "THIS ISN'T FAIR! ONE THING AFTER ANOTHER! MYTHICAL WARRIOR OR NOT WHY THE FUCK DID I GET INFECTED BY A SOUL BOND!?"

Alteo's roars increased along with his power level. Boulders cracked and fell into tiny little pieces. Alteo Potter was levelling Prongs' Forest with nothing but his energy. His screams subsided and Alteo glared towards Potter Manor "Damn that scum Lucius!" he growled. The truly evolved Caelin glanced around his surroundings for the final time before he leapt into the air and began to rapidly ascend into the air. He turned on heel mid-air and charged into the clouds above.

Charli and Tonks rushed outside to try and calm their newest bond-mate but when they reached the edge of the forest and glance upon the damage and an absent Alteo they realized the horrifying truth. Alteo Potter was gone.

"Where did he go!?" exclaimed Tonks.

"You probably scared him off!" Charli accused her.

"Like hell I did!" roared Tonks.

…

Alteo stood powered up on a lone cliff face far away from the normal inhabitations of mother earth. He had understood that Harry and Ron had soul bonded because they saved the lives of the girls but he was angry because he hadn't expected that it'd work the other way round for every recorded soul bond in history the wizard had saved the witch not the other way round. It was so damned unfair! Sure he had a slight thing for both of the Black girls but he preferred to do things alone there were times he was even distant from the other members of the brotherhood when he desired it but this… this was infuriating! The Dursley's had probably taught Alteo one thing through their treatment of him. You can trust no one! There's always an ulterior motive or some reason why they want to use for their own personal gain. He had begrudgingly let the other boys in because of the prophecy and because well let's face it Fred and George Weasley are impossible not to like with all of their comedy stints, Harry is his cousin and the most level-headed of the group but also quite quipping and equipped with one the most sarcastic and dark senses of humour that endeared anyone to him, Ron was a light in the dark who always had something to say that made the best of a horrible situation or teasing the other six mercilessly about trouble they've got themselves into, Drake was probably the enigma of the group coming from the same sort of background as Alteo had quickly made the boys the equal of Harry and Ron. Drake had been there for Alteo through everything the two boys spent late nights swapping stories from their pasts sometimes in the company of Sirius trying to get over the trauma and self-loathing that their abuse had left behind. Finally the voice of reason in The Brotherhood had to be awarded to Neville. The Lord Longbottom was usually the quietest out of all of them but when he did speak the things he said were always intelligent or food for thought. Neville and unintentionally taken up the role of teaching the boys mind arts that Dumbledore didn't cover with Harry, Ron and Drake. If Alteo didn't know better he would've said that the Longbottom boy may just be a sort of Mind Mage that has mastery over all forms of those arts. More often than not it had been Neville who had stood up to the rest of the group when they were about to something reckless but if Alteo was honest and the obvious glint in his friend's eyes when pulling a prank or causing Lockhart hell before he left he knew that deep down Neville was as bad as the rest of the rest of them. But now Alteo had to attempt to let two more people into his walls when he had always had so perfectly surrounded himself with them. The Lord of Gryffindor had always maintained a cold indifference or hid behind the vast amount of power his Caelin status came with. But For some reason fate decided that he should be trapped between two girls that he hadn't fully let in or even come close to it. Did the Elder God have a sick sense of humour where his agents were concerned? Alteo couldn't answer that question but he slowly lifted into the air and took off once more.

'_Alteo' _

"Who goes there!?" roared said Caelin.

'_I am neither here nor there' _the very feminine voice disclosed '_Ceres called me so that I might be able to talk to you even just this once'. _

'_Who are you?'_

'_I am Ari, your mother'._

'_Mum?'_

'_Yes it's me Alteo. Now I don't have much time so you need to listen to me carefully young man. You're soul bonds are not a curse! They have been foretold since before you were born!'_

'_Really?'_

'_Yes there is a third portion of the brotherhood prophecy, your Grandfather was right the weapon that Voldemort knows not is related to love. Voldemort won't understand the powers of the intense love that the bonded share and that in the end will be all of you boys' greatest weapons. When Harry is facing down Voldemort I can guarantee that he will have Hermione, Ginny and One other in his mind. I am sure that Ron will stand alongside Daphne and two others, Drake will be standing beside three loves of his own, The twins will stand with only one true love each, Neville shall also stand alongside three loves as will you when the time comes'._

'_But Mum' _Whined Alteo.

'_No buts young man. I'm sorry that I couldn't be here for you. It's obvious that your father is grieving too much over my life to be happy and I would nothing more than to be there for you both but the fact is that I can't but I hope that you can do me this one last respect'._

After those words Ari Potter's presence faded from this plane forever.

"Mum" said Alteo weakly then his eyes grew an indestructible steel "I won't let you down! The Seven of us will stop Voldemort and then me and Harry will take down Del as one! BECAUSE I AM THE CAELIN OF DARKNESS!"

Alteo's violet aura flared, his eyes returned to their white sclera and the black lightning became more of a blueish white than black. Markings had appeared all over the Caelin's body the most prominent of which right now was deep purple lines travelled from the top of his forehead. These two purple lines were identical, one for each eye. The new Alteo glanced down at the similar markings on his arms and whispered "No way? Ceres, is this the Resolute Form?"

"No" a voice in his mind responded "The circumstances are still not reached and Alteo I cannot tell you or you will not be able to transform when the time comes but I can tell you that you're very close".

Alteo looked up to the sky and said quietly "Voldemort has no chance, I'm worried about Del but if we're all pretty much gods he probably won't be able to blink before he's dead".

'Don't underestimate him Al' said Ceres firmly 'Voldemort may not be a god but he has powers that even we gods don't dare tamper with. Also if he manages to gain control of any one of you than I'm afraid he will be impossible to beat'.

"What sort of powers?"

'Dark Ones that even I am against using, Immortality is something that should be earned not stolen'.

"Where do I go from here?"

'Firstly I think you'll owe James an apology those trees have been in his lineage for centuries and then I think you should heed your mother's advice and get to know your bond-mates'.

"Who's Harry's final bond-mate?" Alteo asked without thinking.

'That's your cousin's issue to worry about not your own besides I myself am clueless. We do not discuss the partnerships we chose for our own reincarnates with the others unless they clashed which I'm happy to say they didn't".

"Oh god" said Alteo suddenly "Padfoot and Hydra are going to kill me!"

END CHAPTER

Wow guess that Alteo reacted worse than Harry did even the first time and needed otherworldly interference to even get his head straight and has now realized that he's in trouble with both Black males lol well I expect that will be a fun chapter to write. Anyway next time we're going to Wales to see what secrets Neville's been hiding lol. Anyway see you all next time! NO FLAMES OR PLOT HATING!


	45. Keeping A Secret In Wales

Well here's another lol

Thanks to the reviewers

Disclaimer: Me no own

Dedicated to Dark lelouch3221

Happy Reading guys!

CHAPTER FORTY FIVE: KEEPING A SECRET IN WALES

"Neville it's time to get up squirt".

Neville Longbottom opened his eyes wearily "Uncle it's barely eight in the morning!"

"Well you're going to have a guest here in half an hour unless you'd rather be asleep when they arrive?"

Neville jumped to his feet "That's today!?"

"Well unless my age is finally getting to me" said Algie "Nope I double checked the calendar this morning and it's definitely today".

"Right give some privacy so I can get dressed then" the round faced boy said as politely as possible.

Algie laughed "Alright don't take all century".

Once his Uncle had departed the room Neville pulled on a pair of black jeans and tied a belt around his waist that The Brotherhood had sent him for Christmas. Said Belt was made of black leather and had several wooden attachments of creatures that one would usually discover in the woodlands of Penn. Next was a casual black red t shirt that fit the Longbottom Lord nicely and finally tied the chain around his neck that contained a strange amulet emblazoned with a depiction of all of the Brotherhood's Animagus forms. Neville walked downstairs into the main dining room of the house which despite not being Longbottom manor was as equally huge if not bigger.

"Welcome to the land of living Lord Longbottom" said Algie humorously "I'm glad you decided to join me this morning or I'd have to entertain your friend all day long".

"Thanks Uncle" said Neville sarcastically "You're sooo funny".

The moment these words left the Caelin of Earth's mouth the fireplace flared green and a girl stepped into the dining room of Uncle Algie's house. She was a fair skinned individual with long dark hair and deep chocolate brown eyes. Her general physique showed that she was a developing a rather hour-glass like figure but not so overwhelmingly that the girl was overdeveloped.

"Nev!" she exclaimed in delight sprinting over to him and planting a kiss gently against his lips "I missed you so much! I'm sort of angry that you won't let me tell Daphne, she is my best friend you know".

"Sorry but I don't want the boys to find out" he said quickly.

"Just because of a little teasing?"

"No Drake and Harry especially have an ingrained hate towards Slytherins" he explained "I'm afraid that they might turn on me".

"I'm sure they wouldn't" she tried "I hate keeping secrets".

"I know you do darl, but I just can't face them".

Tracey sighed and took Neville into her arms "You'll have to tell them about us someday you know".

"Later rather than sooner. I love my friends like brothers and would hate to disappoint them".

"They'd be disappointed in you for following your heart?" she said angrily.

"Nev, I don't think they're worth the time if you think they'll hate you just because you date someone in the house they dislike, I thought that Weasley might be your biggest concern though?"

Neville shook his head "Nah, Drake showed him that you can't judge a person from their house and Daphne just finalized it".

"I still don't think it's very fair that you're hiding me away from them" Tracey pouted.

"I dunno" smirked Neville "Secret Relationships do have their perks".

He pressed his lips against hers, the young Slytherin girl was about to reciprocate when Neville pulled back.

Tracey whimpered "That wasn't fair and you know it!"

Neville laughed "Keeps you on your toes doesn't it?"

Tracey glared at her boyfriend and swatted him on the arm "Prat".

"Owwww!" exclaimed Neville indignantly "That hurt!"

"Good, it was supposed to".

Neville sighed and said "Come on".

Tracey gave her boyfriend a smile than followed her boyfriend up the stairs. As soon as the duo were in the confinement of Neville's room the Longbottom Lord pulled Tracey against his form, he dived into her lips his ferocity akin to that of a starved tiger. Tracey immediately returned the advances she pushed her tongue right at him to say 'We're skipping all the work up'. Neville grinned against the kiss. He let his hands roam all over her body exploring every crevice of the young Slytherin's form. Tracey reached up and began to slip Neville's shirt over his head. He whined at the separation but didn't have time to complain for less than two seconds later his girlfriend was already resuming the merciless attack on his lips. Neville hastily unbuttoned Tracey's blouse all the while fiercely sending his tongue against hers, he revelled in the fact that as soon as his palm made contact with Tracey's bra encased breasts the teen whimpered with desire and pulled her boyfriend down onto the bed with him resting atop her voluptuous form. The two of them went on like that for a few minutes well more like twenty, only stopping in between for air and to place gentle kisses on each other's necks.

"I love this" grinned Tracey sitting up and redoing her buttons "You're so caring and aren't pushing me like most other boys would".

"I know we're both not ready for anything more than this" he clarified "And I want to wait until both of us are absolutely sure we want to go further before we attempt to. Little steps is what makes for successful relationships at least I think so".

"Well if you don't tell your friends about us between now and the end of the year there will be no more of this either".

"Tracey" whined Neville oddly resembling a wounded puppy.

"No" she said firmly "I won't do this keeping secrets thing anymore Neville, I think two years is long enough don't you?"

"Of course Love" sighed Neville pulling his shirt back on "But if they hate me or never talk to me again it's on your head".

All of a sudden there was a knock on the door and Algie called through the door "Neville, someone's here to see you".

"Stay up here" he told her "I'll be back".

Neville walked down into the dining room again and locked eyes with one Tomix Potter.

"Uncle Tommy!" roared Neville running at the Marauder and pulling him into a brotherly embrace "I though you wanted to spend time with Al?"

"I do" he nodded "But I need someone in the Brotherhood to have this information and I know all of the others would try and skip Hogwarts' as fourth years".

"What's wrong?" said Neville taking in Tomix's general depressed aura.

"We know how Voldemort's been alive for so long".

"What!? How?"

"Horcruxes, they're a piece of dark magic that a wizard or witch can use to conceal a part of their soul in and this means they can't be killed unless one were to destroy the Horcrux or Horcruxes depending on how much said Horcruxes were made".

"That's horrible!" Neville gasped.

Tomix nodded and pulled a package from his robes "In here's a two-way mirror, I predict that I'm going to be away for a while on this mission, I've left Lia in charge of the ministry but if you boys ever need me don't hesitate to call and be there before Padfoot can take a doggy bath which he still hasn't seemed to have done after all these years the mangy mutt".

"Thanks Uncle Tommy".

"Don't mention it" said Tomix "Well I'd best be going Venom hates when people keep him waiting, Oh and before I forget".

Tomix drew a cardboard like piece of parchment from his robes and said "James asked me to deliver this to you, We thought it'd be great if you might come along with us to the Quidditch World Cup when Harry gets back from France".

"Thanks" stammered Neville.

Tomix gave the Longbottom Lord a curt nod and tuned to Algie "I'll be off now Nighthawk"

Algie nodded "It's an honour that I'm still remembered years after I retired and handed the job to Venom, good tidings Darkrai and best of luck".

Tomix nodded curtly and left the house.

END CHAPTER

Can bet no one saw that coming lol. Anyway next chapter we finally head back to France to see our favourite Caelin of Light's dilemmas. No FLAMES OR PLOT HATING!


	46. Embarrassment And Darkness

Heehe here's another guys!

Thanks to the reviewers and for everyone who's wondering I manage multiple uploads a day because I have so many ideas in my head well I wouldn't expect anything less from the Caelin of ideas lol

DC: Me no own!

Dedicated to Dark Lelouch3221

CHAPTER FORTY SIX: EMBARRASSMENT AND DARKNESS

Harry stepped onto the sand overlooking the crashing waves, he smiled. Everything seemed so serene and he had to admit that he felt as though he could take on anything in the world right now even a giant fire-breathing dragon. He laughed at his own stupidity 'Yeah like that'd ever happen'.

The youngest Potter peeled the shirt off his back and tossed it on top of his towel "I guess is what we all meant when we said this is the beginning of the rest our lives! I could get used to this".

Harry heard a rustling behind him and turned round to come face to face with a sight that he hadn't expected to see in a thousand no wait scratch that he felt as though he had just witnessed something he hadn't expected to see. Hermione and Ginny stood side by side wearing well that was the point! They weren't exactly wearing anything! He wanted to scream at them to put something on but he had conveniently unlearned the ability to speak. Harry's eyes roamed over their bodies taking in their appearance but his eyes seemed fixated on the developing chest areas of both of his girls. Harry turned red to outmatch all reds, his blush transcended even Ron's heated ears when he was angry or frustrated.

"Um, what the hell?"

"Well Harry, I didn't get the chance to tell you the kind of beach we were going to" flushed Hermione "My parents are naturalists and well quite open about these sorts of things".

Harry facepalmed why him? Why couldn't he have like a moment where they bought him stuffed toys? That to him was embarrassing but this? This was mortifying that's what it was! His gaze travelled lower and lower right down to the girls' most intimate parts. Blushing profusely Harry jumped in surprise and spun round faster than Padfoot could annoy someone.

"So this is um well that is to say one of those kind of beaches?"

"Yes one of _those kind of beaches_" sighed Ginny "Don't be such a spoilsport and strip".

Harry blushed even further but didn't move a muscle but he did say "You've got to be kidding me?"

"Does it look like we're kidding you?" said Hermione bluntly "Now hurry up it's only fair since you've seen us".

Harry sighed and reached towards the waistband of his green board shorts, he eased the knot of the laces apart and dropped the last item concealing his full body from their view. He cursed himself in his mind for agreeing to this trip and prayed to god that his father, godfather, Uncles and the twins didn't find out about this.

"See wasn't that easy?" Hermione asked the horribly blushing boy, though her eyes were still eagerly taking in all of the Caelin of light's appearance.

"Speak for yourself" Harry muttered darkly.

Hermione sighed "You're such a ninny".

Harry glared at her "I'm not exactly well-versed in this sort of thing you know!"

Hermione looked toward her bond-mate pityingly "And at this rate you never will".

Harry sighed, shook his head and sat on the sand and grabbed a stick. He absentmindedly poked it into the ground and began to draw a large depiction of Novae the Promise Phoenix perched on Merlin's shoulder.

"What's the drawing for?"

"I'm asking to be reincarnated as an apple tree".

"Um why?"

"Because they don't have to deal with this".

Dominic appeared in a wold-distortion and looked at the trio strangely "Poor Harry" he chuckled but then his expression turned grim ""Harry, you need to get dressed now!"

"What's wrong?" Harry asked pulling his clothes back on.

"Death Eaters have captured my sister and I need your help to rescue her!"

Harry nodded and once and said "I'm sorry to cut off your fun girls but there are more pressing matters at hand".

"We're coming with you!" they protested.

"No you're not" he said fiercely "It's too dangerous! Besides it's your punishment for not warning me about this" he waved his hand around to the beach. Hermione and Ginny looked as though they had been slapped but Harry ignored them and turned to Dom "Let's get going".

Dom nodded and the two wizards took their leave. As they stepped off the sand banks and back onto the road Harry was surrounded by a soft golden light and a moment later he was equipped in his battle gear right down to the famous golden trench-coat emblazoned with white coloured flames.

"Any idea where they're keeping her?"

"I have a good sense as me and my sister invented a sort of sensing spell with the help of Tomix. It's totally wandless".

"So that's why he's so good at sensing Auras!?"

"Yep" said Dom smirking "But he likes to have everyone believe that it's a natural ability".

Harry and Dom took the journey at the jog. A few alleyways they tried turned out to be dead ends and Dom grew more frustrated with every turn that the duo completed "This is getting hopeless! Tomix is better at the spell than I am".

Harry closed his eyes and pushed his ethereal presence outward. Power exuded from his eyes and Harry Potter began to search for any feelings of darkness within the area.

"I know where they're holding her" he said to Dom.

"Let's go then" the SoulWeaver responded drawing his wand. The SoulWeaver and Caelin of light charged along the streets of France as fast as their legs could carry them. For the reasoning that Harry had been the one to sense the location he led the sprint towards where the Death Eaters' were holding Dom's sister prisoner. A lone servant of Voldemort approached them and raised his wand directly at Dom. The latter drew his soul claws and drove them directly into the man's chest.

"That's what you deserve scum" spat Dom.

"This way" Harry told him.

The duo traversed the area for a while checking every alleyway until they turned down the very last one.

"Fleur!"

END CHAPTER

MUWHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH! I'M SO FREAKING EVIL!

Well I do apologize for the short length but I owed Dark Lelouch3221 in the way that Harry's embarrassing moments would occur in a single chapter but I did have to ruin it with some unprecedented action but I hope you will bar with this short chapter because of Fleur at the end! Should I go directly back to this or be cruel and write another character's chapter? Even I don't know yet. NO FLAMES OR PLOT HATING!


	47. Invincible

Well it's the long awaited Number Forty Seven! Well not really since I posted like a few hours ago but you get the point anyway.

Thanks to my reviewers and followers!

DC: ME NO OWN!

Dedicated to Dark Lelouch3221

CHAPTER FORTY SEVEN: INVINCIBLE

"Oh it's the cavalry" said the lead Death Eater sarcastically "Not that it makes much difference".

"Let go of my sister!" growled Dom aiming his wand at him.

"You think your threats mean anything to me? Prolificia Darkil!"

Dom was flung backward, the elder of the two Delacour children slammed into a nearby wall and slipped into unconsciousness.

"DOM!" Harry roared. He turned his cold power exuding gaze on the death eaters "HOW DARE YOU! YOU'RE GOING TO PAY FOR THAT!"

Harry's hair gained more defined spikes, anger coursed through his body as he stared down the attackers of his new friend.

The leader laughed "What d'you expect to do against us kid?"

But Harry wasn't listening. The Caelin of Light screamed in undeniable anguish, his hair flecked between its natural raven colour, his eyes shone a radiant shade of teal that was even brighter than his now powered up hair.

"YOU'LL PAY!"

Deep crimson markings appeared all over his body, the most definable presence of these markings were the two identical ones trailing down his forehead right down to the beginning of his eyes. Harry let out a final earth shattering roar and an ethereal yellow aura erupted around him.

"I can never forgive you for what you've done! Grrrr".

"Well you've come out of hiding" smirked the leader "First one to kill the kid wins a prize!"

The first Assailant sprinted towards Harry wand outstretched ready to deliver a stunning blow however Harry simply sidestepped his would-be attacker and delivered a sharp blow to his neck effectively destroying his body in a wisp of blue smoke. The Caelin of light returned his unwavering stare to the rest of The Death Eaters.

"Who's next?" he growled.

Three Death Eaters decided to try the strength in numbers tactic. They sprinted toward this new Harry and slammed their metal covered hands into any part of skin they could find. But Harry remained as unfazed as ever, he looked the three assailants directly in the eye "I said I could never forgive you".

Harry let out another ear-piercing battle cry. Golden beams of energy escaped from his body, removing the death eaters from his form and eradicating them into nothingness.

"This is really pitiful" he said tonelessly "IS THAT REALLY THE BEST YOU'VE GOT!?"

"Crucio!"

The spell zoomed towards Harry but the moment it touched his aura the cruciatus curse zoomed back and hit the caster directly in the head.

Harry laughed humourlessly "I suppose they had to learn that those spells can't touch me somehow".

"What are you? You MONSTER!"

Harry laughed sadistically "I'm no Monster Rowle. I AM A GOD!"

Harry roared the last word as his aura flared. The blast separated Rowle from his hold on the younger Delacour sibling. The lead death eater tried desperately to reach his wand but Harry merely crushed it with his foot. The Caelin of light hauled Rowle into the air by the throat and hissed venomously "You go back to Voldemort and tell him he doesn't know what he's got himself into, you tell him that he doesn't have a hope of even comparing to me!"

Rowle whimpered "Let me go! I beg you!"

Harry smirked "If that's want you really want".

Harry phased away while still holding Rowle. A loud noise alerted the world to Harry's reappearance but he was no longer in the alleyway instead he stood holding Rowle upside down atop the Eiffel Tower "Do you want to reconsider that last request Rowle?"

Rowle spat right into Harry's face "You don't have the guts Potter".

Fixing a cold smirk unto his enemy Harry allowed his grasp on the man's ankle to slip. He turned to watch the man fall with no emotion in his face at all "Guess he won't be going back to Tom after all".

At the last moment before colliding with the ground Rowle turned into billowing smoke and ascended into the clouds.

"Coward!" snarled Harry.

The young Potter lost all senses of this new transformed state. His eyes drooped shut and Harry Potter began to fall through the air at an alarmingly rapid pace.

"Gotcha!" cried Dom hauling Harry into his arms the precise moment before he collided with the ground.

"Is he alright brother?"

"I think so" Dom told her.

"He is very honourable" said Fleur "and kind of cute non?"

"I'm not in the slightest bit that way inclined dear sister".

Fleur laughed "What about that time in Venice?"

Dom blushed "It was dark and I was drunk I thought he was a woman! It was only a chaste kiss!"

Fleur shook her head "Well maybe you could find a real woman to kiss sometime dear brother Mother is getting quite disappointed that you haven't started courting anyone yet".

Dom glowered at her "Alexandrie's older than I am and she still hasn't!"

"But Alexandrie is a girl it's usually the male who makes the first move".

"Well I'm no rush to be tied down plus I'm too busy for girls at the moment".

"Are you sure it isn't because you prefer Monsiuers'?"

"I am not gay!" said Dom fiercely "I'll have you know that I've kissed more girls than anyone else I know!"

"I'm just winding you up dear brother, now come on we need to check him over for injuries".

Dom laid Harry down on the ground and ran his wand over the youngest Potter's prone form "No permanent damage" he said.

"What's wrong?"

"He has three soul bond runes" Dom said.

Fleur went to reach out for the boy's hand but Dom cut her off sharply "Don't do that!"

"Come on Dom I'm just trying to offer him some comfort it's not like I'm the final part of his soul bond".

Dom hissed desperately to his sister in complete French but as if compelled by some other worldly force Fleur gripped Harry's wrist. Almost immediately upon their contact a large vortex of golden power surrounded their bodies. It was larger than the powerful lights that had been summoned when Harry had undergone the process with Hermione and Ginny.

"That big light it means that his bonding processes are complete" whispered Dom in awe "It's now a complete soul bond".

Dom sighed and laid his sister by Harry all the while making sure their hands didn't separate.

END CHAPTER

Well it's all over kiddies Harry turned into bad ass 101, kicked some death eater ass and got soul bonded AGAIN! Lol I doubt he'll be overly happy when he finally wakes up. NO FLAMES OR PLOT HATING!


	48. Is This Some Kind Of Sick Joke?

THANKS TO MY REVIEWERS AND HERE'S A NEW CHAPTER

DC: Me no own!

Dedicated to Dark Lelouch3221

CHAPTER FORTY EIGHT: IS THIS SOME KIND OF SICK JOKE?

"Ugh what happened to me?" Harry asked Dom as he rose to his feet.

"Well you kind of turned into this ultra-powerful warrior, killed some death eaters and dropped Rowle off the Eiffel Tower".

"Well that was fun" said Harry laughing sarcastically "Anyway did we manage to rescue your sister?"

"Why don't you see for yourself?"

Harry looked back to the ground and picked up the prone girly lying slightly away from where he himself had been moments ago.

"How come she passed out?"

"Well you and her soul bonded when she touched you" said Dom.

"You've got to be fucking with me! Again?"

Harry got to his feet "Well I suppose there's nothing I can do about it".

"Aren't you angry?" said Dom utterly gobsmacked.

"Put it this way" Harry told his new friend "I'd rather this then have to deal with your death and probably my own".

"That's very mature" Dom observed.

"The last two soul bonds have taught me that nothing in life is guaranteed and although I try desperately to avoid it strange things seem to attract me like a moth to a flame".

"Welcome to the family then" said Dom extending a hand.

Harry shook it and smiled "Besides I think I gave Voldemort a few things to worry about in the meantime".

"He definitely wouldn't expect one of his men to come back alone".

"And Rowle will probably never want to carry out a mission for Voldemort again".

"I thought you'd nut off about this though" laughed Dom "Darkrai said that your soul bond reactions are usually the stuff of legend".

Harry laughed "All part of growing up".

"I have to tell you that while you may be only fourteen you have shown some maturity that most people my age don't come equipped with".

"Suppose it's the encounters with Voldemort over the years that have forced me to grow up pretty quickly".

Fleur opened her eyes and steadily rose to her feet "Well that wasn't fun".

Dom laughed "Contradiction may be a great strength of yours sister".

"What d'you mean?"

"You soul bonded with our hero" Dom was finding it increasingly difficult to contain his mirth "The great Fleur Delacour tied down before she can even finish school".

"I am soul bonded with this leetle boy? Is this some kind of sick joke!?" Fleur rose to her feet glared at Harry and stormed off on her heel.

"Well that was to be expected" sighed Dom "She's not very accompanying towards men".

"Why not?"

"That's her tale to tell not mine" he clarified "Anyway Harry you're off from France to go back home for the Quidditch World Cup soon right?"

"Yeah I've only got about three days left" he said "It's been great fun going everywhere with the girls but I can't wait to get back and tell everyone that Voldy may just be scared of me now".

Dom laughed "I am moving on from being your body guard concerning a mission that just came up last night for Venom's squad".

"So when are you leaving?" Harry asked Dom despondently.

"In about three hours" said Dom "Venom wanted to wait until we were sure you'd be okay but now I know that me being your bodyguard is like giving a sword to a dragon facing a toddler".

Harry laughed "I suppose that's true, will we meet again?"

"I think we can be sure that we will Harry" Dom smiled "you are my brother in law now after all".

Harry extended a hand "See you around then Dom".

Dom took the offered hand and smiled "I am proud to have met you Harry Potter if for anything else that I know I have backup if I ever need it".

"It was good to meet you as well Dom but um can you take me back to the hotel as I'm sure I'm in quite a bit of trouble with my girls for leaving them high and dry like that".

"Sure thing Harry".

The new brother in laws' walked through the streets of France once more chatting about the random going ons in their lives and what they expected Voldemort's next move to be now that he had every reason to be frightened about the forces he was up against. Dom managed to get Harry back to the hotel in one piece and he shook hands with the warrior once more, bid him a quick farewell and teleported away using the world distortion technique. Harry sauntered into the hotel room where he and his bond mates were spending their vacation, he got an immense feeling of relief when he found that the girls hadn't returned to the room and dropped down onto his mattress.

"Well" he mused aloud "time to return to Potter manor soon, it'll be good to see mum and dad again. Wonder what sort of trouble Al's got himself into while I've been gone. I can't wait to see the twins either".

The door opened and Hermione and Ginny entered the room. The duo didn't act as though Harry was there and merely sat down together on the sofa before switching the TV on and settling in to watch the latest shows that were playing. Harry sighed. Well he was an idiot if he didn't see this coming. They were upset and if Harry was as smart and mature as he had been in the situation with Fleur he knew that when a woman was angry she was best left alone. Harry tried his best to ignore them and pulled out a piece of paper and pen that the hotel had provided and began to absentmindedly jot down ideas that would help he and his cousin either find or create a spell to induce fusion. Harry scribbled down phrases like Magical cores must be evenly aligned, probably best to perform the spell when in the first evolved stage and maybe movements would be more appropriate than actual wand work. Hermione and Ginny had remained steadfast of their ignorance towards their bond-mate for the rest of the day but the youngest Potter ruled that he was not backing down on this, some may call him stubborn but he knew he was right leaving them behind especially since he had nearly lost Dom in the encounter with the death eaters. Another backlash from said event was the forming of yet another bond for him but Harry was thankful that Dom had mentioned to him that the bond was complete now so he shouldn't worry about any more girls coming into his soul circle. The longer Harry worked at it the more frustrated he got, what was the answer to this damn fusion technique! The Caelin of Light was sure that the answer to defeating Del lay within discovering how to use this secret art but he damn well couldn't figure out how to create a spell to actually carry out the process. The theory was pretty straight forward create a power to join Harry's magical core with Alteo's then resonate the two powers together in order to force their bodies to become a single entity thus beginning the warrior who would face Del in the final battle for the fate of the earth. No matter what idea entered his mind Harry scribbled it out on the paper a second later it seemed that the moment a thought broke through his stupor a contradictory one overcame its place and ended the theory as quickly as it had begun. The hours dwindled away but neither of his girls had even attempted to begin a conversation with him but Lord Emrys was under the firm belief that they were being immature about this whole ordeal and needed to face up to the reality that his life was dangerous and he wanted to protect them as best he could. He doubted they were referring to his conserved actions at the beach and he would not reconcile with them until they learned it was far time they grew up and accepted the things that he was attempting to do for them. Harry didn't have time to worry about their petty little complaints he knew as all the other Caelin did that a war was coming. Though he hoped later rather than sooner Harry had to focus on his efforts in being ready to face down Voldemort and Del not some insignificant women issues. Voldemort may be worried now but rest assured the dark wizard had a plan in mind and whatever it was concerned him and his brothers. Harry Potter knew that if anything he should be slightly cautious around the subject of Voldemort because if they were not prepared Voldemort would take the Wizarding world as his own.

'_Harry?'_

'_It's good to hear your voice again buddy'._

Novae's musical trill of laughter caressed Harry's eardrums and he instantly felt a settle of unrivalled serenity wash over his soul.

'_I assume that it is due to the stress that this little adventure of yours has brought on?' _

'_Not exactly' _Harry laughed '_What've you been doing lately anyway?'_

'_Mainly trying to carry out the things needed to make sure that the prophecy is fulfilled'._

'_A very cryptic answer old friend'. _

'_I'm a very cryptic sort of bird' _shrugged the promise phoenix.

'_So what's up? I doubt this is a friendly chat sort of visit'. _

'_Well I'm just here to congratulate you on your efforts really' _Novae told him '_Tom is quite frightened of The Caelin now'. _

'_As he should be. Has there been any other word from Voldemort's camp?'_

'_None that have reached my ears' _

'_Well no news is good news I suppose' _

'_I did hear that Alteo ascended a few weeks before yourself and even soul bonded with Tonks and Padfoot's daughter'. _

Harry laughed '_I feel sorry for him when Sirius and Drake find out poor Void'._

'_I am sure that Al will be able to handle himself rather well'._

'_Because he's related to an assassin?' _

'_No, because he embodies many of the qualities his ancestor prided himself on; courage, unwavering bravery and of course the fact that he manages to level the entire Prongs Forest by yelling at it'._

'_Ouch bet dad wasn't happy'. _

'_James found it quite the comedy act he said that if Al didn't like the scenery he could've just asked James to remove the trees'. _

'_So have you thought any more about this fusion?' _

'_It has happened before' _Novae divulged '_Merlin himself joined bodies with Godric Gryffindor when they fought Morgana Le Fay'._

'_So it should be in my memory banks?' _

'_I do not think my old friend included that memory, he feared that the weapon could fall into the wrong hands and create chaos amongst the Wizarding society'. _

'_Well that helps' _retorted Harry sarcastically.

'_It does open the possibility though Harry'. _

'_Yeah, Anyway Do you think I'll feel weaker with only two of my bond mates near me?'_

'_Not really' _said Novae '_Your endless Caelin energy pretty much negates those usual rules of the soul bond'. _

'_Well that makes things slightly easier'._

'_That it does, what plans do you have for training this year?'_

'_I'm not sure with the brotherhood probably just continuing the dark magic as there's still a lot we haven't covered, other than that I think Dominic is going to teach me the art of Soulweaving when he's done with his mission'._

END CHAPTER

Here's another one and it was the girl who over reacted this bond lol. Harry's girls aren't talking to him either but for some reason he just doesn't care hope you join me next time for the fallout. Yes I did skip the majority of the trip but please assume that it went the same way as in canon with the addition of Harry and Ginny.

NO FLAMES OR PLOT HATING!


	49. The Secret Agendas Of Lord Voldemort

I'm honestly surprised with my efforts lol I managed to extract six chapters in one day but please don't expect that all the time as I was in the midst of a very boring weekend and had nothing better to do most days I will only upload one to two chapters as that's all I usually have time for.

CHAPTER FORTY NINE: THE SECRET AGENDAS OF LORD VOLDEMORT

"What d'you have to report Rowle?"

"I failed to capture the Delacour girl" Rowle told Voldemort trembling in fear.

"Fool!" roared The Dark Lord "I told you that I needed veela magic for my efforts in capturing the Longbottom boy! How hard can it be to get a simple teenage girl into my sanctuary? Why on the face of god's green earth did you fail?"

"The Potter boy was there my lord and the veela's brother, he wasn't much of a challenge but the Potter boy he was different then the last time he encountered your forces in France".

"How different?"

"He was unstoppable my lord" whimpered Rowle "He destroyed three of your men with nothing but his energy".

"What!? That isn't possible Rowle no one is able to do magic that wandlessly!"

"I'm just telling you what I saw my Lord, Potter he's nothing like we expected him to be. As a child he is unsure of himself denying of his prowess but when he transforms it's an entirely different story".

"Fool!" cried Voldemort "Potter is nothing!"

"He did have a message to directly send to you my lord".

"And what would that be?"

"He said to tell the dark lord that he doesn't know what he's got himself into and that you have no chance to even compare to him, my lord".

Voldemort's eyes widened "He actually said that? But I expected that Potter would be a pawn for that old fool Dumbledore and be mindless when it came to battling my forces. This changes things".

"How so my lord?"

"We will have to step up our plans to get the Longbottom boy to join our cause" Voldemort divulged "I have recently discovered that I will need a Caelin's blood to perform the ritual to create my own and as Longbottom couldn't even reveal a simple relationship to his so called friends I believe that he will be the easiest to manipulate. My enemies' greatest weakness has and will always be the fact that they care about foolish things such as love".

"What about the other Potter?"

"Originally it was my idea to take the Darkness Caelin but I assure you that with Longbottom leading my Anti Caelin there is no wizard, witch, Muggle or anything else that will attempt to oppose me, the world as a whole will kneel before my greatness".

"How will we gain the veela magic needed for the spell then my lord?"

"It so happens that a veela witch has joined our ranks" smirked Voldemort "And she offered her life to complete the ritual we need".

"What are my orders?"

"You are to go to Russia, there is an item there that will make the warrior of earth unable to use his powers, and I believe that the original enemy of the Caelin forged it just before they sealed him away".

"Del my lord?"

"Yes, Del".

"I will go right away my Lord".

"Good, take Macnair and Goyle with you".

"Of course my lord".

"Send Lucius in won't you? There is a matter of great importance that I wish to speak to him about".

Rowle nodded and thanked Merlin absentmindedly that the dark lord hadn't punished him before departing the room.

"My Lord you sent for me?"

"Yes, come in Lucius".

"How may I serve you?"

"Potter is more powerful than we last envisioned, I have stepped up my plans with the Longbottom boy but there is something else I require of you".

"What is it?"

"I need a sacrifice for the reincarnation process, originally I had planned that Wormtail as useless as he was would be the original giver but now the role must of course fall to you".

"I would be honoured my lord" bowed Lucius.

"Good! And how is my agent going with attempts to be hired at Hogwarts?"

"Sources confirm that Dumbledore has hired him for the post of Defence against the Dark Arts my lord".

"This is news that pleases me greatly. Well done Lucius".

"Thank you my lord" said Lucius inclining his head politely "Are you just going to storm in and take the Longbottom boy from his Uncle's home in Wales my lord?"

"No that would be the peak of stupidity" Voldemort answered "We must lure the Longbottom boy into a trap".

"Do you wish to take Tracey Davis as a hostage then my lord?"

"No, despite her blood traitor status her parents are much valued servants of mine, instead we shall capture the one person Neville Longbottom will go to any lengths to rescue".

"Surely you don't mean the former assassin Nighthawk?"

"I do".

"But what about Tomix Potter?"

Voldemort laughed "I have no reason to fear him, are you afraid of a mere Potter? Lucius you should be embarrassed of yourself".

"No, I just remember what happened to Snape after someone messed with Alteo Potter's family, if I'm honest with you my lord I'd rather not have to fight a god if it's all the same to you".

Voldemort laughed again "With the Longbottom boy on our side we won't need to fight them, he shall do it for us".

"One Caelin against six aren't very good odds my lord".

"That is why I will have the Chaeling Lucius they will be able to assist our young mercenaries attacks".

"Chaeling?"

"Every group needs a title doesn't it? I lead my Death Eaters, Dumbledore leads his Order of the Phoenix, Harry Potter leads his Brotherhood and one day soon Neville Longbottom will lead his Chaeling".

END CHAPTER

Well there's a peek into Voldemort's life lol. He wants Neville to lead an anti-Caelin army known as the Chaeling, Rowle is off to Russia to this end, Voldemort has a veela for an ancient ritual and of course Voldemort is planning to abduct Neville's great Uncle Algie. We have a really foolish Voldemort these days tampering with forces that he doesn't understand.


	50. Written In The Stars

Here's the golden anniversary holy shit it's Chapter 50 already!?

Thanks to reviewers

Dc; me no own

Dedicated to Dark Lelouch3221

CHAPTER FIFTY: WRITTEN IN THE STARS

"It was a pleasure to meet you Harry".

Harry shook Dan's hand "As it was my equal pleasure to meet you, sorry that there was so much chaos".

"That's fine" the Granger patriarch smiled then his expression turned serious "I do not blame you for the girls' reaction by the way and neither does my wife we feel that Hermione should've warned you about the place we were going and you couldn't have possibly be focused on saving Dom's sister if you were constantly trying to make sure your girls were safe".

"I hope that they can see that soon enough, I really miss talking to them. I feel as though I'm missing something all of the time".

Dan smiled "I'm sure you three will work it out soon enough".

"Until then I'm sure my little brother and sister will love me regardless".

"That's a positive spin" laughed Dan.

Harry gave a final nod to his fiancée's father, stepped over to the fireplace suitcase in tow and cried against the roaring emerald flames "PRONGS' FOREST!"

"Harry!" said Alteo hauling his cousin to his feet "Please try to avoid slamming into me in future".

"Sorry about that Al" chuckled Harry "Still haven't quite got the hang of this whole floo thing yet".

"Join the club, I heard about your little explosion quite a show for Voldemort when his men return".

"Who told you?"

"Novae, he seems to think we're being lazy so we've all been running early mornings again".

"All? Who else is here?"

"All of the brotherhood" Alteo divulged "They all arrived yesterday since we thought it would be easier to travel to the world cup as one since it's the day after yours and Neville's birthday".

Harry nodded his confirmation "Where is everyone?"

"Dad's gone off god knows where on a mission for the Inotia, Uncle Jay's still at work, Auntie Lil took the twins over to see Auntie Cissa and the boys are outside we're all trying to work on those energy techniques from Gokou's book".

"Any luck?"

"Unfortunately no. You're still the only one who's managed anything other than a complete energy drainage maybe you have an affinity for these kind of things since your Animagus is the Raiju".

"That's a possibility" agreed Harry "did Padfoot manage to get the Auror job?"

"Better than that" said Alteo smiling "He and Uncle Jay re co-head Aurors kind of mental putting those two as head of anything together if you ask me".

"Do they know about the special circumstances concerning you, Tonks and Firesong?"

Alteo clamped a hand over his cousin's mouth and hissed desperately "Shush you idiot! I haven't told anyone yet! Besides I've been avoiding them".

"Why?"

"Because I don't want to face the reality of it all I suppose" sighed Alteo.

"Well you're not the only one with girl problems. I think I offended Mione and Gin the other day and we're still not talking".

"But you were all so close! What happened?"

"I have no idea" Harry lied "girls are weird".

"That they are, come on the others will be thrilled that you're here".

Harry and Alteo stepped on to the back lawn of Potter Manor and immediately the leader of the brotherhood was engulfed in a dog-pile style hug with exclaims racking his hears from all of his brothers.

"Harry!" roared Ron.

"It's the mighty ass kicking Caelin of Light!" chorused the twins.

"Finally! We thought you'd never show up!" cried Drake.

"The Brotherhood's together again!" cried Neville.

"Guys" said Harry through laughs "Guys!"

The boys released him and stepped back sheepishly "Sorry".

"No lasting harm done but if we want to defeat old snakeface I think that means we all have to be breathing".

"It's gonna be Bulgaria versus Ireland!" exclaimed Ron without any preamble "results were announced while you were in France!"

"Brilliant" said Harry "I reckon Ireland but Krum gets the snitch".

"How come?" said Fred and George.

"Well Krum is the best seeker in the world but Ireland's team is more of a single entity, a lot of Bulgaria's strategy is for Krum to grab the snitch early to make up for his subpar teammates".

"Harry" said Ron patiently "How can you even say that? Bulgaria will wipe the floor with Ireland for sure!"

"We're going with Harry on this one" said the twins in perfect sync.

"I have to agree with him too" said Neville "Sorry Ron but while Krum flies like an eagle the rest of Bulgaria doesn't".

"I'm backing you up Ron" Drake confirmed "it's likely that Krum may just be able to clinch the victory for them early on".

"Anyway what's been going on for you lot this summer?"

"Well" Drake held up a palm "I'm the reincarnated Dragon Emperor".

"Jesus!" cried Harry "That marks looks like an insane tattoo!"

Drake laughed "It links me to my familiar Adurna".

"Adurna?"

"I did some research and that is the name for water in all of the old elven readings".

Harry facepalmed "Only you would name your familiar after your element".

"It was a cool name though!"

"If you say so but I'm going with the ego stroking approach".

"We discovered that we're the Lords to the Mangekyrun throne who have always been lorded co-operatively between twins".

"The author of the energy manipulation books?"

"The same he passed away just before we finished Hogwarts last year".

"What did you do this summer Nev?" Harry asked the Longbottom boy cheerily.

Neville blushed faintly but pushed out his voice to sound despondent and aloof "Just went up to Uncle Algie's again" but then he brightened up "You'll never guess who he used to work with!"

"Who?"

"Tomix! Uncle Algie was the former leader of the Inotia before this one took over they called him Nighthawk I think".

"Wow" stated Harry "That's unexpected".

Neville nodded and looked to the sky "D'you think we're doing enough? To prepare for Voldemort I mean".

Harry looked towards the starlit sky above and said "I think it's all written in the stars Nev, we won't really know if we've done enough to prepare for the confrontation in the end but I do think that we're doing everything that we can".

"I guess you're right".

"Of course" Harry nodded "One day it'll come as all battles must but I think we need to focus on training ourselves as best we can. Worrying about what ifs will only deter our focus from where it needs to be".

"I know why he's the leader" said George in complete awe "That was a speech that inspired more motivation than all of Wood's pre-game spiels put together!"

"Quidditch Captaincy is locked into your future mate" said Fred patting Harry on the arm "We might even put a word in for you in fifth year when Oliver and Angelina are gone".

"Wait a Keeper and a Chaser lost?"

"It happens Harry" said Drake wisely "Students grow up and leave Hogwarts, seeing everyone so many years in a row doesn't really make you realize that one day you'll all go your separate ways".

"We won't will we?" said Harry worriedly.

"Of course not" said Ron shaking his head as though he were talking to an idiot "We're all in this together Harry, friends for life! Family for eternity!"

"that's the spirit Ron" smiled Drake "It's been a long road, we're the kids that no one cared about but now we've screamed and they've heard us out".

"That's a bit too poetic mate" said Alteo.

"I heard it on a muggle radio station" he shrugged.

The boys were happy to be together once again. For now there was no thoughts of the looming evil in their lives only a peace and calm that came when brothers were around each other.

END CHAPTER

Sorry all of these chapters are short but I wanted to do a brotherhood bonding chapter with some light hearted humour and show that Harry still has the absence of his girls to deal with plus this was supposed to be part of 49 but I didn't want to mix Voldemort and this moment into one chapter.

NO FLAMES OR PLOT HATING


	51. Let's Do This Party Renegade Style!

Sorry that it's short but I find the bday chapters boring to write

Dc: me no own

Dedicated to Dark Lelouch3221

CHAPTER FIFTY ONE: LET'S DO THIS PARTY RENEGADE STYLE!

Harry awoke on the morning of the 31st of July with a slight smile already present on his face. It had been so long since everyone had been together. Remus, Sirius and his father had all been busy with work, Mr. Weasley had been travelling between France, Bulgaria and England through his role as the English Wizarding ambassador and everyone else had been doing whatever they usually do.

"Harry get up!" shouted Alteo jumping onto his cousin.

"Al! What the hell?"

"I thought you should get up since it's your birthday" said the Caelin of Darkness nonchalantly.

"Real funny" retorted Harry sarcastically "Come on let's get Neville up".

"Sorry mate but you hear a scream in three…two….one!"

As if on cue Neville Longbottom's cry of "Damn it! What the fuck is wrong with you four?"

Laughing maniacally Fred, George, Drake and Ron hauled Neville to his feet and dragged him from the room.

"Al bring Harry! It's time for the Party we originally planned for two years ago but were interrupted by an untimely Soulbond!"

Taking Fred's words to heart Alteo grabbed Harry and swung him over his shoulder and followed the rest of the brotherhood down the stairs leading into the dining room.

"The guests of honour" laughed Sirius "Happy Birthday Harry and Nev!"

"Morning Padfoot" grumbled Harry and Neville in unison.

"Looks like they may have wanted to sleep" said James "But like hell will you be sleeping when partying's to be had".

"Can you put me down now?" Harry shouted in his cousin's ear.

Alteo jumped in surprise and dropped Harry onto the floor.

Owwww!" whined Harry "Was that really necessary?"

"Seems like it doesn't it?"

Harry mumbled darkly about something but was immediately wrapped up in a hug by Lily "Happy Birthday son! I'm glad that we can celebrate together!"

"Mum" protested Harry blushingly "My friends are here!"

"You're always going to be my little boy so get used to it".

Fred jumped to Harry's side and began to chant a very odd rap verse "well the Caelin of Light faces down Dark Lord Minions on a daily basis, they are so weak they get smacked round in more ways they made this but when push comes to shove like the power of his Oerci gloves Harry Potter is defeated by blushing at his mummy's hugs!"

George broke in for another verse "Cuz he's a mummy's boy but doesn't want us to know this secret ploy, his manly leadership agendas are nothing but a massive decoy we're the Weasley twins we cause Chaos and Fire wherever we go cuz we're the gods of those destroy or burn a rose. Maybe we should be the leaders cuz ain't no one wanna be led by someone hiding behind their mummy's skirt!"

Taking the final verse to the surprise of everyone was Drake "Now wait hold up I thought you said that he put Voldemort's minions in the dirt? So how could he be a mere momma's boy? That's something I'm failing to comprehend but it don't matter cuz I'm the crazy mother fucking Caelin of Water I'm gonna grow to new heights without a girlfriend or daughter cuz Drake Pendragon emperor of these Dragons won't get trapped in some kind of bonding of souls if I did I'd probably throw myself off the Eiffel Tower quicker than Harry dropped Rowle!"

The three of them started the chorus in perfect sync "Oh the Caelin of a lights a momma's boy! Momma's boy! Momma's boy!"

"How do you guys even know rap music?" Narcissa asked them and she instantly wheeled on her cousin "Sirius did you?"

"No…." said Sirius erecting his best look of innocence that the Marauder could muster.

Harry glanced towards Narcissa's hand and gasped "Auntie Cissy is that Malfoy's ring?"

Narcissa blushed at being caught "Well, um not exactly".

"Moony you sly dog!" said Sirius roaring with laughter "You nabbed her without causing any of us any second thought! You do plan on inviting us to the wedding don't you?"

"Of course!" cried Remus "I just wanted to avoid the ridicule".

James and Sirius went over to congratulate their friend "Even if we found out about the wedding a day beforehand we would ridicule you old friend, comes with the territory".

"Thank god Tomix isn't here" sighed Remus.

As if on cue the fireplace flared green and said assassin strolled out of the fireplace "Happy Birthday Harry and Nev!"

"My big mouth" said Remus accompanied by a facepalm.

"I thought you were on a mission for the Inotia?" Harry asked his uncle.

"Venom said that his squad could handle this one without me and that I should focus on the stuff a minister needs to do for the world cup and I even bought an assistant from my mission back".

A spiky haired silvery blonde teen stepped into the room behind Tomix and smiled at Harry "Au revoir Harry".

Harry sprinted toward his brother in law and took him up in a rough embrace "Dom!"

Said Assassin laughed "I only have a few moments then I'm going back to the mission I just had to make sure you got my present in person in case it fell into the wrong hands".

Dom handed the Caelin a package wrapped in brown paper, waved to everyone else and departed through the flames once more.

"Weasley Renegade Party Plan A. Presents!" roared the twins hauling Harry and Neville into their seats.

"So I hear you're trapped in too" smiled Tomix "Welcome to the club".

"Tomix you-you're" said James faintly.

Darkrai roared with laughter "I'm ashamed that you're so gullible dear brother".

"Bastard" snapped James.

Tomix shrugged "Sorry Jay but I think mum and dad were married when we were born".

Lily wordlessly flicked her hand and a pile of presents appeared at each of the birthday boys' places at the table.

"Go on Harry, open the one from Dom first it's probably important if he had to come here to give it to you".

Harry tore the wrappings off Dom's present and gasped "it's the book we've been looking for Al!"

Harry lifted a huge leather-bound tome emblazoned with the title "The Arts of Fusion: When Two become one by Gokou Mangekyrun".

"Whoa!" exclaimed Alteo "This is brilliant!"

Harry pulled off the not attached and read aloud:

_**Happy Birthday Harry! **_

_**I heard you wanted to learn more about Fusion? Well this is a book that's been in my family for generations and mum and dad said that you could have it as no one we know other than you could even attempt the spells to induce the fusion in here, they also send love and thank you for returning their daughter to them. Hope this helps you in the way we discussed. **_

_**Dom**_

"Well this was unexpected" Harry mused "Anyway your turn Neville!"

Neville pulled open his first package to reveal an intricately wrought wooden bow "Wow thanks Uncle Tommy".

"No problems Neville".

The present opening continued for a majority of the morning and it wasn't until about eleven that the family were sitting down to listen to Harry speak they had started a tradition last year that a birthday person should make a speech and if last night was any tell tale Harry was going to make a bloody good one right now.

"In a few years whether one or ten we are going to have to face off against things that no young person should ever have to face off against but I'm sure that one day we'll all look back and it'll be days like this that bring our strength forward, for today is just not about me or Neville, we discovered that Uncle Moony and Auntie Cissy are just as bad as Padfoot and his numerous conquests about keeping secret relationships, I bet there's one another in here already" Harry said this laughing to tease his Uncle Tommy but Neville also hid a faint blush from the group.

"As I stand here I remember a moment two years ago to this day, Draco Malfoy had been just sorted into Emrys house and I'll admit everyone expected him to be a for lack of better terms a bastard but he has turned out to be one of my closest friends, Ron used to be the jealous kid who was angered tht I was the boy who lived but now he has grown into a young man that I think he can be proud of, Sorry Fred and George but you're still as immature as you were when I first met you".

"Point taken" chuckled the twins in unison.

"But I know that when it comes to the crunch you guys have got my back and vice versa. Nev you were once a timid boy who was frightened at the slightest confrontation but our little matches against the Slytherins and the fact that you seem to be able to handle yourself well in battles has proved to me that you're truly a one of a kind warrior and I am honoured to call you my friend. Last but not least is Alteo who is more my unidentical twin than cousin, he used to be a right git but now I'm proud to say that he and I will be one when he finally take down Del, to The Brotherhood and to Victory!"

"To the Brotherhood and Victory!" chorused the party as a whole and they drank their glasses of butterbeer or Firewhisky for the adults.

END CHAPTER

Next is the QWC.

NO FLAMES OR PLOT HATING!


	52. Archangel

Another Update!

Thanks to reviewers.

DC: ME NO OWN!

DEDICATED TO DARK LELOUCH3221

CHAPTER FIFTY TWO: ARCHANGEL

"Ron where're we actually going?"

"Dunno" Ron said to Harry "Hey dad where're we going?"

"Haven't the foggiest" Mr. Weasley answered his son "Keep up!"

The group of Harry, Ron, Fred, George, Drake, Neville, James, Mr. Weasley and Sirius traversed the grassy fields just outside Prongs' forest with an unrivalled amount of exuberance except for perhaps Harry and Ron who drew up the back trying in vain to stifle various yawns they received while walking.

"Arthur!" exclaimed a man with small spectacles and long brown hair "About time son!"

"Sorry Amos!" Mr. Weasley responded looking back in the direction of Ron "Some of us had a bit of a sleepy start".

A tall brunette boy jumped down from the tree above and smiled towards the group "And this jumping young lad must be Cedric am I right?"

"Yes sir" said Cedric shaking Mr. Weasley's hand.

"Well best be off" said Amos "Can't keep Tomix waiting, or he may just blow a gasket".

James laughed "Quite accurate thoughts Amos".

The group approached a nearby incline and began the steep ascent to the top of the hill nearest to prongs' forest. Said hill was mainly barren except for a lone boot resting atop the hill against the backdrop of the early morning sky.

"Why's everyone grabbing that manky old boot?" Alteo asked no one in particular.

"That's not just a manky old boot mate" said George "It's a Portkey".

"What's a Portkey?"

"Time to go!" exclaimed Mr. Weasley.

"Alteo!" cried James.

Alteo gripped part of the boot just in time and a swirling of light later the group minus James, Mr. Weasley and The Diggorys slammed into the grass of the campsite for the Quidditch World Cup.

"Ugh never ask me to do that again" groaned Alteo.

"Agreed" Drake supplied.

"Bet that cleared out your sinuses aye?" chuckled James as he touched down gracefully about a foot away from them. The groups parted ways and soon Harry, Ron, Drake, Neville and the twins were walking up to a very giant tent with the initials T.J.P on it.

"Hey there guys!" he exclaimed.

"Uncle Tommy what's Amelia Bones doing here?"

Tomix blushed "Just visiting before the match besides there's two girls here I think you'll want to see Al".

"It's been a while since you last wrote Al" said a voice cheerily.

"Susie!" exclaimed the Caelin of Darkness rushing up to his friend and crushing her within his embrace.

"Alteo please let me breathe!"

"Sorry sis" he said smiling.

"How come you called her sis?" Amelia asked Alteo.

"I kind of adopted her as one since we don't have any real siblings of our own".

"What am I chopped liver?"

"Han-Han!" cried Alteo wrapping his other friend up in a huge hug.

"Why did you just call me Han-Han?" she said blushing furiously.

"To have the effect on women that they themselves don't understand" shrugged Alteo nonchalantly.

"Sirius Black what have you done to my son?"

"Nothing!" protested the Auror as if it were rehearsed.

"Sure" said Tomix sarcastically "Anyway we'd best go to the Ministry tent, I have a few security things to go over with you and the ambassadors want to meet with Arthur about something, can I trust you lot alone for a while?"

"Of course dad we're not five".

Tomix laughed and he led the other adults from the tent.

"Well, Susan and Hannah meet the rest of The Brotherhood".

"We know them from Hogwarts" facepalmed Susan.

"Well yes but now you know them from the Quidditch World Cup" quipped Alteo.

Susan swatted his arm playfully "You dear brother are a moron".

Alteo shrugged "Everyone has their down sides".

"Neville!"

Said Longbottom lord wheeled round and a strong force collided with his lips. Momentarily forgetting about the presence of his friends Neville returned the pressure and he and the force exchanged kisses like they had just survived an earthquake.

"Oy!" cried Ron "There are children present!"

Neville drew back from Tracey and turned to face his friends "Oh shit"

"Neville d'you wanna tell us what this is all about?"

"Not really" he said with an involuntary shudder.

"You didn't tell them about us?" Tracey growled "That's it Neville if you want to hide us then you don't deserve me at all, we're done".

With that Tracey stalked off on her heel without looking back. Neville spun on the others and yelled "This is all your fault! Because I was so worried about you reacting to her badly because of her being in Slytherin that I couldn't tell you all!"

"Neville we wouldn't of-"

"I DON'T CARE!" bellowed Neville and with that he stormed off in the opposite direction that Tracey had gone.

…

"Longbottom what d'you want?" Pansy asked him.

"To withdraw my blood feud with your family and talk to your parents, my friends were never supporting of me and I want to find somewhere I actually belong".

"Very Well. Mother? Father?"

"Longbottom what can we do for you?"

"Can you take me to the Dark Lord?"

"D'you think we'd be so foolish?"

"I want to join the Dark Lords Efforts".

"Very well"

Neville was instantly ported to Riddle Manor, A miniature figure sat resting in a high backed chair and his features were contorted into an expression of absolute delight.

"Longbottom what does your leader send me this time?"

"I come here of my own accord my lord".

Neville kneeled before Voldemort and beseeched the greatest dark wizard of the last century to hear him out "I have been forsaken by my friends and need a place that I can fully be accepted and won't be accused of anything".

"I am personally shocked Longbottom I thought I would have to capture you for you to join my forces but it seems that great minds think alike, would you like to lead an army Longbottom?"

"It would be my honour my lord".

"Excellent, I'm just going to need a siphon of blood to create my Chaeling soldiers".

Neville extracted a small dagger from his holster connected to his knee and sliced into his hand. The Lord Longbottom allowed for the blood to drip into the vial which Lucius had offered him then sealed the cork and returned it to the Malfoy Lord.

"Welcome to our ranks Neville Longbottom".

"I'd appreciate it if you didn't call me that name my lord".

"What would be a fitting title for you then Chaeling of Earth?"

"I am Archangel".

Voldemort laughed a high, cold cruel laugh. The maniacal humour in Tom's voice cascaded across Riddle Manor "Now we will begin our efforts to take down the Caelin and their loved ones then we will take the rest of the world as ours!"

"All of your enemies will cower before you my lord" affirmed Neville "They dare not mess with an Anti-God".

"You're not quite an anti-god yet Longbottom!" cried Voldemort raising his wand "_AWAKENIA DARKIL" _

Neville screamed in agony, his hair spiked on end and turned a midnight raven, red streaks appeared in his hair and finally his eyes shone the darkest shade of crimson.

"I will kill the Caelin where they stand my lord".

"Good, Archangel the time has come for you to remain hidden. The others will assume you to be missing but In reality you will be here training the Chaeling in your arts".

"You have my word that the soldiers will be ready my lord".

"Then we will begin the ritual immediately" said Voldemort "Lucius please prepare the things we need".

"Of course my lord".

END CHAPTER

I'm skipping the actual match because it's not important plot wise Sorry to you Neville lovers but this experience is really desperately important plot wise, I will skip over the Death Eater attack and assume it went as was in canon. NO FLAMES OR PLOT HATING!


	53. The Darkest Soul Bond In History

CHAPTER FIFTY THREE: THE DARKEST SOUL BOND IN HISTORY

"The Potion is complete my lord".

"Good" said Voldemort "How is my poisoning spell working?"

"Excellently my lord, Longbottom doesn't even suspect that we don't need him to train the Chaeling and awaits our orders in his quarters as we speak".

"I'm glad that you and Bella were the only ones I told of the curing spell".

"Does it worry you that your control over Bellatrix doesn't prove true anymore?"

"No, she will be too afraid of me to do anything".

"So you never planned to use Longbottom in the first place? Apart from his blood?"

"Not at all Longbottom is useless and when he dies it will mean that their side of the prophecy will fail".

"It is excellent reasoning my lord".

Unbeknownst to both Voldemort a certain Death Eater had been listening on in their conversation she paled 'the boy who she had cursed into a childhood parentless was here!?"

Bellatrix Lestrange traversed Riddle Manor in secret, she made her way up to the Longbottom's room and knocked gently.

Neville pulled open the door and gasped "Bellatrix Lestrange!"

Without any preamble Neville pulled his arm back and delivered a sharp punch to the Dark Witch's mouth. Bellatrix reeled back in pain and whispered "There is no time for that Longbottom".

"Why not you bitch?"

"Because you're not truly the Dark Lord's secret weapon".

"I know you moron! Harry sent me here to spy on him!"

"What!?"

"Voldemort's greatest weakness is underestimating his enemies without knowing their full strengths".

"He poisoned you".

Neville facepalmed "great! I really should've seen this coming!"

"I can help you".

Neville trained his wand on the evil sorceress and hissed "Why the fuck should I listen to you? You lost me my parents!"

"I never meant it I was under the most extreme fealty charms in existence".

"Why don't I believe you?"

"Because you are naïve" she shrugged.

Neville aimed his wand at Bellatrix "I could do it you know" he hissed venomously.

"What did Harry really send you here for?"

Neville sighed "Take this poison outta me and we'll talk".

Bellatrix waved her wand and hissed "Prolificia Photas".

A golden light engulfed Neville and he returned to his original state.

"Harry sent me here to ensure that Voldemort created the Chaeling Potion then destroy the entire batch and to try and discover the plans for us, I have overheard enough to go back to Harry now but there is still the matter of the potion".

"We should take it out together, I feel as though I owe you".

"Fine but one wrong move and you're dead get it?"

"Perfectly" said Bellatrix taking out her wand "But what I don't get is why you wouldn't stay in Voldemort's camp longer since you have nothing bringing you back".

Neville laughed "We all staged the entire thing".

"What?" said Bellatrix in pure shock.

"Yep, but I'm not telling you why because you don't deserve forgiveness I'm just bringing you in case I need a human shield from the killing curse".

The duo left the upper rooms of the Riddle manor, they walked through the house but a death eater leapt out at them "You traitor!"

"I was never on your side" said Bellatrix coldly "_Avada Kedavra!" _

A jet of green light slammed into the attacker and he instantly fell lifelessly against the cold wooden floor.

Neville transformed into his evolved state and hissed "Hurry up! I still haven't extracted my revenge for my parents on you which will be happening as soon as we get out of here!"

They reached where Voldemort resided and Neville aimed his hand at Lucius without a hint of fear in his eyes "Oerci Wyial!"

A golden light slammed would've slammed into Lucius but he floated away as a wisp of smoke.

"So Tom" said Neville smirking "Any last words?"

The mini-bodied Voldemort raised his wand "I should've known that a Longbottom wouldn't betray a Potter but no matter you are poisoned and will die in mere seconds".

"Not exactly Tom."

"You don't have the spell's appearance anymore!"

"Bingo" Neville smirked evilly "Now about those last words?"

"_Avada Kedavra!" _

Bellatrix dived in to protect the boy but just before the spell hit them an all-encompassing golden light surrounded their bodies causing the killing curse, just before Neville fainted he cried "Now!"

Phasing noises were heard all around the room and one by one all of the evolved Caelin appeared in the room.

"Poor Neville" sighed Drake "Bonding with the one that caused him so much suffering, why do you think he co-existed with her?"

"Probably just to get rid of the poison" shrugged Ron turning his cold glare towards Voldemort "Where is the Potion?" he growled.

"I'll never tell you!" cried Voldemort for probably the first time in his life with fear.

Harry hauled the mini-Voldemort into the air by his throat and hissed "Where is it Tom?"

"Lucius has it" smirked Voldemort "You're too late Potter".

Without any preamble Voldemort shifted into a shade of black smoke and vanished completely.

"That bastard!" roared Fred and George in unison.

"It doesn't matter wonder how Neville's gonna react when he realizes the implications of said event".

"But soul bonded have to have an underlying attraction to each other?"

"I guess those rules don't always apply, oh by the way Al".

Harry wordlessly handed his cousin five golden coins "What the hell Harry?"

"I soul bonded again in France" Harry explained "But don't tell Hermione or Ginny, they don't deserve to know because of the way they've been treating me lately".

"Of course" said all of the brotherhood "We should probably clear out in case there's lagging Acromantula here or something" added Ron.

The Brotherhood nodded, collected the prone form of their friend and vanished from the Riddle Manor Home once again.

END CHAPTER

This was supposed to be a part of fifty two but I couldn't justify skipping a week in this chapter. Lol I feel so evil for the last chapter and leaving you all hanging like that but this was the only way I could think to start a soul bond between these two and the brotherhood didn't know of the possible bond and can't outright kill her because when they arrived they had already bonded and they would've killed Neville too. Don't hate for this chapter for I have always wanted to write this pairing and since this was the only way to do it in my head well who cares? If you don't like this go read something else. NO FLAMES OR PLOT HATING


	54. The Femme Fattale Of Emrys House

Okay well just a few warnings for this chapter the first being that while they will be mentioned a few times Harry, Ron, Drake, Fred, George, Neville and Alteo won't appear in this chapter directly. Some of you may be like WTF? While reading this but by my next warning and chapter title you should understand why. My next warning is while I have a few references to what girls do on a shopping trip I am a guy so don't expect overly descriptive sizing and all of that because I honestly don't know okay enough of that, ladies and gentlemen I proudly present Number 54!

Thanks to the reviewers

DC: me no own

Dedicated to Dark Lelouch3221

CHAPTER FIFTY FOUR: THE FEMME FATALLE OF EMRYS HOUSE

"I'm surprised that you invited me on this outing" Daphne told Hermione "I was considered the pureblood princess for many years".

"Well I thought you'd enjoy a day away from home besides the boys our age in Emrys are such a tight-knit circle that it's almost impossible to join their clique so it's only right that we have our own".

"I feel like you're right Mione" said Charlie "I'm glad Dumbledore let me take the sorting in the summer, taking it in front of the whole school with the other first years would be too embarrassing for me to take".

"So are we like the sisterhood now?"

"No" said Hermione smirking "We're the Femme Fatalle of Emrys House".

"I like that" said Ginny smirking "Wasn't Tonks coming with us?"

"She got held up by James" Charlie explained "but says she should be able to meet us there".

"How does she know where we're going?"

"Me and her sort of have this connection" she shrugged.

"Your parts of the soul bond?" Daphne inquired.

"Yeah, but whenever we try to push our thoughts further we get hit with a giant wall of stainless steel encased in barbed wire".

"Barbed wire?" Ginny asked her "That'll probably be Alteo's side of the bond that he's blocking out".

"Enough bond talk" said Hermione firmly "This day's about us".

"Right you are Mimi" said Ginny happily "I can't believe that I get to go Muggle shopping again!"

The girls were to be escorted to the Muggle parts of London by Hermione's Mother Emma where they would meet up with Tonks at the place where the girls planned to spend their day.

"So what's the agenda?"

"Well I suppose we'll have to start with the clothes because there's a lot of new outfits I want to get because I didn't have last time and I paid desperately for it when I went to the beach in France because I only had about three to choose from" said Ginny.

"Wow you actually may be worse than Lavender" Tori chastised her.

"I'm right here!" the blond protested.

"We know" said Tori and Ginny in unison.

"They're so much like the twins it's scary" muttered Hermione.

"Come on girls let's go" said Emma opening the doors to the minivan.

The group of Hermione, Ginny, Daphne, Tori, Luna, Ginny and Lavender piled into Emma's minivan and prepared for their day out in the Muggle World. The drive through the streets of London was vastly uneventful a lot of the time spent by the girls was in discussing their plans for the day and the latest crazes for witches but Hermione told them about the latest Muggle trends as well so that they wouldn't look too suspicious when shopping among the stores. Emma finally pulled up at the Shopping Mall and a very black haired amethyst eyed Tonks was waiting for them.

"That's the best disguise you had?" hissed Charlie.

Tonks blushed "It's not a disguise".

"One Alteo's enough thanks" said Lavender "We don't need another".

Together the girls entered the shopping mall and hit the first clothes shop in their sights. Hermione pulled various tops to try on that were quite the opposite of conservative. Tonks snuck away from the group with Charlie closely in tow muttering something about trapping a certain blue eyed Caelin within their traps. Lavender grabbed a bit of this and that to try on, Ginny and Tori went to the swimwear section to see if there was any telling of Muggle outfits that they would like and just as Ginny was checking out a zebra striped two piece swimsuit she accidently knocked into someone "Oops I'm sorry".

The person she knocked into replied with a distinctive French accent "It's is no problem mademoiselle I wasn't paying attention to where I was going".

"Are you from France?"

"Oui" nodded the girl "My brother told me about you by the way, you were travelling with Harry Potter non?"

"Your brother?"

"I am Gabrielle Delacour" she told Ginny proudly "Dominique is my older brother but you probably know him as Dom".

"How come you call him Dominique? He went mental every time he though we were even going to think about calling him that".

Gabrielle laughed "Dominique has a shall we say soft spot for me, I may be thirteen but he just doesn't get that I'm old enough to make my own decisions and mistakes".

"Who're you here with anyway?"

"Just my mother" divulged Gabrielle "She thought it would be better to have a girly outing once before my elder sister and I returned to Beauxbatons for the year but my sister absolutely refused to leave for some reason almost as if she were to be attacked by some sort of wild creature".

"She afraid of them?"

"No I think that something has happened to her but she won't tell anyone and Dom has left our company for the time being".

Suddenly a voice called from the outside "Gabrielle it is time to go".

"I have to go wherever my muzzer wants today" sighed Gabrielle "Au revoir and I hope we will meet again one day friends".

"Au revoir" said Ginny and Tori in unison before returning their attention to the shelves.

The girls went to the counter and paid for their purchases. After their shopping splurge Hermione took the girls to the cinema within the mall. Daphne and the other girls minus Lavender were enthralled by the movie planning and Hermione had to spend half an hour after the film had finished explaining how the technology worked. Next was the Salon and Emma took time to chat with the owner of the store while the girls were treated to the treatment of goddesses.

"Wow" breathed Daphne as the beautician laid cucumbers over her eyes "I could get used to this, it's a shame we don't have facilities like this at school".

"You said it sister!" exclaimed Tori "maybe we could try and set one up".

Hermione laughed "I can't imagine McGonnagall allowing that".

"Auntie Lil might" suggested Charlie "We could offer her the service as long as she keeps it hidden from everyone else".

The day had been spent in the good company of friends and if one had seen them no one would have known that today Hermione and Ginny were hurting from the absence of their bond-mate and desperately hoped that he missed them as much as they he and that they could sort out this mess when they met up for the journey to Hogwarts. Millions of miles away a lone eye snapped open, its amber power exuding hue caused the rocks around it to tremble in fear and a loud ear piercing battle cry cascaded all throughout the surrounding area. The figure rose to his feet he wore nothing except a light grey armour, his skin was a terrifying shade of red and his horns and tail hooked downward to protect the spikes they encased. Del had awoken.

END CHAPTER

Well here's fifty four and what started as a girly bonding trip turned out to be the debut to the darkest being in this fic so far and no I'm not talking about Gabrielle lol. Anyway Del is finally awake after millions of years and has shown us his face anyway we won't see any updates of Del for a long time I just wanted to have him wake up now to give him enough time to seem like he has the length appropriate to return to his full strength after all these years asleep. Also Susan and Hannah weren't present as this takes place when the boys are at the QWC. NO FLAMES OR PLOT HATING!


	55. Harry Potter And The Goblet Of Fire

Well I'm ready to release chapter 55 and I'm pretty surprised that I haven't abandoned this fic lol I usually give up around writing HP fics when I get to the 14th chapter but enough gas-bagging from me because we're going back to Hogwarts! This year The Brotherhood face the prospect of one of their own dying in an ancient tournament and many other things that will come to light soon enough. Okay my legendary review responses:

Rb2312: I'm not really sure about that last comment lol Del is pretty powerful but no spoilers from me here.

Kalladin1989: I assume it's because a. Harry offended them at the beach or b. he refused to take them with him to rescue Fleur and they may feel as though he's treating them like little girls rather than up and coming witches. But personally I have to agree with whoever said that Harry was in the right after all who could focus on their impending rescue mission when they're trying to watch out for their loved ones.

Dark Lelouch3221: Just to clarify something you said in your last review Del's appearance is unique to himself the Caelin's Resolute Form is something totally different that I think you'll find cool once I bring it into play. Hehe feeling really evil at the moment Alteo still hasn't told them but don't worry he can't keep running forever.

Alright let's get on with it.

DC: Me no own

Dedicated to Dark Lelouch3221 who reckons that even hourly updates aren't quick enough lol I may be fast but I'm not superhuman ;P

CHAPTER FIFTY FIVE: HARRY POTTER AND THE GOBLET OF FIRE

Harry awoke the morning of the 1st of September with high hopes for the journey back to Hogwarts for three reasons the first was that he desperately wished to resume his Caelin training in the Chamber of Secrets he felt as though the team had gotten a bit slack this summer and would need to step up their game if they had any want to defeat both Voldemort and Del. The second was that Grandfather Albus had been AWOL for a lot of the summer's duration and the Lord Emrys had missed the wise old man intensely and his most desperate desire out of these was to be able to use magic again without the ministry coming to knock down the doorway of Potter Manor.

"The story begins again huh?" said Alteo walking into his cousin's room.

"Of course it does Al, and I'm sure we'll finally have a reasonably fun year, Voldemort's too busy to bother us".

"Don't you think it'd be better if you repaired the rift with the girls?"

Harry sighed "Your one to talk besides I got bigger fish to fry then how those two are feeling cheated or some other bullshit and we need to focus on training, when they want to bother growing up then I'll talk to them but not a moment sooner".

"That's very philosophical" Alteo agreed "Oh, Uncle Jay says we're apparating directly onto the platform he and Sirius took the trunks to our dorms last night".

"That saves time" Harry smiled and pulled himself out of bed. Without any preamble a soft golden light encased Harry's body and his battle gear appeared on his form.

"Let's go".

Harry and Alteo descended the stairwell into the dining room, most of the surrounds were quiet as the twins were still asleep under the care of Narcissa and the others were all scrambling to wolf their breakfasts into them before they had to leave. Harry and Alteo greeted their family and both grabbed a sandwich from the stack beginning their start to entering the chaos-filled preparations for the journey to their magical boarding school.

"Alright we'll take this side along in pairs" Tomix stated going into full Minister Mode "Tonks will take Charlie and Neville, James will take Harry and Alteo, I'll take Ron and Drake and Arthur will take Fred and George. Let's move people Hogwarts express departing in half an hour".

Harry and Alteo gripped an arm each of James'. A moment later said Auror spun on the spot; Harry felt his father's arm twist away from him and re-doubled his grip: the next thing he knew everything went black; he was pressed very hard from all directions; he could not breathe, there were iron bands tightening around his chest; his eyeballs were being forced back into his head; his ear-drums were being pushed deeper into his skull. The Caelin of light gasped as he opened his eyes again and found that they were no longer standing in the dining room of Potter manor but instead just beside the billowing smoke emitting scarlet steam engine known as the Hogwarts Express.

"Please remind me never to do that again" Alteo warned his uncle.

"Sorry boys I should've mentioned that this form of transport is quite unpleasant but you do get used to it after a few times I suppose".

Seconds later a loud pop! Revealed the appearance of Tomix alongside Ron and Drake who both doubled over panting hard "Dammit Tomix what the hell was that?"

"My distortion zone transport" he explained "Because of this mode I never thought to go for my apparation license and this version is far more painful than the original".

Another two pops later Fred, George, Neville, Charli, Tonks and Mr. Weasley apparated onto the scene and the boys prepared to say goodbye to them for another year.

"Well it was great to see you all again" said James "But I'm sure I'll be around sooner than you lot might think".

"Dad you know you go there every week to see mum right?"

"I might even be rocking up soon" Mr. Weasley smiled "Sure to be quite the turnout for my department".

"What is?" asked Fred eagerly.

"I'm sure you lot will find out soon enough" said Tomix cryptically "I'd invite you all to spend Christmas at my beach house in California but I assume that you'll want to stay at Hogwarts with everything that's going to be happening".

"Don't you want to wait around for your mother boys?"

"Nah" the twins and Ron shook a negative "Tell her we say goodbye but Harry doesn't want Hermione or Ginny to find out where we're sitting and we agreed to back him up on this one as we feel he's in the right".

"You won't tell them will you FIresong?" Harry begged his god-sister.

"Of course not, it's your business where you sit and who you want to sit with".

The Brotherhood waved final goodbyes before they turned on their heels and boarded the Hogwarts Express once more. Harry led his brothers through the train right until the end compartment and stepped inside. As he was the last into the small room Drake locked the door behind them and shut the drapes opening up to where others could see into their compartment.

"Okay so what's our plan for training this year?" he asked as he took his seat and Adurna leapt from the confines of the young Water Caelin's robes up onto his shoulder.

"A lot of it will be the same as last year" Harry divulged "We've still got a lot of work to do on the Dark Magic and I'm the only one of us who's been able to tap into their Animagus forms so far. On top of that I think we need to spend time on Gokou Mangekyrun's book to learn the energy powers. Because you two decided to clone the Marauder's Maps we should be able to train without teacher interference even really late at night. A lot of mine and Alteo's time will most likely go towards learning the fusion technique described in Mangekyrun's other book from Dom as well".

"Does it work?" Alteo asked his cousin timidly.

"I'm not sure, it's just the theory of the fusion but with any luck I think we may just have our greatest weapon against Del in the final battle".

"What about your third soul bond?" Ron said curiously.

"She still hasn't attempted to make contact with me but that's her problem not mine, girls are at the bottom of my problems right now".

The train rolled onward as more discussion about the training of the Caelin would be handled this year, Dom had written to Harry about a day before the Express was due to leave King's Cross and said that he wouldn't be able to begin Harry's Soulweaving lessons until the end of this year because of the mission he was currently undertaking.

"Wonder what Dad and the others were on about" said Alteo "Seemed really suspicious if you ask me".

"Yeah but Dumbledore won't leave us in the dark we'll find out tonight".

…

Ginny and Hermione looked to Harry hopefully when he entered the Great Hall late as he had decided to see his mother one last time before they got back into their serious routines again but he merely ignored their glances and went to take a seat beside the Weasley twins and Oliver Wood.

Filch sprinted across the Great Hall to Dumbledore's side clutching his chest, the caretaker of Hogwarts's face was contorted into an expression of extreme lethargy and when he reached the headmaster's side he began to whisper into his ear "Should I tell them to bring it in?"

"We're not ready, tell them to wait!"

Filch regained the sprinting motions but used them to return to the outside of the hall.

"This year" began Dumbledore wistfully "Hogwarts has been chosen to host a legendary event, The Triwizard Tournament!"

"Brilliant" smirked Fred and George Weasley.

A large turmmulet of applause broke through the students' stupor but Dumbledore managed to press on immediately rendering everyone silent "Now for anyone who does not know the Triwizard Tournament pits three schools against each other in a series of Magical Contests and from each school yet one participant is chosen to uphold the honour and integrity of their schools name but more of that later will you now please join me in welcoming the sons of the north, Durmstrang and their High Master Igor Karkaroff!"

A group of young teen males strode confidently into the room. In perfect sync they made motions with their gripped long staffs. With each connection of the ground sparks emitted lightly reminding Harry of the Muggle cascade fireworks he and the Weasley twins had once lit for the final end of year party in the Emrys Common Room last year. The leader reached the podium and started somersaulting around; he held out his wand and breathed out a large stream of fire which swirled around its creator before warping into the shape of a large firebird and vanishing completely.

"Shit no way!" exclaimed Ron seeing the newest addition to the group of Durmstrang boys followed closely by a stout man with a dreadful greying goatee and a horrible white hat and coat combination "That's Viktor Krum".

"The best seeker in the world's still at school?" Neville stated in awe.

"That's the biggest surprise since Ron hating Spinach".

"How's that surprising?"

"Well I assumed you were like a conveyor belt with everything" shrugged Alteo.

"Thanks Al" spat Ron venomously but the Lord Gryffindor had lost interest for Dumbledore had started to speak "and now please join me in saying bonjour to the lovely ladies of the Beauxbatons academy of magic and their headmistress Madame Maxime".

A large group of girls gracefully entered the room. Periodically they would stop glance to a group and sigh causing beautiful sparkling butterflies to escape from their robes with a magical power that held no equal. A silvery blonde haired girl brought up the rear walking confidently alongside a similar looking but slightly younger girl in a dancing outfit whom was twirling around like there was no tomorrow.

"No fucking way".

"Harry what is it?"

Harry jerked his head inconspicuously towards Fleur and hissed "That's the girl I soul-bonded with in France!"

"Oh shit" whispered Alteo.

Ron however had not been paying attention to their words and instead intently watched the girls' rear ends "Bloody hell!" he muttered.

"Oi you're taken!" said George clipping his brother over the back of the head.

"Bet one of them's a Veela" Ron muttered darkly.

"Just because you're a perverted git doesn't make a woman a Veela Ron" Fred told him sincerely.

"Idiots".

"Yes" agreed Fred and George in perfect sync "But we're good at it".

Dumbledore turned to the student body at large and said "Now that our guests are seated I invite you all to eat your fill and enjoy the power that comes with such a great union".

"Grandfather Albus is off his rocker" muttered Ron and Alteo in unison.

The boys dug into their meal with an unprecedented vigour all the while talking about random things with what Oliver wanted to do next year after Hogwarts the current Keeper and Captain of the Emrys team said he was tied between going for the Inotia or joining a national Quidditch League team. A few minutes into the meal Fleur walked over to their section presumably to ask for something but she spotted Harry, glared at him and stormed off the way she came without a second glance.

"That was cheerful" said Drake smugly.

"Oh shut up" groaned Harry.

…

"Now that we're all full of delicious food, you may have seen this little encasement brought in to our hall, now the Twiwizard Tournament itself has three tasks but we'll approach those as we come to them all you need to know is that to put your name forward for the tournament you will need to impress an impartial judge". Dumbledore aimed his wand at the metal object and used his trailing descent of magic to melt said object away. Inside was a huge stone goblet that spouted sapphire blue flames as soon as Dumbledore revealed it "The Goblet of Fire, any students' wishing to submit themselves have until this hour on Thursday night to do so. As of this moment the Triwizard Tournament has begun".

END CHAPTER

There you go Fourth has begun and already there's talk of a magical body union, Fleur's still pissed off and Harry refuses to even acknowledge Hermione or Ginny. Are they truly at and end? Alteo is still avoiding his girls too well let's just say that they will need to sort things out otherwise they may just get themselves into deep shit.


	56. Six Degrees Of Separation

Okay Dark lelouch3221 you win here's another chapter lol

Thanks to my reviewers.

DC: Me no own.

Dedicated to Dark Lelouch3221

CHAPTER FIFTY SIX: SIX DEGREES OF SEPERATION

Harry walked through the corridors of Hogwarts after dinner that night, but he had no intention of going up to the Emrys common room instead he took the back routes towards the Potions rooms in the dungeons he knew that he had gone to see her before the feast but he needed her advice and he felt as though it couldn't wait even another single night. He raised a hand to knock on the door, after a few hits Lily Potter was revealed to be standing in the doorway.

"Harry?" she asked him "You should be going to your dorms what's wrong?"

"I need some advice, can I come in?"

Lily stepped aside to allow Harry to enter her chambers.

"What sort of advice do you need?"

Harry dropped onto the sofa in his mum's office and sighed before letting all of his worries pour out along with a stream of hot, bitter unyielding tears "I miss Hermione and Ginny, I'm soul-bonded to another girl, Voldemort's getting stronger, I feel as though Del could wake up any day now mum! Everything's just getting too much to take like this! The girls are so mad a tme but I don't even know what the hell I did to deserve this and the new girl looks at me as though I'm someone she would rather be dead, I try to put up this mask of cold indifference and focus on the wars but I can't hold it in anymore!"

Lily sat down beside Harry and took her son into her arms "You reacted badly to the Soul bond again didn't you darling?"

Harry nodded weakly within his mum's embrace "a-as soon as we got back from Potter Manor I got Novae to take me to a secluded forest and screamed it into nothingness, I destroyed so much that I think the muggles may be down a rainforest, I just didn't want Dom to think I was immature he's pretty much my idol and I didn't want him to think any less of me".

Lily sighed and held her young teen son close to her; she regretted so much that she hadn't taken her baby away from Petunia earlier; she had missed out on being a part of so many things in Harry's life; his first steps, his first word and even his first bout of accidental magic. But as Lily vehemently swore to herself now the Lady Potter would make damn sure she missed out on nothing else.

"Harry I think the girls are mad because you left them behind to rescue Dom's sister" Lily explained "But they're not angry that you wanted to protect them not that I can think of at least it may be more of the fact that you told them that they're staying behind as a punishment or something rather than because you wouldn't be able to actively participate in the fight if you were watching out for them".

"Oh no" hissed Harry "I told them that they were being left behind because they didn't explain something to me".

"Exactly" nodded Lily "with a girl it is very much about how you say things as well as actually saying it".

"Thanks mom" said Harry with a smile "Maybe this won't feel like Six degrees of Separation anymore".

"Harry I suggest you apologize as soon as you see them next but expect an explosion because Ginny is really mad at you for ignoring them at dinner".

"Did she tell you?"

"That's for me to know Harry now run along or I'll have to dock points".

"Okay thanks Professor Lily".

Harry smirked and darted out of his Mother's office taking the rooms between himself and the Emrys Common room at a sprint. He ignored the fact that he'd just trodden on Mrs Norris' tail and caused the devil in disguise to hiss with agony and dart in the other direction for Filch. Harry just managed to haul himself into Emrys before the caretaker of Hogwarts nabbed him for being out of bed after curfew and sighed in relief.

"Well that was too close for comfort".

Harry had barely any time to register the fact that he was safe from Filch because the moment he had stood and took another steadying voice a loud scream of "HARRY POTTER! HOW DARE YOU AVOID US FOR TWO GOD DAMNED WEEKS!"

"Now if you'll just-"

"I don't care!" Ginny roared "D'you know what the hell it's been like for us trying to reach out for your mind and encountering a steel wall encased by barbed wire, surrounded by a pool of sharks and encased in flames is like? It fucking hurt every time we tried to reconcile with you".

"Attempted?" Harry snarled while flaring his ethereal golden aura without transforming "All you did was ignore me when I had just taken on death eaters! Made me feel like I had done something wrong! I'm not a girl so I don't know how to word things! I WAS TRYING TO PROTECT YOU SO I COULD FOCUS ON HELPING DOM! THERE'S NO WAY I COULD'VE BEEN AS DANGEROUS IN BATTLE AS I WAS IF I WAS TOO BUSY WORRYING THA TTHEY WERE GOING TO TAKE YOU BOT AWAY FROM ME! IF YOU DIDN'T ALREADY KNOW DEATH EATERS KILL IT'S WHAT THEY DO, YOU'LL NEVER UNDERSTAND WHAT IT'S LIKE TO BE PUSHED TO BREAKING POINT AND TO BE TOUCHED BY VOLDEMORT! HE HAS TAKEN EVERYTHING I HOLD DEAR AND MORE!"

Ginny looked rather as though she had been dipped into a pool of undeniable anguish. She turned a heartbroken gaze towards her bond-mate and said in a tone that conceived no emotion "I didn't think you'd be the one to forget what he did to me, you may have been able to get your family back Harry but I have to live with the fact that I almost killed innocent people and a girl I consider my sister in one year, I can't get my innocence back".

END CHAPTER

Harry why? Why? Why did you come so close and mess up again you absolute idiot! I hope these two will sort out there issues soon sorry it's short but I wanted some Harry/Lily bonding and a fight between the bond-mates this chapter.


	57. The Interschool Friends

Hey there everyone here's another update today because Eric begged me to write this chapter and made me butter chicken and gave me a tub of chocolate ice cream both of which are this man's greatest weakness and akin to blackmail when they are used on me ;( lol anyway review responses:

Dark Lelouch3221: Haha no but something just a little more cute

.1: our lovely Brotherhood have kept it a secret from him as they are scared he might actually kill someone lol as for Dumbles and Mini I do not think they are soul bonded but I assume that they may give the bonded advice in the future let me think on a soul bond for them and get back to you in the meantime enjoy this chapter as well.

TO everyone else who reviewed thank you so much!

DC: Me no own

Dedicated to Dark Lelouch3221, rb2312, Kalladin1989 and everyone else who has supported me from my first author note, you guys really are the best and have along with The Mythical God Of Shadows helped me turn this useless fic into something close to respectable lol.

CHAPTER FIFTY SEVEN: THE INTERSCHOOL FRIENDS

"I forgot" said Harry lamely.

"Of course you did" sighed Ginny "I don't know which is more hurting the fact that you forgot the trauma he put someone you say you love through or that you forgot the time our soul bond formed".

"Ginny I was trying to focus on not dying you know because I was fighting a fifty foot long serpent" he sighed "Look I'm not going to try and make excuses for what I've done but the past is the past I can't do anything to change it and neither can you".

Ginny merely raised her wand "I'm sick of you!" she cried "Just because you're the leader of the Brotherhood does not mean you have the right to being the holier than thou leader of the entire forces against him! Either Tomix or your grandfather should have that right!"

"I'm not trying to lead them!" roared Harry "I don't want any of this!"

"Hexia Bojjiia!"

Small insignificantly sized bogies flew out of Harry's nostrils; they gained bat-like wings and began to storm at Harry biting him all over. Harry flexed his muscles and let out a light battle cry eradicating the pitiful creatures into nothingness.

"That's not fair!" cried Ginny.

"I know I hurt you" he said "But you've got to understand that I don't want to punish you I just don't want Voldemort to take you from me".

Ginny's glare softened but she still held it centrally "I know you don't Harry but the way you said it thought you were offended by what happened at the beach we thought you didn't like what you saw-that was Hermione and well I thought you were just being a prat about the whole affair".

"I wasn't I just got into Harry needs to save everyone mode and sort of lost it".

"We kind of noticed that" Hermione backed up her bond-mate "but that's no excuse to ignore us Harry we love you and you shouldn't be afraid to talk to us even if you're scared we're mad at you. We are supposed to have fights it comes with the territory but it's how we deal with those fights that determines everything else we go through".

"We don't expect you to be perfect but we do at least expect you to care more" Ginny told him.

Harry nodded meekly.

"This is our first big fight in months so we should be a bit angrier but I understand that some things are just better left in the past" said Hermione.

"Personally I'm furious and must ask if there's anything else you'd like to tell us while we're all here?"

"I uh kind of soul bonded again" Harry stammered looking at his feet.

"WHAT!?" roared both Hermione and Ginny in perfect sync.

"There is no way in hell we're sharing our Harry-Bear!"

"I don't think you guys are being very fair besides she won't even acknowledge me anyway, keeps calling me little boy".

"Well we can assure you that while you are young you're not little in any sense of the word" Hermione reassured him.

"Who is she?" growled Ginny.

"Well logically" interjected Hermione "since the only girl Harry saw in between the times of leaving us and the soul bond forming was Dom's sister we have to assume that it's her am I right Harry?"

"As always" the youngest Potter sighed.

"WHAT? I AM NOT SHARING YOU WITH ANYONE ELSE OTHER THAN HERMIONE" Ginny broke down crying and went to sit down by Tori who wrapped her up in a hug and glared at Harry for lack of tact. Hermione looked to her bond-mate with tearful eyes "Harry, we don't want to lose you".

Harry glared between them and snarled "you have a funny way of showing it!" and stormed out of the Emrys common room. He traversed the dimly lit corridors with no destination in mind but he didn't care even if he did run into Filch Harry knew that he was so angry right now that he could blast a hole right through the useless caretaker of Hogwarts without a single feeling of regret. Eventually he found himself down by the boathouse and an all-too-familiar face watching the waves crashing against the shore. The figure whipped round and exhaled a sigh of relief "Sorry about that, I thought you were a fan girl or something".

"No worries I know what those are like".

Krum sighed "I hate it, being surrounded by people who just want to befriend you for their own recognition it drives me insane, I guess introductions aren't necessary because of our fame but regardless, I'm Viktor Krum I came here with the delegation from Durmstrang and I hope to compete in the tournament"

Harry shook the elder student's hand and said "Harry Potter, so what are you actually doing down here?"

"Trying to escape the troubles of the world I suppose" he shrugged "My parents have died recently and I was just missing them".

Harry placed a hand on Krum's shoulder "They're not as far as you may think Viktor, I'm sure they'll be watching over you".

"You are very wise Harry Potter" Viktor responded "What brings yourself out here".

"Girl issues, they're driving me mental one day I may have to pull a Ron and jump off the astronomy tower".

"I'm sure she cannot be that bad?"

"Oh no that' the first problem there's three of them; the first one is a lunatic crazy person who inherits sadistic anger through her red-hair, the second is a really big encyclopaedia that makes you feel guilty as hell without yelling at you and I don't even know what the hell I've done to piss off the last one!"

Viktor shuddered at Harry's loud voice but invited the Lord Emrys to take a seat nonetheless "I have never met someone who has talked to me without speaking like a crazed fan before it is a relatively new experience".

Harry laughed "Apart from my close friends I know what you mean".

"So what d'you plan to do about these crazy girls?"

"Scream, Yell" shrugged Harry.

"I may have just met you Harry but a good idea would be to maybe stop being stubborn and let them know that you're scared just as much as they are".

"D'you think it'll work?"

"I'm not sure, every girl is different but I think you just need to show a little vulnerability around them".

"I hate weakness" whined Harry.

"What's more important to you Harry Potter?" Viktor asked him "Your girls or your ego? Decide the answer to that question and then you'll know what to do".

Harry shivered "Them of course but I'm uber terrified of the both of them".

Viktor placed a hand on Harry's shoulder "It is time to stop hiding Harry, you need to show them how much they mean to you whether they like it or not".

Harry smirked "Thanks Viktor I have a perfect plan".

Viktor returned the expression but said "You did not hear this from me though".

"Of course, it was nice meeting you and thanks for the advice".

"It was my pleasure and I hope that one day I will be able to fly against you maybe?"

"I would be honoured" said Harry in slight awe.

Viktor laughed as Harry shook hands with him and rushed back in the way he came. Harry sprinted again he thanked his lucky stars every day that Novae had forced the boys into intensive stamina training in their early days otherwise he would be a useless glob of goo right now. He ran into the common room after giving the password, stalked over to where Ginny was standing and hauled her to her feet "Harry what the hell?" the youngest Weasley exclaimed at him but Harry ignored her and firmly pressed his lips to hers. Ginny froze in shock at first because this wasn't his usual timid chaste kiss, Harry was going for broke. Unable to resist the sensations he was causing her Ginny's anger swept away as quickly as a bullet and she reciprocated her bond-mate's motions. Harry eagerly flicked his tongue across his red-haired bond-mate's lips and while unsure on the whole Ginny gracefully accepted the advances and soon enough the Lord Emrys and his love were snogging each other's brains out in front of the entire Emrys house but if their faces were any indication they didn't notice the presence of anyone except for themselves. Eventually they broke apart and Harry looked nervously down towards her "I'm sorry" he said quietly "I really do love you".

"I know you do prat" she sighed hitting his arm lightly "It's impossible to stay mad at you for too long but what about this new girl?"

"Well she doesn't want to know me so I assume that there's no reason to even concern ourselves with the whole thing and besides I have no favourites if she were around I'd love her just as much as I love you and Mimi okay?"

"Okay" she nodded "But I think you owe Mimi a kiss and I think there may be some problems with that big mouth of yours Potter".

"What the hell have I done this time?"

"Well since three minutes after you left she ran up to her dorms crying like there was no tomorrow you have a lot of damages to repair when you wake up" she hugged him and whispered into his ear so that no one else could make out the conversation "Besides I don't think Hermione was pushing to see how far you'd get before you missed us and did something desperate".

Harry gasped "You played me?"

Ginny smirked "Like a game of Quidditch Harry, you played well and I was beginning to give up and was about to tell you but just when I thought I was going to lose you messed everything up for yourself".

Harry looked at her with mock-hurt but instantly his features grew playfully mad "I guess I just have to get some payback now don't I?"

He leapt at her all fake anger and anything else absent from his face. Harry dug his fingers into the youngest Weasley's ribs tickling her sides mercilessly.

Ginny roared with laughter but manage to squeak "Harry please!"

"Please what?"

"Please let me go!"

Laughing Harry sat on the carpet by the couch and hauled his bond-mate into his lap, he pecked her on the cheek and said "You win then Lady Red".

"Of course I do Lord Caelin and you'd better get used to it!"

Harry chuckled once more before he leaned on her head and took in a whiff of her flowery scent "God I missed that" he muttered.

"Quit smelling my hair you weirdo".

"It's nice" he protested.

"You're not a puppy Harry".

"I could be" he winked.

Ginny blushed to the roots of her hair 'Did Harry I'm so bad-ass I can beat up Lord Voldemort with ease but am so afraid of teenage girls that I run away at the slightest hint of anything just make an innuendo that suggested he wanted to do those sorts of things with her?'

"Well Harry as fun as it is to be seated here I think I'll go to bed now okay?"

"Sure thing see you tomorrow" he responded easily '_Let's hope it's not too difficult to start getting up early again'._

'_Don't worry' _she replied through the bond and Harry revelled in the surge of power that coursed through his veins '_I'll slam you awake with a club if I have to'. _

'_You're so nice' _He sent through sarcastically.

'_I know' _she said cheekily. Ginny kissed Harry on the cheek, rose to her feet, waved a hand to her friends and departed the common room up the stairs to the girls' dorm for the night.

"It's sure been a crazy first day at Hogwarts" said Alteo as he led the four others into their dorm room for their first sleep at the boarding school in an entire year.

"I'll drink to that" Harry agreed "Wonder who'll be entering the tourney for Hogwarts".

"Dunno" shrugged Ron "Whoever it is will hopefully be the best our school has to offer".

Harry smiled at being back at Hogwarts it after-all had been his first true home even before Potter manor came into the picture. The Lord Emrys fell asleep before his head hit the pillow. The next morning Harry scrambled to get his school robes on and jogged down the stairwell to find it empty, he looked at his watch and gasped the clock had returned to its actual time and flashing golden letters read: enjoy your early start today Lord Emrys courtesy of the humble Gred and Forge Weasley.

"Those two are anything but humble" sighed Harry and was about to sneak out to see if Hagrid was awake when he heard footsteps behind him; without wasting a moment he whipped round and aimed his wand directly to the would-be attacker.

"Sorry Harry I wasn't expecting you to be awake".

"S'alright" he told her "I'm sorry about last night and the last couple of weeks I guess everything's just piling on top of me at the moment".

Hermione sighed "It's no excuse to take it out on the people who care about you, you know? Harry are we really that unappealing to you?"

"Hermione can I ask why you're always so insecure?"

"Well I'm not really the most attractive girl around, I'm dreadfully bossy and I tend to rush headfirst into logical things that no one else can keep up with but Harry you don't really make it any easier with storming off all the time just when I get enough confidence to go the next step, it's really off putting for a girl and I get reluctant to move forward when I expect a screaming Caelin of light if I even try anything".

"Hermione" said Harry firmly "you're beautiful inside and out and don't let anyone else tell you different".

"Prove it" squeaked Hermione with much more confidence than she felt.

Harry smirked "Oh don't worry I will".

He leaned in and slowly his bushy-haired bond-mate did the same. Hermione mewled with joy at the feeling of Harry's lips on hers, deciding that she could not wait for him to get his courage going she licked his lips to show that he could go the tiny bit forward whenever he wanted and Harry was only happy to oblige her. A few moments later Hermione eased back from Harry and kissed him on the cheek "Well then there's the small matter of making me cry Harry Potter! I don't have any brothers to defend my honour so-"

Hermione drew her hand back and delivered a power filled punch to the side of Harry's jaw sending him flying. Said Caelin of Light collided with the nearest sofa and whined while holding his jaw.

"Guess I deserved that" he sounded oddly comparable to a wounded puppy.

"Right then" she pulled him to his feet and kissed him on the cheek "You need to have a shower and sorted for the day".

Harry sighed "Yes, Hermione dear".

END CHAPTER

Haha who else went thank god for Viktor Krum? Okay question time! I said really early on that I didn't want to write femslash in this fic but I've been going through days on end just thinking entirely about it and cannot get the damn thought to leave me alone there was a reviewer who requested that he/she didn't want to see it as it was a turn off and he had seen others use it because it usually detracts the stories value and turns into one stupid erotica story or something along those lines but if I promise that I can keep it away from turning into that would it be acceptable and please not that the only people who can answer this fic seriously are Dark Lelouch3221, rb2312, Kalladin1989 and anyone else who's been with em since my first crappy author's note on my first day at /harrypotter/harrypotterandtheheirofmerlinspromise phoenix and all of my reviewers who constantly review this That's probably not the true URL but meh who cares oh and before I forget the femslash will only be between soul-bonded girls. I don't usually do this but please, please, please let me I promise I'll do it right lol but it will take a back seat to it all the main thing in this fic is the battles with Voldemort and Del but I feel as though with access to someone who you have an underlying attraction for and having access to their entire personalities it would be impossible to not fall in love with them. Again I'm really begging you here even just for me to get the idea out of my head so other ideas can start forming.


	58. I Thought Soulbonds Were The Worst

Okay well let's keep moving right along as the legendary Void of Eternal Darkness (That's ME!) presents another chapter for HPATHOMPP.

Thanks to the reviewers.

DC: as with everything me no own

Dedicated to Dark lelouch3221

CHAPTER FIFTY EIGHT: I THOUGHT SOULBONDS WERE THE WORST THINGS FATE HAD

"Ladies and Gentlemen we've done it!" exclaimed Fred exuberantly, he held up a tiny test tube to the sky.

"It's not going to work" said Hermione from her place on the bench.

Fred and George dropped down beside her and said near her "And why's that Granger?"

"See that?" she said indicating a sapphire blue line encasing the goblet of fire "That's an age line Dumbledore drew it himself and there's no way a genius like Dumbledore could possibly be fooled by a dodge as dim-witted as an ageing potion".

"Ah and that Is why we shall succeed" said Fred "because it's so incredibly dim-witted".

He turned to George and the twins crossed arms for good luck.

"Bottoms up!"

They drank the contents of each of their test tubes in unison then leapt over the age line.

"YES!" exclaimed the twins.

Sapphire lights cascaded around the room, Fred and George were flung onto their backsides and now sported quite flashy silvery beards.

"You said!" roared one.

"No you said!" exclaimed the other and the two boys broke down in a tussle on the stonework floor.

…

"It is time" said Dumbledore dimming the lights "tonight three shall be chosen above all others they will for all intents and purposes be on their own for this endeavour, to fall in the face of adversity or to greet hit head on and capture the eternal glory that awaits the winner of the Triwizard tournament, this chalice of championship, the vessel of victory… THE TRIWIZARD CUP!"

Dumbledore spun his hand round and the green clothed item that had just been moved over by Lily revealed a giant trophy with three serpent heads opened at the top of the handles. The trophy itself looked like it had been crafted from the fines snow crystals and wrought into the perfect ornament seen here today. The billowing sapphire flames of the goblet of fire became a searing hot flame, a large burst of inferno skyrocketed into the air and Dumbledore caught the searing parchment in his right hand in the descent "The champion of Durmstrang is Viktor Krum!"

Cheers broke out amongst the students of Durmstrang when Krum stood. The international Quidditch star inclined his head to Harry then followed Dumbledore's instructions to go into the trophy room. The flames crimsoned again, a large turmmulet of flame rose up to the sky and Dumbledore caught a fan-like piece of paper in his hand "The Champion of Beauxbatons is Fleur Delacour!"

Fleur rose from her seat with a stunned but happy look as her classmates gave her a rather reluctant amount of applause she rose and followed Viktor into the trophy room.

A third ruby red flame cascaded skyward and Dumbledore pulled the floating piece of parchment into his outstretched hand "The Hogwarts champion is Cedric Diggory!"

The third and final champion took his leave following his fellow champions into the trophy room.

"There you have it! The three champions of the Twiwizard tournament! Now the first task is not until November so the champions have a chance to prepare and now if everyone can-"

The flames turned a bright radiant red once more. A large rocketing fireball carried yet another parchment into Dumbledore's hand the headmaster of Hogwarts caught the parchment more out of reflex than any actual conscious desire.

"Harry Potter" he muttered to himself then he called out for the rest of the hall to hear "HARRY POTTTER! Harry if you'd come and join me please".

Hermione edged him from his chair and shoved him towards Dumbledore. The other brotherhood members looked gobsmacked but held their tongues.

"He's a cheat!" yelled someone from the Hufflepuff table.

"He's not even seventeen yet!" roared another from the Ravenclaw table.

"Though there if you will please Harry"

The Caelin of light nodded mutely and followed in the steps of Cedric, Fleur and Viktor.

"Harry do they want us back in the hall for some reason?"

Harry ignored Cedric and fell into a seat leaning against the trophy cabinet 'Something's not right! Was it Voldemort's play to enter me in this tournament so I would get killed?'

"Harry did you put your name in the Goblet!" yelled Dumbledore hauling Harry to his feet by the scruff of his shirt.

"No Grandfather Albus I'd never-"

"Did you ask an older student to do it for you?"

Harry just shook his head this time feeling it would be best if he said nothing.

"But of course 'e is lying!" protested Madame Maxime.

"Like hell he is!" exclaimed Moody "The Goblet of Fire is an extremely powerful magical object that would have needed an advanced hoodwinking charm to deceive it something that is far beyond the talents of a fourth year!"

"You seem to have put a lot of thought into this Mad-Eye!"

"Perhaps you have forgotten Karkaroff but it was once my job to think as dark wizards do".

"This isn't helping Alastor!" snapped Dumbledore "What do we do Barty?"

"The Triwizard Tournament Commission organised the selection to be a binding magical contract, the rules are absolute Mr. Potter has no choice he must compete".

Dumbledore sighed "Very well, Champions your first task will take place at the end of November, we shall not tell you what the task shall be as courage in the face of the unknown is one of the greatest test for a witch or wizard, due to the stresses of the tournament you will also be exempt from the end of year exams but for now please return to your chambers for the night I assume that your friends wish to celebrate with you all".

Harry nodded to his grandfather and departed from the trophy room. He walked through the now empty great hall. The Caelin of Light prepared to leave the hall but a quiet voice stopped him in his tracks.

"'Arry?"

Lord Emrys whipped round, seeing who it was he said coldly "What d'you want?"

"I want to apologize for how I have been acting towards you but I would like to have a chance to prove that I can deal with this and as Dominique says that you are a noble wizard I think I ought to give you a chance".

"I don't know Fleur, I'm not the happiest at the way you've been acting but confess that I reacted much the same when I first discovered about my first two soul bonds"

Fleur pulled him into a hug and said "Then we'll take on this tournament together"

END CHAPTEER

Nothing for me left to say friends enjoy the chapter. oh and on a separate note please keep an eye out for three new fics that I'm starting soon, two more HP Ones the first of which is another HP/GW/HG soulbond but with a manip. Dumbledore this time from the request of megawitch18 and another which is totally my idea of Sirius rescuing Harry from the Dursely's and adopting Draco and Padfoot's nieces which will be my OC's and the pairings of this are undecided. Finally will be a Pokémon fic that actually has a title called in the shadows of Absol which will center around a boy with a dream of becoming the greatest Dark Type Pokémon Master in Kalos there he meets Ash and the two travel together with Serena and a girl directly from the X/Y games Shauna so keep an eye out for those my friends!


	59. Everything Has Changed

Okay here it is another chapter but first I want to apologize to my reviewers for not being more thoughtful of my responses I will make my best effort to respond to you personally but please keep in mind that it is almost impossible to do so when I make as many updates per day as possible.

Dark Lelouch3221: thanks for the review and don't worry I'm just at course so my big update splurge will come in the weekend.

Rb2312: thanks again for another enlightening review. In regards to your PM I like those ideas and will try and fit them in as for your questions well Tonks and Charlee haven't done it yet that's why I haven't referred to it or anything and the brotherhood still hasn't told Nev about his soul bond which is likely to get them into some trouble with him lol.

MasterShwin: Sorry about that but I've lost my copy of the GOF Book so I can't go back and the movie is my only reference which pisses me off lol. I'm glad you like the dbz influences and apologize again for the atrocities that my bad sense of items belonging to me are concerned.

And thanks to everyone else who dropped me a line okay another thing is because of Charlie Weasley Charlotte Black will be referred to as Charlee when I use her shortened name anyway let's begin.

CHAPTER FIFTY NINE: EVERYTHING HAS CHANGED

"I have to go back to the Beauxbatons quarters but can you meet with me tomorrow? I would also like to meet the girls that you are so fond of".

"I'd like that" nodded Harry.

"Okay then" Fleur pecked Harry on the cheek and took her leave.

The Caelin of Light departed the Great Hall, he walked through the corridors of the castle and took one final turn before steeping into the Emrys Common Room.

"Ladies and Gentlemen!" said Ron in a loud voice "It's the Legendary Emrys Triwizard Champion!"

"Striking hearts into the fear of all others" interjected Fred.

"Bamboozling ancient objects with magic no one understands!" George cut in.

"He's Harry Potter Caelin of Light!" exclaimed the entire brotherhood as one.

"We know you may not have entered yourself mate but we think you deserve a celebration as much as if you did enter yourself" Ron told him "Because let's face it you've encountered much more evil than most and this tournament should be a cinch for you!"

"Um thanks Ron" said Harry nervously.

"Forget about the tournament Harry just party it up!" yelled Fred.

Harry laughed "No thanks you guys I just wanna sit down and relax after all of that but you have my full backing if you wish to do so yourselves".

Laughing at his friends' exuberant expressions Harry plopped down into the couch in-between his bond-mates and sighed "I probably should've seen it coming to be honest".

"Harry it's not your fault" said Hermione firmly "but I'm sure that all of us can organize something to get you through this tournament".

"Thanks Mimi" he said uncertainly "Oh Fleur wants us to go and meet up with her tomorrow".

Ginny tensed "Did she say why?"

"Just that she wants to give the bond her best shot and I think this little meeting should let you sort out your issues okay?"

'_Okay Harry-Bear I'm just scared of losing you'._

'_I know my Gin-Gin but we need to face things as they come and I promise no matter what that neither you nor Mimi will lose me again. The last two weeks have been painful enough without you two I don't know how I could've gone on longer'. _

Ginny and Hermione both leaned into Harry's sides and sighed contentedly "We're sorry about that again Harry".

"Especially that punch, I didn't intend for it to be that powerful".

"Maybe you are inheriting some of my traits of power through the bond?"

"No" Hermione shook her head "I think it was the adrenaline soul bonds can't transfer direct power to use against their own anchor like that".

Suddenly a loud voice broke through their perfect reverie.

"Ron! Come on you promised!" begged Daphne.

"Not tonight" he said firmly "tonight's about Harry".

"But you said the first night we got back you'd drag me into a broom closet and kiss me twice as good as the time we first ended up in one" she retorted fiercely.

"Do mine ears deceive me George?"

"I can confirm that those wonderful ears of ours don't deceive us Fred! Ickle Ronniekins and The Ice Queen are fighting over a snogging session!"

Ron and Daphne glared at Fred and George so the twins knew this was the time to shut up.

"He's just trying to flirt" Harry whispered into his bond-mates' ears "Thinks he'll be more desirable if he drives her urges crazy".

Hermione and Ginny shuddered at the mental image "Harry how the hell do you even know that?"

"Padfoot told me that was what some guys like to do to girls" he shrugged in response.

"And you listened to him!?" exclaimed Hermione.

"Well yeah" shrugged Harry "I didn't see anything wrong with it at the time".

Hermione and Ginny gave their bond-mate a pitying look but Harry was watching the flames of the fireplace intently.

…..

"So you are Harry's girls?"

"Yep" said Ginny smiling "and you must be Dom's sister that Harry sprinted off to rescue all those weeks ago now"

"Oui, I am Fleur Delacour".

"I'm Hermione Granger".

"And I'm Ginny"

"And I'm The Great Harry Potter" interjected Harry.

"Why's it always about you?" Ginny chastised him.

"Boredom, uh plus I never get tired of the sound of my own voice".

"This is not the time to be an egotistical berk Harry" Hermione told him off.

Harry grumbled "Padfoot gets away with it".

"That's because Padfoot's always been an egotistical berk" shrugged Ginny "And besides you have a ladylike influence in your life whereas he is unencumbered by anything of the sort".

"I think we're losing track of the matter at hand" said Harry sharply.

"Ouch" muttered Fleur "I can see why you two get agitated with him, he has quite a blade of a tongue non?"

"Wait until he starts yelling" said Hermione and Ginny, they shuddered at precisely the same moment.

"Yelling?"

"It's usually accompanied by a huge blast of golden light" Hermione explained.

Harry glared at her but asked Fleur the question that had been nagging at him all morning "Uh Fleur why did you call us here?"

"Well I feel that you deserve an explanation as to why I was so hostile at soul bonding with you and in all honesty I just wanted to meet my other bond-mates as well".

"Hostile? So it wasn't anything about me?"

"No" she shook her head "I just have a natural avoidance to men, you see I am a Veela there is a tale that goes with my past that also frightens me but I do not think I am ready to talk about it yet".

Harry snaked his arms around her and held her close to his body, he leaned into her ear and whispered "It's okay, I'm not pushing you to tell me anything that you either feel that you're not ready to talk about or if you feel that it's none of my business. We may be soul-bonded Fleur but I don't own you as I don't own either Hermione or Ginny. The way I see it is we're all in this together and while the circumstances aren't ideal it's up to us what we do with them".

Fleur involuntarily shuddered at his warm breath but continued in a faint tone nonetheless "of course monsieur I apologize for categorizing you with those who have made my past hell".

"It's fine" he told her "Like I said it's your decision".

"Thank you" she said with a soft smile.

"Okay Harry you've said your bit now I think you need to go so that us three can have some girl talk that I'm sure you'd rather not be present for".

"Because it's probably a plot to kill me in my sleep?" Harry laughed "No worries I wanted to set up a training session with Al anyway, see you later".

Harry departed the deserted classroom and went off in search of his cousin, as it were Alteo Potter seemed impossible to find. Alteo was always good at hiding himself when the Caelin of darkness had no desire to be found almost as though he slipped into the very shadows of the castle themselves.

Harry was about to give up his search when he found his cousin waiting by the entrance hall for him or so he thought anyway.

"Um Al were you waiting for me?"

"No" he shook his head "Drake started training Adurna to fly, it's quite the comedy act if you ask me anyway how can I help you?"

"D'you think we could try the move we tried at the start of the summer again then have a spar?"

"Sure? Need to let some steam off?"

"Something like that" shrugged Harry.

As the two boys began to tramp down into an abandoned part of the Hogwarts grounds the girls continued their talk with Fleur.

"I'm sorry to ask this" Ginny said at first "But are you going to try and take Harry away from us".

Fleur laughed "I see you two play the overprotective girlfriends well".

Both girls blushed and Fleur gasped "He has not even called you that before?"

Hermione and Ginny allowed their eyes to become downcast and they shook their heads.

"Well to answer your question no I will not Harry is all of ours and if we were separated for too long the four of us would day an exceptionally painful death but I'm not sure Harry would actually die of separation from us because his energy seems to go on forever".

"That's one down" said Hermione smiling slightly "What are your intentions with him?"

"Only to make the best of this situation. You two may have the kissing to yourselves for a long time because I am not sure that I can handle something like that now I know it's ridiculous but I don't want to find out he's like they were".

"Fleur" said Ginny "We can't pretend to know what you've been through but as Harry said when you're ready to tell us you will and both Hermione and I back that statement".

Fleur wrapped her arms around them "thank you both so much!"

"Wait I was wondering if you're a Veela how come Harry isn't affected by your allure?"

"Well I think it's quite straightforward Ginny, the electrical signals in Harry thanks to the Raiju must addle the receptors of the Veela allure which means that Harry is actually being hit but his receptors work in the way that he is able to only have a slight sensation and ignore it overall".

Back with the boys lightning was cackling around Harry's fingertips like wild, he pushed further into his energy waves bit unlike the previous times he didn't falter. The Caelin of light looked straight forward, a look of clear determination burning through his gaze "Al, I think it's ready for real this time! Get back!"

Alteo moved behind a giant boulder but kept his eyes slightly above it so he could watch the spectacle about to take place.

"_Peculiaris Fulgeo Cannon!" _

Harry thrust his two fingered extended arm forward. Instantly a surge of power erupted from his body and a beam of concentrated purple and gold energy shot from the tips of his outstretched fingertips.

"Wow it worked!" exclaimed Alteo "This is so cool!"

Panting heavily Harry dropped to his knees "I was running out of time so I had to exchange the Latin word for the English word".

"Still that was bordering on legendary!" exclaimed Alteo "but I bet that means that we won't be having that spar".

Heaving for breath Harry pulled himself back to his full height "I can take it, come on!"

Harry flared his Caelin powers to their maximum and for a moment he looked amazing in his final evolved state but the drainage from his last attack had completely drained him of the energy needed to remain conscious and transforming had just added fuel to the fire.

"Well there goes Harry" sighed Alteo. The Lord Gryffindor heaved Harry over his shoulder and started to walk in the direction of the hospital wing.

END CHAPTER

So there's another chapter for you all. Anyone who picked up that the move that Harry used is in fact the Special Beam Cannon used by Piccolo in DBZ I just used the Latin words to try and make it seem like it belongs In HP.


	60. The First Test

Thanks to the reviewers

Dc: me no own

Dedicated to Dark lelouch3221

CHAPTER SIXTY: THE BIG TEST

"Ma'am the champions are requested to go and meet for a um photo-shoot" said Colin timidly.

Lily sighed "how many times do I have to tell you to call me Professor Lily or just Lily Colin, I'm not Snape, Harry you're excused".

Harry nodded to his mother then followed Colin from the classroom. Harry mostly ignored the excitable Gryffindor but passed of yes or no answers where appropriate so that the young photographer didn't feel as though he were being ignored.

"Welcome Harry" said Dumbledore "please come in".

"See you later Harry" said Colin and he departed back the way he came.

"Harry Potter, a curious thing it is to see you again".

"Hello there Mr. Ollivander" said Harry shaking hands with the wandmaker.

"Right now that we have our four champions present it is time to begin the weighing of the wands" said Mr. Crouch "Be warned however that the wand you present today is the wand you will be expected to use for the duration of these tasks".

"Very well" said Mr. Ollivander "I think I'll start with Miss Delacour".

Fleur stepped forward timidly and handed her wand to Ollivander.

"hmmm" he said thoughtfully "A Veela hair core yes?"

"Oui it came from my gandmuzzer".

"Quite, I don't usually work with Veela hair very temperamental but this seems to be doing you quite well one last thing and we'll be done".

Ollivander conjured a bouquet of flowers at the tip of Fleur's wand then smiled "Excellent, Now Mr. Krum"

Ollivander repeated the process with both Krum and Cedric. Soon enough it was Harry's turn. He approached Ollivander and whipped out the wand contained in his right-hand wand holster.

"Ah yes, I remember this wand well. Perhaps one of the most powerful wands I have ever crafted; elven wood and a donated promise phoenix feather for the core".

Once the weighing had been complete a blond-haired woman with what Harry thought to be the ugliest glasses in history strode confidently over to them.

"What a charming little group" she said with a very obvious fake smile "Now I think we shall get an interview with each of you before the photos, I'll start with the youngest".

Fleur, Viktor and Cedric all moved forward to encase Harry from the woman's onslaught.

"Like hell you will" snapped Cedric.

"Harry Potter hates interviews as much as I" growled Viktor.

"This was supposed to be photography shoot only" stormed Fleur "We did not consent to an interview".

"But it's all part of the press my darlings".

"Get out of here" said all three elder champions in unison "Or we'll take you out".

"Permanently" added Fleur as an afterthought.

Skeeter blanched and sprinted from the room.

"Sorry Harry" said Cedric "But she's known to print lies and spread rumours we had to stop her now because once a rumour starts it's next to impossible to stop it".

"Thanks it means a lot that you'd do this for me" said Harry with a smile.

Krum smirked "But you owe me a Seeker competition do you not?"

Harry returned the smirk "that I do".

"I'll come to" said Cedric "I feel like I haven't been flying in forever".

"I must return to the Beauxbatons quarters to check that my sister is oka-"

"GET BACK HERE YOU LITTLE BRATS!" roared the Weasley Twins "YOU CAN'T STEAL OUR STUFF!"

"Sorry Fred and George" said Ginny "you're too slow".

"More of what did Hermione say their dim witted plans?" Tori asked her.

"They are more annoying than nargles" said Luna primly.

A very French accent joined the fray "Come on boys you're too slow!"

Fleur sighed "I think my sister is fine".

Harry flinched at the younger trio gaining a fourth member "this isn't good".

"You can say that again" said Fleur.

"Who cares" said Cedric "Come on let's go flying!"

…..

The feelings of being back in the air were almost indescribable for Harry as he soared further and further skyward on the Hogwarts Quidditch Pitch, nothing but him and the air was ever going to be here. The Caelin of Light swerved to the side to avoid what appeared to be a pelting bullet but in reality was Viktor on his top of the line racing bird and the Firebolt's successor the Firebird. Harry darted after Krum with nothing but the snitch in mind. He wanted this victory more than anything else I mean how many people could say that they'd outflown an international superstar seeker? Harry and Viktor dived both going closer and closer to the ground neither relenting, both bulled out the wronski feint at exactly the same moment and a second later each of them had a hand clasped around the small golden ball known as the golden snitch.

"How did you manage to keep up with him?"

Harry laughed "even I'm not sure"

I want to apologize for this chapter being titanically short but I felt as though the wand weighing deserved it sown chapter don't worry everything else will be much longer than this as it's really pitiful. Also just a note to let everyone know that I'm going away to the city this weekend to see my grandmother so I probably won't be able to update again until Monday as it's a long weekend and thought I deserved some time away from the computer and actually participate in real life. Lol So sorry to anyone who was expecting a tsunami of updates from me but I hardly ever get to see my family and this was probably the only opportunity I'll get until Christmas rolls around. Anyway I will also have access to a PC at night but I'll probably be tired as hell and use it for facebooking my friends and story research to make sure I keep your experiences with this fic enjoyable and also find out some things that I want to use because while I haven't burnt myself out at all I find that there are depths to these characters that can be reached but are as of yet undiscovered. Thank you for your understanding and I'm really sorry Dark Lelouch3221.


	61. Dragon Of The Darkness Flame

Surprise! Lol

Thanks to the reviewers

DC: me no own

Dedicated to Dark Lelouch3221

CHAPTER SIXTY ONE: DRAGON OF THE DARKNESS FLAME

"So Skeeter tried to start a rumour then?"

"Ron if I have to tell you that again I'm going to shove something where the sun don't shine".

"Sorry Harry but I'm just trying to get the facts".

"Ron if I tell you like fifty times don't you think that counts as a fact".

"Erm right" the youngest Weasley male responded "Anyway Harry I need to tell you that Hagrid wants to see you tonight oh and to bring your cloak".

Harry looked confused for a moment "Any reason why?"

Ron shrugged "Dunno".

Harry looked out over the grounds from he and his best friends place atop the astronomy tower and smiled reminiscently "I remember the first time we came up here to watch the world, seems like everything's changing in it".

"We're still the same old misfits though" shrugged Ron.

"Maybe we are but we've got each other".

"Of course and all of our friends".

"How're things between you and miss ice queen going anyway?" Harry asked his best friend "you don't really talk about you and her that often, I expected you to be bragging or whatever".

"Nah Daphne would have my head if I even considered that" said Ron "It's going well I think we are happy so I suppose that's all that really matters I s'pose".

…

"You know he can't hide from you two forever" Hermione told Charlee.

The Youngest Black sighed "He's doing a bloody good job of it though, it's almost like he's a freaking shadow that's how good he is as getting rid of himself when he doesn't want to be found".

"He's still avoiding you?" Ginny asked coming to sit down by her friend.

"Yeah" sighed Charlie "Won't even acknowledge me, something is really wrong with that boy".

"But he can't keep running forever can he?" said Gabrielle.

"It's not that he's running" Charlee explained "it's the fact that I can't find him for any actual running to be needed".

"Maybe you just need to find the right circumstances" said Fleur "Alteo is much the quiet soul, he tends to draw himself away from others an only gets around people when is absolutely necessary".

"Thanks for your advice girls" smiled Charlee "it's almost like we're sisters".

"Technically we're god-sisters" smiled Hermione "if we end up marrying Harry which through this soul bond is very likely".

"Don't tell him that though" Ginny warned them all "We've just got him back and don't need another explosion because we brought up the idea of getting married to him one day".

"Did Uncle Moony say when he and Auntie Cissa were getting married?"

"He did mention in passing that he wanted to wait until the summer had passed" Charlee told Hermione and Ginny "If it's all the same to you guys I think I need some space".

Charlee left the company of her friends and began to head towards the Hogwarts Grounds. The wind swept through her hair. The daughter of Padfoot had always enjoyed the cooler weather made her feel good that the sun was shining but there wasn't a harshness or edge to the heat.

"You think you're so great coming to here when we're all fourth years you filthy blood traitor!"

"Um who're you?"

"I am Pansy Parkinson, Lady of the great Slytherin House".

"If I'm not mistaken Lady Slytherin would be Lord Slytherin's wife or betrothed" snapped Charlee "Which means that Daphne Greengrass is in fact Lady Slytherin".

"Weasley isn't the true lord Slytherin! He's a blood traitor!"

"Parkinson" said Charlee fingering her wand "I suggest you back off! I have powerful friends and they won't be happy if you attack me".

"Friends? A filthy American transfer blood traitor can't have friends, Prolificia Darkil!"

Charlie screamed with pain and collapsed onto the ground in a heap. She wailed in agony as Pansy held the spell against her body. No matter how much time passed Pansy didn't relent her hold on the livewire curse.

"PARKINSON WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING TO HER!?"

Pansy stopped for a moment in surprise "L-lord Gryffindor".

"YOU HURT HER!" roared Alteo. His aura flared and Alteo ascended into the fully evolved state of the Caelin but his aura turned the deepest shade of black, his eyes turned bright crimson and finally an ethereal spirit eye took shape on his forehead "I WON'T LET YOU HURT HER! YOU CAN TAKE RON OUT, YOU CAN MESS WITH HARRY BUT YOU WILL NOT TOUCH MY CHARLEE!"

The Aura surrounding Alteo's body became more and more flame-like the demonic flames licked the cool afternoon air and Alteo let out a low growl "DRAGON OF THE DARKNESS FLAME!"

The hellfire rose high above Alteo, it warped and shifted into the shape of a phantom of a Dragon. The Dragon summon had bright amethyst hues through its body and glowing red eyes. The Dragon roared into life.

"Get Parkinson!" Alteo ordered.

A rushing of flames later the ground was incinerating around Alteo's feet. The dark flame incarnation stormed the scene gaining on the two girls. Slowly the demonic fire approached Charlee's body but Alteo slipped control of the dragon long enough to pull Charlee into the aura and protect her from harm.

Alteo regained control of his summon and ordered it to stop just before Parkinson was hit except for a slight burn on her leg.

She sobbed in utmost agony but Alteo snapped his fingers and healed the wound "That was the weakest incarnation of my power regarding him, if you touch Charlie again, this blood feud with us will be the least of your worries. In fact Parkinson I challenge you to a duel for honour. I expect you to be present in the Great Hall two evenings from now which by then I will have set up all of the official documentation needed to destroy you permanently oh and don't worry about your father saving you because my influence as Lord Gryffindor far surpasses a simple Lord Parkinson and besides I have more friends as Lords then you'll ever comprehend" he smirked at this point "Plus my father is the minister of magic and you just cursed his daughter-in-law be very afraid Parkinson cause when I'm done with you, you'll wish you were a muggle-born".

Pansy sprinted up the stone steps back to the castle in tears but Alteo knelt beside Charlee and held her close to his body. The Caelin of darkness was trying to hold back his tears as he spoke "Please don't die Charlee, please I love you so that means you have to come back!"

Charlee slowly opened her eyes "you mean it?" she asked weakly.

"Of course I do" he nodded fiercely "Forever and always".

"I love you too" she said with a soft smile "now if it's not too much trouble Al can you please take me to the hospital wing I feel like I've been hit with a bludger ten times to the head".

"Uh, sure Charlee" said Alteo.

"You're going to need to get sorted with Tonks as well" she warned him "I know you want her as much as you want me and you're only torturing yourself by denying your heart what it truly desires".

"Thanks for the advice Charlee" said Alteo sarcastically.

"We're did you learn that technique anyway?"

Alteo shrugged "I didn't it sort of just happened".

END CHAPTER

Okay I'm not leaving until tonight so I thought you guys deserved one more chapter because the last one was not even 1,000 words in the actual story and it was mainly an A.N. so there you go Al has finally accepted his bond and has showed another power in his arsenal. Anyone who is wondering this technique comes from Yu Yu Hagasho I think but I got it from Dark Lelouch3221's review because I thought Alteo having a sadistic power like demonic fire was very awesome.

See you all Monday!


	62. Caelin Powers

Okay everyone this isn't a chapter just a list of the characters and their powers, nicknames etc.

Harry Potter Caelin of Light

Caelin transformations

Special Beam Cannon

Raiju Animagus Form doubles as nickname

Light elemental powers such as constructs, energy beam emission etc.

Current soul bonds with Hermione, Fleur and GInny

Others TBA

Alteo Potter Caelin of Darkness

Caelin Transformations

Dragon of the Darkness Flame

Phoeling Animagus nickname is Void

Darkness Elemental Powers

Nickname is Al (shortened of Alteo)

Signature move is called the void of eternal darkness

Soulbond with Tonks and Charlotte Black

Ron Weasley Caelin of Air

Caelin transformations

Air manipulkation

No nicknames

Other powers TBA

Soulbond with Daphne Greengrass

Fred and George Weasley Caelin of Chaos and Fire

Fire Manipulation (Fred)

Chaos Manipulation (George)

Caelin transformations

Others TBA

Drake Pendragon Caelin of Water

Water Manipulation

Water mimicry

Draconic Magic

Caelin Transformations

Animagus Form Hydra doubles as nickname

Others TBA

Neville Longbottom Caelin of Earth

Earth Manipulation

Caelin transformations

Others TBA

Soulbond with Bellatrix Lestrange

On an unrelated note Luna will be joining Harry's Soulbond sometime I don't care if that makes people hate me because I said she would be with Nev but who cares? it's my story and I have the final say and Neville has a bondmate coming that I decided on in a dream last night that will turn the story upside down when it happens. yes LUNA WILL BE THE FINAL BONDMATRE AS I DO NOT WISH FOR A HAREM!

Okay so that's the list someone requested in a review and I'll only be writing the main main characters as I'm short on time but will post a proper one when I get home and aaaahhh I'm going to be meeting Evanna Lynch tomorrow at the Armageddon expo which is like NZ's comic con Luna is my fave female protagonist in the HP series so as you can imagine I had a nice bout of fanboy related screaming relating to it hahah anyway if anyone has power ideas hit me up either pm style or review then I'll see if it'll fit with the story, love you all


	63. I Am A God!

And we're back with another chapter sorry about the wait guys and on another note OMG I MET MY FAVOURITE FEMALE CHARACTER IN HARRY POTTER AAAAAAAHHHHH! THE CAMERA DOESN'T DO HER JUSTICE SHE'S SO GORGEOUS! AND REALLY NICE TOO! Anyway now that my bout of crazy fanboy screaming is over please take time to see some messages on fics that we've read that deserve some spotlight while I regain my composure:

Well I have none at the moment but if you want a fic advertised pm me links to stories that you think I'd like and if I read them and I like it then I will consider putting a note here. IF YOU SEND A LINK THROUGH A REVIEW THEN I WILL NOT BOTHER BECAUSE THAT IS BASICALLY ADVERTISINg FOR YOURSELF AND TOTALLY UNCOOL.

DC: ME NO OWN

Dedicated to Dark Lelouch3221

CHAPTER SIXTY TWO: I AM A GOD

"Dragons?" said Harry faintly "that's the first task?"

"Come on Harry they're vastly misunderstood creatures" Hagrid tried to reassure his young friend.

"Yeah, I think a giant breath of fire coming at you can get misunderstood as the dragon's happy to see you" retorted Harry sarcastically.

"Well it could be worse" said Hagrid.

"Don't see how" hissed Harry "Anyway this is all I need to see, I'm sneaking back now, thanks Hagrid".

Hagrid nodded once and returned to examining the creatures.

Harry sprinted all the way back up to the Emrys common room and dropped into an armchair.

'_Harry you seemed distressed what is it hun?' _

'_Dragons' _said Harry to Fleur within their bond.

'_What about them?'_

'_They're thee first task for the tournament'. _

'_Oui, Madame Maxime just told me and I plan to use a curse aimed at a dragon's eyes which are its most vulnerable point, d'you have a plan?' _

'_Yeah' _Harry responded confidently images of his encounter with Riddle in the chamber sprang to mind and he knew immediately what he had to do.

'_You are not going to try what I think you are Harry!' _cried Hermione '_Dragons are far too dangerous to take head on with your bare hands no less! Basilisks are one thing but a Dragon!?'_

'_I can do it' _said Harry firmly '_and if all else fails I can fall back on the cannon'. _

'_But it probably knock you out'. _

'_Madame Maxime said we'll just have to get past it to collect an item' _Fleur added '_Are you sure you want to charge into a situation like this?' _

'_I am appalled that you three don't have more faith in me'._

'_It's not that we doubt you Harry it's just well Dragons can breathe Fire!'_

…..

"This duel is an Inotia clearance duel" said Tomix "all forms of magic including the unforgivable is allowed but if you hit an innocent bystander you will be charged with the full legality of the powers vested in me by my ministry so use them with discretion this battle will be between Lord Gryffindor and Heiress Parkinson".

Alteo drew his promise wand "It's time to pay you back for all of my family".

"Begin!" roared Tomix.

"Prolificia Darkil!"

Alteo transformed into his final evolved state and caught the spell in his hand. He absorbed it into his body and laughed evilly "You see Parkinson your spells cannot touch me".

"I'll get you CRUCIO!"

Again Alteo caught the spell in his outstretched hand and absorbed it into his body "Come on mortal is that the best you have? You'll need to do better if you want to touch me, I AM A GOD!"

"Take this!" yelled Parkinson "Stupefy!"

The spell hit Alteo and he flew back and collided with the ground.

"Alteo!" screamed Charlee.

But the rest of the Brotherhood was smirking.

"Don't worry Firesong, Al's fine. He faked that fall back".

Parkinson laughed evilly "That's what you deserve you blood-traitor!"

Alteo lifted into the air and calmly landed in front of the pureblood princess. Alteo cracked his neck bones by jerking his head and smirked down at his opponent "Game Over".

Without any preamble Alteo drove his knee right into Parkinson's face. She reeled and wheeled round before dropping to her knees. A crimson trail oozing down from her nasal cavity.

"Please I beg you stop!"

"Did you stop when you hit Ron?" Alteo punctuated his statement with a punch to the side of Parkinson's head. She groaned in pain but remained in the kneeling position "Did you stop when you were belittling Harry and Drake?" again he slammed a fist into Parkinson's face but directly connected with the opposite side "And did you stop when you heard Charlee screaming to let her go?"

Alteo drove his knee into her nose again and sent her transversely to the ground.

"I'll end you!" roared Parkinson "Then I'll murder your little queen".

Alteo raised his eyes directly at her then spoke in a deathly cold tone "What did I tell you would happen if you messed with Charlee again?"

"Everyone get behind me!" roared Harry "I know what he's gonna do!"

The spectators leapt behind the youngest Potter who let out an earth shattering roar, the yell summoned a mass of light energy warping a force-field around the entire group.

"VOID OF ETERNAL DARKNESS: OPEN!"

A large encompassing black hole ripped open; the duelling area swept away in the turmoil but Parkinson managed to grip a nearby turret and hold herself to this plane.

"Please have mercy" Parkinson begged Alteo futilely.

"You have some gall. Where was your mercy when you attacked Ron? Where was your mercy when you constantly attacked everyone who matters to me!?"

"Please" said Parkinson again tears forming in her eyes.

"Judgement: Guilty" said Alteo coldly "Void Intensify!"

A final scream from the young Slytherin indicated that she had been dragged into Al's signature technique and would be stuck with a boggart for the rest of eternity. Alteo closed the void, powered down and turned to his friends.

"It is done".

Charlee sprinted up to Alteo and pressed her lips firmly to his. Al hesitantly returned her advances and nervously pulled back a second later blushing heavily "Thanks" He stammered.

Charlee sighed "You're going to have to give me more time than that next time Al".

Alteo shrugged and looked to the sky "Today is more about the fact that we managed to repay Parkinson for all of the damages she caused".

END CHAPTER

I'm so so sorry that it's this short after three days absence but I'm so tired right now it's not even funny. I'll be back to full strength tomorrow promise.


	64. The First Task: Caelin VS Dragon

Here's the promised chapter for HPATHOMPP.

Thanks to the reviewers.

DC: me no own.

This chapter is dedicated to Dark Lelouch3221 and everyone else who has been with me on this crazy ride from day one you are honestly the best friends a guy could ever want and you are all helping to keep this fic alive.

CHAPTER SIXTY FOUR: THE FIRST TASK: CAELIN VS DRAGON

"And that leaves" said Mr Crouch.

"The Horntail" whispered Harry to himself.

"What's that boy?"

"Erm, nothing".

Harry drew from the purple bag a miniature model of the worst dragon, in Harry's humble opinion, of the lot. He looked uncertainly to Fleur but his bond-mate merely gave him a reassuring nod and turned her focus back to her own thoughts.

"Well then" said Dumbledore "Mr. Diggory at the sound of the cannon you will-".

But as Dumbledore spoke Mr. Filch misinterpreted this as a sign to sound the cannon and a large cannon blast roared into existence. Cedric took a breath to steady himself then walked out into the arena. Harry paced around the tent as the other champions took part in their turns at facing the dragons. If he were honest with himself this was the worst part waiting. Just waiting in suspense at what would happen when he finally stepped into the enclosure with a giant fire-breathing creature that could easily tear him to shreds, this was so damn suspenseful! The time dwindled down and soon enough Harry was the only one left in the tent. His grandfather's voice trailed through the walls of the tent and Harry Potter walked into the Dragon's den to confront his fate head on. As soon as Harry entered the chamber a hot stream of flame rocketed towards him but the Caelin of light merely snapped his fingers and the flames parted away from his body. Harry tensed his muscles and let out an earth shattering yell. His hair swooped up in a more gravity defiant style before an ethereal golden aura erupted around his body completing the transformation to the first stage of the evolved Caelin.

"It is time Dragon" he said tonelessly "to meet your fate at the hands of I, Harry Potter, GOD OF LIGHT!"

Harry's body became encased in electrical sparks and he raised a hand to the sky "RAIJU ONO KURAMA GIVE ME POWER!"

Harry's eyes became a deep crimson before they transformed into a lethal canine-like appearance, his canine teeth became sharpened to a point. Harry's aura warped into the shape of a large electrified sprit wolf however this time the wolf's form sported not one tail but nine! Harry's fingernails became more claw-like and finally he bent down into a stance that made his whole demeanour appear to be greatly feral. The new pseudo beast gave out a howl of unrivalled power filled with laces of malice and almost every single member of the audience was gasping in the presence of this Harry.

"What the hell's happened to him?" cried Alteo "Is that the resolute form?"

"No" said Drake wisely "otherwise we would be somehow connected to the Raiju. The power that we are witnessing right now is not a form. It is a power unique to Harry alone and I believe that no one could even hope to achieve the heights of power that he has reached right now".

"What does this mean?"

"That Dragon is going to be challenged by a Harry that no one has ever seen before" Drake clarified "And this must be the thing Harry was talking to us about the other day, he found something unique to himself".

Harry bared his fangs to the Dragon and sprinted toward his new opponent on all fours determined to make this his first victory using this power. The dragon tried to land a blow on Harry with his tail but the Raiju incarnate raised his ethereal spirit tails, formed them into the shape of hands and firmly gripped the tail within his grasp "Too slow beast" he growled baring his fangs "You'll never be able to compete on an even plane with me".

"Holy hell!" gasped James from the special guests/staff podium "Harry's completely different like this is an entirely new transformation!"

"It isn't" said Lily "Harry has just learnt to bring the full extent of his Raiju powers to the surface, he created a technique to make the best of his powers".

"Those words he used before were an incantation!?" exclaimed McGonagall.

Lily nodded "I don't know how he managed to create something like this but yes it was an incantation".

Harry slammed a clawed hand into the side of the Horntail's head. The Dragon staggered backward and let loose yet another blast of hot fire. Harry opened his mouth and swallowed the flames whole. He stood back up to full height and smirked to the dragon "you must not misunderstand me beast. I am the leader of the Caelin so I embody a little of each of the elements in the way that I can deflect them or steal their energy by way of absorption" stated Harry his voice laced with the feral instincts of the Raiju "The time has come to come face to face with your destiny dragon".

Harry raised his left hand to the clouds, he brought it back down and held it firmly just in front of his stomach. Little bolts of lightning cackled in his palm. The two central sparks swirled into a large sphere of light energy and the Lord Emrys looked fiercely into the Horntail's eyes "RASENGAN!" screamed Harry leaping toward the giant creature. Harry soared horizontally through the space between him and his opponent and for the first time in history many of the spectators noticed that the dragon actually held a look of utter terror in its features. Harry slammed the sphere into the Horntail's neck and sent the large creature reeling. In the time that it took the beast to recover Harry clasped a hand around the golden egg and returned to his normal state.

"HE DID IT!" roared Hermione and Ginny wiping their eyes from the tears of happiness that came from their bond-mates victory.

The rest of the brotherhood soared into the chamber and flared their awakened forms "We have to keep the dragon away from him!" yelled Ron.

"No" said Harry firmly to them all "It is done. The dragon will not attack me now that the task is over, stand down all of you".

Rather reluctantly the boys powered down and retreated to Harry's side.

"Are you sure mate?"

"Don't doubt me George, I am leader of the brotherhood after all, you can give me your opinions and when it is the right one I will adhere to them but the final call is mine to make and I know that this Horntail won't attack me not only for the task being at its end but because it also has faced an opponent greater than her own but that he beat her so easily her pride is greatly wounded".

The other members of the brotherhood inclined their heads politely and Harry looked to the surrounding audience who mostly were all going wild with cheering.

"Today is a good day" Harry said to his brothers. Before he could say another word however a pair of lips crashed into his own. As if by instinct alone Harry responded to the feeling of the sensations coursing through his veins. However he was aware of the crowd so he withdrew a second later and smiled at Ginny fondly, he smirked and said cheekily "Sorry I just couldn't live with the fact that you doubted me and pretty much won just so I could prove you wrong".

Ginny shook her head and thwacked her hand across Harry's head "Prat".

Harry shrugged "Everyone's good at something".

Again Harry was hit by lips but this time it was his second bond-mate Hermione who had kissed him. Harry returned the gesture and broke the kiss when he felt that a bit too much of the crowd was wolf-whistling but as predicted none were as loud as his father, uncle Tomix and Sirius.

"Ladies and gentlemen it is time for Mr. Potter's scores!"

Madame Maxime raised her wand and a large sparkling firework erupted from the tip, the firework spun itself into the shape of a large number ten.

"Wow mate!" said Ron clapping Harry on the back "a foreign head gave you top marks!"

Next Karkaroff raised his wand and sent out an encompassing number five.

"Biased mother fucker!" hissed Drake.

Next Dumbledore too sent out a large number ten and moments later Crouch followed suit also sending up a ten making Harry's final score thirty five.

"Harry you're in the lead!" said Neville excitedly "This is awesome!"

"Harry Potter has managed to clinch top spot for this leg of the tournament the other scores are as follows; Cedric Diggory hauls into second place with thirty one points, Fleur Delacour comes in close third with twenty nine points and Viktor Krum is currently in last place with twenty six points".

Harry left the stadium and seconds later he was joined by his parents and younger siblings.

"Well done Harry!" said Lily wrapping her son within a bone-crushing hug "you were absolutely fantastic!"

Harry blushed at the praise "it was nothing" he replied nonchalantly.

James laughed at the twins gurgling expressions and said to his first born "Well Kale and Selenix seem to think differently".

Harry made funny faces to his siblings making the tiny Infants gurgle happily.

END CHAPTER

The task was always going to get its own chapter. Do I have to even warn about flames or plot hating being undesired by me? Lol anyway Harry has unlocked his first signature power and fellow Naruto fans will love that I have incorporated yet another story into this one and I felt as though a Raiju/Kurama sort of cross seemed damn epic so happy reading. Please review and take the time to read my other stories if you like the archives they are for. See you all next time!


	65. The Unexpected And Visionary

Sorry Dark Lelouch3221 but I can't entirely disregard the complaints and impatience because I feel that I need to explain to everyone why I downplayed the whole Harry's power until the last chapter. Harry needed to be completely in-tune with his inner wolf so to speak to bring those powers to the surface. Anyway now that it's all explained I can move ahead and advertise some fics I've read:

From the HP archive I recommend the following:

Rise of the Dark Lord Vulcan: an excellent fic that I have really enjoyed reading but be forewarned that there is a lot of disturbing content within and you should do your utmost best to read all of the warnings in case you end up reading something you don't want to read or may get offended by.

In the DBZ archive I recommend:

DBZ: The Path of a Renewed Gohan

Tha's all for the advertisements and thanks to the reviewers for their constant feedback for this story.

Dedicated to Dark Lelouch3221

CHAPTER SIXTY FIVE: THE UNEXPECTED AND VISIONARY

"Fleur!" exclaimed Hermione running into her bond-mates arms "you did fantastically!"

"Thanks Mimi" aid Fleur gratefully, she located Harry then proceeded to yell at him "You utter prat Harry Potter! You had us scared for days then go and defeat that thing without even breaking a sweat!"

"I'm sorry?"

Fleur sighed and snaked her arms around Harry's waist "you may be an utter prat but I suppose since you're my utter prat then I'll just have to deal with it".

Harry laughed "I guess you will then".

"So what was that back there anyway?"

"The Raiju Ono Kurama is the Raiju's full name and I used it as an incantation to transform into a sort of Raiju/Human hybrid" Harry explained "the set back of the power is that it creates a sort of primal, animalistic instinct in the user and will likely cause he or she to become increasingly more savage the longer they stay in the form".

"You'd better be careful then Harry James Potter" Ginny, Fleur and Hermione.

"Though a rough handling may not entirely be a bad thing" said Hermione winking suggestively toward her bond-mate.

Harry blushed and quickly moved away to find the person he had neglected to go and see, his grandfather Albus.

"Well done Harry, I am sure Merlin himself would be proud of your performance today and I as both your headmaster and grandfather am also honoured in the way you resourcefully handled yourself here, I am surprised that you actually managed to turn your electricity into such a form".

Harry shook his head "No it was actually the Raiju, I merely used the incantation to allow that side of me to take over. You see Raiju Ono Kurama is the spirit of the thunder wolf that has been infused into me since birth by Theos di Photas. I merely took advantage of the powers that I was born with it. I'd appreciate it if you didn't tell anyone grandfather I don't want people to think I'm some sort of demon child".

"Of course Harry, it is your secret to tell after all".

"Thanks grandfather it means a lot, it's great that we are connected as a family again".

"As am I Harry, there are many things that we will need to cover in your training as a mage still however I feel as though it must wait until this tournament has come to an end".

"I understand Grandfather, I have to go be looked at by Madame Pomfrey for some tournament technicality now, see you".

"Fare tidings grandson" said Albus inclining his head.

….

"Potter, Potter, Pendragon, Weasley, will you pay attention!" barked Professor McGonagall.

All the boys in question visibly flinched and turned to their transfiguration professor. The boys had been attempting to futilely play enchanted hangman in the rear of the classroom and had failed miserably.

"Now that these four have been kind enough to act their age I have something to tell you all" said McGonnagall "On Christmas Night we and our guests shall take part in an evening of well-mannered frivolity, it is a chance of course to get acquainted with our foreign students and possibly make a few friends in the process. The ball will be open to fourth years and above but older students can invite a younger student if they so wish".

A few of the more exuberant girls started giggling and the majority of the boys were barely managing to stifle their groans but tried to keep a calm face in the presence of their teacher.

"Now I expect each of you to be on your best behaviour Hogwarts is on display and I will be severely disappointed should any of our students act out of line".

….

Alteo's eyes grew dull he looked to the sun and began in a distant voice "_**THE CHOSEN SONS HAVE UNITED AS ONE BUT A SHADOW LOOMS IN THEIR HORIZON, THE POWER IS SPLIT IN EIGHT NOT SEVEN**_ _**THE BATTLE WITH DEL SHALL SUMMON THE RISE OF THE APOCALYPSE, THE FIGHT WITH THE BEAST RESTS IN THE RISE OF THE MOONRIDGE. **_

"What the hell?" said Drake.

"Alteo just gave his first prophecy" whispered Harry in awe.

"About someone called Moonridge?"

"It must be either Celeste or Elrich" mused Neville "They are the only Moonridges I know".

"I'm thinking Elrich since the seven Al mentioned are likely to be us" said Ron.

"It is Elrich" said Alteo suddenly "He is the final part of our group".

"But how is that possible?" said George "I mean we thought Al was the last Caelin".

"Apparently not" said Harry "Did you get a glimpse of what his element was?"

Al nodded "He embodies the powers of Space and Time".

"Kind of ironic considering his last name" agreed Drake "Should we explain the prophecy to him?"

"I do not believe it would be best at the moment" Harry said firmly "Elrich is very cold to anyone but his sister and it would not be best to pressure him into a place he is not ready to venture. For now I have a huge dilemma that doesn't include prophecies of any kind".

"Really? But everything's fine with you Harry I mean if after the first task was any indication you'll be fine".

"One problem, I'm only allowed to take one date to the ball" said Harry morosely "I don't know how the hell I'm supposed to choose the one who goes with me without the others feeling jealous".

"At least you have options" said Drake despairingly "I'll probably end up going to the damn thing alone, then again I suppose while you lot are all fawning over dates I can use the night to prepare myself and train some more".

"I'm glad I decided to adopt you all into Slytherin" Ron laughed "getting to the training grounds without me or Harry around must have been a hassle".

"It definitely frustrated me" agreed George "But I reckon you lot need to hurry up, bond mates or not and get yourselves dates otherwise all the good ones will be taken".

"Who're you going with then?"

"Angelina" said George without a trace of embarrassment.

"What?" said Ron completely taken aback "You've already asked her?"

"Good point" said George in response, he turned to a group of girls sitting a sort while away from them and shouted "OY Angelina!"

"What?" she called back.

"Wanna go to the ball with me?"

"Yeah alright then" she responded cheerfully then went back to talking to her friends a smile evident on her dark features.

"Piece of cake" said George smugly.

"Speak for yourself" muttered Drake "Harry d'you think Grandfather would let me exchange the ball night for a round with the Horntail?"

END CHAPTER

There you go hope you all loved reading this chapter as much as I loved writing it and before I forget for anyone who's interested in darker far more mature stories I now have my own account over at ficwad and will post the more explicit ones to that account while I have nothing o there yet I am just finalizing the plot before I actually write anything. My pen-name for that site is darknessend11 and hope you will follow me there for some far more twisted reads muwhahah lol anyway thanks for reading and no more flames or plot hating blah blah crap from now on as you know how I feel about them by now.


	66. The Bonds Of Brotherhood

Not much to say today except that I hope you're all keeping well and please enjoy the chapter.

Review Responses:

Dark Lelouch3221: I know that I said Al would be the last but me and The Mythical God of Shadows were doing some research over the weekend and found that there was a real benefit in having a Space/Time Caelin and so we wrote a couple of chapters per each character in the role we tried first with Dean Thomas but it seemed illogical since he was in a different house. Then we tried it with Oliver Wood but thought he just didn't suit it and plus he left at the end of Harry's third year so that would create potential problems later on, I was so desperate for a Space/Time Caelin that I even considered giving Michael Corner a central role in the fic so I'm glad that the mythical god of shadows was able to talk me out of that route. If I'm totally honest with you it was his idea to make Elrich the final Caelin when we were at Armageddon. We were looking at all the displays and such, getting photos with the ones we wanted. I think it was just after we left watching the XBOX ONE on a giant plasma screen he said to me "Hey I think I know who can be the last Caelin" and I was stumped to think what he had come up with but he saw my look and said one word "Elrich". So when we got home I knocked up a chapter not due to appear in the fic and it seemed that Elrich was indeed the perfect fit. You don't wanna ask about his sister? Lol She's going to become a White Lighter like from Charmed but she'll have more capabilities with it then just teleporting stuff. I laughed writing that line lol and please enjoy this chapter too.

Jack Frost lover cadi93: thank you! I got my name from the move I created for Alteo, yes there will be lemons a bit later on, I'm glad that you like it and hope you catch up to the chapter I'm writing now soon.

X30303: Interesting idea and I am going that far with this fic in fact I won't be skipping 19 years like JKR did in Canon, I'm running this story from Harry's second year to the date he passes away no skipping! So I hope you enjoy this chapter and thanks for the review.

Grandthawn: thanks very much! Please enjoy this chapter!

Hpnut1: thanks!

Dedicated to Dark Lelouch3221 and to The Mythical God of Shadows for making this fic even slightly legible lol.

DC: ME NO OWN!

CHAPTER SIXTY SIX: THE BONDS OF BROTHERHOOD

"HAAAA!" roared Ron firing a small energy blast toward Harry but the latter slammed his hand into the blast and sent it into an odd wall in the chamber. Harry leapt into the air charging towards his best mate, he tried to send a blow to Ron's head but the latter easily parried the fist and attempted to drive a foot into Harry's gut. The Caelin of light plummeted onto the floor of the chamber of secrets panting desperately for air.

"Come on Harry!" said Alteo "quit holding back!"

Alteo kicked Harry skyward, the lord Emrys was met in mid-air by Drake. The Caelin of water drove his knee into Harry's chin causing the youngest Potter to reel in pain and collide with the floor yet again. Harry pulled himself to his feet and looked around the expanse of the chamber with a smirk. Harry rose his hand to the air and bellowed "RAIJU ONO KURAMA CHIDORI!"

Lightning struck Harry's body and the nine-tailed demon wolf spirit once again took shape around Harry's body, the Caelin of light lowered into the feral position. Harry's eyes became more canine-like and finally his teeth sharpened to his point. The key difference to this form was the fact that lightning was cackling within Harry's irises. Eight of Harry's tails formed ethereal spirit hands. They cupped them into ball shapes and drew them to the sides of his body. Harry started to growl out "Kaaaaameeeee-"

Bright, all-encompassing blue light formed in each of the spirit palms and all of the other brotherhood members could now see why they had elected them their leader. Harry's energy was creating its own energy! Harry put his left leg out in front of his right attempting to create a stabling stance for when the beams were fired off.

"Haaaaameeeee-"

The blue spheres of energy grew slightly larger and a spinning swirl of cascading light kicked up.

"What the hell!?" cried Neville.

"Where's a shield when you need one!" cried Fred.

Harry raised his index and middle finger to his forehead. Lightning began to cackle around the fingertips encasing his entire forearm in a sort of violent lightning storm.

"SPECIAL BEAM CANNON! HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

Harry urged not only all of his tails forward but flung his arm in the direction of his would-be opponents. Ron, Drake, Neville and Fred were flung to the ground by the force of Harry's newest power and Alteo felt for the first time the true power of the special beam cannon.

"Owwww!" he groaned "Harry that hurt!"

Harry powered down to normal then said sheepishly "Sorry guys, just experimenting".

"We'd appreciate it if there was no experimentation where our lives are concerned mate" said Neville faintly "But wait how are you so calm? Normally the beam cannon drains you dry".

"Odd question but I used the Raiju's energy to power it, it's a lot quicker to charge that way and doesn't use up any of my energy at all".

"Those tail waves were kind of sick!" exclaimed Alteo.

"Thanks" said Harry with a smile then his expression turned morose "Hey just an idea, maybe we could accidentally get Elrich to activate his time powers".

"Whatever for?" Drake asked him.

"We could always time travel to exactly one day after the ball and never have to worry about it, just the aftermath of it" Harry answered.

"I may have said this before Harry" said Drake "But you have options, I for now do not".

"I still can't believe you seriously went to grandfather and asked him for a round with the Horntail instead of going to the ball".

"What?" Ron exclaimed.

Harry laughed "Dearest Lord Pendragon went to the headmaster and asked him to exchange his invite to the ball for a ticket to fight the Hungarian Horntail".

"You didn't!" said Fred amusedly.

"Well I was desperate" shrugged Drake "But I think it's time to bring Elrich into the circle".

"I agree" said Harry "Let's go!"

…

"GO AWAY!" screamed Elrich "JUST BECAUSE I DON'T TALK TO PEOPLE OR HAVE ANYONE WHO CARES ABOUT ME BUT MY SISTER DOESN'T MEAN YOU CAN KEEP BULLYING ME LIKE THIS!"

"You honestly think that I'm gonna stop you filthy little mudblood!" growled Zabini.

Elrich got to his feet and it seemed that his tears dried themselves without the young Moonridge even touching his face "I'm sick of you!" he growled "For the last year and a half you have bullying me! I've seen you try and catch the eye of my sister but there's no way in hell she'd go near scum like you! The time for games is over Zabini. I think I should let you know what you're really dealing with!"

Elrich flared his magic, his hair upturned into the gravity defiant swoop. Elrich's eyes turned a deep red with dark black pupils, his hair flashed platinum and finally an ethereal silver aura blasted around his body.

"You-you're one of them!" stammered Zabini "But H-how? There's only supposed to be seven of them!"

"Guess not" said Elrich with a smirk.

Zabini drew his wand and cried "Stupefy!"

Elrich glared at the spell. His eyes glowed for a moment then a second later Zabini found himself stunned lying spread-eagled on the ground.

"But that's impossible" he said faintly.

"I merely warped the reality Zabini" said Elrich coldly "I swapped mine and your own position within reality. Enjoy lying there don't let the other Slytherins see that you got beat up by someone two years younger than you".

"Wow" said Harry appreciatively "I've never seen anyone handle themselves in a battle like that before!"

"Thanks" said Elrich blushing at the praise "So I guess you're here to recruit me?"

"If it is what you want" affirmed Harry "we would never force you to join our cause for it is a decision you must make alone".

Elrich dropped out of his evolved state and smiled "I suppose I do, I'm tired of pretending to be cold because of those damned bullies".

"Did Parkinson ever bully you?"

"Yeah" confirmed Elrich "she was the worst so I'm glad she's gone".

"It may be a bit juvenile but I owe this blood-purist" said Drake pointing his wand at Zabini "Wedgerio!"

Zabini was lifted into the air by his underwear and hung out to dry on a tapestry hanger.

"Come on we'd better get back to the common room less any teachers are about" said Neville quickly.

"Don't worry" said Elrich he snapped his fingers and a moment later they were all standing in the relatively empty Emrys common room.

"It's gonna be great having you around" beamed Ron "We'll hardly ever have to walk anywhere!"

"Sorry Ron but I can only use it once until I need to fully recharge my energy".

"Bugger" cursed the youngest Weasley male.

"D'you have a date for that ball yet?" Neville asked Elrich.

Much to the surprise of his new friends Elrich erupted with laughter "you just saw me get bullied, I have no close friends and you think I actually managed to get a date?"

"But doesn't Zabini know that your blood is most likely twice as pure in magical energy then his?" said Drake "The Moonridges are one of the eldest names in our culture but he should at least tease you for something to be ashamed of not merely because he's a racist prick".

"Looks like we've found Parkinson's replacement" said Alteo darkly.

"Well Al" said George joining them after his date with Angelina "You could just toss him into that void of yours now and be done with it".

"Where's the fun in that?" said Alteo curiously "You've gotta make their lives hell before you get rid of them otherwise without a target we may as well get interested in sewing or something".

Fred, George and Ron blanched "we've seen mum do it enough times to say we are not allowing this to ever happen to us".

"Ron?"

"Yeah Nev?"

"I think you should ask Daphne she gave me a grilling this morning at breakfast about when you were planning to do it and as happy as I am for you mate I don't constantly need a screaming, giggling girl in my ear".

Ron's ears turned red and a moment later the youngest Weasley brother moved over toward his bond-mate.

"Hey there".

Daphne leapt into his arm and whispered into his ear "Finally you're done training, you seven are always so long when you go down there and I miss you heaps".

"Um Daphne can I ask you a question?"

"Sure" said Daphne though her expression revealed that she was slightly confused.

"Umwillgoballmeyouwith?"

"What?"

Ron sighed "Daphne will you go with I Lord Slytherin gift by election and conquest to the yule ball at Christmas this year?"

"I'd love to Lord Slytherin" said Daphne "Now come here and give us a kiss".

"How did Ron get a date before me?" pouted Fred "right desperate times, desperate measures. Oi Alicia?"

"I'll go to the ball with you" she said with an appreciative nod and smile.

"How the hell d'you and George get dates that easily?" exclaimed Drake.

"Talent I s'pose" shrugged Fred.

"The whole asking girls to the ball process is rigged" said Elrich despondently.

END CHAPTER

Thanks everyone hope you enjoy this one as well.


	67. It's A Case Of Familiarization

Here's a chapter that I'm sure a lot of people have been waiting for and I have been planning from the moment in chapter one that Novae was revealed. Here are the review responses and I'm chucking the theme song in again lol I have cut it from the last few chapters because of my forgetfulness but shall now bring it back.

Floyddickey: thanks and no he won't Voldemort and Del are separate evils that our heroes must face and I feel as though those clashes need to be separated from each other.

Hpnut1: thanks!

Kalladin1989: thank you and um who's nsc? Sorry can't answer your question until I know that.

Rb2312: thanks for another inspiring review and hhehe I'm not telling who's next it is a matter of suspense muwhahaha

Dark Lelouch3221: don't worry I'm sure more complaints will kick in especially with what I have in mind this chapter haha and Harry will start moving forward with the mature stuff soon can't say when because I'm just that type of writer it will happen when the moment is absolutely perfect and not before. That's where a lot of plots get damaged people throw things in just because they want to keep everyone happy and not writing what they wish to. Happy reading friend

Dedicated to Dark lelouch3221

DC: Me no own

_There's nothing more powerful than love no matter who you are or where you're from it's everything to have and receive. The enemy wants to destroy us but we've got it down! We're full of energy no desires to quit (We can't give up!). There's no more waiting let's evolve to the next level cause there ain't no way they can ever stand against us!_

CHAPTER SIXTY SEVEN: IT'S A CASE OF FAMILIARIZATION!

"Why do they all have to travel in packs?" Drake asked Elrich.

"It should be easy I mean you're a freaking Hydra!" hissed Elrich.

"I'd honestly rather be in the black lake right now if I'm honest" Drake shot back "Besides that means you can't pussy out either seriously you transform into a spatial deity!"

"Palkia you mean? And just because I transform into something ultra-powerful and unafraid doesn't mean I am!"

Drake mumbled something totally incoherent then led Elrich on through the castle grounds.

….

"Ah so we meet again Potter" said Zabini darkly, he pointed his wand at Harry a smirk dancing on his dark features.

Harry laughed openly "You really expect to be able to touch me? Ha what a joke!"

Zabini's smirk if possible grew wider "I've got a spell that can hit you Potter; you shouldn't have left that book of ancient spells lying around. _Oerci Wyiall!" _

Harry screamed in pain as his own energy wave collided with him.

'_So this is my weakness' _he thought darkly '_My own element'._

Harry lay spread eagled on the ground heaving for breath he tried in vain to regain his strength. Zabini simply raised his wand again "I hope you enjoy death Potter!"

All of a sudden an electrical blur collided with the new leader of the Slytherin gang, said person was knocked back to the ground however unlike Harry Zabini was convulsing from some kind of paralysis. The electrical blur landed protectively in front of Harry and as the electrical aura dissipated a very strange creature came into view. The creature itself was mostly yellow except for the top half of its ears that were the darkest imaginable hue of black and a coffee coloured section of it's tail. Two brown stripes travelled across its back and finally on each side of its face were two round red cheeks that were at present moment sparking with electricity.

"Pika!" the creature growled lowly.

"What the hell are you?" stammered Zabini faintly.

"CHUUUUUUUUUUUUU!"

Pikachu let loose another volt of electricity that effectively rendered Zabini unconscious then the small electric mouse stepped over to Harry. Pikachu placed a hand on Harry's arm sending electricity up the Caelin of light's arm healing the wounds received from Zabini's attack instantly.

"Who are you?" Harry asked the creature hesitantly.

'_I have many names' _Pikachu responded '_I have the ability to transform into any lightning based creature in existence but choose this as my base form because it is small and conserves a lot of my energy'._

Harry reached over to pet the creature and as soon as his fingertips caressed the top of the creatures head Harry felt power surge up his entire arm. Expecting a paralysis Lord Emrys looked to the palm of his hand but instead he gazed upon a rather interesting looking inscription. Now emblazoned on his palm was a mark consisting of a black Raiju surrounded by deep golden electricity and a small Pikachu sitting atop the Raiju's back. Harry thought it may have looked rather cute except for the fact that both creatures were in a growling position and the Raiju was baring its fangs.

'_So you're my true familiar?' _

'_Yes, as has been fated since the beginning of time'. _

…

Harry stepped into the Emrys common room yet again. He felt more complete then he ever had in his entire life. Pikachu was resting comfortably on the hero of the chamber of secrets' left shoulder wearing a broad smile as if this was the most perfect position for the small rodent to be placed. Locating her bond-mate Hermione rushed over to Harry and started going gaga over Pikachu "Oooh he's so cute! And adorable!"

Hermione grabbed up Pikachu and started hugging it closer to her body. So absorbed in a real Pikachu she didn't see the look of ujtmost offense all over Harry's familiar's features.

"CHUUUUU!"

Hermione hit the ground convulsing all over "Not so cute now" she stammered weakly.

Pikachu strutted away from the young girl and said angrily '_I am a girl!' _

She leapt back on to Harry's shoulder and nuzzled into the Caelin of Light's neck. Harry petted the under part of his new familiar's chin which caused the creature to purr adoringly just like a little house cat.

END CHAPTER

Apologize about the length but thought this chapter deserved to be its own chapter. Hehe did anyone actually guess that Harry would get a Pikachu as his real familiar? I was very secretive about it so I hoped that no one did.

See you all another time!


	68. The Wizarding Council Of Elders

Review Responses:

That Potterhead: Sorry but it's a major part of this fic and If you had read the chapter carefully I did say that the Pikachu shape was only its base form and she can take any form that she desires to as long as it is a creature of lightning. If I stop you liking this fic I apologize but I am writing what I want to and I have not going to change anything or a backstory because it will lose me a lot of important plot-wise information to come at a later date.

Ibris: hehehe knew you'd like this chap hehe! Anyway Elrich is able to transform into both Palkia and Dialga but he only has managed to engage his spatial powers at the moment so is only capable of using the Palkia form. On his signature moves as he can transform into both he will have access to both Roar of time and spatial rend but will use the spatial rend more and I will announce the reason when the time for him to use it comes.

Dark Lelouch3221: Well then here's another chapter and I felt that was pretty funny having Mimi getting shocked. I thought it'd be rather ironic to give Harry a cute familiar that hated being petted by anyone except him lol anyway have fun with this chapter and there is a killing in this chapter that I'm sure a lot of people will cheer for.

To everyone else who reviewed thanks!

DC: ME NO OWN

Dedicated to Dark Lelouch3221

_There's nothing more powerful than love no matter who you are or where you're from it's everything to have and receive. The enemy wants to destroy us but we've got it down! We're full of energy no desires to quit (We can't give up!). There's no more waiting let's evolve to the next level cause there ain't no way they can ever stand against us! _

CHAPTER SIXTY EIGHT: THE WIZARDING COUNCIL OF ELDERS

"Pika say you're sorry" Harry told the electric mouse firmly "That's Hermione my bond mate".

'_But she called me a boy!' _growled Pikachu angrily but seeing the look on her master's face she lowered her gaze and said albeit reluctantly '_Sorry'. _

"I guess I can understand your offense" said Hermione "I also apologize, I really shouldn't of let your appearance get to me".

'_Don't worry about it' _said Pikachu '_it is quite hard to tell gender between this species'. _

"Harry!"

"What is it Al?"

"We need to go now, there's a meeting with the Wizarding Council, and they're trying to reinstate Lucius' stature within the Magical Law!"

Harry did a double take "WHAT?"

"I know, Drake and the others are waiting for us!"

Harry instantly changed into his battle outfit and rushed out the Emrys common room once more.

"Did they say why?" he asked his cousin.

"I think Malfoy threatened them" Alteo divulged "come on they're in the entrance hall".

The two youngest Potters rushed throughout the castle and whether from their endurance training or for the fact that they were worried about what Lucius could do if he managed to regain his position in the magical world made the journey to the entrance hall in under five minutes easily.

"Come on!" exclaimed Drake holding out a damaged tin can.

All of the Brotherhood grabbed it and were gone in a swirling blue light.

"I Lord Emrys state that Lucius Malfoy is unfit to return to magical status!"

"Potter" cursed Malfoy darkly however Sirius and James were smiling broadly at their family's arrival.

"I Lord Gryffindor hereby back up Lord Emrys claims as Malfoy is a known Death Eater".

The rest of the Brotherhood added statements similar and Lucius glared directly at all of them he pointed his wand directly at Harry and roared "Stupefy!"

This had to have been the biggest mistake Lucius could have possibly made at any time considering who was there but unfortunately or fortunately dependant on how one looked at the situation it wasn't any of the Brotherhood who made a move against him. A multi-coloured light surrounded Pikachu. She grew and grew her body morphing in all sorts of directions until….

"ZEKROM!" roared a large black dragon.

"Bloody Hell!" exclaimed Ron.

"RROOOOOOOMMMMMM! (_Fuuuuussssioooonnn Bolt!)_"

An all-encompassing electrical hue surrounded the form of the dragon's body and she charged directly toward the death eater but Lucius apparated away at precisely the moment before the attack collided with him. Pikachu returned to her original state and let out a low growl '_He is such a god damned coward!' _

"Arrest them!" said Cornelius Fudge.

"You're the head of the Wizarding Council? But I thought you were in Azkaban?" said Drake darkly.

"Yes but as Lord Fudge my name still commands respect by those much more respected individuals of the Wizarding community".

"Like hell" said Harry "Pika get him!"

"CHHHHHHHHHUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!" 

A large lighting volt came loose from Pikachu's cheeks, the golden energy soared across the sky gaining power with each bit of static that coursed through the attack and finally the bolt slammed into Cornelius Fudge rendering him unconscious.

"We hereby claim this council to be corrupt minus Lords Black and Potter" said Harry firmly "If your name isn't those two clear out. By the power vested in me by the Emrys family I hereby announce this matter".

A squat toad-looking woman laughed from her seat on the council "You are children! You cannot outdo the power of Lady Umbridge and Lord Fudge! I WILL HAVE ORDER!"

"D'you want medium or deep-fried?" Harry asked her humorously and without waiting for an answer he quickly added "Deep-fried it is!"

"CHUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU UUUUUU!"

And with another thunderbolt from the familiar of Harry Potter, Dolores Umbridge was too knocked unconscious however unlike her idol Umbridge was convulsing violently every so often marking a hit of paralysis.

"Good Job Pika" said Harry with a smirk "Now if your names not Potter, Black, Weasley, Longbottom, Moonridge or Pendragon clear out!"

All of the indicated parties sprinted as fast as they could from the depths of the council chamber.

"Thanks Harry but what should we do with these two?" James asked him.

Harry aimed his wand at Umbridge and Alteo took aim at Fudge.

"These are the two that ensured we never leave the Dursleys' until the age of seventeen" spat Alteo viscously "and Azkaban just doesn't seem to hold them so-".

Harry and Alteo's features lost all traces of emotion and the Potter cousins stated tonelessly "_Avada Kedavra!" _

Two identical jets of green light erupted from the Caelin duo's wands and collided with the worst members' the ministry of magic had ever had the misfortune of hiring. Alteo watched with a sadistic sense of satisfaction on his face and muttered "Payback's a bitch. You took my childhood and I took your adulthood".

"Did you just say Moonridge?"

"Yeah I did dad" confirmed Harry "Why's that?"

"What's the Moonridge boy's name?" Sirius asked him in a deathly serious tone.

"Elrich why?"

James leapt over the barricade and rushed to the boy's side. He looked seriously into his eyes and all of the brotherhood members could tell that at this present moment Elrich was growing increasingly frightened.

"I can see Ed in him and his eyes they're definitely Lena's" James told Sirius.

"That means that-"

"Yep. This is Elrich Moonridge son of Eddy Moonridge and Selena Moonridge nee Potter".

"Uncle Jay?" Elrich asked uncertainly "Uncle Paddy?"

"It's us kid" said Sirius.

Elrich ran at the two men and wrapped his arms around them both "I knew some of my family were still alive!"

"I think that means it's my cue to come out" said another slightly distant voice as if he hadn't used it for many years.

All of the adult's in the rooms jaws dropped "Eddy!?"

Said Moonridge laughed "It's good to see you as well my brothers".

"Is everyone ALIVE!?" yelled Sirius in shock "I MEAN SERIOUSLY WHEN YOU GET KILLED TECHNICALLY MEANS YOU'RE SUPPOSED TO STAY DEAD!"

"I thought you were Sirius not seriously?" said another voice "but death has no effect on a person that the original Caelin think did not die at the right time".

"Regulus?"

And without further ado Sirius started to gape between one of his best-friends and his brothers. The Lord Black largely resembled a fish out of water.

"I think you may have just done the impossible" said a third yet this time feminine voice "you just rendered the great womanizer Lord Black speechless".

"LENA!?" yelled Sirius and James.

Both Lord Black and Potter fainted at precisely the same moment.

Eddy facepalmed "It's like they rehearsed the whole damn thing".

Selena sighed "I don't think they did this time hun".

"Mum? Dad?"

Following in the suit of his Uncles Elrich Moonridge hit the ground in an unconscious slump.

"So you must be my Aunt and Uncle?" Harry asked stepping up to the three new arrivals "And you must be my god-uncle in a backwards sort of way".

Drake joined the trio at the base of the barricade and said to Regulus "You led me to the Dragon Tomb? Kreacher said you were dead?"

Regulus groaned "I hated that damned Elf, he always fawned over me like some sort of tiny fan-girl, Only my mother seemed to be worse always trying to force that blood mania shit on to me. I was glad to escape that damned elf in death but as Photas has sent me back to the living plane I think we should abandon Black Manor forever".

Sirius Black had returned to the land of the living and said "Where will we go and live?"

"Well there's the beach house in Cali" said Regulus wistfully "Or the winter manor in Bulgaria?"

"Nonsense" said James also getting to his feet "You can't leave England, you all can stay with us Potter Manor's big enough for an entire nation to live in".

"At the moment there's just a tiny little problem" said Alteo.

"What's that Al?" Sirius asked his godson.

"Well since we got rid of Fudge the council is headless".

"Don't look at me" said Sirius, James and Eddy together "We're not the type to want this kind of role, we're actually leaving the council positions behind".

"I'm out too" said Regulus "I don't have a Lordship".

"I don't want to be part of the council either".

Harry sighed "You expect us to take the council over don't you? And me to head it as Lord Emrys?"

"You did kill the last one" Ron informed Harry.

"Technically Al killed Fudge so he should lead the council".

"Nuh-uh" Alteo shook his head "I don't want that job, Harry you are the best choice, you listen to others, you're courageous and you always seem to make the right decisions. I'm voting for you".

"Harry" said Elrich "you embody the true spirit of a hero, I have heard the stories about your earlier years plus I saw the fight with the Horntail and I can think of no one better to lead the council, you need to stop doubting yourself or else people will start walking all over you like they did in your first year".

"Harry you can do this" said Neville firmly.

"There's no better leader" agreed Fred and George in unison.

"Theos di Photas would recommend you I'm sure" said Ron.

"You guys are so doomed because if I'm heading the council you lot are being the other members. I may be leader but I need the support of my friends and my brothers!" proclaimed Harry.

"So we're the Wizarding Council now?" Elrich asked his father "No special unbreakable vow or anything?"

"Nope" said Eddy with a shrug "otherwise there's no way in hell Fudge'd be in power".

"That was rather anticlimactic" said the Caelin of time and space in response then he turned to James and Sirius "How come you didn't arrest him?"

"Too many people were on his side" James explained "They instated a council law that states a lord may leave his cell in Azkaban to attend council meetings".

'_That's so stupid!' _exclaimed Pikachu.

"You're telling me" Sirius answered the electric mouse then he turned to Harry "What's with him?"

"CHUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!"

Sirius fell to the ground and started to convulse all over "What d-did I do?"

'_I am a girl! Seriously what is wrong with you people?' _

"Oh" said Sirius faintly "Sorry"

Sirius Black then blacked out once more.

"Pika what did I tell you about shocking friends or family?" Harry reprimanded his familiar.

'_To not to' _she replied sullenly.

"Then don't" sighed the Caelin of light sighed in frustration.

"Is that it now?" said Drake "We can go back to school again?"

"If you want" shrugged James, Sirius, Regulus and Eddy "We won't force you or anything".

"Like hell you won't!" snapped Selena "Boys go back to school now!"

Elrich sighed "This is having parents?"

"Just a mother who grew up around Lily Evans" said James and Sirius darkly.

"We'd better go now anyway" said Harry.

….

'_That was an interesting day'._

'_Chaotic and strange but I suppose it was a tad interesting. Hey Pika I was wondering since you can transform into any being of electricity could you transform into me?' _

'_I can try in the least' _Pikachu shrugged.

The small electric mouse shut her eyes and was instantly surrounded by a swirling multi-coloured light. At first there was no signs of a transformation but a few moments passed and the light grew larger and larger. First arms sprouted from the upper part of the torso followed by legs summoning themselves to the lower part and finally a head with long hair came into existence. The light cleared and Harry gasped. He was looking at an identical version of himself except this copy of him had long raven locks, almond-shaped emerald eyes and a distinctly feminine appearance. She looked human enough except, Harry noted, she had retained three things from her base stage the red cheeks and the Pikachu ears and tail. Harry also noticed that this new transformation had the same familiar bond tattoo that he had on his palm emblazoned on her upper arm.

"Oops!" exclaimed Pika "I might have to change this!"

"Don't worry about it" said Harry blushing slightly "Um d'you mind going back to your base form?"

"Why?"

Harry should've thought of this it wasn't like Pika was unclothed or anything. She was wearing a rather short miniskirt and a black tank top decorated with the words 'LightningVolt Rebels" across her rather prominent chest.

"Well um you'd be um better in um battle um that way" Harry stammered almost incoherently.

"Nah" said Pika besides "I kind of like this form but first".

Her features warped into an expression of utmost concentration and the short skirt transformed into a pair of navy blue skinny jeans. Pikachu smiled merrily and said with a tone holding great satisfaction "Much Better!"

Harry noted that it was an improvement but it still didn't help the tent that he had developed in his lower regions. For once Lord Emrys was rather thankful for his robes and prayed to god his bond-mates didn't find out about this or he was very, very much in big trouble.

END CHAPTER

Haha fuuuuuuuukkkkk I laughed at least five times writing this chapter and people should not be hating since I brought some characters to life. If anyone saw me bringing the people back to life than virtual cookie for you! And Harry has now shown his first bout of maturity lol. Better hope that Mimi, Gin-Gin and Fleur don't find out muwhahahahahah! She you all next time.

Void of Eternal Darkness.


	69. The Young And The Dateless

Okay stop with the OMG stop combining Pokemon and Dragon Ball Z into this story review complaints! Seriously it's all I've been hearing in these guest reviews. Let me make something perfectly clear: I WILL NOT CHANGE THE ELEMENTS OF MY STORY TO SUIT MY READERS, THIS IS MY STORY AND I DICTATE HOW IT IS WRITTEN NOT YOU GUYS! I apologize for sounding like a prick but seriously I'm getting pissed off. Okay I'll give you guys the proper warnings and you can then leave if you so wish.

It's a Multi Crossover of sorts: there will be Dragon Ball Z, Pokemon, Naruto and Charmed (Later) elements to this so leave if you don't want that.

Mature stuff later on such as lemons.

When we get to the later years there will also be a mild amount of blood and gore (so I don't suggest hanging around if your squeamish either).

Review Responses:

justcallmeMrsphelps: thank you very much!

floyddickey: haha that's awesome, I knew a lot of people would be a bit skeptical at first but when I previewed her other forms they'd start to think okay maybe this guy isn't a complete idiot lol anyway thanks for the review and enjoy the chapter.

Littlest 1: that's not fair :/ you like totally read my mind. Unsure at the moment with the focus being on the triwizard tourney but I will definitely bring both her and rb2312's OC into the mix either just after Voldemort returns or early in the OOTP arc.

Myharrypotteraddiction: Of course I am! I wouldn't be half as evil if i didn't muwhahahaha!

hpnut1: thanks i'm glad you like it and OMG! you're awake at five a.m.?

rb2312: I almost feel sorry for the guy too lol anyway thanks for another enlightening review and hope you enjoy this chapter.

Ibris: oh they are so finding out lol. Yeah don't hate me but I actually considered using Thundurus at first because Kami of lightning yadayada but decided that just because something is designed like a kami doesn't mean it's cool. Zekrom however is bad-assed. anyway like you say it's a HP fic and I shouldn't digress like this. No death's not broken haven't checked outer world but he may just be on vacation or something. hehe pain-in-the-ass characters? well muwhhaahah for now! XD

Kalladin1989: Sorry but they are definitely finding out lol. and Nevlle still doesn't know. I mean seriously who'd want to tell their close friend that they're soul bonded to the one that pretty much lost him his parents?

Dark lelouch3221: yep she sure did! lol thanks and enjoy this one as well.

DC: me no own

dedicated to Dark lelouch3221

_There's nothing more powerful than love no matter who you are or where you're from it's everything to have and receive. The enemy wants to destroy us but we've got it down! We're full of energy no desires to quit (We can't give up!). There's no more waiting let's evolve to the next level cause there ain't no way they can ever stand against us!_

CHAPTER SIXTY NINE: THE YOUNG AND THE DATELESS

"So manage to find a date yet?" said Drake.

"No" sighed Elrich "it's getting really frustrating".

Drake plopped down into the sofa beside his friend and mimicked the young Moonridge's actions.

"Well this is interesting" said Elrich "Ron landed the first date and Neville asked Tracey in secret".

"How'd you know?" Drake asked Elrich.

Elrich stared at the Caelin of water "Well he did tell us when we were training last night".

"Oh" said Drake "Honestly wasn't paying attention".

"Figures" said Elrich laughing but his expression turned grim "Oh shit".

"What?"

"She's an angel" said Elrich in awe.

Drake turned to see where the Caelin of Space and Time's eyes were focused and seeing the girl whom Elrich was so enamoured with smirked "That's Gabrielle Delacour isn't it?"

"Yeah" said wistfully "I'd do anything to go with her but I can't since I'm too young and she still wouldn't be able to go".

Drake smirked "Then it's time to call in a favour, come on I know the exact person we need to see!"

The Caelin of Water gripped the Caelin of Time and Space by the wrist and dragged him out of the common room. They kept moving like that through the halls and in a matter of minutes found themselves outside Professor Dumbledore's office door.

"Come in Drake, Elrich" said the headmaster.

Drake opened the door and pulled Elrich inside.

"Lord Pendragon I do hope you're not here to ask me to excuse you from the ball to fight a Hungarian Horntail again".

"No" said Drake "Actually Elrich here wants to ask a girl to the ball but both he and the girl are under fourth year but I was hoping that we could get an exclusion for them since it'd be unfair that everyone else in our family can go but Elrich misses out".

Dumbledore smiled "Of course, but the exception needs a special asking method. How does dinner tonight sound?"

"You're Kidding" paled Elrich.

"Afraid not" said Dumbledore "Unfortunately the only way a date like this can occur is asking the date at a public event such as a school-wide dinner before the date of December nineteenth, The Triwizard Tournament creators felt that even the young should have the opportunity to attend the ball if they were brave enough to stand a possibility of public humiliation".

"Well that's nice" Elrich spat "Well I'll see you later grandfather Albus".

Dumbledore smiled "Don't be a stranger Elrich, it's been a while since you visited".

"I'll come around sometime soon" promised Elrich and he led Drake out of the headmaster's office.

"You've got to do it!" Drake told him firmly.

"Like hell" said Elrich angrily "I'd rather go head to head with the original Caelin on their best day then do something as out there as that!"

"Come on what have you got to lose?"

"My dignity, my stature of Lord Moonridge and most of all my pride as the new god of time and space".

"Just do it man!" Drake cut in "You're only gonna get one life!"

"And I'd rather die now then go through the rest of it in embarrassment".

"You'll never know unless you try it".

…

"Dumbledore says that you can ask in front of the school so why don't you just do it?"

"No Tori" snapped a rather French accent "I will not embarrass myself in front of three entire Magical schools for him to reject me".

"But I've seen the way Elrich looks at you" protested Tori "You've just gotta suck it up and ask him!"

"I will if you ask Drake the same way" Gabrielle retorted.

Tori smirked "Fine".

Gabrielle was slightly taken aback "What?"

"It's not that hard" shrugged Tori "But I have a better idea for my future date".

"What do you mean?"

"You'll see soon enough" said Tori mysteriously "Anyway come on we're going to see the girls to discuss a shopping date for ball gowns".

Gabrielle snapped out of her reverie and followed one of her best friends excitedly.

….

A metallic growl escaped the large beast. Said beast was coloured a deep silver, it's head held three spiked tips one at the forehead, one at the forehead, and one each on the cheeks. The creature's eyes were a deep crimson and finally a large pink pearl was glowing on each of the creature's shoulders. The next creature was a large snake-like beast with three heads poking out of the oceanic part of the chamber of secrets, Hydra let out a large roar ready to face its opponents. A small dark bird flying around the air, it let out a large musical trill. The Phoeling's wings were a deep violet right down to the tail which was also a colour of utmost amethyst. The next creature flying around the Chamber were circling each other. The first was a green wyvern with bright yellow eyes chasing a dark forest green dragon with the mark of being the dragon emperor's familiar on his neck.

Another beast taking home in this impromptu battlefield was rested atop the bust of Salazar Slytherin's head snoozing soundly. It looked like a regular dragon except for the fact that he had six differently coloured heads one for each of the basic elements Fire, Water, Earth, Air, Chaos and Light. The final creature was a large emerald green phoenix-like bird dressed in a dark green vest, the creatures eyes were coloured a deep powerful yellow. Palkia's pearl glowed brighter and brighter. The Spatial deity's forearm glowed a bright ethereal pink and the creature roared once more before sending a wave of powerful light towards the large Hydra creature but the energy wave was stopped by the hydra creating a large tsunami to protect itself from the onslaught. As if sensing this the large green Phoenix-like bird crossed the air and landed on the ground transformed into Ron Weasley. The Caelin of air placed two hands to his forehead his open palm against the back of the front hand "MASENKO HAAAAAAA!"

The hydra swirled into the human form of Drake Pendragon and said Caelin of Water held his hands out to the sides as if he were about to give Ron a hug then yelled

"FINAL FLAAAAAAASSSSSSHHHHHHH!"

A swirling light alerted the duellists' to the presence of another transformation, the Tiamat had just transformed into Fred and George Weasley. Each Warrior raised a hand to the sky and yelled "Destructo Disk!"

Harry lowered down to the floor of the chamber, Pika leapt off Harry's shoulder and transformed into her human form. The duo took their stance. Harry was holding his hands cupped in a ball shape to the side of his body and Pika had done the same to hers except that she did it so that her hands were around Harry's. The Caelin of light and his familiar began to chant "Kaaaammmeeeeeeee-Haaaaaaaaammeeeeeeeee-HAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

They flung their arms forward, all of their palms were connected in a sort of cross shape and a large blue energy wave erupted from their fingertips. All of the energy attacks collided with each other covering the entire expanse of the chamber of secrets in a thick smoke. Though vision obscured the Caelin brothers leapt into the fog. Fred and George tried to team up but were quickly ganged up on and tossed aside. Drake leapt at Ron as Elrich and Alteo charged toward Harry.

"Hey guys" said George "Time's up, we've got to go if we want to go to Hogsmeade today".

First to lower to the ground were Drake and Elrich.

"Alright then, I say we need a break from all this training anyway" the former stated.

END CHAPTER

Sorry about the length being so short guys but my laptops about to go flat and I wanted these events to happen within a single chapter anyway. See you all next time. Oh for interested Parties Ron's form is based off a random google images search that I did a few weeks ago when boredom struck home.

Void Of Eternal Darkness.


	70. Elrich And The Legend Of The Sky Warrior

Here's another chapter and just so you know Celeste and Elrich got moved to Hogwarts late like Alteo did and are actually third years not second.

Review Responses: Heck I'm too tired it's quarter to eleven at night here but I promise next update I'll do a more thorough responding. My eyes are really burning at the moment so I apologize vehemently for this but I hope you'll at least take solace in a new chapter.

DC: Me no own.

Dedicated to Dark Lelouch3221, rb2312, The Mythical God of Shadows, Hpnut1, floyddickey, JMLee Curtis, Littlest 1 and The Void of Eternal Darkness because we have been together on this journey of craziness together for a long time and have each contributed marvellously to this adventure with our thoughts, comments, ideas and general insanity (in a good way of course) so I hope you continue to enjoy the story and have a nice night. Also HAPPY HALLOWEEN FOR LAST NIGHT EVERYONE OR THE NIGHT BEFORE DEPENDING ON YOUR TIMEZONE.

_There's nothing more powerful than love no matter who you are or where you're from it's everything to have and receive. The enemy wants to destroy us but we've got it down! We're full of energy no desires to quit (We can't give up!). There's no more waiting let's evolve to the next level cause there ain't no way they can ever stand against us! _

CHAPTER SEVENTY: ELRICH AND THE LEGEND OF THE SKY WARRIOR

"We're in Hogsmeade again!" exclaimed Ron "Honeydukes!"

Elrich sighed "Ron seriously mate we've got all day, there's no need to go all weird".

But the youngest Wealsey male had already zoomed off toward the sweets shop. Elrich moved away from his friends in the snow and began to trudge towards the bookstore. Upon entering the shop he found that it was relatively empty minus a few seventh years preparing for their NEWT's at the end of the year. Elrich stepped over to the shelves lined with various defence books. Amongst these books held stashed away a book entitled 'Conspiracies of Caelin'. Alteo picked it up and gasped. Emblazoned on the front cover was an inscription of eight men dressed in ancient styled battle robes.

The first had what Elrich could only assume to be a Pikachu on his shoulder. He seemed to be the tallest of the group and Ascalon glittered on the drawings waist. The second picturesque man looked similar to the first man except that instead of a Pikachu on his shoulder there was a dark black bird with amethyst wings that Elrich recognized instantly as a Phoeling. The third drawing was another man with a small dragon sitting atop his shoulder. Fourth were two identical people sitting astride large golden Wyverns. The last two members of the cover illustration were a man leaning back to back with a sort of demi-angel and finally Elrich traced his hand over what he assumed to be the original incarnation of himself "Theos Di Dialga" he whispered. The Lord Moonridge traced a hand over the small golden creature astride his shoulder. It was a small creature with a spiky hairdo atop its head and what the Caelin of time and space recognized to be wings were protruding from the sides of this creature's forehead.

"Wonder what it is?" Elrich asked himself curiously.

"Has this one piqued your interest dear boy?" said a male's voice from behind him.

"It has" agreed Elrich quickly.

"Ah yes the Caelin conspiracy, I myself don't believe they existed but there are those that think they are indeed real and may walk among us once more" replied the clerk.

Elrich pointed to the creature atop Dialga's shoulder "D'you know what that is?"

The clerk looked at the image and sighed "I do not, I didn't think to waste my time reading it actually. In fact you seem interested and I'd rather rid myself of this thing forever so It is my gift to you".

Elrich beamed at the clerk "Thanks sir!"

The Clerk smiled "Not to worry but there's no need to call me sir Elrich".

Elrich stared at the man, how did he know his name!?

The clerk leaned in and whispered "I needed a job to support myself now didn't I?"

"Regulus?" hissed Lord Moonridge in total bewilderment.

"Bingo, now you'd better go on, I mustn't get caught up at the moment as I have customers, fair tidings kiddo".

Elrich left the bookstore in search of th three Broomsticks, upon locating it he pushed his way inside and lowered into what he originally assumed to be an empty table but he was sadly mistaken.

"Hey you're Celeste's brother aren't you?"

"Yeah and who're you?" he said coldly.

"No need to be on the defensive, I'm a friend of hers and I am in your house after-all".

Elrich glanced up to see the rather attractive form of a girl one year older than him and coincidentally in Emrys House as well but at present moment Lavender Brown was glaring at the young Moonridge Lord.

"Not that I'm unhappy to see you" he said in a voice laced with sarcasm "but I'm quite busy at the moment and would rather I remain uninterrupted".

"You sat here!" she growled.

"I wasn't expecting anyone else to be sitting here!" he retorted but sighed and called the waiter over to order a drink for himself. Once he had his Butterbeer Elrich pulled open the book to the Dialga chapter and started to read:

_Not much is known about the original Caelin of time and space for he was very secluded from people and had powers over the two most speculated and unknown elements: Time and Space. While Dialga was the youngest of the young gods he was the most resourceful in terms of reconnaissance and spying due to his ability to seamlessly transport himself from one place or another without being detected. Dialga's tomb was never discovered unlike his elder brothers' but many a wizard still search all over the world just hoping to catch a glimpse of the final resting place for the Caelin of Space and Time. _

_While all the familiars' of the Caelin are for the majority truly unknown due to some research and some hieroglyphs discovered at the battlegrounds of Del it was discovered that Dialga was familiar bonded with a sort of sky creature. The creature had been painted white with a green Mohawk atop its head rather resembling wild grass, there was a sort of red flower astride the left of its body and small white wings protruded from the creatures head. Many true followers of the Caelin tale believe this creature to have been dubbed 'The Sky Warrior' and ancient legends depict Dialga and this warrior protecting innocent lives from the reign of a terrorizer and a creation of Del's that has been dubbed 'The Reverse Lord' who became familiar to a young boy who lost his way and turned to the dark side in an effort to avenge his father who was murdered by the child's mother. While the Reverse Lord was greatly larger than the Sky Warrior size was no substitute for power or speed._

_At first the Reverse Lord was easily defeating the Sky Warrior however the latter was able to take its Space forme, a shape of a red being with a blue meteorite shaped glowing shaped on its chest. The creatures' arms were long, orange and blue. The name given to this forme was Deoxys. _

"What are you reading?" Lavender interrupted him.

"None of your business" said Elrich taking a sip from his butterbeer.

"I was just asking" she said angrily.

Elrich sighed and got to his feet, he snapped the book shut and glared at Lavender before departing the Three Broomsticks once again a frustrated look held in his features.

Elrich walked through the snowy expanses of Hogsmeade Village alone now. This is the time that the young Caelin of Space and time enjoyed the most just being by himself and pondering the realities of life or just being absorbed by his own thoughts. Elrich pulled up just outside the Shrieking Shack and smiled toward the 'Most Haunted Building in Britain' how people confused a wolf's howls for a ghostly wail was beyond him. Lord Moonridge was so absorbed in his ponderings that he didn't notice the presence of another being until a claw that looked rather like the living death closed around his neck.

Elrich gasped in pain as he felt the Dementor begin to suck the life from his body. The Caelin of Space and Time managed to keep his voice long enough to say "But How? The Ministry Controls you".

The Dementor ignored him and continued to draw the happiness out of Elrich's body. The younger twin of Celeste screamed one final time in unreserved agony before he lost the battle of wills and succumbed to unconsciousness his last legible words were "Someone help me, please!"

"SHAAAAAYYYYYYMMMMIIIIIINNNNN!"

A large green energy ball slammed into the side of the Dementor causing the soul-sucker to soar transversely across the snow. A small creature came into view now, in fact judging by its appearance the creature was the Sky Warrior of Legend. Shaymin's small form was white equipped with a small red and black flower on the side. Its face was rather cute and small wings protruded from either side of the creature's head and finally a wild grass-like green Mohawk grew atop the Sky Warrior's head.

The Dementor rose to its hovering position again and opened its mouth in what appeared to be an attempt to suck Shaymin's soul from its very body. But the ever nimble Sky Warrior merely rose into the air and opened its own mouth once again. A large sphere of emerald energy summoned within Shaymin's mouth and after a mere three seconds it was ready to fire.

"SHAAAAAAAYYYYYYYYYYYMMMMMIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNN NNNNNNNN!"

Sensing impending defeat the Dementor attempted to recoil but Shaymin's form warped into a blue haze. The haze cleared to reveal Shaymin's other form in the legend, Deoxys. The Spatial creature coiled its arms around the large nightmarish fiend. Deoxys' meteor glowed brightly and one of the creatures that had wreaked havoc on Hogwarts two years prior was eradicated from existence.

'_It has been too long Dialga' _stated Deoxys fondly '_I've missed you very much old friend'. _

Elrich slowly regained consciousness and once he had fully recognized his surroundings the Caelin of time and space gasped slack-jawed at the new arrival "You're the creature from the legend!"

Deoxys laughed heartily and transformed back into its Shaymin form '_Yes, I am Shaymin the Sky Warrior though I can also be called the spatial defender Deoxys'. _

Elrich reached out to pet Shaymin on the head but he instantly recoiled. He gazed down at his palm and the now all too recognizable mark of a familiar bond came into view. This mark was an inscription of Deoxys surrounded by different pearls that were glowing an ethereal pink and glowing a darker shade always pulsating vigorously with magic.

"You're my familiar then?"

Shaymin circled exuberantly around Elrich's head laughing with pure joy as the sensations of flight caressed its body '_Yep just like I was Dialga's, it's thang Shaymin time'._

'_Wow' _Breathed Elrich within his mind '_This is really different'. _

'_It's a comfort for me'. _

…_.._

"Lena!"

Professor McGonagall, the usually very strict transfiguration teacher had broken down and was now weeping openly in the face of her estranged daughter. McGonnagall pulled Selena in for an unfamiliar motherly hug and sobbed into the crook of her daughter's neck.

"It's okay momma" said Selena patting the elderly witches back "I'm here and I'm never leaving again".

"I'll never understand why you still insisted on calling me momma at your age" McGonnagall laughed with a broken sob "I've missed you so much Lena".

"I've missed you too" said the Moonridge Matriarch hugging her mother tightly.

"Excellent that we're all together again" said James fondly "but unfortunately our esteemed elder brother has gone AWOL for the Inotia again".

"I thought he was running Ministry duty?" McGonagall asked her second born.

"Yeah" nodded James "So did I but Adrian sent him to Russia for some reason, I think they may just be trying to stop Rowle from getting the weapon that stops the Caelin of Earth's power. Tommy said that he'd be a week, fortnight tops".

"I'm so proud of that boy" smiled Dumbledore "Running an entire magical nation and being a top assassin at the same time. Merlin only knows how he keeps himself going".

"I think that's just how he is" shrugged James "Tommy is determined I'll give him that much but if he's not keeping himself totally occupied with something he sort of becomes edgy and paranoid".

"Side effect of being an assassin I s'pose" Selena answered her elder brother.

"Yeah they'd kill to have you on board though Lena, White Lighters are extremely rare these days".

"My daughter is one" Selena countered "And speaking of which I think it's time I met her".

"Ah, Come in Miss. Moonridge".

"No need for formalities grandfather, I'm not Elrich you know".

"There's someone I think you should meet".

"Uncle Jay? Grandmamma? Who's that?"

"That Celeste is your mother Selena Mercury Moonridge" McGonagall answered her granddaughter.

Celeste sprinted into her mother's arms and engulfed the woman in a tight hug to end all hugs.

…..

"We can't keep calling you Pika all the time as a human, it's weird" Harry told his familiar as politely as possible.

Pika looked slightly hurt but she understood her master's concerns "Well I suppose I could have a human name. What d'you think would be a good name for me?"

"I actually gave it a lot of thought and decided that Violetta sounds nice but it is of course up to you".

"Violetta?" Pika asked him. She pondered this for a moment then exclaimed "I LOVE IT!"

Harry smiled but there was a disturbance in the form of one Drake Malfoy storming down the stairs and bellowing "ALTEO POTTER WHY THE HELL DIDN'T YOU TELL ME YOU WERE SOUL-BONDED TO MY COUSIN!?"

Seconds later another distraction followed from the other staircase and Hermione, Ginny and Fleur yelled at the top of their lungs "HARRY JAMES POTTER HOW THE HELL CAN YOU REACT TO SOMETHING THAT'S NOT EVEN HUMAN!?"

Alteo and Harry looked directly at each other and stated in complete sync "Oh shit".

END CHAPTER

MUWHWHWHHAHAHAAHHAAHAHAHAHAH! I felt so evil writing this chapter. I honestly only thought of this chapter while I was watching Giratina and The Sky Warrior this morning just because well I needed a confrontation for Elrich's prophecy and I could think of no better 'Beast' than Giratina. It's been a long day today and I'm thankful that it's starting to wind down to a close. Just one more thing before I shoot off to bed. I've decided to host another OC contest for Celeste's boyfriend and hope you'll all enter your male OC's and we will go through the same process as before with the judging. If you submit a Caelin I will hurt you as there is only ever going to be eight! Please make the OC around Celeste's age. To my three previous OC curators don't worry your characters will debut early in the OOTP arc. And JMLee Curtis I have decided to pair her with Regulus unless you had a problem with it? Anyway Elrich will also have two other girls apart from Gabrielle but I haven't decided yet and would love to hear your suggestions! Also I have definitely added Luna to Harry's bond but as for when it will kick in hey even I'm clueless. Should I have Violetta (Pika) join the Harry pairing? Let me know as I'm uncertain with that one. Okay that's me for now. I'm gonna go to bed and sleep ready for another new day hopefully containing a few more updates for you all as I have a few chapters half written on my hard-drive.

Void Of Eternal Darkness.


	71. Another Birthday

Here's another chapter guys.

Thanks to the reviewers.

Dedicated to Dark Lelouch3221

DC: ME NO OWN

_There's nothing more powerful than love no matter who you are or where you're from it's everything to have and receive. The enemy wants to destroy us but we've got it down! We're full of energy no desires to quit (We can't give up!). There's no more waiting let's evolve to the next level cause there ain't no way they can ever stand against us! _

CHAPTER SEVENTY ONE: ANOTHER BIRTHDAY

"Lucius, is it ready?"

"It is complete my lord" Lucius confirmed "After only six short months the potion is done".

"Six Short months!? Too slow! CRUCIO!"

Lucius screamed in utmost agony but Voldemort quickly ended the spell.

"Perhaps that will teach you the art of punctuality Lucius" he stated firmly "Now cast the spell!"

"Of course" said Lucius and he pointed his wand to the seven cauldrons and cried "_CHETH RGRA ILLORIA MATERTH CARTHIN DIA LORCES DIMIA ORCEIRIA!" _

Immediately the seven cauldrons bubbled. Human shapes rose into the air and one by one the new beings snapped their eyes open.

"My Lord? I thought I died?"

"Welcome back Severus" smirked Voldemort "I saw fit to defy the gods in order to have my most loyal servant on board once more".

"Who are these others?"

"Please be reacquainted with Rudolphus Lestrange, Peter Pettigrew, Abraxas Malfoy, Dante Williams, Fenrir Greyback and of course Pius Thicknesse".

"I want to kill!" exclaimed Dante baring his fangs violently "That Potter will pay!"

"You will have you shot at Tomix Dante" Voldemort promised him "I believe it will be a grand event to watch that family die one by one".

"And I will have my revenge against that damned Alteo!" swore Snape "I will not allow that little event to go unpunished".

"Excellent Severus" said Voldemort happily "And that leaves the other Potters for me to eradicate".

….

"Well um I was going to tell you" Alteo told Drake "But I really wanted to avoid confrontations".

"And um well I don't know how to respond to your questions" shrugged Harry "I mean seriously how do I have control over natural things that happen to my body".

"SHALL WE SEE HOW YOU COPE WITH NOTHING IN THAT PARTICULAR AREA!" growled Ginny.

Fleur pulled the young girl aside and hissed into her ear "Don't get rid of it! You could kill him for loss of blood and that means we die as well!"

"But I can make you suffer" smirked Drake.

"RAAAAAAIII!"

A dark bolt of energy collided with Drake and slammed him into the ground. The shadow wound himself into existence and let out a loud roar of power.

"Darkrai!"

"Holy shit!" exclaimed Alteo "That's Darkrai?"

Darkrai turned to look at Alteo, the creature seemingly smiled then transformed into a large red and black eagle with a body that oddly resembled the letter 'Y'.

"YVELTAL!" screeched the large bird.

Hermione, Ginny, Fleur and Drake all recoiled to the side of the wall. Yveltal soared over to the Potter cousins and offered a spot on its back.

'_Fear not Alteo Potter and Harry Potter, I am the familiar of Ceres originally and now I am your familiar Alteo'. _

Alteo felt a mark growing on his palm so he flicked his hand over to see the formation of the mark of a large black and purple glowing Gryphon.

'_That is my original form but I hardly ever use it except for when absolutely necessary'. _

Harry and Alteo climbed on Yveltal's back and the latter of the three used the technique phantom

Force to escape, I mean leave, the Emrys Common Room.

'_You all should know better than this!' _exclaimed Pikachu angrily "_They are supposed to be your _

_Family!" _

"CHHHHUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!"

Each of the people in the Emrys common room lit up yellow with designs of Skull and Crossbones

Lit up their eyes as they violently pulsated across the air. Pika smiled satisfactorily and strutted out of the Common Room in search of something to do.

"She's way too violent" stammered Hermione between spasms.

"Agreed" put in Ginny and Fleur.

"I need a vacation" stuttered Drake.

…..

"This is incredible!" exclaimed Alteo "You're so fast Yveltal!"

"I'm not used to this form so I could be faster, as I usually prefer my Darkrai shape".

"Do you know my father? That's his codename".

"Tomix was my familiar before you as we believed he was the new Caelin of Darkness but we arrived one generation too early" Yveltal divulged.

….

"Happy Birthday Al!"

"Thanks guys!" exclaimed Alteo "It means a lot that you could all be here today".

Tonks strode up to the birthday and planted her lips to his. Alteo returned the gesture almost on instinct alone. Tonks was determined in the way that every time the Lord Gryffindor attempted to pull back she would find a new way to make sure he didn't. Her best offense was to grab him around the waist and hold him to her form. Alteo finally thought '_What the hell?' _and returned the motions with an equal amount if not more enthusiasm than the Auror trainee was sporting. After a long while Tonks finally let Alteo move away and greet the other guests. He quickly hugged Charlee and gave her a peck on the cheek so that her father wouldn't suspect anything. Alteo greeted all of his friends in turn and moved over to his presents. His gifts consisted of things he had looked at in Diagon Alley or Hogsmeade throughout the year but in Lord Gryffindor's opinion his favourite present was a gift from his father. A simple blood red headband that the Caelin of Darkness tied around his forehead allowing his bangs to loosely hang over his eyes.

END CHAPTER

Sorry it's so short but I really wanted this to have its own chapter and I'm working on another one right now so please bear with me until next chapter! Keep those reviews and OC entries for Celeste's boyfriend coming and I'll cut off here to keep writing the next chapter to be up as soon as it is finished. This chapter's also for my brother who has his birthday on November 22nd which is Alteo's real birthday as the Dursley's lied to him about the real date in my version of the universe.


	72. Dateless No More!

Dedicated to Dark Lelouch3321

CHAPTER SEVENTY TWO: DATELESS NO MORE!

"Okay" said Fleur firmly "I am getting sick of this Potter!"

"Sick of what?" Harry answered her.

"You just take Ginny to the ball otherwise she won't be allowed to come and I'll go with someone and so will Hermione but we promise to have a couple of dances with you before the night's over".

Harry actually looked glum at this "But you're not angry at me? Any of you?"

"Well why would we be?" said Hermione "I mean this way we can all go and there's no pressure on who you're gonna take along".

"I suppose" he said sullenly.

Ginny looked hurt and she said "Unless you wanted to take one of the other two, I mean they are older and a lot prettier than I am".

Harry gripped her arm firmly and poured all of his love for her through their empathetic connection allowing his new Mage powers to amplify the feelings tenfold. Ginny gasped and leapt unreservedly into Harry's arms.

Harry chuckled "I guess that answers that problem".

"Not exactly" said Ginny cheekily "You still have to ask me".

Harry paled in fear "What? I thought well that meant we were already going together".

"You have to ask me" said Ginny in a tone oddly resembling Professor McGonagall "It's traditional".

Harry sighed and steeled himself "Ginnyballgowantchristmasmeforyouwith".

Hermione and Fleur roared with laughter but Ginny smiled patiently at her bond-mate and said slowly "Okay Harry let's try that again".

Harry took another deep breath and said very slowly "Ginny will you go to the ball with me?"

The youngest Weasley dive-bombed Harry again and was about to snog him senseless but Elrich walked into the common room.

"Shaymin!"

"Hey Shaymin" Harry replied petting the creature atop the head "What's up Palkia?"

"I need some advice and help desperately".

Harry got to his feet and walked over to his brother "what sort of help?"

"Well I need a sort of corsage of a rare plant" he stammered.

"What on earth for?" said Harry in response.

"You know that thing we were talking about the other day?"

"Um Yeah, Okay I got an idea" Harry flicked his wand and a neatly boxed corsage of a strange looking Fire Rose appeared in Elrich's hand "That's a Tamuli Rose" he explained "There are only six of them other than this one left in existence. I found this as a small child and I bequeath it to you as I may have heard a slip that this will get you what you want" Harry winked at Elrich and sent him on his way.

"What was that all about?" Fleur asked her bond-mate.

"You'll see" said Harry mysteriously "Anyway, Drake what d'you reckon?"

"He's gonna strike out" shrugged Drake.

He got to his feet and said "Anyway I'll leave you lovebirds to it. I've gotta finish a few things homework wise before the Christmas break starts".

Drake turned to leave the Common Room but something collided with his lips. Drake would've attempted to pull away from the kiss but it tasted so damned good! He responded to the motions the girl was causing him but just as the Caelin of Water was getting into the kiss the starter of it pulled back "Thanks for asking me to the ball Drakey".

Tori winked turned on heel and literally sprinted up the staircase to the girls' dorm.

"That's strange" Drake mused "I don't remember asking her".

"Well you gonna go with her then?" Harry asked getting to his feet now as well.

"I think so" Drake agreed "She's quite good-looking and she kisses really well, besides I think I've liked her for a while now anyway".

"Well Dateless no more!"

Harry and Drake shared a high five "We so need to celebrate! I say we organize a prank on Grandfather Albus for tomorrow night!"

"I concur Raiju" smirked Drake "Let's go grab Ron and Neville!"

The duo sprinted out of the Emrys common room without a second glance to the girls.

"Ginny? Hermione?"

"What is it Fleur?" the two girls asked their bond-mate politely.

"I think it's time I told you why I'm uneasy around men so to speak" she said and took a deep breath "I was sexually attacked when I was fourteen by a man in a hood by I never found out his identity. He didn't manage to touch anything before I transformed and killed him but it's just the thought that it might happen again that scares me".

"Fleur you needn't worry" Hermione told her "I'd hate to see Harry if anyone even looks at us the wrong way".

"He seems to even bet himself up if even he looks at us in a way he deems to be less than noble" sighed Ginny.

To the surprise of both girls saw the eldest of Harry's bondmates was smirking "Well then I think we just need to give him a reason to what's the word feel less than noble".

Ginny and Hermione returned the smirk "What d'you have in mind?"

….

Elrich took a deep breath and moved up the table to where Gabrielle was seated and smiled directly at her. The Caelin of time and space looked up to Dumbledore and the headmaster gave the boy a reassuring nod. Elrich gazed back down at the youngest Delacour and began in a surprisingly loud voice "I have seen no flower more beautiful, whether the brightest sunflower or the darkest rose, you outshine them all" Elrich quickly handed over the corsage and held his hand out to the air "I present a gift to you milady, Ladies and Gentlemen I give you the Sky Bouquet!"

Shaymin circled the air around Gabrielle's area summoning a copious amount of bright pink flowers into existence. The sight looked absolutely stunning to Gabrielle and she blushed to the roots of her hair realizing what this could mean. She turned her eyes to Elrich with what she hoped wasn't a too hopeful looking gaze.

"Gabrielle Delacour will you do me the utmost privilege of accompanying me to the Yule Ball?"

The youngest of the Delacour siblings didn't answer instead she ploughed right into Elrich and clomped him in a fury of happy kisses "of course I'll go with you! I'm glad you asked cause I couldn't get the courage to do it".

"Well done Elrich!" Harry congratulated him.

"Shaymin!"

Alteo was sitting nearby and thought "What the hell if Elrich can so can I!"

Lord Gryffindor got to his feet and said as politely as possible "Charlee d'you wanna go to the ball with me?"

The heiress Black blushed a deep shade of crimson but nodded ecstatically.

"Brilliant!" exclaimed Alteo lifting his bond-mate into the air and spinning her around within his arms.

"Finally!" shouted at least three quarters of the Great Hall.

There was a momentary disturbance of coins being exchanged around the hall and a lot of the bet winners were smiling gratefully toward Alteo.

"So" said Neville "This means we're all going after all?"

"Yep" said Drake happily "Though I'm a little disappointed I couldn't fight the Horntail in the end".

"Yeah right" said Fred and George sarcastically joining their brothers at the centre of the stage.

"We all know you were trying to get the courage to ask Tori the whole time".

"Oh shut up" said Drake darkly.

Shaymin returned to Elrich's shoulder at the precise same moment that Pika leapt onto Harry's.

"Shaymin!"

"Pikachu!"

"It's the beginning of a new stage" said Harry looking up to the enchanted ceiling "Where we move forward as our battles grow closer we're all here together and that's all that matters".

"A family" agreed Elrich.

"Shay!"

"Pika!"

Elrich and Harry rose their hands to the sky and shared a high five.

END CHAPTER

That's another one and all of our favourite Caelin now have dates muwhahah. See you guys next update!


	73. The Yule Ball

Here's another

DC: Me no own

Dedicated to Dark Lelouch3221

_There's nothing more powerful than love no matter who you are or where you're from it's everything to have and receive. The enemy wants to destroy us but we've got it down! We're full of energy no desires to quit (We can't give up!). There's no more waiting let's evolve to the next level cause there ain't no way they can ever stand against us! _

CHAPTER SEVENTY THREE: THE YULE BALL

"Oi get up!"

Harry groaned as a pillow hit the side of his head "Ugh Ron, what the hell was that for?"

"Presents and we're only waiting on you!"

Harry jolted up in his bed and sat up at full height. He went and collected the presents sitting at the foot of his bed and climbed back in to unwrap them. He got quite a good haul this year and smiled at Dom's gift a picture of Harry and him taken a few days before the duo left France and every so often Harry would transform into a Caelin and Dom would draw his soul claws and the two would engage in a spar. On the other hand Ron had delved right into his presents and extracted the sweets before ploughing right into eating various things such as Chocolate Frogs and Liquorice Wands. Harry shook his head at his best friend's antics then looked over to Drake and Alteo whom were both comfortably waiting for them with all their presents sitting opened atop their trunks.

Alteo was still sporting the red bandanna he had received for his birthday. Both boys inclined their heads politely to Harry and said "Happy Christmas mate".

"Happy Christmas guys" Harry responded happily.

All of a sudden the door to the boys' dormitory opened and Elrich stepped inside with a very familiar Sky Warrior perched atop his shoulder "Shaymin!"

"Merry Christmas everyone".

"Same to you Elrich!" exclaimed the other members of the Brotherhood present in the room. Neville just pulled out his dagger and twirled it within his fingers "I can't believe Nighthawk sent me this!"

"It's brilliant!" exclaimed Alteo walking over to the Caelin of earth "I've never seen one quite like that not even in Inotia circles".

"So what's the plan for today?" Drake asked his brothers.

"We're gonna have some crazy time!" exclaimed two almost identical voices "Merry Christmas you lot".

"To you as well" the boys responded "IT's good to see the Clausely Twins return after so many months".

Fred and George laughed "Come on there's people downstairs who want to see you lot".

The boys all pulled themselves out of bed and headed down the staircase into the Emrys common room. Waiting for them was Sirius, James, Remus, Lily, Selena, Eddy, McGonagall, Dumbledore, Dom, Tomix, Tonks, Narcissa, Mr and Mrs Weasley, Percy, Bill, Charlie and Regulus.

"Wow you're all here" breathed Harry then he turned to Tomix and Dom "Bu what about your missions?"

"Adrian sent us all home" Dom divulged "We found the seven items we needed to and now we're just trying to figure out how to dispose of them all properly".

"You really shouldn't talk about work in open quarters Black Adder" another voice chastised him.

"Sorry Venom" Dom apologized "Anyway, how're you lot going?"

"Good" said Harry nodding his confirmation.

All of a sudden the doorway to the girls' dorm was heard and Fleur, Ginny, Susan, Hermione, Tori, Daphne and Gabrielle all entered the Emrys common room and rushed to greet their respective families.

Dom moved over to Elrich and looked at him curiously "This the new guy?" he asked.

"Sure am" smiled Elrich.

Shaymin landed on the boy's shoulder and cried with a smile "Shaymin!"

"Wow" breathed Dom "he even has the Sky Warrior already!"

"Dom don't go gaga over the poor kid" Fleur warned him "besides you should be careful of this one he asked your baby sister Gabrielle to the ball in front of three entire magical schools".

Dom glared at Elrich "so you're Gabby's date hmm?"

Elrich gulped.

"Dominique Carmichael Delacour!" snapped Gabrielle "You'd better not be intimidating my date for tonight thank you very much".

Dom sighed and whispered quietly to Elrich "sorry kid, I tried to save you from her but looks like you're trapped".

Elrich laughed "She's not a trap, she's wonderful".

Dom glared at Gabrielle playfully and said "Okay sis you can take the imperious curse off him now".

She returned the glance and said "I didn't imperious him!"

Dom laughed and moved over to chat idly with Bill, Charlie and Percy about random going ons with their lives. Harry found himself in the company of his Godfather and Uncle because James was having a quiet discussion about something with Eddy, Grandfather Albus was chuckling quietly with his wife about something, and Lily was trying to keep the girls from smothering Kale and Selenix.

"So when's the Wedding gonna be?" Harry asked Remus.

"We've decided to hold it around the start of the summer after this year" Remus told his surrogate nephew "That why there's enough time for everyone to wind down for the tournament".

"Speaking of which" said Sirius "Have you decided on a location?"

"Yeah I was talking to Tomix last night as me and Cissy fancy a beach Wedding so we're gonna take everyone to stay at the Beach House in Cali" said Remus happily "It's been a long time since we were there".

"About sixteen years if my estimation is correct" Sirius agreed.

"What's it like?"

"Cali's amazing" said Sirius fondly "Tonnes of babes everywhere, last time I went I think I scored at least ten times in a week".

"You're such a womanizer" said Remus with a frustrated sigh.

"Am not!" Sirius retorted angrily.

"In denial" muttered Harry and Remus in unison.

"I don't know why you don't just find a girl and settle down Padfoot" James cut in moving over to his best friends and son.

"Because" said Sirius sounding like James had mortally offended him "That would be boring and I, Sirius Black am all about fun".

"You're not getting any younger" Eddy interjected.

Sirius laughed again "Married men telling me that I should settle down, no thanks I like a bit of adventure and I swear married life would be boring as hell plus you'd never get the freedom associated with single life".

"He's deluding himself" Tomix interrupted "I swear he'll end up married like the rest of you".

"Hey you can't talk" Sirius shot back.

"I'm not objecting to the fact that Lia and I could get married" he shrugged "But we've only just started dating so there's really no hurry to head into something that serious".

"No I'm Sirius".

"I swear Padfoot if I hear one more Sirius/serious pun out of your mouth I'll castrate you and feed it to a Dragon".

Sirius paled and quickly jumped back into other random conversations around the room. Laughing to himself Tomix stood and waved a farewell to everyone "It was great to see you all again but there's something I need to check in with at the Ministry. See you all tonight".

Tomix winked and transported away using his distortion zone. James got to his feet and farewelled his family before he, Sirius and Adrian all followed Tomix from the room.

"Well Children" said Dumbledore fondly "You are free to do as you so wish for the rest of the day and I shall see you tonight".

Harry, Fred, George, Ron, Drake, Neville, Alteo and Elrich all shared a look and exclaimed at precisely the same moment "SNOW BALL FIGHT!"

The Brotherhood sprinted from the room and darted through the hall ways of Hogwarts. The ran through corridor after corridor until they were finally outside in the desired snow. The boys quickly set down to work building their forts. The teams seemed to be Potters vs. Weasleys because the teams were Harry, Alteo, Elrich and Drake versus Ron, Fred, George and Neville.

Harry lobbed a snow ball at Ron but the youngest Weasley male avoided it spectacularly and tossed one at the unsuspecting Elrich who was covered head to toe in the frosty substance. Elrich smirked at Ron then called out as loud as he could "ENERGY BALL!"

A green sphere of energy collided with the opposing team's fort and the team of four was flung on to their rear ends and looking rather comical with full bodies of snow, carrots where their noses should be and holly wrapped around their forms like prison chains.

"And that is how it's done" smirked Elrich.

"Shaymin!" exclaimed the Sky Warrior landing on Lord Moonridge's shoulder.

"No fair!" exclaimed Ron.

"Never said it was" shrugged Elrich.

The Brotherhood spent the remainder of the day playing around in the snow just being teenagers. It was a relief to them all to escape training for the day and relax together as brothers rather than spending the entire day locked in an underground chamber training to become Wizard Soldiers.

At half past five Harry led the way back up towards the Emrys Common Room in order to prepare for the night ahead. The boys waved farewells to the ones with other dorm rooms and headed into their own. Harry walked directly to his trunk and changed into a regal looking jet black dress robe lined with gold. The Emrys family crest glittered on the back. Harry did up his tie and finally placed the golden crown he had found in Merlin's vault atop his head.

Drake pulled on a robe similar except his bore the Pendragon family crest in a bright Platinum which suited his hair perfectly. He too adjusted his tie and placed the Pendragon family crown on his own head. Ron did the same except his robes were equipped with the Slytherin crest in silver and the robes themselves were bottle green. He put the Slytherin family crown on and stepped back to admire his handiwork. Alteo's dress robes were a bright ruby with a golden Gryffindor house emblem. He put on the Gryffindor family crown and joined his brother's looking in the mirror.

Neville's outfit was identical to the others except that they were dark purple and had a glittering green Longbottom crest on the back. He placed the family crown on his head and together the main members of the Brotherhood departed the Emrys Common Room to join their brothers in the Common Room. Elrich was dressed in bright silver robes with a pink design of Palkia on the back and Shaymin was resting comfortably on the Lord Moonridge's shoulder. Elrich straightened his own crown and smiled at his brothers.

"Well shall we go?" Elrich said with a smile "Fred and George are going down to the Hall with their dates but Auntie Lil told me a few minutes ago that ours want us to meet them in the entrance hall".

Harry and the rest of the brotherhood nodded with smiles lighting up their young faces. They all left the Emrys common room and walked slowly through the castle towards the Great Hall. It seemed that they were purposely going slower due to nerves or something else they did not know.

They rounded their final corner and for the first time in possibly ever the entire student body present in the hall knew why they were feared by Death Eater's everywhere. Each of the boy's exuded a power that radiated off their forms in waves. Harry stepped forward first and the Brotherhood descended the stairwell into the Entrance hall in a sort of 'V' formation that further inspired their presence.

"You guys looked really great then" said George wistfully "Wish you had of told us you were going to do that".

"We didn't really plan it" Harry admitted.

Angelina and Alicia who were wearing dazzling gowns of bright magenta smiled at the boys who returned them instantly.

"Well we're going to go in" said George to his brothers' "Catch you inside".

"Good Luck" said Alteo giving the twins the thumbs up.

Fred and George nodded curtly then as one led their dates into the Great Hall. Minutes passed and Harry began to wonder if perhaps Ginny had stood him up. The Caelin of Light desperately hoped two things as of this moment; that she hadn't in fact stood him up and that his brothers' hadn't noticed that he was looking rather like a sick glob of slime at present moment.

A moment later every single member of the brotherhood gasped and Ron said "Harry you lucky bastard!"

Hermione was standing atop the staircase dressed in a magnificent pink gown. The top part of the bodice hugged her form tightly the bottom of the torso part swooped out into a wonderful sort of layered pink waterfall. Each of the frills on Hermione's dress looked rather like a wave. Harry stared slack jawed at her but grew slightly disheartened when he remembered that she was here with someone else tonight as Hermione moved over to Viktor Krum. Hermione smiled directly at him and the Lord Emrys flinched slightly as he felt another presence enter his mind.

'_Novae if that's you I hope you taste as good as you told me Promise Phoenixes do!'_

'_Harry it's me, I just saw the look on your face, you don't need to worry Ginny's gonna be here soon it'll be worth the wait, I promise and you don't need to be jealous of him hon. I'm yours and yours alone. Viktor knew that before we even decided to go together". _

'_Okay' _Harry withdrew their connection and felt something nuzzling reassuringly against his neck.

"Pika!"

Harry petted her chin affectionately then turned back to the stairs. A second later Harry's jaw dropped open again. A silvery blonde angel was descending the stairwell. The Angel was dressed in a white ball gown with streaks of dark green through them. A small golden belt type ribbon was tied around her waist equipped with a bow sitting comfortably around her waist. Finally two fairy wings were attached to her back, Harry resembled her appearance to a rare garden princess but that was just his opinion. He glared at the fifth years who were ogling her and turned back to face the stairwell.

"Harry I say this again you lucky bastard!" laughed Ron.

"Who is that?" Harry stammered.

The angel reached the boys and smiled at them all appreciatively then winked at Harry. Recognition suddenly dawning on him Harry gasped "Fleur?"

She laughed her musical laugh and patted him on the opposite shoulder to the one that Pika was astride "I wonder if I should be disappointed that you did not recognize me".

Shaking her head the middle Delacour child kissed Harry upon the cheek then moved off to find her date.

"That has to be torture" Ron said "I mean keeping you waiting like this-"

But the youngest Weasley Male's train of thought had been completely lost. Daphne Greengrass was standing atopthe stairwell wearing a bright glittering green robe that flowed out at her back. She beamed down at Ron and walked down the stairs. Ron gulped and took his date into the Great Hall by the hand. Soon Charlee dressed in a gown of deepest amethyst walked down the stairs and led Alteo into the room.

Soon enough the only remaining members of the Brotherhood present in the room were Harry and Elrich. Shaymin nuzzled its master's neck affectionately as if to reassure him that everything would be alright. Elrich glanced up to the stairs again and his own jaw dropped to the floor. Gabrielle stood atop the stairs. She was dressed in a gown similar to her elder sister's except that the wings and belt were a deep shade of pink instead of gold. Gabrielle descendent the stairwell and gripped Elrich's hand.

"Do you want us to wait with you?"

"Don't worry about me" Harry negated his concerns "You go on in and I'll be in as soon as my date arrives".

"Alright" Elrich agreed "See you soon".

Elrich departed into the Great Hall and Harry was left to wait. The last Brotherhood member in the entrance hall. Hermione had told him not to be jealous but he couldn't avoid the little pang that surfaced in his chest. Two of his girls that he had already seen looked beyond perfect tonight but their attentions would be elsewhere and it wasn't like he was jealous or anything. No Hermione was jumping the gun on that on and wait what was I thinking about?

A dazzling coppery haired goddess had stepped into view at the top of the stairs. Her hair was elegantly curled in the way that her soft flame-like tresses cascaded over her shoulders. Her gown was a deep red with a section of white making up a majority of the posterior of the top half of the bodice. A tiara with a deep red ruby hung down just above her eyebrows. Ginny looked like a princess of fire and Harry was so stunned that his date had to snap her fingers to bring the poor Caelin of Light back to reality.

Harry jerked back in surprise and stammered "You look absolutely perfect".

Ginny blushed lightly and smiled at her bond-mate "You don't look half bad yourself, come on let's go in. I bet everyone's waiting for us".

'_Tonight should be about your bond-mates' _ Pika told Harry as she leapt off his shoulder and transformed into the large black dragon known as Zekrom and soared out of the doors to the entrance hall.

Harry felt a little bereavement watching the friend he had grown to have accustomed to have sitting on his shoulder flew away. He shook these thoughts from his mind and allowed himself to be steered into the great hall by his date. Harry immediately found a seat by Alteo, Charlee, Drake, Tori, Elrich and Gabrielle a plopped down beside his eldest cousin.

"Finally!" Gabrielle told Ginny "I thought the ball would start before you'd even get here!"

"Sorry" said Ginny meekly "I had to make sure I was perfect since I think Harry's a little disappointed that he didn't get to take all three of us tonight".

Harry however wasn't paying attention to the girly conversation instead he was laughing with Alteo, Elrich and Drake over the various pranks the Renegades had pulled over the years.

"I can't believe you guys did that to Uncle Moony!"

"Should've seen his face" agreed Alteo roaring with laughter "disturbing mental images for the rest of us though".

Harry took this time to glance around the great hall. He really liked the new designs that made the Great Hall look like an elaborate interior to some sort of ice palace. Odd crystal spikes hung down off the ceiling and Harry glanced down to view that the tables were also crafted out of the same ice that was present all around the Great Hall.

"Welcome students to the Yule Ball" said Dumbledore loudly "I want to congratulate you all on a wonderful year so far and we will settle down to some food before we move on to the awaited event this evening". The Headmaster sat back down and pulled up the menu before saying "Pork Chops!"

Harry glanced down at his own menu and said thoughtfully "Steak! Pork Chops!"

"Hungry Harry?" smirked Alteo.

"Shut up" Harry retorted "You know as well as I do that ever since we started training all of our appetites increased ten-fold!"

Alteo laughed and ordered what his cousin had and then all of the members of the table dug into the amazing meal with unrivalled vigour. Once all of the plates had been cleared Dumbledore invited the students to stand and said in a loud voice "Ladies and Gentlemen please welcome a very well-known Wizarding band The Wands of Discord!"

"Holy hell!" exclaimed Drake "They're like Punk Rock GODS!"

"I invite the champions to lead their dates onto the floor and begin our evening".

Harry took Ginny's hand and led her onto the Dance Floor. Harry noticed Hermione smiling at him appreciatively from some point on the dance floor being held by Krum ready to dance. He also noticed the Fleur was rather in the same manner by the Ravenclaw Quidditch Team Captain Roger Davies. Pushing down another denied wave of jealousy Harry prepared for the song to begin.

'_A hundred days have made me older since the last time that I saw your pretty face, a thousand lies have made me colder and I don't think I can look at this the same. All the miles that separate they disappear now when I'm dreaming of your face'._

Harry twirled Ginny around and led her confidently across the dance floor. Thanking Merlin for his mother teaching him and Alteo how to dance at the summer he continued to led the world fade away from the two of them. Ginny sighed in contentment at the feeling of her bond-mate's arms being wrapped around her for the starting slow song but happy that it wasn't too slow. A perfect opening to this night that was sure to be everything she had dreamed it to be.

'_I'm here without you baby but you're still on my lonely mind, I think about you baby and I dream about you all the time. I'm here without you baby but you're still with me in my dreams and tonight it's only you and me yeeeaaahhh'. _

Harry relished the feelings coursing through him at the moment and for probably the first time in the whole thing the Light Caelin found himself enjoying the empathetic connection ensured by the soul bond completely. He felt Ginny's love travelling up their connection and in turn he sent his own powerful love for her down the line. He was enjoying this night immensely and it was only just beginning.

The duo danced a few songs away but then as fate would have it Harry and Ginny felt their legs begin to tire then they sat back down with Alteo and Charlee who both appeared to be just aas exhausted.

"How the hell are the others managing to keep themselves upright? We've had at least six songs and they're still going like it's nothing!"

"It's probably because you two pigged out on food" shrugged Charlee.

"Ron's perfectly fine" protested Alteo.

"He didn't order anything except a small portion of chicken".

"WE ATE MORE THAN THE CONVEYOR BELT!?"

Charlee sighed "Yes, you ate more than the conveyor belt. I may be wrong but I think that he's trying to make this night perfect for Daph and that means he needs to be able to dance for as long as possible".

"It's been like half an hour" retorted Alteo.

Charlee sighed "you're such an anti-romantic".

Alteo gave her a cheeky look then hauled her back onto the dance floor.

Harry raised the punch glass to his lips and drank the entire contents in one gulp.

All of a sudden Neville joined them and he asked Harry "Tracey's dancing with one of her friend's could I take Ginny for a few dances?"

"It's up to her but be my guest" said Harry nonchalantly.

"Just a couple okay Neville then I want to be back with my Harry-Bear".

"Sure thing Ginny".

Harry kicked his feet up and sighed in contentment.

"You lazy bum!" James shot at him in between dancing with Lily.

Harry smirked at his father, but then leapt up and walked over to them and said with a small smile "Can I nick your date for a bit Prongsie?"

James laughed "Course Kid, mind you bring her back in one piece alright?"

"Fair enough" said Harry with a laugh.

James high fived his son a little trait that for some reason that every male member of the Potter-Black-Pendragon-Moonridge-Weasley-Lupin family had picked up on in the last few weeks. Harry led his mother across the floor and she said to him quietly "they all look wonderful tonight don't they?"

"Perfect" Harry corrected her, he sighed but tried to ignore the hurt inside him. Being the ever inquisitive mother that she was Lily Potter knew immediately what was bothering him "The rules do state only one date kiddo and besides that you did want to laze around and Ginny decided to dance with someone else for a while, it's not the end of the world and it certainly doesn't mean that they love you any less".

Harry danced with her a little longer than said quietly "I need some air".

Lily gazed to him sadly but allowed her son to leave the Hall anyway.

Harry slumped down against the trunk of a tree and sighed frustratedly. He had had a date and had momentarily slipped and had probably lost her company for a good deal of the night or at least until Tracey wanted Neville back again. Harry felt the remnants of a storm brewing inside him but his anger instantly dissipated when he saw a very beautiful girl with dark raven hair streaked with electric blue, emerald green eyes and bright Pikachu ears. She was dressed in a simple yellow ball gown and smiling down at Harry. She extended a hand down to him and said "Come on, you can't let a little jealously spoil your night".

"I'm not jealous Violetta" said Harry firmly.

"Oh yes" said Violetta sarcastically "And I'm not a Pikachu".

Harry however chose to ignore that comment and led his familiar into the Great Hall. The duo danced for several songs and Harry felt the negative mood he was in two minutes prior fade away into nothingness. He laughed exuberantly as he lifted Violetta into the air and swung her around. Violetta smiled as she felt an unfamiliar jolt in the region of her stomach but pushed the feeling from her mind and decided to focus on dancing with Harry.

"Roger d'you mind if I pop away for a short while?"

"To get with that Potter right?" said Roger sarcastically.

"You know that was the condition of me attending with you".

"I may not get you permanently but tonight you're mine!" he hissed.

Without any preamble Fleur slapped the Quidditch Captain right against the cheek and stormed towards Harry.

"Hey Violetta, can I have Harry now"

"Be my guest" the Electro-morph responded "I was only keeping him occupied since he was being a jealous prat".

"Was not!" Harry protested.

"In denial" chimed Violetta before she skipped off to find someone to shock erm I mean dance with.

"She's going to be the death of me" said Harry "Or at least the cause of permanent paralysis".

"You were jealous weren't you?" Fleur asked him very seriously.

"No" but at his bond-mates look he sighed "Well a little but can you honestly blame me?"

"No I can't" she agreed "Hermione and Ginny both look absolutely perfect tonight and I bet that I'm not that harsh on the eyes this evening either".

"You're as perfect as they are".

Fleur smiled gratefully and began to allow Harry to lead their dances across the crystalline floors of the Great Hall. Meanwhile Elrich was confidently leading Gabrielle across the floor each of them bore a satisfied smile on their faces. Presumably from the fact that they had outdone public humiliation to earn this night with each other. Neville and Ginny were seated now and just chatting idly about their respective dates. Hermione was dancing with Viktor still but Harry had lost all concerns with his jealously after he realized that he was just being immature and needed to grow up slightly.

"You're really good at this" Fleur smiled at him "Did Professor Lily manage to blackmail you?"

"Nah I sort of purposely learnt how" he said blushingly "I erm thought that any skill is valuable to have even if I had to put up with Padfoot and Morningstar tease me mercilessly about it for days on end".

Fleur smiled and began to soak in the wonderful feelings that Harry was sending down the bond for some reason the powerful love that Harry sent down the length of the bond awakened powers in her that Fleur thought impossible. It was if her very vision was sharpening and if she were totally honest it kind of scared her.

"Viktor would you mind if I took a few dances with Harry?"

"Of course Herm-own-ninny".

Hermione sighed and walked over to Harry and Fleur "My turn?"

"Of course Mimi" said Harry and Fleur in unison.

Fleur departed to go and dance with Viktor since her original partner had left a few moments ago in a huff (not that she cared). Harry enjoyed the first couple of dances with Hermione and she told him quietly "You need to stop feeling like we're gonna be stolen from you, you're the only one we want and nothing will ever change that".

"I know Mimi" Harry sighed "It's just that-"

Hermione cut him off sharply by kissing him square on the lips "Nothing".

Harry nodded meekly and continued to enjoy the time with one of his bond-mates.

The two of them dwindled the night down in a tender embrace that held only love and compassion within its confines.

Harry and Hermione enjoyed taking turns in leading the dancing merely for their own amusement but soon enough the time came for Ginny to reclaim her date.

….

All in all Harry had enjoyed the ball and as he walked back to the Emrys common room with arms around all of his girls he realized that he was indeed a lucky guy and he could never take his girls for granted no matter what happened.

END CHAPTER

Well hopefully you enjoyed this version of the ball and see you all next time. Please review.


	74. I'm Totally Screwed Over

DC: Me no own

Dedicated to Dark lelouch3221

CHAPTER SEVENTY FOUR: I'M TOTALLY SCREWED OVER!

"Hogwarts!" said Dumbledore brightly "I have some excellent news for you all!"

"This can't be good" Drake muttered to Harry.

"In light of the wonderful things that the Triwizard Tournament has accomplished we invite you to have a holiday until three days before the Tournament's Second Task in February. Foreign students are of course welcome to stay with a friend if their parents or guardians consent to it otherwise you are also welcome to stay here at Hogwarts for the duration of this extended holiday which will allow our champions some time to work out the clue to the second task, that is all and I hope you will all take the required rest and relaxation that I am forcing onto you".

"I take that back" said Drake immediately "Grandfather Albus is a legend!"

Harry laughed "So hilarious how you seem to be able to change tack right in the space of a few seconds".

"Oh shut up" Drake responded taking a bite out of his chicken sandwich.

"Well it's a nice sentiment anyway" shrugged Elrich "So how're we gonna spend the break anyway?"

"I think I'll just go see what Mum's doing and head back to Potter Manor" said Harry "You guys can shoot over if you want".

"Nah" said Drake "sorry mate but I think I might stay at Hogwarts this time round".

"I'm gonna see if I can go to Moonridge Manor" Elrich added "Just spend some time getting to know my Parents".

"Seems like a good enough idea" agreed Harry "Well, I'll be getting ready to leave. See you guys in February yeah?"

"Sure thing Harry" the two responded.

Harry got up from the Emrys table and departed from the Great Hall. He turned down the hallway and something caught his attention Zabini was pointing his wand directly at Luna and smirking deeply "So you're little Loony".

"Please just let me go" she said weakly.

"Nah, I think I'm gonna have a little fun with you" said Zabini "No one cares enough to save the little freak".

Something broke in the recesses of Harry's mind. _Freak! _Vernon Dursley's words echoed in his mind over and over again "Zabini step away from her!"

The heir to the Zabini family smirked at him then aimed his wand directly at Harry "Oerci Wyiall!"

Harry narrowly sidestepped the spell and pulled out his own wand "Porti di Perecini!"

Zabini was toppled headfirst into Harry's magical portal. He didn't know where he sent him but Harry vaguely heard a rather high-pitched girlish scream and an all-encompassing splash.

"You alright?" Harry asked the diminutive blond cautiously.

"Fine" Luna agreed getting to her feet and giving Harry a friendly hug "Thanks I don't know what he would've made me do if you hadn't of showed up".

"No problem" said Harry but he didn't notice the golden light that began to surround their bodies until it was too late and Lord Emrys screamed in shock as yet another soul bond formed.

When the youngest Potter regained consciousness he gazed down at Luna's prone form, gave a strangled feminine scream and sprinted away.

"Here we go again" sighed Ginny "the legendary runaway returns".

"What did I do?" Luna asked her sadly.

"Nothing" said Hermione walking over "Harry just has a bad reaction to soul bonds".

"And it looks like we may be about to witness his worst yet" Fleur cut in.

"Sorry that we couldn't make it to you in time Zabini's been giving all of us trouble since Parkinson got tossed into the void by Al".

….

'**THIS ISN'T FAIR!" **bellowed Harry sending a powerful energy wave out of his hand into an old ballistae. He spun around and screamed at another old tower reducing it to nothing but rubble "**I'M TOTALLY SCREWED OVER AGAIN! WHY THE HELL CAN'T I JUST BE NORMAL FOR ONE GOD DAMN TIME! IT'S NOT FAIIIIIIRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!" **

Harry destroyed countless amounts of the abandoned sections of Hogwarts. He used lightning bolts to restore his energy and continued to relentlessly destroy everything in sight. Harry must've spend hours destroying everything he could get his hands on until he finally passed into the void known as unconsciousness once more.

END CHAPTER

Sorry about the length but thought this deserved its own chapter.


	75. Bringing The Army Together

JMLeeCurtis: your OC will be paired with Regulus and shall debut in the OOTP arc. I'm not sure about McGonnagall scenes but I'm sure they'll crop up sooner or later. Sorry about not being forthcoming with the review reviews I tend to write the chapters before I do AN's as this as always made more sense to me however this means that sometimes I think I've done the review responses when I actually haven't. I agree with your comments on Luna she's my favourite HP girl as well so I know how you feel. Probably at the start of the OOTP arc as this arc Is rather full of things at the moment.

DC: ME no own

Dedicated to Dark Lelouch3221

CHAPTER SEVENTY FIVE: BRINGING THE ARMY TOGETHER

Harry slowly opened his eyes and found himself staring at the ceiling of the Hospital Wing and to him he almost sighed in contentment at the familiar surroundings but he restrained himself as he considered this was a very serious matter and shouldn't be taken lightly at all. Lord Emrys sat up in the bed of the hospital wing to see his mother glaring at him.

"Erm hi mum" said the Caelin of Light nervously.

"Don't you Erm hi mum me Harry Potter" she said angrily "You've left a poor girl in a right state again from what you just did! You don't think Harry!"

"But I-"

"Yes, we all get it by now! When you're angry or scared you freak out and decide that you should blow up everything in sight!" Lily shot back "You need to apologize right now young man!"

"Kinda incarcerated" he said angrily.

"Stop overdramatizing everything you're fourteen not four!" Lily snapped but she sighed and pressed on anyway "Luna gets treated here at Hogwarts the same way that Vernon used to treat you Harry. I think she needs someone to comfort her more than anyone else I know. She doesn't show it but she is greatly affected by the way those horrible bullies treat her. She doesn't mind if random people are the ones calling her 'Loony' but the serious bullying has conformed her to become an unsure young girl Harry and you've probably succeeded in hurting her".

"Great" said Harry sarcastically "Anything else I can mess up while we're at it?"

"Just apologize oh and you'd better be inviting all of the girls over for the break, I've already spoken to their parents and they say it's up to them".

"You know Luna's parents?"

Lily nodded "Her mother and I were spell crafters together but please don't bring the subject of her mother up around Luna as she's quite sensitive about it".

"I won't" Harry promised.

"Good boy, now the girls are waiting for you and I suggest you'd better be ready for a far worse telling off than I just gave you".

Harry gulped but got to his feet nonetheless and departed with a great sigh from the Hospital Wing. Fate in Harry's opinion had a very strange and cruel sense of humour and the youngest Potter mused that the deity probably got bored and messed with people's lives merely for its on enjoyment. Pushing these thoughts from his mind Harry walked less-than-confidently into the Emrys Common Room and as Harry had predicted it was empty apart from he and four others.

"So you finally decided to face us then?"

Harry rubbed the back of his head sheepishly "I kinda only regained consciousness a few minutes ago".

"We thought we'd just give you this chance to adjust" said Luna quietly "I know that your other girls expect more from you but I don't want you to feel like you're being bullied into accepting me".

Harry sighed and sat down beside his newest bond-mate "I would never feel that way. I can't be bullied into anything especially if Zabini's the example you're going by".

Luna gave out a weak chuckle but her eyes bore into Harry's, the crystal blue of her Irises glimmering with hope. Harry kissed her gently on the cheek and said softly into her ear "Welcome to the bond little one".

Luna blushed at the pet name but managed to keep her wits about her long enough to say "Thanks, it means a lot".

"Harry was your little explosion just a show?" exclaimed Ginny.

Harry smirked "More like testing my limits and besides you riled me up just to push me further so it's only fair that I get a little retribution here and there".

'Fair enough" the youngest Weasley sighed dispassionately.

"Looks like Gin-Gin doesn't like losing" smiled Harry sporting a mock-innocent grin but his features instantly warped into a serious manner and he added "Oh my mum wanted me to ask you all something".

"And what's that?" inquired a confused Fleur.

"She was wondering if you guys wanted to spend this break we've got at Potter Manor".

'I'd love to" beamed Ginny and Luna ecstatically "Your mum is wonderful!"

"I wouldn't mind it but I've got a tonne of work to do".

"Oh lighten up Mimi!" Fleur chastised her "You can _Study _at Potter Manor if you have to".

Hermione blushed as she interpreted the double meaning but Harry just sat there as clueless as before however he decided to hurry their answers up "Well? Only I've got to tell her and we're leaving today".

"We're in" said Ginny and Luna in unison.

"My only other alternative is to stay at Hogwarts so I guess I'm coming with you" said Fleur happily.

Hermione sighed but everyone in the room knew that it was just an act "Looks like I have no choice, I'll come too".

Harry beamed at them and exclaimed "Excellent!" before he sprinted out of the Emrys Common Room in search of his mother once more. Harry was so engrossed in his happiness that he didn't notice the very evil smirks all of his bond-mates' were sporting.

"Tease Harry Phase One engaged" said Fleur "This is going to be fun".

"I don't know that we should do this Fleur I mean Harry could end up not wanting to have anything to do with us".

"Mimi" said Fleur wisely "We're not gonna force him to do anything at all. That's sick and I would never stoop to the level of a common rapist. No we're just going to show dearest Lord Emrys what he's been missing out on".

"Al!"

"Ugh Harry please don't collide with me all the time!"

"Sorry cuz, anyway are you coming back to the manor with us?"

"Duh" said Alteo as if he were talking to an idiot "I live there don't I?"

"Err right" Harry jumped back into reality "Anyway have you seen mum? I have to tell her that the girls say that they want to come over for the break".

"Last I heard she was in her office, but Harry you need to come down to the chamber first Ron's had an idea and he wants all of us to hear him out before we go off on this impromptu holiday".

"Ron had an idea? God the world must really be ending. Anyway let's go down and see what he wants".

Harry and Alteo journeyed through the school corridors towards Moaning Myrtle's bathroom once more. They had grown accustomed to this journey having taken it so often that they could simply weave through the corridors without being even slightly detected by anyone.

The duo stepped up to the Chamber's entrance, opened and flew into the opening. Using their phase technique they appeared at the second doorway and a moment later they had walked over to stand by the rest of the Brotherhood.

"What's the idea?" Alteo asked Ron.

"Well Voldemort has his Death Eaters right?" Ron asked them all.

"Yeah" the other members of the brotherhood responded wondering exactly where he was going with this.

"Well shouldn't we build our own army?"

"Wow" said Fred in amazement "He actually has a good idea once in a blue moon!"

"We'll need to recruit only those we can truly trust" said George vehemently.

"Don't you think we're kinda rushing into this idea?" said Neville hesitantly.

"It may be reckless" Harry agreed "But we'll need to focus our attention on Voldemort and the Chaeling. We don't want to have to watch our backs against the Death Eaters".

"So what do we do?" Elrich asked his elder cousin.

"We create our own core of Wizarding soldiers named The Life Restorers".

"That's kind of like an opposite of the Death Eaters" mused Drake.

"I kind of created it to be like that" Harry divulged "But unlike Voldemort we won't just led random people join just because they're Purebloods. We'll need a system and we'll need to train everyone who joins our core".

"Who're you planning to add to the group so far?" Drake asked the Caelin of Light.

"Apart from us I have really no idea" Harry shrugged "Except I'm going to offer Dom a position when I next see him and I think both Krum and Cedric will be good allies to have".

"Shouldn't we let the Order handle the Death Eaters?"

"Nev" said Harry sadly "Sorry to tell you this but the Order spends too much time trying to gain reconnaissance on Voldemort's plans and they sort of rely on the Inotia members of the Order to do the serious fighting because they have neglected to prepare themselves adequately. The only members of the Order that really have any real magical competence is Dad, Uncles Moony, Reggie, Eddy and Tomix Padfoot, Grandfather Albus, Venom, Grandmother Minnie and of course my mum. The rest were hired for their other skills like being in a place where our side can gain favour or have a close seat within the dark side".

"That's very philosophical mate" said Ron "So where do we begin?"

Harry flicked his wand and a piece of parchment dropped into his hand and he laid it on the table that the Brotherhood had strategically placed in the chamber for moments like this.

Harry wrote at the top of the page in large capital letters 'THE LIGHT RESTORERS'

He proceeded to jot his name down and hand the quill to the next person in their circle which coincidentally happened to be the starter of this idea, Ron. The Caelin all took turns writing their names down on the parchment. Harry was about to pocket it once more but Drake quickly cut him off "Perhaps we should cast protect protective enchantments on it? I mean it wouldn't do to have our soldiers betray us".

"There'll be no need" Harry explained "Every person on this list on this list minus us will have to take an Unbreakable Vow to never betray us and to honour the secrecy of this group".

"Like a Fealty arrangement?" Alteo asked his cousin uncertainly.

"Exactly like that Al" confirmed Harry "Anyone who goes dark is scum but those who abandon their comrades are lower than scum".

"Totally agreed" chimed the other members of the brotherhood "So shall we go talk to Krum and Cedric before we leave for the break?"

"We should probably check if they're still here first" Neville chastised them.

Harry extracted his copy of the Marauder's Map from his pocket and laid it on the table "I solemnly swear that I am up to no good!"

The blank parchment weaved into the designs of the Marauder's Map showing all of Hogwarts and what every member of the castle was doing at that precise moment.

"Cedric's in the Library" said Harry "And Krum's hanging out at the Quidditch Pitch".

"We'll go and get Cedric" said Fred and George.

"And we'll go get Krum" cut in Drake and Alteo.

"Alright men" said Harry with a nod "bring them back as soon as you can".

All four nodded and phased out of sight at precisely the same moment.

"So what're you two got planned for the break?"

Neville smiled "I'm entering the young prospect's project through the Inotia".

"Aren't you too young?" Ron asked him.

"Ordinarily yeah" Neville affirmed "but Uncle pulled a few strings and I'm just receiving the training and I can choose it as a career after Hogwarts if I want or I can do something else".

"That sounds like a good plan" said Ron "I however have no idea what I want to do after Hogwarts, I mean I could never steal Auntie Lil's job no matter how good I am at Potions besides I could never be content just sitting around here teaching kids, I might be starting a new potions company that deals with the invention of new potions".

"What sort of Potions?"

"All sorts" shrugged Ron "but I'd like to start by finding a way to strengthen the wolfsbane potion or better yet cure the affliction entirely".

"Uncle Remus would be very thankful" Harry smiled "Have you tried yet?"

Ron's ears burned slightly red and he stammered out his admission nervously "Well I've tried a few times and I've created a version of the Wolfsbane that will give the Werewolf conscious control of their transformation. Enabling them to transform at will and preventing the moon from engaging their transformations the only difference that a werewolf that has taken my potion feels on the full moon is heightened senses".

"Why haven't you told us sooner!?" Harry explained.

"Well I had to test it didn't I?" Ron retorted.

"Well how on earth did you test it?" Neville asked the Caelin of wind eagerly.

"A six year old was bitten about a month ago and I offered my potion to St. Mungo's and for lack of a better option they used it and it was a large success. I earn quite a bit of money supplying them with their stock of Lycanthropy-Faith Potion".

"So Remus hasn't taken it?" Harry asked Ron.

"Well he's going to" Ron divulged "But he's busy with work and hasn't had an opportunity to collect his vial yet so I think I'll drop into the ministry over this impromptu break and give it to him.

"That sounds like a good idea" said Neville "I never expected you to be a Potions genius".

Ron shrugged "Snape really damaged my talent in the subject with his demeaning attitude".

"How did you even get the rarer ingredients anyway?"

"Well Venom gave them to me" shrugged Ron "He has access to a lot of things through his influence at the Inotia and as soon as I told him what I was trying to do he jumped in to assist me in any way he could".

"Are you sure it's not just cuz you're pretty much his son-in-law?" Harry chuckled but then quickly returned to his serious expression "What made you want to craft the Potion anyway?"

"Well Remus taught us a lot in third year and he's become like family was one reason. I hated seeing someone experience pain like that when I knew them as family and I wanted to do something good for a change. If circumstances were different and we hadn't been through as many of these crazy life changing experiences that we have over the years I'm sure that I would have been a giant prat this year. I probably would've stormed off in a jealous huff that you were adding something else to your fame and not talked to you for weeks on end just because I thought you were getting handed another piece of the fame cake so to speak".

"I'm sure many people will find it hard to believe that a fourteen year old crafted a potential full cure to Wolfsbane" Neville countered "Especially since he's been thought as most to be the laziest person in fourth year".

Ron shrugged nonchalantly "who cares what other people think? I did something for someone without an ulterior motive".

"A world first maybe" Elrich cut in "Where did you get all of this knowledge in Potions anyway? I myself find it hard to believe even with a natural talent at Potions that you could brew a supposedly impossible Potion when you're only a mere fourth year student".

Ron's ears reddened again "Well there's quite a bit of Potions knowledge stored in the head of Solstice."

"That's where you've been sneaking off to?" Neville asked "We thought you were just sneaking off for some alone time with miss ice queen".

"She's not technically an ice queen anymore" laughed Elrich.

"Anyway Ron you were saying" Harry cut the two off.

"Well I opened the first book thinking I usually got reading unless we were doing Brotherhood training but I found myself totally engrossed in it and soon enough I was sneaking out for a couple of hours before I went to bed to study the Potions that my ancestor left behind for his descendants".

"This is so intense" said Harry "You're really different than what most people would expect".

Ron shrugged "Harry you give the perfect example that the media don't know shit about anything I don't know what I was thinking in first year".

"They were right about one thing" said Neville "Harry defeated Voldemort as a baby other than that the rest is just theories".

"Utter garbage if you ask me" agreed Ron.

"Hey Ron d'you think you could start brewing Potions for the Brotherhood?"

"What sort of Potions?"

Harry gave Ron a serious look and said "Everything and anything that will assist us in toppling Voldemort".

"Well I should have guessed you'd say that" laughed Ron "what's taking the other so long?"

"You've gotta remember that Cedric and Krum haven't been through Novae's endurance training".

Ron shuddered at the memory "Oh yeah".

"We've all benefitted from it immensely though" Neville countered.

"Definitely" said Elrich "We can do more with a little amount of energy it really helps with our powers as well as everything else".

Harry glanced down at his watch and looked back to Ron "Just give them a few more minutes".

"So what's your plan for the break anyway?"

"I'll probably just try and do some digging in the Potter Family Library to see if there's some skills that we've missed that we could possibly learn"

"Could you try and find a few Potions books for me?" said Ron "Hermione told me a while ago about a muggle device called a Grenade. I reckon if I used the right flask and potion I could create a Wizarding version of it".

"Good idea and sure I'll look around for some. Any requests Elrich, Nev?"

"I'm set" said Elrich "I've got of my own material that is sure to be in the Moonridge Library"

"I'm pretty much the same" said Neville.

"Well then you guys search your library and we'll each bring back what we find" Harry told them "and Ron?"

"Yeah?"

"See if Slytherin left behind some more advanced books on Parslemagic. The last one really only explained to us how to master speaking it so we need to see if he actually left one behind that teaches one how to actually manifest it as a magic".

At this moment there was a second noise and the other four members of the brotherhood that had gone to collect their new additions reappeared.

"Where are we?" Cedric asked them.

"Welcome to the Chamber of Secrets" said Harry in a deadly serious voice.

"Is this where you fought that Basilisk?"

Harry nodded "that it is. I have come to you both in our hour of need. You may not know this but Voldemort is scheduled to return to power very soon and myself and the rest of my brothers are at the centre of his storm. We believe that the best way to combat Voldemort's army is to have an army of our own".

"Army of your own?"

"We plan to combat the Death Eaters with a group we have dubbed the Light Restorers" Harry explained "We will train these 'Light Restorers to be the warriors' that take on Voldemort's soldiers while we focus on the dark tosser and his Chaeling".

"That sounds good and all" said Cedric "But what's the catch? I mean you train us to be strong enough to face down Voldemort's forces and we get to be able to defend ourselves properly but what do you lot get in return?"

Harry sighed "Well I suppose we get the fact that we can focus on our fated battle but the catch is that you must take an unbreakable vow not to betray or reveal our secrets to anyone no matter who they are"

"That sounds fair" said Krum "You have proved yourself to be quite the fighter and a decent flier if I may say so myself. I might have words to the team selectors so that you may be entered in a national team. I bet anyone would pay millions to have a seeker who flies as well as you do. I will take the Unbreakable Vow and join the cause to down Lord Voldemort and his Death Eaters".

Cedric sighed "I don't know. I want to be strong enough to face him but I'm not sure that an Unbreakable Vow is really necessary".

"Well it was the condition that anyone entered the Light Restorers" Harry explained "Even our closest friends will be taking this vow. Not that we distrust them but we want to ensure that everyone in our army is protected".

"If I take this Unbreakable Vow will you yourselves also take it?"

"I will" said Harry without hesitation.

"As will we" the rest of the brotherhood responded firmly.

"Okay we'll start with me" said Harry "Alteo, if you'll cast the spell".

"Do you Harry James Potter swear on your life and your magic to follow the rules and honour code of Wizardry placed into law by Photas Caelin of Light?"

"I do".

"And do you swear to never betray anyone whose name goes down on this list and swears loyalty under the unbreakable vow?"

"I do".

"Your Fate is sealed Harry Potter welcome to the Light Restorers".

A tattoo of a dark white phoenix appeared on Harry's left forearm. The Caelin of light smiled at the mark and stepped back to his original spot "Don't worry this is only a mark to increase magical output and automatically increase your stamina and magical cores tenfold".

One by one each of the boys took the mark of the Phoenix and after the process were complete each of the boys sat around the table and Harry laid down several maps and other objects to do with reconnaissance such as Pocket Sneakoscopes and a large foe sat erected in the centre of the table.

"So what's our first manner of business?"

"Well welcome to the Light Restorers I suppose" shrugged Harry "We're all going on a short break so I just want to say keep your eyes' open and be prepared for some intense training when we return to Hogwarts".

"Oh Harry before we forget" said Cedric "there's something we feel we should share with you since we think you're the only Seeker Champion that hasn't figured out the clue to your egg yet. When you get home tonight take the egg for a bath or a swim. You'll understand what we mean it's best to mull things over in some hot water".

"Thanks" said Harry gratefully "Well we'd better go".

END CHAPTER

Hopefully that's a more respectable length for a chapter lol. See you all next time!

Void Of Eternal Darkness.


	76. The Reverse Lord Returns

Here's seventy six

DC: me no own

Dedicated to Dark lelouch3221

CHAPTER SEVENTY SIX: THE REVERSE LORD RETURNS

Zabini landed with a giant splash in the ocean. The young Slytherin was surrounded by a group of greyish fins that the second leader of the Slytherin gang recognized instantly. He paled in fear as he realized that these Sharks were very hungry and there was no way out for him as he couldn't spot land anywhere. The fourth year's eyes snapped shut as the first shark leapt at him but Zabini felt himself being lifted skyward by a rather red looking arm.

"Who are you?" the boy stammered out.

"I am Del" said the creature simply "The Anti-God of this realm, I have many names across the universes, Satan, The Devil, more commonly I can be referred to as Janemba but I go by Del for the sake of simplicity".

"What d'you want with me?"

Del laughed maniacally for a moment but quickly regained his serious demeanour "You have discovered one of the Caelin's weaknesses in a very short amount of time and that makes me believe that you will be able to serve me in the best possible way. You see I am the elder god's evil counterpart. When Fate created a deity to manage this universe she could not maintain the negative energy in his form so instead she tried to prevent the darkness from entering him thus creating me".

"Where do I come in?'

"I was getting to that!" snapped Del angrily "So unless you want me to drop you back to your death I would shut up!"

Zabini whimpered but remained totally silent.

"I want to revive my most loyal servant and accomplice. The Reverse Lord and I think you of all people will be the most suitable person for this role".

Zabini nodded but still remained silent.

"We shall go now and I will reveal to you the powers that you will now have access to".

Del broke up into little blocks of coloured energy and he and Zabini vanished from this plane.

"Welcome Blaise Zabini to the Reverse World!"

"Whoa!" exclaimed Zabini getting to his feet "It's incredible here!"

Del smiled a viscous, glorified smile "Yes while heavily distorted the reverse world is incredibly beautiful".

The world that Del had indicated was a world that was broken apart sections of land hovering in the air connected by strange formations of rock and periodically around the place there was bubbles everywhere that showed depictions of the real word within their depths.

"Giratina!" called Del as loud as he could.

A large grey creature flew into sight. It had red and gold all over its body and many black wings with red claws at the tips. Finally the creatures face was golden and breaming red eyes bore down onto the duo of Del and Zabini.

'_What is it Lord Janemba_?'

"I have come to offer you your new partner and lost child Lord Giratina"

'_This boy_?'

"Aye" Del confirmed then he turned to Zabini "place your hand atop thy Reverse Lord's head lost child".

Zabini timidly moved over to the giant deity and lowered his hand to be placed directly on the beast's forehead.

The heir to the Zabini family roared in agony as a mark of a dark skull became emblazoned on his palm. The skull itself had the same eyes as Giratina and had the same gold covering over its mouth that the actual Reverse Lord did.

"It is done" said Del happily "You are now the Reverse Child but I think you need a proper title".

"Title?"

"It wouldn't fit to call you that pathetic human name anymore you need a name that will inspire fear and malice into your enemies wherever you go".

"Acanthus the blood" smirked Zabini "A dark name that will inspire fear and hide my true identity from our enemies".

Del raised a hand and let out a yell. Instantly Zabini became enshrouded in a dark shadow and when it cleared Zabini wore a dark black cloak with a hood upturned to conceal his face. A metallic mask of a golden Skull masked the new Reverse Child's form.

"Welcome to the winning side Acanthus" smirked Del "We will crush the Caelin at our feet!"

Both dark warriors roared with all-encompassing maniacal laughter.

END CHAPTER

There is Zabini's true fate in this story hope you all enjoyed this chapter.


	77. Ceretas Is Born!

Here's seventy seven

DC: Me no own

Dedicated to Dark Lelouch3221

CHAPTER SEVENTY SEVEN: CERETAS IS BORN!

Harry approached the fireplace in the headmaster's office and cried out "POTTER MANOR!"

Lord Emrys felt the familiarly unpleasant sensations of being flung through endless fireplaces' accompanied by the usual unrelenting spins that were associated with this form of travel as he approached his father's ancestral home. Without further ado the Caelin of light was flung mercilessly right into the table of Potter Manor's dining room table and fell into unconsciousness.

"Ugh" the youngest Potter groaned as he felt himself being shaken back into reality "I really need to learn how to stick a landing".

"You'd think you would've gotten better with it over this amount of time" chuckled Alteo "But I merely phased here much, much less damaging than floo travel".

Harry groaned "Why didn't I think of that?"

Alteo shrugged "Dunno, anyway should we start practicing the Fusion this holiday that we've got?"

Harry smiled "Well we've got the theory so I don't see why we shouldn't start to practice but I think we should correct the form before we actually try to join into one being lest we get it wrong and become something less than favourable".

"Totally agree with that" Alteo shuddered as images of a fat, weirdly dressed sort of combined warrior entered his mind unbidden.

Suddenly the flames flared green once more and Charlee entered the dining room as though she had merely been walking to Potter Manor rather than using a magical fire to move between areas.

"It's rigged I tell you" Harry swore vehemently.

"Not my fault you're useless at it" laughed Charlee as Hermione stepped out behind her.

The two girls took seats at the dining table and soon after they were seated the rest of the visitors walked into the dining room from the flames easily one by one.

"Right" said Fleur "let's go up to Charlee's room for some girl talk" she told all of the female members of the room "there's some things we need to discuss".

Harry and Alteo paled but tried their best to ignore the girls traversing the dining room and exiting through the hall.

"Let's push that from our mind for the moment Al, they're up to something and it most likely cannot be good in any sense of the word. For now let's start working on the Fusion technique".

The two Potter cousins departed from the room and walked out through the hall. Harry led the way down a few of the manor's corridors until they finally entered the training room that James and Tomix had set up for them.

Harry lay the Mangekyrun Book he had received from Dom at the duo's feet and said "Well here we go Al, let's start"

Alteo gulped and prepared himself for the most crucial part of his and his cousin's training.

Harry and Alteo stood side by side a few meters apart and Harry said "The book explains it as two rivers joining together. The rivers grow closer and closer until the wizards' converge at two single points. The floodgates open and the two rivers pour into each other and become one, let's begin".

Harry and Alteo moved closer together slowly and uncertainly following the instructions the book gave them. The duo moved their arms over their head to face their fusion partner. Harry and Alteo jolted their arms t the opposite sides and lifted their knees to face the same direction that their arms had moved. The Potter cousins took the final position, their index fingers joined and they were stanced in position with their left legs knelt and their right leg extended in a diagonal position.

The Lords Emrys and Gryffindor must've been doing this for hours because just as they were beginning to gain confidence in the steps James entered the training room with a curious expression gracing his features and asked "What're you guys moving like that for?"

"Practicing the Fusion Technique" clarified Harry "We think it's the way to defeat Del".

"Two Caelin in one body?" James asked timidly "Oh god, I pity Del".

"Well apparently from what Novae's been telling us Del is stronger than the Caelin by quite a reasonable amount" Alteo divulged "but according to Harry's book the fusion doesn't merely combine the two warriors. It actually conjoins them into an entirely new being".

"That's crazy!" James shouted "Have you thought of any other way to increase the Fusion's power?"

"Some" Harry admitted "But nothing concrete enough to try yet".

"What'd you come up for anyway?" Alteo asked his Uncle.

"Well I was wondering if you lot had arrived yet cause the girls are locked in Charlee's room and I tried to ask them but was hexed out".

"Figures" laughed Harry then he turned to Al "Shall we give it a go?"

"The Fusion?" Alteo paled.

"Why not? We've got the form down and I reckon we can give it a go. Practice makes perfect after all".

Alteo nodded timidly and the boys took their positions once more.

The duo of the Caelin of Light and Darkness shut their eyes and began to emit their auras. The two were trying to match their magical output equally in order to successfully create the empathetic connection needed to become a single entity. A moment later they nodded confirmatively to their opposite and began the steps.

"FU…"

Harry and Alteo repeated the first steps and jolted their arms to the sides once more along with the raised knees.

"SION…"

"HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

Their fingertips connected and a soft golden glow surrounded their bodies. For a few moments James had thought they had failed because the light remained steadfast and unyielding but the Potter patriarch needn't have worried for a moment later the light dissipated and the new entity came completely into view. He looked slightly taller than Harry and Alteo alone, in facthe was almost equal in height to James himself who was a fully grown man. The new being took on the appearance of both teens alone. He had Harry's spike up hair with a single streak of snow white, each of his eyes was a different colour. His left bore a striking resemblance to Harry's own powerful green eyes and his right eye was the powerful awe-inspiring presence that Dumbledore's usually bore from his own eyes. This warrior was far leaner and chiselled then the Caelin leaders alone, he was dressed in white baggy karate pants tied off with a green sash and a dark green sleeveless jacket that just reached his upper torso.

"Whoa!" exclaimed James eagerly "Who're you?"

"Name's Ceretas" the fusion proclaimed emotionlessly "Photas and Ceres combined".

"How do you feel?"

"Powerful" shrugged Ceretas nonchalantly "All of this power in one body is incredible!"

"How long does this form last?"

Ceretas just smirked and said "Separate!"

A golden light encompassed the warrior once more and a moment later the light cleared and Harry and Alteo were sitting exhaustedly on the floor "Did we manage it?"

"It was spectacular!" James rushed out "I've never seen anything like it!"

"I think there was a problem" Alteo cut in "I mean I felt that our powers were uneven".

"They were perfectly compatible" Harry corrected "But I feel as though you're right we could've been a lot stronger. Maybe we have to train that form as well".

"We'll probably have to train this as well" Alteo mused "But I felt something strange in that form, like a brewing rage that I couldn't even begin to fathom if the blood of innocent is spilt"

END CHAPTER

I decided to bump up the fusion a bit so that the boys can train their fused form in time for Del.

Void Of Eternal Darkness


	78. The Truth Hurts

Sithlorde1988: you win the OC contest cause no one else entered lol. Glad you like it and hope you enjoy the chapter!

Floyddickey: there will be in time my friend patience will be rewarded and I might just do that when I get some free time!

Lazyninja421: haha they will stuff it up one time or a few lol but I thought I should be nice to them with what Harry finds out this chap! Lol

Hpnut1: thanks and here's another chapter!

DC: Me No Own

Dedicated to Dark Lelouch3221

CHAPTER SEVENTY EIGHT: THE TRUTH HURTS

"Well now that that's covered" James cut in "I think you should hide this particular skill from the dark tosser and his slaves".

Harry laughed "Dad we're not going to use the fusion against old snakeface when we can topple him so easily even in using our lowest power output".

"The form is for when we face Del and that battle alone" said Alteo firmly "but I think we're going to need something more, I mean even if we transformed at our highest level of power we probably would still get kicked to the curb by that thing".

"Maybe it's not in you that the power will come from" James mused "anyway I think it would be a good idea to include the girls in your training".

"Why's that?" Harry asked confusedly.

"Well let's face it they're your bonded right?" and without waiting for an answer James pressed on "and I'll bet the entire fortune of the Potter family that them being so closely intertwined with you will inspire our great friend Voldemort to use them against you before you can even blink".

"So that means?" Alteo cut in.

James sighed, these boys no matter how powerful still had their bouts of stupidity but as the Potter patriarch reasoned they were still kids and needed some guidance at times so he should cut them a break "It means that maybe if they were a bit more well versed in practical magic like offensive and defensive spells maybe you wouldn't have to be constantly paranoid that they were going to get taken from you".

"Makes sense" Harry and Alteo agreed "But-"

"I know you want to keep them away from danger" James interrupted "but the day they soul bonded with you was the day that sealed their fates. They may not be in any prophecy but all of those girls are intertwined with your battles as much as the rest of the brotherhood is".

Harry sighed "This is so unfair. I wish that I could just have a prophecy about me and the brotherhood and the girls wouldn't be involved at all. That Del didn't exist and I just had to try down Voldemort and his death eaters".

"Harry" said James wisely "if that actually happened I can bet that you wouldn't be a Caelin because the Caelin wouldn't have existed if not for Del and your life could have been vastly different than the one you have now. So suck it up and take what fate's given you like a man".

Harry sat down on the wooden floor and heaved a great sigh before looking up at his father again "If fate keeps throwing me loops like this what's the point?"

"Harry" James cut his son off sharply "It's time to stop being a wimp! I'm sorry if you feel like I'm being unfair on you but you need to understand that what you have is a blessing! I'm sorry but this is like some kind of backwards gripes about your soul bonds and you know it! You've bonded four times so you should be used to it! For the love of merlin Harry just move past it already!"

Harry looked down rightfully in shame and said with a great sigh "Okay dad, I accept it most of the time but there are days that just throw me for a loop and I get all antsy about the whole thing".

James placed a hand on his son's shoulder and said "Photas chose you Harry and that leaves a mark"

Harry went to raise a hand to his scar almost absentmindedly but James stopped him and continued his speech "No that is a mark left by Voldemort it just took the shape of lightning because this is the place where the Raiju tried to destroy the evil that Voldemort placed in you".

"Evil?"

James exhaled yet another sigh and pressed on "Harry the others would not want me to tell you this but I think it is only right that you know this before it is too late".

"Know what?"

"When Voldemort came to kill you he was faced with a blood ritual that your mother created through her love for you a piece of the dark one's soul latched itself onto you".

"Harry's a Horcrux?" Alteo asked his uncle faintly.

"How do you know that term?"

"It was in Solstice Slytherin's book in very high detail" Alteo shrugged "I think he also created them".

James sighed. It seemed a rather repetitive motion for the Lord Potter today "Yes Harry is a Horcrux that is the line of the prophecy that states that for Voldemort to die a true death Harry must be killed first".

Harry broke down in hot tears, this was so unfair! How could he save the world if he had to die!? And what of his girls? Would they die to because of his ailment?

Harry regained his composure long enough to ask "Am I supposed to fight Voldemort after Del then?"

"I am unsure Harry" James told his son "both prophecies are very vague and ancient as well. There is a great manner of things this could mean but Voldemort must be the one to kill you is the one thing I am sure of".

"Then I'll take the bait that's supposedly waiting for me" said Harry firmly "I'll let him capture me" the youngest Potter turned to his cousin "Al when I'm gone you need to go after him okay? Whatever it takes! You destroy everything anchoring him to this plane and end him once and for all!"

"What about Del?"

"Suppose this means we're meant to face him before Voldemort" Harry shrugged.

"But we're not even close to being ready to face that thing!" Alteo cut his cousin off sharply "shouldn't you wait a few years?"

Harry shook his head a negative "No, and for the time being I'm going to research a way to reverse the soul bonds in death so that the girls can't die with me".

"It may be impossible" Alteo said angrily "Harry you cannot do it like this!"

Harry glared at his cousin "There isn't another way Al! Voldemort has to kill me! And this way I can make sure he's still defeated!"

"Harry that is very mature and selfless" James said morosely "It hurts me that I will lose my first born but I know the outer world will look after you well considering all the good that you have done and the fact that you're Photas reincarnated. You'll probably end up governing the universe alongside the original Caelin".

"That's a positive spin on a rather dark situation" spat Harry but then his eyes grew a determined gleam and Alteo fully understood why he was the leader of the Brotherhood "My fate does not matter in this. It is only the fate of many innocent lives that will be spared if we can topple Voldemort. I'm going to do everything I can to take him out of the picture so that he will be dead and me and the elder ones can deal with him in the afterlife".

James placed a hand on his son's shoulder and smiled though both of James' teen family members could tell that the smile was forced "Photas would be proud of you".

Harry nodded at the compliment and said "Don't grieve dad, I suppose I've always known that there was no life after Tom but I know I can still do a great deal amount of good before I die".

END CHAPTER

Don't hate me for this it's a huge foreshadowing chapter and I promise you'll understand why the hell I did this by the end of the GOF arc.

The Void Of Eternal Darkness


	79. How The Hell Can This Happen!

Muwhahahah! Hope I really throw you for a loop this chapter!

DC: Me no own!

Dedicated to Dark Lelouch3221

_There's nothing more powerful than love no matter who you are or where you're from it's everything to have and receive. The enemy wants to destroy us but we've got it down! We're full of energy no desires to quit (We can't give up!). There's no more waiting let's evolve to the next level cause there ain't no way they can ever stand against us! _

CHAPTER SEVENTY NINE: HOW THE HELL CAN THIS HAPPEN THIS WAY!

"It may be a painful move for everyone to lose me but there are some things that are just meant to happen!"

"Harry you're being an idiot!" Alteo cut him off sharply.

Harry glared at his cousin and stormed right of Potter Manor. The Caelin of Light just didn't get it! Didn't Al see that he was trying to do the right thing? Harry knew that this was supposed to be the way that Voldemort was taken out no matter what anyone else said! The Lord Emrys stalked through the now barren expanses of Prongs forest. But unbeknownst to the hero of the Chamber of Secrets three figures were watching every move Harry made very closely and just when he was ready to stop to rest against a tree and clear his head a hand gripped his shoulder.

"Potter!" growled a voice.

"Lucius!" spat Harry "I'm going to have some pleasure in taking you out!"

"Not exactly" smirked Lucius "We discovered a way to prevent your powers and imbibed them in our battle outfits".

Harry looked at Lucius as though he were an idiot "And you just told me your new strength? Why is it that the bad guys are always so thick?"

Lucius just smirked "We originally planned to kidnap you during the third task through means of a Portkey but The Dark Lord felt as though we should jump our plans forward. Come along Potter".

Harry felt the landscapes of Potter manor disappear though where they were going he could not tell for the billowing smokes of the Death Eater transformation didn't even reveal the slightest form of the travel like floo powder or distortion zone did. Harry gasped in pain as he hit the grass. Lucius kicked the boy over to a large grim-looking grim reaper statue that Harry had seen earlier in the year in his original dream. Lucius used his wand to trap the Lord Emrys within the statues clutches and called out "He is ready bring out the Dark Lord!"

A masked Death Eater rapidly approached the, until a few moments ago unrealized bubbling cauldron and dropped the mini-Voldemort into its depths. Giving a look of fear towards Harry he sprinted as far away from the Photas reincarnation as he could.

Lucius pointed his wand at the gravestone Harry was tied to and extracted a single bone from the stonework headstone and lowered it into the cauldron "Bone of the father unknowingly given, you will rebirth your child".

Next Lucius extracted a simple steel dagger from his robes and said calmly "Flesh of the servant willingly sacrificed you will revive your master".

The Lord Malfoy sliced off his left hand without a moment of hesitation and rushed over to Harry as if he were worried Lord Emrys would break out of his makeshift prison.

"Blood of enemy forcibly taken, you will give life to your enemy" said Lucius slicing into Harry's right forearm causing him to scream out in agony.

Lucius marched over to Harry once more and literally ripped Harry's shirt off his back and promenaded over to the cauldron and lobbed the shirt into the Cauldrons bubbling liquid.

No more than three seconds later the pewter container bust into searing flames and it rose higher and higher. Slowly but surely the flames transformed themselves into a larger scale form of the mini-Voldemort. This Voldemort had pale skin no correct that the dark one's skin was so pale it was literally as white as ivory. The freshly robed wizard had snake-like red eyes and two slits where his nose should have been. Voldemort ran his hands over his head and inhaled a breath feeling very much refreshed.

"My wand Lucius" said the Dark Lord firmly.

Lucius bowed and offered the white yew wand that had done so much damage over its lifetime. Voldemort relished the return of his wand and said to Lucius "Hold out your arm".

"My Lord thank you".

"Your other arm Lucius".

Lucius held out his arm brandished with the dark mark and Voldemort pressed his wand into Lord Malfoy's skin. Lucius shuddered slightly at the contact and a moment later billowing black smoke soared through the reality of the graveyard. All the while this was occurring Harry was roaring in agony at the pain coursing through his scar, the feeling was not unlike the flames that had resurrected the Dark one.

The smoke formed the remaining Death Eaters and Voldemort circled his soldiers. The most feared dark wizard in history circled around his followers and said softly "Welcome back my friends, it's good to see us all under the same banner once more however I confess myself disappointed, You are supposedly my most loyal however not one of you tried to find me".

"I searched my lord" said a voice suddenly "if I heard a whisper as to your whereabouts I would have come immediately".

"There were more than whispers" said Voldemort coldly "but I digress from the matter at hand, tonight I will eradicate my only problem".

He flicked his wand to Harry's makeshift prison and the young teen dropped his knees, Harry still slightly panted from the pain in his scar.

Voldemort kneeled down to Harry and whispered softly "I'm going to kill you Harry Potter, after tonight no one will question my powers and I shall tell them how you begged for death. However I am a wizard of honour and I believe that you and I should duel for the sake of my generosity".

Harry didn't wait another moment. He whipped his Promise wand into his hand and cried "Expelliarmus!"

Voldemort simply flicked the red light away from himself and sent Harry reeling. The Dark one used a levitation spell to pull Harry to his feet and said "Well Harry, that won't do now will it? Dumbledore would want you to observe the niceties of this occasion, first we must bow to each other".

Voldemort partook in a bow but the Caelin of Light did not return it.

"I said bow!"

Harry found himself forced to bow to Voldemort but the killer of many didn't waste a second before he roared "Crucio!"

Harry writhed all over the dew covered grass in intense pain. He however held in his pain as to not give Voldemort the satisfaction. Voldemort waited a few seconds before he dropped the spell and smirked "So this is the mighty descendant of Merlin? This is what Photas expects to save the Wizarding World? I must say this is pathetic, even laughable".

Harry darted behind a headstone as a jet of green light narrowly missed his head.

"Cowering in fear Lord Emrys?" drawled Voldemort sarcastically but immediately his features were next scrunched up in a look of intense frustration "Face Death like a man Potter! I want to look at you when I kill you! I WANT TO SEE THE LIGHTS LEAVE YOUR EYES!"

'This is my chance' thought Harry 'I will do this for the ones I love, I'm sorry that you'll have to join me in death my girls but hopefully an eternity of scaring me shitless will make it up to you'.

Harry walked confidently out from his cover and said "Fine, do it".

Voldemort shook his head and laughed cruelly "So this is the child who calls himself a god? How pitiful even for you Harry Potter".

The Dark One raised his wand and cried "_Avada Kedavra!' _

Harry saw rather than felt the green light hit his body before everything went dark. For a moments it seemed like nothingness but a moment later Harry's eyes snapped open and he glanced around to see that he was lying face down on a sort of all-expansive whiteness.

"Harry"

Harry got to his feet and gasped "Dad?"

James Potter smiled at his son "Didn't you ever wonder why everyone called you the Son of Photas?"

"But a reincarnation can only happen if someone dies!"

"I am dead" James said morosely "I died of thirteen thousand years ago in the original battle with Del".

"Shouldn't you be in the outer world then?"

James chuckled but a feminine figure entered their midst and Harry gasped again "_Mum?"_

"Yes Harry, You're father and I are the original Wizards. He is Photas and I am his bond-mate Nia".

"But how were you able to go to Hogwarts and how're you Dumbledore's children?"

James sighed "Harry, Your grandfather is the Elder God. That is why he is so old but has not died even at his age. Your grandmother is his soul bonded".

"Wizards out of time!" Harry gasped "That's why you've been able to survive the killing curse! You're already dead!"

Lily laughed "That's a rather morbid way of putting it but yes we are Wizards out of time because we are already dead".

"But you're at Potter Manor!"

James looked at his bond-mate with a rather cryptic smile and stated "He's definitely your son Nia".

"Wait does that mean that Tomix is Ceres!?"

Lily smiled appreciatively at her son "Well done Harry, we thought you wouldn't be able to figure it out that easily".

"But how did Tomix take over Al's body when he was right there?"

James looked directly at Harry and said "It's not the imperious if that's what you're thinking Tomix was able to send his ethereal presence into Alteo as not to raise any suspicion and well we couldn't do it with our physical form anyway".

"But you were at Hogwarts less than forty years ago!"

"We looked like eleven year olds for that long" James shrugged "The Elder God never saw fit to age us until that year, he caught sight of Rowena's prophecy and decided we needed to create the child to lead a new generation of Caelin".

"Our ethereal forms manage the outer world so that our real ones can enjoy the life with our family that we so longed for right from the beginning of time" Lily divulged.

"We better cut this short Nia. We're running short on time" James interrupted his wife "Harry you have possibly done the best thing you could've done when you allowed Tom to get to kill you and bereave you of that Horcrux. You were righter than Al this time but I digress when a Caelin dies a truly selfless death without want or the ulterior motive of personal gain and yes even power they are granted the use of their Resolute Forms".

"That's insane!" Harry gasped "So in order to become as powerful as we need to be we have to die first?"

"Unfortunately yes" Lily nodded "It is time to go back son of Photas, we love you very much and never forget that".

"Good Luck Harry" James told his son.

"I'll be having some serious words with Grandfather, Grandmother and you both very soon" stated Harry seriously "withholding this kind of information is borderline manipulation".

"Try to understand our reasons Harry" said Lily "We didn't think it'd matter if you knew our true identities or not but for what it's worth we hope you can forgive us".

And with that Photas and Nia faded from this plane once more.

Back in the graveyard Voldemort had a self-satisfied smirk gracing but he doubled back in shock when the lifeless body of Harry Potter floated higher and higher into the air, his prone form surrounded in a soft golden light that one would usually associate with a Phoenixes flame.

Harry's hair swooped up into the usual gravity defiant state and erupted into life its golden hues illuminating the evening encased graveyard. Next the red markings of the second stage of the Caelin appeared on the hero's body. He had the usual strip of red going down each side of his face at the eyes but now he had the addition of the strips travelling down his entire body it didn't even stop at the waistband of his pants. The final part of this transformation were the bright golden wings that had seemingly sprouted out of nowhere protruding from Harry's back. The wings themselves were identical in shape to that of angel. The newly reborn Caelin of Light landed softly on the grass noiselessly and his bright, awe-inspiring teal eyes snapped open. Bright blue lightning cackled all around his form violently and Harry turned to Voldemort "I know your kind" he said.

"You think you can waltz in and just kill everyone in sight but you forgot one thing. I'M MY FATHER'S SON!"

Harry let out a loud cry of all-encompassing power. The ground trembled violently under the influence of this super power and surely the entire Wizarding world had felt this new power awakening even as far away as Australia.

As quickly as they could breathe all of the Death Eaters smoke-ported away and Voldemort shouted after them "You show such cowardice! Traitorous scum!"

"Looks like it's just you and me Tom" smirked Harry "Not so much of an army when their enemy is capable of killing them faster than they can blink".

"I WILL BE THE ONE TO KILL YOU BOY!"

"BOY!? YOU DARE CALL ME A BOY FOOL?" roared Harry louder than Voldemort could even hope to shout "I AM HARRY POTTER, DESCENDANT OF MERLIN, SON OF PHOTAS AND I AM THE GOD OF LIGHT!"

"AVADA KEDRAVA!" screamed Voldemort but Harry swatted it away with a flick of his wrist like it was a simple energy blast from the Brotherhood's training and looked at Tom Riddle directly in the eye "You can't touch me Tom".

"CRUCIO!"

But Harry swatted the spell away again as though it were nothing "Come on Tom, what's the word you used before? I must say that you're pitiful even laughable".

"HOW DARE YOU USE MY OWN WORDS AGAINST ME POTTER!"

Harry smirked "One question Tom".

Voldemort looked curiously at his nemesis and asked "What?"

"Well" said Harry bluntly "I was just wondering what happened to your nose?"

Voldemort bellowed a scream of rage and pointed his wand directly at Harry's chest "I WILL KILL YOU! I MUST IT IS MY DESTINY! AVADA KEDAVRA!"

"They never learn".

But this time Harry did not merely flick the spell away instead he raised his own hand and cried "Expelliarmus!"

The two spells collided but it didn't look like a connection of the two spells. This connection was golden light emitting from both wands with a flame-like centre that glowed ten times for intensely on Harry's end of the spell.

Voldemort tried in vain to push the spell closer and closer to Harry. No matter how the dark wizard attempted he could make the spell budge an inch. Voldemort's widened in fear and with a last look to Harry he apparated out of sight.

Harry sighed and lowered out of the true stage of the Caelin. His appearance went totally back to normal and the angel wings associated with this new form of Caelin vanished entirely. Whether it was because he had used so much energy during the fight or the fact that he was not used to this new form yet Harry fell to his knees panting for breath.

No more than five seconds later Dom appeared and wrapped an arm around the boys' shoulders to haul him to his feet.

"Dom? What're you doing here?"

"Fleur told me you were here and since Tomix is hauled up in the ministry I'm the only one who could use distortion zone good enough to get to you in time. What happened here?"

"Can't my father, Sirius and Remus use distortion zone?"

"Well yeah but it takes them a while to focus it" said Dom "I think they're used to using a transportation that's neither apparition nor the distortion zone".

"Well Voldemort has his body back" said Harry nonchalantly.

Dom gulped "We need to go back to Potter manor NOW!"

And without further ado Dom opened the distortion zone and heaved himself and Harry into its depths.

END CHAPTER

Okay well I know I've opened myself up to hate this chapter but I said in the POA arc that Lily and James were wizards out of time and this is the only way I could think of to connect James and Tomix to being Dumbledore's sons. So I may get some hate but it's my f**king story so if you don't F**king like it go read something else because I'm writing on what I decided and I will change it for no one! Also I brought it to occurrence before the third task because I feel like Voldemort would grow impatient when he could have Lucius nab him instead of waiting until the tournament was over but as this story proved Voldemort is really an idiot. Dumbledore haters can get F**Ked because I like him and I felt as though it would make sense to tie everyone together on this level yes it is clichéd but I DO NOT CARE! If you flame this chapter I will report your review no questions asked. And if you flame as a guest then you're just a mean-assed bully who was nothing to better to do than wreck someone else's fun. That is all

Void of Eternal Darkness


	80. Eggseptional

Here's 80. Wait OMFG I'm writing Chapter 80 already? And over 500 reviews? Okay this is totally insane, still don't think I'm that good lol but I digress time to review respond!

Femalefarrier: thanks for the review!

Sithlorde1988: Muwhahahah I love it when people say they've never seen a twist I've done anywhere else! Thanks for the review and hope you enjoy the chapter! As for your OC what do you feel would be the best way to introduce him? I'm curious because well I just can't figure out how to do it right.

lou2003us: thanks for the review and here's another chapter!

Ibris: thanks for the review and to answer your questions well I've decided that Violetta will definitely be entering the bond but as she and Harry technically have a familiar bond I won't need to truly soul bond them I think as the familiar bond sort of acts as a soul bond for these two. Well Dom's not very good at the spell lol. Hope that you enjoy another chapter!

.1: thanks for the review and am so happy you think it's amazing I really do doubt myself sometimes. Anyway as for flamers I do not have them much these days but I do get the occasional one even if my story is as good as you guys say it is there are some who just do it to annoy the hell outta someone. Enjoy the chapter!

That Potterhead: I'm glad you were able to stick around also long enough for this! Thanks for the kind comments and I hope you enjoy this chapter as well.

DC: Me no own

Dedicated to Dark Lelouch3221

_There's nothing more powerful than love no matter who you are or where you're from it's everything to have and receive. The enemy wants to destroy us but we've got it down! We're full of energy no desires to quit (We can't give up!). There's no more waiting let's evolve to the next level cause there ain't no way they can ever stand against us!_

CHAPTER EIGHTY: EGGSEPTIONAL

The distortion zone broke away and Harry tumbled out of the floor of Potter manor and gasped in pain as the marble dining room floor caressed his fresh wounds but he was quickly hauled to his feet and James ran a spell over his son to heal the wound.

"Harry?" McGonagall asked "What happened?"

"Voldemort has regained his physical form" said Harry "He used my blood, his father's bone and Lucius' hand to rejuvenate himself".

"What?" exclaimed Remus "We have to act now! Call Tomix!"

"Not quite yet" said Harry angrily.

"What's wrong?" Dumbledore asked his grandson.

"WELL LET'S START WITH THE FACT THAT YOU FOUR HAVE BEEN HIDING YOUR IDENTITIES FROM EVERYONE! DO YOU FEEL GOOD KEEPING SECRETS GRANDFATHER ALBUS? OR MAYBE I SHOULD CALL YOU BY YOUR REAL NAME ELDER GOD RAIDEN?"

Dumbledore took a few steps back and tried to start to speak but his grandson cut him off sharply once more by whipping his head round to his parents "WHAT ABOUT YOU PHOTAS AND NIA?"

"Harry what're you on about?" said Sirius curiously.

"THESE FOUR ARE OVER THIRTEEN THOUSAND YEARS OLD!" bellowed Harry "JAMES POTTER AND LILY EVANS ARE JUST FARCE NAMES FOR THEM TO LIVE UNDER, THEIR BIRTH NAMES ARE THEOS DI PHOTAS AND NIA! FROM THE ORIGINAL LEGENDS BECAUSE THEY ARE THE ORIGINAL LEGENDS! AND THEY DIDN'T CARE TO TELL ANY OF US AT ALL!"

"Harry" said Lily patiently "We wanted to tell you honestly we did but some things are better left unsaid".

"THAT'S A LIE AND YOU KNOW IT! ARE WE PAWNS TO YOU ALL? GODS THAT THINK THEY CAN TOSS US ALL AROUND A CHESSBOARD?"

"Harry" said James sharply "it's not like that! We did not tell you because our time to Intefere with large battles is over! We've had our time and now it is yours, please try to understand that we did not mean for you to be hurt when you found the information, originally we were going to sit you down at the end of the year and tell you but something has changed tonight and you found out on your own and for what it is worth we're sorry".

Harry sighed "Fine, I'm not happy about this but as long as you promise me there's to be no more secrets then I shall accept your apology".

"Fair enough" agreed four of the five wizards out of time.

"Harry I must ask you what took place tonight" said Dumbledore seriously "If there is any monumental strength that Tom has we'll need to know about it before it's too late".

Harry shrugged nonchalantly "Voldemort and I had a nice chat really then I transformed into the Resolute Caelin and whipped him. He was literally trembling with fear when he apparated off".

James looked at Harry seriously and said "is this true? Did you really take the Resolute Form?"

Harry nodded.

"Then I think it is time for me to begin your proper training" James said.

"Proper training?"

"The training which I was going to start next year and we'll still start then but I thought it may be better to give you a little bit of a heads up".

"Harry and Alteo" said McGonagall "If you two are agreeable I would like a chance to get to know you both better, could you come and see me the day you return to Hogwarts, I feel as though there may be a few things I can tell you about Soul bonds so that you're not so intimidated by them however for now I am really behind on time, I shall be back for the meeting Rai".

Albus inclined his head "Of course Asphodel".

"Meeting?" Alteo asked his grandfather.

"For the Order of the Phoenix" Dumbledore divulged "I would allow you to join the cause but I sense that you are more intertwined with this than any member of the order could ever hope to be, I however will be starting my own training with you two that does not include the Caelin powers nor the Arch Mage magic I have been teaching you no your bond-mates and you will be studying soul bond magic under your grandmother and I. but do not ask questions for now I can promise you that all your little worries and concerns can be dealt with when we begin the training".

Harry turned to Al and said "Come on let's leave the adults to their disturbing talk about big bad battles that children can't handle".

Alteo laughed with his cousin and the two walked up the various halls of the Potter ancestral home talking in hushed tones about how they could further the powers of the fusion through extensive training. The duo entered Harry's room and plopped down onto the bed.

"Since we've got a moment away from everyone shall we try and crack the egg?"

"Good idea" Alteo agreed.

The two cousins changed into simple board shorts. Harry's were coloured a bright yellow and Alteo's a deep amethyst.

"Caelin loyalty?" Harry laughed.

"More like element loyalty" Alteo chuckled humorously

The two of them dived into the giant bath and started to swim a few lengths of the swimming pool length bath. Harry took the golden egg within his clutches and unlatched it. Immediatedly upon opening the egg started to wail unmercifully and both of the Caelin leaders roared in agony as Harry struggled to close the egg again. He laid it on the poolside again and sighed "Well this is rather anticlimactic!"

"How're we supposed to hear the damned clue if the stupid thing won't stop wailing?"

"Maybe it's a Banshee that we have to face" mused Harry "they wail don't they?"

"Harry if you have to face a banshee it would be nothing to you by the time it could even scream you would've blasted a whole right through his chest" stated Alteo.

"Thanks for the vote of confidence Al" retorted Harry sarcastically "We just need to figure this damned thing out!"

"You're doing it wrong you know" said a musical voice a short while away.

Harry turned to the door and gasped. The teen God of Light was staring at a silvery haired figure the girl had the most gorgeous blue eyes however the Caelin of Light was staring slack-jawed and quite heatedly at the very revealing two piece hot pink bikini that Fleur was wearing. The top piece revealed a decent amount of cleavage and Harry was drawn to the valley in between his bondmate's chest. The bottom piece of the bikini hugged the veela's legs quite attractively and Harry could've sworn she had her allure turned up to full blast with the feelings that were swimming around in his body as of this moment.

Fleur merely winked at Harry and dived into the water. Ignoring her bondmate's almost stricken expression now which Alteo thought to himself was rather hilarious and when he whispered something so low to Harry that sounded oddly like "Deer and headlights" he only got a simple response of "Hypocrite".

Fleur ignored the family banter and thrust the egg into Harry's hands "Under the water, you have to open it under water to hear the true message".

Harry took a great inhalation of breath and lowered his head under the water. He wrenched the egg open and moments later a soft, almost bittersweet peaceful voice encompassed the waters of the bath.

'_An hour long you'll have to look to recover what we took, come seek us where our voices sound but when the clock chimes one it shall be over and done. The treasure is lost"._

Harry returned to the surface and gasped for breath he turned to Alteo and asked "Their isn't _Merpeople _in the black lake is there?"

"How did you guess that quickly?" Fleur interrupted sharply "I had to think on it for hours!"

"It makes sense as I don't know what else has the capability to take something and be on a conscious speaking conversation with a Wizard" Harry shrugged.

"Merlin's Mermories" Alteo corrected his cousin "But now you have a problem. How the hell are you supposed to breathe underwater for an hour!? As far as I know the Caelin of Water is the only one with that particular ability".

"I don't know" stated Harry "Merlin's memories aren't telling me anything".

"I'm going to use the bubblehead charm" Fleur divulged "but you havne't learnt it yet and it's a rather difficult spell to cast underwater".

"Maybe it's not a spell that I need"

END CHAPTER

Hope you enjoyed this chapter as much as I love writing this story. You guys are some of the coolest reviewers in the world! Lol please add some more reviews and feel free to hit me up with some of your ideas because I don't mind chucking in some of your ideas into this fic. That's me for now guys see you next time!


	81. The Resolute Caelin's Big Mistake

DC: Me no own

Dedicated to Dark Lelouch3221

CHAPTER EIGHTY ONE: THE RESOLUTE CAELIN'S BIG MISTAKE

"He should've killed me when he had the chance" smirked Voldemort "I however sense that all of my Horcruxes are still intact".

"My Lord does it not worry you that the Inotia has them in their possession?"

"Not at all" Voldemort replied with an almost sadistic happiness "The Inotia cannot destroy them and those who potentially have the ability to destroy them do not have Inotia clearance so those idiots are practically keeping them safe for me".

"What do we do now?" Snape asked his leader.

"The same as we always have planned" Voldemort cut him off "Potter may be almost invincible but it seems like this Resolute Caelin has a natural arrogance that must be learnt to be controlled".

"Arrogance?" Snape answered "That's not from the resolute form. He's been hanging around his father for too long".

"Enough Severus" Voldemort interrupted "You will have your shot at your petty retribution but I have come across some momentous news".

"My Lord?"

"The Potter boy's blood runs through my veins, this means that I will have access to his Caelin powers" Voldemort laughed a high, cold, cruel laugh then continued his speech "I am for all intents and purposes a God myself now and I can actually toss Potter aside as easily as a fly".

"What is our first order of business?"

"We shall plan to lead Potter into the department of mysteries; I know that I may not have the connection to implant images in his brain through the Horcrux residing in him anymore but our blood is still linked and I will implant my thoughts and dreams into him that way".

"Who shall we lead into the Department of Mysteries My Lord?"

"Someone who little resolute god boy will go through any lengths to rescue" said Voldemort as though a statement rather than a matter of opinion "Sirius Black".

"Are you sure?"

"Do not question me Severus, My informant of the Elder God's plans tells me that Black is the only member of Potter's family that is capable of dying".

"Which means he will chase after him like a rat and the cheese" smirked Snape "And one of my pathetic worthless rivals will lie dead at my feet!"

"Enough Severus" said Voldemort "You must first undergo a transformation according to my informant he will be here in about-"

All of a sudden the rocks in the room started trembling horribly and a giant beast of a man appeared beside Voldemort. He was far taller than the other occupants of the room and was dressed in a long red cape and war pants. While he had no shirt on he did have two bands tied over each side of his torso on a diagonal angle clipped together with metal wrought into the shape of a skull. Finally a sort of skull battle helm rested a top his head and covered his features in the shape of a mask.

"May I introduce you to the Emperor of Outworld and a being with the ability to be anywhere without being seen? Shao Kahn".

"What is your plan My Lord?" Shao Kahn asked.

"Fusios De miria!"

Snape and Kahn rose into the air. Instantly they were engulfed in a sickly green light. The lights cascaded all around Voldemort's hideout and when the light dissipated an entirely new being had joined the fray.

"Welcome my most loyal assistant, what shall I call you?"

"PHOTAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAS!" roared the muscle bound figure. He was still far taller than Voldemort but now this being was slightly more muscular and his hair shone a bright shade of aqua. The new fusion bellowed out a roar of intense frustration and a bright ethereal yellow aura surrounded his body.

Voldemort smirked "Such power, I know I shall call you Broly after an old legend I found".

"PHOOOTTTTTTAAAAAAAASSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS!" bellowed out Broly and instantly the fusion's magical power output doubled by a simple cry of power.

Yes it's short but this needed to be separated and I promise another chapter by the end of the day.


	82. The Plan Unravels

DC: Me no own

Dedicated to Dark Lelouch3221

CHAPTER EIGHTY TWO: THE PLAN UNRAVELS

"The demon will come for us" said Harry to Alteo "But maybe there's a chance we can actually topple Del and restore the peace that was originally intended for this realm".

"And when the demon comes knocking we'll be ready Harry" said Alteo firmly "We can do this!"

The two cousins were sitting comfortably in deck chairs overlooking Potter manor. Both of the Caelin were gazing up at the stars and taking in their glowing presence into their power-filled eyes.

"It's been a crazy ride hasn't it?" said Alteo suddenly "I mean only a year and a half ago I was an ordinary Muggle but now I am actually a wizard and a god at that. It just seems way too far-fetched to be real ya know?"

Harry looked out over the now treeless Prongs forest with a smile "It doesn't matter Al, we'll always have each other in all of this mess".

Alteo responded with a laugh "The mess seems easy enough to clean up, Voldemort and his death munchers aren't much of a challenge these days".

"I assume that Voldemort may become a little stronger in the coming months" admitted Harry "he used my blood so he will have access to the awakened state of Caelin".

"Why not the others?"

"Because Tom doesn't understand the depths and powers love can unlock in a person" the Caelin of Light explained "Think about it, every time we've reached a new plateau it's been because someone we care about has been threatened or we've wanted to stop someone from causing damage. Voldemort who destroys with no rhyme or reason but merely on a whim can't hope to fathom the strengths that the so called useless feeling of love is what has pushed us to new heights".

Alteo looked back up towards the stars and said "What about Del?"

"He will come when he does" shrugged Harry "But that battle is something that we need to focus our efforts toward at greater heights in the coming months because the prophecies are vague onto whether we're supposed to fight Tom or Del first".

"But we'll make sure that we're ready for them" Alteo stated determinedly "But we must find a way to get rid of those damned other Horcruxes first!"

"Wait I get it!" said Harry "Basilisk Venom! Tom Riddle's diary was a Horcrux; it all makes sense why didn't I think of it before!"

"We have to tell my dad!" Alteo charged "I mean every second that we waste Voldemort's getting stronger and stronger plus he and the Death Eater's won't rest until we're all dead which probably means that they'll kill loads of innocent people out of boredom or to test their strengths".

"We'll tell him when he gets back" Harry agreed "I don't know what Tom's planning but I am confident that it won't be good".

"Why the hell did you let him get away then?" exclaimed Alteo.

"Because, if I had of killed him last night he would've returned to the mini-Voldemort stage and the cycle would continue and we'd be stuck trying to hunt down wherever the slimy noseless bastard went all over again".

"Come on we'd better go to bed and I need to sleep off what happened tonight" said Alteo and the duo bid each other a good night then sauntered away to their bedrooms.

"Harry wake up!"

"Ugh what the hell's the time?"

"Just gone nine why?"

"Had a late night" the Caelin of Light divulged before clambering out of bed, the young warrior hauled off his shirt and chucked a new one on like only his cousin was in the room but locating the real awakener the Lord Emrys dropped his shirt and yelled out in shock "Ginny?"

The coppery haired girl was blushing to the roots of her hair and she stammered "S-sorry, you must've thought I was Al" she quickly remedied herself and spoke confidently once more "You do look good though anyway come downstairs all of your bond-mates want to talk to you".

"This can't be good" said Harry and he wordlessly followed his bond-mate down the stairs. He had apprehensive thoughts about the conversation that was to come but remained silent as Ginny manoeuvred him along the hallways of Potter Manor and into a snug little lounge room off the main one that she locked the door behind them when they entered.

"Sit down". Ginny ordered shoving Harry down onto the sofa and plonking down beside him hugging the teen's form close to her own.

"Welcome Lord Emrys" said Hermione in a blatantly cheeky tone. Harry gaped around the room and saw that his bond-mates were all in fact present at the moment.

"I swear this lot can teleport" he muttered to himself.

'_Okay welcome to this meeting everyone' _Harry heard Luna's dreamy voice enter his mind and he smiled softly as it instantly caused his mind to revel in the peaceful emotions that welled in his brain.

'_Not really a meeting' _Fleur corrected '_More of a get to know each other thing that we've put together'._

'_Get to know each other thing?' _

'_Shush Harry-bear' _Ginny interrupted her bond-mate '_Your questions will be dealt with soon enough'._

Harry pouted in a mocking manner but otherwise remained silent.

'_Well a great idea was given to me by Hermione and Ginny near the beginning of the year when they said that Harry was calling them bond-mates rather than his girlfriends' which I started to think may not be a bad idea to change'._

Harry blushed at this statement however did not budge an inch for he suspected that as she was of age Fleur would've used magic to make the room pretty much inescapable by magical or mundane methods and would've done it as a precaution because they all knew what he was like.

'_So I thought it would be a good idea for Harry-Bear to take each of us on a date!'_

Harry gulped. The Caelin of Light definitely had not been expecting this!

'_We'll all choose somewhere we wanna go and we'll show Harry a good time and hopefully he'll be able to show us a good time to! Harry-Bear d'you want to choose a date to take us on as well?' _

Again Harry gulped but he managed to get out through his embarrassment '_Uh, yeah okay then how about I just do the whole cheesy candlelight dinner thing after the dates that you all pick out but I make them different and unique to the one date'._

Fleur sighed but said '_Well I suppose we can let you get away with it since you've never actually been on a date before and it will be a nice way to tie each day together with a finale'. _

'_So I guess where you're all taking me is supposed to be a big surprise?' _

'_He is cleverer than we gave him credit for' _Hermione sent through happily '_wouldn't be a nice way to surprise you if you knew where you were going now would it?' _

All of a sudden the group heard a knock on the door and Alteo stepped in "Sorry to interrupt you all but Auntie Lil says breakfast's ready".

Alteo charged back down the stairs and almost ran headfirst into the duo of Tonks and Charlee.

"Sorry you two".

Charlee and Tonks smirked then they switched literally into the girl standing beside them Alteo groaned and said "I really wish you two would stop doing that! Makes my head spin".

"I'm sure that's not the only thing that it may make spin" chuckled Charlee and the trio went to sit down at their places on the table. Lily handed the three of them a giant stack of buttered toast and moved away to start preparing the others meals. Charlee grabbed up the top piece of toast and held it out to Alteo. The Caelin of darkness looked at his bond-mate strangely and said through their link '_Take a bite'. _

'_When you're holding it?' _

'_Duh, it's alright I won't bite' _

Alteo timidly lowered his lips to the toast and took a bite out of the amazing culinary delight all the while not breaking eye-contact with the youngest black for one second. Charlee next handed the piece to Alteo and sent through '_Nymphy's turn now'. _

Alteo held the piece of a toast out to Tonks and the elder of the metamorphic girls repeated Alteo's movements and did not break eye contact with her bond-mate for even a second. Alteo turned to Charlee and smiled a small smile '_Your turn Charlee'._

The youngest Black smirked before she sunk her teeth into the delightful toast and after she had taken her bite she winked at Alteo and kissed him soundly on the lips. Alteo blushed and averted his eyes from Charlee but Tonks caught him in his embarrassment and also gave him a sound kiss against his lips. Now brighter than a tomato the Lord Gryffindor muttered to himself "You two are gonna be the death of me".

Charlee and Tonks laughed before kissing their bond-mate on either cheek.

"You can't die yet Al" said Tonks smirking "I'm not finished with you, not by a long shot and I doubt Charlee is either".

Alteo gulped and thought to himself 'This can't be good'

END CHAPTER

Okay there's a sweet chapter for all those who want the bonds to move forward. They all seem to look closer at the moment. Well hope to see you all next update!


	83. The Legendary Runaway

DC: Me No Own

Dedicated to Dark Lelouch3221

CHAPTER EIGHTY THREE: THE LEGENDARY RUNAWAY

Harry hastily shoved a few items of clothing into his rucksack and flung it over his posterior. The Caelin of Light attached his promise wand to his left holster. He checked its positioning once more and turned to Pika "Come on. Let's get going Pika".

"Chu?"

"Don't look at me like that girl" Harry chastised her "We need to be gone by sunrise".

"Gone where?"

Harry wheeled round and gasped "Al! What're you doing up?"

"I heard rustling" the Caelin of Darkness shrugged nonchalantly but then he immediately changed tack "Harry, are you running from the soul bonds?"

Harry shook his head "Something or someone keeps calling out to me and I figure that It won't let me alone until I find out what it wants".

"Bullshit" said Alteo simply "All she did was wear a swimsuit to the bath Harry it's not like she was naked and you all organized dates so what's the problem?"

"It's not the bond Alteo!" Harry swore vehemently "I need to go and that's that. There's something out there waiting for me and I need to find whatever it is!"

"I'm coming too then".

"No" Harry interrupted immediately "You need to stay here and keep everyone off my tail and I need someone to be able to keep Tom busy if he tries anything while I'm away".

Harry checked all of his possessions once more before Pika leapt onto the teen's shoulder. Harry stepped over to his cousin and placed a hand on the Lord Gryffindor's shoulder.

***Everything will make sense soon Al to both you and me***

Alteo looked quizzically towards his cousin but responded using Parseltongue anyway.

***I hope you know what you're doing***

***So do I*.**

Harry nodded a final time towards Alteo then proceeded to leap straight out of his bedroom window. The Caelin of Darkness rushed up just in time to see Harry soar skyward astride a magnificent black dragon.

Harry rode Zekrom further and further into the clouds. He was allowing for the ethereal sense or presence to guide him to where he needed to go. For some reason Lord Emrys knew that he would find a definite weapon in his efforts against Voldemort and Del on this journey. Harry hated to admit it to himself but now that he had a perfect mental barrier erected from his bond-mates the teen hero wouldn't have honestly minded if Fleur had been naked instead of the bikini provided of course that Alteo wasn't present for figuring out the clue. Harry might ask her to join him in the future but reasoned that a: he didn't want to get slapped; Davies proved that you just don't mess with Fleur Delacour and b: he's probably too shy to even attempt asking her that question.

"Where are you leading me?" Harry asked no-one in particular "and why is it so important for me to go through this trial?"

Zekrom felt the guiding presence through Harry so she felt no need to be steered or told directions from her master. Harry gazed at the clouds beneath his familiars form and smiled with joy. While this was a different flight experience to a broom he enjoyed it immensely and the impending doom of the trial didn't seem to faze the Caelin of Light so much anymore.

They must have flown for hours but Zekrom showed no signs of fatigue at all she merely soldiered on through the night sky, determined to help her friend in any way she possibly could.

"We're here" said Harry.

Zekrom landed on the rocky alcove and returned to her Pikachu form. She looked quizzically towards her master before leaping back onto his shoulder. Harry started to climb the rocks with apparent ease. Lord Emrys was desperately attempting to reach the top of the mountain and enter the cave mouth at the summit which seemed to be his destination as of the moment. Harry leapt cat-like across the boulders and within five minutes found himself hauling his young form into the cave where his destiny awaited.

"He's here!" exclaimed a voice "Didn't I tell you it worked guys, believe it!"

"Stop with that!" another voice interrupted "you're grating on my nerves".

"This is so exciting!" a third voice chimed.

"Uh, who're you guys?"

"We're your mentors" said a blond man dressed in black ninja pants and a grey shirt under an orange trench-coat emblazoned with inscriptions of black flames across the hem "I'm Naruto Uzumaki, Hokage of Konohagukare and one of your previous incarnations".

"Previous Incarnations?"

"Not all of your powers come from being a Caelin Harry" the second man's voice was hoarse as though he hardly ever used it. This man was dressed in sky blue travelling pants, a black shirt under a red and white jacket plus this man was also wearing a red and white cap snugly on his head "You are a warrior incarnated over several universes. I am your incarnation from the twenty second dimension, Red".

The final figure was clad in an orange gi with blue wristbands, boots, undershirt and belt "Hey there! I'm your incarnation from the seventeenth dimension, Son Goku!"

"So this is great and all but what're you all here for?"

"Isn't it obvious Harry?" said Red shortly "We're here to train you".

"But there's only a month before I have to go back to Hogwarts!"

"Don't worry" said Naruto "This Cave is designed so that time does not pass in here at all".

"Red will be teaching you about your familiar bond and how to fully utilize Pika's power, Goku will be teaching you how to best control your energy and Naruto is going to help you harness the true potential of the Raiju".

…..

"I can't believe he ran!" screamed Ginny "after everything we've all done to get him used to all of us he still runs away!"

"He is so dead when he gets back!" Fleur backed her bond-mate up "Little runaway!"

"I'll beat this out of him" to make things worse he's put his strongest mental shields up!"

END CHAPTER

Well I never thought that I'd actually feel as sorry for Voldemort as I do right now. When Harry comes out of this training he is going to be INSANELY AWESOME! So many crossovers that there isn't a crossover category that could manage it all :P anyway send your reviews in guys and girls!

Void Of Eternal Darkness


	84. The Beast Within

DC: Me no own

Dedicated to Dark Lelouch3221

CHAPTER EIGHTY FOUR: THE BEAST WITHIN!

"It is time to begin your training" said Goku "and I think we should start with you and me!"

Harry nodded "What are we going to learn today?"

"Well unfortunately for the first part of our training there won't be a lot of actual training in the art of Ki for a while because I need to start you off with meditation to open up your power reserves. It is a relatively tedious process but it is necessary to unlock the full extent of your powers".

Harry nodded and the duo moved up to the summit of the mountain under the scorching heat of the sun. Both Harry and Goku tossed the upper half to their outfits away and sat crossed legged on the rocks. Harry closed his eyes and allowed his meditation flow to begin. At first nothing happened but then the Raiju came into view running happily along a field of grass playing with a large group of humans. All of a sudden the moon rose in the vision and the Raiju changed; he was larger and Harry almost opened his eyes when he saw the new version of the Raiju slaughter the humans in droves. What was this? Harry screamed in pain as he felt a strange sensation in his rump. The Caelin of Light leapt to his feet and gazed upon a new appendage protruding from his tail bone.

"WHAT THE HELL?"

Harry was looking at a large furry brown tail that was slightly swishing around with newly awakened life. Goku got to his feet and smiled "Good" he said "I was hoping you'd have that vision".

"Why's that Goku?"

"You see when a Saiyan is born or views an intense meditation vision they are granted the use of their tail".

"But I'm a Caelin not a Saiyan!" Harry exclaimed.

Goku shook his head "You're a Caelin through your father Photas but your mother Nia is a Saiyan, she is my sister".

"Mum's your sister!" Harry roared "Great what else aren't they going to tell me!"

"Harry, Nia doesn't even know she's a Saiyan" Goku remedied "Please don't hate her for something she doesn't even realize".

Harry nodded glumly "So what happens now?"

"Now we train that tail of yours to not become an impairment during battle because usually the Saiyan tail when grabbed renders its owner totally useless".

….

"It's done" said Goku "Well done Harry I didn't think you'd master the tail in a week, it took me months".

"Is that all for the first part of our training?"

Goku sighed "Afraid not, there's one other thing that comes with this tail".

Harry sighed "Let me guess it's that big demon I saw in my vision?"

Goku nodded grimly "Afraid so".

The moment Goku had uttered these words the sky turned dark and the full moon rose. As if on instinct Harry gazed up at the spherical lunar moon and instantly his eyes warped into more beast-like shapes and turned a bright crimson red. Harry's teeth sharpened to a point and the Caelin of Light began to pulsate with a feral, almost wild energy. Harry's pants ripped off his lower abdomen and electric blue fur immediately began to grow all over Lord Emrys' body. Harry's height slowly increased monumentally; he was at least ten stories tall by now and his hands and feet had warped into a far more ape-like appearance.

The new form of Harry Potter let out a savage roar and flexed the muscles of his new body. Goku gasped. The Saiyan Legend had not expected Harry's Oozaru form to take on the characteristics of electricity but from this blue fur Goku could tell that the Raiju had a sort of influence in this transformation.

Oozaru roared out once more and began to fire off bright blue waves of energy at random. Goku darted to avoid every single one of the beams and yelled out "Harry! Try and control it! Don't let the beast control you!"

Oozaru merely ignored him and fired off a few more energy waves that narrowly missed Goku's head.

"Harry learn to work together with Oozaru! Don't fight it or he'll just control you!"

Oozaru's crimson red eyes dulled slightly and his human presence finally awakened within his giant ape form "Goku what's happened to me?"

"You have awoken your Oozaru form" Goku clarified "A very secret power that will no doubt assist you in your future battles against Voldemort and Del".

Oozaru seemed to smile at this well a giant ape equivalent to a smile anyway.

Goku looked appreciatively to the new warrior and said "Next thing you need to learn is how to control the size of the Oozaru because it is a lot larger than your usual self".

"Kinda figured" Harry responded with a booming laugh "Let's do this!"

Harry spent hours and hours just trying very hard to gain control the power of the new form. It was a large task was the greatest understatement of the century.

The hours were at an end of the first day and Harry had mastered the form completely and Goku was quite impressed to say the least "Well done Harry, it's such an honour that I'm training with someone so powerful".

"Same to you sensei" said Harry with a smile "So what's next?"

"I'm gonna teach you to create an artificial moon for whenever you don't have adequate access to a real one" Goku divulged "A friend of mine named Vegeta showed me the technique a while back when I mentioned training the pride of the Saiyan race".

Harry laughed and prepared to begin the new training technique and as was expected he picked it up rather easily.

Goku laughed "You're like a sponge with this stuff. Now let's move on to some energy training!"

…

"I can't believe this!" growled Hermione "I thought he was actually beginning to open up to us Auntie Lil".

Lily sighed "I don't know what to say girls. Maybe the date's idea was a bit too soon".

"He seemed pretty accepting at the time though" Fleur reasoned.

Alteo seemed to think that they deserved to know but thought that his cousin's word was far more important and remained silent throughout the conversation.

"He will have to face all of us one day no matter where he's hiding".

'Harry' thought Alteo 'I desperately hope that you've learnt how to transform into something that will be able to contend with this lot".

END CHAPTER

Hope you all enjoyed the first chapter of Harry's training. Please Review!


	85. The Yellow Flash

DC: ME NO OWN

Dedicated to Dark Lelouch3221

CHAPTER EIGHTY FIVE: THE YELLOW FLASH

"Kaaameee-"

"Haaameee-"

"HAAAAAAAAAA!"

The two energy beams collided and the two users' were flung to the other side of the battlefield. A third warrior leapt skyward and roared "Rasenshuriken!" a swirl of light blue energy formed in the warrior's hand and he flung it in the direction of the battlers.

"Pika, get rid of it with Electro Ball!"

A ball of super charged electric energy swirled around Pikachu's tail and she flung it directly against the wind energy cancelling both moves out. Harry smiled satisfactorily and ran a hand through his hair. The Caelin of Light had changed a lot within the three years of pseudo-time the warriors had spent within the cave of elders. His usually messy raven hair had grown out to the bottom of his neck and he had two locks going down to cover either ear. Harry wore a Hidden Leaf head-guard on a black band. His outfit now consisted of Sky blue travelling pants, a black loose fitting t – shirt with three insignia of different master-ships down the centre that belonged to Red, Goku and Naruto.

The final part of Harry's outfit was a new trench-coat coloured white emblazoned with orange flames along the bottom hemline.

"Well I think this ends your training with us Harry" said Goku "You've mastered it all within three years and I'm really proud of you!"

Harry smiled "Kinda funny, I'm slightly taller and muscled but other than my hair growing out I don't really look like I've grown three years older".

"That's because you haven't" Naruto divulged "It's only been about three days in the real world since you arrived here".

"Thanks you guys" said Harry "For everything, I've learnt stuff here that no one will expect me to possess".

"I suppose you'll be going back now?"

"Makes no sense to hang around" Harry affirmed "But I feel as though I'll be in some trouble when I get back since I only told my cousin Alteo where I was going".

"Well don't want to let your friends miss out on seeing you" laughed Naruto "Farewell Harry, you'll do well, we know of it".

Harry smiled to his mentors' and turned to Pikachu "Shall we go Pika?"

As an answer Pikachu leapt onto her master's shoulder and cried "Pikachu!"

Harry waved a final farewell and soared into the air. The Caelin of Light looked vastly different to the timid child he had been three years ago and now he was going back to Potter Manor as though only three days had past but as Naruto had said time hadn't really passed and he was still fourteen but Harry felt so confident now that the feeling seemed to radiate off of him. The Caelin of Light crossed an outcrop of trees and smiled at the feeling of being back in the air. Pikachu leapt off his shoulder and transformed into Violetta. She flew alongside Harry seemingly as easily as the Lord Emrys had been flying and the two whooped with excitement while doing a few loop de loops.

"Race?" Violetta asked him.

"You're on!"

Both teens flared their ethereal white auras and blasted off at top speed. The journey back to Potter Manor took longer than either Harry or Violetta predicted but seeing as they had opted to fly as humans rather than using the speed of Zekrom they really shouldn't have been surprised.

Harry touched down on solid ground, or grass, whichever your prefer, and looked up at Potter Manor "Home, sweet home" he said "It's been a while".

"Who goes there?" Alteo roared aiming his wand directly at the newcomer.

Charlee was sitting beside him and blushing like there was no tomorrow.

"Come on Al" said Harry with a smirk "I've found you in far more embarrassing situations than kissing your girlfriend".

Alteo blushed and said "Who are you?"

Harry sighed "It's me Harry!"

Alteo's jaw dropped "Harry? No way! You look like a total bad-ass!"

The teen god of light cracked up laughing "Well that's an eloquent way to put it".

"YOU'RE SO DEAD HARRY POTTER!" screamed Fleur.

Harry smirked "Oh am I? Well catch me if you can!"

Fleur whipped out her wand and cried "Stupefy!"

The spell would've hit Harry for sure except for the fact that at the last second he was gone in a flash of yellow light.

The Caelin of Light was now standing beside Alteo and laughed "Sorry there Fleur, you're too slow!"

"Impedimenta!" came a cry from behind Harry. Unluckily for the caster however the superpower had sensed their footsteps and once again moved in a flash in yellow light to avoid said spell.

Harry came into view right beside the caster, kissed her on the cheek, said "Sorry Mimi, you'll have to be faster than that if you want to catch me!" and in the next breath he was gone again.

"How the hell does he do that!?" exclaimed Ginny running up to her bond-mates.

The yellow light swirled next to Alteo once again and formed the hero of the Chamber of Secrets once more "I've been doing some training is all".

All the girls were totally confused at this point and said bluntly "You didn't pull a runner?"

"And have you four kill me?" Harry asked indicating Hermione, Ginny, Fleur and Luna "I'd rather not die before I'm twenty thanks, but now if I was to run I could 'flash' so to speak and you'd never be able to catch me".

Alteo gave his cousin a high-five and said "You've so gotta teach me that! We'll never get in trouble with our bond-mates and if they freak us out we can get away like-"Alteo snapped his fingers for emphasis "that".

Harry laughed "There's quite a few things I need to teach you".

All of the girls in the vicinity pouted visibly and said at precisely the same moment "That's so unfair!"

"Turnabout's fair play I think" said Harry "All the games you play with me, I think this may even the playing field just a bit".

"Harry!"

"Sirius!"

Harry pelted his godfather into a hug and high-fived the Marauder with a giant smile adorning his features "I was training with the most awesome fighters ever!"

"That's amazing Pup!" said Sirius in a hurry "anyway I gotta drop down to the Ministry for a short while, see you all later!" and he was gone with a swirl of his cloak.

"So what're you calling that move?"

"Already has one" Harry told Alteo "The Yellow Flash".

END CHAPTER

Please Review. Oh and I decided to skip the training because it made more sense to reveal Harry's new techniques as he needed them rather than actually learning them.


	86. I Get Why You're So Scared Of Her

DC: ME NO OWN

Dedicated to Dark lelouch3221

Also to anyone who likes Pokémon please, pretty please go and look at my other fic: Pokémon: The sons of Red.

CHAPTER EIGHTY SIX: I GET WHY YOU'RE SO SCARED OF HER

"Well, Now that I can flash everywhere" said Harry with a smirk "It seems kind of pointless to walk".

"Except for the fact that well you don't want everyone to know of the ability" Alteo interrupted.

Harry laughed "It's probably the least of what I learned through my training".

All of a sudden the front door burst open and collided with the front wall of Potter Manor, Lily Potter was revealed in said doorway and if looks could kill the others would be preparing for Lord Emrys' funeral right now.

"HARRY JAMES POTTER!" the Potter matriarch screeched "HOW DARE YOU RUN OFF WITHOUT A WORD OF WARNING TO ANYONE!"

"I told Al" said Harry with a shrug.

"AND MADE HIM SWEAR TO TELL NO ONE!"

Harry's eyes shone their brilliant teal and he laughed sarcastically "OH THAT'S RICH NIA! YOU AND DAD CONCEALED SO MUCH FROM ME! LIKE THE FACT THAT YOU'RE THIRTEEN THOUSAND YEARS OLD! OR SHOULD I EVEN MENTION THE FACT THAT YOU'RE BOTH CONSIDERED DEITIES?"

All of the other occupants of the front yard made sure to take a few steps back from the mother and son duo and Alteo could've sworn he heard James mutter "like mother like son".

He looked down at Kale and Selenix and said quietly "I pray that the infamous Evans temper skips you two, after all four people with that kind of anger in one place will be unhealthy for our possessions".

"DON'T YOU TALK TO ME LIKE THAT YOUNG MAN!"

"WELL IF YOU AND DAD ARE DEITIES IT'D BE MORE FITTING TO CALL ME YOUNG GOD!"

James paled and Tomix whispered "I get why you're so scared of her now".

The Potter Patriarch nodded faintly "It's not a nice feeling".

"YOU NEED TO THINK MORE ABOUT WHAT YOU DO HARRY! WE WERE ALL SICK WITH WORRY THAT YOU HAD RUN OFF BECAUSE OF THE BONDS!"

Harry laughed a laugh that actually had a sliver of a sadistic hint to it "IS THAT ALL YOU PEOPLE DAMNED WELL CARE ABOUT? HOW ABOUT THE FACT THAT I'VE ALMOST BEEN KILLED AROUND FIVE TIMES? OR THE FACT THAT A FOURTEEN YEAR OLD BOY IS DEALING WITH THE WEIGHT OF THE WORLD ON HIS SHOULDERS? OR DO I NEED TO BRING UP THE FACT THAT EVERYTIME I'M IN DANGER YOU OR MY DEAREST FATHER STAND IDLY BY AND DON'T DO A GOD-DAMNED THING!"

Lily recoiled as though slapped and said quietly "It's not like that Harry, please just try and put this behind our family".

Harry sighed deeply "I'm sorry Mum, I lost my head for a minute it's just that I've technically been bottling this all up for three years now and it must've needed an explosion to escape".

"It's alright Honey just try to remember that we are trying our best despite the situation that fate's handed to us okay?"

"I know" Harry affirmed "Again I'm sorry".

Lily hugged her son then stepped back and eyed him critically "I suppose you'll be wanting a haircut then?"

Harry laughed "No, I don't think so mum, I like this do".

Lily shrugged and turned to her husband "Come on Jay, we need to go and sort some stuff out in Diagon Alley".

"Yes dear" said James and followed his wife into apparition.

"Well, I've got to go do some erm business" said Tomix and he too apparated away from Potter Manor.

"Looks like Uncle Tommy finally got his license".

Without any preamble a spell came rushing past Harry's ear and if the teen Caelin had not been trained to use his super-hearing he would've been hit. But Harry had received such training so a second before the spell connected with him Harry was gone in a flash of bright yellow light.

"Nice try Ginny" said Harry smirking "But you'll have to do better than that if you want to hit me!"

The youngest Weasley swore under her breath and glared to her bond-mate "Why can't I hit you?"

"You didn't say please" laughed Harry.

"Well then" said Ginny, a smirk dancing across her pale features "Please! Stupefy!"

The spell collided with Harry's face as intended but the Lord Emrys showed no signs of going into stunned mode or the fact that he had even been touched by a spell "Stupefy really?"

"Rictusempra!" roared Hermione.

Harry sighed and merely flashed out of the way once more.

"Originality is not your best quality Mimi" Lord Emrys chuckled.

"Petrificus Totalus!" screamed Fleur.

Harry merely flashed to avoid the spell yet again however this time he got the shock of his life when he tried to move again and found that he was barely making one step per minute.

Luna now wore one of her trademark smiles and fingered her wand absently. Ginny, Hermione and Fleur gaped at their bond-mate in awe.

"How did you just get Harry after a yellow flash?" Fleur asked the smaller blonde faintly.

Luna shrugged "Just observing celestial patterns".

"That was so not fun!" grumbled Harry "guess it serves me right for being a show-off!"

Harry heaved himself free of the spell and faced Luna proudly. The Caelin of Light scooped his newest bond-mate up in a hug then leaned into her ear and whispered softly "Well done Luna, you are very insightful, I think a congratulatory kiss is in order".

Without warning Harry pressed his lips to Luna's. The young zoologist hopeful mewled at the sensations Harry was causing by his mere lip contact, if this was him chaste kissing then she definitely wanted no needed more! Luna softly ran her tongue along Harry's lower lip almost begging for his entrance. Harry smiled within the kiss and followed his orders happily. He ran his tongue gently along the entire length of Luna's own. Luna reacted by flicking her tongue all around Harry's in a wild, passionate frenzy that even the eccentric and wonderfully strange Luna Lovegood could not find a strange comment about this moment. Harry withdrew a moment later and leaned into her ear once more "I love you my Luna, always and forever".

Luna just returned Harry's smile with her own dreamy one and said loud enough for everyone to hear "I love you too Harry Bear, no matter what anyone else tells you".

Harry blushed at her tack or rather lack of it but leaned down and placed a butterfly kiss atop her forehead "I think it's great that you can scream it to the world. Even if I'm too shy to for now".

"Harry!" exclaimed Alteo to interrupt "Hedwig's back with Elrich's reply!"

Harry leapt away from Luna and gazed up to the clouds. Sure enough the white blip he often associated with Hedwig was growing closer and closer. Just as she reached him Hedwig landed on Harry's shoulder and held out her leg for Harry to remove her burden. Harry immediately did as indicated, ripped open the envelope and unfurled the scroll:

_**HARRY AND AL **_

_**MUM AND DAD ARE BEING GREAT AND I REALLY FEEL HONOURED TO HAVE A SECOND CHANCE WITH THEM. SHOCKINGLY CELESTE HASN'T ANNOYED ME EVEN A TINY BIT THESE LAST FEW DAYS. I RECKON SHE'S GOT HERSELF A BOYFRIEND BUT HAS DECIDED TO KEEP IT A SECRET FROM EVERYONE ELSE. **_

_**ANYWAY I BETTER ANSWER THE QUESTIONS YOU GAVE ME BEFORE WE GO TOO FAR OFF THE TRACK SO TO SPEAK. I'M NOT TOO SURE ENTIRELY ABOUT MERPEOPLE, THEY'RE FOREIGN IS ALL I KNOW BUT AS FOR BREATHING UNDERWATER, I KNOW A BIT MORE. **_

_**YOU SEE NEVILLE AND I WERE HAVING A CONVERSATION THE OTHER DAY AND HE MENTIONED SOME KIND OF HERB TITLED 'GILLYWEED' WHICH GIVES THE USER A PERFECT HOUR OF UNDERWATER TIME. I HOPE I MANAGED TO HELP AND SEE YOU GUYS IN A FEW WEEKS.**_

_**ELRICH. **_

_**LORD OF EMRYS **_

_**CAELIN OF SPACE AND TIME**_

"Well least we have that answer sorted" said Alteo "thank Merlin for Neville!"

Harry nodded "Anyway I think I'm gonna go drown my stress in some hot water, we'll start training again tomorrow, I'm exhausted".

Alteo nodded and turned to face the sky. The young Lord Gryffindor seemed so lost in thought it wasn't funny as if he were pondering something of great importance.

Harry wandered Potter Manor alone for a short while until he found his bedroom, he slipped inside and made his way to the bathroom. Lord Emrys untied his head-guard and lay it on a nearby sink stall before he peeled off his shirt, followed by his trainer pants and finally his shoes and socks. Harry Potter leapt into the air and dove straight to the bottom of the refreshingly hot water. Harry came once more to the surface and exhaled a sigh of relief 'gotta love the perks of civilization'.

Just as Harry was beginning to get comfortable the door swung open and four very confident witches strode in. Hermione closed the door behind her and locked it and Fleur used her wand to prevent any escape from the room by magic.

The Caelin of Light gulped 'So, unfair! How can I compete with someone who's of age, I swear the day I'm seventeen I'll lock myself in a room and do the same thing except that they won't be able to get in, just to prove a point as to how unfair this is!'

Ignoring their bond-mate for the time being the girls began to get ready for their bath. Because of the male DNA coursing through his body Harry could not take his eyes off the situation in front of him. Luna pulled up her tee shirt and chucked it idly to the side, Harry gasped when he realized she was wearing no bra underneath and her pert developing breasts started to stir a feeling deep in his loins. The young blond tossed away her skirt, peeled off her knickers then sauntered over to the pool and dived in. she swam a few laps to get used to the water before she swam back to Harry and pecked him on the lips. As for Harry he oddly resembled a goldfish that was somehow out of water.

It seemed that the next in line to strip was Ginny because a second later when Harry managed to look back at the girls on the side she already had her top off and was getting rid of her skinny jeans and underwear. Again Harry gasped in fear 'This is their way of getting back at me because they can't hit me with spells?'

Harry was really lying to himself however because he couldn't stop staring at the youngest Weasley's form her breasts were slightly larger than Luna's but Harry assumed that it could've been the fact that she was older by a few months. Ginny copied Luna's movements' right down to the peck on Harry's lips and began to sit alongside two of her bondmates.

Hermione and Fleur it seemed could not wait to have their own turn and both got rid of their clothing by a flick of the elder girl's wand. Harry's jaw went slack at the sight of two of his bondmates. Fleur being the eldest and possibly due to her Veela heritage had the biggest chest out of all of his girls and Harry loved them right down to their soft red nipples that curved up to the perfect angle, almost begging to be sucked. His gaze travelled downward to her most intimate parts and Harry almost fainted there and then. It was the perfect shape and size, Harry had to force the inappropriate thoughts to leave his brain before he turned to Hermione and yep you guessed it he wasn't really any better in this situation either. Hermione's assets were slightly smaller than Fleur's but Harry deemed that she had the best lower posterior he had ever seen. 'Lord Emrys Harry thought to himself 'you are oh so screwed, but I have to admit in the best possible way'.

END CHAPTER

Sorry to cut off this heated scene and I promise I will go back to it next time and no it won't be a lemon yet lol sorry guys but I'm saving that for the perfect moment in the story because I feel that their first times should be one to one. As for this scene I'm trying to sort out how to take them to the next level without taking it too far and need some time to think about it. So erm yeah don't expect me to update until I've figured it out lol. So anyone who has any idea what they should do in this bathtub scene will be more than welcome to PM me with some ideas though try to avoid putting it in a review as I kind of just want them to be about the stuff that I've already written. Please bear with me as I try to make this right as the first heated scene between the main soul bonded often makes or breaks a person's opinion of a fic and I really don't want to stuff this up and have people lose interest.


	87. The Lost Child

Chapter Warning: Graphic Violence and multiple death eater deaths.

DC: Me no own

Dedicated to Dark Lelouch3221

CHAPTER EIGHTY SEVEN: THE LOST CHILD

Alteo Potter was walking along the streets of Diagon Alley and looking from window to window trying to find gifts for his bondmates. He had been a moron in the past and had now only made the decision that he desperately needed to amend what he had done and actually start to treat them the way he had wanted to if they were indeed to be his betrothed he needed to grow up and start acting like a good man should.

Alteo however had decided off jewellery for a first gift because Lord Gryffindor thought that they were a bit too personal this early on in beginning a relationship. As he walked along the boy all of a sudden heard a scream of "The Death Eaters are here!" and moment later numerous cries of "Avada Kedavra!" filled the air. With a great sigh Alteo sprinted along the alley towards the scene and when the Death Eaters spotted them a few actually screamed like little girls. Alteo saw the dead bodies and a lone tear slid down his cheek.

"You killed them" he said simply.

"No we didn't" a few denied.

But the earth had already began to rupture under the Caelin of Darkness' feet and he transformed into his highest level of the evolved Caelin state.

"I hate murderers" Alteo spat "Now time to return the favour".

But in the span of three seconds the Death Eaters had snapped up a little girl with dark hair and awe-inspiring blue eyes at random. The kidnapper held his wand to the girl's throat and ground out "You take one step and I'll kill her, it won't make difference to anyone as I've already killed her parents".

"Put her down Rowle" growled Alteo "Before you really begin to piss me off!"

"Avada-"

"Wait!" cried Alteo hastily dropping out of his evolved state and holding up his hands in surrender "Don't take her life, she's barely even five years old!"

"Who shall we kill instead? Who is brave and foolish enough to take the curse for this lowly child?"

"I will take the curse for her, now let her go! No one should kill any other! Let alone a small child!"

"Very Well" said Rowle and he threw the girl to the ground. Immediately Alteo shuddered involuntarily as he felt rather than heard the small girls face collide with the ground. She screamed in pain and held her hand to her nose which was now oozing with blood. She tried to hold in her tears as she looked to Alteo. He turned to her and smiled weakly.

"Be Strong" Lord Gryffindor mouthed.

Rowle aimed his wand at Alteo Potter and yelled "Avada Kedavra!"

Everything was black however something seemed totally off about this whole situation. Alteo heard a lone voice and a moment later he was back in Diagon Alley lifting higher and higher into the air. As the bright amethyst wings took shape protruding from his back the Caelin of Darkness' shirt was ripped off and revealed that like Harry his resolute form had the same markings from his eyes to his ankles except for the fact that they were black rather than the crimson of Harry's tattoos. Alteo Potter the newest Resolute Caelin landed opposite Rowle and said simply

"I am the God of Darkness Alteo Potter and you Death Eaters have failed the magical world".

Without another word Alteo lunged into Battle. First he drove his fist right into a random Death Eaters throat and ripped out his cervical bone. Alteo followed up with a sharp boot to the stomach and laughed maniacally at the Death Eaters who were now backing up in fear. A sadistic grin etched on his face the Resolute Caelin of Darkness dived at the next Death Eater and wrapped his hands around the villain's neck. Another sadistic laugh from the teen god foreshadowed the move that would forever be etched into the Death Eaters' minds. Alteo Potter ripped Rowle's head right off his body and a fountain of blood followed the removed cranium. Alteo just managed to phase out of the way before he was soaked in the crimson liquid.

Alteo raised his hands and said simply "Amaseratsu!"

Alteo's amethyst eyes suddenly became blood red and filled with a strange black inscription. Dark hellfire zoomed away from his body at a rapid pace. The dark fire engulfed every single remaining death-eater. If one could have seen into the lightless flames they would've seen flesh melting away from their very bones and highly deformed skeletons trying to escape from the flames but on the outside everyone except Alteo could only hear deep, heart-wrenching screams of agony.

"Judgement: Guilty" said Alteo emotionlessly and he returned to his normal state. All of a sudden the girl sprinted up to him and wrapped her arms around him "Thankyou saving mwee daddy!"

Alteo knelt down to the girl's height and said "I'm not your daddy sweetheart".

Tears welled up in the girl's eyes and for the first time in the young man's short life he actually felt his own heart break at the sight of the orphaned child in front of him. Reaching a decision almost immediately he scooped the girl up in his arms and stood back up "Alright then, I guess I'll be your daddy".

"Really you will?" she asked innocently a cute smile adorning her otherwise damaged features.

"I know what it's like to lose a parent, so I feel like my mother would be proud of me and besides I feel like you would otherwise be left to fend for yourself as I'm not sure if the magical world even has orphanages. Besides if I'm totally honest with myself you're a little cutie and have stolen my resolve and heart already. D'you have a name?"

The girl nodded "Haille Jade Anima Wilkins"

"Nice to meet you Haille, come on let's get you home and I'll get my Auntie Lil to look your injuries over".

END CHAPTER

Sorry about the length but it needed to be a separated chapter. Don't get angry at me for this it's a necessary thing for Alteo to have Haille with him as his adopted daughter and I don't want anyone to b**ch about it either. One thing even I as an author don't get is why he can accept a little girl as a daughter but not his bond-mates' as his loves totally. Well he is a very strange character to write and I totally enjoy it. See you all next chapter!


	88. Alteo's Secret Weapon

D.C: Me No Own

Dedicated to Dark Lelouch3221

CHAPTER EIGHTY EIGHT: ALTEO'S SECRET WEAPON

"Al!" cried Lily "Why are you so blooded up?"

"Death Eater blood not my own" Alteo clarified "Anyway, this is Hailie, she got injured in the fight".

"I'll look her over for injuries" Lily agreed.

"Thanks Auntie Lil" Alteo put Hailie down and knelt beside her "Daddy's going for a short while okay?"

Hailie looked slightly hurt but she managed a small nod and the Lord Gryffindor pulled her into a hug "Don't worry Hailie I'll be back soon, let Auntie Lil look after you now okay?"

Alteo got to his feet and turned to his aunt "I need to go back to the Alley and look over the damages then I need to pop over to the Inotia HQ, there's something I should've done weeks ago".

"I'm more interested in why you told this girl you were her dad".

"I only want to tell the story once" Alteo said firmly "And not while my daughter's within earshot, she has enough bad memories of today and I'd rather it weren't any worse than it already is".

Lily nodded and before she could utter another word Alteo was gone in a swirl of violet light.

Alteo roamed the alley once more and finally reached the place where the battle had taken place almost immediately he was spotted by his Uncle and Godfather.

"Al?" said James "What happened here?"

"Death Eaters attacked the Alley" Alteo divulged "I got rid of them but they murdered quite a margin of people before I could get there".

Sirius sighed "They can't help themselves can they?"

"Afraid not" James answered his friend "Why did you come back anyway Alteo?"

"I'm looking for a couple named Wilkins".

Sirius nodded sombrely and led the Caelin of darkness over to the two bodies of Hailie's fallen biological parents. Lord Gryffindor knelt down beside them and placed a hand to their foreheads. '_Oerci Dimitria larcasyis!' _

Alteo sighed unhappily and got back on his feet "Where's dad?"

"Right here" said Tomix from a short way away "What's up?"

"These two need top priority" the teen divulged "I want their arrangements made and their will found as soon as possible".

Not knowing why his son had just said this Tomix nodded and started saying things to the accompanying Aurors.

"Now that's dealt with, I need to be getting on" said Alteo. He stoodback to his full height and was gone in another flash of purple energy.

"Inotia HQ" said a burly voice "Do you have clearance kid?"

"I'm Darkrai's son" he said "And I need to see Venom or Black Adder immediately".

"Alteo?"

"Dom! It's good to see you again".

Dom shook hands with the young Potter and said "So what brings you here?"

"I know how we can destroy them, the Horcruxes I mean".

"What how?"

"Hellfire" said Alteo as though it were the most obvious thing in the world.

"D'you know a spell like that?"

"Not exactly a spell, more of an ability that I have".

"I'll take you through to them then".

Dom led Alteo through the Inotia headquarters as fast as they could move without actually starting to run. The journey wasn't long however it was confusing and the Lord Gryffindor took it that if the Inotia had non-member come into the facility they would not remember how to get to any of the high-security secrets being held here. Dom stepped over to a random panel of wall or so it seemed until he placed a hand on the panel and almost immediately it split open and revealed a narrow doorway.

Alteo stepped in and saw the strangest items he had ever laid eyes on. A Cup, A Locket, A live Snake, A weird tiara and a small ring with a cracked stone atop it.

"These are the Horcruxes" Dom explained "Now let's see this secret weapon of yours".

Alteo took a deep breath and once again his eyes warped into their blood red colour along with the deep midnight inscriptions and the Teen God roared out "Amaseratsu!"

The same blackish hellfire from the Alley escaped from Alteo's body and stormed away from him at a rapid pace. It engulfed every single one of the Horcruxes and burned them to a crisp. The Caelin of Darkness turned to Dom and said "It is done, now when Harry next faces Voldemort he will be able to end it all for good".

"How did you know how to do that?"

"I'm a True Seer, I saw a vision" said Alteo nonchalantly "Anyway I best be getting back to Potter Manor, and Dom I'd appreciate it if you told no-one what I did".

Dom nodded silently and Alteo used his purple flash to leave the Inotia Headquarters and return to the living room of the Potter ancestral home. Lord Gryffindor had barely regained his footing in the dining room when Hailie slammed into him and the Caelin of Darkness barely managed to pick her up instead of falling to the ground.

"Hi Daddy!" the little girl exclaimed happily.

Alteo laughed at her innocence and kissed her atop the forehead "Hi there sweetheart, did Auntie Lil heal you up alright?"

"I think so but there was a drink she gave me that was ewwie".

Alteo laughed and ruffled his daughter's hair. He took a seat at the table and said to himself "I hope everyone can understand my reasons".

Tomix walked into the room a few moments later and ignoring Hailie's presence for the time being he said "You destroyed them didn't you?"

Alteo nodded "I know that Voldemort still plans to lure Harry away from the tournament. I think that nosey believes now that he has a simple transfusion of blood that he will be able to kill Harry, but with the Horcruxes all gone except for the one inside Voldemort himself left, Harry will be able to end him and then we can focus on the fight with Del. However I haven't heard any sort of news on that front nor have I had any visions so I assume that little confrontation won't be for a few years yet".

"What if he just sends Broly?"

"Then I'll know and then I'll go wherever he sends Harry" Alteo divulged "I'm sure that even he is no match for Ceretas".

Soon enough Lily, James, Tomix, Dumbledore, McGonagall, Sirius, Harry, Remus, Tonks and Charlee were seated and Alteo began his story of what had happened and how Hailie had come to be in his care.

"She will have to go to an orphanage" said Dumbledore simply.

"Like hell she will" said Alteo firmly "You may be the head of the Wizenagamot Grandfather, but I am on the council of Elders and the only way you'll get my daughter from me is over my cold, dead body".

Harry stood and walked over to stand by his cousin "If this is what Al wants, Lord Emrys shall back his claims fully".

"A fourteen year old cannot raise a child" said Dumbledore as though he were talking to an idiot "They are not adequately prepared for the challenges that parenthood entails".

"Says the one who was supposedly prepared and tossed his children into the first family he could find" Alteo shot back. He glared intensely into the headmaster's eyes in his amethyst colour of the resolute state and spoke with more steel than anyone had ever heard from the god of darkness before "If you take her from me Albus there is no force on this earth that will keep me away, I will hunt her down no matter where you put her, all my life if need be but first be warned if you or anyone else takes my daughter from me I will rip your head right off your body".

Everyone in the room gasped at Alteo's reaction and Dumbledore recoiled as if he had been slapped. However Alteo did not seem finished "She is my daughter, I do not want another child to grow up parentless, I don't care what I have to do but Hailie is my little girl and I will keep her".

Charlee and Tonks stood beside their bond-mate and stated in a tone that presented no need for amendment "We stand by Al fully on this, Hailie will be our daughter and no-one is going to get in the way of us having a family".

Everyone gasped at their closeness and Sirius actually commented on it "I thought you three were like anti-bond?"

"Until we learnt that we really do love each other" Alteo rectified "I was a total moron not to have picked up on it before but that is a matter for another time".

"I think that settles it then" said McGonagall "Rai, you must let them make their own decisions it is their life and I think this is a choice that must be theirs alone".

Dumbledore sighed and said "I only want what is best for you all and I apologize that I jumped the gun before I heard you out".

Harry gave a nod to Tomix and said "Can he legally adopt Hailie?"

"Not until he's seventeen no, even as minister it is beyond my power to allow such a thing".

"Wait" Sirius cut in "doesn't the bond technically make him of age?"

"Sirius, I think the moon may just be blue" interrupted Remus "You're right".

Tomix smiled and extracted the adoption form for one Hailie Jade Anima Wilkins and handed it to Alteo "Sign and she's all yours kiddo".

Smiling broadly Alteo signed the form and handed it back to his father.

"Congratulations Mr Potter" said Tomix in a mock official voice "Hailie Jade Anima Wilkins is now Hailie Jade Anima Potter".

All of the workers returned to their respective jobs and Alteo smiled at his bondmates and indicated they follow him.

….

Alteo had just finished dressing Hailie in her pyjamas. The teen placed her into his bed and climbed in next to her "Goodnight Angel" he said kissing her atop her midnight hair "Daddy loves you very much".

"Hailie love daddy too!"

Alteo turned to smile at his new daughter but when his eyes met the diminutive girls form she was already asleep. He smiled and within seconds he too had drifted off.

"How did he accept her that quickly and not us?"

END CHAPTER

Hope you guys enjoyed that one! See you next time!

Void Of Eternal Darkness


	89. Fairies?

DC: ME NO OWN

Dedicated to Dark Lelouch3221 and Oranges because they are awesome XD

CHAPTER EIGHTY NINE: FAIRIES!?

"Alteo?"

"Yeah Harry?"

"I am never ever leaving the bathroom door unlocked again".

"Why's that?"

"Don't ask" the Caelin of Light "Anyway how's Hailie doing?"

"She's sleeping" said Alteo "But I think she's doing okay".

Harry nodded "That's good, anyway I reckon we should get back into training today, we've wasted enough time sitting around idly".

Both teens were preparing for their training session when Hermione, Ginny, Fleur, Luna, Tonks and Charlee walked in all outfitted in various training outfits.

"Uh what're you all doing?"

"Isn't it obvious" said Hermione as though she were talking to an idiot "We're starting to train with you".

Harry sighed "Alright then but before we start training you Al and I need to spar for our warm up".

In the training room Harry and Alteo were now standing opposite each other in the most flawless stances known to humankind. Both Caelin phased out of sight or so it seemed. The duo were moving so fast that none of their bond-mates could even trace their movements at all. Harry drove his fist into Alteo's face but the Darkness God merely shrugged the blow off and delivered his own to Harry's face.

Both boys were panting for breath now but they remained hovering in the air and the duo screamed out in feigned frustration. Almost immediately their shirts ripped off their backs and the brightly coloured angel wings took hold on their backs. The tattoos were next and finally their hair spiked up and transformed into their bright hues of gold and amethyst.

Harry smirked at his cousin with newly changed teal eyes and said "Let's test our limits then".

"Bring it on!"

Harry lunged at Alteo but the latter merely spread out his wingspan and shot skyward. Alteo rose on the wind and directed a hand at Harry "Oerci Wyial!"

A golden beam of energy erupted from the Caelin of Darkness' fingertips but Harry merely phased out of the blasts range and held out his own hands.

"HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

A golden ray of energy burst from within the confines of Harry's hands and stormed toward Alteo however Alteo was ready and at precisely the last second he yelled "You will die by my hand!"

A reddish purple beam shot from Alteo's palm and gold and red collided. Each warrior was determined to win this energy clash and gain victory but quickly learnt that they were pretty evenly matched.

Alteo broke the connection first and phased completely out of sight. He slammed his knee into Harry's head and sent the Caelin of Light reeling.

Harry dropped back to base form and landed on the ground "Good spar, you're improving heaps Al".

Alteo landed beside his cousin and also left the Resolute stage for his original one "Thanks Harry, the three years you spent training have really paid off".

"Enough compliments and train us!" exclaimed Tonks.

Harry and Alteo smirked and said in perfect sync "You have one task for this training session, attempt to land a single punch on us, no magic".

"That's impossible!" Fleur swore.

"Not exactly" said Alteo "Now catch us if you can!"

And both were gone in a flash of light.

"Luna, can you spot them?"

"Not this time" she clarified "I can only sense them when they are intending to attack or just in small areas but since they are trying to hide I won't be able to catch them".

"Dammit" Charlee cursed.

"Big Bang Attack!" shouted Alteo throwing an enhanced ball of blue energy towards the girls, they barely managed to dodge but that didn't stop the screaming out things like "What the hell was that for?"

"We said you had to hit us" stated Harry with a giant mischievous smile "We never said we wouldn't fight back".

"That's so unfair!" snapped Ginny "Come down here so I can kill you Harry Potter!"

"Not likely" Harry shot back immediately "Big Bang Attack!"

The giant blast of energy collided with Ginny or it would have, had she not been emitting an earth shattering scream of her own. The youngest Weasley was surrounded by an ethereal golden light and magic swept through every vain in her body. Her navy jeans and tank top getup was replaced by high heeled boots, a glittering skirt and half-top combo which sparkled in its turquoise sheens.

But the thing that Harry and Alteo noticed first were the wings she had on her back.

"She's a Fairy?" said Harry palely "NO WAY!"

"DRAGONFLAME ARISE!"

Ginny's body was surrounded by ethereal fire and she aimed her hand at the Caelin cousins.

"Alteo now would be a good time to get the Darkness Flame ready!"

"I used up to much energy in our fight!"

"Oh shit" said Harry.

A giant orange flame shaped into the form of a Dragon rushed towards Harry and he felt a burning sensation deep throughout his body.

"HARRY!" screamed Ginny stopping her spell and sprinting over to her bond-mate "Are you alright?"

Said Caelin of Light struggled to his feet and replied sarcastically "Spectacular".

Ginny hugged him softly and apologized but Harry's only response was to pinch her bum and run off laughing hysterically. No matter how much Ginny wanted to rebuke him she resisted the temptation because she was really happy that he had accepted and trusted her enough to start teasing her back.

"Wow, I can't believe you mastered it and you didn't even say the words!" exclaimed Hermione.

"The powers there deep down, you just have to search and pull it out".

Hermione closed her eyes. Though at first she didn't feel the tug Ginny was talking about a moment later she felt electricity coursing through her body and a moment later she too was a Fairy except her outfit was a dazzling shade of deepest red.

"Whoa" sad Harry "You're damn sexy!"

Hermione blushed and said "Shush Harry, you're gonna turn me into a tomato".

Harry laughed and said "So you're Fairies of Fire and Electricity?"

"Yep" Hermione and Ginny answered him "And we've only just learnt how to transform I think".

"Does that mean all our bond-mates will become fairies?"

"Yep" said Charlee and a second later she had black hair streaked with amethyst, a black sparkly half top and skirt combination and the customary wings of a Fairy "I've been able to do it for a while though".

"Fairy of Darkness?"

"Yep" nodded Charlee "Tonks is the Fairy of Shadow, Ginny is Fire, Hermione's lightning, Luna's the Fairy of Spirit and Fleur's the Fairy of Light".

"This is definitely unexpected" said Harry.

"Well time to see if Hailie's awake"

All of a sudden James burst into the room and said in a very hurried tone "Auror Tonks, we need to go now!"

With a curious look to her boss Tonks kissed Alteo on the lips before she followed him from the training room.

Alteo turned to Charlee and took her hand "Come on Love, let's go see how our angels doing".

Charlee blushed to the roots of her hair but allowed her bond-mate to lead her from the room anyway.

"I think Hailie may just be the best thing to happen to those three" Harry mused "She'll be able to bring them closer than they've ever been before".

"How do you know?" Ginny asked taking a spot standing next to her bond-mate.

"Hailie is showing Charlee Al's softer side, I mean the only real time that he's ever openly said he loves her is that time he found Parkinson cursing her with Prolificia Darkil".

"Ugh" groaned Hermione "I'm gonna hate the sweating part of this training, how come you and Al didn't even get slightly sweaty despite the fact that you did way more than us?"

Harry shrugged "It's your first day and we were like that on our first endurance run that Novae made us take back in the day".

"So do not envy you" the studious witch replied then she said to the four of them as a whole "Shall we make bath time a bond affair?"

Harry gulped but managed to say "Sorry Harry Potter needs his bath to himself".

"Harry even your egos not that big" Fleur chastised him playfully "Come on we won't bite unless you want us to".

Harry actually felt immensely turned on by this but remained silent and sighed as though he had lost this round and said "Fine, take me to my doom".

…

"Morning Daddy" said Hailie as she stifled a yawn and sat up on the large mattress "I missed you".

Alteo smiled and kissed his daughter atop the forehead along with a "Good Morning Angel".

Hailie looked at Charlee and almost immediately smiled widely at her "Is this one of daddy's bondys?"

Alteo laughed and said "Yes sweetheart this is one of my bonded her name's Charlee".

Hailie looked Charlee up and down in the cutest version of a critical gaze which made the youngest black's heart melt on the spot. However before Charlee could even register the look properly Hailie jumped into her arms crying tears of joy "Mummy!"

Tears streaking down her own cheeks Charlee held Hailie as close to her body as she could and whispered softly "I love you little lee and I'll never let you get hurt as much as I can help it".

Alteo placed a hand on his bond-mate's shoulder and said softly "I love you Charl".

Charlee held In a gasp that he had finally said I love you when he wasn't defending her honour and instead she stated "It is a few years ahead of what I would've planned but I guess we both get that family we wanted".

Alteo kissed Charlee on the cheek and stood behind her and wrapped his arms snugly around her waist, he peered at his daughter over his fiancé's shoulder. Unbeknownst to the young family a small click sounded just from the doorway and Lily sprinted away cackling like mad hopefully quiet enough that they wouldn't have noticed her.

All of a sudden an envelope dropped on Lily's head and she screamed in surprise. She opened the letter and squealed again only this time it was one of excitement rather than petrification.

"So Tommy and Lia are getting married a week after Remus and Cissy are right at the beginning of the summer, two weddings! This has got to be the shock of a lifetime!"

….WARNING: YURI (GIRL ON GIRL MAKE OUT) SCENE BEGIN: WARNING…

Harry dived into the water and exclaimed happily "I swear I'll never get over this water!"

"Small things amuse small minds" Hermione told him and Harry's only response was to dunk her head under the water.

"You're such a prat!"

"Am not!"

"Are too!"

Harry sighed and looked over to his other girls and his jaw literally fell open. Ginny and Luna were locked together in a fierce embrace and the Caelin of Light couldn't make out whose hands were whose. Nonetheless his eyes were glued to the duo and no matter what he did Harry just couldn't seem to tear his eyes away from the scene in front of him. Ginny began to caress Luna's perky tits and she occasionally pinched her bond-mate's nipple eliciting involuntary moans from the young Lovegood's mouth.

"Like the show?"

Unable to answer Fleur as his mouth had mysteriously gone dry Harry just nodded meekly, not once tearing his eyes away from his bond-mate's at any second.

Fleur smiled and said "Want to know how you could enjoy this more?"

Harry's eyes snapped into Fleur's own and she smiled satisfactorily "Very good, can you do me a huge favour Harry?"

Harry gulped "Uh yeah, what would that be?"

Fleur lowered Harry's head to her left breast and begged Harry in the sexiest way possible "Suck my nipple Harry please?"

Harry lowered his lips to Fleur's chest and began to flick his tongue gently against her nipple. The Veela moaned out in ecstasy as though she were empowered by the very sensations of Harry merely touching her body with his mouth. Harry froze as he felt a hand go to his member but Hermione who was sitting beside him in the bath merely whispered to him "Don't worry Harry, I just want to make you feel good".

He nodded yet again and Hermione began her ministrations to his most intimate part. She ran her hand along his length rapidly, Harry moaned out "Oh god Mimi that feels so good".

Hermione just smiled and continued on with the job at hand. Harry gazed over at Ginny and Luna for a second and noticed that the two had gotten even more heated in the few seconds he had not been watching and now both girls were using their tongues to explore the other's mouth while their hands roamed each other's bodies.

Harry looked back to Fleur and said two words "Bite me".

"What?" said Fleur intelligently.

"You said you'd bite me if I wanted to and I want to know how it feels".

Fleur smiled cheekily and she thought to herself 'Oh, I'm gonna have so much fun when he's ready'.

The silvery blonde leaned over Harry's neck and gently dug her teeth into Harry's flesh. Instead of yelling in pain like most would if a Veela bit them even softly on the neck Harry moaned with joy like it was the greatest sensation he had ever experienced.

Harry pulled Fleur to him and slammed his lips against her own. The Beauxbatons witch was surprised to say the least because Harry rarely ever took the first move let alone like this. Harry and Fleur were so absorbed in their snogging session they didn't notice Ginny and Luna break apart then swim over to them looking rather red-faced until Ginny joined Hermione in jerking Harry off and Luna began to trace the outside of Fleur's entrance with her finger. With all of this going on it wasn't long before Harry shot his load right into the water and even with the seriousness of the situation it was kind of funny to see his girls' race to the other side of the pool to avoid getting his seed into them in order to avoid pregnancy.

….END HEATED YURI/HET….

…

"So why didn't you tell me you like girls as well?" Harry asked Ginny and Luna.

"We all do" Hermione interrupted.

"Huh?"

"Well the bond wasn't allowing us to go near other guys for that kind of thing"" Fleur explained "And since you were so avoidant of us we had no choice but to experiment with each other and that's how we all found out that we swing both ways so to speak".

"D'you find that wrong or disgusting Harry?" Hermione, Ginny and Luna asked their bond-mate timidly.

"No" said Harry firmly "I think it is your choice and the soul bond may have contributed to your relationship a great deal".

"So where do we go from here?" Ginny asked Harry softly.

"Just keep going the way we're going I guess" Harry responded "It can't be good to rush just because we liked what we did, but for one thing I agree with Mimi, bath time should be a bond-affair".

END CHAPTER

There you have it folks! Lots of love going around for Harry lol and Alteo is finally beginning to accept Charlee and Tonks thank god! Okay see you all next time!


	90. The Fairies Nemesis

To anyone who's wondering Neville will find out his bond at the start of the OOTP arc at Remus' wedding.

DC: Me no own

Dedicated to Dark Lelouch3221

CHAPTER NINETY: THE FAIRIES NEMESIS

The four weeks between Boxing Day and the day the teens had to return to Hogwarts narrowed down so quickly that it was time to go back before they could even register that they had been away for a whole month. Alteo, Charlee, Tonks and Hailie were as close as ever and oddly enough Alteo had finally come to accept his bond mate's and now was saying he loved them openly and in front of everyone. Though he did tend to avoid saying it around Sirius too much not that the elder Black minded him saying it but Alteo did not think he could take too much of the smug looks the Marauder was sending his way.

Alteo pulled Hailie out of bed and said to her "Are you ready to leave with me today angel?"

"Of course daddy!" cheered Hailie.

Alteo laughed and kissed his daughter atop her head "Come on then let's get you ready to go".

Just as Alteo was pulling the final piece of Hailie's belongings into her own smaller version of a Trunk Tonks sauntered into the room and Hailie pelted one of her mums' into a hug "Mummy!"

Tonks smiled so warmly that it actually looked out of place on the Auror's features. She took Hailie up into her arms and said "Isn't your daddy so nice packing all of your things away for you?"

"Daddy hewo" said Hailie so seriously that Tonks had to hold back a gigantic smile and kept her small one no matter how kind it was.

"Are you sure you want to come back to Hogwarts?" Alteo asked her.

"Well Dumbledore did give us the suite for young parents and besides, I'm needed for security now that Voldemort's back".

"Well if you're absolutely certain then it's fine".

Alteo kissed two of his girls on the cheek and said "D'you mind popping out for a bit so I can get changed?"

"Sure thing" said Tonks and she withdrew from her bond-mate's room taking Hailie with her.

Alteo pulled on his jeans, a black t-shirt bearing the message "Shady Talez" on the front and "Eminem" on the back. He finally slipped on his Etnies high-tops and exited his bedroom. Alteo rushed down the stairs and picked Charlee up right off the ground and whirled her around within a hug. Laughing hysterically Charlee gazed into her bond-mates eyes and Alteo gazed back before he cheekily stole a kiss and ran from the hallway.

"Get back here Potter!" roared Charlee hot on his heels.

"Nuh-uh" retorted Alteo and he dived into the kitchen and hid behind Sirius' back "Protect me!"

"Why?"

"Charlee wants to give me cooties!"

Sirius laughed but Hailie ran over to Charlee and said "No Mummy!"

"It's alright baby" Charlee told her daughter "Daddy's just teasing me".

Hailie glared at her father "Daddy no nice!"

Alteo doubled back in shock before he laughed and sauntered over to his daughter and lifted her into his arms "Guess I'm not being nice huh angel?" with a giant smirk Alteo reached over and kissed Charlee full on the lips before the three of them went to sit down with Tonks and immediately the girls took Hailie and started to help her with breakfast and Alteo turned to his father.

"Any news on Nosey?"

"No for some reason he's being exceptionally quiet lately for some reason".

"I bet the fact that you carelessly tossed aside so many and with a sadistic twist he is really starting to reconsider his strategies as impossible as it sounds" Tomix responded "But I think we can worry about Tom when he makes a move, anyway are you sure you want to take Hailie to Hogwarts?"

Alteo nodded "I want her to be with me dad besides it's not like she'll be able to handle being away from me for too long and I'll have Tonks with me at school too".

"If you're sure son".

Alteo nodded "Anyway, we'd better get to sorting ourselves out and head back to Hogwarts, Dumbledore's gotta show us our new common room.

Harry entered the dining room and said "Everything's ready when you are, let's go".

…..

Dumbledore opened the panel of wall behind him "and this is where you'll all be staying from now on".

"Thanks grandfather Albus".

The headmaster nodded and he took his leave.

Harry and Alteo led the way into the room and instantly their mouths fell open. It was like the inside of Potter Manor in here! Hailie began jumping on the sofas excitedly she sprinted back to her adopted parents and pulled them around the house so that they could keep an eye on her but she thought it was to watch her be excitable. It wasn't long however before Alteo thought 'Stuff it' and he joined his daughter in jumping on every soft and slightly bouncy piece of furniture in sight. Tonks and Charlee laughed at their bond-mate's and daughter's antics then joined in the family fun.

Harry on the other hand walked over to the couches and pulled out the Gokou Mangekyrun book. Ginny and Hermione immediately snuggled up on either side of him, Fleur pulled open some book titled all in French and leaned against Harry's legs while seated on the floor and finally Luna lay across Ginny and Harry's bodies resting her head in the latter's lap.

….

Cackling like an insane maniac Del rose his arms and said "Void of Eternal Darkness: Open!"

The Dark Creature snapped Parkinson out of the void and tossed her carelessly to the ground.

"What d'you want?" she sobbed.

"To offer you redemption against Potter".

"Alteo Potter" growled Pansy "What do you have in mind?"

Del snapped his fingers and a second later Pansy had transformed into a Fairy with a mid-western gothic theme to her outfit. The New power laughed maniacally and roared "I am Pansy Parkinson, Fairy of Evil!"

END CHAPTER

Dun! Dun! Dun! Hahahaha bet no-one saw that coming and truthfully I only thought of it last night but it does make sense!

Hope you enjoyed this chapter.


End file.
